Sengoku Naruto
by Tachman
Summary: Naruto is a young Lord with dreams of conquest and glory unheard of! Follow him as he makes the Land rumble with the fire of his passion! NaruSaku/NaruHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Sengoku Naruto**

**Early AN: Hi there good readers of FanFiction! Welcome to what is my fourth project so far in my amateur writing.**

**This time I have decided to start a story inspired on a variety of subjects, mainly those of the Sengoku period of Japan's history where a number of powerful Samurai clans battled one another for the right to rule the land and unite the country. And also on those of the popular hentai game Sengoku Rance which depicts a very peculiar hero whose dream is of defiling every single beautiful woman on the world, adventuring, getting money and abusing his slave.**

**This story though will not take on the characters of such historic period nor those depicted on the game and instead, using my author super powers, will create my own world using Naruto's characters to interact in a world where they try to unite the Land of Fire.**

**For those who are familiar with "The Wandering Sage" (my most recently completed project) the setting is slightly similar since the characters will be members of distinctive clans or factions within the story, also with the difference that they will not be Shinobi clans but actual Samurai esque clans which means that they'll be warriors but not exactly samurai ones (some will still be ninja nonetheless).**

**The story is intended to be somewhat humoristic, a bit romantic and with elements of adventure in it. All of the former intended to be a light hearted story to have a good time reading so expect dramatic situations to be blown over some ridiculous thing smashing it apart.**

**The story is also going to be something of a harem one, but given the site's recent crackdown on graphic lemon stories, I don't intend to write them (never been good at them anyway) and the most will be adult situations and suggestive themes.**

**Now without further ado I present to you the first chapter of my new story, so be sure to review at the end if you like or don't!**

**Chapter 1: My Selfish Dream**

"YAWNNNNNNNNN" exhaled a bored looking young man by the shore of a pristine blue pond that was fed by a narrow river that descended from a mountain a few miles in the distance.

The young man lifted his old sugegara (Those Japanese conical hats) to see if his fishing line had picked something but as usual it was just moving with the rhythmic movement of the water and so he just lowered it again over his face and went back to his nap as another nice day went by uncaring that a young man wasted his life in such a manner.

"There you are you lazy idiot!" screamed a female voice that made the young man still lying on the ground stir with annoyance and turn away from it giving it his back hoping that it would go away.

The young man heard heavy footsteps coming his way and knew that his day would formally begin within the next moments and so he slightly braced himself for what was coming, not really wanting it to happen.

The footsteps stopped right next to him and for a moment the young man thought the annoyance had just been a bad dream but a loud Cha! Gave him a half second's warning for the monstrously strong kick that struck his behind and made him land a good five meters away from his current resting place.

The young man landed and rolled slightly losing his hat in the process and coming to rest with his face towards the shining sun already at the summit appointing that the day was already at its half.

The young man smiled lightly and close his eyes as the footsteps approached him again and this time he felt the warmth of the sun was replaced by a shadow that belonged to a person he has known his whole life.

"Is this how the master of the Uzumaki Clan is supposed to behave?! There's a whole day of work ahead and it's already midday! Now get off the ground and get back to work!" half screamed an extremely irritated pink haired girl wearing a loosely fit worn short yukata that allowed for a more free movement of legs.

"Today they are black…It seems that you indeed have a pattern as to what wear on what day! Say do you have a personal reason for this? Or it's just routine?" asked the young man casting his eyes up at her.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked a bit puzzled the girl forgetting her current bad temper.

"Well, it's only that you are wearing black laced underwear today! And exactly seven days ago you wore the same ones, so it left me with a question as is you had a particular order to wear your undergarments" said the young man with a dead serious expression on his face.

The girl blinked for a moment and when she saw that the man was not looking her in the eye but was actually looking up her clothes she clenched her teeth and fist and smashed it dead center on his face.

**A few moments later…**

"Sakura chan! I swear you get stronger by the day!" complained the young man as he dragged his feet behind the girl with the shape of her fist clearly defined by a red stain.

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere! And do you know how I got this strong?! By doing your share of the work almost every day!" said the irritated girl as she barely glanced back to make certain the young man followed her.

"But a Clan Lord isn't supposed to do hard work! He's supposed to lead armies, conquer land and enjoy the spoils while ruling with an iron fist!" whined the young man making the pink haired girl huff in annoyance.

"And how exactly do you think the great Lords got those things? By being lazy all day fishing in a pond with no fish? They worked hard for it!" retorted the girl while handing a basket to her liege.

"I doubt a Clan Lord picked rice before going to conquer lands!" whined Naruto as he fixed the basket with ease and removed his sandals and stepped into the small rice field.

"Well, not every Lord had to rule such a minuscule piece of land with so few resources at hand!" said the girl waving her hand to make her lord see the extent of his domain which consisted of a small but beautiful valley between two monolithic mountains with a narrow entrance on one side and a small shallow harbor that due to its lack of depth wasn't really a harbor but a resting beach where humble local festivals were held.

The young man sighed clearly deflated due to his lack of actual power and bended to start his daily share of work next to his lifelong friend.

Sakura observed the young man and feeling a bit bad over shattering his dreams for the hundred time, placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Look Naruto, one day at a time and some day we will be able to get a hold of bigger lands and then you'll ride off to glory! But on the meantime, we need this to keep us and your subjects fed and well"

Naruto sniffled and said "But I'll be old and wrinkled by that time! I want my Harem now!"

Sakura popped a vein and grabbed Naruto's head and plunged it under the water while screaming "Die you pervert!" making the nearby workers laugh heartily.

"Aren't you two just adorable?" said a gentle and more feminine voice from a distance making Sakura stop drowning Naruto and immediately turn around to bow at her liege and personal hero.

There lying on the porch of her summer house, which actually was the castle of the land, was the form of Kushina Uzumaki wearing an old but well-kept scarlet kimono with gold trimmed swirls sewn on it.

To most, especially men, Kushina looked quite alluring since she was wearing the kimono loosely and letting her cleavage show since the kimono was hanging by her shoulders.

But to Sakura she was the embodiment of what she aspired to be, a strong but elegant woman worthy of praise. And she already figured the strong part albeit the elegant one was trickier!

"Oh ho Sakura! I don't think he needs to be that close to the rice plants to pluck them!" said Kushina while blowing some air with an old ornate fan with little swirls in it.

Sakura bit her lip and counting to ten in her mind she spoke with a softer tone "Lady Kushina, it's only that Naruto is being a perverted goofball with no sense of nobility or hard earned wealth! And he spends his day fishing in a fishless pond instead of helping his people harvest the rice when the season is almost at en end!"

Kushina stood up from the porch and walked to the edge of the rice field where Naruto's limp form had drifted and picked him up from the head.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you that if you want to get into a girl's clothes you have to earn it first. The path to a man's romance is harsh and unforgiving but I can tell you that is totally worth it!" said Kushina to her sad looking son.

"Lady Kushina!" exclaimed Sakura with a bright blush on her face.

"Sakura, how many times have I told you that a woman's duty is to properly motivate, counsel, and if needed comfort his man if he is to achieve his true potential. It is also our duty to chasten them when needed, but you seem to be only able of doing the latter" said Kushina with a motherly smile.

"I do try to guide him but all he does is try to peep under my clothes every day since we were twelve!" huffed a frustrated Sakura as she went to pluck the rice with astounding speed and ferocity.

Kushina laughed at her frustration and turn to her son who was squeezing water out if his worn clothes.

"You should try to make things easier for Sakura my son, that way she will be putty in your hands someday!" said Kushina though she frowned slightly when Naruto did not perked up after that.

Naruto huffed and flexed his back as if he was about to work reluctantly making her mother to call him back to her.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Kushina sitting on the grass and beckoning Naruto to join her.

Naruto at first grimaced and then sighed in defeat and began "It's only that all this is unfair mom. Look at us! When was the last time you bought new clothes and not just the second hand ones the traders bring with the turn of the season? Or that our lands could be more prosperous if we only had the wealth to clear more lands, make roads and trade with the rest of the country, I mean the most prosperous business here is a Ramen stand and its owners live with us at the house!"

Naruto stood on his feet and pointed at the house which was supposed to be the seat of their authority but in all reality it was just an old summer house that belonged to their clan since ancient days.

"You deserve a castle, hundreds of servants, fine silks and artists entertaining you! Not having to sacrifice your gardens to put up rice fields!" said Naruto with seething anger though Kushina remained unmoved at her son's outburst.

Naruto was about to continue but seeing the hard gaze of his mother he breathed in and said "I am sorry mom…" and turned to help Sakura with the fields.

"A moment Naruto, please sit down next to me" said Kushina getting to sit on her knees and straightening her back somehow adopting a noble posture of strength and dignity that never ceased to amaze Naruto.

"Naruto, however humble as we might be, we are from the ancient and noble Uzumaki Clan lords of the Whirlpool lands and as such we must always show that through our actions; The first of our ancestors built our ancient home out of rocks and felled trees and with great pains built a Clan worth of respect and its every belonging! We survived wars and betrayal and though we are at a slump, we shall recover!" said Kushina making Naruto stare at her.

Naruto closed his eyes and knelt before his mother and said "I am sorry mom, I never intended to question such things, and it's only that I feel that I am supposed to be more! I know it's a bit selfish but…"

Naruto clenched his fists as he tried to keep tears of frustration in check but opened his eyes when he felt a soft hand touch his own.

At first he thought the hand was from his mom but it was Sakura who had returned to lend him her strength.

"Take it easy Naruto, we shall find a way to make our dreams come true!" said Sakura with her most compassionate smile to date.

Naruto wiped his tears and smiled back at her.

Kushina nodded in approval and got back to her feet and her usual carefree demeanor and said behind her fan "And what's your dream Naruto? It must be quite a dream for you to shed tears over it!"

Naruto let go of Sakura's hand and walking to stand tall and proud he punched his fist to the sun and said "My dream is to conquer the land and fill a castle with the country's most beautiful maidens! For they are the treasure of any man worth his salt!"

Kushina laughed heartily at her son's silly dream and stepped backwards while a shadow grew until it engulfed Naruto's bright aura.

With an eerie voice Sakura said while cracking her knuckles "So that's your dream huh? Let me lend you my whole strength then my Lord!"

And the valley trembled with a powerful boom…

**At Castle Wave's Bridge (Formerly known as Castle Maelstrom)**

In a dim lit state room furnished with lavish furniture and expensive works of art a number of intoxicated scantily dressed women moaned in the euphoric high the several drugs spread around the room had placed them.

By the end of the room where the master of the castle would attend his daily business a short man with gray spiky hair and dressed in regal attire furiously scanned a scroll sent to him earlier that day.

Not seeing the words he desired, he crumbled the scroll and tossed it towards a trembling servant who obviously had been victim to the fits of anger from his master.

"Damn them! Damn them all!" screamed the man making everyone in the room stare at him in surprise and some fear except for those who enforced his will.

"No matter how many gifts I send, how many deals I make, how many donations! They just won't acknowledge me as an equal! Damn them to hell a thousand times!" roared the man making the freeloaders and bootlickers leave before he started to throw things around.

As the man grunted and growled a dark chuckle made him stop in his tracks for he was genuinely surprised that someone would dare to make fun of him in his own dwelling.

But almost as soon as he was going to demand that person to be flayed alive, he recognized the voice of the chuckling person.

"Damn right they won't acknowledge such a pitiful character if it's so easy to get under your skin…" said a large male form from an unlit corner of the room.

The smaller man huffed in frustration but knowing better than to anger such a dangerous character he went to sit back by his lamp and breathed in and out to calm down.

"So once more they reject you huh? That makes about a hundred by now right?" said the dark figure with amusement laced in his tone.

"Ninety three…And still they won't acknowledge me! What does it takes to move those stubborn bastards?!" growled the man impatiently hoping that his servant had something more than taunts for him.

"A noble cradle…" chuckled the dark figure again.

"Bullshit! Their very histories tell that they rose to prominence in ways not so different to mine! They murdered, cheated, betrayed and bought their titles!" roared the man making the figure chuckle again making him feel in turn even more humiliated.

"That was centuries ago my lord…" said the man in mocking tone.

"They are now too noble, correct and mighty that some even claim that it was heaven's mandate they rule nowadays. In turn, they have heard the rumors about you, especially those calling you pirate and opium dealer my lord…" added the man further stoking the self-proclaimed lord.

Gato growled but said nothing as he poured himself a measure of sake to try and muffle his growing anger.

Many years ago Gato had arrived to the lands of the Uzumaki Clan masquerading as a sea trader who wanted to make business with such an illustrious Clan and perhaps lend them his naval prowess to stoke their ambitions.

At first the many second hand nobles, advisors and ministers were beyond content for the wealth of their clan had been largely diminished due to a number of failed military campaigns and breaking or former allies as the struggling clan failed to marshal new armies.

The Clan had been reduced in direct heirs to a young girl in her mid-teens who despite her age was fiery and refused to lend her ear to Gato for in her opinion he was a shady character and his Clan had no need for such underhanded methods of enrichment.

Since she was the Clan heir, her word was final and those warriors sworn to her made certain that ministers and nobles would not deviate from her wishes, which in turn created great disconcert in her court and bought her admiration from the lower castes of society.

But to Gato's fortune, the girl winded up pregnant outside of marriage making her immediately ineligible to marry another noble and any child she sired incapable of inheriting the Clan.

Even the girl's warriors abandoned her due to her clear breach of honor making her an unworthy master to serve and follow.

And this allowed the lesser nobles and ministers to oust her to a remote property of the Clan that was used for summer retreats so she could birth the child in secret and perhaps use her later for an arranged marriage.

But it was at this junction that Gato maneuvered among the greedy of the Clan to make his the very lands those men coveted to control.

Gato flooded the Clan with his own men and businesses and it wasn't much of a surprise when they all wound up burned alive during a party he hosted and strangely arrived late to.

Without opposition and hundreds of his men already controlling much of the Clan no one dared oppose him and so established himself as the master of those lands.

He had attempted to clean himself and went out of his way to design his own banner which consisted of a snarling sea serpent, and convince others of his noble spirit.

But as if the very gods mocked him, the other noble Clans of the country refused to acknowledge him and on several occasions threatened him with military action calling him a usurper or that a worm would always be a worm no matter how much silk you dressed him with.

To Gato's fortune the other Clans warred with one another too much to actually move against him and his army of mercenaries and pirates, not to mention that the territory of the Uzumaki Clan was hard to access and extremely easy to protect.

Gato thought that in time some Clan or another would eventually recognize him as to get him an ally with money and savage men to throw into the furnace of war, and thus he had been sending gifts, servants and an army of diplomats with silvered tongues to earn him such status. But so far he had been unsuccessful and even the future seeing maidens of the Oni temple had rejected accepting his filthy money to grant him a glimpse of his own future.

And so for nearly nineteen years Gato had remained the de facto leader of the Uzumaki Clan lands without formal recognition making him an outcast among the mighty and powerful of the Clan.

Growing impatient with the figure who observed him quietly from the dark Gato asked in anger "So what does my mighty "general" would suggest me to do?! Or is he just bluff and chuckles?"

The figure stirred lightly and with a growl that made Gato regret his previous words he said "Well, if you can't make yourself a noble, then why not adhere to another?"

Gato frowned in puzzlement and suddenly realized what the dark figure meant.

"What good would a disowned single mother do for me?" asked Gato thinking of the many possibilities.

"Well, I am not very versed in such issues but if you made her your wife then that would make you the Lord of the Uzumaki by default and the other nobles would have no choice but to acknowledge that fact. And if you have an heir that would guarantee your own dynasty, a name is of little consequence if you think of the rewards" replied the man making Gato's eyes flare with anticipation.

"Yes, that is actually a sound idea…But doesn't she already have a son?" asked the man not certain on how to proceed.

"You seem to have lost your mettle my lord. The boy is a bastard that no one knows, you could always keep him a prisoner to make the woman cooperate willingly and once you get an heir…well, guards sometimes slip up" chuckled the dark figure.

Gato's eyes moved from one side to the other as he quickly considered his options and seeing the ruthlessness behind his henchman's words he grinned widely and said while pouring himself a large measure of Sake "Then go Mist Demon! And bring me my "fiancée", I can't wait to claim my due!"

**AN: Done with the first chapter! Yay!**

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Should I make more chapters? Should I jump off a bridge?**

**The review and let me know your opinion about this brand new story.**

**For those who have been following me in other stories, I know I posted a poll as to help me decide but to be honest this was the subject I was more attracted to and actually had a developing story forming in my mind not to mention that this one may help me get past my current block in my other still unfinished projects.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to throw in your ideas and hopes, they may make it just for the heck of it since this is a humoristic story.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	2. Master of the Maelstrom

**Chapter 2: Master of the Maelstrom**

Zabuza Momochi could tell anyone that so far he had led an interesting life from the very beginning when his mother gave him up right after noticing that she had given birth to a child that came out of the womb baring sharp teeth that resembled the ferocious sharks that made prey of the foolish in his home island of Bony Crack.

After such an unfortunate beginning, Zabuza had been picked by a ruthless pirate who wanted a son but due to the lucky slash of a defending soldier he had been left without the necessary equipment to produce one.

The pirate had been ruthless with him but nonetheless had taught him the goings and comings of life on the sea and the knifing of your opponents both abroad and in home. Lesson he used years later when his "father" had screwed up badly and tried to cheat him of his share of the loot.

After a fierce but brief battle he had emerged victorious albeit without a crew to neither command nor many boats left to actually call himself a pirate still.

Zabuza had taken whatever wealth he could with him and sat off to start anew life probably first as a mercenary and later on back to the ways of piracy.

During this time he had taken a small boy he thought first a girl he intended to sell for some coins but like a true shark he had sniffed the smell of blood upon the child and decided that like him, this child could someday pickup wherever he would someday leave his skin.

The child during his journey to better waters had demonstrated an uncanny ability in fighting foes despite his smaller frame and so Zabuza used him for a variety of purposes which always ended with some violence and/or filling his pocket that day with coins.

In the end Zabuza reasoned that his boy, Haku, was almost as fit and dangerous as one of those vaunted Shinobi from the mainland and so he trained him not just in the forms of combat but also to notice the more subtle ways of life through societies as to score bigger hits.

But his way of life was becoming increasingly stale and though he had the coin, he could no longer buy a boat nor hire a crew for a more shrewd man had monopolized the seas with his detestable opium smuggling and the buckets of coin it got from it allowed him to unite every crew and sword arm available on the lawless islands.

But Zabuza was not a man to be so easily swayed from his goals and had himself and Haku join Gato's "company" and slowly worm his way to the top where he reasoned in due time he would chop his head off and get ahold of his naval empire.

But once again as if the gods themselves enjoyed thwarting his efforts, Gato had decided to go clean and started to maneuver himself to take over some old battered clan with ample access to the sea.

As much as he disliked Gato, Zabuza was willing to grant him the credit for succeeding in getting hold of the Clan so once more he started to plot from behind the scenes to get as many of Gato's men on his side and learn of Gato's scheming to someday replace him and at last the chance was getting at hand.

His mission was to lead a company of 300 armed men to get the Uzumaki Lady and her bastard boy and bring them ford to Gato as means to finally get him the formal recognition as a Clan Lord and have access to the trade with the rest of the country and expand his wealth and perhaps use that to get to the imperial capital.

The possibilities, Zabuza reasoned, were endless and so he also saw himself at the Capital so he knew that what he was about to do would very likely cost him his head if he failed so as always he had placed his bet on Haku doing a proper job.

"That boy better comes through or we will get it…" grimly thought Zabuza as he awkwardly rode his horse ahead of his company towards the "official" lands of the Uzumaki.

**At Swirling Pond (Official Uzumaki Clan Lands)**

Yoroi was the only warrior that sacrificed everything to remain at the side of his rightful master even after she did something so dishonoring as conceiving a child out of marriage and with someone who no one knew!

But he had loved the child since he had saved her from kidnappers and when everyone deserted her he was the only one to keep his own vows and remained at her side to ensure that no harm would come to her or the child she was carrying with such fierce pride.

So after nineteen years of service he was the only true warrior of the Clan and he had the duty of guarding the gatehouse made of bamboo though the only people ever coming to their little piece of land were traders who managed to avoid Gato's controls to trade in different goods to obtain the little rice production they managed to pick every year.

During this time Kushina had introduced him to his wife and now he was the aging father of three wonderful children and the captain of the small Land's armed forces which were just the throng of men and women who had followed Lady Kushina out of fear or loyalty as they knew what Gato would do with their beloved Clan.

He had taken particular pride in teaching the Young Uzumaki Lord the arts of combat and to his own surprised to the fiery pink head whose strength placed his own at shame, after all the girl had repaired the gatehouse several times over by now.

As he yawned he observed a strange vision for on the road leading to Gato's lands a lone girl in a pink yukata was approaching the gate with short steps and with a serene smile placed on her face.

"Guys! We have company!" screamed Yoroi at his only two full time guards who were busy playing shogi on an old battered board.

The blinked surprised and hurriedly and without real discipline dropping the pieces to the ground and grunting as they placed on their helmets and grabbed their bows.

Closing the gate quickly Yoroi got to the top of the gatehouse and declared "Who approaches? These are the land of the Uzumaki Clan!"

The girl cocked her head to a side and still walking despite having two bows trained at her she seemed undisturbed and said in a deep smooth voice "I come bearing a gift to the Lady of the Land"

Yoroi had the gut feeling that had saved his life several times and gulping he said "From who! The Uzumaki have been forsaken by the rest of the Country!"

The girl bowed slightly and pulling out from her yukata a wooden marker and showing it to the guards she said "A gift from old friends with many debts with your Lady"

Yoroi's eyes went wide upon recognizing the old royal seal of the Uzumaki Clan which he honestly thought would never see again in his life.

Knowing that his two younger aides had never seen it in their lives Yoroi called to the youngest "You, go to the house and tell Lady Kushina that the Uzumaki Royal Seal has been revealed! Ask her for instructions! Quick!"

The guard blinked obviously made a tangle of nerves for he had never seen the edge of Yoroi's warrior spirit coming to the fore and nodding he stumbled down the stairs and removing the heaviest pieces of his battered armor got into a sprint towards the Clan's house some ways down the road.

**At the House…**

Naruto, Sakura and a myriad of workers sat at the long table to have their daily meal after a long day of hard work on the rice fields and the several other small ventures that made the small land somewhat bearable for it was never meant to be profitable in the first place.

Kushina got up before anyone could touch their ramen soup and proceeded to give her thanks for everyone's hard labor and assure them that they were the strength and foundation of the Clan that someday would pay their sins and arise to their former honor and prosperity.

Everyone cheered with renewed vigor and giving thanks for their meal began to eat with reckless abandon and cheery disposition as people told their hardships of the day, children spoke of their imaginary adventures, wives gossiped to no end and Kushina teased Sakura of when she intended to finally give in to Naruto.

Naruto on his side barely touched his ramen despite being known for winning the ramen eating contest every year since he was five and indebting the Clan with old man Ichiraku for eating so much of it every day.

Sakura noticed this and said "What's wrong? By now you should have Ramen smeared all over your face and making everyone laugh at it!"

"Nothing's wrong Sakura chan, it's just that…aw forget it…" said Naruto pushing his bowl away as he was about to stand up.

Right before Sakura could stop the doors to the dinner room slung open striking the walls and in front of them was the winded form of one of the gatehouse's guards trying to recover his breath.

Kushina got up making every motion stop in the dinner table as they awaited for the next moments.

Gulping the man dropped to a knee "My Lady! News from the Gatehouse! A stranger has appeared bearing the Uzumaki Royal Seal with her! Captain Yoroi asks for instructions!"

Everyone on the table turned to Kushina and became worried for her expression, usually calm and content, changed to one almost set on stone making everyone at the table become nervous for many of them had never seen her in such a state.

Sighing out Kushina said in a calm but authoritative voice "Every member of the guard is to arm themselves and assemble by the Gatehouse as we have trained every year. The civilians are to take refuge within the mines and conceal the entrance"

At these commands everyone on the table slowly got up from the table and with trembling feet went to comply.

"Mom! What's going on?!" asked Naruto with worry etched on his face as Sakura joined him too.

Softening her face Kushina caressed Naruto's face and said "You got to don the armor of the Uzumaki, we have to make for the Gatehouse as soon as we can"

At this Kushina left the dinner room and headed inside the house while followed by two of her oldest servants.

"What's going on Naruto?!" asked Sakura pulling Naruto out of his reverie.

"You heard her, we should get ready…help me put on my armor and then please head to the caves" said Naruto still confused of what he should do.

He had always imagined of putting on his armor and head off to battle and glory but now that the moment to wear was here he felt unsure.

Suddenly a loud punch to the top of his head put him on the ground and he turned to see a fuming Sakura.

"The hell you are leaving me behind! Without me you are going to get yourself in trouble! Besides who's the undisputed champion of wrestling here?!" screamed Sakura instilling some strength in Naruto.

"You are Sakura chan!" said Naruto getting up and thanking the gods for having brought such a good friend to his side.

**At the Gatehouse.**

Yoroi kept his watch on the girl who remained impassive making him realize that this was no ordinary messenger and as such she was very likely trained, maybe even in the assassination techniques of the Shinobi some Clans used to move against its enemies covertly and avoid open warfare.

The Seal though was a symbol he had mixed thoughts about.

For it to appear again meant that someone over at Maelstrom Castle was plotting Gato's downfall but it could also be the works of a foreign Clan who wishes to get a hold of the Uzumaki lands.

Yoroi realized that whatever were to happen, the real Uzumaki would not really benefit and at the best they would become servants of a powerful man or Clan.

As Yoroi turned to see the valley he was left speechless for he never imagined that Lady Kushina would call the guard but there she was with her son by her side wearing the still impressive armor of the Uzumaki and a hundred armed men marching behind her with as much discipline as he had been able to hammer into them over the years.

It didn't took long for Kushina, Naruto and Sakura to reach the Gatehouse while their small army sat up barricades and readied their old weapons and armor for a conflict many of them never believed would befall them.

"Captain Yoroi, a moment please" said Kushina dressed in her most elegant attire which the Captain had never seen and guessed was part of the few things she had been allowed to conserve.

"My Lady" said Yoroi as he knelt before Kushina.

"Not long ago a beautiful girl brought the Seal of the Uzumaki with her and has requested to meet with you. If I may, you should send her away, this reeks of treason!" said Yoroi with concern laced in his voice.

Kushina smiled and gently grabbing Yoroi's arm lifted him to his feet.

"Send her in, I wish to speak with her" said Kushina.

"M-My Lady!" began to say Yoroi when Kushina just nodded to him giving him all the convincing he would need.

"Open the Gate!" screamed Yoroi to his men and they quickly went about to obey and allow the visitor access.

The visitor went undisturbed by the gathered force and with short quick steps went straight for the sitting form of Kushina who had her son standing by her side dressed in grey plated armor with regal blue cloth and holding a long spear and a pink haired girl in crimson and white armor holding an enormous Halberd with a hand.

The "girl" immediately bowed before the Lady and just before she could speak the lady beckoned her to sit and had some cold tea brought to them.

"It must have been a tiring journey for you to come on feet to this far away valley. Please have a refreshment" said Kushina as she served the girl with tea making the messenger feel a bit surprised for she wasn't expecting to be served a drink by the Clan Lady.

Before the girl could speak Kushina once more started "I am told you came here bearing an ancient item of my Clan, would you mind showing it to me?"

The girl nodded and quickly pulled out the wooden seal which had engraved on it several markings of swirls and a sapphire with a silver swirl on top of it.

"This is indeed the seal of my Clan young girl. But I wonder, who gave you such a valuable treasure? I thought that all the former ministers and lower nobility had been burn alive by Gato" said Kushina with an even tone that bordered on the bored.

The girl's eyes flashed quickly to the sides and said "My Lady, I have come in the name of Gojiro's son, Kubatei, and he sends his regards and has expressed to me his desire to inform you that he's ready to rally his supporters to take down Gato and restore the clan to its former glory. He wishes your blessing and also asks for your help"

"Kubatei…go on girl" replied Kushina unmoved by the information though Naruto and Sakura had almost burst out in surprise of the news.

"He has 5000 men ready to assault Gato's castle and take him in custody for you to judge! He asks that you be ready to move to the castle and re attain the Clan before any foreign power tries to move in" said the girl who with veiled satisfaction saw the face of the young man and the pink haired girl lit up with hope though the face of Kushina remained even making her wonder why.

"And what does beloved Kubatei desires in exchange for taking such a great risk?" said Kushina making Naruto confused.

"He requests that you name him your prime minister and leader of armies my Lady. Surely such a great service deserves a just reward" said the girl bowing once more in her place.

Kushina observed the girl with amused eyes and said "Poor Kubatei, I remember him well you know? He was stubborn and always bluffed saying he was the greatest warrior to be on the Clan's retainers. If I recall right, that's exactly what got him quartered by Gato isn't it?"

At this Naruto and Sakura leveled their weapons in a flash in front of the girl who managed to keep her cool but the reality was that she could not move from her position.

Kushina got up and pushing apart Naruto and Sakura's weapons went to stand by in front of the girl.

"You see, just because I got ousted did not meant that news haven't arrived these parts. Kubatei was a fool and that bought him an early grave, so be done with the lies and speak, how many has Gato finally grown the spine to send here?" said Kushina in a steely tone that made Naruto and Sakura look at her in surprise.

The girl tried at first but she felt a powerful impulse to speak and the words came out of her in a slur.

"A company of 300 men lead by my master, Zabuza Momochi" said the girl straining herself not to speak anymore.

"I see…And this rather ingenious plan was devised by Gato?" asked Kushina back to a tender smile that unsettled everyone.

"No…my master wishes to be leashed to Gato no more and wanted you placed back as the Clan Lady in exchange for the resources of the Clan and make his dreams come true…Gato wanted to take you by force and be brought to the Castle with your son in chains…" said the girl already surrendered to whatever Kushina had given her.

For an instant Haku thought that the Lady was going to kill her for a furious look flashed in Kushina's eyes but as soon as it came it was gone and replaced with thinking eyes.

"Very well, how about we receive your master properly?" said Kushina turning to face Naruto who was even more puzzled than Haku.

"Naruto, I need to talk with you. Sakura, please have this youngling bound and her hands tightly so, the poison I gave her is about to wear off" said Kushina as she dragged Naruto with her towards a coffer some servants carried back from the summer house.

**At Sundown.**

Zabuza and his force had finally ended their journey and at last were in front of the Gatehouse leading to the valley beyond.

Zabuza was slightly concerned for the path became so narrow that only two men could advance at a time in formation making his numbers less useful but he guessed that a valley full of old men and children would not prove much of a challenger not to mention that if he took the vanguard no one would be able to stand before them.

When Haku hadn't returned he guessed that something may have gone awry and thing may get violent though his plan could still be enacted. He just regretted that he would have to kill some worthless opponents to do so.

As for Haku he guessed that the boy must have gotten away or was probably waiting his moment to strike and pull the Clan Lady with him.

Zabuza had brought his most trusted men with him and knew that they preferred him to Gato for men such as this it was an insult to be ordered around by such a pathetic worm.

"Look!" screamed one of his men while pointing to the Gatehouse and even Zabuza's eyes became wide at the grim spectacle in front of him for on top of it Haku was strapped to a wooden X with two lit torches by his sides and he was clearly unconscious.

"What the hell!" thought Zabuza certainly not expecting this.

"Zabuza Momochi!" a loud male voice resounded through the narrow passage scaring the men who drew their weapons and stood panicked for they felt trapped.

Zabuza unslung his gigantic Executioners blade and got ready to stand a fight when more torches lit up to the sides of the narrow passage between the mountains revealing dozens of armor wearing men with tensed bows aiming down at him and his men.

Seeing his men begin to panic and start to retreat he struck his blade to the ground making them stop and said "No one escapes or I'll shop your heads off! Stand back to back and draw your bows!"

His men gulped and did as ordered slowly knowing that they were trapped.

Zabuza returned his sight towards Haku and now standing beside him stood two figures.

One was draped in a glowing cape of blue with golden trim and the other, a female of sorts with an Oni mask holding a large Halberd that could rival his blade's intimidating visage.

"What do you want?! If you wanted us dead you wouldn't have given us such warning! I can make you pay dearly for it!" barked Zabuza ready to throw his blade and end the leader of this rag tag army.

"What's your dream Zabuza Momochi?!" the man screamed again as the female went to place the edge of her Halberd nest to Haku's neck making Zabuza take a step forward.

Grudgingly Zabuza turned to see his dispirited men and said "Fine! I want a country of my own! To rule without stupid protocol and nonsense! A place where I am boss and everyone knows it! That's my wish you sick idiot!"

The male form miss stepped slightly and recomposing himself said "Such a foolish little dream Zabuza Momochi! That dream is as old as this land and way beneath me!"

At this Zabuza took a threatening step forwards but the Halberd of the woman got ready to cleave Haku in two making him stop and wonder why the hell was he hesitating.

"But by no means are you a little man Zabuza Momochi! You can pour the fire of your dream next to mine and let become true!" said the man extending his arms to the reddening sky.

Zabuza wondered about this and replied feeling confused for the first time "What do you mean?"

"Follow me Zabuza Momochi! Let's destroy Gato, conquer Maelstrom Castle and then let's conquer the world together!" screamed the man punching the sky.

Zabuza snorted a reply and said "And what makes your dream different from mine?"

"I care not about Lands or country! You can have them for all that I care! What I want is a castle where all the beautiful maidens of the world can dwell peacefully under the protection of a man who can love them as they deserve!" said the man in roaring triumph that actually made Zabuza shudder slightly.

At this Zabuza and his men blinked in surprise for from all the crazy stuff they have seen or heard this had to be among the top 3 along with flying and world not being the center of the universe!

After a few moments Zabuza dug his blade into the ground and let out a roaring laughter that managed to unsettle everyone in the narrow passage.

"Very well kid! You got yourself an army! But I warn you! The moment you hesitate I'll cut you in half! And you better come through with your promise, I'll get a country of my own!" said Zabuza kneeling on one leg.

Seeing Zabuza do that compelled the rest of his company to do the same and drop their weapons.

Kushina joined her son and said "Well done Naruto, I told you, you had it in you! Now I think this moment deserves a fitting closure"

Naruto nodded and lifting his spear to the sky screamed at the top of his lungs "Uzumaki lives again!"

At this everyone joined in roaring approval and cheering.

Stepping back from the still dormant Haku, Sakura removed the ugly Oni mask she wore and observed Naruto for a few moments as he punched the air and cheered on just as hard as everyone else.

"Guess he was born for this…" she sighed as she got down from the Gatehouse.

**Back at Wave's Bridge Castle (Formerly known as Maelstrom Castle)**

Zabuza had returned victoriously with his men and a throng of over a hundred men to be used as slave labor and with he had brought Gato's prize.

Kushina had been brought on a covered palanquin that delivered the white dressed Kushina who always held a white fan to cover her face.

The boy, Naruto, was brought also before Gato in chains and the man giddy with the prospect of seeing years of hard work finally pay off ordered a big celebration where Naruto was to be present as to deepen the insult and remind his mother who was in charge.

Zabuza's men went to spread drinks and other refreshments among the castle's poor garrison of thugs and then the celebrations went on with a cheering Gato and a silent Kushina who was aided by a pink haired maiden she had brought with herself.

As the party got to a closing Gato ordered Sake to be served around his crowd of followers, who were already very drunk and intoxicated, and stood up to offer a toast with which end the celebrations.

But almost as soon as he raised his cup Kushina stood up and said "If it doesn't bother my Lord, would you be so kind as to allow me to make the final toast?"

Gato amidst his drunken stupor blinked and with a roaring laughter said "Sure honey! Make a toast, this is your home as well after all!"

Having her pink haired maid give her a full cup of Sake, Kushina lifted it high and said "To my son, Naruto Uzumaki, who's finally restored as Lord of the Uzumaki and master of Maelstrom Castle! May his days be long and glorious!"

At this Gato was about to explode in anger but a heavy hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him quickly almost felling him to the ground.

Gato was surprised to see Zabuza there with his shark like teeth grinning savagely at him "Long indeed!"

And with that he delivered a smashing hit to Gato's face that broke his nose and shattered several teeth.

In quick unison Sakura had punched a nearby guard sending him across a paper door and then knelt beside Naruto to free him while several of Zabuza's men entered carrying their weapons and armor.

Sakura quickly stepped outside to the balcony and waved with a lamp to the men at the walls and the battlements.

**An hour later…**

Zabuza's men had quickly overcome Gato's thugs and have taken over the Castle and closed its gates while they settled things inside.

After the commotion was over Naruto and his comrades have gathered the entire personnel loyal to Gato on the main yard to await the new lord's judgment.

Among the prisoners stood several escort women, cooks, maids and others responsible for the day to day caring of a castle such as Maelstrom. And so were separated from the rest to later be offered the opportunity to serve the Uzumaki Clan properly.

As for Gato and his thugs they were tightly bound and placed on their knees as if to execute them under a cloudy night.

Naruto, escorted by Sakura, Kushina and Zabuza, approached them dressed in his beautiful grey armor with his flowing gold trimmed blue cape crowned with a high collar.

Gato asked for no mercy for he knew that after all that he had done and said, a Lord such as this kid would never allow him to walk away with his head over his shoulders.

Naruto stopped right in front of him but did not deigned to look at the smaller man and instead casted his gaze over the assortment of drunken thugs bound and still barely comprehending what had happened.

Clearing his throat Naruto asked in a loud voice "Who here actually likes this guy?!"

At this everyone's heads rised to see Naruto and seeing that he expected an answer one was brave enough to say "No, I don't like him. He's skittish with our payments!"

Emboldened by their partner one by one, the thugs began to say what and why they didn't liked Gato, making the man in person spat back calling them traitors and cowards.

Looking pleased Naruto nodded and talked again "Who here would like to join me? I intend to conquer the country and as long as the most beautiful girl is left for me at the end of the day, the rest is fair game!"

Sakura face palmed and every bound thug looked to one another and their impromptu leader said "Is this for real? You'll let us go as long as we join you?"

Naruto replied with a serene face and closed eyes "Yep"

"And we can get what we want as long as we hand over the pretty girl at the end of the day?" asked again not sure still.

"Well, we won't commit awful things and crimes but some plundering and sharing the spoils is the fair thing to do don't you agree?" replied Naruto.

The leader turned to his partners and after a few exchanged glances he turned around and said "Well, guess we can work with that. We shall join you my Lord"

And at this every thug bowed their heads to their new master as well as the personnel of the castle and even the escort women.

Zabuza approached Naruto from behind and said "Well kid, you got yourself the worst of the Lawless Islands. What do we do with the slithering worm here?"

Turning to Gato Naruto's eyes narrowed making Sakura worry that he would do something he might regret later but sighed when his lips curled into his mischievous grin and his eyes became slits that always reminded him of those belonging to a fox.

"Oh don't worry about Gato, he'll get his due!" said Naruto with a feral grin that made Gato gulp in worry.

The city surrounding the Maelstrom Castle woke up the next day, they woke to a surprise for the Serpent banners of Gato had all been replaced by hastily drawn new ones.

The new banners depicted a white field with a round swirl symbol over a blue circle and with it the Uzumaki Clan made itself known to the world once more with a declaration of conquest!

**AN: Done with chapter 2!**

**So what do you think? The story is shaping up well? Should I add something else to make it pure epic?!**

**This story was also inspired by a recent anime called Oda Nobuna no Yabou which is quite fun and relaxing to watch and well, I used to play a lot of Shogun Total War and since I am a Naruto fan and enjoy very much writing different worlds for Naruto.**

**Anyway, as always you are welcome to make suggestions and any helpful criticism.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review.**


	3. Building a Clan

**Chapter 3: Building a Clan**

Naruto at first had attempted to gather his men and rush out to conquer the world but an earth shattering punch of Sakura managed to calm him down while Kushina told him that before they could set out to wage war with other clans, they needed to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan and made itself known to the world properly.

For this purpose Kushina had been kind enough to lead Naruto towards an undisclosed location amidst a small patch of forest some ways from the castle and its city. Here they visited an old abandoned temple that no one visited anymore, particularly due to ghost related stories.

Despite Naruto's nervousness over the creepiness of the place, Kushina led him to the interior of the temple where an ancient warrior Buda stood with a broken sword in hand.

Naruto saw in wonderment as Kushina pulled the sword down and the statue moved backwards revealing a set of stairs that went down into a dark room beneath the floor.

Both descended the flight of stairs and there Kushina used a dagger and struck the stone wall making sparks fly and with it lit an old oil line that brought light to the room.

Naruto was awe struck by the sheer amount of riches gathered there as coffers full to the brim with gold coins and mountains of the finest silk he had ever been was displayed in front of him.

Kushina explained to him that the Uzumaki always feared that total destruction would someday befall their clan so with the seasonal earnings of the Clan they would separate a tenth and store it away to act as a last resort and given what had occurred the last years Kushina suspected that her ancestors wouldn't mind them using these treasures to restore the Clan.

Immediately after this unexpected find, which Naruto shove into Gato's face for he was to witness his ascent to power, they went on to visit every single population center in the Clan lands and assert the state of the Land and see what was needed to bring it back on its feet for Gato had largely neglected the Land's other economic activities and the infrastructure since he got all his money from his sea operations.

Many of the cities and garrisons were in heavy disrepair and Kushina drilled into Naruto that before he started any adventure beyond the Lands of the Uzumaki he should earn the hearts of his people for though he was their Lord, Gato was as well and none mourned his ousting.

For this purpose Kushina had announced that the Castle was receiving petitioners for all kinds of jobs; from construction to farming and the establishment of local garrisons and the opening of trade lines between towns and the preparation to do so with other lands beyond these.

For this purpose Naruto and his growing cadre of officers which included Sakura assigned to him as his bodyguard (and watchdog!), Yoroi as his local law enforcement officer, Zabuza as his top general and old Ichiraku as his Ramen provider…

Kushina had told everyone that while she would be more than pleased to add her wisdom to their discussions, she was no longer to be of any authority for that role now fell upon Naruto who would have to see the Clan rise to glory or fall for the last time.

To call his gatherings as such would be much of a flattery for Naruto never liked to wear his new formal clothes and instead opted for regular ones albeit he liked to keep his cape close by claiming that it made him feel more awesome.

Zabuza growled and snarled at everything for he found out that taking such decisions were a bit over his head and envied that Haku could stick to the shadows and just observe. He swore that the boy was having a good laugh at his expense.

Sakura had to chasten Naruto every time a new petitioner came to the Castle and he shamelessly asked if he or she had a beautiful daughter for him to safe keep.

On that regard she had had a good laugh at the face Naruto made when he found out that every single escort lady Gato kept in his Castle were actually married to many of Gato's thugs and given their criminal origin, didn't minded their wives dressing in such fashion and being flirty.

And Naruto's strange code of honor demanded that married women were off limits for himself though if it was the daughter of some mighty Lord he would lay siege until the girl was surrendered!

Now the group assembled once more to put the final touches for their newly founded state and decide on how exactly they were going to conquer the country considering that at the moment, despite their newly found treasure, they were the weakest Clan in the Land of Fire.

"Well kid, I finished testing the guys of our Clan and I would say that we have about a thousand proven warriors among them. The rest are just a bunch of thugs who liked to terrorize weaker people with big blades and clubs they couldn't use properly" said Zabuza as he relied his report while leaning on his arm and picked his ear with disinterest.

"That's no surprise my Lord, true warriors are hard to come by. We will need to train warriors for the Clan and there's also the problem of providing them with blades, bows, arrows, and armor. Not to mention that we don't have any cavalry, these lands were never good for such animals to exist freely in the first place" added Yoroi clearly irked by Zabuza's lack of respect for the gathering.

"So what you are saying is that we can't march on yet? When can we have enough men?" asked a confused Naruto as he scratched his head clearly oblivious to the workings of a Clan.

Yoroi drew his hand to his mouth and said "Well, people are still uncertain about your leadership my lord, and there's much work left to do on the towns and city itself. That means that a lot of the Land's men are working to build better places for themselves and their families, which in turn makes them very uninterested in joining the military to fight for the Clan and it's not like we are being invaded right now"

"You could always invoke the levies" said Zabuza still not very interested in the conversation.

"No! No one who doesn't want to pour his dream to mine will be forced to join me! We shall find a way! Besides, how many warriors do we actually need to invade the rest of the country?" said Naruto with determination.

"If memory serves me right…The Uchiha clan once landed 50,000 men to fight a long war with the Hyuuga Clan which also landed a similar number" said Kushina with a happy tone that made the rest of the council get somber under the prospect of not even having the tenth of such forces.

At this Naruto got meditative and scratched his head in confusion for even he understood the math of such numbers.

"How about if we focus on those directly at hand?" said Sakura trying to lift the sad mood of the room.

Immediately and almost scaring her Naruto got to his feet and said "Yeah! Who are our neighbors?!"

Kushina clapped once and from the wall behind Zabuza a wall moved, scaring him to his feet, and a large beautifully written map of the Land of Fire was displayed.

Kushina got up and with a wooden rod went to it and signaled a distinctive piece of the map

"These are the Clan Uzumaki's lands" said Kushina pointing to narrow stretch of Land which depicted several valleys among mountains that led to the Maelstrom Castle and then a few miles away the a large harbor where the Uzumaki now possessed the pirate fleet of Gato.

The Lands entrance was also barred by the pass between two mountains which explained why no other Clan had attempted to conquer them during Gato's rule, but it also explained why they had a small population overall and specially compared to other clans with wider Lands.

"Directly away from our Lands there are the lands belonging to three small Clans; the Nara, the Yamanaka and the Akimichi. And according to locals I have questioned, they expanded their own lands by conquering the lands Gato could not afford to defend beyond the inner valley" continued saying Kushina.

"So those lands belonged to us?" said Naruto getting up to the map and bushing his fingers against the place where Kushina had indicated those lands were located.

"Yes Naruto, our ancestors fought hard to get them as they were the gateway to more prosperous lands with better fields and cattle, not to mention the precious horses for a proper army" replied Kushina.

"Perfect! Then those are the first we are going to hit!" said Naruto turning to his officials.

"I am afraid it's not that simple Naruto" said Kushina sounding almost apologetic of having to give bad news to Naruto.

"Those three Clans Naruto, have always been allied to one another, to the point where their brotherhood is legendary. They always field their armies together and complement each other strengths and weaknesses not to mention that if I recall right, combined they can send over 20,000 warriors to the battle" said Kushina making Naruto falter slightly and Zabuza snicker at him.

"Argh! Then how are we supposed to conquer the land?!" said an infuriated Naruto taking his seat.

"Well Naruto, warriors are not the only way by which great Lords conquer the Land. Diplomacy is also a great tool to get what you want" added Kushina seating by Naruto's side but a step behind him.

"What do you mean my Lady?" asked Sakura voicing the question everyone in the room had.

"Well, even as we speak, news of our recent takeover of the Clan must be reaching the ears of every other Clan and the imperial capital and so their little devious heads are probably scheming how to get something out of it. After all our lands are easily defendable and we have the availability of a wide shore and the prospect of a powerful armada" complimented Kushina.

"That's right kid, at least we can say we have a large and powerful navy though no place to take it and without enough warriors, we can't do more than plunder and withdraw. He he as true pirates!" said Zabuza now intrigued by the lady's scheme.

"So the three neighboring Clans are likely to be the first to offer us friendship and even an alliance given that it would help them secure their south eastern flank" said Kushina.

"Why wouldn't they just fight and take us by themselves? Why seek an alliance?" said Sakura not exactly sure of where was Lady Kushina going with this.

"Those three clans are rather opportunistic and given their small size they would do anything to prevent being dominated by larger clans. Marching an army to conquer us would leave them dangerously unprotected from the north and right within the claws of the Uchiha who are ever too eager to pounce on the chance for further conquest" added Kushina.

"So what can we do? From what you say we are at a stalemate where we can't be conquered nor we can conquer others" replied Naruto.

"We force their hand" replied Kushina.

"How?" asked Zabuza now interested at the prospect of a fight.

"We demand the lands that once belonged to us and when they refuse we will draw them out to the battlefield. And given their small forces and the fact that they have to protect themselves from the north, they will send a small force to greet us and that will be our best chance to wreak havoc among them!" said Kushina with a bit of Naruto's enthusiasm.

"Woah mom! That's awesome!" said Naruto making his mother smile with pride.

"Well, I also wanted to conquer the world when I was little. Never imagined that I would get the chance to actually do it!" said Kushina making everyone except Naruto smile awkwardly.

"So we go to war?" asked Zabuza getting to his full height.

"Yeah! So get the men ready! World be ready for I am coming!" screamed Naruto pointing his fist to the map.

**AN: Done!**

**Se this is mostly a transitional chapter so leave me with your hopes and expectations for the next one!**

**Next chapter will be a more proper introduction to the other clans of the Land of Fire but the problem is that I am still imagining the geographical positioning and in a story of conquest that's an important issue.**

**As for the clans themselves, well I already unveiled a couple of them so you can already imagine who is who. Still there are several characters of the Naruto Universe with no current place such as Anko and others, so if you have suggestions I am all ears.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	4. Make a path!

**Chapter 4: Make a path!**

**At Castle Black Fire (Home of the Uchiha Clan)**

"Hm, so at last they are restored…Wonder if they reached a deal with Gato or something" said Fugaku almost dismissingly as he read a scroll brought to him with the latest intelligence regarding the estate of things in the Land of Fire.

"What is it dear?" said Mikoto from behind him while she prepared some tea for her husband and current Lord of the Uchiha.

"Nothing important, the Uzumaki are apparently restored to Castle Maelstrom. My guess is that Gato somehow struck a deal with Lady Kushina to earn him legitimacy as a proper Clan Lord" said Fugaku as he rolled the scroll and handed it over to an aide.

"So glad Kushina is back to Maelstrom though if I may say this, I don't think she struck any deal with Gato" said Mikoto pleasantly as she handed over a cup of tea to her husband and sat next to him.

"What makes you say that?" asked Fugaku with a bit of interest.

"Well, when we were children I had the interesting opportunity of meeting Kushina during one of the festivals at the Imperial Capital. To put it shortly, she's not the kind of girl who would make any deals with a man as ruin as Gato" said Mikoto taking a small sip from her tea feeling content with the flavor.

"She was ousted, I guess that someone in her position is more willing to bend honor in exchange for some privileges" getting carried into the conversation as he was yet to continue reading the other scrolls.

Laughing lightly Mikoto continued "Not Kushina Uzumaki, she's too stubborn and simple minded as to make deals with the likes of Gato. For you see dear, back during that festival we got into something of a situation with the Hyuuga twins, who back at the time were very likely as they are today"

"Rigid stuck up presumptuous bastards?" added Fugaku.

Mikoto laughed at this and said "Yes, pretty much though please mind your tongue dear. Anyway, we ran into them and Kushina proposed we all played a game but they immediately turned us down saying that it would be no fair game with boys against girls. But Kushina wouldn't have any of that "trash" and dared them to play a game where they would have the entire advantage!"

"What game?" asked Fugaku.

"Arm wrestling!" replied Mikoto.

"I imagine how that one went on" said Fugaku returning to his scrolls.

"I bet you don't dear. Kushina beat them both, for apparently she decided that if she wanted to be the future Lady Uzumaki she had to know what every one of her subjects did despite the objections from her ministers" said Mikoto getting slightly back as her sons returned home from their morning trainings in the martial arts.

"Thanks for the information dear, I'll be sure to remind the Hyuuga next time I face them in battle!" said Fugaku with a sneer as he went about his daily business.

"Father, mother! I scored more targets than Itachi today!" screamed an excited Sasuke Uchiha as he entered the room still wearing his boots and leaving several muddy footprints on the otherwise pristine wooden floors.

"Wonderful my son, but do try to leave your boots at the entrance next time. You know you will have to clean all of this on your own?" said Mikoto gently turning Sasuke to see his mess.

Sasuke became crestfallen and said "Yes mother…Still I got more targets on horseback bow shooting than Itachi!"

"You are certainly becoming better and better Sasuke. Soon there will be nothing left for me to teach you" said in a pleasant and cool voice Itachi Uchiha, current minister of the military and heir to the Clan.

Itachi went a kiss his mother's cheek before taking a seat next to his father who greeted him with a slight grunt and a nod.

"Father! I scored more…" began to say Sasuke when Fugaku interrupted him with "I know son, you just declared it loud and clear now get back to your studies"

Sasuke became crestfallen and sat next to his mother who pulled out the scrolls from which he was supposed to be learning the arts of diplomacy, economics and military history of his clan and that of others.

Mikoto observed with compassion at his younger son but knew that as wife of a Clan Lord she couldn't chasten her husband in front of others, not even their children. So instead she went over to Fugaku and giving Itachi a cup of tea she said "So, what's going to be the Clan's response to the emergence of the Uzumaki?"

This in turn picked the interest of Itachi and specially that from Sasuke.

Fugaku rubbed his temple and said "I am not sure…guess I can write a letter of congratulations and of good will between our clans. It's very likely that the Three Brothers (In reference to Ino-Shika-Cho) are going to push them into an alliance of sorts given that they depend on one another to remain independent from the bigger Clans"

"We should try to make them our vassals!" said Sasuke with enthusiasm pointing to a map on Itachi's table.

Fugaku turned while Itachi sighed and watched his little brother display his plan.

"The Uzumaki, if I recall right, are exactly to the south east of the Three Brothers, so if we bring them into an alliance we might be able to finally break their stubborn resistance and advance towards the Imperial Capital!" said Sasuke getting pumped up at his tactical assessment.

Itachi knew what was coming but deemed it necessary for his younger brother to be taught harshly from time to time.

Fugaku pinching his nose grabbed the map and pointed to a distinct mark.

"Say Sasuke, where am I pointing to?" said Fugaku.

Sasuke saw the map and gulping said "The Hyuuga Lands"

"And where are they?" asked Fugaku.

"Right next to us to the west" said Sasuke.

"And who flanks them to the North and the South?" asked Fugaku again.

"The Inuzuka in the north and the Aburame at the south" replied Sasuke.

"And how many men do you think they can land at any given moment?" asked Fugaku.

"Up to 60,000 give or take, depending on the season" said Sasuke averting his gaze.

"And how many men do you think would take us to conquer the Three Brothers?" asked Fugaku.

"At least 40,000 by our current estimates…but if we secured an alliance to the Uzumaki we would force them to split their forces!" said Sasuke trying to save face.

"On paper that sounds well Sasuke, but the reality is that you don't even know the Uzumaki, how they fight or how many men they can land. They just emerged once more so it's not likely they have neither the power nor the interest to start maneuvering among Clans just yet!" said Fugaku in a stern voice.

Sasuke no longer finding arguments bowed his head and said nothing.

"If you ever want to lead this Clan alongside your brother Sasuke, you better learn that Clans not only handle themselves through blades and arrows. It takes a shrewd mind to think five steps ahead of your adversary, for where the Hyuuga stand with their vassal Clans the Uchiha stands on its own strength! And we do to this day by being patient, careful and furious when it comes the time! Now get back to your studies and remember what I said…" finished Fugaku returning to his state affairs alongside Itachi.

Sasuke went back to his scrolls not without Itachi first leaning to whisper "For what matters Sasuke, I think your strategy would work out just fine but you are missing a very important element though. Study hard and you'll come to it little brother"

Sasuke smiled excitedly and did as told and went back to his scrolls to figure out what his amazing brother had devised that not even their father could see.

**At Castle Sky Watcher (Home of the Hyuuga Clan)**

"Lord Hiashi, news from the south" said in a stern and educated voice Hizashi Hyuuga twin brother to the Hyuuga Clan Lord and Prime Minster of the Clan.

"What is it brother?" said Hiashi as he went about his katas of their family's ancient hand to hand fighting style.

"The Uzumaki Clan has retaken control of Castle Maelstrom" said Hizashi as he held a towel at the ready for his brother.

"So Kushina has finally been restored to her home? Any details of how she managed to perform such a miracle?" asked Hiashi with mild interest as he finished his training and went to where his brother awaited him to start with the daily affairs of the Clan.

"Not many to be honest, we never kept many agents nearby as to have solid intelligence of what has happened. All we know for certain is that she and probably her unlawful son have been restored to Maelstrom" said Hizashi feeling slightly ashamed of such little information.

Hiashi considered for a few seconds his options and beginning to walk he said "It matters little. She has no real power in any case and it's very likely she'll accept whatever the Three Brothers offer her in exchange for keeping her place"

"What of the Uchiha?" asked Hizashi already knowing the answer but as Prime Minister it was his responsibility to be thorough.

"They won't try anything at the moment, with Kushina in such a weak state, she's of no real use to them and divert forces would be too dangerous for them as it would give us an opening to attack them. It's very likely the Three Brothers will ensnare her to their union of small Clans to secure her and her son" said Hiashi not bothered at all with his brother's obvious question.

"Should we contact the Three Brothers?" asked Hizashi as he fell in step behind his Lord.

"Right now would too obvious. We shall wait until Kushina is part of their little conclave and then we shall start talks regarding a great alliance to defeat the Uchiha once and for all" said Hiashi content that things were moving favorably for him at last.

"If I may" said Hizashi.

"Yes?" replied Hiashi.

"You do remember that Kushina was not exactly a predictable character? Do you think she'll move according to your predictions?" said Hizashi with a slight waver in his voice that made Hiashi turn to look at him with some unease.

Considering that reminder Hiashi closed his eyes thoughtfully to open them with certainty and said "She was certainly a difficult person back in the day but much has changed ever since. She was ousted and gave birth outside the wedlock, she no longer struggles for her future but that of her boy; it falls within reason that she'll do whatever keeps her son safe and as future head of the Clan"

"You think you can manipulate her with that?" said Hizashi voicing his last question for his brother.

"It's not manipulation but the simple truth of life. Mother's become lions to protect their children, we can trust that fiery red head to be a lioness" said Hiashi finally as two servants parted the doors to where his closest family awaited him for their morning ritual.

"Good morning my Lord" said in unison the assembled members of the Hyuuga Clan leading family.

Hitomi and Hiyori, wives to Hiashi and Hizashi respectively, sat next to the mats where their husbands would seat before breakfast was brought for them all.

To the right side of the room, the daughters of Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi sat dressed in splendid kimonos of lavender with floral and starry designs.

To the left seating by himself the lean and strong shape of Hizashi's only son, Neji Hyuuga, who was the pride of the Clan and its very likely inheritor since the current Clan Lord had been unable to produce a male heir.

"Good morning my beloved family; may the spirits of our ancestor watch over us and unveil the path into the bright future of our Clan" replied Hiashi going to take his seat by his wife as Hizashi did the same.

Immediately after, waiting servants behind closed doors entered and served their masters breakfast with almost ritualistic grace and order.

Once the breakfast was served, the servants left the room allowing their masters to begin eating.

Hiashi began to eat and took the chance to observe his two daughters.

Hanabi was a visage of stern beauty and of what a Hyuuga woman should strive to become; intelligent, confident, respectful and fully committed to the greater glory of the Clan. Not to mention that she was very skilled in the Clan's ancient martial art.

Hiashi nodded slightly in approval but his eyes soon became of disappointment when they landed on his eldest daughter Hinata. On the outside Hinata was every bit the princess she was, but to a Hyuuga such superficial appreciations were not enough to judge a person's worth.

And on that note Hinata was every bit a failure that Hyuuga could possibly be for she was unsecure, clumsy at the most important moments and he caught her more than once reading those foolish stories of charming wandering warriors fixing everything that was wrong in the world. And the worst was that even her little sister had already out powered her in the mastering of the Clan's martial art, making Hinata a walking disappointment to him.

The only reason he ever cut her some slack was due to his wife's timely interventions every time he intended to scold her into the properness of the Clan.

Sighing slightly as he went to take a sip of tea, Hiashi turned to look at Neji.

Tall, noble looking and with a sternness to his visage that made him every bit the Hyuuga Clan wanted to be. Smart beyond his years, gifted in all forms of warfare and academics and already shaping up to take up where none of his offspring ever would.

Sometimes Hiashi envied his little brother for being blessed in such a manner.

**On the Path into the Uzumaki Lands**

"I can't believe daddy would send his only daughter to such a demeaning mission!" complained for had to be the hundred time Ino Yamanaka, only daughter to Inoichi Yamanaka and current heir to the Yamanaka Clan as she rode a magnificent white horse while dressed in an elegant purple and gold set of travelling clothes.

"Our parents said that it would be a suitable test for us and see if we are shaping correctly to someday inherit our Clans Ino. You should take it with a bit more of praise for this shows that they trust us enough to ensure an alliance with the Uzumaki" said Chouji clad in his grey and red armor and riding his heavy set horse.

"This is so troublesome…couriers could have taken care of this…" complained Shikamaru as he leant forward on his mount which was a black lean horse who by some funny twist of events seemed as lazy and dispirited as its master. Shikamaru was wearing his armor as well in grey and black colors with a Jacket (Samurai style, check it out if in doubt) with the drawing of a deer's head on the back.

The trio of heirs was being followed by a small force of bodyguards from each of their clans and it has been sometime since they crossed the ancient Uzumaki Gatehouse to enter these lands.

To their surprise, instead of seeing a poor and battered Land after so many years of Gato's control, they saw a Land that was recovering quickly as the towns were busy with repairs, renovations and opening businesses. The lands were being cleared for new crops to be sown, the trees were being felled to provide for more buildings and roads started to be drawn across the Land.

Ino and Chouji were marveled by all this bustling activity but Shikamaru sensed that this was the work of a great and seriously ambitious will. Not to mention that he was puzzled due to the high number of Ramen stands under the name of Ichiraku in all of them.

By the end of their travelling they finally reached Castle Maelstrom and its height and ancient majesty managed to make them feel humble for it reminded them that in days past the Uzumaki were once powerful and respected as much as the Uchiha and the Hyuuga in this days.

As a force of habit Shikamaru assessed the Castle and observed that it was a mighty fortification with little accessible points and that for it to be taken would require an overwhelming force that at the moment their Clans would not be able to assemble.

As they approached they noticed with some concern that many of the Castle's guards did not looked at all like those found in their homeland or any other for that matter. For they had a rough visage to them and a varied assortment of weapons more akin with bandits and corsairs, not to mention that their scars were enough testament to how their lives transcended up to that moment.

The only thing about them that clearly defined them were their brand new uniforms of deep blue plates and black cloth but in such characters it looked rather awkward.

Still they gave them no problem and through forced manners welcomed them and offered them a place to rest while the Castle was notified of their arrival.

Ino scolded both Shikamaru and Chouji when the maidens of the castle, formerly escort ladies, swayed their hips in their short working clothes and inevitably making them grin or scuffle trying not to look attracted.

It didn't take long for a pink haired girl in full armor of red and silver to come and pick them…

"Greetings from Naruto Uzumaki, Lord of the Uzumaki and master of Castle Maelstrom; who comes to us in this day?" asked the girl while carrying a huge Halberd on her shoulder as if it didn't weighted anything.

This left Shikamaru and Chouji slightly speechless for the girl didn't seem that much stronger than Ino at first glance.

Ino seeing their expressions coughed annoyed and said "We are Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka from our respective Clans and we have come seeking audience with your master. So please be quick about it!"

The pink haired girl's brow twitched making Shikamaru and Chouji fear that she would drop the terrible weapon upon them and feed them to the pigs but instead she huffed and turning she said "Follow me!"

"Wait! Who's going to carry our belongings inside? Said Ino with a smirk as Shikamaru and Chouji begged her with their eyes not to push such a dangerous looking character.

The girl turned forcing a smile while a vein throbbed violently on her ample forehead and she said "Servants will come to pick it as soon as my Master formally welcomes you. Until then it will wait here…"

Ino was about to reply again but this time Chouji placed a hand on her mouth while Shikamaru whispered "Stop it Ino, it's enough you try to taunt a woman who could easily split you in half. We came here expecting audience with Lady Kushina, not her son. So be nice if only for 15 minutes!"

Ino removed Chouji's hand from her mouth and twisted it while replying to Shikamaru "Fine, I was just stating my place among them. And don't worry Shikamaru, if Yamanakas are good at something is at manipulation and an inexperienced Lord will be like putty in my hands soon enough!"

The armored girl lead them through the Castle and like the rest of the Clan it was bustling with activity from craftsmen, painters and servants restoring the Castle to its proper glory instead of the Date House Gato had transformed it to.

More than once some servants tumbled with the heirs but only Ino made a comment of it to which the girl just replied "There's much work to be done yet" which in turn made Shikamaru wonder exactly why were they hurrying so much not to mention the source of the resources being used to basically rebuild the entire Clan.

At last the girl led them to a couple of wide solid wooden doors with the seal of the family freshly carved on each door.

The girl pushed them apart with ease despite the protesting crack noise of its hinges.

The trio entered a regally furnished room with a map of the Land of Fire painted on a wall with such detail and care that it could also be called a piece of art.

Turning their attention to the bottom of the room where the Lord of the Clan of the master of the Castle normally seated they saw an old man snoring with a large bottle of sake next to him and for a moment the trio dreaded if this was the new Uzumaki Lord.

Though their fears evaporated when the girl kicked him hard enough to make him fly a bit and land painfully.

"Mister Tazuna! You have lots of work to do as Development Minister! So stop trying to get drunk at every opportunity you have!" screamed the girl feeling embarrassed of showing such display to outsiders.

The man groaned and muffled something about screaming nagging demons but at a cough from the girl the man picked his bottle and exited through a side door.

"Wait a moment please, I'll go fetch my Lord" said the girl stepping through the same door as the man did.

The trio found themselves alone and Chouji was the first to break the silence "Interesting Clan they have here…"

"Tell me about it! And who the hell does that girl thinks herself she is?! Carrying a weapon like that around in front of us and not calling for servants to tend for us!" complained Ino relaxing a bit seeing that protocol and refinement weren't exactly observed in the Uzumaki.

Shikamaru did the same and his eyes drifted back to the large map on the side wall and there he noticed all of the Clans present at the Land of Fire and wondered why would anyone would keep such a thing at this room in particular.

"Say Shikamaru, do you think we will have trouble convincing the Uzumaki to join us?" asked Chouji as he admired the size of the room and the fine furniture within.

"Common sense would dictate that it would be in their best interest to join forces with us to secure their independence from the likes of the Uchiha or the Hyuuga. But until we get the measure of them we won't know for certain, after all, you saw how busy they are with rebuilding their Clan and how strong are the defenses of this land" said Shikamaru still with his gaze taking into the environment of the room to better ascertain the Uzumaki.

"You think they would try something against us?" asked Chouji wondering about Shikamaru's words.

"Unlikely, this Land is very small in any case and it probably would be able to land a significantly small force that would be of no threat to us. At the worst they would have to ally themselves with the likes of the Uchiha and no Clan submits their freedom so easily" replied Shikamaru deciding that he wasn't getting many answers from the room.

"Will you two relax? Whoever this new Lord is, he won't be able to resist my Charm and by the time he realizes it we will be long gone with a sealed treaty between us. And as Shikamaru said, it would be madness for them not to accept as treaty that keeps them independent!" said Ino trying to instill some confidence into them.

Shikamaru had this feeling of uneasiness still on him but he forgot it as the side door opened again and a trio of people entered the room.

The first to enter was the armored girl who stood next to the seat reserved for the Lord. Following her came a gracious woman with long red hair falling to her ankles and dressed in a beautiful Kimono of red and gold with swirl patterns on it. Finally a tall young man with golden hair and tanned skin entered the room still sweating from some exercise and dressed in what seemed working clothes with a swirl sewn to the chest and back.

The young man took seat and immediately after the women sat a step behind him to either side; the armored girl to his right and the red haired woman to his left.

The man took a long breath and finally said "Sorry for the delay guys! I have been working all day and this Castle is so big that I am still getting lost all the time. I am Naruto Uzumaki, Lord of the Uzumaki, Master of this castle and I welcome you all! Say you want a drink or something to eat?"

This left the trio of heirs a bit surprised for Clan lords used to be much more strict and older but they guessed that given how and where this man was raised they shouldn't be that surprised.

Ino was the first to speak as the appointed negotiator and said "Greeting honorable Lord of the Uzumaki. We are Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, heir to our respective clans, neighbors to yours I might add, and we have come here bearing a proposal for your consideration"

Naruto's head perked up at Ino's melodious tone and said "Would you mind coming closer?"

This took the trio by surprise and were about to get up to sit closer to Naruto but he interrupted them saying "Just the girl if you don't mind guys!"

Shikamaru and Chouji looked to one another and then to Ino who nodded to them keeping things under control, so they nodded back to her and sat down again.

Ino walked graciously towards Naruto who cocked his head to a side and scan her body with his bright blue eyes making her feel a bit embarrassed and honestly flattered for her two partners had never made a single comment about her blooming into a full woman.

As she walked towards Naruto she managed to get a good glimpse of this new Lord and to her pleasant surprise he was like a man brought up from a girly magazine (Strange that in such a world there are magazines but I just don't care)

Naruto's arms were uncovered and still tense from whatever work he had been doing and to her surprise they were strong looking and lean as not to look meaty like Chouji's or like noodles in the case of Shikamaru.

Ino's eyes reached Naruto's face and now that she was closer she could appreciate him better. He had a round face similar to the woman behind him who probably made her his mother but distinctive and strong male marks like his jaw.

Still it was the eyes that captivated her the most for they possessed a tint of blue that made the sky feel lacking in light.

"A fine man isn't he?" asked the red haired woman making Ino reel back from her reverie and blush intensely making the young Lord laugh soundly and the girl next to him snicker and send her a look of presumption.

Ino quickly took her seat directly in front of Naruto and said "Yes my Lord turns to be quite a handsome man, you must be very proud Lady Kushina, am I correct?"

"Yes, yes! I am glad Inoichi remembers me! I can see him all over you child though you are not as shy as he used to be!" said Kushina glad for the comment.

"Shy?...I am very sorry my Lady, but my mission is of importance and I would like to see it fulfilled soon" said Ino trying to get into the correct mood for the negotiations she expected to seal and demonstrate that she was a worthy heir to her family.

"Of course, I know there will be plenty of time for me to tell you every juicy story on you dad back when we were children. And of course stories of Shikaku and Chouza!" said rising her voice to pick the other two's attention.

Coughing slightly Ino produced a scroll from the sleeve of her travelling clothes and unrolled it before Naruto who cocked his head in confusion.

"My father and Lord of the Yamanaka along with his Lordships Shikaku Nara and Chouza Akimichi desire to extend their compliments on your retaking of the Clan from the vile Gato and also to extend to you their hands in friendship and hopefully brotherhood" said Ino bowing slightly.

"Naruto accepts this and sends his regards in the name of the Uzumaki" quickly replied Kushina keeping some protocol knowing her son would not find the proper words.

Ino nodded and then setting the tone properly she began "As my Lord must know, our three Clans are widely known as the Three Brothers for our legendary alliance that has managed to keep our independence in the face of much larger Clans throughout generations. In the face of such struggle we which to have the Uzumaki join us to share in our strength and continue our path of self-determination"

Naruto straightened out and frowned slightly making Ino wonder if she had somehow upset him but gulping down she placed a stoic face and awaited a response.

"Say do any of you guys intend to conquer the country?" asked Naruto much to the surprise of the heirs.

"M-My Lord?" said Ino trying to buy time to think of a proper response.

"I asked if any of you have any intention of conquering the country? Are you taking any action for it or trying to covet anything from the other clans?" asked Naruto again in a casual tone that unsettled the trio.

Ino looked sideways and dared to look back at her partners but not finding any answers she said with carefully chosen words "My Lord, our Clans are very small and we just don't have the strength to do more than keep our freedom and that of our people. Our goals are humble but honorable"

Naruto seemed satisfied by the answer which made Ino relax slightly but acknowledge that these negotiations were not going to be so easy.

"Then you won't mind returning what's mine by right, correct?" said Naruto standing up as Ino and the other two saw him with surprise.

Ino panicking turned to look at Kushina and see if somehow she would chasten her child but her kind smile told her that she would not say anything.

Naruto stood next to her and offered his hand to the confused Ino while Shikamaru and Chouji tensed fearing for their partner.

Ino took his hand and was pulled quickly to her feet only to be led towards the masterfully painted map on the wall.

After a few steps Naruto let go of her hand and then approached the map and with care not to touch it he pointed to a patch of lands directly outside the Uzumaki's grand gatehouse.

"These lands here used to be my Clan's, but after Gato took over you took them over as you properly refused to acknowledge that usurper's hold on them. I want them back since you don't seem to be dedicating them to anything purposeful" said Naruto flatly leaving Ino without comments for no Clan Lord would ever suggest such a thing and much less in such casualty.

"My Lord, I beg your pardon but that's preposterous! Those lands belong to…" began to say Ino defensively but was interrupted by Naruto.

"To my Clan, and I thank you wholeheartedly for keeping them safe and prosperous but they are ours and it's our right to claim them as such. Give them back and you shall not have any problem with us, we have our sights on much grander things than petty Clans with no ambition to drive them" said Naruto digging his eyes deep into Ino who now retreated a step feeling overwhelmed by the words and the situation developing in front of her.

Chouji was about to stand with anger in his eyes but a staying hand from Shikamaru managed to calm him down.

Shikamaru rose to his feet and said with a steel in his voice that surprised Ino to no end for so far she had only heard laziness in his tone all her life "My Lord, those lands belong to who works them and we have done so for almost twenty years uninterrupted. We just can't handle them back just because you claim to have any right to them"

Naruto flashed him a grin and retorted smartly "People work the land and I bet that those people used to serve the Uzumaki Clan in the past. The only thing that would change is the banner flying above them"

"My Lord! If we joined together in an alliance I am sure there's much we could do to bolster our strengths. Who cares as long as we all share in the wealth and protect one another from foreign aggression?!" said Ino hurriedly trying to rescue the situation.

"Who cares?! Do you have any idea of what I did to get back my Clan?! (Bluffing of course) I don't intend to just sit idle and let my years go to waste just because I recovered what's mine by right! No, I want more and I want it all! And if you guys won't use my Lands for anything useful then I want them back! Do so and I promise to overlook your lack of initiative as I stride to glory" said Naruto flatly closing his eyes and grinning wildly.

"Madness!" finally screamed Chouji getting to his full height which made him look almost like a bear.

Chouji went straight to Naruto but was stopped when the wide blade of the girl's Halberd stood in his way.

Panicking Ino began to stutter and mindlessly walked back towards Shikamaru who carefully stepped in front of her.

Shikamaru caught Naruto's eyes and said "You do realize what this means correct?"

"Of course! That one way or another those lands will be mine, but I am not such a bad player that I won't give you chance. Go back to your lands and gather your men, then we will see whose mettle is stronger!" said Naruto in a defiant tone.

"Very well, Lord Uzumaki" finished saying Shikamaru with a stone serious tone and face.

With this Shikamaru bowed respectfully at Kushina who waved him goodbye without a worry and then proceeded to lead his two friends out of the Castle and back to the road.

Before any of them could leave the room though Naruto said "Before you go and make ready, there's one last thing"

The trio turned wary of what this deranged man had to say and Shikamaru said "What?"

"Ino, you'll be mine!" said Naruto with certainty and an intense stare that made Ino shudder.

**AN: Done!**

**Boy did I enjoy writing this chapter! So on the next chapter we have the formal start of Naruto's conquest so make certain to stay tuned.**

**I made a basic introduction to some of the world's other characters whom I'll introducing later on other chapters.**

**I also like to thank you all for the many ideas and suggestions you have thrown my way as well as your praise. It's like a drug I don't want to get off from!**

**As always keep sending ideas and suggestions to make this story awesome and for those who enjoy my other projects know that I am also working on the next chapters as well.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	5. Against the Odds!

**Chapter 5: Against the Odds!**

"I have to hand it over to you kid, you really know how to get into the most interesting problems!" said Zabuza amused as he and every other advisor of the Uzumaki clan gathered in his Castle.

"Shut up Zabuza! I know what I am doing!" said Naruto though no one believed him much.

"As I was saying, we can post men at the Grand Gatehouse and from there weather whatever the Three Brothers send at us" said Yoroi pointing to the tactical map where the Gatehouse was signaled with a little wooden piece.

"But if we do that, what stops them from just blocking us off? We wouldn't be any better than when Gato ruled here" added Sakura as she studied the map.

"The problem is that we just don't have enough men to meet them on the open and though we have started the training for new soldiers, it will be at least three months before we have another 3000 men ready to march. And even then we might still be grossly outnumbered" said Yoroi making the spirits of Naruto and Sakura drop slightly.

"I don't think that Yoroi…While I served Gato I did my homework by keeping tabs on the rest of the Land of Fire, given that I intended to someday take over Gato…In any case, the Three Brothers won't bother themselves with sending many troops against us. At the worst they will spare 8,000 men against us but take that number with a grain of salt it might be much smaller" said Zabuza picking his ear without showing much interest.

"In any case, our best hope is to dig in on the Gatehouse and wait until better tidings, perhaps a winter raid" said Yoroi.

"Won't work either, they will just dig in as well and we will be trapped within our own lands!" said Sakura not seeing an easy answer either.

Naruto observed the map and said "We are indeed trapped in our lands by the Gatehouse, isn't any way to get out and say surround their forces?"

"There are some hidden smuggling paths that Gato had built but they are far from the Gatehouse and there's no cover as to allow us to move enough men to their rear" said Zabuza.

"I think we are seeing this too simply if I might add" said Kushina drawing the council's attention.

"What do you mean mom?" asked Naruto sitting back.

"We are not facing some small Clans, we are facing the Three Brothers my son and they did not earn such title out of just being allies throughout generations. Those three have been on those Lands for over ten generations in the face of greater Clans and men much more ambitious and still came through victorious at every attempt of others to deny their freedom" said Kushina in a teaching attitude.

"Their victories and manner in which they carried their campaigns are both the stuff of legends and military history in books so even if they bring few soldiers you can always expect them to fight like the best. And I have every confidence that their children are every bit like their parents, so we can expect them to work coordinated and with superb strategy behind" added Kushina further depressing the council.

"But not all is lost, the Three Brothers are like pillars sustaining a huge roof and once you take out one the other two won't be able to hold on their own. What I mean is that they have fought together for so long that they can no longer fight on their own anymore with their roles in their military deeply defined" said Kushina with wisdom others took in silence.

Naruto got up and stretched as he stared at the map and his gaze focused on the Gatehouse where he expected to make his first move and there he noticed something that was almost impossible to see.

"Yoroi, do you know what this mark before the Gatehouse means?" asked Naruto pointing to the map.

Yoroi got up and went to see the point where Naruto was pointing at and after a brief moment of thought, he said "That my Lord is a rather steep slope before the Gatehouse. It was made so that any attacker would have a hard time attacking the Gatehouse and grant the defenders the highest point on the battlefield to rain as many arrows as possible. That's why our Land is so hard to access and much more to conquer"

"I see…" said Naruto rubbing his chin as a mischievous smile formed on his face.

"Naruto, before you decide on anything there's one last thing I wish to say and I think that with the council reunited it's as good moment as it will be" said Kushina clapping making the side door open.

From the door two old priests entered carrying a large object wrapped in a fine crimson silk with golden swirls sewn on it and tied with multiple seals and blessed rope also of silk.

This in turn made everyone in the room stare at the object with awe and even Zabuza sat properly keeping an eye on the object.

"My son let me ask you this one thing. Is your desire true? Is your ambition strong enough to shatter the realm of wish and imagination and become a reality?" asked Kushina with serious tone and fiery eyes.

Naruto gulped at this for it was far and between when his mother got this serious but seeing that this was one of those moments he straightened up and rising his head with pride said "Yes mother, my heart is true and my dreams strong. I'll fight with every fiber of my being and bring my dream into fruition and let all doom come to me if I ever waver!"

Kushina observed him for a moment and nodded feeling content and with a swift motion she pulled an ornate dagger from her robes and cut the fine silk rope holding together the wrapping silk and seals of the object.

The silk fell slowly to the floor revealing a long and elegant shaft of sapphire blue tipped with a long and slender blade of two edges and a ruby etched I the middle and a strong haft of iron on the other side.

Kushina took the weapon and swung it a couple of times above her head and then two lightning fast cutting movements demonstrating the feather light weight of the weapon and its superb balance.

Moving the tip like quicksilver, Kushina placed it in front of her son by surprise but to her approval he didn't moved. Then she placed the haft against the floor and said "This is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, one of the world's legendary weapons that history claims fell from the heaven when the gods themselves battled one another before the coming of man. This blade has been in our Clan from even before we rose as a proper one and it has seen our enemies vanquished time and time again"

"As you can see it is a marvelous weapon with few equals on the world but before you grasp it and ride on to war you must know that as powerful as it is, it's also a cursed object not to be wielded lightly" said Kushina carrying the weapon into an offering posture.

"For this weapon will see you destroyed if your heart hesitates. So tell me my son once more, are you certain this is the path you wish to follow?" asked Kushina one last time bowing before her son and offering the spear.

"I do!" replied Naruto with steel in his voice and a grin to his mouth as he grabbed the spear and gently at first tested its balance and admired the blood red ruby set on the blade.

After that he turned once more to the map and said "Zabuza, Yoroi…gather everyone you can and call for Tazuna! I have an idea!"

**On the path to the Uzumaki Gatehouse**

"Can you believe the nerve of that barbarian?!" complained Ino for what had to be the thousandth time on their journey ahead of the Three Brother's combined army.

"Calm down Ino, this guy needs a humbling lesson and we are the ones to impart it!" said Chouji confidently punching his chest with his armored fist.

"I mean, how dare he say such a thing? That I'll be his?! Such a fool!" said Ino though somewhere deep within her she felt flattered over being the center of a man's desire and also the memory of the intense stare Naruto had directed at her back then. It still sent shivers down her spine.

Shikamaru marched at the front of the trio wearing his helmet with metallic antlers and just observed the path ahead as he used the noise of 6,000 men marching behind him to focus on the task given to them to further prove themselves as heirs and also to avenge the insult suffered at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki.

Shikamaru wished their parents would have lent them more men for the task but recent movements on the borders had forced them to relocate forces due to suspicion that the Uchiha and the Hyuuga would soon start fighting again as they did every year to take a few precious miles of territory from the other.

He would have argued that this year would not be any different and that they could spare more men to properly pacify this deranged Lord, but couriers took their time and that was something they didn't had especially if they wanted to avoid a roaming army of Uzumakis plundering their lands with leisure.

So he needed to rush at the Gatehouse and contain them or with any luck conquer it and set terms for the Uzumaki.

Shikamaru understood the danger behind the splitting of forces but something didn't stopped nagging at the back of his head when he remembered their journey into the land of the Uzumaki.

The Clan was bustling with activity and rebuilding and that alone had set off several alarms in his strategic spirit since it was a symptom that whoever ruled that place was planning something for the future. And when his suspicions were proven true the sight of Naruto's eyes had sincerely unsettled him for never in his life had he seen such will or stubbornness etched in someone's soul.

Still, what nagged him the most was his desire to claim Ino for himself. I mean, who would want to have a bossy, loud and presumptuous woman by his side! Shikamaru had enough with his mother already and he had declared that he wanted a woman not to pretty nor too ugly to have a quiet life on his own.

"He would probably kick her out of his castle within the hour…" thought Shikamaru aloud with a smirk.

"You said something Shika?!" said Ino still fuming for some reason.

"Nothing…" said Shikamaru as they finally began to devise the Uzumaki Gatehouse which actually was a large fortress with a thick wall with stone foundations and a wide frontal door.

Shikamaru knew that the place was a fortress with a large tunnel crossing beneath it and two thick walls. One at the front and another to the back effectively dividing the Uzumaki lands from theirs.

Properly manned the Gatehouse was a formidable fortification and one that made larger numbers become insignificant if provided with enough resources and weapons and he suspected the rest of the Clan already did its part.

Shikamaru had explained to his partners that there were two options to properly neutralize the Uzumaki. One was to take the Gatehouse and control traffic into and from the Uzumaki lands and the other was to build an exterior wall and fortress that could stop any attempt from the Uzumaki to exit their lands and invade them.

Shikamaru would have wanted the first but with the men they were provided he opted for the second but to do that he needed to establish a strong force in front of the Gatehouse while workers constructed his wall and fortress.

Shikamaru suspected that Naruto wouldn't be able to bring more than 2,000 men to the field but the strength of the combined forces should be enough to deter any attempt from Naruto to stop their works.

"No way!" gasped Chouji making Shikamaru reel back from his reverie and saw why Chouji was surprised.

Now that they were within proper viewing distance from the Gatehouse, Shikamaru noticed that the fortress was brimming with men ready to fight and dozens of Banners flying proudly over its battlements.

Naruto had arranged his men directly on top of the slope on three lines and behind boards that would stop arrows from hitting them.

"How could they? And so quickly?" asked Chouji uncertain of what they were seeing.

"Calm down Chouji! This is within our expectations, we will just have to drive them behind their walls and start working as soon as possible" said Shikamaru to calm down his partner.

"Have the men adopt a Ram Formation just beyond the range of a bow and await my signal" screamed Shikamaru to his lieutenant and then went to the rear to have the workers away from the battle field and begin the disposition of their war camp.

**Some hours after the Three Brothers began their maneuvering**

The war camp had been positioned behind their forces and there Ino had been commanded to stay and relay back to the front lines whatever news from the rear came and observe the general movements of the enemy.

Chouji would command from the front as the forces of his Clan would provide for the heavy set of the infantry that would advance to the fiercest fighting as they usually did, under the cover of their shields.

Shikamaru on his part would remain at command of his Clan's cavalry and also on command of the Yamanaka's light infantry and bowmen to provide cover and flexibility should they need it as the battle unfolded.

So far the Uzumaki forces had remained still but making a lot of noise sending taunts and challenges but they fell in deaf ears for the Three Brothers armies were beyond such petty tactics.

Shikamaru observed one last time the battlefield and saw that his primary formation of battle was ready to commence the attack. He had been clear that the goal was to push them behind their walls and keep them there though if Chouji saw a good opportunity to break them and occupy the fortress he should take it making certain to leave a retreat path open.

He was reluctant to actually give the order to advance but the Uzumaki had already tempted an attack and some of their bowmen had attempted some shots at them falling dangerously short of their forward lines.

Shikamaru shot a glance towards the fortress on the summit of the slope hoping to see a white flag or a single rider asking for parlay but to his disappointment nothing of the sort was coming.

Sighing "Troublesome…" Shikamaru raised his hand and signaled Chouji to begin their advance towards the walls with the intent to break the forward Uzumaki.

**At the Uzumaki Gatehouse**

"They come…" said Yoroi feeling the rush of battle once more in his old bones.

"Very well, start harassing them with everything we got! We need them to buy the ruse long enough!" said Naruto as he paced with an expectant grin from one side to the other.

Sakura nodded and raised a red flag that several field commanders saw and ordered bowmen to start shooting arrows in a disorderly fashion towards the advancing enemy lines and the men behind the barricades to hurl stones, boulders and balls of burning haystack to try and disrupt the enemy from getting to the summit of the slope.

Naruto saw with satisfaction as the Yamanaka bowmen closed behind the Akimichi infantry and began to return fire though more with the intent to make the defenders hide than actually hit them.

Naruto paced to the back of the fortress and he observed the assembled men in orderly ranks but ignored them as he called out "Tazuna! How's it going?!"

Tazuna stumbled covered in dirt and dust and with an annoyed look replied "It's done, one more hit and it's all bets off. Still are you certain? There's no going back if you do this"

Naruto laughed and said with a dismissive wave "Don't worry, after today we won't need it anymore! I don't plan on coming back here in a long time!"

"Await my signal and be sure to get out fast!" finished saying Naruto.

Naruto went back to the front and joined Sakura as they surveyed the field with awe for this was the first battle any of them glimpsed in their entire lives.

The Akimichi had started to scream a battle cry every five seconds as they weathered the Uzumaki defensive onslaught and it sent shivers down Sakura's spine who despite being naturally brave and confident was beginning to feel apprehensive for her life, Naruto's and everyone in the Clan and so soon after they finally had reclaimed their land.

She was about to take a step back when Naruto's hand landed on top of hers drawing her attention to him.

"Don't worry Sakura chan! I got you!" said Naruto with his usual grin and that was all Sakura needed to recover her courage and nod with a tiny blush.

**On the Field before the Wall of the Gatehouse**

Zabuza was covering under one of the barricades set up to defend from the arrows that felled continually on them and miraculously avoided hitting the Akimichi in the back.

"Guess their fabled alliance has some merit to it" breathed Zabuza as he gripped his Executioner's Blade with excitement as the Akimichi closed the gap between them with long ponderous steps with their commander holding a shield that barely covered his frame and a large black rod he suspected was quite heavy and intended to club someone to a pulp.

Zabuza observed his men, the bravest and more hardened of the warriors he had led during his service under Gato, and saw that they had run out of stones and boulders and soon the knife work would come.

Zabuza knew already that discipline always prevailed over talent and bravado and though they had armors now and were truly brave and skilled, the Akimichi would still claim several of them before the time to withdraw came.

Zabuza sneered and with a mighty roar raised his gigantic sword above his head and with that leapt from cover and followed by a wave of blue and black smashed directly into the Akimichi forward line making it balk a second.

Zabuza was a storm swinging his sword from one side to the other cutting through shields, spears and broadswords and opening a hole in the Akimichi forward line while his warriors jumped pulling shields with them and allowing their partners to get close to the Akimichi and skewer them with knives and swords punched through holes in their armor that years of experience told them already where to find.

For a moment Zabuza thought that maybe they would break the first attack but a roar called him back to attention as the Akimichi commander swung his rod from one side to the other sending several of his men flying with broken limbs and backs making the Akimichi rally, close ranks and resume their advance in order.

Zabuza roared in response emboldening his men to follow and with a ferocious grin went to attack the Akimichi commander and maybe draw some blood before pulling back.

Zabuza clad in his regular Blue and Black armor no different to other soldier of the Akimichi landed with a powerful clash of steel on steel making the Akimichi commander grunt with the effort of stopping such destructive force behind the Executioner's Blade.

"I bet your allies will turn tail the moment I lop your head off!" hissed Zabuza at the Akimichi commander who roared back at him and pushed back.

Zabuza managed to stop the attacks of the Akimichi commander a couple of times, already impressed with the power and speed he managed to put behind his attacks but could tell that the young man lacked years of actual combat experience behind him.

The Akimichi commander defended but Zabuza's attack had been a feint and he managed to deliver a powerful kick to the gut that managed to push him back though failed to double him indicating how thick his armor was and very likely his body as well.

Zabuza continued like this and was getting to score more and more hits though so far the Akimichi commander had been careful of not allowing the blade to fall upon him for that would very likely kill him on the spot or wound him seriously.

Zabuza was getting further and further into the frenzy of battle as he saw his opportunity to claim the commander coming close with every strike and the inevitable mistake that would grant him victory. But a blowing horn managed to bring him back to the reality as he saw warriors in light armor of purple and gold pour among the Akimichi and lend swifter blades to the battle and regain the momentum as several of Zabuza's warriors fell quickly and began to cede ground.

In this moment of confusion the Akimichi commander managed to put a thrust into Zabuza's gut that managed to push him back and allowed him to see how many of his men had felled and how many were attacking.

"This better works kid!" snarled Zabuza as he went back to keep cutting as many warriors as he could.

The before he could land another blow on a terrified Yamanaka soldier a distinctive horn blew from the Gatehouse and with a wild grin that men usually had when successfully managed to hide an ace up their sleeve, he turned to his men and said "It's every man for himself boys!"

And with that Zabuza broke into a run as the rest of his men broke combat and rushed ina disorderly fashion back into the opening doors of the Gatehouse while warriors on the fortress covered them with volleys of arrows.

**On the Three Brothers side**

"Look at them run!" said Ino with satisfaction as the Uzumaki warriors cut combat and ran desperately back to the cover of their Gatehouse.

Ino then glanced the battlefield and noting nothing of concern for their army signaled with a flag to Shikamaru that everything was under the expectations and that he could press the attack.

On his horse, Shikamaru saw the flag and rising his own he turned to look at the mass of soldier running for cover.

From the distance he observed that Chouji had risen his own flag and awaited his approval to make a run for the gate and try to take the Gatehouse itself.

Shikamaru hesitated …

**On the Uzumaki Gatehouse**

Naruto saw with satisfaction as his warriors poured back into the Gatehouse and was couldn't wait to give the order for the soldiers on the wall to step down but something was wrong.

The Akimichi and Yamanaka soldiers were not pursuing and instead were beginning to reform ranks.

"They didn't bite it!" said Sakura with renewed apprehension looking at Naruto with concern for their gamble was about to fail.

Naruto saw Sakura with a bit of doubt and then he turned to look at his spear and the sight of it reminded him that he was not allowed to hesitate.

Naruto growled and grabbed the spear and from the balcony he used to observe the battle waved his spear and shouted at the top of his lungs "Hey you fatso! What's the problem?! Are too fat to climb the rest of the slope?! Is this the mettle of the Akimichi? Or you moms feed you so much that you need mules to pull you up?!"

Seeing his example the rest of the soldiers on the wall and those still running into the Gatehouse began to scream their own taunts to the heavyset warriors of the Akimichi.

Within moments the Akimichi warriors led by their commander roared a mad scream and breaking ranks closed to the Gatehouse which was still open inviting them to enact their vengeance on the very foolish defenders. The Yamanaka warriors in their midst without clear orders also followed in to help their long standing brothers in arms.

**On the Three Brother's side**

Shikamaru had been on the verge of signaling a retreat but when he saw how the Akimichi broke ranks and rushed towards the Gatehouse and pulled the Yamanaka behind them he realized with increasing dread how the bowmen on the wall of the Gatehouse started to abandon it well before the Akimichi started to pour through the gate.

Making the sum he realized they had been lured into some sort of trap and ordered his lieutenant to blow the retreat but knew that it was already late as the roar of the Akimichi's throat would drown anything else.

**On the Uzumaki Gatehouse**

"Great!" said Naruto rushing to the back of the Gatehouse and screamed "Now Tazuna!"

His order was relayed and well beneath the frontal wall of the Gatehouse Tazuna grunted with some satisfaction and said to his men "Alright, lets smash this thing and get very fast out of here!"

As one dozens of men lifted heavy hammers and struck the final hit on the already weakened foundations of the outer wall.

A deep growl of the rocks indicated Tazuna that the deed was done and nothing would be able to stop it save the hand of the gods themselves and he bet they wouldn't want to miss the show they just unleashed!

Naruto on the surface heard the same growl and turning to his men he screamed "Ready yourselves! We have been called small and weak by the very fools assailing our walls but we Uzumaki are among the great Clans of the Land of Fire and its time we declared it properly to the world! Await my signal and be ready to ride on hell itself!

**Beneath the outer wall of the Uzumaki Gatehouse**

Chouji Akimichi saw with satisfaction as his warriors started to gather around him to push down the gates of the wall and storm the fortification.

He had been enraged by the taunts of the Uzumaki at first but when the fury of his warriors scared them into the Gatehouse he saw his chance to take it and save Shikamaru many troubles and worries.

As his men drew a battery ram brought forward from the rear ranks he heard a deep grumble that drowned the screams of his men and soon rendered them all silent putting an end to their mad charge and made them wonder in confusion.

Then a thunderous cracking sound drew Chouji's attention to the wall as thousands of cracks started to form on the white wall and then he realized how foolish he had been.

A second later the massive wall collapsed on itself and down on the advancing forces of the Three Brothers who wouldn't be able to run fast enough from the terrible avalanche the Uzumaki had unleashed upon them.

On the Three Brothers side

"Chouji…" said Ino almost breathless as the outer wall of the Gatehouse collapsed in an avalanche of stone, wood and bricks washing the now broken and fleeing ranks of warriors who were being quickly overrun and swallowed.

"Chouji!" screamed Shikamaru as the horror of the spectacle paralyzed him atop his horse and he realized that before such a destructive and maddening tactic he just didn't knew where to even begin.

As the avalanche rolled down the slope enveloping most of his forces he devised that in the wake of the avalanche several Uzumaki banner had been raised and nearly a thousand warriors came down upon them.

"Curses!" hissed Shikamaru ordering his cavalry to cover the war camp directly in front of the slowing avalanche.

Shikamaru rode as quickly as he could and found Ino who came running at him while a servant followed her closely with her horse at the ready.

"Shikamaru! Where's Chouji?!" screamed Ino on the verge of tears as she came next to Shikamaru pulled on his jacket.

"Get out of here Ino, run to our parents and relay what has happened!" said Shikamaru as the dust began to cover them.

"Where's Chouji?! Where's him?!" screamed again Ino as the fierce wind of the coming avalanche pushed her slightly.

"I don't know! Just get on your horse and get out of here!" screamed back Shikamaru with anger mixed with anguish.

Shikamaru didn't wait for a reply and nodded to the servant and two of his best riders to get her on the horse and get out. He would have to hold this position with just 200 horse mounted warriors and he knew they wouldn't last long against the enemy.

Then the cloud of dust intensified blocking the light of the sun above and within it Shikamaru heard two whistling sounds and two loud bumps on the ground.

"Ino!" managed to scream Shikamaru when a third whistling sound drew his attention and as he turned the world went black.

**AN: Done!**

**Boy was I inspired on this chapter!**

**So what do you think of this battle? Sufficiently Naruto like?**

**I bet you hate me for leaving the chapter on this cliffhanger!**

**Hatred aside, please let me know your opinion, specially about the pace I chose for the battle for its different from a man on man battle and it's my first large scale battle and the feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**Also I decided to introduce the tailed beasts as legendary weapons of different shapes and powers to add a bit of mysticism to the story but don't worry, it will be heavily toned down as not to make them too much of a cheap shot. This idea was given to me by CelticReaper, so thumbs up to you sir!**

**I am still largely inspired so expect an update pretty soon.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	6. Spoils of War

**Chapter 6: Spoils of War**

"Chouji!" screamed Ino as she came to and her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she was into.

"Be calm child, you are safe" said a whispering voice right by her left side.

Ino quickly turned to her left side but regretted it for her neck pained her greatly and she saw the face of Lady Kushina Uzumaki illuminated by the light of candles on a corner.

"Where am I? Where's Chouji and Shikamaru?!" hissed Ino realizing that she was no longer in her campaign clothes but in fine sleeping clothes of blue and gold with swirls on it and without her dagger.

"You are on the Uzumaki Gatehouse since yesterday and your friends are resting right next to you" said Kushina pointing to her right where in simple futons Chouji and Shikamaru were covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes but breathing strongly and very alive.

Ino almost burst into tears of relief but remembered how the battle had gone and the terrible avalanche by the end of it.

"You were captured by mister Zabuza's boy, quite an extraordinary young man I might add though he could do without the androgynous looks he seems to prefer. Poor Naruto sprouted white hairs when he "accidentally" touched his chest and realized that he was a man!" said Kushina with a quiet laughter.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Ino realizing her position.

"For the time being you are hostages and since you are of noble birth, rest assured that no harm will come to you for now" replied Kushina.

Ino nodded as she absorbed the news and leant back to continue resting glad for the moment that her friends were safe. Then she said "Where's Naruto?"

"What's this? Interested in my son? You must know I am quite the strict mother!" said Kushina making Ino blush and pout.

"He's outside helping repair the wall. That boy, he should be resting but he has always been like this. Every time an idea lodged in his head he would put such energy into it that even the gods must be envious of him" said Kushina with motherly pride.

"What of our men?" Ino asked.

"Well many passed away but many others were brought from under the rubble and were disarmed and right now are being tended to for their wounds" answered Kushina filling a cup with fresh water and helping Ino to a sitting position.

Ino relaxed and thought of how could she hopefully build a position for negotiating but at the moment the Uzumaki held every card. Three heirs and a they just destroyed an army of 6,000 men severely weakening whatever strength the Three Clans could send for them for they couldn't afford leaving the north undefended and vulnerable against the Uchiha who liked to try their hand every now and then with incursions.

"May I make a question my Lady?" asked Ino coming back to the present.

"Yes child?" said Kushina giving her the cup of water.

"When Naruto said that I would be his? What did he meant exactly?" asked Ino averting her eyes and blush well hidden by the flickering darkness of the room.

"Oh that? Well, he's not good with words so I would say that exactly what he meant. He intends to keep you for himself" replied Kushina calmly making Ino surprised.

"He intends to make me his wife?!" asked Ino blushing madly.

"No, he said his dream was to conquer the land and fill his Castle with the most beautiful maidens! He hasn't thought much of what he intends to do after he gets what he wants but he never fails to surprise me!" said Kushina.

"You mean he wants me as his concubine?! Such nerve!" almost screamed Ino indignant.

"Maybe, maybe not; He just wants to be surrounded with beautiful women and keep them safe from the wars plaguing the country. But since you are all princesses and the like, he will have to fight to get you all! Quite the paradox isn't it?" said Kushina.

"That's so bizarre!" said Ino aghast over such an absurd dream of a Clan Lord.

"I know! But you know what? I believe he can conquer the country and fulfill his dream" replied Kushina still with a smile on her face.

"Why you believe that? Even if he manages to beat us there's no way he can defeat the likes of the Uchiha or the Hyuuga!" replied Ino still trying to find some sense in Naruto's ambition.

"Consider this, for generations Clans have warred against one another for control of the country and the most successful had managed to gain some supremacy that starts to wane almost as soon as they take hold of the Imperial Capital. In the end, one after another had the same dream and all of them failed miserably and saw their clans nearly destroyed or completely so" began to say Kushina.

"But my son not once has mentioned he wants to conquer the country just for the sake of it. He wants to do it because he wants the maidens of the land for himself! It sounds ludicrous I know but maybe he's the one destined to finally unite this country, because for the first time in history a man with no desire to unite it has risen to do something completely different" said Kushina.

Ino nodded and said calmly "You mean that he uniting the country would be a byproduct of getting the maidens of this country? Can such a ridiculous thing become true?!"

"Well he defeated 6,000 men with an avalanche, it hardly gets more amazing than that!" replied Kushina trapping Ino.

Ino sighed at the veracity of that statement and just leant back in defeat and depressed over having failed her dad as an heir of the family. Gods know what Naruto intends for her and her clan.

"Oh don't be so down! Naruto isn't some sort of monster you know? He won't do anything cruel or humiliate your father. He's more kind hearted than you realize albeit he can be a bit brazen on the way he do things" said Kushina trying lighten her mood.

"He will try to keep me for him, whatever he intends, doesn't he?" said Ino looking up to Kushina.

"Yes he will, he was quite clear on that. But this also represents a chance for you Ino" said Kushina as she went to tend for the battered Chouji.

"What do you mean?" said Ino turning to stand on her arms as she saw that Kushina treated Chouji properly.

"Well, you'll be close to him from now on. That means you'll have his ear close as well and so you can add your two coins to any plan he formulates. And if he does become a successful conqueror, you would be right by his side you know? And since you are a really pretty young woman, I bet he will listen to you often if you play your cards well enough" said Kushina in a conniving tone.

This in turn made Ino's eyes to go wide and soon her mind began to race with the multitude of possibilities such a position would give her and her clan and for that matter that of Shikamaru and Chouji's.

"But before you think ahead too much Ino. One warning that I won't repeat; if you guide my son to his ruin, I'll end you and your clan and not even a memory of it will be left behind to remind the world that a Yamanaka ever lived" said Kushina while tending now to Shikamaru.

Ino gulped and unconsciously nodded at the threat.

Turning kind spoken again Kushina said in a sing song voice "And you should also consider, that if he does indeed become successful, you'll have plenty of company soon enough. So you would be wise in siring him a son before anyone else!"

Ino turned bright red and hid beneath her blankets with a girly squeal that made Kushina laugh lightly and Shikamaru and Chouji grimace still in unconsciousness.

**The Day after the Battle of the Gatehouse**

The day turned to see a new world that soon the rest of the country would hear of and react in a multitude of ways.

The battle had ended in an astounding victory for the Uzumaki after their gamble had paid off handsomely with just about a hundred casualties on their side and an enemy army completely destroyed in a single blow.

Of the Three Brothers army only 1,500 soldiers of the different Clans had survived with a number of injuries from crippling to just shock over such a disaster being unleashed don them. The rest had been since pulled from beneath the ruins and given proper services for such courageous souls and as a sign of respect.

Naruto had commanded Zabuza to secure the construction materials brought by Shikamaru and ordered the reconstruction of the defensive wall of the Gatehouse. Something master Tazuna found with very little humor after being so thorough in its original destruction.

Riders had been sent to bring word of the Uzumaki victory to the Clan Lords of the Three Brothers but it would be a couple of days for them to bring back an answer or an invading army to finish what their children could not.

Sakura had made quite clear that despite the victory, they wouldn't be able to relax just yet because they no longer had a wall behind which to hide and the wrath of the Clan Lords would be immense. So she made a point of using their hostages to the fullest as to avoid such fate.

But Naruto had other plans for the captured heirs…

The moment Naruto heard that the heirs were finally awake and about he had abandoned the rebuilding efforts and along with Sakura now wearing their respective armor, went to see them as to ascertain their future.

Naruto quickly opened the sliding doors and entered to a room where Kushina was already waiting for them and refreshments had been served.

Shikamaru and Chouji were still largely bandaged but what truly hurt them was their wounded pride as for Ino she didn't had any cut or scrape and was now dressed in a Kimono with the colors and designs of his clan as to make clear that she was now his no matter what happened now.

Naruto smiled slightly but he quickly went and stood in front of Chouji who was looking at him with barely contained anger.

Naruto then knelt in front of him and bowing with his forehead to the ground he said aloud "I am so very sorry! Please forgive me!"

This made the three heirs and Sakura become extremely surprised for this was the last thing they expected the victor to do.

Chouji turned quickly to look at his partners and finding no answer as to what to do he said with caution "I-I forgive you?"

"Really?! Thanks! I really never meant to stoop so low but I was in a bind there so I promise to invite you to the most delicious bowl of Ramen you have ever tasted!" said a satisfied Naruto who went to sit properly with his blue cape falling behind him.

"Exactly why are you apologizing for my Lord? Our memory is fuzzy" said Ino trying to shed some light to Naruto's weird behavior.

"Oh? Well I managed to get Chouji here to attack the walls by calling him and his warriors fat asses and whatnot. That was very low from me and I feel that it was unfair for they are clearly not fat but big and strong warriors!" said Naruto with good nature and honesty laced in his voice giving no room to doubt him.

At this Shikamaru and Ino blinked before directing very dark glares to Chouji who was laughing awkwardly obviously flattered by Naruto's praise of him and his warriors.

"Seriously, you guys were awesome and I could imagine myself leading you to great glory!" said Naruto as he grabbed a platter with refreshments and offered some to his "hostages"

At this last remark Shikamaru and Ino turned to look at Naruto with curiosity as to why he would say such a thing while Chouji was still in the clouds of praise.

"Ahem! My Lord, I think we should make haste on our business here!" said Sakura sounding chastening.

"Oh yeah, thanks Sakura chan!" said Naruto who smiled at her and scratched the back of his head.

Naruto then breathed in long and turning a bit more serious he said "Well, as you find yourselves it's clear that I have more than earned the lands that rightfully belong to my Clan to be returned under our authority. All I need is your parents acknowledging that and then you two are free to go!" said Naruto pointing at Chouji and Shikamaru.

"What?!" almost screamed Shikamaru.

"You defeat us like that and get us as hostages and you don't want more?" breathed Chouji in surprise.

"Why would I want more? I got what I wanted, end of the story. I have more important businesses elsewhere and you guys are not exactly my type" replied Naruto crossed armed and with some confusion to his look.

Shikamaru took that silently and while sipping his tea he said "You said just the two of us. You intend to keep Ino as to ensure that we no longer threaten you?"

"Oh? That?! No! Far from it, I am keeping her for myself, I won after all and she's the first step towards my dream. But you do make a good point!" said Naruto getting into a forced meditating posture that made Sakura blush in embarrassment.

"Hey! Don't just decide those things on your own you…!" began to say Ino as Shikamaru raised a hand for her to calm down.

"I know! You guys probably hate my guts right now and very likely your parents too as well, so I propose this! Become my allies and fight by my side!" said Naruto leaving the three heirs speechless for that was the very thing they had come to offer him in the first place.

"But that's exactly what we came to offer you in the first place!" burst Shikamaru unable to cope with Naruto's apparent madness and stupidity anymore.

"Wrong!" replied Naruto getting on his feet and rearing to his full height which was made more intimidating by his blowing blue cape that covered what was behind him.

"What you offered me was to become complacent and be just another flimsy pawn in your desire to remain independent and neutral in all things! You offered me a false peace and to be the smallest in your alliance!" said Naruto with a stern tone that got the heirs surprised at him once again.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my days cooped up in a dusty Castle seeing my years pass by just like that! I want every beautiful maiden in the world in my Castle and for that I must march up to every corner of the country to get them for they will certainly not come to me!" said Naruto clenching his fist and the light of his dream igniting his eyes.

"And if you lend your strength to me, I promise to lead you to that glory and to a true peace where your children will no longer fear your neighbors and prepare for the inevitable fight to preserve their homes! Ride with me and put your fears to rest once and for all!" nearly screamed Naruto extending his arms and making his cape expand behind him with drama.

The three heirs were taken aback by that speech and they did indeed had to admit at this moment of humility that they had always prepared to fight for their homes but always on a defensive posture and never considered to put an end to that never ending state of apprehension and fear that has plagued their people for over ten generations.

But to ride on to war as Naruto suggested was also to expose themselves to their definite ruin for all it took was a disaster to bring their worst fears to become true.

Taking the proposal finally Shikamaru answered "This is something we have to consider my Lord…What you say has some merit but it's not an easy thing to ask from us and much less from our parents…We will have to consider it long and hard, not to mention that there's the issue of having Ino for "yourself" Lord Inoichi will not find it easy to accept it"

"Very well, we will negotiate with your parents…But do consider my words, nothing is impossible. Not so long ago I was as humble as a peasant and now I am aiming to conquer the world. You think yourselves weak but I was way smaller than you and still came through. I am offering you a path away from your fear, all you need to do is stand and follow" said Naruto almost sounding angry making to leave as Sakura got up and followed him not before giving the three heirs a sympathetic look of understanding.

Stepping out Naruto began to march outside again with Sakura following close behind him.

"Say Naruto, what do you intend to do with that Ino if you manage to keep her?" said Sakura sounding as if she didn't wanted to.

Naruto stopped and turned to Sakura with a sly look and a mischievous grin and said "Well maybe I should make her wear kinky outfits or maybe I should make her play twister with you! Why you ask? Jealous?"

But instead of becoming red and getting angry, Sakura kept her gaze fixed on him and demanded an answer with her eyes.

"Sigh…Well, remember when we were kids and we built a fort with those old boat carcasses? And the storm caught us away from home and we had to weather it there amidst the leaks and the lightning?" said Naruto remembering the day clearly.

Sakura nodded and conveyed her approval as she too remembered the day quite clearly.

"Remember how scared you were of the cracking thunder and you wouldn't just stop crying? Don't try to deny it for you still tremble during thunderstorms! Well the thing was that on that day I decided I didn't liked your look, for it made you look sad and scared" said Naruto with closed eyes as Sakura looked slightly embarrassed over being remembered of one of the few things she still feared.

"I imagined that most pretty girls must have something they are scared of so I made it my goal to keep them safe and happy. And so I wanted to make a Castle for all of them to be safe and happy and well, for me to play and enjoy with them! It kind of sound dirty now huh?" said Naruto with a tiny blush being drawn on his face.

Sakura sighed and said "Just promise you won't do anything they don't want to or something too perverted!"

Naruto looked offended and said "Who me?! My charm alone will make them do anything I want! Ha Ha Ha!"

"Yeah right…" said Sakura passing him.

"But don't worry Sakura chan! You are still my number one girl!" said Naruto catching up to her and Sakura turned her face to hide a tiny smile.

**Three days after the Battle of the Gatehouse**

Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka rode in front of a token force of 500 men towards the meeting Shikamaru had settled for discussions to proceed between the Uzumaki and the Three Brothers.

The three Clan Lords had thanked the gods that their children had been spared though to receive a letter from Shikamaru and not from the victorious enemy was odd.

In the letter, Shikamaru had stated that the Uzumaki Lord had a proposal for the Three Brothers that they would be wise to heed and that he had behaved honorably with them and their surviving men.

Chouza had been left behind to mind the fort and protect the northern border against any movement from the Uchiha to take quick advantage of their unexpected loss while they went to negotiate the release of their children and attend the demands of the bold Uzumaki.

"What do you think we should do Shikaku?" asked Inoichi as he rode his white horse with his helmet hanging to the side of the mount.

"First than anything, we should secure that our kids don't get hurt by this Naruto Uzumaki. Second, he's likely to ask us for our recognition of his domain over the lands outside the Uzumaki heartland" said Shikaku in an even tone focused on the road ahead.

"Those lands are important and with 6,000 men less…it will take us time to recover from this blow and the Uchiha may take their chances" said Inoichi reminding Shikaku of their dilemma.

"We still have 15,000 men and if needed the levee can form up quickly to fend off and invasion. Though we may have to put more attention to the Hyuuga's offers of protection" said Shikaku.

"That would only make us their vassals in the long run" replied Inoichi still not satisfied.

"Would you rather be a vassal than be grinded into the dust as the Uchiha are so fond of?" replied Shikaku a bit harsher than he intended.

"I am sorry Shikaku. Still what do you think of this Uzumaki, will he be reasonable?" said Inoichi.

"You still think we can make an alliance with them?" asked Shikaku with curiosity.

"Well, I am not certain. I can imagine he did what he did out of looking for a stronger negotiating position and he came through with way more than he intended. Still the realities of the Country might make him realize that an alliance with us is in his best interest after all" replied Inoichi as their column began to enter the newly claimed Uzumaki lands.

"Do you want an alliance with him that badly?" asked Shikaku with confusion.

"It's not like we have much of an option here…"said Inoichi not finding the idea of an alliance with the Uzumaki after all.

"We shall see soon enough" said Shikaku sympathetically as they managed to get a glimpse of the camp set up with Uzumaki banners and those of the Three Brothers.

Shikaku and Inoichi commanded their troops to stand back and be at the ready in case of betrayal, and then dismounted to stretch their legs and walked the rest of the way towards the Uzumaki camp that was guarded by some dangerous looking men dressed in proper Uzumaki blue and black armor.

They crossed and the first thing they saw was their children seating at one side of the table with empty places reserved for them.

Shikaku nodded to his son who returned the nod in acknowledgement while Inoichi observed his daughter no longer dressed in the colors of their clan but those of the Uzumaki which made him wonder about the fate of her previous attire and the how she came to be dressed with new colors.

On the other side of the table was seating a red haired woman who they remembered to be Kushina Uzumaki, in their opinion the years had been quite kind on her. Next to her was seating a dangerous looking man and for a moment they dreaded that this was the actual Uzumaki lord but his armor indicated otherwise for it seemed as regular as any other regular.

As they bowed before Kushina and took their seats a loud voice from outside caught them by surprise and almost made them fear betrayal.

"I am coming! Geez Sakura chan! One could think that people actually waits for a Clan Lord!" said a man as a pink haired woman dragged him by the ear and placed him on his seat before she took a place right next to his.

Naruto rubbed his ear with a tear escaping his right eye when he noticed that he was in front of two new characters.

Naruto blinked quickly, removed the tear and observed them carefully as if assessing them and in turn the Clan Lords did the same as to show strength even under such dire circumstances.

Then Naruto observed Shikamaru and Ino and then back to the Lords and said "Boy do you look the same! I bet your parents used you as puppets when you were babies!"

This made the three young heirs sigh while the Lords were taken aback for such a simpleton had actually managed to vanquish them.

"Ouch! Why you stomped my foot Sakura chan?!" said Naruto as he bended over trying to ease his foot.

"Be serious you idiot!" said Sakura with exasperation trying to remain graceful before the Lords.

"Alright, alright! Thought a good joke would be able to break the ice amicably" said Naruto while reared back to stand properly before the Lords and direct them a more serious glance that changed his entire appearance into a more respectable one.

"Well, I won't beat around the bush with this my esteemed Lords. The first order of business and is not negotiable, is your recognition to my domain over the lands we are currently standing on, but as your children have pointed out their importance to you I am open to establish active trade with you" said Naruto in all seriousness as the high collar of his cape made him look older and fearsome.

"We…we accept your terms Lord Uzumaki, I assume that this is in exchange for the lives of our heirs" said Inoichi still plagued by why is Ino in such clothes.

"Nah, that's just so I don't have to trouble myself with you further than necessary, for you see I have other things in mind and they can't wait" said Naruto with a wave of his hand.

"Then what do you want of us in exchange for our heirs?" asked Shikaku wondering about the thought process of Naruto.

"Shikamaru and Chouji are free to go as they please though I would love to have such great allies by my side when I start my march. Ino will stay behind with me as she's part of my dream and I won't negotiate that" said Naruto simply making Shikamaru and Chouji sigh again as Inoichi rose to his feet with murder in his eyes making the pink haired girl and the dangerous looking man to perk up.

"What?! What madness is this?!" roared Inoichi as his hand went for the sword at his side.

"Allow me to explain" said Shikamaru standing up and proceeding to tell their parents of Naruto's intentions and feelings in words more easy to understand for them.

He told them of his desire to form up an alliance with their clans and proceed to march on to conquer the rest of the country. He was quite emphatic on the issue of leaving behind their fears and casting themselves in the favor of others to determine their fate, and also told them of Naruto's desire to capture every beautiful maiden in the country.

The last point was particularly unnerving for the Yamanaka Lord who stood to leave his only daughter as a hostage in the hands of such a degenerate weird man. But Ino had approached him afterwards and whispered something that made him nod several times and despite some attempts to persuade her of the contrary he agreed to charge Naruto with her protection, something the young Lord promised quite quickly and with a disturbing grin.

After agreeing to all this and apparently having become allies Shikaku said "Well, from where we stand I have to say that this is a strange day. But I have to ask Lord Uzumaki, where do you intend to move next?"

This question took Naruto by surprise and he began scratching the back of his head and laugh nervously for he apparently hadn't thought of the next step in his conquest path.

"If I may, I would be able to suggest a course of action seeing that we are now partners in this crazy ambition" said Shikamaru standing up.

"We can't march northwards for we just don't have enough numbers to face the might of the Uchiha or the Hyuuga and if we expect to have the necessary strength to do that we should look southwards" said Shikamaru making Naruto cock his head in confusion.

"You mean to tempt the Sarutobi? That's a dangerous game, even in their current state…" said Shikaku observing his son with care.

"Half of the Sarutobi lands are lawless and ruled by rogue nobles and generals who no longer care anything the Sarutobi has to say about them. They only remain loyal in name to avoid becoming a target to the northern powers of the Uchiha or the Hyuuga should any of them come victorious of their generations old struggle and advance towards the Capital" said Shikamaru wisely.

"If we move on those lands, the Sarutobi won't move a finger and it's widely known that among those rogue Lords they won't move to support one another as they will be glad to see one another destroyed. We can use that to our advantage and move capturing each one with relative ease and small numbers" explained Shikamaru as everyone in the room nodded in understanding while Naruto was still a bit lost.

"What of the Sarutobi?" asked Shikaku now in a testing tone.

"We can claim many of the former lands and the moment we reach their proper borders we will have significant numbers to back us up. When we reach that moment we shall trust to see what Lord Sarutobi has to say to us" replied Shikamaru.

"Do you three truly want to do this?" asked Inoichi eyeing his daughter and Chouji.

"Naruto mentioned a thing and we believe he's right. For generations now we have been on the defensive, weathering whatever the Uchiha send at us and having to constantly reject the Hyuuga approaches of becoming their protectorates and surrender our freedom in the name of survival" said Chouji with a steel in his eyes, Inoichi was certain would have made Chouza proud.

"We know that someday either the Hyuuga or the Uchiha will win the day and then unchallenged will march towards the capital and that would inevitably become the day of reckoning for us. We have lived for generations under this fear and to be honest, if I ever have kids of my own, I don't want them living in fear of that day coming to them or to their children. Naruto here is fearless and to be honest we have become infected with that desire for making our stand on our terms instead of waiting for the doomsday" said Ino going to stand on Naruto's side of the table.

"It seems our children have finally become adults…"breathed Shikaku.

"Very well, if this is the path you wish to tread then we shall give you our blessings" finished saying Inoichi.

"Alright! Then onwards to the south and to more babes!" shouted Naruto making everyone but his mother sigh in the knowledge that they will be following him.

**AN: Done!**

**I am so sorry that it took me this long to update but my brother caught a nasty flu and now I am sick as well and feeling like Gato probably is by now.**

**I am feeling better and so took the time to finish writing this chapter.**

**I also took more time because I have been thinking on how to make this story compatible with a harem tone and at the same time keeping lemons to a minimum because the site is clamping down on them.**

**So I decided to form up romantic bits here and there, put naughty scenes everywhere and finally some lemons to give some credibility to the story. On this note, some ideas or suggestions would be incredibly welcome and I am willing to debate them over as to make them good enough to keep up with my quality of writing.**

**On the next Chapter I'll introduce the Sarutobi and who's siting on the Throne of the Land of Fire.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	7. The Old and the New

**Chapter 7: The Old and the New**

**At Castle Black Fire (Home of the Uchiha Clan)**

"Are you certain of this?!" almost shouted Fugaku Uchiha as he went over the scroll with the most recent news about the state of affairs on the country for the fifth time.

"Very much so father; Right now as we speak the young Uzumaki Lord is marching southwards with a relatively small army of about 5,000 men from both his clan and the Three Brothers" said Itachi calmly making his father feel irritated over being the only one surprised.

"And you say he managed to defeat an army of 6,000 with just a force of a 1,000?! Is he some sort of genius?" asked Fugaku still having trouble to understand what was going on and how best to act upon it.

"The details of the battle are sketchy and quite honestly unbelievable but more reports will confirm the veracity of them. The key point is that he managed to capture the Three Brothers heirs and negotiated with them some sort of alliance" replied Itachi as he watched his father intently.

"How weakened are the Three Brothers?" said Fugaku after a long consideration.

"Quite weakened and given their relinquishing of several lands and their splitting of forces to follow the Uzumaki they are at a historical low point" said Itachi.

"Then the moment to strike is now!" finally shouted Sasuke who had been invited to the planning meeting but was told to keep his thoughts until it was finished for several of the Uchiha lords still viewed him as a child.

Fugaku turned to look at him with ire as well as several other lords but Itachi was quick to save face for his brother and said "Your spirit is quite commendable Sasuke but even as weakened as the Three Brothers may be, they still have a force of 10,000 soldiers, all very likely veterans, and they would surely be commanded by Shikaku. And if you remember your lessons, he has dealt terrible defeats to both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga"

Sasuke felt embarrassed and sat down again without further notice from the rest of the Clan Lords.

"What do you advice Itachi?" finally asked Fugaku feeling that the rest of his council would be at an equal loss, for they still remembered the terrible humiliation Shikaku Nara had dealt them in the past.

"I say we observe and focus on what the Hyuuga will try to do out of this rather interesting situation. The Uzumaki may face ruin or glory in the days to come but until we are certain we should remain prepared but passive" said Itachi with that unnerving calm.

"You think they will try to take advantage of this?" asked Fugaku with interest about what his old rivals would dare to pull on them.

"Very certain, but I suspect this Uzumaki Lord will continued to surprise us with his strange behavior and ambition. Things may not be so easy for the Hyuuga to deal with them either I suspect" said Itachi.

"And if the Hyuuga manage to secure an alliance with the Uzumaki and by extension with the Three Brothers? Asked Sasuke with a more level tone that did not insulted the solemnity of the gathering.

"Then we will have no other choice but to attack the Hyuuga frontally and aiming for its heart" replied Itachi smoothly.

This in turn made the Lords look to one another and see Itachi with fear for he was capable of such thoughts and keep calm through them. They were certain he would make a fearsome Clan Lord someday.

**At Castle Sky Watcher (Home of the Hyuuga Clan)**

"This is most unexpected and quite troublesome…"breathed Hiashi Hyuuga as he remained seated with closed eyes and his brother and nephew awaited his words.

"That this Uzumaki Lord would vanquish the Three Brothers and actually make allies of them sound utterly unbelievable…" said again still considering the ramifications of this event.

"Yet it happened my Lord, what are we to do?" asked Neji in a tone just short of a demand.

Hiashi shot him a hard look but knew that to show uncertainty was a weakness most deplorable among the Hyuuga and so he went for the safe answer

"We shall observe further and determine the character of this Uzumaki Lord. Once we know more of him we may determine a proper course of action" said Hiashi seeing that Neji seemed satisfied by his answer.

"What of the plan to make the Three Brothers our allies?" asked Hizashi as to remind them of their current goals.

"Now that they stand defeated they may be more willing to listen to our offers of friendship and protection against the Uchiha. Not to mention that we might use their wounded pride to make them betray their newest ally" said Hiashi considering the facts.

"I don't believe that's going to be so easy uncle" said Neji with closed eyes.

"The report stated that at the battle he managed to capture the three heirs and with it he managed to secure negotiations with the Three Brothers to go his way. The report also stated that one of the heirs is now under Uzumaki custody after a bargain was struck with the Clan Lords. It's reasonable to believe that the Uzumaki Lord was shrewd enough to keep a hostage to keep the Three Brothers true to their word" said Neji with the shadow of a smirk on his face.

This made Hiashi drown a growl over the remark of him overseeing a vital part of the report, but he would not show uncertainty under any circumstance.

"Then Neji, what do you believe should be a wise move?" asked Hiashi to test Neji and see how learned he was in the strategizing of the Clans.

"Our first objective would be to be more proactive on collecting information about Lord Uzumaki and so know everything about him. The second move would be have the Aburame mobilize some forces southwards to make the Sarutobi wake up and observe the Uzumaki advance on their former lands, this will give the Uzumaki a pause and force him to make difficult strategic choices. The third path is not so far away from our original goal of creating a grand alliance with the Three Brothers and the Uzumaki, but to do that we should offer a powerful token of our intentions" said Neji almost as if he had practiced that speech.

"What kind of token son?" asked Hizashi wondering himself what kind of scheme his son had wrought.

"The Uzumaki seem to be a proud Clan not easily moved by threats of overpowering them, after all they did took boldly on the Three Brothers with a very small force. So offering them our hand in friendship and expect them to see our power and fall in line will not be enough and might even turn them into a very annoying thorn on our sides. So an honest demonstration of friendship would be to offer him a bride to seal an alliance of equals and eventually their children would have our blood running in their veins further cementing our bonds" said Neji calmly but with a snide in his gaze.

Hiashi slightly casted his gaze down and thought of Neji's words analyzing them slowly and considering the possible flaws in his stratagem.

"Your words are wise Neji, I'll have to meditate upon them further but rest assured that I'll take my decision within the week. For the moment you are dismissed" said Hiashi coolly but with steel etched on his sight as to silence any words of objection from Neji.

Neji didn't not even looked at him and bowing he took his leave.

Once Neji was out and away from the room, Hiashi breathed out slowly and said "Your son…sometimes I think he's too smart, certainly our future as a Clan is secure under his gaze"

"But you don't like his bluntness" replied Hizashi.

"Part of the youth he can't hide. Still he makes sense, the Uzumaki have proven to be quite unpredictable and if allowed time and space they could become troublesome as the Nara's are so fond of saying" said Hiashi unable to shake the feeling that Neji bore a deep hatred of him.

"Not to mention that they are moving south…that way lays the Imperial Capital. You don't think he'll make a bid for the Throne do you?" said Hizashi.

"Unlikely, the Sarutobi are too loyal and they would fight fiercely to fend anyone from the Imperial Capital. If the Uzumaki are so foolish as to try such a thing they will meet the might of Old Sarutobi and his veteran guard. To truly remove the Sarutobi out of the picture overwhelming numbers and cohesion are needed!" said Hiashi with certainty knowing well the might of the Sarutobi even in their current weakened state.

"Then the alliance option is to be considered?" said Hizashi eyeing his brother with some concern for this would involve one of his daughters and however rigid a man can be, a father would always be a father.

"Yes, it is…" sighed Hiashi thinking of which of his children would make a better bride for the Hyuuga to offer.

**At Castle Will of Fire (Home of the Sarutobi Clan)**

A man dressed in red and white robes was smoking a long wooden pipe with leisure as he observed yet another day pass by on the distant horizon where the sun would soon hide behind some mountains.

"So, what do you want to do Old man?" asked a gruff voice from behind him.

"Hm, I don't know if I can keep with these younglings anymore Jiraiya…The Hyuuga and the Uchiha don't stop scheming with one another not realizing that they are only making their children die or grow angry at one another. I still remember those days when everyone lived peacefully under Noble Hashirama Senju" said Hiruzen Sarutobi with a tired tone.

"That's ancient history Old Man, but it's true, it would be nice to know some peace so I can go back to my research trips to all corners of the Country!" said Jiraiya with a laugh as he poured more sake on his large bowl.

"You and your research…But yes it would be good to see such days before I am done" said Hiruzen with another intake from his pipe.

"So back to our current issues, what do you want to do with the Uzumaki and their raids on our "lands"? said Jiraiya with a bit more seriousness in his voice.

"It's not like we can do much to stop them, we don't have enough troops to go aid those ungrateful men and I don't feel like doing so anyway. But do muster the men and take Konohamaru with you, he will find the experience maturing" said Hiruzen with tiredness.

"What of Asuma? I doubt the Imperial Capital will miss him much at this time" said Jiraiya observing the Old Man with an experienced eye.

"He made his choice long ago…and I am to blame for it. I won't meddle in his life never again, the Imperial Capital has an stalwart champion in him and the troubles of the Sarutobi are no longer his concern…" said Hiruzen harshly making Jiraiya nod sideways and sigh.

"You think the Uzumaki brat is somehow leading her boy?" asked Jiraiya trying to put some fond memories in the old man.

"I am certain she's somehow spurring her son! But if I know something about Uzumaki is that they are a rowdy bunch, and this son of hers must be no different" said Hiruzen with a smiled being drawn on his face over the fond memories of when he met the girl just before she was ousted.

"I always thought her to be a strange girl, but what really nagged me at the time was who the hell knocked her up?" said Jiraiya with a loud laugh of his own.

"It's a shame we couldn't go in her aid back then but we…no, I shall not utter his name here, never again" said Hiruzen going back to see the setting sun.

"He's still out there…" said Jiraiya knowing who Hiruzen was speaking about.

"And the gods will see him burned from the face of this and every other Land!" said Hiruzen with fury.

"And what of you?" asked Jiraiya.

"If the Uzumaki come far enough then it's likely I'll get what I deserve after all these years" sighed Hiruzen as the sun finally allowed the night to take the heavenly throne.

**At the Golden Tree Palace on the Imperial Capital**

"Will these wars never end?!" said an exasperated golden haired woman as she emptied yet another bottle of fine sake and threw to a wall the scroll her servants had brought earlier that day.

"Your Highness please!" said a petite woman of black short hair dressed in elegant clothes.

"Ah don't call me that Shizune! You are family!" laughed the woman while going to order a new bottle of sake.

"Lady Tsunade, what will the people think of you?! Is this the example our empress should be giving to her subjects?" said Shizune while nodding the servant to no longer bring anything to Empress Tsunade Senju.

"What do they care?! The only thing I am ruler of is this decaying city! Al we are waiting for is for one of those bastards to march their armies here and reclaim it to make official their domain. They go around warring one another destroying this country time and time again. So if I want to get drunk every day until then?" said Tsunade dropping to the floor and turning away from Shizune.

Shizune sighed and went to sit by Tsunade as her liege thrashed around complaining of her position as the last Senju Empress.

Once she calmed down a little Shizune had servants lower the lights of the palace for night had already settled in on the city.

"So the Uzumaki now?" finally said Tsunade in a more level tone.

"Yes my Lady, they took back their lands and somehow managed to start a conquest campaign. As we speak, they are marching towards the lost lands of the Sarutobi and from the looks of it they had managed to get an alliance with the Three Brothers" said Shizune.

"Has the Old man done something about it?" asked Tsunade.

"It's too early to tell but rumor has it that they are preparing to muster their warriors. We also received notice that many of the rogue Sarutobi lords have sent requests of aid and censorship to the city claiming that as Sarutobi they are the stalwart defenders of the Imperial Capital and your highness" said Shizune with a slight smile over those nobles' proclamations.

"Then let the Uzumaki put their ugly heads on spears! They deserve it for betraying the Old Man! Still, have Asuma ready the city, we are likely to get a heavy influx of refugees and some rogue nobles begging for asylum and a state in the city" said Tsunade as Shizune nodded.

"Is Kushina Uzumaki leading them? That girl was always a spunky one" asked Tsunade.

"No my lady, it's her illegitimate son, a Naruto Uzumaki who's commanding the army" replied Shizune.

"Don't call the boy that Shizune. I don't think Kushina would have the son of an undeserving man and I believe he has more than earned his title by now" said Tsunade.

"That's true my Lady, I am sorry. But what if he intends to march here?" asked Shizune.

"Then I'll gladly give him the throne! Never wanted it in the first place! Ha Ha Ha!" laughed Tsunade making Shizune pout in annoyance.

Seeing Shizune, Tsunade got under control and waving dismissingly said "Oh, can't you get a joke when you hear one? I doubt the Old Man would get him away with it just like that and even if he claimed the city and the Throne, I doubt the Uchiha and the Hyuuga would bow their heads so easily to what they would call an usurper of what's theirs by right!"

"Good thing the festival is just a few months of distance from us…" sighed Shizune.

"Yeah, that'll be a good chance to meet the new generation of squabbling little bastards!" said Tsunade producing another bottle of Sake from inside her regal robes.

"Your Highness!" screamed Shizune as she lunged at Tsunade to pry the bottle from Tsunade.

**AN: Done!**

**As you might suspect this is another transition chapter and also one to introduce some more characters.**

**The reason for me to be making these chapters is because I realized how short this story can eventually be given the small number of Clans fighting in the country of the Land of Fire. So I am trying to find ways to complicate the story as to make it more interesting and also figuring out how many and who will be in Naruto's little harem dream.**

**I don't want it to be too large for it would be many characters to manage and I am not very versed in several of them so the Harem will be probably made with the most iconic females of the Naruto verse.**

**So with that being said, I'll try to crack my head over this so it may take me about a week to update again as I try to find ways to make it more Sengoku like.**

**As always, ideas and suggestions are very welcome but do try to make them under the general tone of the story so far if you can.**

**Also as advice I managed to get a site to watch the anime Utawarerumono and I am currently watching it and see if I can get some good inspiration.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	8. The Will of Fire

**Chapter 8: The Will of Fire**

Naruto was satisfied on how smoothly the campaign was progressing for so far five castles or fortresses had already surrendered before him with little to no fight given that the lords of said places had long fled and without leadership the men of these lands had little choice but to put themselves in service of the coming conqueror.

Because of this, his lands were expanding quickly and the ranks of his forces were being enlarged more and more with well-trained soldiers who quickly bowed obedience to him in the face of being abandoned by their masters to fend for themselves.

With the advice of his mother he was quick to bring the funds of the still large Uzumaki treasure to start developing the lands and ensure the loyalty of his new subjects through prosperity that their previous Lords had long denied them in exchange for empty pleasures and wealth.

Still not all was a smooth ride for as deeper into the south and to the west he marched stronger nobles faced him with larger forces. And though they were no match for his current army on the field, a siege was bothersome task he was forced into.

For this matter the experience of his new allies and the ferocity of his own warriors was proving to be tremendously valuable and made him thank whatever gods watched him for them.

At this day they stood on the siege of the largest castle of the area and from there he intended to establish a stronghold from which to conquer the other lords of the region and finally get to face the true target of his ambition, the Sarutobi Clan.

Naruto was currently resting from the last attempt to breach the frontal gate and though they were successful to enter, the several walls and gates of the castle made it a long tiresome chore not to mention that he didn't liked the fact that it was costing him warriors that could have joined him.

Ino came to him then with a clean cloth and a jar of water and sat by Naruto's side as he went about the map of the castle Zabuza had managed to scout to see if it would be possible to breach the defenses and end things more swiftly.

"I have to hand it to them, they are stubborn!" complained Naruto as he drank the jar in a single sip.

"Well the soldiers used to be Sarutobi warriors some of the finest on the country if I may" said Ino a bit ticked off by what Naruto forced her to wear after a couple of days of knowing one another.

Ino proceeded to clean Naruto's face with the cloth carefully for she feared that the mini kimono he gave her as a "gift" would reveal a bit too much skin for him to see either from the tight top or the short bottom he said was just on the line of the crotch level.

"Is that Sarutobi dude so strong?" asked Naruto as he tried to get a peek while Ino scrubbed his face rather harshly.

"Not only strong, he is wise, intelligent and perhaps the greatest military mind the Land of Fire has ever produced!" said Ino proud of her obvious brighter mind.

"Tell me about him" said Naruto with honest interest that made Ino falter slightly for she was still getting used to how much Naruto's face could change from a drooling idiot to a handsome Lord.

"Well, many years ago the Land of Fire was as divided as we are today; some Clans from those days still exist and others no more. Back then a powerful Clan in the south rose to prominence under the guidance of Hashirama Senju who sat about on the purpose of bringing peace to the land once and for all and he was quite successful at it" began to explain Ino as she took a seat next to Naruto.

"On his path he either conquered everyone or made alliances to further his dream of unification and peace become true. One of such allies was the Sarutobi Clan, a small Clan of that age that dwelled on the South West of the Land of Fire who at the time didn't had much strength or wealth but after being given the trust of Lord Senju they became his most stalwart and ferocious warriors earning them great favor from Lord Senju to the point where he took the Sarutobi heir as his apprentice, the man was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the current Sarutobi Lord" said Ino remembering well her lessons.

"Eventually Lord Senju managed to unite the Land of Fire after a fearsome and destructive war with the infamous Lord Madara Uchiha, who had set out to unite the land himself on the name of dominance and control. It's said that battle saw that day 200,000 warriors assembled and that the northern lands became awash with blood" said Ino shuddering at the thought.

"After the battle became a stale mate the war was to be decided in a duel between Lord Senju and Lord Uchiha" said Ino.

"Who won?!" asked an excited Naruto who was daydreaming of such a fantastic tale.

"I am getting to that! Anyway, Lord Senju managed to win the duel but in his magnanimity he spared the Uchiha Lord and thus managed to secure the obedience of the war weary Uchiha managing to unify the country and for a while peace and prosperity followed. Lord Senju was proclaimed emperor and the now older Hiruzen was made his prime minister, but the peace wouldn't last long" said Ino.

"What happened?!" asked Naruto impatient again.

Ino blushed a bit for Naruto now looked like an excited kid but coughing a little she said "Well, Lord Madara Uchiha didn't took calmly the humiliation of being spared and much less be made a servant of his sworn enemy, but his clan forfeited him saying that they had had enough of war and that life under Lord Senju was more likeable so he was ousted. Madara still had not given up and in the shadows he gathered a powerful band of foreign warriors who he had promised as many spoils as they wanted if they helped him get his revenge, and during the new year festival, a day when no one is allowed to go armed in the Imperial Capital, he attacked hoping to topple Hashirama Senju. The battle became a massacre but in the end Lord Senju came through victorious and Madara was thought dead for no one found his body after the battle, but everyone assumed he died of his injuries because he never appeared again"

"Lord Hashirama sustained injuries as well that shortened his life forcing him to leave the reins of the Land on his brother, Lord Tobirama Senju who was later known as the man who waged war after war with the other Elemental Wars for many years. It was during Lord Tobirama's rule that Lord Hiruzen rose to prominence as a valiant warrior and a brilliant general, for it's said that without him our Land would have been overrun several times" said Ino with reverence for the Land's hero.

Making a time out sign, Naruto said "Alright, but how come the Land became divided again?"

"I was getting to that! Don't be so impatient! Anyway, during a particularly violent conflict with the Land of Lightning, our Emperor Tobirama was caught amidst the betrayal of two Lightning generals who murdered their king and unleashed a chaotic battle that caught our forces weakened and unprepared in enemy territory. Our emperor then took a fateful decision that would eventually lead us to this point, for he decided to stay behind and take on the two lightning generals and allow the rest of his forces to escape with Lord Sarutobi at their head" said Ino patiently.

"After that, our Emperor perished not before taking down the lightning generals down with him and plunging the Land of Lighting into a devastating civil war. But on our front, a new Senju emperor was named but without the man being a warrior his authority was clearly diminished among the serving Clans of Fire and the responsibility to keep the country united fell on Lord Sarutobi's shoulders at a young age and as Prime Minister he led his clan to prominence and undisputed power. He led us through several wars with other Elemental Lands and came victorious every time, but as he grew old he had to delegate responsibilities into the hands of other Clan Lords who used the opportunity to slowly undermine his authority and during the New Year Festival of 25 years ago, a schism in the Sarutobi Clan saw their power slashed in half and their authority destroyed" said Ino taking a long breath.

"What happened?!" asked Naruto resting his head on an arm and looking intently at Ino who became uncomfortable with the attention.

"The Sarutobi kept it under wraps but it's said that a prominent general of Hiruzen revolted against him with nearly half of his forces. The revolt was swiftly ended but something happened that made him unable to keep much of his territory united" said Ino wondering about that mystery as well.

"With this sudden weakness, the other Clans saw themselves freed from the Senju rule and thus a new age of strife began among the Clans of Fire who claimed they had the strength to take the position of the Sarutobi and protect the Land of Fire. But of course this was a convenient excuse to settle old grievances and get ahead of one another!" finished saying Ino.

Naruto got into a meditative stance and when he was about to ask something else Sakura clad in her red and white armor marched into the camp covered in dust and said "There you are! Naruto, the enemy soldiers have surrendered and have captured their own leaders as an offering to us and are asking to join you!"

"Really?! That's great Sakura chan!" said Naruto jumping from his seat and holding Sakura in his arms and lifting her into the air with ease despite the heavy armor and the large Halberd.

Seeing the blushing and thrashing Sakura made Ino wonder why Sakura was the only girl he called with an honorific.

Then as Naruto placed a hand in a no zone Sakura smashed him into the ground and screamed "You pervert!"

Ino then wondered what exactly did Sakura had the she didn't though, she herself wanted to slap around Naruto for forcing her to wear such a dress!

**After the Battle for the newly named Castle Southern Whirl**

Naruto was now the master of the Castle and soon enough his forces had replaced the local Lord banners with those of the Uzumaki while the captain of the enemy surrendered and swore loyalty to Naruto with a strange oath where he implied that "The Will of Fire in my soul binds me to my oath and though once I was a Sarutobi now I serve a new master and shall do so until dead if he proves worthy"

Under the guidance of her mother Naruto had accepted these oaths time and time again and now he had nearly 10,000 warriors at his disposal, mostly infantry and support archers for cavalry needed stronger economies to procure and sustain.

Just a couple of days after this, riders of the neighboring castles and fortresses came in the name of the people of those lands swearing loyalty and asking for peace to exist between them. Naruto was all too glad to accept their help and sent orders for those men to assemble and march towards his new stronghold for he intended to continue on his march.

At the moment Naruto was holding a war council with his ever growing inner circle of family, friends, generals and allies.

"Taking this castle took us longer than I imagined, it's likely Lord Sarutobi has already called for a mustering of his army" said Shikamaru stating the current situation.

"If we are to end him quickly we will have to get out as soon as possible. We shouldn't allow him to gather full numbers!" expressed Zabuza with his usual angry and disrespectful tone.

"Shouldn't we secure first our new gains? It's been just a few weeks of campaigning on these lands and the army could use the rest" added Sakura.

"That would give Lord Sarutobi the time he needs to move in and rally his former subjects to join him" said Ino with worry.

"You mean those warriors that joined us can't be trusted?" asked Chouji.

"You all know that Lord Sarutobi is a beloved figure among all the clans and especially among his subjects. In my opinion it would be a flip of the coin, for he never came to their rescue when they fell in the hands of traitors and on the other they might hope to earn his forgiveness after all these years" said Ino clearly demonstrating why the Yamanaka were the politicians among the Three Brothers.

"Good thing Yoroi managed to send us an additional 1,000 warriors straight from the Uzumaki Lands, sadly they lack any experience and to pit them against such a foe would be unwise for a first blooding" added Zabuza making the rest of the assembly fall silent for they started to think that maybe they overreached and placed themselves in danger.

As they continued to debate ideas and options the only one remaining silent through it all was Naruto who kept staring at the old Sarutobi symbol on the far wall which depicted a single ember of fire on a now yellowish wall.

Observing this Kushina cleared her throat making everyone to go silent and said afterwards "I believe the last word belongs to the man who has brought this far"

At this everyone stared at Naruto who was still focused on the aging symbol and when he noticed the sudden silence he blinked in surprise and said "What? Who? Where?!"

This made everyone grimace slightly but smile nonetheless for at least he removed them from their current predicaments.

"We are waiting for your orders Naruto. We can't completely trust the Sarutobi warriors who has been joining us since they might betray us at the sight of their ancient Lord and we can't decide if we should secure our gains, march to force Lord Sarutobi to fight us unprepared or retreat to a more defensible position" resumed Sakura as she had done countless times in their lives.

"I see…We shall march as soon as possible! And we shall bring every Sarutobi warrior that has joined with us so far as well. I know you are all weary of the constant fighting but as you say, time is of the essence and to be honest I want to meet this Old Man myself!" said Naruto scratching the back of his head with a grin.

"But!" began to say Ino when Shikamaru intervened and said "I think we know our leader well enough to see that there's not much of an argument with him when he decides on something; After all he managed to get you into that dress!"

"Why you?!" began to say an irate Ino when Kushina laughed lightly interrupting her fury.

"Then how about we make this more official?" said Kushina making everyone in the room confused at that remark.

"What do you mean mom?" asked Naruto with honest curiosity.

"We shall write a letter to Lord Sarutobi to come and meet us…right here" said Kushina getting up from the table and signaling an ample flat valley between the new Uzumaki lands and the true Sarutobi lands.

Shikamaru leant to see the place and said "That's a bad spot. If we are going to choose the battlefield I would suggest a more confined space where our strengths are maximized"

"I am sorry Shikamaru my dear, but for this battle it has to be right there. It's our only chance of vanquishing the Sarutobi" said Kushina with courtesy but firmness.

"Why that place, my Lady?" asked Sakura.

"That place is very special and I assure you it will be our best bet to get the Sarutobi" replied Kushina still eluding explaining why the valley was so important.

"Very well, so we shall challenge them there. Bring me a scroll and lots of ink!" said Naruto trusting his mother's judgment while the rest of his council held worried glances except for Zabuza who just laughed it up enjoying the mayhem as a true corsair.

**At Castle Will of Fire (Home of the Sarutobi Clan)**

"Well…this is certainly interesting" said Jiraiya as he squinted his eyes trying to understand the writing on the scroll the Uzumaki Lord had sent their way.

"What does it say Jiraiya?" asked Hiruzen as he watched how his captains and sergeants formed rank after rank of his warriors on the outside courtyards and beyond the walls of his castle.

"Well, if I get this right, Lord Naruto Uzumaki has challenged you to a fair and square fight on the Valley of Oaths where no force has the advantage. He does this to show who's boss and to kick your wrinkly ass from there all the way back to your castle!" said Jiraiya still trying to make sense of some things written on the sides of the scroll.

Hiruzen turned to look at Jiraiya who was turning the scroll to try and make sense of the rest which was filled with doodles of a spiky haired man with a spear with a bunch of badly drawn friends around on top of several others with X's instead of eyes.

"The Valley of Oaths?" asked Hiruzen with suspicious eyes.

"Yeah, that's more clear than the rest…which are several insults, name calling and half descriptions of what he intends to do with us along with a strange P.S. which says that we must be ready to surrender whatever pretty girl we have…" said Jiraiya placing the horrendously written scroll on a table and joined Hiruzen on the balcony to watch the mustering.

Hiruzen seemed to meditate and then said "How many have we gathered?"

"About 15,000 answered the muster, it should be enough to face the Uzumaki Lord and take back our former lands. This could be the break we needed to claim back our lands and attempt to put the Hyuuga and the Uchiha at peace at long last!" said Jiraiya with some excitement.

Hiruzen laughed slightly and said "I don't think either will take it kindly to us trying to bind them again and much less when they have a much bigger army than ours. Besides, I am too tired to keep trying to get this land in order…sorry, that was unlike me"

"Don't sweat it Old Man, I know what you mean. But we still have to face the Uzumaki and make certain Konohamaru has a future" said Jiraiya placing a hand on his old mentor's shoulder.

"Yes…This last one is for him, hopefully he'll manage in the years to come though he seems unfocused" sighed Hiruzen going back inside.

"Unfocused is too much of a praise for him Old Man, but don't worry the gallant Jiraiya will straight him up alright and then I'll finally get to do my research!" laughed Jiraiya as he went to join Hiruzen inside the Castle.

**Valley of the Oaths**

The fated day of the battle between the Uzumaki and the Sarutobi had finally come and their forces had filled the wide flat valley of rolling grasses that easily reached one's ankles and clearly offered no advantage to any army.

The Sarutobi had formed in a classical defensive position with infantry on the front, archers on the back and cavalry on the sides. All of them dressed in red plated armor and white cloth with their banners raised high.

On the Uzumaki side the forces were arranged similarly with the Uzumaki warriors straight on the center with Akimichi soldiers on its sides, Yamanaka archers on the back, a small cavalry force of Nara on the sides and a large group of former Sarutobi warriors placed ahead of them.

At the moment the skies were covered in a slim blanket of clouds and it seemed as if the heavens were in sorrow over the clash bellow them.

Once the armies had assembled the generals rode to the center of the field.

On the Sarutobi side, Hiruzen himself in his full armor of red and white, Jiraiya in his armor of green and red with a metallic horned headband and a youngster in lighter but similar armor to Hiruzen.

On the Uzumaki side was Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura riding black horses of fine stock.

Hiruzen observed the young Uzumaki and several things jumped to mind as he judged the flamboyant young man framed by a long blowing blue cape and his equally young companions.

"So young…" he breathed as he spurred his white horse forward with Jiraiya and Konohamaru behind.

At last the two groups faced one another and for a moment they remained silent waiting for the other to start the talks before the coming battle.

Sighing gravely and feeling terribly old Hiruzen said "Greeting Lord Uzumaki, I see you have brought your forces into my lands. May I know your intentions for bringing such a force?"

Naruto coked his head to a side slightly confused but raised his spear to silence Shikamaru as he was about to speak and instead he said turning to Sakura "Wow, he's really old! He must be like a hundred or more!"

"Naruto!" said Sakura sharply as she bowed slightly to Hiruzen.

Naruto turned quickly towards Hiruzen and said "Well, submit and hand over your lands I guess, and also any beautiful maidens you may be hiding as well!"

This made Hiruzen blinked surprised for not once in his life did anyone asked something of him so bluntly, well except Konohamaru but he was family.

"I am afraid we can't do that Lord Uzumaki, is there any other way we can avoid the fight?" asked Hiruzen already guessing the answer.

Naruto observed him for a moment and said "Hand me over your men and we shall leave you alone. I won't crush anyone who doesn't stand in the way of my dreams, so if you stand aside there won't be any need to fight"

This made Hiruzen look at him more seriously and asked "And what's exactly your dream young lad?"

"Simple, to get every single beautiful maiden in the land and live with them in my castle in peace!" replied Naruto making Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Konohamaru become surprised.

"I already like this boy!" expressed Jiraiya with humor while Hiruzen tried to understand the motivations of Naruto.

"So tell me, if you want that, why conquer the lands of your neighbors?" said Hiruzen with renewed interest in the moment at hand.

"Well, it happens to be that though I have been finding several pretty girls around, most are already with boyfriend or husband which is a bummer for they are beyond my reach. But princesses are different, for they have none yet and the only problem is that they live in other Castles, and behind thousands of warriors! So to get them one has to gather an army and earn them!" replied Naruto as if his madness was the most reasonable thing.

"Forget liking, I love him!" barely contained Jiraiya.

Hiruzen directed him a sharp look and then turned to Naruto and said "So you don't aim to just conquer the land for your own gain?"

"Well, conquering is a byproduct, but if Clans suddenly gave me their girls then I wouldn't have to go so far. I mean it's kind of ugly business anyway and all I want is to live peacefully with them but I'll fight if someone wants to challenge that" replied Naruto with equal seriousness.

"And if told you that there are no princesses in my lands? Would you leave in peace then?" said Hiruzen.

"I would but there's no guarantee that you won't come after me and take away what I have already. Not to mention that I don't think you'll allow me keep my newly gained lands or warriors" replied Naruto smartly.

"True…and if I swore to you that I'll not fight you and agree to your claim? What would you do?" said Hiruzen with calm but much focused eyes that actually made Naruto think of his next words and grip his spear tighter.

Returning the gaze Naruto said after a while "I would still need the strength…I would like you lend me your strength to fulfill my dream and perhaps make you own dreams become true alongside. After all Shikamaru and his friends here did that as well!"

This in turn made Hiruzen hesitate slightly and turn to Shikamaru and said "This man vanquished you, yet you follow him. Is it because he took young Ino as his hostage?"

Shikamaru was surprised to be addressed by Lord Sarutobi himself but composing himself he said "With all the respect my Lord, it's true that we were defeated by him but having Ino Yamanaka as his "maiden" has nothing to do with our alliance"

"Explain yourself boy" said Hiruzen with hard unmoving eyes that actually made Shikamaru coil back obviously intimidated by them.

"He called us cowards my Lord. He said that all we did was that we were squandering our lives holding on to some small lands awaiting for the inevitable day when either the Hyuuga controlled us or the Uchiha grinded us into oblivion. He told us to rise and fight on our own terms for if the end would come then at least we would face it satisfied with our lives" replied Shikamaru with as much certainty as he could muster.

Hiruzen nodded thankfully for the answer and then casted a long glance at the Uzumaki forces which were an awkward collage of colors and banners. Then he turned to see at the assembled former Sarutobi forces aligned on the front, right where the fight would be the hardest and where retreat was not an option.

"I see you have aligned your newly acquired warriors on the front…" said Hiruzen.

"Yeah, I was told that it would be the best way to test their loyalty to me!" replied Naruto casually as if it was a good idea.

This in turn made Hiruzen frown slightly and sighing said "Very well Lord Uzumaki. You came here looking for a fight so you'll get one, hope you learn from what's going to come"

"Come Jiraiya, Konohamaru!" said Hiruzen sharply and turning his horse went back to his army swiftly.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura as Shikamaru nodded resigned.

"What?!" replied Naruto not understanding what just happened.

"You made him angry you idiot!" said Sakura with a concern Naruto had seen rarely on her.

"Why? Did I say something wrong?" asked Naruto confused.

"You could have said something more tactful about the warriors on the front. They were after all his former subjects and they still love Lord Sarutobi as their rightful Lord" explained Sakura as she watched the former Sarutobi warriors taking positions with drilled discipline but with faces full of sorrow.

Naruto watched them all and growling spurred his horse forward towards the assembled 5,000 former Sarutobi warriors and rising his spear he screamed at the top of his lungs "Warriors! You all have made oaths of allegiance to me and my Clan! Are you going to break your oaths?!"

At first the warriors watched one another in surprise but then several of them and then almost everyone began to shout back "No! A Sarutobi doesn't break his oath!"

"I see! But you are conflicted today for before you stands your former master and allies! If I gave you the choice! Would you fight for him or for me?!" demanded Naruto with an almost demented visage that betrayed a deep anger.

This in turn made the warriors go silent and cast their eyes in shame to the ground making Naruto scream in anger and after his fit he swung his spear to the empty side of the valley and said "Then go! I release you from my service! I don't have need for warriors who won't follow me willingly or with broken hearts!"

This made everyone surprised and the warriors didn't move making Naruto dismount and approach with his spear at the warriors and with anger snarled in the face of a captain "Go I tell you! I won't have halfhearted men follow me nowhere! Go back to your homes and families and live peacefully under whatever you believe! Leave me right now!"

And then he started to shove them and reluctantly and disorderly the warriors began to remove themselves from the front of the line and abandon the field with shamed expressions and lowered heads.

"What are you doing Naruto?!" asked Shikamaru as Naruto dissolved nearly half of their army in the face of an enemy army that was already larger than theirs.

"How do you intend to defeat Lord Sarutobi with just 7,000 warriors?!" asked Sakura trying to figure out why Naruto did such a thing.

"Whatever happens I'll do it with those willingly behind me! Be it glory or ruin, I won't force anyone into my path! Now let's go! We have a battle to wage!" said Naruto jumping on his horse and racing back to his own lines.

Shikamaru and Sakura looked to one another and with a nod followed him back.

**On the Sarutobi War Camp**

"What are they doing?" asked Konohamaru unable to properly understand what was happening as the large section of former Sarutobi warriors broke lines and abandoned the field opening the space between the two armies.

Jiraiya brought up his old telescope and observed and said "That kid is crazy!"

"What's happening?" asked Hiruzen still angry with what happened before.

"That Naruto brat seems to be…disbanding the former Sarutobi warriors!" exclaimed Jiraiya still having a hard time understanding what the boy was doing.

Hiruzen breathed a "What?!" and went and grabbed Jiraiya's telescope quickly and focused it on the retreating Sarutobi warriors who left the field in disorderly ranks and looks of shame on their faces.

Hiruzen then focused on the shape of Naruto shoving them and screaming at them furiously with an expression of anger on his face but his anger was not one of pride or arrogance but one of righteousness.

"What do we do Old Man?" asked Jiraiya as he was actually at doubt of what to do.

Hiruzen continued to observe Naruto who mounted again and rode back to the front line of his army and dismounted again and holding his spear took a place on the front along with his warriors and friends.

There Naruto screamed several words of encouragement and managed to make his army roar in fury signaling them ready for the battle and pointing the spear towards the Sarutobi arranged in front of them.

Hiruzen then observed Naruto's friends and generals who at first sighed but then began to roar as well with brave smiles on their faces.

"Old Man?" asked Jiraiya again as the Uzumaki began their march forward.

Hiruzen got pensive and going again on the faces of the enemy army he sighed to Jiraiya "Order the advance…you know the drill"

Jiraiya nodded gravely and raised his hand to have the forward lines begin their march with drilled experience and certainty.

"Relay to the officers to be weary for any traps the enemy might pull! The Nara are famous for good strategies!" screamed Jiraiya to riders who would communicate this orders to the forward captains though the command seemed a bit redundant for they had twice the number and a solid unified force.

The two lines moved slowly but surely to the center of the valley where soon the battle would begin and already one could tell that the Uzumaki would be crushed under the boot of the Sarutobi veterans.

"This shouldn't take long Old Man, if you wish I can take care of things here and you can go back already" said Jiraiya with some pity for his mentor on the face of having to be in battle again and watch so many younglings perish in the fires of foolish dreams.

Hiruzen observed again through the telescope and focused at the young Uzumaki Lord who advanced with a confident smile and not a single shred of doubt or fear and for that matter neither the generals leading his forces.

Hiruzen was about to lower the telescope when Konohamaru shouted "Look!"

Hiruzen adjusted the telescope and saw that the former Sarutobi warriors who had abandoned the field had come back rushing behind the Uzumaki army and quickly assembled into battle lines making him wonder if those men had decided to side with him and destroy the Uzumaki.

"Those fools!" growled Hiruzen knowing that honor bound him not to accept them and brand them as traitors and oath breakers.

But his thoughts were soon silenced when they raised Uzumaki banners and screamed with force "Uzumaki! Uzumaki! We will fight for Naruto Uzumaki! Let none call us cowards or traitors! To doom and glory with the Will of Fire in our breasts!" and began to advanced quickly catching up with the Uzumaki rear lines and quickly getting back to the front to leave the archers on the back.

This in turn made Naruto raise his spear to the air and roar with a bright grin that made Hiruzen shudder as the Uzumaki army roared in approval and sped their march.

Hiruzen dropped the telescope which Jiraiya was quick to save for it was a very dear item to him and almost yelled back at Hiruzen but his reproach was drowned when he saw the disturbed face of his mentor.

"Halt this…"whispered Hiruzen with his gaze still fixed on the advancing Uzumaki army which was now a living wave of banners and colors moving with determination towards his army that stood its ground.

"What?" asked Jiraiya.

"Halt this! I had enough! Stop our men and raise the white flags!" screamed Hiruzen winded to Jiraiya who nodded quickly and screamed at the signals officer who hesitated slightly but was quick to sound the stop signal and have the white flags of the entire Sarutobi army rise its white flags effectively making their advancing forward lines stop and adopt a defensive position.

Observing that the forward lines had stopped and the Uzumaki did the same upon seeing the white flags Jiraiya was also very disturbed and said to Hiruzen "What the hell Old Man?!

Hiruzen sat on his field throne and said "I have had enough of this Jiraiya…I won't see such young men and women die today and I'll have no brothers kill each other either. There's been enough of that already and I am done with it! Bring my horse and ask for a meeting!"

"But…" began to say Jiraiya.

"Now Jiraiya!" barked Hiruzen as he didn't waited for his horse and began walking towards it.

**At the Center of the Valley of Oaths**

The lines of both the Uzumaki and the Sarutobi had withdrawn beyond arrow's reach and adopted defensive formations in case of betrayal but the Sarutobi still kept the white flags up and their commanders have rode to the front of their forces and awaited for the Uzumaki to follow the example.

Naruto at first hesitated about this but it didn't took him long to get his horse and ride back to meet Hiruzen once more along with Shikamaru and Sakura.

It didn't took long for both parties to reach one another and right before Hiruzen could speak Naruto yelled "What the hell Old Man?! I was bumped up to kick your ass all the way back to your dusty Castle and you pull this on me!"

"Naruto!" tried both Shikamaru and Sakura to chasten him but both realized that Naruto was really angry and not just boisterous.

"Why?" asked Hiruzen in a low grave tone.

"Why what?" asked Naruto forgetting his anger.

"Why did you removed the former Sarutobi warriors from the field?" asked Hiruzen again in the same tone and fixing his gaze on Naruto's eyes making the younger witnesses feel apprehensive for such a glance was new to them.

Naruto met his gaze and though he felt unsettled by it he gulped hard and replied with certainty "I won't have halfhearted men following me nowhere. If they didn't wanted to fight you then all they were going to be was an obstacle and were better off out of my way"

"But they came back…" said Hiruzen.

"Well, I guess they realized how awesome I am and wanted to be on the winners' side!" said Naruto oblivious of why actually those warriors had come back.

"You said before that they were positioned front and to the center to ensure their loyalty" said Hiruzen in the same tone.

"Yeah, that was an idea from Shikamaru and Ino. I kind of trust them so I did as they advised me to do that, but Sakura chan here explained me what was going on so I told them to take a hike!" replied Naruto.

"So it wasn't your idea?" asked Hiruzen.

"Hell no! I wanted to mingle them along my lines and move on together but Shikamaru and Ino are supposed to be smart so I heed them! Now I am going to punish them for sure!" said Naruto making Shikamaru perk up nervously.

Hiruzen then observed Naruto cautiously and found in him no lies or deceptions and decided he needed one last question answered.

"Tell me Naruto, what are you willing to do for those by your side?" asked Hiruzen making Jiraiya watch him carefully.

"Anything! I know I am not the brightest, sharpest or swiftest of the bunch and all I have about me are my fine looks and my guts. So as they share with me their wisdom, their strength and their lives, the least I can do for them is give it my all every day!" said Naruto drawing smiles from Shikamaru and Sakura.

Hiruzen laughed with a tone that indicated as if a heavy weight was suddenly lifted from his shoulders and the Sun finally pierced the clouded heavens shedding its golden rays upon the warriors still assembled and ready for the fight.

"You have no idea my young Lord how long have I waited for such a day to come! To see the Will of Fire be born from someone who had never even heard of it before! It makes my heart feel decades younger!" said Hiruzen in a loud voice as a couple of tears rolled down from his face for when he observed Naruto amidst them he remembered the day when Hashirama Senju had come to his lands seeking allies before marching upon them on this very valley.

Naruto smiled awkwardly and turning to Jiraiya he said "Is he alright? Is he taking any medicine or something?"

"Naruto!" said Sakura as she slapped Naruto in the back of the head.

Hiruzen finally stopped laughing and turning to Naruto he said "The day is yours my Lord. The Sarutobi have no desire to fight you and if you are willing we would like to sum our strength towards the fulfillment of your dreams"

"What?!" screamed Jiraiya and Konohamaru as Hiruzen leant back on his horse and adopted that classic stand of his which indicated that there was no argument to be had.

"What of the lands I conquered?" asked Naruto still uncertain of his easy victory.

"Keep them, you have fought hard for them and I am sure they will prosper under your watch" said Hiruzen to add more surprise to Jiraiya and Konohamaru.

"And you'll fight by my side from now on though my dream to capture maidens may sound childish to you?" asked Naruto still suspicious.

Hiruzen laughed at this and said while pointing to Jiraiya and Konohamaru "I am retiring, those two will fight by your side. And your dream may sound childish and quite crazy"

At that both Shikamaru and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"But in the end you want to live in peace and on top of that you don't force your will on others, you ask them to join you and from the looks of it, even if you fight them you harbor no anger or hatred for them. So go on and fulfill your dreams with my blessing Naruto, I bet it's going to be interesting" said Hiruzen grabbing Naruto by the wrist with surprising strength and raising his arm for all to see as the Sarutobi banners lowered granting the day to the Uzumaki.

Jiraiya sighed and said "You sly Old Man…Well guess it could be worse"

**AN: Done!**

**I know I said that I would take longer to figure certain things about how I wanted to conduct my story but the excellent response of the previous chapter gave me some ideas and so I began to write and here we are.**

**Now, some of you may find this chapter a bit cheap or cheesy but I thought it to be only proper to get the Old Sarutobi passing the torch with a demonstration of values and not of force for that's the way the other clans have been trying so far. Not to mention that I am leaving the heavy fighting for later chapters as I am going through famous battles of history to give me ideas!**

**On the following Chapters there will be less army movement and more politics and backstabbing as it is proper in one of this stories so that means more characters brought to the mix and newer events as well.**

**As always I am open to ideas, suggestions and criticism.**

**Read, Enjoy and review!**


	9. The Heart of a Country

**Chapter 9: The Heart of a Country**

**At Castle Black Fire (Home of the Uchiha Clan)**

"Impossible! This is impossible!" roared Fugaku Uchiha as he held the scroll with news of the Uzumaki – Sarutobi alliance and the manner of its happening in his clenched fist as every assembled Lord in the room observed him with uneasiness for they couldn't believe the news themselves since with that the Uzumaki just rose to a very real and well positioned power in the Land of Fire and to think they were just a memory of the past just a few months ago.

"What the hell is that Old Fool thinking handing over his Clan to this Uzumaki?!" said Fugaku moving his eyes quickly trying to pry some sense to the news.

"Calm down Father, this is an unsightly display for the Lord of the Uchiha" said Itachi with a composure that made everyone in the room feel envy of his cool head.

Fugaku turned with fury towards Itachi but upon seeing the ice cold stare of his son he gulped down and sighing long and hard he closed his mouth and then said "You are correct son, this is not the moment for such displays"

Fugaku handed over the scroll and then took his seat at the head of the council and breathed out several times regaining his best temper.

Fugaku opened his eyes and said "The alliance of the Uzumaki and the Sarutobi complicates things beyond our current goals of destroying the Hyuuga to finally advance towards the Capital. The Uzumaki are currently consolidating their power from their home in the east to their new territories to the south west and with the latest events it's likely he'll march into the Imperial Capital to earn the Imperial Court's favor. At this moment I humbly ask of this council for options on how to deal with this new scenario"

The lords were slightly surprised by this show of humility and the silence from Itachi forced them to start dishing out ideas, but the problem was a complex one.

The Uchiha since the revolt of Madara Uchiha were left very impressed by his last act of defiance in the face of the Senju and the unified Land of Fire which made that that little veneration of his character began to create rumors inside the clan about how it was that during the constant wars of the country against other elemental lands, the Uchiha were among the most hard pressed for warriors and resources.

With time those things began creating a sort of paranoia about the intent of the Senju to keep the Uchiha weak and so they were among the first to start challenging and undermining the Senju authority and with time they began to start conquering its closest neighbors and delaying the payment of tithes to the court.

The Uchiha now believe in conquest for compromise only leads to veiled and dishonorable actions between conflicting factions. Once they conquered the Land of Fire then true peace can reign and the Land of Fire finally united under one strong banner.

There was one option left though but no one in the Clan dared voice it for it was below them to utter such things in the open for whoever said it would be forever stained with a dark brand of knives and poison.

Not even Sasuke this time had an easy answer to shout loudly this time.

"We are presented with a classic triangular dilemma where all three sides possess similar strength so that the clash of two would give a third the break it needs and the union of two only makes a final confrontation inevitable not to mention that there's the possibility of a drawn out conflict or even mutual destruction. So for the time being we find ourselves in a position of forced equilibrium that no force is willing to unbalance due to the gravity of the consequences" explained Itachi making everyone in the room nod in agreement.

After a moment Itachi sighed and said "Trying to move things out of the Uzumaki's actions would be a rash and quite foolish thing to do at the moment and would give the ever patient Hyuuga the break they need"

"What should we do then?" asked Fugaku seeing reason behind his son's words.

"The year's end is coming and so are the first snows which would make our actions rushed and foolhardy. I propose we assist to the Capital's New Year celebrations and use the opportunity to measure this Uzumaki Lord personally and plot a more proper strategy from there for his energetic campaign has made difficult to properly predict his next movement" said Itachi making everyone in the room become deflated for the Uchiha Clan was more of a proactive nature.

"That's not the Uchiha way brother!" protested Sasuke voicing several of the Lords there and his father as well.

"Victory is the Uchiha way Sasuke. And Victory is not achieved through such simple means" said Itachi wisely.

"By knowing our enemy we know how it thinks, by knowing how it thinks we know how he reacts, by knowing how he reacts we can predict his every move and so destroy him utterly. Uchiha do not stumble into the unknown Sasuke, patience can be as effective as a surprise attack" replied Itachi effectively silencing Itachi.

Seeing that the nobles seemed chastened Itachi continued "This will also be a good opportunity to more properly measure the Hyuuga as they stand now"

"Explain" demanded Fugaku.

"When was the last time we had a civil conversation with our foes father? I mean besides the mandatory meeting before the battle?" asked Itachi.

Fugaku nodded and remembered that the last time he had actually talked civilly to Hiashi Hyuuga was over twenty years ago.

"By meeting them openly we have a wide array of possibilities open for us as we will be able to obtain the best intelligence possible and thus determine the best strategies. So I ask you my Lord, let us wait for the celebrations and go as a family to the Capital" said Itachi bowing slightly to Fugaku.

Fugaku considered Itachi's words and found no issue with them at all so he nodded and had every Lord there and Sasuke agree as well.

**At Castle Sky Watcher (Home of the Hyuuga Clan)**

"This is most unexpected Hizashi…" was all that Hiashi Hyuuga could say about the most recent news.

"That's very true brother…This Uzumaki Lord is just impossible to predict. He must be quite a genius to have managed to get Lord Sarutobi on his side without a single blow of the sword" replied Hizashi.

"It's likely Lord Sarutobi is doing it just to upset us and the Uchiha, after all we did held up our aid back then…" said Hiashi with a bit of remorse in his voice.

"What's done is done brother and its best not to mention such incident in plain daylight" replied Hizashi feeling his skin crawl.

"So now the Uzumaki are no longer just a medium power but a fully-fledged great Clan of the Land of Fire. This makes our alliance all the more important now" stated Hiashi calmly.

"But the problem lies that he's no longer a medium sized opponent we can maneuver as we like but a power that may attempt to use us as we want to use them. Just as much as we want to use them to finish the Uchiha they may do the same and take the power for themselves and in the end we would be no better than when we were ruled by the Senju and their Sarutobi watchdogs" replied Hizashi stating the difficulty of their stratagem.

"Then what other solution would we have to solve this problem?" asked Hiashi as he closed his eyes to consider his options.

"Excellent question brother but…" began to say Hizashi when the voice of Neji interrupted from outside their meeting room.

"My lords, I have returned!" said Neji kneeling and still clad in his Hyuuga armor of light purple and white.

"Enter Neji" said Hiashi and immediately after the door slid to a side and he entered.

Neji bowed before his uncle and father and sat in front of them.

"My Lords, the Aburame have mobilized their forces southwards as instructed but I have received word of the Uzumaki victory and alliance with the Sarutobi. What are we to do?" asked Neji calmly but with judging eyes that once more unsettled Hiashi.

"We were discussing that at the moment Neji, so please let us know your impressions" smartly said Hiashi as to know Neji's opinions before extending his own.

"Very well…The Uzumaki Lord is clearly a genius of great wit and equally great diplomatic skill for being able to build such an impressive yet unlikely coalition of forces under his banner. But such things are fragile at the best and require great effort and pandering to keep them together" said Neji.

Hiashi saw what Neji said but nodded to him to keep going.

"I propose we wait until the New Year's celebration on the Imperial Capital. I can guess that the Uchiha won't miss the opportunity to approach the Uzumaki and twist them to their ends. So our goal there would be to thwart the Uchiha's actions and at the same time approach the Uzumaki with our offers of friendship and marriage" said Neji.

"But as making them our allies might make them become ambitious as well, we should also approach the Uzumaki allies and seed dissent among them with promises of our own, after all we do fulfill them and they must not be entirely content with being treated as vassals under them" said Neji with a half-smile laced with treachery.

"That's actually a sound strategy Neji, we shall have to work on it further" said Hiashi while nodding.

"The year is almost at an end and the snows aren't that far so basically the time for campaigning is almost at end. The Uzumaki Lord's campaign will finally grind to a halt though it will give him time to consolidate his power and be more ready for the next year" said Hizashi following on the situation.

"We shall follow the path of friendship further…"began to say Hiashi when Neji interrupted him.

"My Lord, I apologize for the interruption but has a decision's been reached about the bride to be presented for Lord Uzumaki? We need to know as to better adequate our strategies" said Neji hiding well his cruel smirk.

This took Hiashi slightly by surprise but years of experience had allowed him to mask it well and just limited himself to a more civil answer "If we are going to the capital for the New Year's celebrations than I'll have both my daughters come and there we shall see who's more pleasing to Lord Uzumaki"

Neji nodded in understanding and rose to leave while sending a chilling stare at Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hiashi observed him further and once more swore that there was something terribly wrong with Neji despite his many attributes.

**At the Imperial Capital**

Naruto had ordered most of his army to go back and finish securing his gains and supervise his development efforts as well as see to the training of new warriors for the next year. For this purpose Naruto had assigned Shikamaru to take care of it until he came back from dealing with the Imperial Court.

Shikamaru understood this was his punishment because instead of enjoying the free time at the Capital he would be working his ass off for several weeks.

Naruto had just taken about 3,000 Uzumaki warriors and small token forces of the rest of his allies to march into the Imperial Capital which first saw him as a fearsome conqueror and had thus barricaded the city to the best of their ability.

But a first glance to the city told the trained eye that it was defenseless for its walls were small and more ornate than armored and it just had too many opening s unlike the Castles of the Clan Lords.

Jiraiya explained to Naruto that in the distant past when Hashirama Senju united the country, he wanted to found a city to serve as his capital but unlike the Castles and cities of the Clans, this couldn't be a place of inherent violence but one of trust, peace and progress.

In time the Senju left behind their original lands to become peaceful farmlands and moved over to the city to make it the neuralgic point of the Land of Fire. But ever since the demise of Tobirama Senju the Imperial Court was no longer ruled by a strong head and so its ministers began to indulge in small acts of corruption that have been mounting over the decades.

Jiraiya also explained that despite Hiruzen's best efforts, the constant warring and the divisions among the Clans made it nigh impossible to keep the Capital as the dream Hashirama intended it to be and after the incident that saw his power slashed he could no longer control what happened there.

And so the Capital that once envisioned the true potential of the Land of Fire had become a decadent place or vice, excess and weakness that paled deeply in the face of the stronger Clans of the Land who now coveted it more as a symbol than an actual strategic asset.

Still the city and its defenses were ready for whatever Naruto had brought to the fore.

In front of the city nearly a thousand warriors in ornate and lavish armors of white and gold stood their ground behind flimsy barricades in front of Naruto's larger forces.

At the head of the Imperial Capital defense was a bearded man with a cigarette loosely placed on its lips.

Naruto had assembled his forces ready to assault the defenders if they didn't surrendered peacefully and along with Jiraiya and Konohamaru advanced to meet the guard's captain.

"Greetings Asuma! It has been while!" said Jiraiya enthusiastically with a wide grin and a friendly demeanor.

"Good day Lord Jiraiya. I see you come accompanying the most famous Lord of the Land these days" replied Asuma coolly eyeing the Uzumaki Lord who to his surprise seemed younger than he expected and just a few years older that Konohamaru himself.

"As Captain of the Imperial Capital Garrison I ask this Lord Uzumaki to state his intentions this day. As your advisors and allies must have already explained to you the Imperial Capital is holy ground and violence is punished by the gods themselves" said Asuma with the trained speech of his rank.

Naruto observed the man and he clearly distinguished the several traits marking him as the son of the Old Man who had asked him to show mercy and maturity upon entering the Capital.

Hiruzen had also being clear that Capital was no place to cause a ruckus and that almost every single Clan in the Land of Fire had contributed to its original construction by investing on it resources to build states of their own and develop it properly.

So Naruto made a question before anything else "Say Captain, is there an Uzumaki state somewhere in the Capital?"

Asuma observed the Lord framed in his cape and replied "Yes my Lord, though it has been abandoned since Gato's revolt against your clan and local nobility and businessmen has reclaimed it for the best interests of the City…"

Naruto cocked his head and asked "And what exactly are those interests?"

Asuma felt ashamed of saying the words aloud but he still had a duty to answer when asked by someone of greater stature "They have turned it into a brothel…I am very sorry my Lord"

Naruto slightly frowned and then observed the city to better appreciate it and see that indeed it was a morbid place to observe for its luxury was exaggerated and whatever semblance of nobility it might have displayed was covered in decadence.

Then Naruto turned to Asuma and asked "What would you have me do with this city?"

Asuma was surprised by the question for it was the last thing he was expected to be asked and answered hesitantly "My Lord, I and the guard are ready to die for this city if it's necessary for its people however shameful they may be this day and age have trusted us with that charge. But if my Lord is willing to listen, then I would ask you to show mercy"

"Then I shall show mercy as you ask. But you understand that I have to enter the city and seek audience with the Empress?" asked Naruto as he watched the Imperial Palace rising on the back of the city as the only beacon of strength and true splendor.

"If you promise to abide by the laws of our city then it will be my honor to grant you passage and I'll also assign a detachment of my men to see for your needs while you go about your business!" replied Asuma with certainty.

"That won't be necessary Captain, you seem to be understaffed as it is and Jiraiya here tells me that the city is very troubled these days. I brought more than enough people to see to my needs as it is so I would like to offer my men to see to the needs of the city, command them as you see fit" said Naruto with a friendly and confident smile.

Asuma blinked in surprise but he was not the kind of man to let go of opportunities like this and bowing deeply and formally he said "I am humbled by your offer my Lord, it'll be my honor to command your fine men and do this city a great service!"

"Yeah, just be careful around them, their former line of work wasn't that stellar to begin with so be strict with them and watch your coin bags!" said Naruto as he went back to his column leaving a confused Asuma who took a glance at the Uzumaki warriors and noticed that they seemed even more dangerous than many of the cities criminals and mobsters.

**A few hours after the Uzumaki's arrival to the city**

Naruto had left over 2,000 men in Asuma's care while the rest of his force marched in a parade like formation through the main street towards the Imperial Palace almost a mile on the back of the city.

Here Naruto observed that people did indeed gathered to see the newest Lord in the land but instead of cheering or praising the people watched him with distrust, disinterest or down right hostility making him wonder about how bad things were actually around.

He also got to see that many businesses were closed and garbage was just piled around in corners with rats that no longer cared to hide for people long stopped chasing them.

"This place sucks!" said Naruto to Sakura who was riding by his side.

"You got that right!" said Sakura as she watched with disgust the way some men stared at her.

"Clans barely send their tithes to the capital anymore and all they do is keeping their states with the minimum. Smaller Clans like my own need to rent our states as to keep them standing but as you can see the lack of resources and the rampant corruption of the ministers have made of this city a rather sorrowful sight" said Ino as she shifted uncomfortably on her horse for Naruto had punished her by spanking her several times and having her mini kimono shortened by half an inch which unnerved her to no end though she had to admit that she felt quite excited when Naruto had her bent on his knees.

"Should we try to win the hearts of the people by helping them out?" asked Naruto aloud.

"The Uzumaki treasure is not endless Naruto and much of it is already compromised for the development works on our newly gained lands. This city is the largest we have seen and the ones we have to convince are not the citizens but the ministers who rule it" replied Sakura in a lecturing tone.

"Then they will get an earful from me for allowing such a place to be like this!" angrily thought Naruto.

"You better keep that tone in check brat! This is not some newly conquered Land you can boss around! This is a city all Clans of Fire have a representation and interests, you may attempt to help these people if you want but don't expect them to be grateful or loyal. Besides, we are here to gain the Imperial Court's favor and those men are as fickle as a mad cat" said Jiraiya patting Naruto on the back.

"What of this Empress? Doesn't she get to rule the city at least?" demanded Naruto as the gates of the Golden Tree palace opened before them.

"Well, she's kind of a peculiar character…" began to say Jiraiya in an awkward manner when several trumpets sounded drawing their attention to the front of the palace where a large assortment of ministers, nobles and merchants had gathered to welcome the new Lord.

Jiraiya got excited and lifting a hand to his face he scanned the gathering searching for something but was soon disappointed and slumped back on his mount making Naruto and the others look at him strangely.

Naruto was about to dismount and get face to face with the nobles when almost out of nowhere two servants had knelt beside his horse and prostrated themselves at two different heights making them resemble stairs.

"What the hell? Get out of the way, I want to get off my horse!" snarled Naruto feeling odd at this exaggerated manners.

The servants turned to look up at him and then to the assembly who nodded to back and then they quickly got up and ran away.

Naruto and his followers also dismounted and walked towards the assembly with his cape blowing behind him and a frown etched on his face.

On the assembly side several of the regally dressed ministers, nobles and merchants had to stifle their laughter over seeing such a rag tag group of warriors with so little nobility left to them.

Naruto stopped in front of them and crossed his arms in silence and observed them carefully as if passing his judgment upon such a collection of healthy and wealthy people.

"In the name of the Empress Tsunade Senju we bid welcome the Uzumaki Clan to our wonderful city. We hope you find your stay pleasing and we shall await your most generous tithe in the coming days" said the fattest of the ministers who also had lots of makeup applied to his bloated face.

"What tithe?" asked Naruto frowning at them.

"The Imperial Capital is a place where all Clans pay homage to the ancient and holy Senju Clan. In order to keep the glory of our Land, all Lords who come to visit must pay for their upkeep as long as they stay here so that the glitter of our city does not dwindle" replied the minister with that thin smile Naruto found infuriating.

"How much is it?" asked Naruto already sensing that it was going to be steep.

"About a 100 gold bars would be enough to cover your expenses my Lord" said the man bowing slightly enjoying the look of surprise in Naruto's companions.

"That' enough to feed an entire army for years!" half screamed Ino when Naruto lifted his hand slowly.

"I have seen your city…I am not impressed so far…so I'll only pay 5 gold bars and I'll consider the rest of the tithe if my experience here is worth it" stated Naruto flatly making the welcoming assembly recoil in disgust over his words.

"How dare you! You bastard!" squealed a fat woman on the back making Naruto fix his eyes on her.

"What did you called me?..." whispered Naruto just loud enough to let everyone hear him.

The woman gulped loudly but having taken a step in that direction she moved a fan to hide her face and said "The only reason we allow you step on our wondrous city is because you are ruthless among the ruthless but that doesn't remove the fact that we know that you are literally a bastard child…So feel lucky we even allow you to show your face on these lands"

Naruto grinned and went back to his horse and from the saddle he grabbed his Spear and then directed it towards the lady and growling he said "Care to repeat that again?"

The woman squealed in terror again as the rest of the assembly was in obvious turmoil since no Lord has ever been so rude before or even dared to hold a weapon on the Palace's grounds.

Naruto growled deeper but Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder gave him pause and turned.

Jiraiya said gravely "Don't concern yourself with these small fries, there are others who needs your undivided attention"

Naruto breathed out and said aloud "You people get nothing! And if I see your ugly faces again I'll have you exiled from this place! Know your places!"

"Hey Brat!" began to say Jiraiya when Kushina walked up to them and said "Let him be Jiraiya, after all we here to see another person"

Jiraiya closed his mouth and nodded.

"Now take me to the Empress and save me the useless gestures" demanded Naruto placing his spear back on his mount.

The assembly turned to look at one another and then one of them turned to look back at the palace unnoticed by the rest and within the blink of an eye only to step forward and say "Of course Lord Uzumaki, this way please"

Naruto nodded aggressively and the rest of his followers nodded warily and followed him close by as they admired the stark contrast of the Golden Tree Palace full of ancient splendor against the ruin of a city spread outside.

The nobles walked before Naruto whose pace made them almost jog and begin to sweat ruining their complex hairdos and makeup.

As they went a side door opened and a figure stumbled on Naruto bringing him to the ground in a weird assortment of a blue cape and white and gold robes.

For a moment Naruto thought he had been attacked but when he felt a wonderfully soft sensation smothering him he felt like a child again in the bosom of his mother and almost instinctively he went for a grab and was not disappointed for he felt that same softness with a certain rigidness that invited to grab harder and play with them.

"You sure have guts punk…"growled a deep feminine voice laced with the effect of alcohol in it.

Then the softness was gone and light allowed Naruto to see a fully mature woman standing on her fours directly above him with her blushing fair face framed by light blonde hair and etched with honey colored eyes currently casting thunders at him.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to say something a fist crashed in his face and buried his head beneath the wooden floor.

The woman stumbled back to his feet and groggily said "What's this? Is this another ceremony or you guys thought of another way to spend money needlessly? Whatever, just make sure to bring me some sake"

"Oh my, Lady Tsunade you haven't changed at all in all these years! Still the same beautiful woman, must women would sell their souls to look that good at your age!" said Kushina almost mockingly.

This made Tsunade growl and try to focus on the origin of the voice who dared to taunt her about her age.

Then she noticed a woman dressed in a red kimono with golden swirls on it and long red hair that reached her ankles.

Tsunade was about to stomp her way towards the daring woman but soon she recognized the face and said "Is that you Kushina Uzumaki?! The tomato is back?"

Kushina's smile broke and became forced and with a tone that sent chills down everyone's spines she replied "Yes your Highness, I am back along with my precious son whose head you just buried under the floor. It seems that the term princess is a bit overblown in someone with such manners"

Tsunade rose to her entire height, which was considerable for a woman, and for a moment everyone wondered if she was going to order them arrested but a loud hiccup made them pause for the woman stumbled backwards while laughing.

After she had thrown her fit of laughter Tsunade said still intoxicated "Well, well so what brings the rowdy Uzumaki into my shithole of a city?"

Kushina felt slightly sorry for the visage of Tsunade and said "We have come to set order in the city and earn your blessings for my son. Though we are willing to wait until her highness feels more, clearheaded…"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" asked the now fading Tsunade as her maid Shizune caught her.

Tsunade blacked out after that and Shizune barely able to keep her up said "If the honored guest wills it you are welcome to stay the night in our Palace while the Uzumaki state is refurnished. The Empress shall attend you first thing in the morning with a big serving of imported coffee"

Kushina nodded and then turned to where Sakura was dragging the limp form of Naruto whose eyes seemed like swirls but his mouth was still crooked in a creepy smile.

Jiraiya approached Kushina and said "It might not be wise to stay here tonight…I would advise to make camp outside the city for…"

"Don't say such silly things Jiraiya, we are honored guests here and over 3,000 warriors of our clan are present at the moment. They won't dare to try anything not to mention that we have you to watch for our health" replied Kushina with clear eyes.

Jiraiya wanted to reply something but finding no words he nodded and followed her to the room the servants had fitted for them.

**The Next Day**

"Argh! My head!" complained Tsunade for the hundred time that morning as Shizune served her another pot of coffee.

"This is your own fault Lady Tsunade! You should ease up on the sake more often, especially today of all days! You have to see Lord Uzumaki and yesterday's display won't make things any easier! He's the Land's last hope for some peace!" complained Shizune in a lecturing tone.

"He's probably just another idiot thinking himself above others and with the right to rule us all" said Tsunade drinking another cup of coffee.

"Whatever he is my Lady, your duty is to tend to him properly, after all Lord Sarutobi became his ally" said Shizune sounding almost pleading.

Tsunade frowned and was about to say something else but just sighed and said "Fine, I'll speak with the brat but don't expect me to do much, it's not like my power is that great anyway"

Just as she finished saying that the doors to her throne room slung open quickly and crashed against the side walls making everyone in the room stare in surprise at the figure standing there with his foot still in the air.

"Who the hell you think you are?!" asked Naruto clearly angry and still with a red mark on his face from where Tsunade had smashed him into the floor.

Tsunade didn't like the tone of the kid's tone and getting up and with similar attitude walked over to Naruto and replied "The freaking Empress you little twerp! That's who I am! Besides you are the one who got all frisky with me in the first place"

"You want to go at it?!" asked Naruto getting on her face while Tsunade did the same and said "Bring it on!"

"Lady Tsunade!" shouted Shizune while Sakura did the same for Naruto.

Both growled at one another for a moment but then huffed and turned going back to their respective positions.

After a few growls and protests from both, the parties finally sat down though Tsunade and Naruto avoided looking at one another in the eye.

"So…Maybe some introductions are in order?" said Jiraiya trying to act as a mediator.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Lord of the Clan Uzumaki and master of Castle Maelstrom on the eastern province" said Naruto drily and still ignoring Tsunade.

"Empress Tsunade Senju, Empress to the Land of Fire and ruler of the Imperial Capital and Mistress of Golden Tree Palace" said Tsunade in similar fashion.

After that both fell silent making Shizune and Naruto's companions feel awkward since both Tsunade and Naruto were turning away from one another and pouting like little children.

"I hardly believe this is the sight such a momentous occasion should have your Highness. At long last a Clan Lord grace us with his presence and this is how we welcome him?" said a low and grave voice from a shadowed corner.

Jiraiya bit his lip scowling slightly as an old man covered in many bandages and dressed in grey and black made his way towards the assembly with the help of a simple looking cane and was followed by a young man of extremely pale skin and a perturbingly expressionless face.

Naruto observed him and immediately disliked him for the man seemed to be wrapped in secrets and knives.

"Chief Imperial Advisor Danzo Shimura at the service of her Highness Tsunade Senju and the Land of Fire" said the man as his young aide placed a chair behind him without even being ordered to.

Tsunade grunted and turned away now from Danzo making Naruto and his companions wonder about the reaction if he was part of her entourage.

"Before anything let me thank in the name of the Imperial Court his Lordship Naruto Uzumaki for his kindness in helping the local guard in the reestablishment of order in the city and surrounding areas" said Danzo with a slight nod that barely seemed honest.

"No need to thank me, your guy Asuma seems to be reliable but your city truly disappoints and here I am seeing why" replied Naruto bluntly.

His companions wanted to say something over the implied insult but Danzo waved it off and said "Sadly the state of this city is very much the same as is our country. Clans fighting one another, lands being taken or destroyed and the wealth completely stopped when trade and tithes became minimal"

"Still this city should be better than it is" retorted Naruto not fully understanding Danzo's comment.

"Let me be clearer, this city was Hashirama Senju's great dream long ago. The city itself is poorly positioned and it can't be defended without an extraordinarily large army. His dream was that the city could flourish even in the hardest situations by the joining of the people to help one another and the Clans to see it as the embodiment of their commitment to one another" said Danzo making Tsunade turn away to look through the large windows.

"But as you can see, Clans have forfeited this place and its people can barely scrape a life out of it nowadays" continued Danzo.

"What about you people? You seem to be doing pretty well" said Naruto extending his arms to showcase the luxury of the palace.

Danzo crooked a perturbing smile and said "There's only so much an advisor can do when his master is aimless"

"Hey!" shouted Tsunade when Naruto snickered at the last comment while the rest of his companions were now sweating bullets over the potentially explosive situation.

"But that's hardly what his lordship has come for today, so let us be quick about for I am certain he has much to do somewhere else" said Danzo ignoring Tsunade and assuming his role more properly.

"He has come to get the blessings of the Imperial Court in his attempt to bring peace to the land and prosperity to its people" said Kushina diplomatically while keeping her eyes on Tsunade.

"And the Imperial Court feels honored for such a request but you have to understand that these are troubled times and the city desperately needs to have its necessities covered" said Danzo in all seriousness.

"So its money you want! Your fellow courters already asked for a lot and I blew them off already, not to mention that you took my Clan's state and turned into less than reputable place!" replied Naruto.

Danzo did not seemed to be moved at all by the Lord's reply and just said "As I mentioned before, the people scrapes whatever life they can from whatever means they find. In any case, it's not money what I asked for, but a true demonstration of loyalty from the Uzumaki clan towards the Senju royalty and to the Land of Fire"

Before Naruto could reply anything Danzo added "Many are the Lords coveting the favor of the Imperial Court for it would give them some sort of legitimacy over their claims in territory and supremacy, but in all truth all they want is to march their armies here and proclaim themselves rulers of the Land of Fire while keeping lady Tsunade here as a figurehead they would claim to represent"

"Then what do you want?" asked Naruto when Danzo finally gave him some time to speak.

"Show me your loyalty towards this land and its rightful ruler before the New Year's festival and you shall have the blessings of the Imperial Court" said Danzo vaguely.

"But what exactly does that mean?!" replied Naruto but Danzo got up and left without further words.

"You are done brat! So get out and break a leg! Literally" said Tsunade also getting up to leave.

**Later that day**

On their way towards the Uzumaki state, for Naruto would not spend another night in the palace, Naruto was still in a very foul mood and nothing anyone told him seemed to improve it.

First the Empress had been more than rude and antagonistic with him and so far Jiraiya was frustrated for Naruto would not disclose the experience of having touched her regal bosom. And then Danzo and his cryptic request of demonstrating his loyalty towards the Senju royalty and the Land of Fire in order for him to get the Imperial Court's favor.

Ino had tried to shed some light on the mystery but she was also at a loss on how exactly would they accomplish a quest with no clear instructions.

Kushina had been meditative on it as well and so far she hadn't come forward with a solution despite being the one with the solutions so far.

"Maybe he wants you to demonstrate your loyalty through actions?" said Sakura aloud drawing the attention of Naruto and the others.

"Well, look at the state of the city, its people and its rulers" said Sakura feeling a bit embarrassed over the sudden attention.

"But you said that we can't spend more money" replied Naruto forgetting his bad temper.

"It's not money what this people needs, it's the means by which to recover or achieve a better life. At this moment we are de facto rulers of the city simply by numbers. So I say we use them to establish order, chase away thieves and raiders, clear the fields, establish trade routes with our lands, and take some of the wealth those greedy nobles seems to be hoarding with no use" said Sakura in a lecturing tone.

"But won't that place is farther away from the Imperial Court's favor?" asked Ino not seeing much sense in a plan that antagonizes the Court.

"That's not entirely true Miss Yamanaka. The Chief Advisor is the actual leader of the Imperial Court and if you noticed he was not among the people who came to greet us or demand money, which in turn is an implicit gesture that we have some freedom to move" said Jiraiya while his eyes remained fixed on Ino's tight dress and the skin it was showing.

Ino noticed this and slapped the older man who took quite serenely and turned to look at Naruto with a bright red mark on his face and said "Still Naruto, that Danzo is a dangerous fellow so you would be wise to do things carefully and half believing anything he says"

"Why you say that?" asked Naruto turning his attention to Jiraiya.

"He and the Old Man used to run the country together back in the day when the Sarutobi still kept the country together and let's just say that they had very different ways of doing things. You can trust he's a patriot but also remember that he's ruthless about it, so be careful when dealing with him" said Jiraiya placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded and as he was about to ask Sakura about her plan to run the city an Uzumaki warrior landed in front of them with his face swollen over a furious beating.

Naruto and the others brought their weapons to the fore and ran to see what had happened only to see that a number of their warriors was piled together and unconscious in front of a large property with red lights and signs promising great pleasure at convenient prices.

Naruto observed the property and recognized the Clan symbol etched on the wood of the entrance and understood that this was the Uzumaki state of the Imperial Capital.

But returning his attention to the evolving situation he saw that several of his men were making a semicircle with spears pointed at three women who stood in front of a large gathering of other women standing by the door of the state.

"What the hell is going on here?!" asked Naruto walking to stand in front of his men and face the three women putting his spear point to the sky as to signal that he was willing to talk and not fight if possible.

"It seems you are the boss of these weaklings! Well we were just defending our home and business, nothing more so do us the favor of leaving this place at once, we are losing customers as it is!" said the female in the middle who was of a tomboyish yet very attractive visage in that loose fitting kimono of red and gold that showed her legs and her generous bosom.

"Your men attempted to vacate us rather forcefully claiming they were servants of this house master. But this has been our home for a very long time and so we won't be removed without a convincing explanation" said a red eyed woman who screamed feminism and seduction in her equally loose red and white kimono that showed only a leg and better covered her cleavage just enough as to invite imagination to do the rest.

"You all are welcome though to the services of our house for the right price of course. We can tend even to your female companions over there as well for the right price too!" sharply said a woman of great beauty who was frowning and dressed not in a kimono but in tight fitting working clothes and something told Naruto that she was the bouncer of sorts for the place.

"Well, it just happens to be that the state your business is in, it's mine by birthright! For I am Naruto Uzumaki Lord of the Uzumaki! So stop kicking my men around and be gone!" said Naruto seriously except he tried to avoid looking at the three attractive women in front of him.

"So the Landlord is back huh? Well, let me tell you something pal! The land belongs to whoever works it so beat it and go somewhere else!" replied the first woman getting closer to the so called Lord.

Still looking away Naruto replied "You beat it! You didn't built this place, you just occupied it without my approval"

The woman got close to Naruto and observed that the guy was not even looking at her so thinking that he wasn't even going look at her said while grabbing him by the hem of his cape and fixed him by saying "Make me!"

Naruto's eyes saw the woman's and then they fell towards the woman's rather exposed chest making him blush and smile slightly.

The woman noticed this and grinning wildly she pushed Naruto's head into her chest and said aloud "We got ourselves a horny one girls! So say my Lord can't we reach a compromise?"

"Now now, I think this is enough" said Kushina advancing towards the three girls as Naruto was left on the ground with a creepy smile that made Ino and Sakura slightly disgusted.

"You three won't be leaving this place quietly right?" asked Kushina as the three girls nodded back in reply.

"Still this land belongs to my son back there. So we demand to be allowed into our home once more" replied Kushina.

"Please understand my Lady, this place is not only where we work but also where we live and try to survive. You can't ask us to leave just like that especially after neglecting it for so long" said the red eyed woman.

"Unlike what you may think of my son, he happens to be quite the gentleman and he would never allow for so many beautiful women to sleep on the streets and become defenseless. So in his name I ask you that we become partners" said Kushina kindly making everyone there turn to look at her in wonderment.

**AN: Done!**

**I am slightly conflicted about this chapter, particularly the way I decided to end it.**

**In any case more characters for the pot and more possibilities opened for our peculiar Lord.**

**I have very specific reasons of why I introduced those three the way I did, but trust me, you'll be satisfied to no end when I make clear.**

**The next chapter will be the New Year festival which means that all the big players of the Land of Fire will finally get to know one another and enjoy multiple adventures while in the capital before returning to the fighting and conquering stuff.**

**It's likely that the festival will be divided in two or more chapters or one gigantic one, but I am still deciding and I want to use some time to update my other stories.**

**In the meantime throw your ideas, suggestions and love for the story.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	10. The Gathering

**Chapter 10: The Gathering**

After their first violent encounter Naruto and his companions had come to an understanding with the working girls of the Brothel that used to be the Uzumaki state.

Lady Kushina had asked the girls to become paid workers for the Uzumaki as they sat about the reforming of the Imperial Capital as something of sponsors and dealers between the Uzumaki and the city's population.

The girls at first were skeptic but as soon as they saw the bags of coins being brought as an advanced payment they were all the eager to please the Uzumaki in "any and all" ways something that Lord Jiraiya found incredibly joyful making him swear unwavering loyalty to Naruto and his crazy dream.

The three girls that came to negotiate in the name of the brothel were Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki. They were the current chiefs of sorts after they explained that some years ago they had a rather cruel matron so they revolted against her and became independent taking care of one another and running the business smoothly.

Particularly the moment Naruto explained his dream, Anko had laughed out loud and had immediately clung to Naruto all the time making the young lord nervous for he had never encountered such a forward girl. It was usually him who made girls feel awkward with his energy and pushy nature, what would you know?

Following on that line and seeing how manly and successful a man Naruto was, Konohamaru had become his de facto little brother and underling which Naruto appreciated and made him finally a bit more respected.

In any case, Naruto under the advice from his mother had taken his men and those from the city's guard to take away the proper measure of the nobility's wealth and return it to the people as to give them some encouragement while he set up trade lines to his lands and those from the Three Brothers and the Sarutobi bringing in caravans of traders that the city had not seen in ages.

Also along with them came the now quite rich Ichiraku to open his first ramen stands on the Imperial Capital…

This bought Naruto at least the good will of the people since it brought them some respite and taught the nobility a harsh lesson. But his work was far from being over for he went to hunt down thieves and raiders in the nearby lands that were originally meant to be farmlands at the use of the Imperial Capital thus allowing old farmers to finally return home under the protection of the Uzumaki warriors.

After some time and just a couple of weeks before the New Year Festival Naruto had almost been proclaimed the ruler of the city and many of the population's problems were being presented to him and his inner council of family, allies and friends. Much to the displeasure of the nobility and ministers of the Palace who had been warned of trying to take advantage again of the population and though they had turned to Danzo he had remained quiet and docile so far.

Thanks to Naruto's actions and the help of his council, the city was well back into the road of prosperity even though there wasn't much optimism of it enduring for the Clan wars could change the fate of thousands in one or two battles not to mention that many in the Capital made claims that those who acquired the Palace's displeasure didn't survived long…

Still the city found itself finally ready to host the New Year Festival and with the news that the Uchiha and the Hyuuga were coming with their full leaderships along with those of the Hyuuga allies, the Inuzuka and the Aburame. There was a lot of hype and speculations in the air for the people of the city were neutral and actually enjoyed some political gossip when it was so close to them.

Because of this there was great speculation of what would happen, what kind of declarations would be made or if the Hyuuga would try their hand at undermining the Uzumaki alliance or if the Uchiha would prompt them into war.

**Uchiha Caravan at the Imperial Capital approaches**

The Uchiha as always had been invited to the New Year Festival every year but it was only until now that the full leadership of the Clan was headed for the Imperial Capital and not a token representation of lower clan members who went to play face and pry whatever information of the Clan's enemies it could.

The Caravan was made of a large chariot with the main family members of the Clan's leadership several others with their luggage and a force of 100 warriors for their protection and service during their stay at the Imperial Capital.

As the occasion called for the Uchiha were granted permission to peacefully navigate through the Uzumaki newly gained lands and during this particular trip they got to see how many changes they had wrought upon them.

Roads were being widened and more than once they had forced trader caravans out of the way earning them snide looks from them.

On every township they crossed they saw bustling activity for apparently the Uzumaki generosity had given them the means by which to prosper and the civilians already wore the blue of the Uzumaki on their clothes as a symbol of gratitude and loyalty to their new master.

Uzumaki warriors patrolled constantly the lands and on every settlement the Uchiha found odd that the same brand of Ramen stands were installed all of them making them stop once to taste it and to their surprise they found the rather popular dish quite delicious.

At the head of the Caravan, Itachi and Sasuke rode their majestic black stallions on bright red mounts and dressed in full armor as to show the Uchiha next generation and their strength and vigor.

"I have to say that I am quite impressed" said Itachi as he serenely admired the southern lands his clan has coveted for so long and the improvements being done upon them by the seemingly tireless Uzumaki Lord.

Sasuke casted an impatient glance around and snorting he said "There's nothing we don't see already in our lands brother! This Uzumaki upstart is barely scraping a living out of these lands"

Itachi smiled faintly and replied "What I am impressed with brother is that this relatively unknown Lord has brought much progress in very little time and has won the loyalty of many already. That speaks highly of the man's character, intellect and charisma, all strategic values in a leader"

Sasuke considered those words more carefully and had to admit that indeed these great works were the product of a powerful force driving forward.

"How large you think his forces are?" asked Sasuke going back to a more familiar subject.

"It's hard to tell at the moment but given the quick progress of these lands we could be talking of at least a force of 20,000 warriors by spring of next year plus the forces of his allies which include the Three Brothers and the Sarutobi which could drive the number easily to the double" answered Itachi calmly and almost sounding uninterested in that subject.

"What do you think of his allies? You think we will be facing the likes of Shikaku Nara and Lord Sarutobi?" asked Sasuke considering those two famous figures.

"The Uzumaki are the leaders of the alliance so I wouldn't be able to tell how much influence both would exercise on his decisions. Though if he is wise he will take them as councilors making the Uzumaki Lord a very dangerous and well advised foe" replied Itachi with a bit of anticipation this time.

"So it's going to be complicated" said Sasuke a bit deflated.

"Very much so little brother but it's also a valuable opportunity for this Festival will see all the great Lords of the land reunited and so we can learn much from them. Perhaps even put an end to so many years of warfare" said Itachi with a serene smile on his face making Sasuke look at him surprised.

"And end?! Have you forgotten the many slights committed against our Clan? How can you even consider such a thing? The path of the Uchiha is one we must tread alone for in trusting others lay our destruction!" said Sasuke clenching a fist and with a fierce look in his eyes.

Itachi observed him and then beckoned him closer with his fingers which for some reason always managed to draw the curious Sasuke and the moment he was close enough Itachi flicked him making Sasuke coil back annoyed.

"You still have much to learn Sasuke!" said Itachi spurring his horse to run ahead of Sasuke's towards the last hill before they finally made it to the Imperial Capital.

"Why you!" growled Sasuke doing the same and quickly catching up with Itachi making it a close race to the summit and be the first to lay eyes on the city.

Both brothers arrived to the summit at the same time and were left amazed over the look of the Imperial Capital which displayed its gigantic size and adorned with the decorations for the festivities made it look like out of the legends.

Itachi smiled at the sight and his face almost looked hopeful while Sasuke observed it in wonderment for it was his first time seeing it and the pictures of his Clan did no justice to the city. But his eyes narrowed the moment he saw the banners of the Uzumaki displayed next to those of the Senju by the main entrance of the City where a long throng of visitors awaited in line.

"This will be most interesting" said Itachi to himself.

**Hyuuga Caravan earlier that day**

The Hyuuga Caravan had been travelling on an almost frantic pace as to get ahead of the Uchiha as much as possible and start their political maneuvering to either form a grand alliance with the Uzumaki or disrupt their current coalition.

They were accompanied by a force of a 100 warriors of their clan and for this momentous occasion they had also invited their vassal Clans leaders of the Inuzuka and Aburame who just carried small compliments of warriors of 25 each as not to be seen aggressive to the current rulers of the Capital.

They had been impressed as to the current development of the lands conquered by the Uzumaki and by how quickly the people of these lands had given their loyalty to their new masters making the Hyuuga calculations all the more difficult.

As they went the Hyuuga had been quite curious and had made many questions regarding the Uzumaki Lord and the stories they heard were from fantastic to outrageous for they often spoke of a golden haired man draped in a blue cape at the head of demonic looking warrior host to those of a lustful man with the single desire of being surrounded by as many concubines as possible.

Seeing that they wouldn't be getting any straight of reliable answer the Hyuuga had stopped making inquiries and instead tried their best to get the feeling out of the allies currently under the Uzumaki leadership and the answers they got made them all the more nervous for the Three Brothers seemed fully committed and the Sarutobi had eagerly embraced the Uzumaki due to their service to rid them of their traitors, not to mention that there was rumor that Hiruzen Sarutobi had adopted the Uzumaki Lord in a symbolic gesture to ensure his loyalty.

This in turn had made the Hyuuga feel more pressed to seek a convenient agreement with the Uzumaki and for that reason during the journey; Hinata and Hanabi had been under a constant reminder lessons of their more feminine traits and etiquette not to mention that they were told to wear their best dresses and stay perfectly kept something which made the sisters feel odd.

At the moment the frontal chariot carried the Hyuuga leaders and riding alone in front of them was Neji.

On the second Chariot the Hyuuga sisters rode flanked by the Inuzuka and Aburame heirs. One rode on top of his monstrously big war dog and the other on a scrawny looking horse that despite its looks was ideal for the life of the swamps.

"Hey Hinata! Have you ever seen the Capital City?" asked Kiba Inuzuka who had the tribal marking of his clan tattooed on his face and was wearing a rough looking armor of brown with wolf furs instead of cloth beneath the plates giving him an appearance that at some point had been called that of barbarians.

"No she haven't Kiba…None of us have beyond the pictures of our scrolls though my father says it's quite a view and would be wise to treasure the experience…" replied Shino Aburame who wore a light green armor over black cloth and was covered in a large coat that according to him protected his extremely pale complexion from the southern sun since no one in his clan was very accustomed to the bright sun.

"I was asking Hinata you creep!" barked back Kiba annoyed that Shino always butted in every time he tried to make Hinata speak out more often.

"I also want to see the city Shino…it's going to be fun…"whispered shyly the finely dressed Hinata as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"That's right! It's going to be lots of fun! I bet that many girls there will be swept away when they see my manliness!" boasted Kiba with a wild grin to his face and with a bark from Akamaru, his war dog that made him feel even more pumped up.

"You should remember our duties before you go off to whatever foolish endeavor you deem worth pursuing. We are there to help our allies secure an alliance with the Uzumaki to finally put an end to the Uchiha threat" said Shino again now in a very annoying lecturing manner.

"You mean our masters bug man! But you shouldn't worry, mister "I do everything perfectly" should have it all under control, so we can relax and roam the city with Hinata and see what we can do!" replied Kiba with a bit of anger at the mention of the Hyuuga as their so called "allies"

"I am sure that there are plenty of pretty places to visit at the Capital Kiba, I hope we can go to the theater and see the plays…" whispered Hinata complimenting the conversation and making both Kiba and Shino nod back assuringly.

Both Shino and Kiba may have conflicting points of view regarding the Hyuuga but their loyalty towards the fragile but gentle Hinata was beyond the question and long ago they had made a promise to keep her safe no matter what and never let her spirit get down.

"I have always been worried for the future of our clan if such elements as yourselves get to lead us some day…" said Hanabi with closed eyes as she kept a perfect posture.

"W-W-What do you mean Hanabi?" asked Hinata as Kiba growled and Shino lowered his face.

"Have any of you wondered why this is the first time any of us gets to assist to the New Year Festival? When every other year we only send some of our lesser clan members?" asked Hanabi seeing with irritation at her sister and her friends.

"We are being sent there to negotiate an alliance with the Uzumaki Lady Hanabi" replied Shino in a level tone.

"Correct, but surely you can guess more than that! Our entire leadership is going and very likely the Uchiha one is also heading there as we speak. And us bringing our finest garments Hinata? Doesn't that give you any clue?" said Hanabi with dead serious eyes that looked almost out of place in her smaller and less mature frame.

"Because you want to show off?" asked Kiba in honesty making Hinata nod slightly and Shino sigh.

The answer made Hanabi huff impatiently and she said "How does great Clans ensure alliances commonly?"

"Arranged marriages…"replied Shino drily making Kiba and Hinata's eyes go wide.

"No way!" barked Kiba along with Akamaru who seemed to understand as well.

"N-No…"said Hinata as she casted her head down and fidgeted with her fingers faster.

"At least one of you isn't a complete numbskull. Yes an arranged marriage! So you should take this more seriously for the future of the Hyuuga and therefore its vassals, is in play here!" said Hanabi sounding accusing.

Seeing her sister recoil into herself made Hanabi sigh and in one of those rare displays of sisterhood she said "But don't worry Hinata, you are so clumsy that it's very likely I'll be the one selected to marry Lord Uzumaki and steer him towards the best interests of the Hyuuga. So you can breathe easy"

Hinata then turned to look at Hanabi and with teary eyes she said "I am so sorry Hanabi!" and plunged to hug her sister making Hanabi blush and start to push back at the near crying Hinata.

On the meantime Kiba shared a look with Shino and both nodded that indeed much was at play on this festival and they would have to look out for Hinata for they couldn't be certain that she wouldn't be picked for such a dreadful fate, especially knowing the very clear dislike from Neji towards her.

**At the front of the Hyuuga Caravan**

Neji rode fully straight on his majestic white stallion and he was pleased for the good time they were making towards the Capital.

Still his mood was sour for the emergence of this Uzumaki upstart had seriously mutated his plans for the future and if there was something that upset him was when his vision of the future became uncertain for it made many things become uncertain and a Hyuuga without control could barely be called that.

The sound of two approaching horses broke Neji from his reverie and he didn't need to look at the riders approaching him for he expected them at that moment of the day.

Without turning to acknowledge them Neji said "What's the word?"

"As it has been so far Neji! The outlandish reports about the Uzumaki Lord stating him as a rather youthful and lustful character seems to be consistent throughout the neighboring lands" said a man of weird hair, large eyebrows and clad in bright green armor with skin tight flexible cloth beneath.

Neji nodded and said "It seems we can't rely on the word of peasants and traders given that their contact with the lord has been brief though I wonder about the lust remarks"

"Lord Uzumaki seems to have sent the bulk of his forces to secure his new holdings and oversee the development of his Clan. Accurate numbers are hard to pin but it's estimated that about 3,000 warriors marched to the Capital earlier in the year and they have been helping in the Capital's restoration so far" said a girl clad in white light armor more akin to the Shinobi that served some people throughout the Land of Fire.

Neji sighed and said "So we stand without much information beyond this Uzumaki Lord being pervert and a vigorous figure. Maneuvering him shouldn't be difficult but he could be of short temper so patience will pay the better"

"A most youthful decision as always Neji! Though I have to say that this Uzumaki Lord will make a very youthful and valuable ally! He has restored the beauty of these lands and many of its people already speak highly of him, especially since his alliance with the Sarutobi!" said the green armored man.

Neji had to agree with Rock Lee, his partner; that the Uzumaki was displaying some impressive leadership skills but they were also signs of an ambitious character that would resist being manipulated or ordered around thus making the Hyuuga rise to power all the more difficult.

"Are you certain that an arranged marriage is the only solution?" asked the girl.

Neji observed Ten-Ten, his personal kunoichi, and said "You always had a soft spot for the my cousins…But yes, it's the best and most logical option for a strong alliance with the Uzumaki, not to mention that it's a future investment since any children born from that union will have Hyuuga blood in its veins making conflict less of a possibility and cooperation a certainty. The only question that remains is how to position the Hyuuga on the top of such an alliance"

"But what about the claims that he is a lustful man seeking to have a large number of concubines all to himself?" asked Ten-Ten with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry about that, it's likely that they are lies based on the youth of the Lord. And in any case a married Lord is discreet and tempered and a Hyuuga wife would set him straight should there be need to" replied Neji not exactly certain why he was always more indulgent with his partners than with any other. It was probably due to have been trained by the same master of arms when they were little, an experience he had nightmares of sometimes…

"Still this Uzumaki Lord…I have a bad feeling about him…"thought to himself Neji as he began to see the first signs of the Imperial Capital in the distance.

**At the Imperial Capital**

"Explain me again why I am going with you to do some shopping? Said a bored Naruto as he walked in plain clothes and with his hands crossed behind his head.

"Because you got rid of my entire wardrobe and replaced it with tiny dresses you are still trying to make shorter! And winter is coming…(Game of thrones…) and one can't cope with the cold in these kind of outfits!" said an irritated Ino as she went about stomping the ground in front of Naruto dressed in one of the dresses Naruto had forced her to wear as part of his "entourage" and trophy of conquest.

"I still think you are trying to get off my punishment" said Naruto casually.

"Whatever…there's a shipment of fine silks coming from the Sarutobi lands and their trade with the Land of Wind and I want to make something nice for myself and lady Kushina" replied Ino tempering her anger a few degrees.

"Oh! A gift for mom?! Hey you think I can buy something too for Sakura chan?! She's kind of angry at me lately and need to make up to her though I don't know what has her so riled up!" said Naruto getting right next to Ino making her step back a bit.

"And you even wonder?! Your house was until not long ago a brothel and then you decided to hire all the girls in there? A woman has her pride you know? Not to mention that that Anko is clinging to you all the time!" complained Ino who was also a bit upset about the issue of the girls at the brothel who were now something of a public relations company for the Uzumaki with the Imperial Capital.

At the mention of Anko Naruto seemed to have a chill and suddenly turned to see if the woman wasn't around.

"Don't scare me like that! That woman is crazy, that's not like pretty girls should behave, at least not until after being properly claimed! It takes all the fun away and besides she creeps me out whenever she licks my cheeks!" said Naruto making Ino wonder how did his brain actually worked for very likely 99 of 100 men would enjoy such flirty behavior but then again Naruto was not exactly like any man she has ever come across.

"And why do you fear her so much? I mean she's quite dominant but you don't seem to be the kind of guy to be intimidated by anything" asked Ino curious about Naruto's apparent dislike of the seductress who used to be one of the brothel's administrators.

"I don't know, there's something about her that feels very wrong and more than fearing her I just don't trust her. It's more like a gut feeling about her and the same goes for Kurenai and Yugao, they are milder but there's something about them that doesn't add up right. Don't get me wrong they are hot as hell and something tells me that Yugao is one of those fierce looking girls who loves sweets and cute stuff, but still…" said Naruto not making much sense besides feeling uneasy around those girls.

Ino considered this and seeing how driven Naruto could be about his whims she would have to take note of those three girls and their actions as they worked for the Uzumaki clan.

"They say that the other clans should be arriving today, what you think they are like?" asked Naruto shifting to a more current topic.

"Oh, well, personally I met the heirs of those clans when I was around 5 if memory serves me right. The Uchiha have two brothers, Itachi Uchiha the oldest and Sasuke the youngest. Itachi was quite affable though he seemed rather sad looking while Sasuke was more boisterous, rude and somewhat arrogant" said Ino putting a finger to her mouth as she tried to remember those days.

"And the Hyuuga, those are more numerous. The Clan leader has two daughters, Hinata the oldest and Hanabi the youngest. Hinata was so shy that she was a drag to be around and Hanabi, for her age she was already too tight and according to her too mature to play with dolls. They have an older cousin who is aimed to inherit the clan in the coming years but he was quite scary so I really didn't spoke with him" said Ino remembering her encounter with the Hyuuga in one of the many attempts to try and form a large alliance to fight the Uchiha.

"What of their allies? I think Jiraiya mentioned something about vassal clans" said Naruto as he watched a couple of girls going down the road.

Getting angry at Naruto, Ino stomped his foot and said "Pay attention you moron! Yes the Hyuuga have two large vassal clans who joined out of convenience and fear of the Uchiha scorched earth approach to conquest. The Aburame, a clan from the swamps directly north from the Sarutobi lands and the Inuzuka, more a tribe of north men than an actual clan at the forests way up in the north of the Land of Fire near the mountain range that splits us from the Land of Earth"

"The Aburame have a creep for an heir who's obsessed with bugs called Shino who has a very annoying tone and the Inuzuka have a jerk of an heir who's followed around by one of their legendary war dogs, his name is Kiba and has an older sister who leads a pack of war dogs" said Ino.

Naruto stopped and began to ponder about Ino's information making the girl wonder if he was actually serious for once.

"Say Ino…you think there's a chance we can avoid fighting with them?" asked Naruto taking Ino by surprise.

After a few moments of thought as she collected her words she said "Well… much of the situation in the Land of Fire has changed since you came forth…Considering our coalition we stand as true force so that's why the leaderships of the other clans are coming here…I think that some smart maneuvering and getting the empress blessing could help us get some measure of peace"

Naruto looked at her quizzically and said "That's not what I meant. I was talking that if I asked nicely they would give up their pretty girls! Geez Ino, and here I thought you were smarter than that!"

At this Ino's eyes went red with utter rage and a large vein popped on her forehead as she rose a fist to strike down Naruto but right before the finishing move she remembered why she had accepted to get into this strange arrangement.

"Now now Ino, remember why you agreed to be with him! The Three Brothers need a staunch ally, and you still need to be his…number one…damn! I knew that one day I may have been faced with a situation like this but it's harder done than thought! Just stick to the role! You are already wearing these things!" though Ino as a measure of composure returned to her while Naruto quivered braced for the incoming heavenly punishment.

Sighing Ino placed a hand on Naruto delicately and said "I wouldn't know that Naruto but I'll do my best to help you (As much as this insults me!)"

Blinking in surprise Naruto said loudly while hugging Ino in a bear hug "Really?! You are awesome! I knew that my charm would get you soon on my side! Come on we have to get those clothes you were speaking about!"

Ino smiled weakly and followed the once more boisterous and trusting Naruto and thought "But seriously, this guy just seems to be too good for his own good…Makes me wonder how exactly did Lady Kushina ended up giving birth and raising him which in turn makes me wonder about who was his father…I mean, Lady Kushina is smarter than she gives away so Naruto's father must have been quite the character himself, and quite handsome too if I go by appearances. Well, there's no point in pondering such things, I have to somehow ensnare Naruto for myself and make him drop that dream of his for a more reasonable one!"

As they were making their way to the market, they came across the main street where a large crowd had gathered on the sides and soon she and Naruto approached to see what was going on.

**AN: Done!**

**Buy that one took me longer than I thought, but not because I didn't had any idea of what to write but because of late I have been pondering on how I want this story to move on and in which direction.**

**The next chapter will have the great clans and the rest of the characters to finally meet up and from there the resolution of the story will be more or less defined on a development sense and so it brings several issues that I never considered when I started writing this thing not to mention the good response I have gotten and the high expectations of it.**

**So, on this note I may take some time to ponder it carefully for I want a quality thing, which is a challenge for me, and to deliver something good for you all to read that actually makes sense and goes in tone with the rest of the story.**

**I already have a general idea of how I want to progress the story but the words are still missing and as I was kindly pointed out, I am missing a lot in character/relationship development and an example of this is the fact that I have given no voice time to Konohamaru or Haku themselves or that the NaruSaku theme of the story is still to rise its head and make itself chief!**

**So considering these issues I need to find the proper balance to attend them and at the same time move on the story to where it should lead! And to think I am already thinking of Gaara and his siblings!**

**I welcome ideas and suggestions on how to address this current creativity/writing problem as usual though I might end up writing huge chapters or more chapters.**

**Also to those who recommended me to see the anime Utawaruremono, I am very thankful for the tip and indeed it was quite entertaining though the ending was a bit meh. Now I have to see Sengoku Basara as to get another inspiration source. Though I don't want this story to be so somber with the subject of war and the human cost behind it, I think that's already too well known to the audience.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	11. Festival of Hearts

**Chapter 11: Festival of Hearts**

Naruto and Ino approached the gathered crowd by the side of the main street of the city to watch tall yellow banners with a small red ember on its top advancing in front of a hundred strong host of warriors clad in light purple and white armor.

Naruto and Ino managed to get to the front of the crowd through some pushing and got to see directly the proud Neji Hyuuga who barely registered them in his sight before continuing his march while escorted by a green clad warrior and a white dressed woman.

Following him came two ornate wagons crowned with the clan banners.

The first one passed by quickly and the second one came flanked by a man wearing light green armor on a scrawny looking horse while the other wore a brown armor with wolf furs attached to it and mounting a massive war dog of the north.

Ino felt slightly nervous but Naruto was apparently quite excited at their sight.

As the second wagon was passing them by the massive war dog rose its head and sniffed the air and with a loud bark it turned quickly and charged towards the gathered crowd while its master fell due to the sudden change in direction.

The crowd quickly dispersed seeing the charging dog coming at them thinking it gone berserk but the dog was too quick and with a long jump fell in the middle of the crowd pinning a single target beneath it.

The dog barked loudly again and went for his victim lying helpless beneath it and …quickly began to lick it to no end making its victim scream and squeal annoyed.

"Akamaru!" yelled the dog's rider as he went for the animal's neck and tried with all his strength to pull it back.

"This damned dog of yours Kiba! I told you fifteen years ago and I tell you today! This isn't cute at all!" screamed Ino from beneath the massive beast which kept licking her covering her whole face and neck in thick dog's saliva.

"What?!" said Kiba as he finally managed to get Akamaru off from Ino who quickly got back on her feet and started to get the saliva from her face and more exposed neck.

Kiba feeling secure that Akamaru wouldn't pull an antic like that again turned to girl his dog had assaulted as to apologize but upon seeing the girl he blushed a bit while trying to think of who could know him so far in the south.

Finally Ino managed to get slightly clean and with a murderous glare stomped her way towards Kiba who just wasn't quick enough to get away.

"Listen pal! That damned dog of yours covered me in his smelly saliva again! And don't tell me he's just being cute because something that big doesn't fall into that category!" said Ino as she grabbed Kiba by the edge of his armor plate.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you are but…Ino? Is that you?!" said Kiba finally landing his eyes more properly on the blonde girl and her unique Yamanaka traits.

"Yeah it's me dog breath!" said Ino pushing Kiba back towards Akamaru who was just panting happily.

Blinking hard Kiba said again "W-Wow, you sure look different…" said Kiba while blushing and turning his head away not wanting to be caught checking Ino out on that particular outfit.

"What?!" growled Ino before she herself got suddenly very conscious of her current attire and how would men actually perceive her making her feel slightly a bit more angry at her perverted "master"

"No!" squealed Ino as she punched Kiba and curled unto herself to avoid being seen.

"What's going on?! Why did you stopped?!" demanded a loud and stern voice as a trio of horses stopped before the scene making the riders feel somewhat confused at the sight.

After seeing the place Neji Hyuuga quickly added up the events and said quite certain of his assessment "Kiba! You can go seek out harlots on your free time soon enough! You don't have to pick them up and right in front of your lords!"

"Hold on a moment!" began to say Kiba in his defense as Shino also came around the wagon and two girl's heads poked out the second wagon.

"Who are you calling a harlot freaky eyes?!" said a loud male voice making the Hyuuga turn sharply at the sound of such an insult and his retainers share a worried glance to one another.

"Naruto?" thought Ino as she turned to see a very dusty Naruto who approached them confidently though the picture was slightly funny given that he had several shoe imprints on his clothes and face, product of the feeling crowd very likely.

"Apologize to the lady right now cross dressing jerk!" said Naruto standing defiantly in front of Neji and his impressive white stallion making the Hyuuga retainers hold their breaths for this was quite unprecedented.

Neji himself was so surprised that he actually found his thoughts derailed for it was inconceivable that a commoner would call such names upon a noble born like him and don't expect to get his head cut off.

Neji wanted to reply something but upon fixing his eyes on the blue ones of the defiant man he found himself frozen for never had he met such eyes so full of confidence and strength.

Still the moment he heard Lee stifle a laugh he immediately went for his sword and with a lightning movement he went for the stranger's neck, who didn't even move making him stop at the last moment for some strange reason.

The man kept him on his place still without a single sign of doubt or fear despite having his life on the line. Neji decided that the man was clearly mad or was supremely stupid so his blood would only stain his blade in the wrong way.

Seeing that he had unbelievably misjudged the situation he placed his unforgiving sight on the blonde woman and her rather revealing dress and begrudgingly said "My apologies" and then turned back to his retainers and went back to the front of the first wagon.

"Will be catching you later Ino!" said Kiba quickly mounting Akamaru and then he turned to the man and said "Dude, you were very close back there! Know your place if you expect to live long! But then again you are clearly mad!"

Shino observed the man and just gave him a slow nod and without words went back to the other side of the second wagon.

Naruto then feeling satisfied went back to Ino who was still curling up feeling embarrassed over being seen in such a thing though so far it hadn't mattered and that actually bothered her.

"You alright?" asked Naruto placing a hand on her exposed shoulder and already back to his old goofy side.

Ino turned to look at him and laughing a bit over his current looks she couldn't help but blush slightly for when Naruto really meant it he could be quite manly and chivalric.

Meanwhile on the second Hyuuga wagon Hanabi leant back on the seat and said aloud "That's the biggest fool I have seen in my life sis! He should be thankful that Neji realized he was too dumb to kill!"

When Hinata didn't replied Hanabi opened her eyes and was shocked to see her sister with a blushing face and dreamy eyes.

"What the hell Hinata!" almost yelled Hanabi as she was freaked out by her sister's strange face.

**Daytime at the Market**

Naruto observed the caravan moving down the road with angry eyes and muttered several childish and senseless threats while Ino dusted herself off and unsucesfully attempted to stretch her dress as to cover herself a bit more now that she was more aware of how attractive she was for the general public.

And she was meant to be a princess clan!

Ino observed Naruto who was still deep in his anger slightly shaking a fist while the Hyuuga Caravan placed more distance between them.

She then blushed remembering how gallantly Naruto acted when Neji Hyuuga insulted her calling her a harlot and in that moment she remembered that this was not just a mad man but a Clan Lord, a conqueror and now, her Lord…her master…

That last thought made Ino go crimson and turn around when Naruto finally huffed and turned to face Ino once more.

"Hah! I had them on the run soon enough! Calling my girl a harlot!" said Naruto proudly while patting Ino in the back.

"His girl?! God!" thought Ino going yet into another shade of red.

"They better surrender their princess or I'll kick their arrogant butts!" finally said Naruto with a big bright grin.

At that last comment Ino's red visage dropped like a stone and then she thought "Right, this guy wants to the princesses…What am I getting all nervous for? Just need to find the way to steer him in my direction and make him drop that nonsense"

Ino took a long breath and turned to Naruto who to her surprise was still covered in dust and large footprints from the feeling civilians who trampled him when Akamaru charged at her.

"Sorry about that, didn't meant to leave you behind but everyone suddenly began to step on me in a panic!" said Naruto grinning and scratching the back of his head.

Ino softened her look and sighing brought up her handkerchief from her cleavage and began to clean Naruto's face. But the young lord resisted her a little and this made her huff angry for he was being like a child again.

After a moment Ino was done and was about to put back her handkerchief in her cleavage when Naruto said with closed eyes "You smell really nice…I was right to pick you for my first conquest!"

Ino blushed at this and shoving her handkerchief in she said "C-Come on! There's plenty to buy and you are paying!"

After that Ino and Naruto managed to get into the market without further hassle and soon enough Ino went on a rampage for she went from store to store with Naruto barely keeping up the pace with a growing pile of gifts and personal items on his back.

It wasn't long before Ino finally stopped and said "Whew! I am thirsty!" and directed the even thirstier and exhausted towards a fancy looking restaurant that made him grimace over another harsh blow to his coin bag.

Naruto and Ino had taken their seats and ordered their meals and both fell into a silence while the rest of the people munched and talked away their day lively.

Ino noticed how much the city had changed over the weeks since they had come and began settling things straight and though she knew that it all was for the favor of the Imperial Court, it didn't made his feat any less impressive.

Seeing Naruto playing with his fingers Ino smiled again for it made her wonder again how could such a man defeat the Three Brothers and get the legendary Sarutobi on his side.

Then she remembered what Lady Kushina had told her on the aftermath of the Gatehouse battle, about the chances it represented to be by his side and more importantly have his ear. And so far Naruto had delivered on the potential promised by Lady Kushina and now the Three Brothers were a key part of the Uzumaki alliance and with the addition of the Sarutobi and its leadership they could call themselves a true power of the Land of Fire.

And the current presence of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha at the capital were an evidence of that.

But this in turn brought the question of what exactly was her role in all this, after all Naruto seemed more interested in following his own whims and then let Shikamaru, Sakura or someone else deal with the fallout.

At that moment she had barely given any advice and much less actually influenced him on his decision making which brought up her personal pledge to her father about being close to the man and see for the future of the Three Brothers.

"Naruto, can I make you a question?" said Ino while the waitress placed their drinks on the table.

"Sure! Ask away!" said Naruto still very entertained on his little game.

"What exactly am I to you?" asked Ino with keen interest in her eyes.

"Huh? Well, you are my girl" replied Naruto naturally making Ino blush lightly but sigh a bit annoyed for his short and very broad answer.

"And by your girl, what exactly am I supposed to do?" asked Ino tapping the table as to have Naruto stop his little game.

At that, Naruto stopped and actually turned his eyes as to give it a deeper thought.

"Well, I guess you are supposed to be around me, you know to fill my view with a pleasant sight, feed me when I am too lazy to do it myself, clean me, and perhaps pull my ear every now and then when I slip up" replied Naruto casually as he gave a sip to his fresh fruity drink.

"That was just a long vague answer!" thought Ino slightly angry.

"And as a Clan Lord, with whom do you intend to marry with?" asked Ino with a small blush on her face.

Naruto coughed a bit at that and with a blush of his own he replied "Woah! I am still too young to think of marriage! There's a ton of things to do and plenty of girls to get still! I guess I'll have to ask mom or Sakura chan when the time's right"

Ino wanted to slam her face against the table for he basically told him that it would depend on those two to decide who would be his bride. Making her at the moment something little else than a concubine who would spend her years plotting and scheming behind closed doors becoming bitter like in those old drama stories of old.

"What will you do with me? I mean, you basically conquered us for the pure sake of having me, so you must have something in mind for me than just being around like some sort of pet or trophy…" finally said Ino with a bit of sadness in her voice over the consideration of such a prospect.

But fast as a lightning Naruto reached for her face and putting his hand under her chin and catching her by surprise he said "Never think of yourself like that! You are important to me, not just because I won you but…because I…dang! I just don't get the right words in my head! But know that I'll do everything in my power to make those dear to me happy! And you and your family and friends who have pooled their strength with mine fall in that category! I'll never betray nor leave you behind to suffer! Believe it!"

Ino blinked and almost immediately went crimson with embarrassment and bowing her head she quickly said "D-Don't say such childish things! You have to be more clear on what you want! SO be fast and figure it out!"

Naruto leant back and with a grin said "He he, you are right, Sakura chan always tells me to straighten up though I never understand what she wants from me! So I'll have you show me how then!"

Ino lifted her head and seeing that Naruto was always open to have others show him to improve gave her renewed hopes and an understanding that one needed to speak up to this thick headed good hearted goofball.

"But you are right! I should give you more uses, after all you are my girl…So how about you give me a long nice bath at the house?" added Naruto with a grin making Ino drop her good humor and stomp on Naruto's foot making him scream in silence.

"He's likely to make me do it anyway…" thought Ino with a creeping blush as she took a long sip from her drink while Naruto rubbed his numb foot with small tears.

**Back on the Market**

The sun had begun its long descent into the west and with it making the city prepare for the night which would still be very busy.

Naruto and Ino had taken their meal quickly and resumed their buying spree with renewed energy and so at last they came to choose the gifts Naruto wanted to get for his mom and for Sakura chan, and as Ino had suggested earlier that very day, they went to the fine silks trading district where they would buy something with which to make fine dresses for them.

Naruto confessed with a bit of shame to Ino that he couldn't distinguish a fine silk from a regular piece of cloth so he trusted her to make the best selection. And Ino assured him she would not disappoint for besides being taught to be a great political strategist and a mind manipulator, she was also very learned in those affairs more related to women in their society.

Ino carefully caressed every silk making many vendors rub their hands nervously for though the girl looked a bit slutty, they could tell she was of good upbringing and sharp eye regarding such things.

And so Ino went through dozens of silks brought from many regions but none seemed to satisfy her high standards making many vendor bow their heads in shame.

After what Naruto perceived like a lifetime, they came to the last store of the district and feared that they would have to settle for an inferior item, unworthy of a Clan Lady.

As Ino went to check the merchandise, Naruto dropped his monumental bag to the ground and made some flexing moves before he suffered a cramp of hurt his back.

As he arched his back, a bright cherry red lightning moved before his eyes and then disappeared and in his attempt to follow it, Naruto fell to the ground with his head still looking for the lightning.

His eyes quickly found a red silk badly rolled up on the backpack of a very old lady who was apparently on her way to set up her stand on another district of the market.

"Ino! Come here for a sec!" shouted Naruto as he scrambled back to his feet and after the old lady.

Catching up with her Naruto said "Evening my Lady! Excuse me but by any chance are you selling that silk on your backpack?"

At first the old lady seemed a bit surprised but understanding what the man said, she formed a kind smile and nodded affirmatively while saying "Of course my dear, and I have to compliment your eyes for managing to catch up such a fine and rare item"

Ino came after Naruto while holding a roll of a sapphire blue silk and though she didn't seemed very convinced about it, it was probably the best they were going to get at the moment.

"What is it Naruto? You have to come back and pay. This will have to do, so we need to get a good stylist to make the most of it…" began to say Ino when she noticed the bright red silk on Naruto's hands.

With a lightning fast move Ino shoved Naruto aside pushing the blue silk on his hand and getting to examine the red one more closely.

"Where did you got this?" asked Ino still examining the silk with keen eyes as to find any flaw on it.

"Oh, you seem to be quite the expert. This unique piece of silk is a very old import from the Land of Wind, and they are very famous for their fine quality goods which can weather the harsh days and winds of the desert" said the lady with pride in her voice.

"Name your price!" said Ino with fierce determination in her voice.

"That's quite expensive my lady and it seems that you and your husband already bought a lot today" replied the Old Lady with a serene smile.

"H-Husband?! No! I am just his…girl…" replied Ino with a diminished voice.

"Oh my, how bold of a man to parade his mistress like this. Modern times are so free minded!" said the lady with feigned shock.

"Mistress?! Just give me a price!" pleaded Ino.

"It will be ten thousand ryo for the whole piece" said the lady.

"Deal!" interjected Naruto handing over the bag and grabbing the silk by himself with joyful eyes.

"Thank you for your patronage my Lord. But a good trader knows how to reward such generosity so for your business, I'll add this shawl of fine blue and yellow silks also from the Land of Wind for free" said the lady unfolding the delicate piece from her backpack.

The lady then bowed and wishing them a happy festival departed to continue her business while Naruto and Ino packed everything carefully and readied themselves to return to the estate.

Before they packed the shawl, Naruto gave it to Ino and with unexpected shyness said "This is for you…as a thank you for giving me hand in getting all these gifts. I know that I am the one who knows better my mom and Sakura chan but I am not very good at a lot of stuff…So thanks…"

Ino accepted the beautiful shawl and draped herself in it making her less revealing to strangers eyes and observing the suddenly hesitating Naruto she realized that though as boisterous and foolishly brave as he was; he was a man that until recently had begun to explore and know the world and so was also prone to trust too easily in others.

"Guess I'll have to look after him for a while…" thought Ino as she directed a grateful smile to Naruto and beckoned him to follow back to the Uzumaki estate.

**At Night on the Imperial Capital**

"That supreme jerk!" growled Sakura as she went through the streets on her working clothes to try and relax by enjoying the night life of the recently renewed imperial city but so far she had been unsuccessful for nothing actually managed to make her feel better or more relaxed.

It didn't helped either that Anko, the former brothel administrator, clung to Naruto at every opportunity she had making the young lord a mixture of a drooling idiot and a quivering coward which made Sakura all the more furious at him for some reason.

And it also didn't help either that a lot of guys on the street kept calling her "him"!

"And he even has the nerve of taking that Ino pig out for a date or something without bringing me along!" fumed Sakura as she kept stomping the ground and making others scatter before her very apparent fury.

Still she was also out on that day for the markets would be receiving a wide assortment of goods from several Lands the Uzumaki has managed to connect, so she had decided to buy a nice gift for Lady Kushina since she has been her mentor throughout most of her life and was the closest thing she had to mother these days though she didn't liked it whenever she teased her about becoming Naruto's wife someday.

As for Naruto, she had thought of getting him something but after today's disappointment he would have to be content not to be grinded into the ground.

Sakura had reached the market before sunset but so far she had been unlucky at finding that perfect gift that would show all of her appreciation to Lady Kushina and now that night time has fully landed she had already went throughout the entire market three times and though she had plenty of money with her, nothing had managed to interest her enough.

As she decided to stop by to eat something she collided into another man who was just as distracted and the moment they recovered from the surprise at the same time they yelled in angry tone "Watch where you go idiot!"

"What?!" they yelled again and got right in front of the other in defiant posture and look of pure hostility in their eyes though surprise quickly changed that.

Before Sakura stood a very tall man, as tall as Naruto at least, with raven black hair cut in a strange but stylish looking way, white unblemished skin, sharp male features and intense black eyes similar to how burned iron looks like.

The man was dressed in a pristine white shirt with blue almost black pants and riding boots that seemed to be made of the finest leather and so must be quite comfortable.

Sakura was left speechless by the man so the it was the other who said "If you can't say an apology then at least don't bump into other people"

"I am sorry!" squeaked Sakura making the man crook a half smile.

"At least you can speak, say you don't seem to be one of these store owners, so can you help me with a problem I have?" asked the man not really sounding very convincing and more frustrated than anything.

"What?" squeaked Sakura again.

"My brother sent me here to buy gifts for the family and I just kind of can't disobey him but for more than I look I just don't seem to have any idea of what to buy" said the man rubbing the side of his head making him look a bit less intimidating and more human to Sakura.

Smiling Sakura said "Well welcome to my boat, I am also looking for a gift for an especial person of mine and I already trekked the entire market three times"

The boy blinked as if surprised but sighing he said "Darn it, I am sure my brother would have already gotten finished by now but somehow he just likes to dump these kinds of tasks on me!"

Sakura felt pity for the young man and instead said "Look, how about we help each other if only to have some company. I mean if you want of course"

The young man seemed extremely surprised but seeing no other options and knowing that his brother would surely impose some embarrassing punishment on him over his failure he decided to agree.

"Fine, you seem to know your way around so lead me to something of quality please and don't worry about money I brought plenty" said the man in annoyance but with a hint of relief in his voice.

Sakura was about to turn on her heels to go back at the beginning of the market but a loud growl made her look at the young man who was averting his gaze with a tiny blush across his face for being unable to keep his hunger in check.

Sakura sighed and realized that she was quite hungry as well so turning around to look for a food stand she quickly caught the sight of a brand new Ichiraku Ramen but to be honest she was a bit tired of the same dish and though it was quite tasty it was becoming a bit stale. She then saw a bit more and noticed a small but nice looking sushi restaurant and signaled her companion who nodded back still embarrassed about his protesting stomach.

Sakura and her partner sat down and quickly ordered their dishes but neither spoke a word for so far they were nothing more than strangers with a common goal and to be honest neither seemed to know what to do for the situation was very new for them.

"Here for the Festival or a local?" finally asked the man burying his intense black eyes into Sakura.

Sakura was a bit dazed at first but when the young man arched a brow she quickly said "I am on some business here and will likely leave after the Festival! W-What about you?!"

The man slightly lowered his eye brow as he was still a bit confused by her behavior but said "Me too, once the festival is done and we finish our deals here we'll leave"

"Oh…"was all Sakura managed to reply as the waitress finally arrived with their orders of sushi.

Both thanked the gods for their meals in similar fashion which made the young man wonder about his companion but dismissed it for he needed to sate his hunger before his stomach rebelled again.

The man took the first roll and after tasting it for a bit his eyes shot wide open for he had never tasted something similar though his companion seemed unfazed and just kept munching away.

"What is this?" asked the man getting another roll of sushi close to his scrutinizing eyes.

"What?" asked Sakura a bit confused over the man's behavior.

"What kind of sushi is this? It tastes so differently from others I have tasted before" said the man getting another roll to be certain.

"This? Oh it's the swirl fish! It's quite tasty!" replied Sakura not really that surprised.

"Swirl Fish?" asked the man getting another roll in his mouth.

"Yeah, it's from the Uzumaki Clan shores. I guess it's very unknown still in these parts" said Sakura feeling a bit proud of her homeland.

"Uzumaki?" asked the man suddenly more curious.

"Yeah, the "Lord" opened trade routes throughout his conquered lands and so they are bringing all sorts of goods to the Capital. Still with all the new stuff around I just can't find that perfect gift!" said Sakura remembering her earlier frustration.

"I see…" replied the man getting another roll in his mouth and going silent as to enjoy his meal and ponder on something.

Sakura became a bit confused over that but decided that the guy was probably just hungry and she didn't wanted to pry too much or else be considered rude.

After a while both finally finished their meals and after paying headed out with renewed energies though looking at the market their spirits came crashing down for it was quite expansive and there was a lot of stuff to see.

"This will take forever!" complained Sakura making her companion snicker a bit.

"If that's the kind of attitude you have then it will indeed take a long time" said the man making fun of her.

"What about you?! You have several gifts to get!" whined Sakura and making the man stifle a bit over being reminded of how bigger his task was.

"N-Nothing to worry, when I get into it there's nothing I can't do!...Still I'll be gracious enough for you so that I may allow you to lead us here!" replied the man averting his eyes again.

"Sure…anyway, it would help to know who are you going get gifts for. That way if we see something good we will know for whom" replied Sakura as she began to walk.

"Well, I have a father a mother and an older brother" drily replied the man not really getting the meaning of Sakura's words.

"Alright, but how are they? You just can't go ahead and buy anything just for the sake of it. A gift is something special for a special someone" replied Sakura getting a bit annoyed for she stumbled with a guy who could be as dense as Naruto though this one seemed several degrees more normal.

"Oh!" said the man a bit wide eyed making Sakura giggle slightly.

"Well, my dad is a great man and a genius! He's also a great administrator and very demanding from all who surrounds him! My mom is very kind but also extremely refined and just knows what words to speak!" said the man with bright eyes that made Sakura feel a bit jealous.

"And your brother?" asked Sakura seeing that the young man left him out of his explanations.

"He…is cryptic if I had to resume him but I guess he's also a very talented man, there's nothing he can't accomplish. But he's, I don't know, eternally undisturbed? Nothing really gets him now that I think about it" said the man looking a bit confused when speaking of his brother.

"You have quite the family…you must be very happy" said Sakura softly more to herself than to her companion.

"Yeah, they are fine I guess…Still there's much I want to do on my own but, well it's not that easy doing it with them" said the man feeling a bit frustrated and not understanding Sakura's tone.

Sakura just sighed and then she observed something in the corner of her eye that only the inner instincts of a woman would catch.

Sakura grabbed the young man by his wrist earning a grunt and a gasp of surprise from him for her strength was above anything he had felt from anyone so far.

"Here! This is what you should give your mom!" said Sakura confidently holding a silver ornate comb in front of the man's eyes who just blinked in surprise and confusion.

"But it's just a comb…"observed the man trying to figure out what was so especial about it.

"Are you a moron? Do you know how important is hair to women?! Having a bad hair day is a nightmarish experience for any of us! Having the tools to have a beautiful hair is paramount and when such tools are provided from a loved one, they are the more dear not to mention that it shows you care for that person not only as a mother or friend but as a woman too" said Sakura while nodding confidently to herself.

The man observed Sakura's hair which wasn't that well-kept but guessed it was wiser to just nod and take the comb.

"Alright that takes care of my mom. So now my father and my brother" said the man putting the comb in a woven bag.

"Gifts for men…That's a bit harder to guess given the men I have known my whole life can't be called "normal" so it would help if you pictured what their daily lives are like and guess what could come along nicely for them" said Sakura in a lecturing tone.

The man got meditative for a moment and then remembered a particular thing his father mentioned the other day.

"Do you know where they sell paper weights?" said the man suddenly with brighter eyes.

"Paper weights?" asked Sakura trying to figure out how would that make a good gift for such time of the year.

"Yeah! My dad spends a good chunk of his day reading scrolls and I have seen him huff frustrated over the scrolls constantly slipping or rolling on themselves" said the man with a proud smile etched on his face.

"Whatever rocks his boat I guess" muttered Sakura still confused over such a gift, and just leaded the man to the small part of the market where they sold such items.

The man went through several kinds of weights for large scrolls and at last came to a match set of two hawks which wings interlocked with one another when put together and gave any scroll a nice frame that made it more appealing.

Even Sakura was impressed by the craftsmanship of the piece and hand it over to the man for having good taste.

"Alright now I have a gift for mom and dad, just my brother…" said the man feeling deflated.

"Your brother huh? From what you said he is mister perfect so even I find myself at a loss over such character since I have never met such a person" said Sakura wondering just what kind of human being can be so accomplished.

"Yeah, it's almost as if he never needed something else after he began to walk on his own. Whatever he wants he gets on his own means and whatever task is given to him, he gets it done no matter how hard" said the man with a mixture of admiration and envy.

"If he doesn't need anything I guess you can always remind him you'll be there when he finally does. He is your brother so reminding him of that bond might make him feel closer to you" said Sakura with a bit of sentiment she didn't intended to let out.

The man looked at her with a question in his lips but remained quiet for the doubt never formed up clearly and nodded.

"What would you advise me to get then?" asked the man as he scanned the market with his sharp eyes.

Sakura placed a finger on her lips and moving her eyes sideways she said "How about something you both can share or use at the same time? Like a game or maybe a sweet treat? That would bring you together and give you a nice memory"

The man arched a brow and with a dashing smile that Sakura found kind of cool he said "You are quite smart"

And then the man went straight to a game vendor and asked for its shogi game sets and asked for one that could be carried into travels.

"A set of shogi? What are you? Old geezers?" asked Sakura for she had always seen old men playing the thing and thus never raised more than an intellectual interest.

The man cuffed slightly and with a bit of annoyance he said "I have always astride to become like my brother and eventually surpass him. Challenging to this game will eventually get me there if I try hard enough!"

"So you bought more to yourself than to your brother huh?" thought Sakura with amusement at how this guy could be so cool at times and as childish as Naruto at the next.

"Well that's it. You have my gratitude" said the man bowing slightly and with closed eyes making Sakura look a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, glad I could help" said Sakura grimacing on the inside given that she managed to help another get his gifts but so far she was still blocked over what to get herself.

As the man began to turn he stopped and said "Before you helped me you mentioned you were still looking for a gift for someone, you need some guidance?"

"Now who's lecturing who?!" thought Sakura a bit offended now over the guy's patronizing tone.

"Yeah but you must be in a hurry and it's getting pretty late…" began to say Sakura when the young man lifted his hand.

"I don't like to be in anyone's debt so even if it takes us the whole night we will find a gift for that person" said the man making Sakura feel again slightly offended over the comment as if being indebted to her was so bad.

"So tell me who's this person we are getting a gift? Your method proved to be effective so maybe I can offer some input" said the man now sounding like a tactician.

Sakura was taken by surprise by the man's swiftness and bluntness and began to say "Well my lady has been like a mentor for me my entire life. She's feminine but strong and no man can stand up to her"

"Then you need a gift that shows you admiration to her" said the man flatly.

"I know but nothing here seems adequate" said Sakura feeling deflated again.

"You need a gift then that reflects that which she has taught you so she knows you appreciate her and that you have learned from her" said the man now making Sakura look surprised.

Sakura was about to say something on the lines of knowing that already but giving it a longer thought she realized that she hasn't considered that so far.

"This guy can be quite sharp" thought Sakura as she crossed her arms.

Then as she turned she glimpsed something she had watched several times but with the man's words in her head, the object seemed to be very different.

Sakura went straight for the item and noticed that she had walked into a blades shop and wondered what was lady's fan doing in that place. But closer scrutiny told her that the fan was made of very light metal with a resilient cloth.

"You have a good eye my Lady!" said the vendor walking to Sakura and with a look of gratitude for this time wasn't exactly good for his business.

"What's this?" asked Sakura with the black haired man walking behind her with curious eyes.

"This, my lady, is the ultimate item in self-defense for the lady folk of noble cradle! At first glance it's a common looking fan but it's made of the highest quality steel available and despite it's light complexion I assure you that it will deflect even the most savage thrust of a blade! Not to mention that the handle is removable revealing a thin but also top quality dagger making the most delicate flower a dangerous one to pick" said the vendor rubbing his hands together as her possible customer better observed the fan and tested it's movement.

"That's a rather unique thing. But why would you give your mentor such a thing?" asked the black haired man oblivious as to why would someone buy such a thing and making the vendor glare at him.

"Because my Lady is similar to this; Delicate looking but unbendable and when pushed dangerous as the fastest snake" said Sakura observing the steel to see if it was truly of high quality.

"Yes, Yes! It truly is a splendid gift that will show that person how much you worry for her wellbeing" said the vendor smelling a sell in the horizon.

The black haired man then peered closer to the fan and with his sharp eyes he scanned the fan making the vendor sweat bullets.

"It's actually very good steel. This thing is of unique craftsmanship, it must be also quite expensive too" said the man making the vendor worry that the price might make the young woman from buying.

"Not to worry, I have plenty of money! I'll take it sir!" said Sakura handing back the fan to the vendor as to have it wrapped.

Sakura and the black haired man then walked out of the store and looked at one another with looks of satisfaction.

"Well thank you…wow I never asked your name! Sorry!" said Sakura slightly poking her tongue out.

"It's Sasuke…And yours? Asked Sasuke.

"Sakura…well guess this is good bye. Hope you and your family have a happy year's ending!" said Sakura feeling a bit sad that a newfound friend would walk away.

"I hope the same for you…" said Sasuke slightly bowing and then turning with certainty that made Sakura feel a bit sadder still.

Sakura watch the man go away and then with a long sigh and stretching her back she turned and was about to walk away when her eye got caught by a tiny wooden figurine on a very humble and small stand, attended by a very old looking woman.

Sakura got closer and observed that the figurine was that of a smiling fox that with its narrowed eyes and whisker marks reminded her of Naruto.

"That Naruto doesn't deserve a gift from me…but then again he gets very upset when he doesn't get something this time of year. Sigh, you better be grateful you dummy!" said Sakura without noticing making the old woman giggle.

Sakura coiled back blushing madly and was about to walk away when the old lady said "A fine choice young lady. These figurines are crafted from the wood of the holy Senju trees far in the south. It's said that the spirits of those trees when given form serve their owners loyally"

"What?" asked Sakura her curiosity picked once more.

That little Fox belongs to those mischievous but very cunning and agile creatures who face much larger predators and challenges with a big smile plastered on their faces all the time.

"If you give this to that person I am sure the spirit will give him the guidance to get out of even the most dangerous situations!" said the woman more animatedly.

Sakura looked back at the sitting fox and with a tender smile of her own took it in her hands and the more she looked at it the more it reminded her of Naruto. But then her smile became a sad one for she considered the many dangers still ahead of him and her constant fear that his luck would run out some day.

"If only for peace of mind then…"thought Sakura turning to the old woman.

"I'll buy it, how much?" said Sakura.

"Oh, don't worry my dear, you seem to care a lot for the recipient of this gift! So take it with my blessing" said the old woman making Sakura step back surprised.

Sakura observed the stand and noticed that it was not only humble but very run down so feeling sorry she grabbed her entire bag of money and placed it on the table in front of the old woman.

"Oh, thank you my dear! That man must be very lucky to have you by his side!" said the old woman with big smile while quickly grabbing the bag.

"Who said anything about it being for Naruto?!...Hah!" screamed Sakura turning around and running away from the old woman.

**At the Golden Tree Palace**

Empress Tsunade found herself observing the sprawling city before her in rapture for it has been a long time since the last time so many people came to the Festival not to mention that according to Captain Asuma reported that much of the crime had been dealt with the help of the Uzumaki and that they barely could cope with the influx of people coming to make business while the Capital remained relevant.

"Not bad brat…"breathed Tsunade as she let go of the rail on her balcony and was about to return into her chambers as to withdraw for the day.

"I bet he would smear it on your face if he hears you" said a male voice in playful tone.

Tsunade stopped turning and instead went back to the rail as the man behind her poured some drinks for them.

"Here…"said Jiraiya handing over a cup of soft sake to Tsunade who nodded thankfully but avoided drinking it.

"That kid sure is trying…" began to say Jiraiya but speaking of him sounded a bit out of place there.

"How's the old man?" asked Tsunade finally taking a small sip from the sake.

"You know, bored out of his mind, painting all day long and lecturing Konohamaru every now and then. But he's alright I guess, better lately than before" said Jiraiya getting next to Tsunade.

"I bet he's glad the Uzumaki are well and alive" said Tsunade.

"Yeah he is, he always felt sorry for not being able to lend help to Kushina back when Gato took over the Clan. Seeing her and her son relieved him from some of his burdens" said Jiraiya also glad that for a chance something good happened to his mentor.

Tsunade sighed and said "I imagine you want to know if I am going to give my blessing to the boy now that he have restored the city to its former glory"

"Well it wouldn't hurt to know, but I came here because I need to use my every chance to be close to my beloved princess! Besides, what's drink among old friends?" said Jiraiya with a kind tone that was forever laced with his easy going manner.

"This glory is fleeting…Spring will come and with it the season of war. Even with my blessing the Uchiha and the Hyuuga will play their nastiest tricks on that brat and they will break him…Then the city will become dark again" said Tsunade as she took the whole measure of sake Jiraiya served her.

"I wouldn't count on it princess. That boy is not a conqueror, at least not in the traditional sense" said Jiraiya with an obvious grin in his voice.

"Huh?" wondered Tsunade.

"Well, the boy's dream isn't like the classic ones from the other clans. He isn't interested in conquering land for the sake of glory or dominion" explained Jiraiya still with a grin plastered in his face.

"I heard something about it, then what's his dream?" asked Tsunade with little interest.

"To get every single beauty in this country under his roof! More or less…" said Jiraiya almost sounding envious.

Tsunade tripped slightly and after seeing that Jiraiya wasn't lying she stifled her laughter for a small moment and then burst out in an uncontrolled manner making Jiraiya look at her with some worry for it had been years since he seen her laugh like that.

"Boy I haven't laughed so hard in a while. So that's why the Yamanaka girl was dressed so kinkily! Poor child, I'll be sure to give her some advice on how to keep perverts down!" said Tsunade going for the bottle of Sake and fill her cup and Jiraiya's again.

"But he's alright you know? I mean, he has the heart in the right place" said Jiraiya rising his cup for a cheer.

"I heard of what happened when he faced the old man. Very foolish but brave nonetheless" said Tsunade smiling again.

"Don't forget noble too! But the old man trusts Naruto will be able to bring us together" replied Jiraiya looking into the city.

"Fine, I'll give him my blessing but upon seeing how he handles the Hyuuga and the Uchiha" said Tsunade resting her face on her hand as she shared the look with Jiraiya.

"That's going to be…interesting to watch, but I am sure the kid will handle himself well and if not, well it's also going to be interesting" replied Jiraiya while imagining what would Naruto do.

"And say, aren't you interested in following him and his crazy dream?" asked Tsunade looking at Naruto sideways.

"I'll sure enjoy the view but you are the only princess of my heart!" yelled Jiraiya making Tsunade nod positively.

**At the Uzumaki Estate**

Sakura returned with her spirits high and very pleased with the gifts she got for her loved ones and was even in such a good humor that she was willing to forgive Naruto for being Naruto.

As she was about to knock on the gate to enter she heard a woman laughing and recognized the voice as that of Ino.

Instinctively and without thinking she hid in the shadow of the estate's large door and peaked over the side to see the still scantily dressed Ino who now wore a fine shawl draped around her shoulders while she lead an also grinning Naruto who was carrying a huge bloated bag of gifts with him.

Sakura saw them coming closer and once more reacting without thought forced the door open and closed it back with her great strength and stuck close to the wall as to keep listening.

"In the end that turned out to be quite a lovely evening Naruto, so you deserve a reward. Close your eyes…" Sakura heard Ino say and with a gruff she rushed into the house…

Outside the estate Ino patted Naruto's head making him grunt in disappointment.

**AN: Done!**

**Well there's another chapter…Now I am with a big question born out of a particular lengthy review that actually struck in the right place.**

**I went over the whole of the story and I happen to agree on several aspects of this reader's review.**

**Particularly on the point of lacking more character development and more interaction between them.**

**So here's the question to you all.**

**Would you like me to go back and add more meat to previous chapters as to make up for the weak spots or just fix the problem with more chapters like this?**

**I can easily add more stuff to the previous chapters but it might bother some people so I would like the input as to make the proper adjustments.**

**So, on the next chapter we will have some more character interactions, the Festival itself and the follow up on Naruto's conquest of the Land of Fire.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	12. Of Dancing and Plotting

**Chapter 12: Of Dancing and Plotting**

About three days have passed since the Hyuuga and the Uchiha made their arrival to the Imperial Capital and at long last the New Year Festival was to reach its end along with the current year.

During the past days and due to the Clans many ceremonies, affairs and early negotiations; It was agreed that the Clans would celebrate together at the Golden Tree's main courtyard and there they would speak of whatever demands, threats or offerings they had to.

During this time and at Ino's behest given her improved position with Naruto, Shikamaru was called from his duties/punishment of overseeing the consolidation of the Uzumaki conquests as to add his sharp strategizing to the table when they came to make deals with the other powers of the Land of Fire.

**At the Hyuuga Estate**

"Hinata…Hinata…Hinata!" yelled Hanabi losing her temper at her sister who once more was daydreaming.

Hinata blinked in surprised and bowing several times said "I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry"

"Geez, you have been like this ever since we encountered that maniac and his harlot on the entrance to the city. Now quit spacing and help me get this cumbersome dress on!" half screamed Hanabi while turning around for Hinata to help her dress the very expensive and overdressed Kimono of the Hyuuga.

Hinata nodded and quickly went by to help her sister but as Hanabi's words finally started to register she said "K-Kiba said that he knew that girl…"

"Hmpf! I bet he did, that barbarian is like a wild dog, jumping at every tail swaging on his face" replied Hanabi as she moved her head sideways before the mirror to check her makeup and hair arrangement.

"H-He isn't like that…h-he said that the girl was Ino Yamanaka and Shino agrees too…" whispered Hinata behind Hanabi as she dutifully helped Hanabi.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Rumors speak that ever since the Three Brothers were defeated by the Uzumaki, the Yamanaka princess was taken hostage and that the Uzumaki lord forces all kinds of perverse actions on her. The Three Brothers should have listened to father's offers before this tragedy befell them" answered back Hanabi feeling satisfied with her arrangement and noticing that her kimono was finally in place.

Hanabi then turned to help Hinata who said "A-Aren't you worried?"

"About what?" replied Hanabi as she went about the fixing of the kimono.

"Of this Uzumaki Lord, if he truly is what rumor says then he could…you know" said Hinata in her typical low voice.

"Don't worry about that. Hyuuga and Yamanaka are as different as the day and the night and I wouldn't go as a hostage but as a bride" said Hanabi confidently.

"But what if he wants to indulge his carnal desires on you? Or even with Ino at the same time? Or perhaps make you do something with Ino while he watches? Or…" began to say Hinata until Hanabi squealed.

"Hinata! What the hell are you thinking?! Better yet, what have you been reading this time?!" yelled Hanabi with a huge blush on her face.

Clapping her hands together Hinata said "The Wild Adventures of the Slave Princess, it's about the misadventures of an enslaved princess who awaits the day a charming prince finally comes to her rescue. Isn't that just romantic?"

Hanabi almost fell forward for that was obviously the title of some erotic novel with a shabby story completely soaked in perversity.

"I bet it is though you should try to focus on your more orthodox studies…"mumbled Hanabi as Hinata went again to help her.

"Still even if he is as willful as rumor says, I guess that as his bride I can let him indulge himself with that Yamanaka concubine as long as he fulfills his duties as my husband and honors whatever pacts father reaches with him" said Hanabi in a wise tone.

After that both sisters went back to silence while one helped the other get ready for the meeting later on that day.

At last Hinata broke the silence and said "You think that man was Ino's bodyguard or something?"

"Who? You mean the blonde maniac who insulted cousin Neji? You want to see him don't you?" replied Hanabi with a cocked eyebrow.

Hinata yelped and hurriedly said "N-No! It's just that he was very brave to stand for Ino in Neji's face…"

Hanabi knew Hinata was lying and giving her some slack she said "I grant it that from what I saw he was a bit easy on the eyes…but you shouldn't get your spirits too high Hinata…We are women of noble cradle and though we were elevated from birth we still have some harsh duties to carry on and some freedoms are denied…But I am sure mother will make certain you get a respectable good looking husband"

Hinat bowed her head slightly and nodded silently to her sister who grunted with the effort of getting the kimono fixed properly.

"What the hell Hinata? Have you been eating again?" complained Hanabi as she tried again with more strength into it.

"N-No!...It's only that they grew again…"whispered Hinata making Hanabi blink twice before realization finally landed on her.

"Argh! These things just keep insulting me!" said Hanabi as she grabbed Hinata's breasts from behind making her squeal and moan in return.

For where Hanabi had been blessed with the proper qualities and talent of a Hyuuga, Hinata had been blessed by whatever mocking gods with the body of a luscious woman.

**At the main hall of the Hyuuga Estate**

"So it finally comes…"breathed Hiashi Hyuuga in a tired voice.

"Much is in play here brother, I am certain the Uchiha will try their best to thwart us and to divide the Uzumaki forces" added Hizashi Hyuuga while seating in a meditative stance.

"We can work our way with the Uzumaki for they don't seem hell bent on destroying their every opposition. And by now the Uchiha reputation may have already found its way into the Uzumaki's ears, not to mention that the Sarutobi's loyalty to the Senju will make them staunch supporters of dealing with the Uchiha" replied Hiashi taking an identical posture to his brother's.

After that brief exchange both men went back to a meditative silence until the opening of the doors broke it.

Hiashi quickly opened his eyes ready to chasten whoever had dared to disturb him here but when he saw the picture of his wife Hitomi already fully dressed enter he knew what was going to take place next.

Knowing the same thing Hizashi bowed at his brother and took his leave.

"Good morning my dear…If I may, there's something I would like to speak with you…" said Hitomi barely able to contain the emotion in her voice.

Feeling sad and awkward was a rare thing for man like himself but at the moment he minded neither of those things and said "Yes my love, I know what you wish to speak of"

"Isn't any other way?" asked Hitomi seating straightly ahead of her husband.

"I wish there was but the current situation allows only for the strongest commitment to be made if we are to end the Uchiha menace once and for all. With such an alliance we can bring the Uchiha to its knees and convince the Uzumaki lord and his vassals that we are a better choice for the leadership of this country" explained Hiashi as compassionately as he could.

"But what of the rumors about the Uzumaki Lord?" almost pleaded Hitomi.

"You pay heed to such garbage?" asked Hiashi feeling almost ashamed that her wife would heed the folk talk.

"But he has the Yamanaka heir as a hostage and there's word that he makes her do shameful things…" said Hitomi feeling a bit embarrassed.

"He probably took her as a concubine, lower nobility sometimes do such things to remain in good standing and generate strong blood ties to their masters. But a wife gets a very different treatment and her children become the heirs of the Clan on the long run" replied Hiashi reminding Hitomi of the proper customs of higher nobility.

Hitomi didn't say anything though she still looked very troubled.

Hiashi sighed and once more with compassion he only showed to her said "Listen, I'll make the arrangements with Lady Kushina, and get her word that she will look after…whoever daughter gets chosen…"

"My babies…" finally cried Hitomi throwing herself in Hiashi's arms.

Soothing her Hiashi said "Don't be so sad my dear…Remember that this is our lot in life and if we play things properly, they won't suffer at all and who knows, maybe they will find happiness too. After all we became husband and wife in such a manner"

"But we knew each other from long before our fates became intertwined!" yelled Hitomi ruining her makeup with her tears.

"I know its little solace but we knew from the day we became parents that such a thing was bound to happen. Only by uniting the country can we hope to give a kinder fate to our grandchildren, and the Uzumaki represent the best chance we have had in years to finally get that" said Hiashi wiping Hitomi's tears away.

"You won't mind if I have a few words with these Uzumaki's then, right? I am after all just a mother worried for her children" said Hitomi calming down.

"Of course not my love, I wouldn't expect less from the Lady of the Hyuuga" said Hiashi with a gentle smile.

**At the Training Grounds of the Hyuuga Estate**

A man clad in green spandex was thrown to the ground with a loud crash but where one would find a severely injured and tired fighter, the man stood up almost immediately all the more fire up to keep up the fight.

"That will be enough for today Lee" said Neji in a commanding voice as he dropped from his fighting stance and went back to take a towel from her personal kunoichi Ten-Ten

"Yosh! That was a very youthful training Neji! I wouldn't expect less from my rival!" said in a loud voice the green dressed man.

Neji turned to observe him and though he was impressed by his apparent invincibility, the man was way beneath him in strength, martial prowess and intellect. But he made up with his unnatural enthusiasm and perseverance, which in turn made him a reliable tool on the path to his own ambition.

"Good work" said Ten-Ten handing over a towel to Neji and throwing another to Lee who got it on his face.

Neji barely nodded his gratitude at the brown haired kunoichi dressed in full white and just said "What have you found out?"

"Not much I am afraid, the Uzumaki Lord seems to get out very often and is rarely alone. The Estate though formerly a brothel is way harder to infiltrate than I first thought with guards in the right positions and back entrances well secured" said Ten-Ten with a failure in her tone.

Neji absorbed the information and nodding he said "It doesn't matter, our strategy haven't suffered any important changes and from there we can manipulate things in our favor"

"Yosh! Excuse me Neji but, aren't you worried about your cousins? I mean, I have heard several un youthful rumors about the Uzumaki Lord" said Lee getting closer to Neji and Ten-Ten.

Neji snorted and said "I couldn't care less for them…Just as long as they perform their duties to the clan"

That comment made Lee and Ten-Ten in particular feel a bit sad over the callousness and disregard Neji showed for his own family.

Seeing their reaction Neji sighed impatiently and said "I am certain my uncle will take the proper measures to ensure their wellbeing, not to mention that one can't go by rumors when dealing with such things"

This in turn made Lee and Ten-Ten to soften their looks and follow Neji into the Estate as to prepare for the day's festivities.

Once entering his chambers Neji turned to Ten-Ten and said "What of our other preparations?"

Ten-Ten and Lee exchanged concerned looks but then she said "I received notice this morning, everything is moving according to your plan"

"Of course…"said Neji with a smile of satisfaction as he went for his wardrobe in order to retrieve his formal attire.

Lee and Ten-Ten then shared another look and this time he spoke "My esteemed friend Neji, are you certain this is the most youthful thing to do? Can't we trust them a bit further?"

"They had their chance and with their hesitation they showed once more their inability to do what's needed. Its fate that they are to be replaced if we ever want to achieve our goals as a Clan" replied Neji sharply and without giving any space for further debate.

"I hope you two aren't backing out…" whispered Neji in a threatening tone that made his companions tremble slightly.

"Of course not! Your youthfulness is more than proven! Besides how could I let my rival go through this trial on his own without having our fated match first!" yelled Lee with fierce determination in his eyes.

Ten-Ten smiled awkwardly at Lee's intensity and added "Don't worry Neji, we got together in this and will see it through no matter what"

"Good…" said Neji with steel in his eyes.

The trio stood there immobile for a while until Neji told them "You may leave now…"

"What? Why?" asked a confused Ten-Ten.

"Because I need to change…"replied Neji with even eyes and tone.

At this Lee saluted and cart wheeled out of the room while Ten-Ten draw a blush on her face and making a hand sign, she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

**At the Uchiha Estate**

Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke were seated together already dressed in their formal clothes and now just awaited for Mikoto in order to depart for the festivities.

"The Hyuuga are likely to try and establish an alliance with the Uzumaki and its newly won vassals" said Fugaku to the air.

"Then our goal is simple, try to disrupt such a thing from happening and seed division among the Uzumaki vassals" added Sasuke in a wise tone.

"Mmm, divide and conquer…there's some wisdom to such a stratagem but also a lot of risk" said Itachi making the other two open their eyes and observe him.

"Explain" demanded Fugaku.

"To cause a rift is very likely what the Hyuuga are expecting from us and so must have already devised several ways to counter our efforts not to mention that the Uzumaki vassals know us very well already and that could galvanize them against us. To be honest the actual possibility of a Hyuuga-Uzumaki alliance is very high and thus it puts us at a very disadvantageous position" lectured Itachi calmly making Fugaku nod in agreement with his assessment and Sasuke frown in anger.

"What do you suggest then son? How can we avoid such an outcome?" asked Fugaku with serene mood.

"For long the Uchiha has attempted to gain control of the Land of Fire through martial prowess and simple conquest. A path that has created us a fearsome reputation that won't earn us any favor neither with the other clans nor for that matter the general citizenry. This in turn helps the Hyuuga stratagem of seeking allies instead of crushing them" explained Itachi.

"But the Uchiha path is one we must tread alone. To trust others is to invite for betrayal, defeat and humiliation. You can't suggest we try to accept nothing short of submission" nearly yelled Sasuke as Fugaku observed him carefully.

"I understand that Sasuke, believe me, but as we stand at the moment we can't hope to defeat such an overwhelming force and from so many fronts. For the time being our focus should be to buy time" replied Itachi eyeing Sasuke down.

"Why earn time? Won't giving them more time work against them?" asked Fugaku acknowledging Itachi's point.

"So far the Uzumaki have proven one thing solidly, they don't back down and you just can't intimidate them. The Hyuuga will no doubt try to position themselves at the top of the alliance and eventually claim their stewardship of the Land of Fire, very much like the Senju did before rising to the Throne itself. But we can count on the Uzumaki to resist that, after all the Imperial Capital belongs to them for the time being and I doubt they will relinquish it quietly" said Itachi with a faint smile.

"You expect for tensions to surface between them?" asked Sasuke.

"It's almost a certainty little brother" replied Itachi more kindly.

"You expect conflict? Even when there's strong rumor that the Hyuuga are going to offer an arranged marriage?" asked Fugaku.

"Let's just say that the Hyuuga passions run stronger than any of us can conceive…" said Itachi reserving himself a last dip of information.

"You guys never stop planning? Today's a day of celebration and for once I would like my family to be united and enjoy the evening. Besides, today I get to meet my dear friend Kushina after so long" said Mikoto in a fake annoyed tone as she entered the room where her family awaited.

Mikoto drew the admiration of her family for today she had chosen her most resplendent clothes and her general look made her look several years younger.

"Well, thanks for the looks boys, but remember, only father gets a piece of me" winked Mikoto making Sasuke gaggle, Fugaku blush and Itachi laugh calmly.

As the family made to leave for the palace Itachi got drawn apart by a small reflection and asked his family to move forward and he would catch up later.

Itachi went to a tree and spoke "What did you found out?"

"Neji Hyuuga is indeed up to something, but there's no evidence he'll do anything here" said a male voice from the shadows.

"What of the Uzumaki?" asked Itachi.

"Well guarded, I think Danzo's forces are shielding them. They are better than I thought" replied the voice.

"I see…thank you very much Kakashi. Stay close to the festival just in case" said Itachi going after his family without waiting for a reply.

**At the Golden Tree Palace, Chief Imperial Advisor's chambers**

Danzo observed through a window the preparations for the festival when a sudden and barely perceptible shift in the air withdrew his attention towards three figures that weren't inside the room at first.

"Report" said Danzo drily.

"The Uzumaki Lord is to be taken lightly. You can actually take him at face value" reported a female voice with some contempt in her voice.

"Nevertheless he has somehow managed to acquire a great deal of loyalty from his newly won vassals and allies. I must report that his leadership is solid though the lack of a wife or an heir makes his legacy a problem in case of his demise" reported another female voice with a more mature tone.

"Plus he's well hung!" yelled the third female voice completely disregarding the seriousness of the situation.

Danzo didn't even flinch at the sudden outburst and instead he asked "Have you found out his intentions for the Land of Fire? Specifically the Hyuuga and the Uchiha?"

The three figures seemed to hesitate for a moment and finally the level toned one said "From what we gather his desire to get a harem from the country's princesses is honest, and a good example of that is the Yamanaka princess"

Danzo seemed a bit displeased by the answer making the three figures shuffle slightly on their places.

But then his features softened again though no one but his closest collaborators would notice.

"He is disposable then…"muttered Danzo making the three figures shuffle again at the meaning of his words.

"But then again, Hiruzen entrusted him with his own responsibilities…" continued Danzo as he went to seat by his desk and open a drawer where he pulled an envelope with the imperial seal on it.

Then he turned to the figures and said "You are to reveal and put yourselves at his service. You shall comply his every order and whim just as you would in my case"

The order made the three figures shuffle again but Danzo raising a hand threw them a letter with great expertise and said "As for your empress orders; they are contained within that envelope. Should the conditions are met you are to carry them on without hesitation as usual"

"Sir, what if the conditions are never met?" asked the rough spoken one.

"Then you are to carry on my commands indefinitely" replied Danzo.

"There's no timeframe for this mission?" asked the level toned one.

"No…"replied Danzo undisturbed.

"Score!" muttered the other one making it's companions shudder a bit.

**At the Uzumaki Estate**

"Sakura-chan! Come on, open the door! I'll even wait until you are fully dressed!" yelled Naruto outside Sakura's room which door's was firmly shut.

"Go away!" yelled Sakura from the other side making Naruto sigh sadly.

"What's going on?" asked Ino coming over already dressed for the festivities.

"Sakura-chan doesn't let me go in…" whined Naruto leaning his head on Sakura's door.

"You didn't try to sneak into her room while she changes did you?" asked Ino since earlier that very morning Naruto had unsuccessfully attempted the same thing with her and though it made her feel a bit flattered, he hadn't made her his wife so she kicked him out with justice on her side.

"Of course not" complained Naruto though he had actually tried his luck at first.

"Mmm, we will see about that… but for the time being wasn't she meant to be ready by now?" said Ino eyeing Naruto carefully.

"I am not coming!" yelled from the other side Sakura letting Ino know that she was very likely as close to the door as Naruto was making her want to giggle.

"But it's our first festival in the Capital Sakura-chan" said Naruto letting some honest sadness in his voice.

Ino sighed at the situation knowing that something must have happened for if she had learnt something from her time with the Uzumaki was that no matter what, Sakura was always at Naruto's arm's length and though she pummeled him from time to time, it never came to something like this.

"Naruto, come over here for a bit" whispered Ino into Naruto's ear.

Naruto blinked a bit confused at first but nodding followed Ino around a corner of the hall.

"You have to apologize" said Ino flatly.

"What? For what? I haven't done anything to her…lately" replied Naruto feeling a bit insulted.

"Alright, let me give you a small lesson about women as a whole" said Ino with a finger raised to his face.

Without waiting for Naruto to reply she began "When women get into a mood like Sakura's then always consider you did something wrong. It doesn't really matter if you know or not what you did, the point remains that somehow you screwed up badly and need to apologize and make up for it"

"But how's that fair?" complained Naruto.

"It's never about fairness but setting things right with women Naruto. So I suggest you get on good terms with her or else she might use that halberd of hers on you" replied Ino wisely.

Gulping over the prospect of getting on the wrong end of Sakura's favorite weapon Naruto said "And how do I do that?"

Ino stuck out her tongue and said "Sucks to be you, I am not telling"

"Oh come on, my girl's supposed to help me" said Naruto putting his hands on his waist.

That made Ino blush slightly but she would not be swayed and instead said "I'll help but on one condition"

Naruto grunted at that but nodding said "Name your price"

"You'll let me cover up a bit, seriously I am starting to hear rumors that I am your concubine and that I let you do whatever perverse actions you want on me" said Ino looking sideways and with a tiny blush.

Naruto scowled deeply making Ino nervous but then sighing he said "Fine, but just a bit and you have to remain sexy. And remember that if you screw up again I am making you wear less"

Blushing even more Ino said "Alright…well, gifts are supposed to be given tonight at midnight during the bonfire. But on this occasion I think you should coat your apology with her gift"

Naruto blinked for a moment but then with a huge grin hugged Ino and lifted her from the ground and twirled once making the girl squeal in surprise.

Putting her down Naruto was about to sprint towards his room but stopped at mid stride and turned to face the red faced Ino and with smug eyes he said "By the way Ino, aren't you wearing a bit too many clothes on you?

"What? But what of our deal?" asked Ino feeling a bit betrayed.

"Well yeah you can cover a bit more than I allow you to but I did told you as well to remain sexy and that formal Kimono isn't giving me any jolts if you catch my meaning" said Naruto with a grin and squinting foxy eyes.

Ino blushed and knowing she couldn't refuse said "I'll see what I can do…" and left to her room.

**In Sakura's Room**

Sakura was leaning against the entrance door of her room in the estate while she held the tiny carved wood fox in dangling in front of her face.

"Stupid Naruto…"sighed Sakura as she observed the little grinning fox staring back at her.

Observing the little fox she suddenly remembered the words Ino said to Naruto a few nights ago

"Close your eyes…" she remembered gritting het teeth and squeezing the tiny wooden fox.

Before she turned the ultimately expensive figurine into splinters she sighed and said with regret "Then again, this is all what he always wanted…"

Sakura was about to further sigh when several loud strong knocks broke her from her reverie.

"Sakura-chan! Open the door, I am sorry!" yelled Naruto from the other side.

Sakura considered opening the door for a moment but then she said "What are you sorry for?"

This made Sakura grin a bit as he heard Naruto's rather loud gulping sound.

"Look, I am not feeling well, it'll be next year…" began to say Sakura when Naruto interrupted her saying "I have a gift for you Sakura-chan"

This made in turn Sakura froze up for a second and feeling that she would regret it went and opened the door.

Sakura was about to say something but she was surprised by Naruto's kneeling form in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, I am so sorry. I promise to never let you down again so please…" began to say Naruto making Sakura go crimson.

"No way! He can't possibly ask me that and here of all places!" frantically thought Sakura with a surprised expression on her face.

"Here Sakura-chan, whatever I did wrong, please forgive me…" said Naruto rising up a small box with a blue bow.

"I don't know!" squealed Sakura making Naruto look up at her with puzzlement in his face.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto still confused while Sakura looked down to see Naruto and panicking realize the mistake she made.

In that instant Sakura grabbed the box and before Naruto could enter, she slammed the door in Naruto's face barely missing him in the process.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What do you say? Will you forgive me?" yelled Naruto from the other side now feeling frustrated and a bit betrayed over having Ino's advice failing him.

Sakura on the other side was holding the box close to her chest while she tried not to hyperventilate.

"Stupid, stupid Sakura. How is he going to ask you that after all he has done?" thought Sakura while slapping her forehead several times.

"What's this?" then thought Sakura observing the box and opening it.

Sakura first observed a bright red silk in it and taking it out of the box and splaying it she noticed that it was a formal kimono for her.

"Oh my…" thought Sakura admiring the fine garment Naruto gave her and within seconds her anger at him began to diminish quickly.

"Sakura-chan…do you forgive me?" whined Naruto for the umpteenth time feeling that he had failed utterly and would have to think of a wicked punishment for Ino later.

Naruto sighed one last time and feeling really down for the first time in months, began to get up from the floor when Sakura's door swung open making him lose his balance and fall inside her room.

"I-I guess I can let it pass this time…But you better straighten up from now on!" said Sakura avoiding eye contact with Naruto while she held the kimono close to her chest with a blush on her face.

"Still I don't know what I did wrong…" thought Naruto getting up to face Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I won't let you down ever again (whatever I did)" said Naruto with a large grin and a thumbs up sign.

Sakura nodded and turned to get into her room but before she advanced another step she whispered "Thanks, it's very pretty…"

"No problem. Say Sakura-chan, don't you need help putting it on?" asked Naruto shattering the conciliatory atmosphere that had settled earlier.

Clenching her fist and somehow managing to snap her knuckles Sakura turned to Naruto with a murderous glare and said "Only if you can pay the price…"

Naruto gave it a moment's thought but another snapping made him bolt out of the room.

Sakura drew a breath and said "You could try to be smoother…" and went to close the door of her room and secure it against intruders.

**At Night on the Eternal Blossom Garden of the Golden Tree Palace**

The Imperial Capital was at the moment on a full time celebration with countless stands of food, seals for the good fortune, costumes, fireworks and drinks paid by the great clans of the Land of Fire who as tradition donated a large fortune so that the general population could enjoy a night free of hardships.

This year in particular the Uzumaki added some of its own vast wealth and thanks to the girls from the former brothel a lot of men shouted many praises for the newest and apparently more generous of all the Clan Lords.

The palace was fully lit for the night and every single servant was dressed in such fine garments that for a moment one could have mistaken them for royal guests if it wasn't for the uniformity of their clothes.

At the Garden where the celebrations were to be celebrated several small fires had been lit while great tables were arranged close to that where Empress Tsunade would offer her blessings for the coming year.

The Garden was also decorated with pristine and expensive looking banners for the Great Clans of the Land of Fire and arranged behind them the banners of those who served them or were allied in an inferior sense. And for that matter the Uzumaki one was the one with the largest array of banners with those of the Sarutobi, the Nara, the Yamanaka and the Akimichi behind it.

The Hyuuga banner had the Aburame and the Inuzuka banners behind it while the Uchiha stood alone but defiant given its larger size.

Little by little the clans began to arrive but given what was at stake tonight neither took their seats nor approached one another.

The firsts to arrive were the Hyuuga with their leaders finely dressed in what appeared to be somewhat old and cumbersome clothing that made them look a bit overdressed but reverent of tradition and practices.

Behind them came the Inuzuka clad in their fur cloaked tanned leather suits making them look feral but noble at the same time. And alongside them came the Aburame dressed in vastly simpler but well-kept light green robes speaking of their humbler origins on the swamps.

The second ones to arrive were the Uchiha who were dressed almost as finely as the Hyuuga but with less recognition to tradition and more emphasis on elegance and practicality though the Uchiha lady had gone out of her way this year and was quite the head turner.

At last the Uzumaki made their entrance as the more numerous delegation of guests but unlike the firs clans to arrive, they came in a rather disorganized fashion with all clans mixed together in joyous conversation.

At the head came Naruto dressed in a dark blue male robe with golden swirls sewn on it with his arm linked with that of his mother who was dressed in a radiant red kimono with golden swirls also sewn on it.

Behind them came ion lively chatter Chouji Akimichi, dressed in grey and red, and Konohamaru Sarutobi, dressed in white and red, as they drooled over the food already lined o the sides waiting to be served.

Shikamaru entered feeling a bit embarrassed over being in company of such rowdy characters dressed in black and grey.

Behind them came Ino who was dressed in a lighter blue kimono with gold flowers sewn on it though the manner she was dressed into made more than one imperial guard turn their eyes towards her. For she was dressed with her kimono shoulders lowered to the point where she exposed a bit of cleavage and also sported a side opening that showed her smooth white legs.

Sakura on her side was more properly dressed in a radiant red kimono of the same material as Lady Kushina but instead of golden swirls sewn on it she had silver circles all across and had her hair combed backwards making her look as if a gentle breeze had thrown it backwards and time had stopped altogether in that spot.

Almost as soon as the Uzumaki had arrived to the open space between the tables did they stopped talking given how the other Clans stared at them.

But before anyone moved several musicians began a low play that indicated that the Empress was about to make her entrance.

The doors of the Palace opened and from within came the Empress dressed in resplendent white and gold with an intricate golden ornament fixed to the hair and she descended the stairs with her hand lightly held by Jiraiya who tonight apparently had decided to dress properly and with a satisfied expression that few had seen in their lives.

As Tsunade approached her table she directed a glance towards the assembled Clans who watched her descend the stair and in turn she directed them all a sight of disgust so intense that made some turn their sight from her.

Then her eyes fell on Naruto and the man directed her a defiant stare that took her slightly by surprise and though she didn't wanted to admit it the boy had done much for the city not to mention that he had earned the Old Man's trust.

Tsunade reached the table and from there with a long sigh said "Welcome noble Lords and Ladies of the Land of Fire. I welcome you all to the home of the Senju and wish you from the bottom of my heart the best for the coming year and to express my desire for you all to continue ensuring the peace and prosperity for the country"

The Clans bowed their heads in respect though Naruto seemed a bit reluctant but an elbow from Sakura managed to humble him.

"The dinner will be served within the hour so please enjoy the garden at your leisure" said Tsunade taking a seat while Jiraiya took his seat next to hers.

The Clans still feeling slightly ashamed due to the harsh looks from the Empress turned away from her sight and began to explore their surroundings and not too soon their maneuverings for the night began.

As if on cue the entire Hyuuga delegation approached the still boisterous Uzumaki and respectfully bowing their heads had the latter turn to attention.

Some of the Uzumaki bowed but not Naruto who watched them with curiosity given the large amount of clothing they were wearing at the moment.

"Lady Kushina and Lord Naruto; it's an honor to finally meet you. In the name of the Hyuuga Clan we wish to extend our congratulations over the overthrowing of the usurper Gato and the restoration of Maelstrom Castle" said Hiashi Hyuuga with his head still bowed and the rest of his Clan and vassals doing the same.

"Like you were so helpful…"muttered Naruto under his breath but Kushina stepped ahead and with a smile said "We accept your greetings noble Hyuuga and we are glad to find you all in good health…"

At this the Hyuuga raised their heads at the same time.

"It's good to see you again Lady Kushina, years have been kind to you" said Hizashi.

At this Kushina made an "Oh" expression and slightly squinting her eyes said "Oh my, I thought you had overcome that crush already. If you aren't still over it then Hiashi must still be head over heels for me"

At this both Hiashi and Hizashi froze while their family and servants directed them confused and suspicious looks.

"Oh, you never told them? Back when I handed over your butts I am certain I conquered your hearts. But I guess that didn't stopped you both from moving on, I hope though that you won't try to come after me now, it would seem inappropriate" said Kushina with a half-smile that made both men tremble slightly with annoyance.

"Still the same tomboy Kushina?" said Hiashi with a frown on his face and a more relaxed tone.

"And here we were expecting some respect for protocol. Guess the Uzumaki rowdy reputation survives still" added Hizashi.

"You know me, I never liked being so serious. So, how about we get down to business so we can all enjoy the party longer?" said Kushina beckoning her son and companions to her.

"Business?" asked Naruto standing next to Kushina.

"Yes son, we have been approached by the noble Hyuuga's here so we may have a chat about the future. After all, we should take every opportunity we can to ensure a peaceful future don't you think?" said Kushina looking back at the Hyuuga.

"I guess…" replied Naruto still not very convinced for the diplomatic stuff was not exactly his forte beyond recklessly demanding something in return.

Hiashi and Hizashi smiled to one another seeing that things would go smoothly and directing a glance at the Uchiha, who remained separate likely biding their time, beckoned the rest of their family to come ford and introduce themselves.

Neji and her cousins came forth and went wide eyed the moment they recognized Naruto as the blond maniac who dared challenge and insult Neji.

Naruto also recognized Neji and with a knowing smirk he said "Oh, hopefully you aren't insulting girls anymore. That would only contribute to your rather girlish appearance you know?"

"Why you…" growled Neji but a warning look from his father made him bit his tongue and said "O-Of course not my Lord, I am more mindful of my comments nowadays. My name is Neji Hyuuga, son of Hizashi Hyuuga and general of the Hyuuga forces"

"Naruto Uzumaki, awesome Lord of the Uzumaki and soon to have the finest mphf!" began to say Naruto when Sakura's strong hand shut him up with an iron grip while she smiled sheepishly.

Neji blinked surprised by the rough treatment Naruto got from a vassal but he guessed this was the way of the Uzumaki so coughing slightly he waved his two cousins to come forward.

At the same time two girls exaggeratedly overdressed and with covered heads took very short steps towards the now suffocating Naruto and bowed quickly with both hands slightly crossed in front of them.

At first glance both girls looked like moving tents but closer inspection managed to reveal their hands and their faces beneath some heavy ornamentation that made them look like living dolls instead of human beings.

"I-I-I am honored to meet you Lord Uzumaki, m-m-my name is H-H-Hinata Hyuuga and I am the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, Lord of the Hyuuga" meekly said the taller girl.

"I am honored to meet you Lord Uzumaki, my name is Hanabi Hyuuga and I Lord Hiashi youngest daughter" said the other girl in a much stronger and clearer voice.

"You behave" growled Sakura letting go of Naruto's face living a red imprint of her hand on it.

"Geez Sakura-chan, since when do being honest and forthcoming is a bad thing?" said Naruto before redirecting his attention at the oddly dressed girls in front of him.

Not being able to properly assess them Naruto just said a very casual "Hey there, nice to meet you"

At this both girls raised their heads and their pearly eyes went wide when they too recognized the mad man who insulted Neji on the street some days ago.

Hinata blushed madly while Hanabi gulped thinking that maybe they would be in trouble over the threat Neji had issued at him.

"Now that introductions are made shall we talk?" said Hiashi drawing the Uzumaki's attention back at him.

"Sure thing" replied Naruto removing his eyes from the unattractive girls.

"First than anything, let me be the first to express my admiration for your many and quite fast accomplishments. You have brought many under your banner and have restored the Imperial Capital's glory in a matter of months" said Hiashi satisfied that Naruto nodded smugly to the praise.

"Your works towards the union of our beloved country are to be admired at every step and it's the Hyuuga's desire to help you in such endeavor" added Hizashi making Naruto nod even harder.

"So it's our belief that by joining our strength we can finally bring unity to the Land of Fire" finished saying Hiashi.

"So you want to come over to my side? Boy am I popular" said Naruto with a satisfied grin while making a thumbs up sign to his friends in the back who for the moment pretended not to know him that well.

"Yes, an alliance for the good of all and to finally bring some measure of peace and stability" complimented Hiashi feeling more confident thinking that though his oddity, the Uzumaki was a reasonable character.

Before Naruto made his classical demand, Kushina walked in front of the two Hyuuga leaders and said "Yes, an alliance sounds very promising Hiashi but I wonder who would be on top? I mean these days that hardly matters between man and women but when it comes to states…well it does matter"

At the end of this phrase Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Konohamaru joined them making Hiashi and Hizashi take a small step back that Neji observed with veiled disappointment.

"Naruto will always offer his hand in honest friendship but never will he bow his head to others my esteemed Hyuuga. So either accept that fact or go back to your table at this moment" said Kushina with a finality in her voice that bordered on hostility, though the one who got more upset about her tone was Naruto given that he was the one who had seen the consequences of failing to listen to such warnings.

Hiashi and Hizashi seemed lost of words at the moment for they never expected such a threat and with a slight bow both turned back to their family and while they walked they exchanged words.

"What should we do brother?" asked Hizashi seeing that Hiashi was deep in thought.

"Should we accept them to be in control?" wondered Hiashi aloud making Hizashi falter slightly.

"And be relegated to a second place like when we were under the Sarutobi dominance?" asked Hizashi slightly angry.

"Not a second place, Lord Hiruzen for all his goodwill was a tyrant and a supreme commander who tolerated little dissent. Lord Uzumaki is young therefore he is malleable and can be properly influenced" reasoned Hiashi.

"But that would place us in a subservient position" growled Hizashi.

"For a time yes, but in the future we would have far more influence" replied Hiashi.

"Then what worth had denying helping Lord Sarutobi during that incident?" demanded Hizashi.

"We never expected the Uchiha to become so powerful or the Three Brothers so troubling Hizashi. Right now we stand on a very dangerous situation and I rather seat besides the Uzumaki than be grinded into oblivion by the Uchiha" said Hiashi.

"And we have families now…"finished Hiashi stopping Hizashi's rebuke.

"I see brother, I am sorry I got caught in the heat of the moment. So what's your plan?" asked Hizashi with some regret at doubting his brother.

"I shall offer one of my daughters in good faith and accepting a partnership of equals with Lord Uzumaki. Becoming family he will be forced to side with us in several aspects, especially in dealing with the Uchiha would see themselves surrounded and outnumbered thus pushing them into submission" explained Hiashi.

"Once the Uchiha is dealt with a new order will be established on the Land of Fire and being a great Clan with large forces and lands I may position myself as chief advisor and in time…a grandchild of mine will be at the head of the country…" said Hiashi with a bit more of emotion at the end.

"I see…so our bets are on the future then" said Hizashi with satisfaction in his tone.

"They are, after all we Hyuuga always prided ourselves of being the ones who always looked father into it than anyone else" said Hiashi.

"This won't seat well with Neji" then added Hizashi.

"He's young and with fire in his breast…But he'll see the truth behind our reasoning in time, not to mention that the Clan will belong to him someday so he should be patient" replied Hiashi remembering with chilling clarity the intense proving glares Neji had directed at him his whole life.

"Nevertheless he won't approve of your decision" replied Hizashi.

"Then he will have to acknowledge his position as my servant and obey" said Hiashi with more finality starkly reminding Hizashi that though they were brothers and their relationship had always been a cordial one, Hiashi was the sole Clan Lord and his was the final word in all things.

"He shall my Lord" said Hizashi bowing his head to Hiashi.

Back with the Uzumaki, Naruto asked "What was that mom? He was being nice and I thought we were on the business of avoiding fighting"

"My sweet child, I did that because I love you deeply and it would enrage me to see others take advantage of you, so I just shook them a bit to make them a bit more honest" replied Kushina caressing Naruto's face.

Just as in cue the Hyuuga returned with more serious looks to them which in turn managed to unsettle Naruto who thought they were mad at them.

"Lord Uzumaki, we wish to extend our hand at you in friendship and partnership for the good of the Land of Fire. For that purpose I seek the unity of our clans and so I present you my daughters" said Hiashi beckoning his daughters to step up once more.

Naruto's eyes ignited at that moment making his friends grimace for they knew well what was going to happen next.

"Man you are awesome!" nearly yelled Naruto when he jumped forward and landed right in front of the two overdressed girl making them step back nervously for very likely the rumors about him seemed to take form in the towering blond.

Naruto turned his eager eyes to both girls but almost as soon as he inspected them he frowned deeply and said "Man are you two dressed, I can barely see anything. How about if you two loose some of it?"

At this both girls nervously turned to their father who with a cough nodded at them.

And so Hinata and Hanabi with the aid of their mother and aunt began the complex task of removing so many clothes and robes from their frames and even Sakura and Ino thought that they were too many to wear for so many hours.

After a while both girls had undressed to their more basic garments which now more closely resembled those being worn by Sakura and Kushina.

"Much better" happily said Naruto as he once more got close to them.

Hanabi stood immobile and trying to suppress her anger over being checked out like a horse on an auction while Hinata kept her head bowed to try and hide her intense blush for this was the first time a man checked her out.

Putting a hand on his chin and adopting a "wise" gesture that no one bought Naruto circled them both and with a quirked brow said "Would you two mind straightening up? I want to check something…"

Both girls looked confused but a hurried nod from their father dispelled their hesitation and raising their heads stood as straight as they could.

"Oh!" said Naruto as he then turned around the girls and stepping ahead of them pointed his finger straight at Hinata who almost yelped in surprise.

"I want you" said Naruto with a wolfish grin that genuinely scared Hinata.

The entire Hyuuga delegation's eyes went wide for the Lord decided extremely fast instead of actually getting to know both girls.

But before any of them could move, Naruto turned to Ino and said "Hey Ino, come over here for a second…"

Ino blinked and casted a worried glance at Shikamaru and Chouji who just shrugged their shoulders in doubt.

Ino then walked towards Naruto and bowed slightly before the Hyuuga and went to stand next to Naruto feeling once more exposed due to how she had her clothes arranged in order to satisfy his perverted…Lord?

"First than anything, you look great Ino, way to keep the sexy on it" said Naruto as he observed Ino making the girl blush.

"Now, would you please hug Hinata?" asked Naruto with a foxy smile that screamed wrongness but then again there wasn't much she could do about it.

Ino nodded and with a blush approached Hinata who greeted her "H-H-Hello Ino, how have you been?"

"Hi Hinata, I have been better" replied Ino nervously.

"Come on" urged Naruto as every man nearby tried to discern what was his scheme.

"Sorry Hinata" said Ino as she took a step closer while opening her arms.

"D-D-Don't be" replied Hinata also separating her arms to envelop Ino in an awkward hug.

The hug between Ino and Hinata seemed rather strange and awkward so Naruto stepped up and said "No you are doing it wrong, here let me"

And Naruto got to both girls and the first thing he did was push them together until there was no space between them. Then he carefully arranged their arms so both were holding one another by the waist and the mid back.

When Naruto stepped back he seemed satisfied and with a clearer picture the rest of the men understood what he wanted and in turn blushed while internally thanked Naruto and his twisted genius.

For Hinata and Ino were now locked in an intimate hug more akin with scenes described in certain kinds of literature.

But Naruto wasn't done and approached the hugging girls and observing the space between he grinned even further and nodding wisely said "Perfect, this wouldn't have gone so well with the flat one. You are perfect Hinata Hyuuga"

This made Hinata turn red and pass out in Ino's arms making Naruto roar in laughter that almost felt like the one of a villain.

At this Hitomi, Hinata's mother began to weep while the men were too stunned to act over such a vile thing to do.

"Naruto" a demon's voice growled behind Naruto and before he could react he was already spinning on the air only to land on the ground painfully and there receive a barrage of angry stomps from Sakura who had several veins popping from her forehead.

Kushina then turned to the still stunned Hyuuga and said "Well Hiashi, how about if we see after the finer aspects of our nascent friendship?"

"B-B-But…"began to stutter Hiashi while Naruto was still being stomped by the angry pink haired girl now joined by Hanabi Hyuuga who didn't take kindly to be called "flat"

"Oh don't worry about that. He's just being corrected, sort of speak. I assure you that Naruto can be quite the endearing man, you just have to be patient" added Kushina not worried in the least that her son was being beaten to a pulp.

**After a while**

Kushina and Hiashi had quickly reached an agreement by which both sides would abstain from compromising anything too serious so early, after all they did had three months of winter to take things more slowly.

The agreement would see princess Hinata Hyuuga move in with the Uzumaki as to better acquaint herself with Naruto and help improve understanding between clans.

Kushina had to reassure Hitomi that Hinata would be safe and undefiled…

At last dinner was to be served and so the three Clans took their seats while Empress Tsunade gave the blessings for the assembled nobility. At the same time the entire city sat down for the feast before great bonfires were lit to welcome the coming year.

Midway through dinner on the Uchiha table Sasuke couldn't stop brooding (like if he could) over what just happened before him for the Uzumaki and the Hyuuga had apparently sealed the early beginnings of an alliance despite what Itachi had said of the latter.

But what upset him the most was that when he landed his eyes on the Uzumaki Lord he noticed that it was a man with his exact age and by the looks of it several notches dumber than he was.

And still he had already tested his mettle in combat, conquered his neighbors against impossible odds, brought the Sarutobi to his side without a single blade stroke and marched into the Imperial Capital unchallenged.

While he was a second prince yet to be tested at the field of arms and not a single bested opponent in real combat.

Every time Naruto grinned wildly and roared in laughter made him feel even more angry for how could such a man be on the way to become the unifier of the Land of Fire.

"I wonder little brother…What makes Lord Uzumaki that you can't remove your eyes from him?" asked Itachi by his side as he ate his dinner fluidly.

"The man's a dobe…"growled Sasuke going back to his own dish.

"A dobe with a growing army and a long throng of banners flying behind him" added Itachi in a warning tone.

"How can they follow him? He doesn't seem to have any redeeming qualities" pointed out Sasuke.

"We only know him by reputation and rumor little brother but it seems his natural charm and the aide of his mother have bought him much good will" replied Itachi calmly.

"You saw what he did with the Hyuuga girl, how anyone can follow such a vile man?" asked Sasuke blushing a bit himself remembering the picture.

"He is an interesting character for sure, but consider this Sasuke, the Hyuuga turn into vassals those who join them while we simply take over. Compared to us, the Uzumaki aren't that scary of an option and well, if you have to indulge him every now and then, it's a small price to pay" replied an amused Itachi.

"Aren't the Three Brothers and the Sarutobi his vassals?" asked Sasuke interested in what made the Uzumaki so different.

"I have been making inquiries into that and its way more complicated than that. Apparently the Three Brothers were convinced that to remain neutral in all conflicts would eventually bring their inevitable doom, and so decided to call their bets off and join the Uzumaki into whatever path they would trek. And for that reason they gave Ino Yamanaka as a…well I am not entirely certain as what but it seems as she has fallen into the role Lord Naruto intended for her" said Itachi with a gentle smile.

"And the Sarutobi?" asked Sasuke.

"It seems Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi has handed down his mission of the country's stewardship to Lord Naruto over an event during their first encounter on the battlefield" replied Itachi.

"Still it doesn't sounds possible that Lord Sarutobi would put his forces at the hands of such a character" said Itachi.

Itachi observed his brother and said "Tell me Sasuke, what do you see over the Uzumaki tables?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and observed the Uzumaki who were still talking vividly, exchanging jokes, laughing amicably and in an overall good spirits.

"Now observe the Hyuuga" said Itachi while taking a sip from his drink.

The Hyuuga in turn seemed very composed and with a well delimited hierarchy with the leaders seating together with their wives by their side, then their children and in separate tables the Aburame and the Inuzuka speaking amongst them in hushed tones as to not disturb their masters.

On that regard, Neji Hyuuga seemed incredibly hostile for his movements were sharp and rather forced.

"The Uzumaki have no decorum and the Hyuuga are the same stuck up fools we have always known" finally said Sasuke.

"For having such sharp eyesight, you sure miss on the big picture" said Itachi.

"The people surrounding Lord Naruto and Lady Kushina clearly love them or at least like them and thus whatever they have been doing has earned them the unquestioned loyalty of their allies. Lord Sarutobi probably saw this as a better option for the Land of Fire than either the Hyuuga or the Uchiha, or he just did it to annoy us in a very large scale" said Itachi taking a roll of his fine sushi.

"Now look at the Hyuuga, their hierarchy very clear but their unity is barely superficial. The vassal clans would probably forsake them the moment they had a chance or it worked for their continued survival. As for Neji Hyuuga, he doesn't seem to be very satisfied with the decisions made by his elders and he is to inherit the Clan some years from today" added Itachi observing how realization dawned on Sasuke.

Sasuke huffed with a smile on his face and said "I see your point brother. You aren't expecting this alliance of the Uzumaki and the Hyuuga to last and when conflict erupts between them it will leave the Uzumaki weakened before their allies who will doubt them"

Itachi didn't say anything and kept eating.

"A conflict would be unavoidable and at long last our opening will appear" said Sasuke with excitement.

"Certainly…" began to say Itachi with something akin to disappointment in his voice when suddenly the ringing of a bell drew everyone's attention.

Empress Tsunade was now standing with a large golden cup held in her hands beckoning everyone else to have their cups filled and risen as well.

"Tonight a year of great and very unexpected events comes to an end. On one side we have been blessed with the joyous return of the deposed Uzumaki and on the other the restoration of the Imperial Capital. Now we gather to celebrate the coming of a new year full of hopes and a brighter future for the Land of Fire" said Tsunade with a halfhearted passionate voice.

"Now let us share this drink peacefully (for once)" said the empress rising the cup up to the sky and then to her lips.

Everyone waited for Empress Tsunade to put down the cup but to their grimace she went on emptying the large cup for a couple of seconds…

"That hits the spot!" yelled Tsunade throwing the cup to a side.

"Now mingle with one another and for once behave you bunch of spoiled bastards!" yelled a drunken sounding Tsunade as she sat down again.

Everyone grimaced again and with a collective sigh also took down their cups and began chatting amongst themselves but avoiding entirely contact between clans for obvious historical reasons.

"Kushina!" yelled Mikoto Uchiha drawing everyone's attention.

"Mikoto!" yelled in return Kushina as both women ran towards each other to clash in a friendly hug that begged much in forms and protocol.

"I wanted to come sooner and greet you but you were very busy with the Hyuuga and I didn't want to intrude while you played your magic with them.

"They never stood a chance" said Kushina while grinning widely.

Taking a step back, Mikoto appreciated her old friend and smiled being glad that years and exile have been kind to her and probably sharpening her already cunning mind.

"Oh my, where are my manners? Let me introduce my family" said Mikoto waving at her family to come close though Fugaku and Sasuke wanted to avoid greeting them at all.

"Come on, we don't want to look shy or cowardly now" said Itachi pushing his father and brother towards Mikoto and Kushina.

Kushina in turn also beckoned Naruto and Sakura to come closer and both sharing a look of mild concern walked up to her.

As both Clans approached the rest of the guests hushed down and observed as discreetly as possible for much could be in play in the following moments.

"This is my husband Fugaku and my two boys, Itachi and little Sasuke" said Mikoto stepping aside and letting her family present themselves with court bows.

"Oh my, they are so handsome. Careful there boys, I might snatch you up myself, though I am amazed that Fugaku is your father…" said Kushina making Sasuke go bright red and Fugaku twitch an eyebrow on the verge of rage.

"You are a naughty one Kushina. But then again you must have gotten down with quite the stud if your son looks are to go by" replied Mikoto making Naruto grin at the implied praise and Sakura go crimson with the more subtle intention of the comment.

"Oh yes he was, but that's for later with more drinks and less witnesses. This is my beloved son Naruto and this is Sakura Haruno" said Kushina while making everyone wonder what she meant at first.

Naruto and Sakura bowed slightly though Naruto was quick to say "Nice meeting you all"

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged sights and went slightly surprised but before neither could speak Itachi said "It's an honor Lord Naruto, in the name of the Uchiha I hope we can work for the future prosperity of the Land of Fire"

"Yeah, me too. Say you don't have a pretty princess around do you? I mean your mom is quite the MILF but I don't want girls with a man already" casually said Naruto making Fugaku and Sasuke's jaws go slack and Mikoto blush not being insulted at all.

Sasuke felt his fury rise to unknown levels but Itachi's steady hand managed to keep him in check and he replied "I am afraid that while I do have some pretty cousins, I don't think any of them is what you are looking for"

"What a shame, but oh well, you can't win them all" replied Naruto casually and with a big smile on his face.

Fugaku was about to make an angry retort but Mikoto stopped him and said "Oh, come on Fugaku dear, it's been a while since anyone considered me attractive and I don't need to remind you that you no longer call me gorgeous or hot"

This made Fugaku blush intensely and get into a fit of feigned coughing.

"And who's this Sakura? Is she by any chance Lord Naruto's wife?" asked Mikoto addressing the pink haired girl.

Before Sakura could answer Naruto said "She's my number one girl and complete conquest in progress"

This made Sakura get red with both embarrassment and building rage but Mikoto cut to the chase and said "Then I am to believe that the rumors about you being quite the earnest man about women are true. You sure pick after your mother's mischievous nature, but I hope you remain a gallant man through it all"

"Of course not, I'll make them all happy" said Naruto with surprising certainty that banished Sakura's anger and furthered her embarrassment.

"Make them happy? That's a bit vague of an answer don't you think? Would you care to elaborate?" asked Itachi drawing Sasuke's attention for Itachi was never a man to ask unless he truly didn't knew the answer already.

At that question Naruto was about to answer quickly but after a moment he got slightly pensive and began "Well, I don't want them to suffer so I am going to build a great castle for me and them, and there we will be happy with one another. But I know that getting there is tricky so I have my friends around to help me"

"But you have proven yourself quite the audacious conqueror, doesn't that go against your desire?" asked Itachi boring his expressionless eyes into Naruto's.

"Well, they didn't want to give me Ino willingly and they did have my lands under their control…" said Naruto feeling uneasy before Itachi's scrutinizing.

"Anyway, all I want to do is build a world where they can be happy. My girls, my mom and my friends" finished saying Naruto with almost childish honesty.

Itachi scanned his face trying to find ulterior motivations but beyond the obvious perverted one he was pleased to find no deception in Naruto's statement.

"Then if I offer my hand in friendship, will you take it?" asked Itachi extending his hand towards Naruto while drawing Fugaku and Sasuke's critical gaze.

"Sure man" said Naruto with an honest smile and was quick to clasp Itachi's hand despite the worried glances of all his friends except for Kushina and Sakura.

Still holding Naruto's hand Itachi leaned in close to Naruto and whispered a short string of words that visibly shook Naruto.

After that Itachi let go of Naruto and returned to his family.

"What did you tell the Uzumaki?" asked Fugaku with the same amount of interest as Sasuke.

"Nothing important…In any case, I believe we have established something of an amicable relationship not to mention that mother seems to be very acquainted with Lady Kushina" said Itachi pointing to the two women who had already procured themselves several bottles of sake and were catching up after years of separation.

"What do we do now then Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"We wait and see what happens little brother. Now just enjoy the party" replied Itachi going back to the table.

"Itachi is right my son, at the moment there's little else we can do. We shall wait and see how to best achieve our goals on the long run…Now I am going over to the bar for your mother seems too entertained with Lady Kushina" said Fugaku feeling slightly dejected.

Sasuke nodded in understanding a with a sly smile thought "Itachi is so wise, he already knows that conflict between the Uzumaki and the Hyuuga will explode over dominance issues and when the time is right we shall strike and finally conquer the Land of Fire"

"I never imagined you would be an Uchiha" said female voice from behind Sasuke almost making him scream in surprise.

Sasuke took a large breath and turned to see Sakura the girl he had met on the market the other day and who had helped him pick good gifts for his family. But tonight he learned that this girl was not only with the Uzumaki Clan but was actually one of its top lieutenants and from the rumor he had heard a fearsome warrior of monstrous strength.

"I would have never pictured you with the Uzumaki" replied Sasuke a bit more cautious for he had been too friendly before in the presence of the girl and had actually confided on her about his family.

"I bet not many do, I seem to be the only level headed one there" complained Sakura with a familiarity Sasuke found strange.

Sasuke observed the Uzumaki wondering what Sakura meant and the sight answered the question for Lady Kushina and his mom were already half drunk and whispering things to one another like small girls, Lord Naruto was laughing at the top of his lungs alongside Konohamaru Sarutobi and Chouji Akimichi while the poor Ino Yamanaka had to keep serving him more food and drinks though she was also smiling.

Shikamaru was sleeping soundly with several doodles already drawn on his face…

"You did beat up your own Lord though" said Sasuke.

Sakura laughed nervously and just said "Our relationship grants a few liberties, but I am very loyal I assure you"

"You must be, after all you are his, how did he put it? Girl or something?" said Sasuke making Sakura get red.

"I-I-I am nothing of the sort! That perverted idiot is only my friend!" nearly yelled Sakura with a huge blush on her face.

"So you re helping him get more girls?" asked Sasuke still confused.

"Not by choice, he is my lord…" said Sakura looking sideways.

Sasuke was about to say something else but a loud gong drew every attendant's attention to the great pyre where the visibly drunk empress Tsunade was holding a torch.

"Shut up you bunch of brats! I am about to light the pyre so make your wishes for the coming year and do try not to ask for selfish things! Now gather around and be ready!" yelled Tsunade while Shizune made countless apologetic bows to the gathering nobles.

At that both Sasuke and Sakura remembered that during the burning of the pyre, a traditional dance was made around it, and it actually was one made in couples and very close.

At that realization both became a bit nervous for thy observed that everyone else was gathering around and they were about to be left out.

Sasuke was a second from asking Sakura when he was pushed back by a strong hand and suddenly Naruto was standing in front of him with a glare that wasn't exactly intimidating but nonetheless aggressive.

Sasuke just blinked as Naruto snorted and spun on his heels to face Sakura.

"How could you? You and I always dance together" said a puppy eyed Naruto on the verge of tears taking Sakura by surprise and making her blush in embarrassment.

Sakura turned her face and with a slightly sad tone she said "I thought you were going to dance with Ino or that stacked up Hyuuga girl…"

"Never, I'll dance later with them if they want but the first dance of the new year will always be yours" said Naruto with honest seriousness.

Sakura blushed embarrassed and tried her best not to smile too much but soon her little moment of joy was smashed when she noticed Naruto narrowing his eyes and growling at a still confused Sasuke.

"Listen you duck ass hair, it's not cool going after another man's woman, so try going for an equally weird girl next time" said Naruto with a "Superiority" grin.

Sasuke boiled in anger over the insult but before he could take a step forward to strike at Naruto he was spun around and his arm got locked amidst something soft that dissolved his anger.

"Hello pretty boy…Dance with me" slurred an obviously drunk Kushina Uzumaki with playful eyes and a redness to her face that spoke of how much Sake she have drank.

"W-Wait a moment…"yelped the suddenly blushing Sasuke as Kushina dragged him away.

Kushina turned to Sakura and winked at her.

"Mom?" asked a bewildered Naruto but Sakura got him from the ear and pulled him towards the pyre.

"Now, how about instead of picking wars over silly stuff we get to the dance already?" said Sakura taking her position in front of Naruto.

Naruto nodded quickly and got behind Sakura crossing his right arm across her stomach and gently holding her left hand over her shoulder.

Naruto and Sakura observed that everyone else was taking their places as well, with Shikamaru standing behind Ino but directing daggers at him due to the doodles drawn on his face.

Hanabi was with Konohamaru though the boy was keeping an awkward distance from the serious looking girl.

Neji was with Hinata though he didn't seemed to be enjoying the moment while the girl tried her best not to be noticed seeing Naruto.

Sasuke was sweating bullets and had a bright blush across his face while Kushina swayed gently from one side to the other still in her drunken stupor.

The rest of the guests took their appointed couples and once everyone was in place, Tsunade flicked her wrist and the torch was thrown unto the pyre igniting it and for a moment blinding the guests with its bright flames.

At this several fireworks were sent into the sky to explode in a multitude of colors giving cue to the rest of the city to ignite their own pyres and soon the Imperial Capital was illuminated by great fires and its skies painted with endless fireworks.

Once the last firework exploded the musicians began the joyous tune and with it the couples began the ceremonial dance around the pyre.

As they danced Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear "Happy new year Sakura-chan"

Sighing Sakura smiled and turning slightly at Naruto she said "You too Naruto"

**AN: Done!**

**Boy that took forever to finish but I think it was worthwhile.**

**At first I had considered to make it a two chapter thing but it has been a while since I last updated so here's a treat for you all.**

**With this the year comes to an end and one could consider that Naruto's tale of conquest in the Land of Fire has come to its middle ground.**

**On the next chapter we will have Hinata interacting with our "hero" and the other characters in his inner circle while we ready ourselves for the coming of spring and the completion of Naruto's conquest.**

**I'll be taking a time now to update my other stories, so it might be a while before I update this one.**

**As always I am open to helpful criticism, questions and suggestions.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	13. Broken Cages

**Chapter 13: Broken Cages**

A week had passed since the New Year Festival came to an end and with it the first flakes of snow began to fall on the Land of Fire ordering the great clans of the country to pack up and return to their homes.

On this regard the Uchiha had been the first to depart the Imperial Capital without any further words to the other Clans except a court farewell and a promise of peace from Itachi Uchiha who in the eyes of those who knew him better seemed happier than ever in his life.

The Uzumaki and the Hyuuga had accorded to leave the city on the same day for one would depart with a member of the other with the hopes of a future alliance.

Hinata Hyuuga had been the daughter chosen to try and secure an alliance with the Uzumaki Lord though this choice troubled Hiashi Hyuuga given her life of failures and disappointments. Still, he had hoped that the peculiar tastes of Naruto would suffice to be pleased with the girl, for looking at his daughter with the eyes of a man he had to admit that she was indeed a beauty to behold stirring in him deeper paternal instincts of concern and protectiveness.

Not to mention that Naruto's "evil" laughter when Hinata was officially handed over had unsettled the Hyuuga and their vassals who really liked the clumsy Hyuuga princess.

Naruto had been smashed to the ground by an apologetic Sakura while the skimpy Ino gave assurances that Hinata would be well taken care of, though no one.

Nevertheless Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame had made slight threats in case the contrary happened. They had also advised Hinata on how to deal painful wounds to a man's "precious" area in case he turned out to be a "beast"

With that both Clans had promised to begin anew their talks when Spring melted the snows.

Still the Uzumaki were about to leave with a dent in their armor of victory for Empress Tsunade had cloistered herself up behind the walls of the palace and had denied to give her blessing to Naruto dismissively saying that until Naruto proved himself different that the previous warlords she wouldn't speak to him again.

Naruto and his clan had loaded their wagons and were about to depart the Uzumaki Estate when Anko, Kurenai and Yugao approached him.

"So you are leaving?" asked a disappointed Anko making Naruto shiver slightly for still he was unsettled by the tomboyish matron of the brothel that used to be his estate.

Naruto turned and clearing his throat he said "Oh, hey there girls. Listen, I am leaving but you can stay here free of charge, just keep the place nice and the people happy"

"Oh, so you want us to go back to our previous lifestyle? You pimp" said Anko narrowing her eyes with a wicked smile.

"No, that's not what I meant!" hurriedly said Naruto when he noticed that three girls had large bags behind them.

Blinking, Naruto asked "You going somewhere girls?"

"Well, we can't just let our master go without us. So we are moving over with you" replied Anko while Kurenai and Yugao nodded in affirmation.

"Woah, master? You are not my servants, we made a deal remember?" said Naruto not exited that three mature looking girls wanted to be with him and call him master.

"I believe he needs a deeper explanation Anko" said Kurenai placing a hand on her partner's shoulder.

"Oh, I wanted to see him squirm a little further. But fine, we don't want the snows to make the journey longer than it has" replied Anko.

And with that the three girls took hold of their kimonos and in a flashy display took them off making Naruto cover his eyes with his hands but leaving holes through which to peek at the rather daring girls.

But when he focused better, Naruto realized that three girls were not only dressed still but in a garment that made his eyes sparkle with the excitement of a boy with a new toy.

Anko, Kurenai and Yugao were dressed as ninjas (similar to Kasumi from DOA) and poising with her weapons bared.

Anko held two kunai, Kurenai two fans and Yugao a Ninjato though the last two girl were blushing in embarrassment for Naruto's expression of utter admiration and wonder made them uncomfortable.

As one the three girls dropped to a knee and suddenly the rest of the girls populating the estate appeared in a large cloud of smoke in a similar kneeling position.

"You have proven yourself a man worthy of our services and for your lofty goal of uniting the land, the Kunoichi of the Dancing Fire will add their strength to yours. You are our master and your command is our sole desire" courtly said Kurenai while Sakura and a large host of Uzumaki soldiers came to see what was the ruckus.

"Look Sakura-chan! My own ninjas! Told you they were real!" yelled Naruto in obvious excitement while Sakura surveyed the assembled Kunoichi with a mix of awe and dread for neither she nor anyone had realized they had been living with spies and assassins.

"Yes boy, and that means you can command us to do anything, and I mean everything…" said Anko winking at Naruto while licking her lips.

Kurenai and Yugao grimaced at that last part but it was true.

But Anko never expected that Naruto, so far somewhat shy and nervous in her presence, turned around with steely eyes that spoke of disapproval.

"Very well, I am very glad for your offer but you are still missing a crucial thing all Kunoichi must have and not having it is a serious flaw" said Naruto while crossing his arms.

At that Anko took a step back with her pride a bit hurt while Kurenai and Yugao looked to one another wondering what their new master was speaking about.

Getting angry Anko took a step forward and with a challenging grin she said "Alright smart ass, what's exactly missing in us that is so important? I mean you never suspected anything awry about us and we could killed you all quite easily several times"

"I don't doubt it Anko, but still you are missing something crucial and that is that…ALL KUNOICHI MUST SAY NIN NIN AT THE END OF EVERY SENTENCE!" declared Naruto spreading his arms wide and casting his spirit as to awe everyone else.

This made every kunoichi face palm where they stood and Anko miss a step.

"What?! You must be crazy! No Kunoichi speaks like that and the day I do hasn't arrived brat!" roared Anko in Naruto's face who was undimmed by her anger.

"Is that any way of talking to your master?" said a smug looking Naruto that made Anko fume in fury but eventually nod and say "As you wish master…nin nin"

"That's more like it, be sure you get used to it. Oh and since you are at my command, you better do something with those Kunoichi attires for they are lacking in sensuality" finished saying Naruto as he went to get on his horse and prepare to leave.

"What happened with him?" said Anko in disbelief for this man was terrified of her until a few moments ago and now was commanding her to his delusional whims.

"He certainly is an interesting character" added Kurenai feeling embarrassed over her new orders.

"You sure we can't kill him? Nin nin" added Yugao making her partners look at her in surprise over the speed with which she complied with Naruto's ridiculous command.

"R-Remember what Danzo said, unless he becomes a danger for the Land of Fire we are to bey him without question of hesitation" said Kurenai.

"You missed the nin nin" replied Yugao making Kurenai and Anko sigh in defeat.

**On the way to Castle Maelstrom**

Naruto and Sakura rode at the front of two thousand Uzumaki warriors while he had left behind another thousand to keep helping the Imperial Capital's garrison in making the city a good place to live.

Konohamaru had returned to the side of his grandfather and also to train himself for the coming of spring for surely more conflicts would explode in one front or the other.

Shikamaru and Chouji had also made their way back home to be with their families and relay to their parents the events that transpired on the capital and thus prepare for the future and also prepare requests for the Uzumaki given that an alliance with the Hyuuga could see them removed from a position of privilege to one of servitude though Shikamaru thought that was unlikely to happen with Naruto.

So now Naruto was being accompanied by his mother, Lord Jiraiya as an advisor, Ino as his girl and Lady HInata Hyuuga as his harem's newest addition, and a host of angry kunoichi.

At Lady Kushina's wagon.

"We haven't had time to talk Kushina" said Jiraiya as Kushina served him a measure of sake.

"We have been busy Lord Jiraiya. But it's good to see you haven't aged at all" replied a serene Kushina.

"My bones would say differently. But years do have been kind to you my dear" laughed Jiraiya gulping down the sweet flavored sake.

"Now you are just faltering me" replied Kushina serving more sake to Jiraiya.

Both fell at a silence while the wagon swayed gently on the roads Naruto had made built to connect his lands and that of those he now called friends.

"Naruto is quite impressive" finally said Jiraiya.

"That he is, but you would be amazed how fragile he can be" said Kushina with closed eyes.

"That kid fragile? Don't make me laugh, I seen him standing up after that Sakura chick beats him up into a pulp" replied Jiraiya knowingly ignoring the point.

"There's so much he still needs to learn" said Kushina with a sad tone.

"I hear you, after all he grew up in a small patch of land for most of his life. I bet the world seems a huge fascinating place though he turned out to be quite the interesting fellow" said Jiraiya with affection in his tone.

Smiling Kushina nodded and said "He is surprisingly pure, and that's what makes me fear for his future"

Jiraiya wondered about Kushina meant with that but instead of asking about that he said "Well we will be there to help him along the way so you can relax"

"More like guide him…"said Kushina with some ice in her tone that didn't escaped Jiraiya.

"Hold on there, girl. I like the boy and I am honest about it and so is the Old Man. He has potential to be everything we couldn't" said Jiraiya feeling a bit insulted.

"I am sorry, being a single mom makes one a bit over protective" replied Kushina softening her voice.

"Don't be, you always was the fierce one when it came to defend what you loved…" said Jiraiya and stopping.

Another silence fell between them and Jiraiya took another measure of sake served by Kushina.

"You wish to know about his father don't you?" finally said Kushina.

"That hair and those eyes…" said Jiraiya a bit too eager.

"Yes, they are from him" answered Kushina.

"Do you know where is him?" asked Jiraiya with hopeful eyes.

"No, I don't know. He never told me where he was going" said Kushina with a forlorn look.

"Damn shame, should have taught him better manners" said Jiraiya trying to lighten the mood though he failed miserably.

"He was a gentleman the whole time we were together Jiraiya. But I should have known that he wouldn't stay for long" said Kushina.

"That dream of his…that fool" said Jiraiya with anger and regret.

"A great one and one worth every effort and every pain Jiraiya, don't doubt him please" said Kushina in an apologetic tone.

"I never doubted the boy, it's only that…I had great things in store for him" sighed Jiraiya.

"Then give them to Naruto Lord Jiraiya. Naruto was his gift to me and I am sure he would have liked you in his life. After all, he was the man he was because you made him that way" said an smiling Kushina.

"Ha ha ha! You are right Kushina! I am that awesome huh? Very well, then I'll shape your boy into something even the gods will envy!" roared Jiraiya recovering his good humor though Kushina felt an immense sympathy for the aged man due to the unbearable sadness etched in his eyes.

Once Jiraiya finished his boasting and wiped some tears from his face, he asked "Just one thing Kushina. Where exactly did Naruto got the idea of making a Harem?"

Kushina's stare became a glare that chilled Jiraiya to the bone and replied "He found one of your books when he turned thirteen"

"Oops" said Jiraiya wishing he hadn't asked.

**At the "Lord's Girls" Wagon**

Ino sighed for what felt like the hundred time that day since they departed the Imperial Capital and made way for Castle Maelstrom.

She had been glad that Naruto found her advice helpful on how to deal with women though Naruto only allowed her to wear her dresses to the length she used to before the fight with the Sarutobi and at least add a shawl over her shoulders for a bit of modesty and to avoid the cold weather.

Naruto had told her that during winter she would be able to cover herself though at indoors she would have to reveal some flesh. What he left that for her to decide.

And if the humiliation during the Festival Night where she had to embrace Hinata rather suggestively, wasn't enough, now she had to show Hinata the ropes of being part of Naruto's crazy dream.

And with this Ino turned to look at the shy Hyuuga princess who hasn't spoken a word since she had been handed over to the Uzumaki; She had attempted to start a conversation a couple of times but so far the princess just yelped and bowed her head to hide her face amidst her hair.

"Sigh, Listen Hinata, I know it's a bit scary being away from your family but Naruto isn't that bad a character you know? And I know he doesn't like his girls being shy or silent" said Ino trying to ease Hinata a bit.

Hinata yelped and casting a worried glance at Ino she was about to say something but decided against it.

"Oh, I got a reaction there…"thought Ino as a playful smile appeared on her face.

"You see, Naruto is quite an outspoken simple guy and unless you make him notice you, you might as well be flower painted on the wall. I mean you have seen that billboard brow girl riding with him? That's how you get him to notice you" said a smug looking Ino.

"And what of you Ino?" asked Hinata still bowed and with a voice barely above a whisper.

"Me? The freak claimed me after wasting my friends and now makes me wear these outfits for him! I am sure he enjoys to watch every inch he can of me" nearly yelled Ino in righteous anger.

"I-I see…What you think he wants from me then?" asked Hinata with a louder voice.

"You? Very likely to make you wear similar outfits and perhaps fool around with you from time to time. In case you think you can sway him to your clan's point of view you can forget it" said Ino crossing a leg in front of Hinata and leaning back.

Hinata yelped and fidgeting with her fingers said "W-What makes you say that Ino?"

"Because it's obvious and I tried to do the same thing. The guy is too thick headed as to be swayed from his whims, so I am pretty much riding along until he gets serious or something" replied Ino one more sounding frustrated.

After that both girls fell into silence again and only the sound of the moving wagon distracted them from the awkward atmosphere.

Ino turned to see through the window while Hinata took the chance to inspect her blonde companion.

Hinata observed Ino's tight fitting short kimono that showed a lot of her legs and the beginning of her not so small cleavage. She also observed that it discovered the whole of her shoulders and slender neck.

Hinata rubbed her legs together and she admitted that Ino was a very beautiful girl which in turn made her feel bad about herself for all her teenage years her younger sister had said that her body was too plump and her proportions too out of place with a proper Lady.

She couldn't conceive why Naruto had chosen her over a more slender Hanabi but already she guessed that Naruto was savvy enough as to device which of the two princesses would be less troubling for his future plans.

But still she had a duty to her Clan and though she was clumsy and an overall embarrassment, she would not fail at the most important challenge ever placed before her.

With some resolve then Hinata proceeded to cut straight to the matter of the issue and said "I-Ino, can I make a question?"

Ino turned with mild curiosity and said "Sure, ask away…"

"H-H-How was your first time with Lord Naruto?!" Hinata yelled as to not lose courage.

Ino blinked in surprise while the meaning of the question sank and when it finally did, she turned an unnatural shade of red and stuttered "W-W-What the hell Hinata?! W-W-What are you saying?!"

Hinata bowed her head again and while fidgeting she said "W-Well, it's only that I wish to be a good bride for Lord Naruto and I thought it would be a good idea to know what he enjoys before…you know…"

Ino sighed slightly relieved and said "Woah, you sure are the bold girl these days Hinata. But for your information I am still very much a virgin and I am not planning to stop being one for a while"

"But you are his girl, isn't it your duty to lay with him from time to time?" asked Hinata forgetting her previous embarrassment.

That made Ino blush madly and this time avoid Hinata's curious stare.

"N-Naruto isn't like that. Sure he is a perverted loon but he wouldn't go that far as to force himself on me…" said Ino avoiding Hinata's pearly eyes

"But a good bride must offer herself to her man to relieve her stress every now and then. Not to mention sire his heirs" commented Hinata remembering her text book lessons about nobility.

"S-Stop saying those things Hinata! This isn't like that at all!" yelled Ino putting her hands against her ears trying to shut out the picture of her and Naruto on the bed.

"Oh? Then what do you think he wants?" asked Hinata with genuine interest on the young Lord.

Breathing in and out to calm down Ino said "Well, he once said he wanted to make castle where he would get every beautiful girl in the land to live peacefully ever after"

Hinata bowed her head at first making Ino believe that she was dreaded over Naruto's rather mad dream.

But that perception was broken when Hinata lifted her face and it was glowing with utter joy and admiration.

"W-What the hell?" began to say Ino feeling freaked out.

"Such a wondrous man! He wants to create a loving home for his family and make the world a better place where women no longer weeps for their lost sons, husbands and parents!" yelled Hinata while clasping her hands and shooting sparkles from her eyes.

Ino almost face palmed at that and with an awkward smile she asked "And what of his harem ambition?"

Nodding sagely Hinata said "Well, he must want a large family but as not to burden his wife with many children over the years and having her lose her figure, he will have others sharing that duty. Such a considerate man don't you think?"

"B-But wouldn't you feel offended as a woman that you have to share him?" asked a bewildered Ino.

"Not at all Ino, Naruto's vitality must be godly so one girl alone wouldn't be able to satisfy him at all, one girl might even find herself in danger with such a beast" said Hinata sagely once more making Ino's jaw become loose over the avalanche of images of a grinning Naruto covered in sweat and a bunch of exhausted girl lain around him on a huge bed.

"No! Stop saying those things!" yelled Ino grabbing her head.

Hinata ignored her and thought aloud "But for him to refrain from taking Lady Ino…I know, he must be waiting until his harem reaches an acceptable size so he can unleash his pent up energies…"

With that Ino made laughing sound and passed out.

Hinata didn't seem to mind Ino much and placing a finger on her lip she said "But if he wants to take us all at the same time then he'll like that we are well acquainted with one another… I'll have to ask Ino if she wants to practice with me later"

At the front of the caravan Naruto couldn't help but feel incredibly flattered while grinning like never before and laughing perversely under his breath.

"What's wrong with you? That's gross" said a freaked out Sakura.

"I don't know, suddenly I feel just too happy" said Naruto.

**At Castle Black Fire (Home of the Uchiha Clan)**

The Uchiha had made their way back home relatively fast thanks in no small part due to the ample stone roads the Uzumaki had lain across their lands and going so far as placing nearby connections to those already built by the Uchiha themselves.

Fugaku Uchiha had been fast to call his generals to council as to relay the events of the meeting with the Uzumaki and the new situation across the land. Many of them had been outraged over the Uzumaki lord's behavior around women and have made oaths that they wouldn't see such a ravenous fiend get his hands on their women…

Sasuke Uchiha had gotten about his training as a warrior like never before in his life for the promise of full blown war come spring was too tantalizing on someone who the closest to combat he had been was the routing of a band of brigands who had crossed the border with the Land of Lightning to the far North East, and they had been starving and robbing out of necessity.

On the other hand Itachi had been more relaxed than ever in his life and had taken a winter leave of his duties as the clan's prime minister.

Ever since the Festival, Sasuke and Itachi had been playing a daily game of shogi with the set the first had bought for the latter as a gift.

Sasuke had been showered in praise from his relatives, particularly from his father who thanked him with the warmest smile he had seen displaying with his name on his lips.

Right now Sasuke and Itachi were once more immersed in their new daily tradition and as always the contest was still somehow in Itachi's favor for no matter what tactics Sasuke employed, he always knew how to counter them every time.

Itachi moved a piece towards Sasuke's line and while Sasuke observed the board with complete concentration, he asked "Tell me Sasuke, what do you think of peace?"

"Peace? What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke slightly bothered by Itachi's sudden interest for small talk in the middle of their game.

"It's a subject that has gotten my interest recently and I was curious about knowing your opinion of it" replied Itachi leaning back seemingly no longer interested in the game.

Sasuke quirked a brow and giving it a thought he said "Peace…well it's the time allotted between the end of an armed conflict and the beginning of the next. Clans use it to rebuild their strength and plan for the next"

Itachi sighed and waited until Sasuke made his next move.

"And is that all there is to it? Just a breather before one raises the blade again?" asked Itachi sounding a bit irritated to Sasuke's surprise.

Sasuke allowed his attention to be drawn from the game and unto the talk with his brother for he rarely got angry and when he did, he usually hid it and dealt with it privately.

"It's the way it has always been even from before Hashirama Senju proclaimed himself emperor" explained Sasuke evenly.

"But what of the time when he finally united the land? Weren't there peace then?" asked Itachi with some emotion laced in his words.

"Briefly yes…but then came the elemental wars with the neighboring lands" said Sasuke remembering his lessons and trying to discern his brother's thoughts.

"But on those brief years, didn't he build the Imperial Capital? Did you appraised its size and wonders?" asked Itachi with even greater emotion in his words.

Sasuke was a bit taken aback by Itachi's sudden display of emotions and bringing back his memories to the city he had to agree that indeed it was a wonder to behold for not even the Uchiha Castle and its town managed to be a reasonable comparison with the majesty he had beheld.

"Imagine what a century or at least a decade of peace would do for this Land, for all Lands for that matter. Scholars would advocate themselves to write great works, unravel the path towards the future and improve out people's daily lives instead of vilifying our enemies and devising new death dealing terrors" said Itachi with hope in his eyes that effectively freaked out Sasuke.

"Art would prosper immensely, technology would improve thus bringing hope to the people" continued Itachi but stopped himself knowing he had made an outburst.

Sasuke though smiled approvingly and said "Yes, it would be a thing to behold brother. But first we must crush our enemies and unite the land. Then the Land of Fire will know an age of such splendor that not even the Senju would be able to dream of"

Itachi's eyes flashed with icy anger, but it was so brief that Sasuke barely managed to register that terrifying look.

Itachi sighed and re addressing the shogi board he asked "Tell me Sasuke if not a warrior of the Clan, what would you like to be?"

Sasuke blinked surprised and said "Don't say such silly things Itachi, I was born to be a warrior and I long for the day I can show it to you and father"

Sighing in defeat Itachi made one last move on the board and got up saying "Such a loss little brother"

Itachi left with heavy steps while Sasuke saw that Itachi had once more defeated him with ease.

**At Castle Sky Watcher (Home of the Hyuuga Clan)**

"What will history make of me?" thought Neji as he fasted his leg plates.

"Will I be known as a traitor? A Hero?" continued to think as he went to check his arm braces.

"Maybe as a tragic character?" thought Neji as he pulled at his chest plate to check it's fastening.

"Then again, it all depends on whether I succeed or not…" sighed Neji at last taking his long curved blade and slid it on its scabbard on his back.

Waiting for the hilt to reach the length of the scabbard he got angry and said lowly "I am fated to succeed…"

With those words the doors of his chamber slid noiselessly to reveal Ten-Ten and Lee already armored and with determined looks on their faces though Neji could still glimpse their doubts on what they were about to do.

With any other, Neji would have already dismissed them for their cowardice but he knew both enough to remember that when the time for action came neither would falter.

Neji stepped out of his room in complete darkness for he knew by memory the layout of the castle and so needed no lights to guide his steps and the same held for his companions who had trained themselves for this night for months.

"The generals await the signal and I already slipped the drugs into the drinks of the night shift guards. They won't be a problem shortly and the few who remain won't be able to do anything" whispered Ten-Ten.

"What of the vassal envoys?" asked Neji already knowing the answer.

"Moved from their dormitories and on to the stables to see the new batch of stallions brought from the south. Our men surrounds them as we speak, yosh!" loudly whispered Lee.

"Have you memorized the main building layout? Time is of the essence if we want to keep this clean" asked Neji with steel in his voice.

"Of course, I still think you should not come with us…" replied Ten-Ten with concern.

"I have to, my presence there is symbolic if we are to truly come through the night with our heads intact" said Neji not caring about his kunoichi's concern.

Stepping out into the yard outside his housing building, ten soldiers in full battle armor with a yellow armband approach him and kneeled in perfect synchrony.

Neji appraised them for a moment and felt the righteousness of his actions wash away any lingering doubt.

"You know your duties. Be swift and make no mistakes for the Clan's future is on the line" said Neji to the men who nodded and bowing to their master turned and went about their planned duties.

"Let us go" said Neji without turning and marching in direction to the main building of the Castle complex.

It didn't took him long to reach the inner gates separating the building where he lived from that of the towering structure where the Clan's leadership made their home and seat of power.

Getting close to the gate the guard posted there lifted his lantern and with surprise on his eyes asked "My Lord? What are you doing up so late in the night? And why are you wearing your armor?"

The guard parted his lantern slightly as to watch Neji's eyes and with unbelief recognized the intention on Neji's eyes too late as an open palm struck him dead center on the chest propelling him to the gate draining him of air and consciousness.

At that Ten-Ten and Lee leap at the other two guards and took the out in moments managing to prevent any noise from drawing the attention of other guards within the main building's yard.

With care and purpose, Neji took the keys of the felled guard and quickly opened the gates leaving them unlocked for those who would come later. And with great speed alongside Ten-Ten and Lee soon reached the entrance.

Having dispatched the main door guards the trio made their way into the large castle and in complete darkness made swift progress towards the Clan's leadership chambers.

As they went they took out whatever guard came up to them leaving the building even less defendable.

It wasn't long before they reached the main level where the Clan leaders slept and was pleased to see that no light was on and with lighter steps than his armor should allow the trio slowly inched their way towards the main hall where they would split to secure their targets.

As they reached the hall he noticed quickly a stumbling slim figure he recognized as lady Hanabi who was probably up for a night call to the toilet.

Neji nodded to Ten-Ten and the kunoichi darted towards the sleepy Hanabi who barely registered the white blur that took her by the mouth and swept her from her feet to land on her back while her consciousness was already leaving her only for her to notice two compassionate brown eyes staring at her.

With Hanabi been taken care ahead of plan Neji commanded Ten-Ten to accompany Lee towards his own father's room.

Neji didn't liked the idea of not confronting his father alone on this momentous night but Hiashi Hyuuga demanded his whole attention and to be honest he relished the approaching moment.

Neji then made his way towards the small hallway that lead to his uncle's chambers and there he noticed the Inuzuka and Aburame warriors that guarded the entrance stare at him surprised that their sense hadn't noticed the approaching intruder.

Neji allowed himself a small moment of amusement for he had waited so long as to prepare for this night accordingly by becoming a common smell the Inuzuka would no longer consider strange to the building and to learn the patterns of the warding spiders the Aburame used to detect approaching hostiles.

As they went for their weapons Neji dashed at them with astounding speed knocking the Inuzuka with a savage chop to the neck and a demolishing palm strike to the Aburame that lifted him from the ground and dropped him motionless to the ground.

Taking a moment to listen if his uncle had been roused from his sleep by the brief confrontation he smiled confidently at the silence that very likely announced his victory that night.

But having enough of subterfuges for a night he stepped forward and delivered a powerful frontal kick that slammed the chamber's doors wide open only to duck just in time as a dagger made its way towards his throat.

Standing on top of the large bed was Hiashi Hyuuga in a perfect gentle fist stance while his wife held a dagger and crouched by the edge of the bed.

Neji stepped in with a serious look on his eyes for he was angry that his overconfidence nearly cost him his life at the hands of his most hated relative.

"Come forth coward and face your death with honor" growled Hiashi as he tried to discern his attacker though the darkness clung to it like a cloak.

Neji wanted to say something but decided that his purpose was more important than his own satisfaction. There would be time for that soon enough…

Neji drew his long sword relishing the look of horrible realization that drew on his uncle's eyes.

"Neji?" whispered Hiashi in disbelief while his attacker threw the blade at the Clan symbol at the head of the bed and leapt at him intending to best him in close combat.

Instincts took hold of Hiashi and avoided the lightning fast palm strike aimed at his chin and spun on his place to try and deliver a rib cracking one to the attackers side but his eyes went wide when it collided with an equally strong palm.

Hiashi was about to cry his disbelief when the armored attacker launched a barrage of deadly attacks on him that he could barely block or dodge and in moments several had already found hom on his body though he had been careful enough as to expose the hardest areas of his body and lessen the damage.

"I am impressed uncle, I thought age and privilege had dulled your training to that of an apprentice" hissed Neji further increasing his uncle's horror at the crime being performed here.

"Neji, what are you doing?!" finally cried Hiashi as he tried to defend himself from Neji's attacks.

"What Fate commands uncle…" replied Neji finally landing a square hit at his uncle's poorly protected chest making Hitomi cry out in horror.

"Fate?! What's this madness?!" asked Hiashi barely able to pull in air.

"No more mad than you handing over our noble clan to the Uzumaki uncle. This is necessary if the Hyuuga intends to finally establish order on the Land of Fire" said Neji with fierce determination.

"What are you talking about? The alliance with the Uzumaki is our only way of finally putting an end to the Uchiha menace once and for all!" roared Hiashi finally allowing anger and outrage overcome the disbelief of such a betrayal.

"The Uchiha could have been destroyed by us many times during your rule but time and time again you failed to do what was necessary! Every time fate handed you over victory, you turned from it and allowed our enemies to grow stronger and learn" roared back Neji with indignation in his voice.

"I know that my father urged you to the path into victory many times over and every single time you did not heeded him seeking more peaceful means and trying to play the diplomatic card to outmaneuver our enemies. That's a coward's path uncle and your reckoning was long overdue!" said Neji taking a step closer to his uncle.

Hiashi observed Neji's eyes at last and observed a look that he had already seen many times over for years and at long last he recognized it for what it was. Pure and unrelenting disgust mixed with anger and contempt.

"You fool! You were supposed to be the next Clan Lord! Now you'll be quartered as a traitor! What of you father? Did you even thought about him?" cried out Hiashi as he launched himself at grinning Neji who simply sidestepped and delivered a powerful palm strike on his back dropping him from the bed.

"My father is all I ever thought of uncle. Seeing him frustrated at your lack of courage and knowing that a jest of the gods had denied him the Clan's leadership over having been born a few moments after you…" hissed Neji with barely restrained anger.

"But I was willing to wait to inherit the Clan and right your many wrongs. But your latest betrayal has prompted me to take the reins now before you crash us into the rocks of servitude to a lesser Clan" coldly said Neji as he delivered three painful strikes at Hiashi.

Hiashi reeled back in pain and already knowing that Neji had already surpassed him as a warrior managed to gasp "Your betrayal will not stand…The Clan will not follow you into this madness!"

At that Neji laughed mockingly and if in cue several war horns blew through the valley outside the Castle.

"You hear that uncle? That's your generals waking up to reason. As we speak over five thousand warriors are pouring into the Castle to proclaim me the new Clan Leader in the old fashioned way" said Neji taking a wide stride at his uncle and delivering a powerful two handed palm strike at his body propelling him to the far wall where he landed barely conscious still.

Hitomi dropped the dagger and scuttled towards her husband unable to speak up.

"And tomorrow I shall let know the rest of the Clan of your crime of selling us out to the Uzumaki thus securing my new place" said Neji with finality as he went for his sword and turned in time to see Ten-Ten and Lee dragging the unconscious form of his father who he had drugged hours before at dinner.

Quickly shrugging off a pang of guilt Neji strode towards a nearby torch and lighting it up opened a window and waved it for a large crowd of warriors who cheered at the sight.

**AN: Done in record time, can you believe I wrote this in a single day?**

**I know I said I would take some time to update my other stories but inspiration struck me and well this is the end result and in record time.**

**Now I am serious about going over to my other stories and update them for it has been moths since then.**

**On the next chapter I'll be having some character development of little mentioned characters like Haku, Zabuza and others, and immediately after on the action once more.**

**As always, I am open to helpful criticism, suggestions and questions you may have and as for those making requests about me writing stories based on their ideas.**

**I am honored to see you like my style enough as to want your ideas brought to life by me and whatever I make of them.**

**But to be honest I can't divide my attention so much between many projects and I am already struggling with three as it is. That's why at the end of my earliest project I published a poll on my profile with tentative ideas for stories and no one save a few seemed interested at all.**

**Thanks again for the interest and the support though.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	14. Winter Respite

**Chapter 14: Winter Respite**

"You really know no shame…" breathed out an astonished Ino.

"Oh my…" barely said Hinata with her eyes transfixed in the display in front of her.

"Was this what you fantasized about back then?" said Sakura with shock in her voice and stealing disapproving glances at Naruto.

"Hey, it's winter and with all the snow one has to think of ways to be entertained and warm indoors" said a grinning Naruto thoroughly enjoying his latest idea while he spun a little compass.

In front of them in a large hall was a writhing mass of heaving bodies closely entangled with one another adding greater heat to that already provided by the many braziers around them.

"Right hand on red" said Naruto with a wide smile and mischievous eyes.

On that, every single Kunoichi of the Dancing Fire in a yellow bikini attempted to get their right hand on a red circle painted on the mat.

Several girls squealed and grunted as they stretched across the bodies of their fellows trying not to fall and lose their chance.

Before Naruto stood his kunoichi wearing red, blue and yellow colored bikinis playing his even kinkier game of twister.

Naruto could have ordered them to play but wanting them motivated to give their all and further please him, he had announced that the winning team would be except of saying nin nin at the end of every sentence and that had them all fired up.

Ever since arriving at Castle Maelstrom Naruto had begun his path of debauchery by ordering his newly acquired kunoichi to drop their former attires and adopt new ones (Like the kunoichi chick from Queen's Blade season 1) that showed a lot more skin.

"I'll kill you while you sleep nin nin" growled Anko as she currently stood with her back arched on top of Kurenai who was beneath her with her legs spread and showing her rear in Naruto's direction. Yugao was sandwiched between them with her arms crossed thus pushing her cleavage tight.

"Now, now Anko, why don't you consider this a training? Oh, left leg on blue" said Naruto with relish as once more the kunoichi did their best to contort and avoid crumbling down and failing.

And they had been trying for the better part of an hour for Naruto had promised a punishment for the losing teams.

"What could this possibly prepare me for? Nin nin" asked a struggling Kurenai as she crossed her leg to reach the blue circle.

Naruto made a thinking gesture and said "I'll get back to you on that one, but I am sure it'll come in handy someday. Right leg on green"

"You won't see it coming nin nin" threatened Yugao as she crossed her leg above Kurenai and effectively positioning her face in her crotch.

"Are you sure there wasn't any better options to entertain yourself with?" asked a lightly blushing Ino as she crossed her legs on the seat left of Naruto.

Ino had been mildly thankful of Naruto allowing her to modify her attire for the coming winter by adding a couple of long sleeves that didn't connected with her current dress. She had also added a pair of long stockings that finished just below the end of her dress.

"I can always have you and Hinata get into a mud fight…" said Naruto with a grin and a sideway glance at Ino effectively shutting her criticism.

"E-Excuse me my Lord, but shouldn't Ino and I be down there in the game? We are your girls after all…" shyly said Hinata earning a betrayed look from Ino who crossed her arms in an X while Naruto turned to look at Hinata.

Hinata was wearing a china dress of deep blue and silver swirls on it but due to her generous attributes it had been modified from a closed neck fit to one of V shaped cleavage that Naruto had approved of with a thumbs up.

"This is a game played in teams of three and Sakura-chan here is yet to finally give in to my charms" said Naruto pointing with a thumb at Sakura.

"Damn right I wouldn't do a thing like this!" loudly declared Sakura crossing her arms in a dignified posture.

Sakura was dressed in a tight fitting attire of red and silver circles which consisted of a half buttoned shirt with no sleeves, black flexible pants that hugged her lower body perfectly and high heeled boots.

Naruto though smiled for in the past Sakura always wore loose fitting garments that he always complained weren't sexy and usually cost him a painful slap across the head.

Nonetheless what truly made him smile was the happiness each girl demonstrated in their peculiar way when he gave them each a long white wolf fur cape to protect them of the cold that had settled in his lands with the coming of winter.

"Come on kid! Let me in! This turns you into an evil monster in my book!" yelled Jiraiya from the other side of closed door.

"Consider this heaven's punishment for trying to spy on my girls while they took a bath! Thanks to you I no longer have a good peeping spot!" yelled back Naruto still irritated that his hiding spot had been uncovered before he could finally use it.

"Not that he needed to peek…He can always get in there…" thought Ino absent mindedly for a few seconds until realizing her thoughts and going crimson.

"B-B-But my Lord would expect us to bathe him right?" Hinata wondered aloud making Ino face palm and Sakura grunt albeit with a blush on her face while Naruto roared in laughter.

"We will get there eventually Hinata!" said Naruto feeling even more content.

This in turn actually made Hinata go red and fidget with her fingers making Ino and Sakura wonder how her head actually worked.

Right as Naruto was about to spin the compass again a veil of mist formed in front of him and from within stepped a figure dressed in loose garments and wearing a mask with red wave markings.

"My Lord, Lord Zabuza declares that your navy is ready at last though he has shored it for winter" declared Haku in his voice that played between being that of a man or a mature woman. Something Naruto always found unsettling but Zabuza encouraged as seeing his Lord squirming with very ugly thoughts made him crack a terrifying evil sounding laughter.

Ever since Naruto came back from the Capital with the Kunoichi in tow, they had taken a liking to the androgynous boy and realizing his potential as a Shinobi decided to complete his training further making him a deadly warrior.

Haku proceeded to remove his mask undoing his hair as well unveiling a face that was an impossible blend of male and feminine traits that confused Naruto to no end and produced mixed feelings in all who beheld him. Part of the reason why Naruto encouraged him to wear his mask most of the time.

"My Lord, Lady Kushina also asked you return to your lessons with master Jiraiya albeit the good advisor seems more interested in this strange show you are displaying" said Haku turning to see the writhing mass of Kunoichi still standing in the game as those eliminated cheered on to their teammates.

"Master Yoroi also wants you to know that the wall of the gatehouse is finally repaired and that the Uzumaki finally has a respectable number of trained men ready to march on spring" finished reporting the dutiful Haku earning a nod from Sakura.

"You really are bummer you know?" said an annoyed Naruto trying to focus on the twister game.

"Why is that?" asked Haku cocking his head making his hair fall gently down his shoulder making Naruto's eyes linger on him transfixing him with his strange beauty.

Catching himself Naruto shook his head and yelled "Man! Put on your mask or cut your hair! And who the hell gave you lip gloss?!"

"But my many senseis among the kunoichi say that I am most handsome like this" explained Haku turning to see the struggling Kunoichi who were growing tired waiting for Naruto's next command.

"You are creepy and confusing! Ask Zabuza if you think I am wrong" declared Naruto.

"Master Zabuza said he was alright with me like this, said people would drop their guards around me like this" said Haku cocking his head to the other side thus unnerving Naruto even more.

"That pirate…anyway if you are done then get out" growled Naruto making Ino giggle at his struggling to keep his head straight.

Haku nodded and bowing while he fixed his mask, Naruto managed to see the glimpse of a smile born out of amusement. One he knew all too well for he had one every time he fooled around with Ino or Sakura.

"Why you…" began to say Naruto but Haku dissolved into a mist that evaporated with the heat of the braziers.

At that a loud noise made by screaming girls and bodies collapsing rang like music for Naruto who grinned widely and saw that the mass of bodies had finally given out under the stress and collapsed on top of one another putting a definite end to the game.

The girls all began to pick themselves from the ground and one by one directed their smoldering glares at Naruto who basked in their sweating well-toned bodies heaving with effort.

"The sight alone makes my day" thought Naruto as Anko, Kurenai and Yugao stepped towards his elevated seat while Ino and Hinata removed themselves from the coming bloodbath.

"Who won? Nin nin" asked Anko in a chilling tone.

Naruto leant back and said "I am afraid that no team managed to remain in place so you all lose. But you made a great effort and you should feel proud nonetheless"

Anko, Kurenai and Yugao's eyes twitched with barely contained annoyance.

"But I am gracious sire so I'll give you a reward for your efforts" said Naruto effectively stopping the kunoichi from murdering him right then and there.

Anko, Kurenai and Yugao gulped hoping that Naruto had been satisfied enough by their very enticing display of flesh.

"From now on you won't have to say nin nin at the end of every sentence…"began to say Naruto making the eyes of every kunoichi light with hope and renewed respect by their "evil" master.

"Instead you just have to say one nin thus saving you a bit of time!" finished saying Naruto crushing their hopes in one single blow.

"Listen you little pervert! We are the finest Kunoichi in the Land of Fire and you waste our talent in this…this decadence?! Shouldn't we be gathering intelligence on your enemies? Or looking for spies among your forces? Nin" said Anko missing the days when the young Lord squirmed under her advances and now it was as if she had unleashed a demon on her and her comrades.

Naruto considered this for a moment with a serious face that betrayed his current behavior and said "That may be the case, but I am quite certain you have all those things covered already and if there was anything worth mine or my allies attention you would have made it known by now correct? After all my "games" only take one day of the week"

This insightful appreciation took the kunoichi by surprise and made them wonder how smart the boy actually was.

Standing up and striding towards the bikini clad kunoichi and gazing at their bodies making them embarrassed he got in front of the now blushing Anko and said "Besides I am your master, and you said I could command you to do anything I wanted right? Or was that false somehow?"

Anko gulped and said "Y-Yes but this is…"

"This is my will and is not like I am putting my hands on you right? I just enjoy basking in your beauty, so be proud you are both pretty and deadly. Or is it that you want me to put my hands on you? Is that it?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

This made Anko stammer and every single kunoichi blush furiously.

"So would you like me to punish you like that? After all you all lost the game, and I did warned you of a punishment right?" asked Naruto now placing his gaze on every single kunoichi who cowed before his intense eyes.

"I-I-I don't know…"said Anko without realizing it drawing the surprised expressions from her comrades.

"Na-ru-to…" growled Sakura with an eerie red light pouring from her eyes while Ino and Hinata saw him with veiled annoyance.

Naruto's confident demeanor evaporated in that instant as he was grabbed by the hem of his shirt making Anko and the rest of the Kunoichi break from his spell.

"You fiend! I am going to beat the pervert out of you!" yelled Sakura in Naruto's face who had a playful smile and was rising his hands in defense.

"Wait Sakura-chan! I know, how about you decide their punishment? You can make it whatever you want. You are their mistress after all too" said Naruto effectively stopping the righteous punch readying on her stretched hand.

"I decide?" asked Sakura cocking her head trying to figure out Naruto's intentions.

"Yes, you decide. Make them do whatever you want, they are at you mercy…"said Naruto with a sly tone.

Sakura dropped Naruto and gazed on the kunoichi who observed her with relief that a fellow woman would decide their fate and not their clearly evil master.

Sakura was about to make them go and be how they used to be before Naruto imposed on them his ridiculous demands. But she turned one last time to see if Naruto was just kidding but upon seeing that Ino and Hinata were already by his side her eyes hardened and turning once more towards the Kunoichi she cleared her throat.

"Kunoichi from the Dancing Fire, I command that your punishment is to…is to…not wear any underwear for a week!" finally yelled Sakura with trembling eyes and a huge blush on her face.

At this every Kunoichi felt betrayed while Naruto pumped a fist into the air with triumph in his lips.

"Great Sakura-chan! I knew it you had it in you!" excitedly said Naruto while almost jumping in front of the still blushing and already repenting Sakura.

But Ino and Hinata noted with interest the tiny smile drawn on Sakura as she hid her face with falling strands of hair while Naruto did a little victory dance at the retreating Kunoichi who would have to walk very carefully around him for a week…

**At the Maelstrom Docks**

Zabuza stood on a frozen pier with his armor strapped to him and no means as to cover from the freezing wind coming from the open sea.

He stared eastwards where he knew at a couple days of fast sailing were the Bony Crack islands, the place where he had been born and where he spent most of his life scraping a life under the tyrannical rule of the man who became the closest thing to a father he ever had after his mother ditched him at birth.

Zabuza chuckled for he realized he had forgotten the name of the man who had raised him and for that matter he couldn't remember none of the men and women who had more or less raised him or tried to gut him at one time or another.

A strong gust came from the wind as if sensing Zabuza there and trying to snatch him and drown him in the deep blue ocean.

"You'll have to try harder bitch" thought Zabuza with a wide grin for he remembered well that never did the ocean or the wind ever made him a single favor, such was their contempt for him he thought.

Nevertheless he realized as he sat on a lonely bucket that his bones ached slightly and his joints were a bit stiff.

Zabuza immediately blamed the lack of cover but grudgingly accepted that it was the first sign that he no longer was the youngster who roamed the water and raided the few honest living villages from the mist.

Letting out a cursing sigh Zabuza then took a glance to his back as to observe Castle Maelstrom some ways from the docks and the frozen banners of the Uzumaki.

Though he liked the kid, Zabuza also acknowledged along with his age that despite his many raids and the not so little amount of men he had slain, so far he couldn't say he had accomplished anything.

Sure he had his grand dream of becoming the king or ruler of his own land but fate apparently had a way denying time and time again. And he knew at some instinctive level that he deserved that and worse.

He had first served under his "father" and when that went south he ended up serving Gato which was a downgrade despite the good pay and the many women who ended up terrorized after a night with him.

Then in his little act of rebellion he ended up trailing after Naruto and his wild dream of getting a harem.

At that Zabuza grinned in unsuspected amusement.

He had fought hard on the gateway and that had been an eye opener for him in several aspects, for on that day he had fought alongside men who actually admired his ferocity, and ended up depending on others to carry on through the day.

Then Naruto had dragged him across the Land of Fire to face the Sarutobi and later on to walk through the streets of the Imperial Capital.

And though he would never admit it, those sights had humbled him deeply for then and there he realized how small a man he truly was for never in his wildest dreams could he envision to build such places and earn such glory.

Now he honestly was at a loss on what to do from there with his no longer so young self and with Haku…

"Yes Haku…what was I thinking when I plucked him up from that road?" wondered aloud Zabuza hefting his towering executioners blade.

Haku had been a scrawny looking child on the verge of death wandering the roads alone during one of his raids to the coast of the Land of Water many years ago.

His ships had arrived at a village that was already destroyed and plundered making him curse at the unending civil war of that Land that deprived honest pirates like himself from making a living.

Zabuza had trailed the attackers hoping he would find them in time and hack them into pieces to get the loot and make the travel worthy or else his men would revolt and knife him while he slept.

Zabuza had indeed found the attackers and was surprised to find them all dead already and with the loot intact albeit there was no food on them which struck him as odd for what attacking force would leave leaving behind so many good blades and armor.

As Zabuza and his crew gathered the goods from the dead and returned to their ships a little girl, he had thought, stumbled on the road and was on the verge of death due to lack of nourishment.

Zabuza thought of doing "her" a mercy and swiftly end her to grant "her" a more merciful death than starvation. But the moment his eyes landed on the dried blood on "her" hands he quickly made the math and had grinned wildly back then.

"Come with me little "girl" and you'll get a chance at living and maybe getting yourself a country to rule upon by my side. The chance will be very slim but it beats dying around these dead shores" he had said back then and it made him chuckle again with the arrogance he had displayed then.

Zabuza had been surprised to find out that Haku was a boy but did little to change his external appearance for that made others underestimate him greatly and more recently because it unsettled Naruto to no end.

Still he had taught everything he knew to the young man about killing, plundering and sailing and never sat well with him every time he sent Haku alone to perform intelligence gathering or silently knifing a rival or a disgruntled lackey.

As he stared into the open ocean and remembering what stood behind him he already knew that greatness was not for him like that Naruto had promised.

Zabuza's demise was going to be an inglorious one and his name would soon be forgotten as all things eventually would.

He observed the shored up navy he had readied for the boy and was satisfied he had at least done something worth of note and fixing his gaze on the smallest ship he wondered if he should just water it and set sail alone back to the life that placed some fire in his heart for a change though sailing in winter was like asking for an ice grave.

"My Lord, you should wear something on this weather" said the almost expressionless Haku behind him while holding a warm looking bear skin.

Zabuza observed him and really wanting to get on that boat and leave, just sighed and grabbed the bear skin.

Warmth went through him like a river and he almost let out a sigh of relief as the pain of his bones and joints lessened slightly surprising him of how much pain he was actually enduring.

Grinning in defeat Zabuza slung his blade over his shoulder and placing a heavy hand on Haku's shoulder he thought "Guess there's still a couple of things I can teach the boy…"

"Come Haku, let's find something good to eat" said Zabuza in his usual strong voice and got on a steady walk towards the castle.

"Yes my Lord" replied Haku with a smile he only displayed when close to Zabuza and got to follow him a step behind him.

**At Castle Will of Fire (Home of the Sarutobi Clan)**

"I am bored…" whined Konohamaru breaking the silence in his gradnfather's study on the top floor of the castle.

Hiruzen ignored him and went on reading the last news brought to him from the rest of the country and the other Elemental Lands. He found of particular interest that a red haired warlord was on the verge of uniting the Land of Wind after a long trail of blood.

Hiruzen Sarutobi never really did liked winter for a wide number of things. From the pain it caused him as an elder to the more metaphysical relation to his own life which was also on a similar state.

But what really annoyed him about winter was the lack of communication between the regions of the country. This always paved the way for surprise attacks and violent conflict on the eve of spring and the number of people who perished during winter itself.

On more joyous days he had tried to find ways to establish lines of communication with other lands but outside of risking the lives of brave adventurers it was so far an impossible task that only the very brave or the very desperate would attempt in any case.

"Why couldn't I go with brother Naruto back to his castle? I bet he is having lots of fun!" whined again Konohamaru as he tried to finish reading a scroll regarding the economic activities of the Sarutobi domain.

Sighing and placing his pipe on a especial plinth Hiruzen said "Konohamaru, you are to be the Sarutobi's next Lord and as such, you have to be conscious of your domain's everyday activities as to better administrate them and make them always prosperous"

"But you already do that, and Naruto had promised me we could play a lot on his castle" complained Konohamaru regarding his grandfather.

"You sure have taken a liking to Lord Naruto, don't you?" asked Hiruzen with a warm smile on his face.

"Hell yeah! He is like the most awesome guy I have ever met!" yelled Konohamaru enthusiastically and coming closer to his grandfather completely ignoring his lessons.

"And I bet is because of his dream right?" asked Hiruzen making Konohamaru scratch the back of his head with a bit of embarrassment.

Hiruzen remembered that back when he had ordered him and Jiraiya to serve Naruto as his allies and leaders of the Sarutobi, Konohamaru had rebelled quite tenaciously at first demanding that the Sarutobi bow to no one.

Naruto then had told Hiruzen that if the boy didn't wanted to come along then it was fine and all and that just Jiraiya would do.

But Hiruzen had been adamant that Konohamaru should fight by his side for he wanted that Konohamaru learned the Will of Fire from someone who stumbled on it naturally.

Then Naruto had sat down with Konohamaru and challenged him to a small contest of wit and skill.

At first Hiruzen had hoped that Naruto would speak and therefore inspire Konohamaru but that soon turned to ashes when he started to play rock, paper and scissors, then arm wrestling, then dice, then coin tosses, and so on and on with childish games to settle things between the two.

After the embarrassing contests which seemed not to bother the two, Naruto asked for a time out to rest and replenish before continuing.

On that moment Ino had approached Naruto and reluctantly wiped his face of sweat and dirt making Konohamaru blush at the girl's kinky visage.

Konohamaru had asked then if the Yamanaka heiress was Naruto's girlfriend to which Naruto grinned winningly and replied that she was but the first of the harem he was building.

Konohamaru's eyes had gone wide when Naruto explained his dream and finished his passionate speech by getting a hold of Ino and Sakura's hips and getting them both close to him with a surprised yelp.

Even though Naruto was pummeled into the ground, Konohamaru had been left dazzled and in the next moment had sworn undying loyalty to Naruto and also proclaimed himself his de facto little brother and follower.

Hiruzen then had been worried but when Naruto got up seemingly undamaged he got by Konohamaru and both laughed out hard with hopeful eyes turned to their shared dreams however twisted they may have been.

Hiruzen knew he was right for Naruto had many banners behind him and under them stood people who watched him with smiles of all sort but trusting this man implicitly.

He remembered only one being like that and then his hair was much more abundant and brown.

Clearing his throat Hiruzen said "Then consider Konohamaru, that he has the brilliant heirs of the Three Brothers by his side, good Jiraiya to advise him and a plethora of pretty girls already; you have to be very bright and helpful if you don't want to be left behind and miss all the fun"

This caught Konohamaru's attention instantly and after giving it a thought he began to read his scrolls like a bookworm.

Hiruzen took his pipe again and just hoped that Naruto isn't so easily manipulated…

**Castle Maelstrom (Home of the Uzumaki Clan)**

Sakura stood at the balcony of her room at Castle Maelstrom draped with the cape Naruto gifted her after a long afternoon of apologizing to the many kunoichi who she had "punished" earlier and promised to make it up to them though she had no idea of how to do that.

Sakura's eyes were drawn in the direction of the path that would take her back to the small valley where she had grown by Naruto and Lady Kushina's side for the most part of her life.

Lady Kushina told her some years ago when she finally realized that Lady Kushina wasn't her mother neither was anyone in the community they lived in, that her parents had been loyal Uzumaki subjects who had attempted to hatch a plan to smuggle her out of the Uzumaki lands taken over by Gato.

Both had left her in Kushina's care while they made the arrangements but had been discovered and paid the ultimate price…

Kushina said that Kizashi Haruno, her father, was man of strong male traits, bright pink hair shaped like a star and a lam sense of humor that only he could laugh about wholeheartedly.

While her mother, Mebuki Haruno, was a short tempered strong woman of blonde hair who always punished her husband when he delivered a lame punchline.

Sakura smiled thinking that she pretty much did the same thing every time Naruto made one of his pranks, jokes or perverted stunts.

Nonetheless Lady Kushina said that she always laughed when in their presence and that she had cried many days when news of their demise reached her.

Still she couldn't weep for them for in truth she only came to know them through Lady Kushina's words and though she had attempted to feel sad for them Naruto would never allow her either by bringing her weird gifts or just annoying the hell out of her.

They have been together for as long as either could remember and given the small size of their community where the only two small kids there for a time, and they were the best of friends back then.

Then one day he had become a perverted fiend who always tried to peep when she took her baths, peek when she changed and tried to get a feel every time they wrestled or trained. And every time she would put him down hoping that a lucky punch would reform his deviant head.

But Gato intervened in her life once again and had attempted to snatch Lady Kushina to make her his wife; but this time he wouldn't get away with it and Naruto with the help of that pirate and his mother's guide, had recovered his rightful title as a Clan Lord of the Land of Fire.

Ever since then her life had become a swirl of battles and travelling a world she never guessed was that big to begin with.

Gripping the rail of the balcony and living her fingers prints on it she thought "Then came Ino…"

Naruto made good on his silly dream and actually got a beautiful princess for his deranged dream of making a harem.

And though Naruto went out of his way to remind her that she was still his number one of all time, it irked her that he had managed to get Ino into those skimpy outfits.

"I mean, come on! Where's her pride as a woman?!" yelled Sakura to the sunset.

Then again after Naruto got Hinata she had adjusted her wardrobe from loose fitting garments to more adjusted ones with the help of Ayame who was all too eager, though they made her a bit uncomfortable due to the lack of use.

Still it made her a bit content that Naruto would steal glances in her direction instead of Ino's fairy like body of Hinata's obscene curves.

Sighing she observed again the horizon towards the small valley she once called home and thought "Wonder how it would have been if we had stayed there forever?"

"Sakura-chan! Let's go have dinner, Ichiraku prepared your favorite Ramen!" yelled Naruto barging into her room without even knocking.

"Naruto!..." began to yell back an angry Sakura when she observed the tiny red wooden fox tied to Naruto's right wrist.

Naruto met her gaze and proudly rising his arm, happily said "I always use it on my spear but since we aren't going anywhere these days I thought of using it like this"

That made Sakura smile and cling on to the cape she was draped with.

Sakura nodded at Naruto and began to walk out of her room.

"By the way Sakura, I really love your new outfits…"began to say Naruto making Sakura blush warmly.

"They really show your great butt and legs" finished saying Naruto, making Sakura freeze on the spot.

Sakura walked out of her room in a dignified manner while dragging a barely conscious Naruto from his hand. Sakura though kept a blush on her face as she made her way.

**AN: Done! Boy, am I on fire or what? Three updates for my three current stories in less than 10 days!**

**Hope you liked this chapter where we get some background on some less mentioned characters or those who lacked one so far.**

**On the next chapter we go back to campaigning and see the aftermath of Neji's coupe.**

**Hope you enjoyed Naruto's little act of debauchery on the kunoichi and know that I'll have some more of it as the story moves forward as to compensate for the current lack of lemons.**

**Speaking of those, they aren't too far into the story but as to keep my story from being shot out of the site, they won't be very graphic ones and more in the tone of a lime.**

**I'll be returning to my other stories taking advantage that I am very inspired at the moment so it'll be some time again before I update.**

**As always I am open to helpful criticism, suggestions and questions.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	15. Thunders in Spring

**Chapter 15: Thunders in Spring**

"This is the good life…"sighed an extremely content Naruto as he rested his head on Hinata's lap who in turn was blushing slightly and feeding him some dried nuts every now and then on a porch looking out to a garden which was blooming with new life after the winter snows.

"Hey Hinata, how about you do that trick I taught you the other day?" said Naruto with closed eyes and a wide grin.

Hinata blushed furiously but nodded nonetheless and grabbing a single nut she hugged her breasts and letting the nut fall between them it rolled on top of them to later drop and fall in Naruto's waiting open mouth.

Naruto shut his mouth with a wide smile while he munched it away.

"From all my girls you are the most accommodating Hinata…Not that struggling with Ino or Sakura-chan isn't fun but having a gentle soul like you is a welcome respite every now and then…" said Naruto while he basked in the shadow of Hinata's most generous attributes.

"You honor me Lord Naruto…" replied a blushing Hinata while she grabbed another nut for Naruto to eat.

"Say, you don't want to go back and see your family? I allowed Ino to go after all…well I had to after what I did, though it was totally worth it" said a grinning Naruto as he remembered how he had managed to smuggle Hinata into Ino's room and have her cuddle up with her.

"I am fine Lord Naruto, I am your girl after all and it's my duty to take care of you. We Hyuuga are pride of following our duties diligently…" said Hinata calmly as she reached for a mug of tea and with great care drew it to Naruto's lips.

"Still they are your folks, you must miss them right?" asked Naruto opening his eyes though he grimaced a bit because he couldn't watch Hinata's eyes and instead just the underside of her cleavage.

"R-Right my Lord Naruto, b-but they would scold me for ignoring you…I-I shall see them at any other moment…" said Hinata nervously.

Naruto knew Hinata was missing information for she stuttered a bit and that was something she did when nervous and to his satisfaction was something that with the time among them had almost stopped completely.

Naruto also suspected that Hinata was naughtier than she showed but also granted she was just more honest than Ino who still attempted to have some measure of annoyance to him even though she was unconsciously beginning to wear all of her outfits in a sexy manner and was less resilient to play his "games"

Sakura, who at the moment was training her special Halberd Heavy Division, was the toughest nut to crack but Naruto was pleased nonetheless to see that her outfits were more feminine and her beatings several degrees less painful. Not to mention that she watched every one of his games albeit never got the courage to play herself.

"By the way Hinata, I have told you before that you don't have to call me Lord you know? It's too formal and you are my girl so call me Naruto like everyone else" said Naruto turning his head to observe the blooming garden.

"B-But that would be disrespectful…" said Hinata feeling a bit sad that Naruto was somehow disappointed with her.

Sensing her disappointment Naruto sighed and said "Don't worry Hinata; we'll get there eventually…"

On that moment a worried looking Sakura with longer hair tied up in a long braid with two bangs framing her face, still dripping sweat from her body dressed in a tight fitting training garment of a sports top and spandex shorts.

Naruto was about to grin pleased in her appearance but when he saw the worried expression in her face he got serious and quickly tried to get up though he crashed first into Hinata's breasts that were still above his head.

Laughing a bit over what happened Naruto got to his feet and said "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura disapproved a bit of Naruto but shook her head and said "We received a letter from the Hyuuga, Naruto…"

"And? What's the problem?" asked Naruto with honest curiosity for he had already categorized the Hyuuga as friends to him, after all they did gave up their princess peacefully and actually allowed him to pick it.

"They are demanding the immediate return of Hinata to their clan…" said Sakura already knowing what Naruto would think of it.

Hinata looked downcast in that instant while Naruto frowned deeply and his eyes got a strange mix of anger and doubt.

"Did they give a reason for such a demand?" asked Naruto getting closer to Sakura with an intense gaze that was in search of answers.

"The letter says that the Hyuuga can't soil itself with the likes of the Uzumaki and as such demand the return of their princess as soon as possible…" said Sakura not believing what she was reading.

"What?!" asked an angry Naruto in a shout that actually made the two girls jump a bit in surprise.

"T-T-That's impossible…father would never insult another Clan like that, not even the Uchiha…" whispered Hinata surprised at the tone of the letter.

"How dare they to try and take my girl from me! They can call me any names they want but to keep me from my dream?!" yelled Naruto in righteous anger making Sakura and Hinata grimace for he was outraged over the wrong reasons.

"Summon everyone to the main hall!" said Naruto while he went to his room in loud stomps and cursing under his breath.

**At the Main Hall of Castle Maelstrom**

"This wasn't written by Hiashi Hyuuga" stated Kushina as a matter of fact while throwing the letter to the middle of the assembly.

"Are you sure? It sounded like him, granted in a bad day" said Jiraiya seeing the letter with more care as to try and see what Kushina did.

"That's the point, Hiashi may be a great many deal of bad things but one thing he isn't is disrespectful to others. He doesn't even speak ill of the Uchiha, he just categorize them as a menace" replied Kushina.

"Not to mention that an alliance with us was within his best interest. Why change his mind over winter? Is not like we did anything during that period right?" asked Sakura making Kushina proud for how much she had learned about Clan politics.

"That's true but then what? This is a demand and as such it could be interpreted as an open invitation to war" said Jiraiya making the assembly get somber with the prospect of war against the Hyuuga.

"Who cares?! He can say whatever he wants, I am not giving up my girl!" sad Naruto making everyone sigh with how childish he sounded and apparently how oblivious to the conflict he actually was, though Hinata was blushing with sparkling eyes.

In that moment Anko, Kurenai and Yugao appeared in the middle of the assembly bearing a yellow banner.

Everyone there felt a bit awkward over the rather revealing outfit Naruto forced his kunoichi to wear but the three girls seemed not to care which went to their credit as to how professional they were.

Or the fact that Naruto was slowly morphing the mindset of the girls surrounding him which is a scary thought.

"Kid, our sisters by the border with the Hyuuga sent us this, nin" said Anko no longer blushing with her outfit and displaying the Hyuuga banner.

The banner carried the same yellow as the Hyuuga but instead of having the small red flame on it, it displayed a small red bird on the flight. This in turn made Hinata gasp in recognition for she knew very well that symbol.

Everyone turned to Hinata but the girl clamped down upon receiving so much attention. But Kushina in soothing tone said "It's alright my dear, you are part of our clan now so speak your mind"

Hinata took a couple of calming breaths and said "T-That's the symbol of cousin Neji… that's his banner"

"Does this mean then that…" began to say Sakura.

"Yes, I am afraid the Hyuuga have suffered a coupe by Neji Hyuuga. Apparently the stuck up brat got impatient, likely compelled by Hiashi giving up Lady Hinata here" said Jiraiya with a defeated expression.

"B-Because of me?!" asked an alarmed and suddenly tearful Hinata.

"Not you cutie, Neji wants to provoke Naruto into a war because he needs to ensure his current leadership with an important victory" replied Jiraiya trying to calm down the girl.

"But why break the current balance of powers?" asked Sakura.

"Hubris very likely; without offending here but Naruto isn't known for being a master strategist so he expects this to be an easy war so he can then focus on the Uchiha. It's a very risky gambit but a plausible one" said Jiraiya making everyone nod.

"What of my allies?" asked Naruto.

"Neji is probably already on the move to invade the Three Brother's lands with a full army so we barely have time to make a respectable muster and sally forth to meet them. Common sense would dictate that we leave the Three Brothers to weather Neji's onslaught while we gather our troops and ask for the Old Man to send us his army…"began to say Jiraiya when Naruto stood up.

"Never! I don't leave my friends when they need me most!" yelled Naruto.

"Yoroi, how many men can we rally within the week?" asked Sakura understanding already that Naruto would not be swayed to a more patient stance.

Yoroi got into a meditative stance leaving everyone else expecting his comment until he finally said "If we send the riders right away, I would say that we can gather about 20,000 before the end of the week. Many more would come later from our recently conquered lands"

"Perfect! Send them and have Shikamaru prepare his lands!" said Naruto.

At this everyone in the gathering was about to leave and prepare for the coming trials until a little yelp from Hinata drew their attention.

"W-What of my parents and my sister?" asked in a timid voice.

That question rooted Naruto and Sakura on the spot while the rest of the gathering looked away for these coupes usually one ending for the removed government.

Kneeling by her side Naruto said softly "Don't worry Hinata, we'll save them, believe it!"

Sakura and Kushina smiled at Naruto's natural kindness but dreaded the coming fight for its conclusion would shape the future not only of the Uzumaki but that of the entire Land of Fire.

Naruto got up and turning to his kunoichi said "Anko, I need a word with you"

**At Castle Sky Watcher (Home of the Hyuuga Clan)**

"How goes the muster?" asked Neji from his desk where he was at full sealing new edicts for the whole clan to enact immediately, for there was much his foolish uncle needed to do if he wanted the Hyuuga rise to prominence among the clans of Fire.

"Yosh, about 40,000 have already gathered for the march. And the levies have begun to garrison the forts on our borders" said Lee with a quick salute.

Neji nodded at this and then asked "What of our vassals?"

"No reply to your summons Neji, I wouldn't count on them for the coming conflict" replied Ten-Ten with doubt etched on her words.

Sighing, Neji said "Something you want to express Ten-Ten?"

"Are you certain of this? Shouldn't we limit ourselves to consolidate your rule and have the Inuzuka and the Aburame acknowledge you first? Is it wise to ride to war so soon and no less than into Three Brothers territory?" asked Ten-Ten with worry in her eyes.

Neji took her words with calm and drawing a smile of sheer confidence on his face he said "The Hyuuga is one of the Land of Fire's most ancient and noble clans and for too long we have bowed to the prominence of others. But today is a day in which we must finally put an end to the senseless bloodletting of the Uchiha, the cowardice of the Three Brothers, the obvious inability of the Sarutobi and now the deranged madness of the Uzumaki" in a loud enough voice for every servant, general, scribe and soldier in the room to hear.

"For too long we have denied Fate's calling to take a step forward and finally bring peace and above all order to this land. We the Hyuuga became prosperous in the harsh north and are not only renowned disciplined warriors but also great builders, artists, engineers, farmers, traders and diplomats. There's not a single venture in which a Hyuuga can't excel and that alone told us long ago that we should rise above our lesser" continued saying Neji getting up from his ornate chair and heading for the middle of the room as admiring eyes from everyone but his closest companions followed him.

"And we only have to see the Inuzuka and the Aburame! The Inuzuka faced disaster during a particularly long winter that consumed their resources and stopped hearths of animals from returning; and we came forth and saved them and not only that we helped them create better food reservoirs and through trade give them a better life" said Neji twirling around making his hair flow elegantly.

"Or the Aburame whose swamps once were to be feared and that spawned many deceases that cut their lives short too often; but we came in and drove the swamps back giving the Aburame new rich soil and land to inhabit without fear" said Neji with a low growl at the end.

"But of course, many of you doubt me as our once loyal vassals aren't here answering our musters. But fear not my kinsmen, once we have dealt the Uzumaki a humbling lesson they'll see the righteousness in our actions and marshal their forces for the good of the entire Land of Fire" said Neji returning to his seat.

"And what of the Uchiha?" asked Ten-Ten voicing the great question in everyone's mind for if the Uchiha could boast about something was that they had matched the Hyuuga in every single venture and in war the Hyuuga couldn't say they had ever dealt a significant blow to their ancient foes.

A flash of anger crossed Neji's face but as quick as it had come it was gone and with an almost arrogant smile he said "Ah the Uchiha, the ever greedy destroyers who flinch at the sight of any banner that isn't theirs. Once we put the Uzumaki in their place we shall turn towards the Uchiha and rally every other clan behind us to finally put an end to their promise of destruction and enslavement"

As everyone shouted a cheer at his finely delivered speech Lee interrupted and said "And why would they follow us?"

Neji observed him with a mix of disdain and humor and said "Once the Uzumaki are humbled what other choice will the clans of fire will have? Submit to our leadership and await an age of splendor as this or any other land has ever seen? Or wait for the thundering boots of the Uchiha to trample them all into oblivion? We are at the end the best choice to rule this land and that's why fate has commanded that I see it fulfilled at last. The only thing that has always stopped us was hesitation but I stride confidently and so shall every Hyuuga"

"What of Lady Hinata? Won't the Uzumaki attempt to use her as a bargaining chip?" asked Ten-Ten irritating Neji who was being questioned in front of the clan's top officers.

Laughing confidently and looking conciliatory Neji said "Well, our goal is not to destroy the Uzumaki, but show them their place in this land. Hinata may become the link we need to secure the loyalty and friendship of the Uzumaki. They may keep her as to strengthen their position with us later on"

At that last point Ten-Ten just nodded courtly and departed the room closely followed by Lee who just apologized for leaving Neji's side so early.

"Ten-Ten, please wait. What was all that? It's not very youthful to question Neji in front of the others at this point" said Lee trying to keep up with his friend.

"Then when is a good moment?!" snapped Ten-Ten making Lee skid and fall to the floor.

"Ten-Ten?" asked a worried looking Lee.

Sighing Ten-Ten helped Lee get from the floor and said "It's only that all this smells of disaster and everyone but me seems not to see it"

Lee nodded and said "I understand you are worried but Neji always comes through, I wouldn't expect anything less from my rival, yosh!"

"And if he doesn't this time? He is mustering the entire Clan against an enemy he doesn't know and largely underestimate. I fear that his anger and his pride will doom us all" said Ten-Ten with a iota of fear laced in her words.

Lee seemed to understand Ten-Ten and placing a hand on her shoulder he said "I understand your concerns Ten-Ten but right now is not the moment to hesitate, whatever has to happen will happen and I'll face it by my rival's side, just as sensei taught us"

Ten-Ten sighed and smiled "I guess you are right, whatever has to happen I'd rather face it with you guys…Also, kind of wished Guy Sensei was around to beat some sense into Neji's stubborn head"

"But our sensei is in a most important quest that surpasses any little affair of this Land. The quest for the Youthful Relics is too important to abandon!" nearly yelled Le with burning passion.

Ten-Ten sighed at that for she still avoided telling him that Guy Sensei actually left over debts acquired buying said relics which just happened to be second hand trinkets…

**At Castle Will of Fire (Home of the Sarutobi Clan)**

"It seems you were right after all Itachi though I am not surprised" said Fugaku Uchiha as his eldest son made his way into his father's private chambers at night.

"What do you mean father?" asked an honestly curious Itachi who took a seat next to his father.

"Just received word from the Hyuuga lands; there's a Clan wide muster of men and levies and there's word that the banners belong to that boy Neji" said Fugaku with a wide grin on his face.

Itachi's eyes got slightly wide in surprise but with quick thinking turned his head as his brilliant mind conjured possible scenarios.

"It appears they don't want to be eclipsed by the Uzumaki alliance and so they are going to draw them into a fight by marching on the Three Brothers" continued Fugaku with an enthusiastic tone that Itachi never liked for it was usually associated with his father's rash decisions.

"Tomorrow I'll call for a Clan wide muster and from there we shall go into undreamed glory!" said Fugaku standing up.

"Father, I must ask you to be patient. The Hyuuga may just be doing a show of strength to get the Uzumaki on the negotiating table" said Itachi realizing his mistake as soon he finished speaking.

"Unlikely my son, the Hyuuga would not give time to the Uzumaki to rally the entirety of its forces and much less those of their allies. They are going to war and once there are bloodied we shall crush them" said Fugaku with a bit of relish to at least outwit Itachi for once, a feat he stopped being capable of since the boy turned 12.

Itachi got to his feet and said "This could be a trap…"

That peeked Fugaku's interest and asked "Explain…"

"They could be feigning a war to lure us out and face us with overwhelming forces. Not even I would be able to confront such a force and hope to be the victor" said Itachi calmed that this argument was without flaws, at least none obvious.

Fugaku seemed to ponder this but turning to read the scroll with the news he smiled and said "Not a chance my son. The reports also details that neither the Inuzuka or the Aburame are marshaling their armies, so the Hyuuga are acting out of consent. Which in turn means that something happened…yes, now I think I know what happened?"

"What father?" asked Itachi although he knew before his father spoke.

"That Neji doesn't want to be the Uzumaki's underling he wants to be their master…That little fool, he probably took out Hiashi and had his father imprisoned as to take over the Clan" said Fugaku who grinned at the sight of Itachi's agreement on that reasoning.

"Still father… we should limit ourselves to watch and wait…our mustering could placate them from further conflict" said Itachi cursing himself for sounding desperate.

Fugaku turned to Itachi and said "What's wrong Itachi? If I didn't knew you better I would say that you are losing your nerve"

At that comment Itachi slumped his shoulder and with a long shuddering sigh said "Father, do we really need to do this?"

"What do you mean?" asked Fugaku not understanding Itachi's words.

"Go to war? Do we really need to do that? Our lands are prosperous as they never have been and the same goes for the Hyuuga lands. And you are a witness to the peace and prosperity the Uzumaki have brought to the south and the Imperial Capital itself. Do you really want to burn all that just like that?!" asked Itachi with fury rising in his tone.

Fugaku was surprised at first but quickly frowned and replied with a harsh tone "Do you forget the many injuries and insults we have sustained at the hands of the Hyuuga? The Three Brothers? Or how we were forced into servitude to the Senju and then to the Sarutobi? The many brothers and sisters who perished at their command in battles they were too afraid to fight? Have you forgotten our Lord Madara?!"

"But haven't we repaid them all already? Aren't those who offended us death already? Haven't we dealt similar injury upon others?" asked Itachi sounding a bit pleading.

"So what are you asking of me? To reach out shake their hands as brothers and once again make the Uchiha bow to another who will use us until we are spent? Is that what you ask of me?" asked Fugaku with darkness on his face.

"I ask you to stand as equals with them…the Land of Fire has seen enough of its children killing each other. I don't forget or forgive the sins of the past, but why should we repeat them? I know it's not easy father but I don't see why it should be impossible, just try to imagine what we could all accomplish together!" said Itachi laying bare his emotions about it.

Fugaku's eyes went wide with those words but soon they turned to a mix of anger and disappointment and slowly said "What has happened to you my son? Once you were the brightest star in my sky and now you speak like a man afraid of unsheathing his sword for the fear of the sight of blood. The Uchiha is feared and because of that it will always be betrayed by those who seek out our friendship. Lord Madara realized this and thus attempted to save us from it but foolishly we didn't heed him and you know what happened then? Hashirama called upon us first to fight his wars and then Tobirama lead us to massacre after massacre, because they knew that we were too powerful to trust and so they attempted to weaken us"

"Father…" began to say Itachi but was cut short by Fugaku who raised a hand and said "They betrayed us first Itachi and betrayal knows only one retribution; so I'll only ask this once so I advise you to think it through. Are you with your Clan or not?"

That question shook Itachi to the core and for the first time in his life he was without a clear answer or words to get out of it.

Itachi was terribly conflicted for he had admired what he saw in the Imperial Capital, dreamt of the endless possibilities but above them all was the earnest friendship the Uzumaki Lord was willing to share with an innocent smile and a loud laughter.

Fugaku raised his hand towards Itachi expecting his son to grasp it and accept his fate as an Uchiha but with visions of flame and steel his eyes roamed the room for an answer to his doubts, until his eyes landed on a black hilted blade sheathed in a black scabbard mounted in a decorative rack.

**AN: Done!**

**So how did you liked this chapter? Quite a cliffy there huh?**

**Next chapter… well you know what's coming so no need to get into detail.**

**As of late I have been considering writing a lemon filled story slightly based on the events of this story. It would be full of lemons and my most naughty graphic thoughts though I would have to publish it on another site that actually allows such material.**

**The reason for the above, well I have always needed practice on the subject and I need to be ridden of those thoughts by placing them on paper and well, I wondered if you would be interested enough as to follow that story somewhere else. It's a big maybe still so don't get your hopes too high.**

**Not that THIS story won't have its lemons but as I have mentioned before they wouldn't be very graphical and more on the side of limes and less explicit language.**

**As always I welcome helpful criticism, suggestions and questions.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	16. Roar of the Maelstrom

**Chapter 16: Roar of the Maelstrom**

With the snows still melting an army of Uzumaki warriors numbering around 20,000 began their march towards the lands belonging to the Three Brothers and beyond into those of the Hyuuga in the north west.

The muster had come as a surprise to the citizens under Naruto's rule but owing him a debt of gratitude over the peace and prosperity he had brought they had assembled quickly although with grim determination for their foes would be one of the best in the Land of Fire.

The gathered army was almost entirely comprised of infantry holding spears and swords with a large compliment of regular archers while the few horses they had were going to be used to relay messages between the army segments at the behest of Naruto and his officer's cadre.

Swift riders had given Naruto the peace of mind that a further 10,000 men from his recently conquered lands further south were gathering but it would take them several days more to finish their muster and ride northwards alongside a 20,000 strong Sarutobi army led by Konohamaru.

Nonetheless those warriors would not get in time to stop the coming Hyuuga advance on the Three Brothers and though common sense would dictate that the Uzumaki should bunker down alongside the Three Brothers to weather the assault until the reinforcements arrive, Naruto insisted on meeting Neji on the field directly.

Naruto made good time riding through the Three Brothers and already he could see that they were gathering their forces and riders had told him that a small compliment of 6,000 warriors had been gathered by the Hyuuga border and that Clan leaders would meet him there.

The riders also noted that given the size of the Hyuuga force assembled it would still be at least 2 days before they reached the border en masse.

After a swift day march the Uzumaki arrived at the border and as told the Three Brothers had managed to quickly assemble a small force of evenly comprised warriors from their clans to meet him and perhaps aid him.

Naruto got down from his horse and ran to meet the Clan leaders and their heirs already clad in their respective armor.

"Ino! Have you missed me? I see that even in your armor you remember my tastes. I'll be sure to reward you" said a grinning Naruto at a blushing Ino.

Ino was armed in a light archer armor of purple and gold but she had unconsciously fitted it to hug her body tightly and the cloth that usually hung loosely was now hugging her as to show her lithe figure.

Ino blushed and while placing a hand on Naruto's arm said "I did missed you my Lord…But we must attend the war first"

"What's with the formality?" thought Naruto but a smoldering glare from Inoichi told him the rest of the story.

"Of course, there will be time for the naughty stuff later" replied Naruto with a smug look at Inoichi as he went to meet with Shikamaru and Chouji greeting the first and bumping armored forearms with the latter.

"So it's true you are going to meet the Hyuuga in the open?" asked Shikamaru as he walked to a tent with maps and seats.

"Hell yeah I am, they are demanding I return Hinata and now threaten you guys? They can insult me all they want but when they raise a blade against my friends I have to do something" replied Naruto making the Three Brothers falter slightly in surprise.

"Nevertheless it would be unwise to fight them in the open" added Shikaku as everyone took their seat around a table with maps of the region and the known close areas of the Hyuuga land.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because an open field is where they exceed at fighting and reports say they are marching with a full army of 40,000 soldiers. Neji isn't holding back anything and our only respite is that the Inuzuka and the Aburame declined joining them" said Shikamaru.

"Why is that important?" asked Sakura.

"Because those two compliment the only weakness the Hyuuga has" replied Shikaku earning nods from Chouza and Inoichi.

"Which is?" coldly asked Zabuza clad in his black and blue custom armor which sported a enlarged left shoulder guard and removed it completely from the right.

"Flexibility…you see the Hyuuga are masters of defensive warfare which works for them for it slowly grinds the enemy forces to the point of breaking and switching quickly to an offensive posture that breaks the enemy" explained Shikamaru.

"Neji Hyuuga is famous for being the best at this strategy. He takes extremely strong defensive formations and almost as soon as the enemy first assault is deflected he goes into the offensive delivering a devastating blow to the enemy. We learned of this on one of his skirmishes against the Uchiha who commanded a force three times larger, now imagine what he could accomplish with a force of 40,000 warriors" said Inoichi making the attitude of the gathering grow somber.

Naruto didn't liked the sudden change in the mood and slamming his fist on the table he said "Come on guys! You all act as if we had been defeated already! So what if he defeated some Uchiha pansies? If that Sasuke guy is an example of what the Uchiha go by, then even a creepy pale guy with makeup would totally own them. This arrogant bastard hasn't met the might of the Uzumaki yet"

That lighten up the mood a bit, with a scary grinning Sabuza and an almost smiling Sakura asking "I heard your clans have defeated the Hyuuga before, how was that accomplished?

Thanking Sakura for being the most pragmatic head among the Uzumaki, Shikaku said "As I mentioned before, the main Hyuuga weakness is their inflexibility. When faced with an equally large force and a large flat land that works for them the best. So every time they invaded I got the chance to pick the battlefield making little of their numbers and boxing them into hard to move positions while my cavalry raided their back lines, the Yamanaka rained arrows on them and the Akimichi delivered strong blows to their flanks or dogged down their front lines"

"In essence, attrition and a non-frontal fight is the best way to fight the Hyuuga. Back then the Inuzuka and the Aburame gave us much trouble for the first are excellent trackers and hit and run experts while the latter are excellent pathfinders who wrecked our supply lines but given that these are our lands their strikes were little more than an annoyance" explained Shikaku.

"And don't you think that this is a lesson Neji would have already figured out?" pointed out Sakura surprising everyone but soon making the nod in acknowledgment for no commander however arrogant would set out on such a campaign without a plan to make it true.

"So doing the unexpected is our only chance" added Naruto in the wake of Sakura's reasoning indicating how in sync they could be when properly motivated.

"And that I assume would be to meet them in the open" reasoned Shikamaru

"You are shrewder than you let know" said Chouji making Naruto blush a bit and laugh nervously while scratching the back of his head making Ino and Sakura grimace for they knew that Naruto never even considered this back then and was likely already set on facing Neji directly.

"So how do we get them?" asked Zabuza apparently interested on knowing how to destroy the enemy in front of him.

Shikamaru got up and going to the map he observed it with scanning eyes and said "The Hyuuga always deploy in a box like formation that boosts their defensive capabilities with spearmen on the front lines, long swordsmen on the back to repel lighter infantry and archers at the heart of their formations. Overall, they are a hard nut to crack and in such numbers an almost impossible one to do so, so any ideas are welcomed"

Everyone observed the formation and began to exchange ideas and suggestions on how to face the challenge. Everyone but Naruto that was who cocked his head from one side to the other seeing the neat display of forces drawn by Shikamaru.

"I have an idea" he said drawing everyone's attention but right before he said anything else a tied up white dressed girl was thrown into the tent and following her came Anko, Kurenai and Yugao.

"What's this?" demanded Inoichi.

"Where would you be my Lord without us? Nin" asked a smug looking Anko placing a foot on the girl's hip.

"We found her lurking around the tent listening to your strategizing…nin" added Kurenai still a bit uncomfortable with her outfit and forced vocabulary.

Yugao also stepped up and everyone watched her expecting further information but she just coughed a bit and said "nin" and nothing else making them miss a step and smile awkwardly.

Naruto noticed that the girl was his age and getting a "dangerous" look to himself went straight for the tied girl and hauled her up to her feet as she regained her whereabouts.

The girl finally regained her full consciousness and the first thing she noticed where a couple of bright blue orbs staring at her so intensely that it was creepy.

Removing her gag Naruto spoke "Look what we have here, a curious naughty spy…"

The girl recoiled back but Naruto kept his grip firm on her and dragged her back so their faces were only a couple of inches away.

"So tell me, are you Neji's little spy or what?" said Naruto with narrowing eyes that somehow seemed more mischievous than threatening making Ino and Sakura fear for what Naruto had in store for the girl.

"I'll bite my tongue off before I say anything…" spat back the girl.

"How about you tell me your name first pretty face?" asked Naruto making the girl blush a bit over the small compliment.

"Ten-Ten…"whispered the girl avoiding Naruto's intense stare and amazing everyone else that it worked.

"And what were you doing?" asked Naruto.

"I think that's pretty obvious…" replied Ten-Ten still avoiding Naruto's gaze.

"So if I asked you about him and his intentions would you answer?" asked Naruto still with a happy tone.

"Of course not, are you dumb?" replied Ten-Ten a little offended of being treated so childishly.

"And if I kiss you?" asked Naruto making Sakura and Ino stand up but making Ten-Ten go eyes wide and an her face acquire an unhealthy shade of red.

"W-What?!" stuttered Ten-Ten in disbelief.

"Well, it's only that torture is such an ugly thing and I think it would be terrible to mar your beauty or make you be in pain. So I am willing to offer you all kinds of nice things for your cooperation, a better approach don't you think?" said Naruto with a candid smile and a much screwed up logic.

Ten-Ten was completely surprised at the Uzumaki Lord's strangeness and not wanting it her eyes fell on his lips making her squeal and turn away trying to squeeze out of his firm grip.

"Something tells me you have never been kissed so if you don't tell me everything we want to know about Neji then I'll steal your first kiss and you won't be able to marry anyone else" warned Naruto with a wide playful smile.

At that Naruto turned his lips in an exaggerated kissing posture and began to slowly pull in Ten-Ten's face to his own making the girl scream in terror and squirm even harder.

Naruto and Ten-Ten's faces drew nearer and nearer and the poor girl couldn't break free from his iron grip. So as the last inches were being covered she screamed out loud and said "Alright I yield just stop!"

With that Naruto pulled away from Ten-Ten and grinning he said "Great, but remember if I think you are lying to us I'll take something even more precious from you than your first kiss…"

Ten-Ten nodded several times and with tears escaping her eyes she said "You are a big meanie…"

"But a handsome one, so tell me, are Lord Hiashi and his kin alive and unharmed?" asked Naruto taking his seat ignoring Sakura and Ino's smoldering glares.

Wiping the tears away Ten-ten tried to steel herself as best as she could and said "Yes, Lord Hiashi, his wife, daughter and brother are all being kept as prisoners at Castle Sky Watcher waiting judgment from Neji…"

"Good, my good Anko here will ask you more about it later so let's move on. What are his intentions?" added Naruto demonstrating a keener mind than anyone suspected.

Ten-Ten hesitated at first but when Naruto licked his lips and curled his fingers she straightened up and said "He wants to vanquish your forces and have you kneel before him so that your allies rally to him and then march against the Uchiha. Afterwards he intends on asking the Imperial Court for their blessing as to be named Protector of the Land of Fire"

"Bold…by drawing us to fight he knew that the Uchiha would be on a war footing soon enough and as such force this war upon us" said Shikaku with an aggressive grin.

"And by defeating Lord Uzumaki here, his allies would know that the Uchiha would begin an advance that unless we aided the Hyuuga after the battle, would defeat them and make it impossible to stop the Uchiha afterwards. More than bold I would say he is an arrogant fool who is gambling his Clan in a very risky bet" added Inoichi always the more diplomatic of the Three Brothers.

Naruto nodded taking the information without making a solid expression and just asked "Where's his army?"

Ten-Ten so far had conceded to Naruto's questioning but this was betrayal of the highest order and as such she found it way harder to speak.

Naruto caught the anguish in her eyes and said "Listen Ten-Ten, I understand you are worried of being labeled a traitor but more than that it would be how you see yourself right?"

Ten-ten nodded unconsciously and a couple of tears began to roll down her face when Naruto stood up and approaching her wiped them carefully.

"Listen, it's Neji who has set us in this path. None here except Zabuza wanted a fight like this and I counted the Hyuuga as my friends after they gave up Hinata so nicely…"began to say Naruto having everyone else thinking him something of a scumbag.

"But I won't see anyone forcing my friends into a needless war and to avoid further conflict I'm going to need to end this quickly" continued Naruto lifting Ten-Ten's face towards his own.

Ten-Ten observed Naruto as if for the first time for he reared far taller than her and with his gray armor, black cloth and high collared blue cape; he looked like a hero from a tale, not to mention that his gentle features, blonde hair and blue eyes made for a kind sight to behold.

Ten-Ten's face colored up and she said "But Neji is something of my friend…we grew up together and trained together as well…I can't…"

"Shush, I don't want to kill Neji, but please understand the foolish thing he is doing and how badly it can end for your clan as well. I won't fall upon him in the middle of the night or send assassins after him; I'll meet him on the field of battle upfront and hand him over his very sore butt courtesy of yours truly" said Naruto making Shikaku and Shikamaru stand up with concern.

"Do you promise?" sniffled Ten-ten.

Naruto grinned widely and said "Sure, believe it!"

Ten-Ten smiled a bit and getting serious again she said "I can't tell where his camp is for he is forcing the army to march many miles every day so pinpointing them is a foolhardy task. But I can tell you which route they intend to use"

"He'll advance through the Open Palm plateau" said Ten-ten with a defeated sigh.

"Open Palm?" asked Naruto turning to Shikamaru who in turn pointed to the map.

"The plateau is a wide space of flat dusty land that rises before falling into the roads leading here. It makes sense that he marches through there for it's a battlefield that greatly favors the Hyuuga style of combat" said Shikamaru.

"Once they pass that place they'll fall on our lands…" grimly said Ino.

"Very well, then we shall march to the plateau and challenge them there!" declared Naruto with finality.

"But that field is the worst to challenge them!" challenged Inoichi slamming his hands on the table.

"Didn't I mention I had a plan before Ten-ten here interrupted us? Don't worry it'll be fine" said Naruto dismissingly.

"But…" started to protest Inoichi when Chouza lifted a hand and said "I don't think we can change his mind old friend, so how about we listen to his idea and help him come through? He did defeated our children with a very unexpected and decisive blow…"

Inoichi gulped down his worries and nodded taking his seat.

At that the atmosphere settled one into a more optimist one.

"What do you want me to do with her my Lord? Nin" asked Anko taking a hold of the Ten-ten's arm.

"Oh yes, Ten-Ten, before you go know that I was kidding about kissing you and whatnot for you see…my every first already belong to Sakura-chan here so sorry for getting your hopes high. My bad" said Naruto freezing Sakura in her place.

"And Anko, don't take her too far away I thought of a way to make her useful in the coming battle" said Naruto with a mischievous grin.

Anko nodded with a smile as Ten-Ten was being dragged blinking in surprise.

"Na-ru-to…"growled a beast of malicious eyes behind Naruto as knuckles loudly cracked…

**At the Hyuuga Army Camp**

Neji was enjoying an afternoon cup of dark tea as his army set up the camp and readied to rest for the day.

40,000 soldiers armed in the best the Hyuuga could provide were on their swift march towards the Three Brothers who were probably already positioning themselves to harass his advance and lead him into a battlefield of their choosing.

Neji smiled at the thought of others thinking he would repeat the same mistakes, but his smile got wider as he thought of his strategy to bring them where he wanted.

For Neji planned to march directly into the home castles of the Three Brothers thus forcing them to meet him directly and there crush them or make them yield.

But the real prize was the Uzumaki, for if they wanted to keep their alliance intact they would have no other choice but march to meet him in the battlefield and right then and there he would humble them enough and with some luck capture the Uzumaki Lord to shift the loyalty of his Clan and allies.

And with that taken care of, he will have proven himself to the Inuzuka and the Aburame and have their forces adding their strength to his. Though he would punish them for their doubts later on…

Afterwards he would rally his clan anew and with the added strength of the other clans challenge and crush the Uchiha finally putting and end to the fights in the Land of Fire and placing the Hyuuga Clan above all others as it should have been from the beginning.

Neji leaned back on his resting chair when Lee entered his tents effectively breaking his pleasant reveries.

"Here to report that Ten-Ten hasn't returned yet!" said Neji in a loud voice and with obvious concern.

Neji considered for a moment but relaxed and said "Don't worry; she's probably being delayed by increased patrols on the Three Brothers' lands. We'll probably meet her in a few days…"

"But she has never missed her reports…something could have happened to her…" said Lee with his gaze casted down.

Neji sighed and getting up he said "This is war Lee and neither are you or Ten-Ten strange to it. Yes, something could have happened to her but don't you trust her skills? She is a kunoichi after all and her kind are specialists in infiltration and getting out of dangerous situations"

"Of course I trust her! But it's only that this whole business is a bit…un-youthful" said Lee still worried.

Sighing a bit exasperated Neji placed a hand on Lee's shoulder and said "Listen Lee, aren't you tired of this?"

"What do you mean Neji?" asked Lee seeing Neji to the eye.

"Of this constant state of war? Aren't you tired of seeing our people worried about when and from where the next war will come through? Wouldn't you do anything to finally put an end to that? An end to the fear and the violence?" seriously said Neji to a now awed Lee.

"Of course I would!" replied Lee with his usual enthusiasm.

"Then trust that I am doing the right thing by finally taking things a step further by doing what my uncle was too afraid to. So tell me friend will you lend me your strength one last time?" asked Neji sounding hopeful.

Lee's eyes became watery and crushing Neji in a hug said "Yes! I'll lend my rival my strength for such a youthful goal! We will all put an end to this and make of the Land of Fire a very youthful place and once we are done we can all go after Guy sensei and find the legendary youthful treasures!"

Neji grimaced a bit at the prospect of going after Guy sensei who was actually running away from debt collectors but partly thanked Lee's blind misguided support.

Dismissing a pang of guilt over manipulating his old partner Neji took back his seat and said "In two days we shall be by the Open Palm Plateau, by then I expect Ten-Ten will be with us with fresh intelligence from the enemy. Be sure to have your men ready and…youthful by then"

"Yosh! They'll be a 130% ready!" yelled Lee and with a quick salute jumped out of the tent.

For a moment a cloud of doubt crossed Neji's mind for in truth Ten-Ten was a reliable companion who has never failed in meeting with his high expectations. And the fact that she hasn't returned yet sprouted a myriad of possibilities.

When his mind reached the ugliest ones he stood up a bit shaken but breathing deeply he walked over to his field bed and said to no one "I can't back down now…"

After this he went to bed unwilling to acknowledge that he understood his uncle a bit better…

**At the Open Palm Plateau**

The Hyuuga army was formed into its classical box like formation which with 40,000 warriors made an intimidating sight of flying banners and a deadly forest of spears and long curved blades worn by light purple and white armored warriors.

In front of them was arrayed the Uzumaki army in a round wedge formation that in Neji's mind lacked much in the way of ingenuity and already gave him a myriad of possible strategies to make short work of them with little to no cost for his own forces.

Neji had woken up that morning with news from his forward scouts that the Uzumaki had stolen the night's march from them and were now deeply within the Open Palm plateau where apparently they would make their stand to try and stop the Hyuuga's advance into Three Brother's lands.

From what he could observe the Uzumaki were at least savvy enough as to position themselves at the lip of the plateau that lead into the long slope that made the entranceway to the Three Brother's land and thus avoided in principle getting circled by the Hyuuga's larger forces.

This though did nothing but calm Neji's mind further for his suspicions that Naruto Uzumaki was no more a strategist than a barely trained officer and with the lack of the Three Brother's banners on his army it meant that Lord Uzumaki was an arrogant fool who had refused the aid of the Nara's top strategists.

Neji also noticed that the Uzumaki warriors by the middle of the formation were quite cacophonous and less disciplined than the rest of the force.

Neji began to issue orders of advance and deployment to his officers when the Uzumaki began to stomp the ground at a unison and raise their banners up and down making for a drum like rhythm that drew every single Hyuuga warrior's attention.

Neji squinted his eyes and noticed that from behind the Uzumaki lines a high open wagon rumbled forward being pulled by red painted bulls and on top of it bound to an "X" shaped pair of boards was a woman dressed only in the ragged remains of Neji's Hyuuga banner.

Neji focused his keen eyes and immediately noticed the barely conscious form of Ten-Ten as the bound woman while two scarcely dressed women stood next to her with the looks of wild barbarians who held lit torches on their hands and were also painted in red.

"W-W-What is this?!" growled Neji feeling his rage rise unbidden while the rest of the officers who knew the same kunoichi as to always be by Neji's side gasped in horror of such a unhonorable treatment for rival warrior.

"Neji!" screamed Lee who came running from the rear guard of the army.

"That's Ten-Ten! The enemy captured, what do we do?!" asked an obviously stricken and shaken Lee.

Neji was at first without clear answers but seeing the doubt such an act was causing on him and his army he realized that this was the intended objective. To demoralize and seed doubt in him and his warriors.

"Quite the low blow Lord Uzumaki, but one I'll see you pay a hundred times over…" hissed Neji while turning on his horse and addressing his warriors.

"Hyuuga, hear me! That woman isn't one of our valuable warriors but a decoy meant to shake your courage and crumble your discipline. But we are above such petty things and proof of that is that we don't need to use such dishonorable means to win a fight. Instead take this as a grave insult to be repaid with their dead!" yelled Neji to his warriors who as one sheered with righteous fury in their hearts.

"Lee…go back and bring up the rear" whispered Neji to Lee while his army cheered on.

"But that's Ten-ten! We have to save her!" argued Lee showing what seemed anger at Neji for the first time.

"That's exactly what they want Lee. That we throw order, planning and discipline in the name of a desperate assault to save her! The only thing we can do for now is win this battle thoroughly and expect our foes to see the wisdom of keeping her alive as to sway my fury! So trust me already and take your position" growled back Neji with annoyance.

"Then let me fight at the front! With an opening I can get in and out before they even move!" pleaded Lee.

"No! I want you to bring up the rear because I don't want to leave anything to chance. If somehow they manage to pull a trap or an ambush I want them to meet the full fury of the noble green beast!" replied Neji feeling a bit dumb over having to say Lee's self-proclaimed title.

Lee wanted to argue but seeing the reason behind Neji's words nodded sharply and turned to get back in position.

Neji at last directed one last at the defiant Uzumaki and with an intense glare of hatred he lifted his glimmering long blade and signaled the advance which his army began with a single thunderous step.

**At the Uzumaki Lines**

"Well you sure riled them up kid, so what now?" asked an amused Zabuza with his huge blade slung over his less protected shoulder.

"We go as we planned and hope for the best" replied Naruto getting off from his horse and hefting his lance that for some reason felt light as a feather and keen for the coming battle.

Zabuza laughed at such lightness and placing the blade in front of him, he said "They won't break through, no matter what happens they won't get past us"

Naruto turned to him but instead of being thankful for his promise he seemed confused over Zabuza's' rather noble statement.

Zabuza coughed a bit feeling a bit embarrassed but continued "If by any chance a lucky bastard actually gets me, I want you to look after Haku. Make sure he gets a decent life and maybe a good skirt to be around him…"

Naruto felt like teasing Zabuza but seeing how serious he actually was he spun his spear around and standing by Zabuza's side said "No problem…But don't worry, when I am on it there's no way I am going to lose"

Shaking his head and drawing a fearsome grin full of shark like teeth Zabuza said "They seem intent on assaulting the middle to break the line and divide our forces apart…"

"Then they fell for it, now the trick is to hold the line long enough" said Naruto as he raised his spear and signaled the Uzumaki advance but keeping the formation at all cost.

"Easier said than done…" growled Zabuza with excitement flowing through his veins already.

And with those last words being spoken both armies advanced slowly but with increasing speed at each other.

Within moments the first lines of both armies clashed with one another with a growing storm of steel clashing into each other with arrows flying on top from one side to the other from the back lines of each force.

As one would expect the Uzumaki curved wedge formation was quickly flattened into a single line that little by little began to bend backwards albeit at a great cost for the Hyuuga army that was finding a bitter foe in their counterparts.

**At the right flank of the Uzumaki Army**

Sakura speared the tip of her gigantic halberd in the chest of Hyuuga warrior while her special battalion of halberdiers kept their flank from giving ground to the enemy though the rest of the Uzumaki army was little by little giving ground at the large moving mass of the Hyuuga.

Sakura swung her halberd overhead and three more soldier perished in the wake of her attack and with that she risked a glance to the middle of the Uzumaki army where Naruto and Zabuza held the line with the most veteran warriors of the clan who in their majority used to be pirates who saw death with contempt.

Little by little the Hyuuga army pressed the attack into the middle hoping to break the line and split the cohesion of the Uzumaki but Sakura wasn't worried at all.

Blocking three spears aside and counter attacking them with a brutal swing that almost cut them from the waist Sakura, kept her position despite the Hyuuga's starting to give her and her halberdiers a bigger berth due to the large tally of warriors falling before them and not even the quicker swordsmen from the back dared to try their luck against them.

Instead archers began to throw in her direction but she had already forseen such a tactic and had deployed makeshift shields that managed to block the arrows along with her thicker armor. When the halberdiers stopped their assault to defend themselves then the spearmen attacked again hoping to catch some of them unguarded.

Some of her halberdiers did fell but quickly enough she recovered ground and once more slew more Hyuuga warriors effectively keeping her flank from moving back.

Sakura hoped that the other section of her halberdiers was faring just as well though more and more Hyuuga pressed for the center and right then and there a very bad feeling began to crept her heart.

**At the center of the Uzumaki Army**

Naruto so far had kept himself from assaulting the front line as his almost self-appointed bodyguards repelled any attack that managed to get close to him.

Zabuza was in front of him swinging his Executioners Blade with nightmarish speed and precision that saw spears, swords and men cut as if made of paper.

The former pirates held their ground with a wide assortment of nightmarish weapons and equally fearsome faces but the discipline of the Hyuuga army was taking it toll on them and forcing them to give ground little by little.

Naruto then saw a Hyuuga spearmen running for him with the point of his pear aiming for his heart but even before he could gain a recollection of the moment, Kyuubi no Kitsune flashed in front of him and batted the spear aside and returning to hit with the flat of the blade in the back of the soldier's head who was then immediately cut down by one of his bodyguards.

Naruto admired his spear and with a confident smile took a step forward and taking a measured distance from Zabuza close the space with the Hyuuga and began to block and counter attack thrusts from the enemy albeit none was perishing by his spear yet.

Naruto's excitement grew little by little as the middle line kept bending backwards more and more until Yugao approached him from the back and said "Time to close it!"

Naruto turned to Yugao who recoiled a bit when seeing him but not minding her action much Naruto grinned and yelled thrusting his spear to the sky.

"Now! Rally to me!" roared Naruto and gripping his spear tightly he took a step towards the Hyuuga.

**On the Hyuuga Army**

Neji observed how his enemy bended back further and further and according to his instincts would soon break effectively dividing the Uzumaki force in two, and block their retreat.

By now it was possible that Naruto was already withdrawing to safer ground before his army broke down.

Neji would have wanted to capture the roguish Lord but destroying his army and thus reducing his power would very likely make him lose the loyalty of the Three Brothers, hostage or no hostage. He considered that he could have Ino Yamanaka return to her Clan as an act of goodwill from his side as to further cement a grand coalition to destroy the Uchiha afterwards.

Neji turned to the sides where to his surprise the Uzumaki seemed to be faring batter but he dismissed them for he would surround them once the line was broken.

Neji was about to order the reserves to move forward and deliver the finishing stroke with a swift advance of fresh soldiers but a violent roar that erupted from the Uzumaki had his entire army stop for a second as when a wave stopped on the sand before drawing back to the ocean.

He then observed that a great cloud of dust began to rise from the Uzumaki line and it spilled into his own forward lines and the sound of screams and steel crashing against armor began to rise beginning to unsettle the soldiers by his side who couldn't see beyond.

"What's going on?" wondered Neji as he squinted to try and pierce the rolling dust from the front line and there he saw a large assortment of banners apparently rising from the ground.

With a slight shifting wind parting the dust he managed to catch a glimpse of red and gray though the banners of the Uzumaki were of white and blue.

As Neji realized what happened another great roar erupted from the flanks and turning to see them he noticed that from nowhere many more halberdiers began to raise their dreadful weapons and smash the sides of his force with relentless chop like gestures.

"My flanks?" wondered an increasingly agitated Neji who once more observed the battlefield and at last noticed a dreadful sight.

His army that had begun the day far outnumbering the Uzumaki's had been slowly surrounded without the need of advancing a single step, for his foes had willingly granted him ground to slowly envelop his forces.

And now that the pocket was full it was time to close it.

Neji turned to his horn blower to signal a general retreat but louder horns drew once more his attention for new banners of black and gray where flying rapidly by the sides of the battle and he noticed that from behind the Uzumaki, Nara cavalry was encircling the pocket moving to the back to cut any retreat.

"No…"breathed as now obviously shook Neji as from the sky arrows began to fall in greater number on top of his forces that were still yet to join the fight.

An arrow pierced the throat of his horn blower and upon seeing the yellow feathers on its tail he barely acknowledged that the Yamanaka had also joined the fray.

Neji slowly turned on his horse to see that little by little the pocket was beginning to shrink its size further enclosing his forces and reducing his fighting space.

Riders from his captains began to ask for orders but to see himself in such a situation was so ludicrous that he just laughed nervously trying to keep his confident demeanor.

Precious time passed him by and when the dust of the battle fully eclipsed the sight of the field further away, the Hyuuga captains began to bark their own orders to try and break free from the killing ground thus throwing order and with it the chance of victory.

**At the right flank of the Uzumaki Army**

Sakura had forsaken wide swings to close ranks with the rest of her halberdiers and with mechanical blows began to chop down the Hyuuga forces whose weapons or armor could do little to stop their much heavier and sharper ones.

As instructed during the planning nearly half of her halberdiers had laid down on the ground from the onset of the battle making the enemy think the flanks to be thinner and thus focus the bulk of the force on the center.

When the signal was given by the extraordinarily powerful roar from Naruto she had the rest of her halberdiers stand up, close ranks and advance unstopped on the Hyuuga who at the sight of so many thick armored soldiers with such brutal weapons began to fall back on their comrades but the sheer press of bodies gave them little space and as such were being cloven apart dragging their fellows with them to be cut down too.

The moment Sakura had nearly cut a captain in two was when the Hyuuga flank had lost all sense of order and her job became that of a butcher and not a warrior any more for very few Hyuuga still held their ground on isolated bands that her halberdiers slowly surrounded and cut down.

She raised her Large Halberd into the air as Shikamaru rode behind her with nearly 500 mounted riders in order to close the pocket and grind down the Hyuuga.

As soon as she drew back her halberd and turned towards where Naruto should be fighting the dreadful feeling she felt before returned with greater force almost compelling her to break from her flank and run back to the center but knowing she couldn't leave her men leaderless focused on the battle with renewed vigor hoping to end this soon but unable to remove her unease.

"Please be safe…" prayed Sakura as she dropped down her halberd on a terrified soldier only for it to be stopped by a steel forged tonfa with the name "Rock Lee" inscribed in it.

Sakura was surprised for so far no armor or weapon had resisted a single blow from her halberd and so got into a more serious battle stance.

"The Heavens call for me, the land call for me, the people call for me! And here I am! The Noble Green Beast Rock Lee! Prepare to fall foul Uzumaki! You'll pay for what you did to Ten-Ten!" screamed a black haired man in quality shiny green armor.

At that Sakura unconsciously replied "That was Naruto, not me!"

In that moment the two halberdiers by Sakura's sides tried to cleave Lee who blocked their strikes with his tonfas and pushing them up made a summer jump backwards delivering two powerful kicks to them.

Sakura shook her head and swinging her halberd swiftly went to split Lee by the waist but the warrior shielded himself with a tonfa and rolling with the blow got into Sakura's guard going to strike her with his other tonfa managing to deliver a powerful direct blow to her stomach that if not for the thicker high quality armor would have doubled over without air.

Sakura took a step backwards and shortening her grip on the halberd went for swifter blows against Lee but not mattering how terribly fast she was with the heavy weapon, Lee was way faster with his nimble armor and weapons and managed to deliver a barrage of strikes on Sakura who was beginning to feel the toll of so many impacts.

"You fight well Uzumaki warrior, it'll be an honor to best you in fair combat!" loudly declared Lee with a salute from his tonfas earning a frustrated scream from Sakura who went on even harder to the attack.

Lee once more spun into Sakura's guard but this time had to block a powerful knee strike that actually made him reel back a bit.

Sakura took the chance and with even greater speed lifted her halberd over her head and brought it down on a wide arc against Lee who barely managed to block it with his tonfas.

With a clang of steel, Lee's tonfas split while Sakura's halberd's edge splintered leaving it a wreck of a weapon but still more than what Lee had to defend himself.

"Go away" growled the now grinning Sakura but to her disappointment Lee drop them without a thought and got into a hand to hand combat stance.

"A true warrior learns not to depend on weapons alone but his youthfully trained body as well!" said Lee placing a hand behind his back and extending his other in a flexed arm.

Sakura growled "I warned you!" and charged with the steel wreck of her halberd at Lee who moved even faster this time and spinning into her guard before she could react he grabbed the edge of her chest plate and was about to pull likely to throw her over his shoulder but with widened eyes let go and jump beyond Sakura's reach.

"M-M-My deepest apologies! I didn't intend to touch you there!" apologized Lee bowing low several times in the blink of an eye.

"What?" wondered Sakura for Lee had barely grazed her chest plate.

"You are a girl and a man isn't supposed to touch you so improperly! I am very sorry!" said Lee bowing again.

"Wait a moment! We have been fighting all along, why stop now?" replied an angry Sakura.

"Well, I didn't knew you were a girl…Oh gods and I hit you so many times! I am sorry!" said Lee again.

Sakura's anger was replaced by doubt and asked "Wait a moment, you didn't knew I was a girl until now?"

"Yes, I thought you some sort of rampaging ogre and went to youthfully defeat you…" said Lee with honesty on his face.

The next moment Sakura moved faster than the eye could follow and delivering a righteous punch to Lee's head and burying it in the ground she huffed and continued her march by her halberdiers who now knew another reason to respect and fear their captain.

"Thinking me an ogre, the nerve of that freak!" muttered Sakura as she went about grabbing a new halberd from a fallen comrade.

**At the center of the Uzumaki Army**

Naruto had greeted with a loud howl the coming of the heavily armored Akimichi warriors who entered the fray with broad shields and heavy maces, marching from below the slope that reached the plateau.

Naruto had turned back to the battle to see a screaming desperate looking Hyuuga warrior who came running at him with his blade raised high above his head as to deliver a powerful blow at him.

But Naruto cocked his head slightly confused over why the warrior was running so slowly but paying it no mind he just slashed the blade of his spear across the warrior's wrists cutting his hands off while the blade fell behind him.

The warrior's eyes had gone wide with horror but Naruto barely gave him time to register the blow by piercing his throat with a quick thrust that exited just as swiftly.

Naruto turned his attention to a Hyuuga spearman who was pushing at an Akimichi shield and by taking advantage of the angle, Naruto thrust his spear underneath the warrior's arm going easily into his chest and rupturing his heart in two.

Naruto pulled the still shiny spear out and saw in time how a trio of obviously scared Hyuuga soldiers came at him with their spears aiming for his belly. Naruto smiled and sliding his hand on the spear drew a wide arc with it making it sing in the air in front of the Hyuuga soldiers who stopped as if stunned by something, only to have their throats open up with a fountain of blood.

Naruto laughed for some reason and with that laughter jumped into the pressed mob of the Hyuuga army thrusting, slashing and smashing with his spear in a blur of movement that soon had the Hyuuga scream in terror.

**On the Hyuuga Army**

Neji had at last recovered his composure after the shock of seeing his army surrounded and on the backdrop.

Neji saw he still had sufficient men to turn the tide in his favor but unfortunately his horn blower was dead and his horn shattered by the arrow that killed him.

Neji though was beginning to reform the reserve forces he had with him and was about to press for the rear where he would link up with Lee to break through the Nara cavalrymen and give his army a route to fallback and counterattack.

He was about to shout the advance but a horrible scream called his attention back to the front of the battlefield where in the distance he saw bright red arcs being drawn in the air amidst a retreating mass of soldiers who had the worst fear he had seen in his life etched on their faces as they ran past his reserved no longer armed and some having loosened parts of their armor making a mockery of the Hyuuga discipline.

Neji managed to see a blue cape moving beneath the red arcs and immediately knew that the warrior was none other than the flamboyant Naruto Uzumaki.

Neji growled with a curse on his lips but soon smiled when he noticed that Naruto had been greedy in his fighting and had left far behind his forces.

"This is where I turn the tide! Truly fate is on my side!" furiously thought Neji as vigor filled him and drawing his masterfully crafted blade spurred his horse into a charging run shouting "Out of my way, the monster is mine!"

Hyuuga gratefully parted at him making a relatively wide circle that cleared enough space for Naruto to be left alone standing atop a dead soldier with his unblemished spear buried deep in its chest.

Neji stopped his charge the moment Naruto turned sharply at him barely observing him from atop his high collared blue cape that right now was of a darker tone.

Neji didn't knew why he had stopped his charge but recoiled bad on his mount when Naruto stood up removing his spear from the soldier and turned to face him.

Except for his blade, every single inch of Naruto was splattered with bright warm blood that immediately made the Hyuuga around him cry in dismay clearly their spirits broken.

But what really had shaken Neji was the look in Naruto's blue eyes that now resembled two wells of icy water with no bottom.

Neji wondered what horror had taken over Naruto but he guessed that for someone to bring down a wall on his enemies and cowed the Sarutobi into servitude, that person had to be a living breathing demon of the ancient tales.

Neji still avoided looking into Naruto's eyes for he felt a strange feeling of foredoom that chilled him deeply, spurred his white horse forward.

The horse recoiled first by standing on its back legs but finally obeying its master began a furious charge that Neji found odd of his beast. Neji though pulled his larger than average curved blade and aimed it at the immobile Naruto

Naruto smiled without showing his teeth and spinning his spear as if it weighted nothing he spread his legs apart and with a sharp thrust he pierced the armored chest of Neji's mount stopping it on the spot with a screeching wail of pain and death.

Neji's blade had barely made a small cut on Naruto's cape when he was surprisingly thrown from his horse landing painfully on his back and having his lungs being emptied of air.

Neji got back on his feet as quickly as he could gasping and coughing for air. He quickly raised his blade into a defensive stance but was frozen on the spot as his eyes focused on his enemy.

Naruto was still standing in front of Neji's now dead horse with his spear still deeply buried in the animal's chest. Amazingly he had not been run down by the heavy beast nor had his spear shattered by the force of the impact.

Naruto caressed the head of the animal resting on his shoulder and twisting his spear pulled it out still unblemished as if no amount of blood could ever stain its edge.

Naruto turned to face Neji who was observing him with a mixture of awe and dread, but ignoring that he adopted a fighting stance and smiled again once more.

Neji's fury rose to unknown levels and screaming he threw himself at Naruto in a flurry of slashes, thrusts, and feints.

Neji was truly a master swordsman but no matter how fast or how cunning he was Naruto was parrying his every attack and ignoring his every feint.

Naruto blocked Neji's final slash with a strong hit with the haft of the spear and cocking his head began his own assault on Neji who adopting a Hyuuga posture of defense could barely block the lightning fast moves of Naruto, and he did so more out of instinct than actual thought.

After several seconds of Naruto's assaults that Neji felt like hours, Naruto finally landed a blow to Neji's stomach with the other point of his spear making him stagger with his blade held up.

Naruto spun his spear again but this time he wasn't smiling, he was now frowning with an expression akin to disappointment.

Neji wondered why but was surprised when Naruto rose his spear high and with greater speed brought it down striking Neji's blade and making it explode in several shards of razor sharp steel.

Neji fell to the ground covered in shallow cuts from his destroyed blade and seeing himself unarmed and unaided by the horrified soldiers he saw how Naruto began to slowly cover the ground between them with his spear pointed low and still perfectly undamaged.

"No…this can't be, I was fated to win, to rule the Land of Fire by my father and place the Hyuuga on the top of the clans!" angrily thought Neji observing all around how the battle was now beyond saving.

"How can it be? Unless" began to think Neji when a dark chuckle from Naruto forced him to look back at Naruto.

"Fate is a bitch, huh?" darkly chuckled Naruto as he grabbed his spear with his two hands.

"No! Lee help me! It can't end here! Not like this!" screamed Neji scuttling back away from Naruto but not fast enough.

Just as Naruto pulled back his spear to end Neji's life a wide shadow crossed above Neji and suddenly Naruto was no longer in front of him and was rolling around in the ground with a large man in Uzumaki custom armor.

Naruto roared wildly but was silenced by a devastating crossed punch to the jaw that made his eyes flutter and then close.

Getting up from Naruto and making sure to part him from the spear, Zabuza Momochi turned to Neji and said "You better end this before it turns into a massacre"

A terrified but tremendously relieved Neji nodded his agreement and scurried to find a new horn and have the still risen Hyuuga banners taken down.

**AN: Done! Boy, am I on fire or what?**

**I know this chapter turned out to be quite bloody by the end but I assure that this is as gory as it will get and we won't be seeing a scene like this again (probably), after all this is a humor/romance story and it's not nice to be misleading.**

**But it was important for at the early moments of this story I introduced the Kyuubi no Kitsune Spear as a potent and cursed weapon to be wielded with supreme force of will. And here is the result of wielding it lightly.**

**On the next chapter we will have the aftermath of the battle but don't relax too much yet for I have a very nasty surprise waiting our heroes.**

**As always I welcome helpful criticism, suggestions and questions.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	17. Bird of Carrion

**Chapter 17: Bird of Carrion**

The Battle began to subside quickly once loud horn blows signaled the Hyuuga defeat and with the lowering of Neji's banner the Uzumaki, Three Brothers' army cheered thunderously in recognition of an astounding victory that no one just hours before considered possible.

The Hyuuga began to drop their blades in front of the advancing Uzumaki who picked them up and loaded them unto wagons brought from the rear and large columns of wounded soldiers began to withdraw from the field and back to the sides where surgeons fought to save lives or got to cut limbs before the rot festered their wounds.

Sakura's Halberdiers having being the unit with lesser losses took to guard the rear of battlefield to warn in case of coming Hyuuga reinforcements but so far the field seemed cleared which allowed them to finally rest.

Sakura had wanted to go back and check on Naruto and the others but a strict Shikamaru compelled her to stay while he went to check on the rest of the generals and the reforming of the troops.

Right now she was grimacing at the sight of her shattered halberd, which was the one she had been using since she took to weapons training for the first time.

"I'll have to get a new one forged to better specifications…" angrily thought Sakura while the memory of the green clad warrior came back at her and she wondered if the guy survived the battle after she grounded him with a sucker punch.

Something at the back of her mind told her that the guy was just fine for his skull felt as thick as Naruto's.

As one of her soldiers gave her a gourd of fresh water brought from the rear, small at first but growing in sound, a clamor began to spread through the victorious soldiers.

Sakura got up in time for a sweating large halberdier of her unit come running at her and with stricken eyes knelt before her and with doubt said "My Lady, Lord Naruto seems to have been wounded…Captain Zabuza has taken him away from the battlefield but men are saying he seemed pale as a…they say he isn't moving and is unconscious"

"W-What? Are you sure? Did you saw him?" asked an increasingly panicking Sakura who felt her knees grow weak.

The halberdier rose his sweating face and said "No my Lady, I didn't see him, I managed to see his banner withdraw from the field of battle with a large entourage of Nara riders going at full speed away from the battlefield"

Sakura was about to break into a desperate run after Naruto but an ominous horn blew in the distance stopping her and drawing the attention of the entire surviving army that was still withdrawing from the field.

Sakura turned to look that on the far side of the plateau in the direction of where the Hyuuga lands rolled on and she could barely believe what her eyes told her. For coming at charging speed, 15,000 riders in black and red armor made their way towards bloodied and tired forces of the Uzumaki and the Hyuuga.

The riders came at them with dark blue banners with a white circle with the symbol of the Uchiha was displayed.

After several moments of not being able to believe their eyes suddenly cries of alarm and shouts of warning flew through the entire length of the field

Sakura wanted with all her heart to run by Naruto's side and be certain that he was well and alive but it didn't took a genius to figure out the potential massacre the Uchiha could unleash on them if not stopped.

The Uchiha could end all of their enemies in one single swoop and though she had no idea where they had come from this wasn't the time for questions.

Many of the warriors on the field began to rout disorderly before the coming doom but Sakura grabbed a new halberd and calling her halberdiers to stand she ordered them all in a thick line that would give the cavalry a pause and perhaps buy enough time for the retreating forces to reach a safer place and perhaps mount an appropriate defense for cavalry was not suited for drawn out conflict and such a large charge would leave their horses tired.

Still she would be grossly outnumbered for she only had 2,000 halberdiers still standing to face the enemy.

Zabuza rode all the way to Sakura who was currently forming up her ranks and said "Time to go girl!"

"I won't if I am not here to lead them my men will break quickly and the rest of the armies will be slaughtered" replied Sakura fixing the plates of her armor in place and hefting the halberd in her hands.

"Then I'll lead them, you take the horse and go back to the kid" said Zabuza getting nearer to Sakura.

"How is he, what happened to him?" asked Sakura hurriedly.

"Don't know, suddenly the kid left his bodyguards behind and went on a killing spree unlike anything I had seen in my life. He was about to kill the Hyuuga Lord but I stopped him and knocked him out, but afterwards he wouldn't wake up and he got very cold and pale. The Nara got him on a horse and took him away to get a doctor" quickly explained Zabuza with his gaze fixed on the coming wave of Uchiha riders.

Sakura had many questions coursing through her mind but there was no time and with long sigh she said "Go back and look out for him. You are a great warrior but you aren't any good against cavalry and these are my men. I am going to protect Naruto's dream and that's final"

Seeing that there was no argument Zabuza lifted his blade in a respectful salute and said "Just don't die, the kid will skin me if something happens to you!"

And with that he rode off making sure that no one was getting left behind.

Sakura nodded and taking her position at the front of the formation she arranged them in a powerful defensive stance that with any luck would pause the charge and make it lose its momentum.

The Uchiha quickly closed the gap at a thunderous pace but otherwise didn't seemed concern for the forest of Halberds pointing at them.

Sakura noticed the commander at the front of the riders who held a black hilted blade aloft and wore a winged helmet with hawk feathers on it.

"Stand firm Uzumaki warriors! We won't lose today's victory to these opportunistic bastards!" shouted Sakura above the roar of the charging horses.

**On the Uchiha Cavalry Host**

So far everything had gone according to his bold strategy but now a relatively small host of warriors were assembled to face his charge.

Sasuke cursed a bit for he would lose time and momentum if he just avoided them and if he wanted to end this quickly taking out Naruto, Neji if he was still alive and the Three Brothers was his best chance.

So getting behind the first lines of his riders he allowed the heavy lancers to take point and smash asunder the enemies in front and hopefully trample on them and then continue the pursuit.

Sasuke made signals with his blade that the rest of the captains mimicked and the heavy lancers took the front while the rest of the cavalry slowed their advance and readied themselves to finish whatever remained after the heavy lancers made their pass.

But things didn't go as planned for the forward cavalry units crashed into a unit of heavy infantry with spear like weapons that killed many of his lancers at first.

Upon approaching the disaster Sasuke signaled with his sword and the riders split into two and began to encircle the infantry who at the command of an officer formed a circle unto themselves and closed ranks offering heavy steel to their opponents.

Sasuke saw why his lancers had failed for these men were thickly armored and held equally heavy and sturdy weapons that were a rarity in Clan armies.

Seeing the retreating forces get out of his grasp he called forth for the mounted archers to let fly their arrows on these obstacles while he gathered the rest of his cavalry and made way for the fleeing enemies.

But somehow the enemy captain sensed his purpose and quickly broke formation and had his men make a quick assault on several horsemen too slow to move out of the way and soon the wails of dying horses and riders reached Sasuke's ears.

"I'll make you pay for that" growled Sasuke and with his blade signaled his riders to begin encircling the enemy while his archers tried to drop them but to his frustration the thick armor of the enemy deflected the majority of the arrows though some did fell having their necks or faces struck or burying themselves in arms or legs rendering them useless.

Sasuke then ordered his fighting cavalry forth to make quick charges and bring down even a greater number.

Once more he was about to leave a detachment to deal with these pests but sensing his purpose the captain led a furious charge of infantry in his direction albeit losing a lot of men in the process to arrows and blades in their unprotected backs.

Still the tally of riders the captain was taking down was quite impressive but against so many even its prodigious strength began to falter and Sasuke noticed smiling at the opportunity to end this once and for all.

Sasuke rode onwards against the captain and with quick slash he expected to decapitate him but to his surprise the captain ducked and if not for the speed of his horse, would have buried its weapon on his back.

Sasuke spun his horse and observed that the fleeing forces were now beyond a safe distance to run them down and cursing loudly he got off from his horse and approached the captain who still had a couple of men standing by her side.

"You ruined my day so I am going to give you the honor of being felled by my avenging blade…"hissed Sasuke dropping his helmet to the ground and undoing his black cape.

But as he took a step towards the dirty captain he immediately recognized the face of Sakura who seemed wild, tired and defiant at the same time.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke in honest surprise.

"Last time I checked…"hissed Sakura not dropping her guard at all and apparently ready to sell her life dearly.

"I never thought you would be a warrior…" said Sasuke going through many possibilities.

"What made you think that, the hair?" said a cynical heaving Sakura.

"To be honest yes, mostly" thought Sasuke averting his eyes and earning him a growl from Sakura who probably guessed the same.

Coughing and sheathing his blade Sasuke spread his arms and said "Surrender and you'll be treated with honor and your wounded tended for…I won't ask again"

Sakura looked sideways and saw that she was already surrounded by archers with arrows trained on her head and spears ready to impale her. She would never get even a step close to Sasuke.

"Are the rest of my army away?" asked Sakura getting back to back with her surviving men.

Sasuke seemed annoyed and whispered "Yes, they are, thanks to you…"

Sakura sighed in relief and dropping the halberd said "Then we surrender to you Lord Uchiha…"

Sasuke nodded to his men and picking his helmet back he got on his horse and cursed as he saw that the enemy army had reformed lines and though battered by the battle still presented more than what his cavalry could handle without infantry of their own.

"You live for today…" thought Sasuke while signaling his forces to turn around and leave the battlefield.

**At the Uzumaki War Camp**

Ino dismounted from her horse after seeing how swiftly Naruto's banner had entered the encampment and knowing that something was amiss she went for the tent where several Nara riders and Uzumaki warriors entered hurriedly with worry deeply etched on their faces.

When she entered, she screamed at the bloodied, pale and unmoving form of Naruto laid on a table as warriors got to unclasp his armor with as much haste and care as they could.

Ino almost threw herself at Naruto but Chouji caught her and hugged her close to his body while Shikamaru stepped in front of her blocking the grim sight of Naruto.

"Is he?" gasped Ino beginning to hyperventilate.

"No, he's just unconscious, the blood isn't his neither" quickly said Shikamaru with the most serious expression he could muster effectively giving Ino pause.

Feeling tremendously relieved Ino breathed in and tapped Chouji to let her go.

"Nevertheless he isn't right; for nothing we do seems to rouse him from his sleep and his body temperature and heart beat are dropping quickly" said Shikamaru taking a quick glance over his shoulder to see how Naruto was doing.

"What happened?" asked a much worried Ino trying to pry glances at Naruto but Shikamaru avoided it.

"We don't know, I am still asking. Maybe he was poisoned or something" said Shikamaru making way for a large group of medics from the Three Brothers and the Uzumaki.

The doctors quickly took warm towels and cleaned Naruto's limp body from all the dirt and blood at the same time as they examined every inch of his body to check for cuts or scrapes that could be the origin of the Lord's current state.

But to their amazement and that of every army officer his body was unblemished for not a single bruise was present.

Shikamaru stepped front and asked "Is he alright?"

The first doctor nodded to his partners and said "He isn't even injured beyond the punch he suffered on the jaw. And there's no sign of poisoning to him, at least none that we know of"

"Nevertheless his body heat is dropping and so is his heart rhythm, if this continues his body will shut down and he'll die" explained the doctor.

"What do we do?" asked Chouji.

"For the meantime I say keep him as warm as possible, take him to his tent and light braziers all around him. It should help slow whatever is happening to him" advised the doctor.

Shikamaru turned to Chouji who nodded and started to bark orders as to have Naruto moved and the doctor's orders obeyed.

Shikamaru then stepped out with Ino in tow.

"Where are you going? We won" said Ino as she kept looking back to the tent.

"The Uchiha are here, they tried to run us down with a massive cavalry attack but…" began to say Shikamaru but he got silent.

"But what? What happened?" asked Ino sounding more demanding.

"Sakura covered our retreat with her halberdiers and right now I am going back to see what happened" said Shikamaru quickening his step towards his waiting horse.

With Shikamaru gone Ino turned to where several officers were carrying Naruto's body over to his personal tent.

"Sakura…" whispered Ino in disbelief as she suddenly felt an immense sadness for Naruto who would wake up to the terrible news.

Following the officers she got ahead into the tent first and prepared Naruto's bed for the men to bring him in.

As soon as Naruto was lain on the bed though he began to moan in obvious pain and have little convulsions.

"Doctor!" screamed Ino trying to place her hands on the restless Naruto's forehead.

"Bring his spear" declared a strong female voice that caught everyone by surprise.

Ino rose her sight and noticed Kushina Uzumaki entering the tent with purposeful strides with a steely gaze about her and an obviously surprised Hinata who immediately brought her hands to her mouth upon seeing Naruto.

My lady, the Lord needs rest…" began to say a doctor but Kushina lifted a hand and demanded again "His Spear, now!"

At that Zabuza entered holding the spear in a rolled banner and said "Here, watch it though is cold as the northern seas. Burned my hand when I grabbed it"

Kushina nodded thankfully and holding it with her bare hands removing the banner and though she winced, she placed it with the tip pointing upwards while everyone gasped at what they saw for the red jewel placed at the blade of the spear was glowing with an angry light.

Everyone made a quick prayer to protect themselves from this otherworldly device but Kushina took a seat by the now much calmer and serene Naruto.

Cupping his face with care she said "Everyone out, except for Ino and Hinata"

Some officers complained at first but seeing the fierce look in Kushina's eyes just bowed respectfully and withdrew.

Kushina placed the spear behind Naruto's bed and then covered her son's body with thick furs from many animals.

"W-Will he be alright?" dared to ask Hinata trying to avoid the glow from the Spear's jewel.

"That depends entirely on him" replied Kushina taking a seat by Naruto's bedside.

"Why?" asked Ino cursing at the fell weapon.

"The Spear is an ancient artifact that no one really knows where it came from. Most stories place it as one of the legendary artifacts crafted by Master Roku eons ago when he earned the favor of the gods and became one himself. But envying his creations they stole them and used them to try and win the throne of heaven. The war turned them all into demons and the king of heaven threw them to the earth. Roku hating what his creations brought to heaven threw them down to be lost forever" explained Kushina an ancient legend familiar to many in the world.

"But this weapon, does it mean that it's a godly one?" asked an amazed Ino.

"Impossible to know what's true or legend. But those weapons are very real and have reared their devastating power on the world across history. The Uzumaki acquired one of such weapons many centuries ago but none of its warriors used it more than a couple of times and always procured to return it to the vaults" explain Kushina while lighting a little incense burner with a sweet fragrance.

"Then why allow him to wield such a weapon for so long?" asked Ino with sudden anger at Kushina for endangering him like this.

Kushina in turn returned her an intimidating gaze that gave Ino pause and made Hinata panic a bit.

"As a mother is my duty to make sure my son was safe, and by giving him the mightiest weapon in clan I fulfilled my duty. But as a member of her clan, it was also my call to see if he truly could accomplish his dreams" said Kushina softening her face and beckoning both girls to approach him.

"The weapon has a soul of itself as some warriors like to believe of their blades. But this one is a weapon that judges its master before long, that's why it was brought forth so rarely" said Kushina.

"T-Then what's going to happen?" asked Hinata sitting gently by Naruto's bed.

"Naruto's mettle will be tested and if he is deemed strong enough, will rise from this trance…But if he's not then the spear will claim his soul and he will die. And if that comes to be I'll end my own life" said Kushina with a bit of emotion at the end.

"M-My Lady…" breathed out Hinata.

"Is there anything we can do to help him if even a little?" asked a frustrated Ino.

Kushina smiled at the girl's concern for her son and said "You two stay here with him, keep him warm and with company. I bet he would be happy to have you by his side no matter what happens"

With that Kushina got up and began to walk away but Ino stopped her and said "Aren't you going to stay with him?"

Kushina laughed a bit and said "I trust in my son to come through, after all he'll need to rescue Sakura afterwards. Besides, I don't think my son wants me around when he is with his girls, that would make him a very naughty boy whom I would have to kill"

Ino blushed a bit while Kushina walked outside.

Ino sighed and turned around to see Hinata beginning to undress and with a great blush she almost screamed "W-What the hell are you doing Hinata?!"

Hinata observed Ino a bit confused and replied innocently "But Lady Kushina told us to keep him warm and in company"

"But why are undressing for?!" accused Ino directing a finger at Hinata.

"Huh? To keep him warm of course. Kiba once told me that in the north when it got very cold and there was little fire available, families imitated their dogs and slept together in the same bed to share their heat" said Hinata not seeing the problem with her actions.

"That dog breath was probably trying to get Hinata to sleep with him naked…" angrily thought Ino with a clenched fist.

But seeing Hinata further undressing she sighed and poked her head outside the tent and told the soldiers there "Don't you dare to get in without our consent! Do so and I'll personally cut you two to pieces!"

The soldiers straightened up and saluted to Ino who huffed satisfied and closed the folds of the Tent's entrance.

Ino then with a red face approached Naruto's bed and observing his sleeping face she even got redder and undid straps of her archer light armor dropping it with a clang to the ground while Hinata was already in her undergarments observing Ino with a smile of content.

Ino slowly but surely got all of her clothes away until she was in her panties, for she didn't wore a bra that day, and covering her body from Hinata's eyes.

"Won't you undo your hair Ino? If you don't it might get damaged in the bed" said Hinata.

Ino growled a bit and undid her long pony tail allowing her hair to fall neatly behind her and looking at the pleased Hinata she said "You seem to be awfully happy with all this…"

"Well, I think that this would have made him very happy and so I think he somehow will feel our support" said Hinata removing the furs and getting into the bed beckoning Ino to join her.

Ino sighed and also got into Naruto's bed pulling the covers to keep him warm.

Hinata entangled herself with Naruto as gently as she could but Ino was on the other side carefully avoiding making contact with Naruto's dormant body.

Hinata observed her and said "What are you doing Ino? That way you won't give enough warmth to him"

Ino blushed harder and turning on Naruto placed her right leg on Naruto's own and slid his right arm under her neck resting her head on his shoulder.

Closing more distance she yelped when her breasts touched his chest but relaxed and hugged him across his chest.

Hinata smiled and resting her head on his left shoulder she mimicked Ino's position.

Ino turned to see Naruto's face and whispered "You better appreciate this…"

And if in cue Naruto drew a tiny barely visible smile.

**At Castle Fugaku's Legacy (Formerly Castle Sky Watcher, home of the Hyuuga)**

Sasuke had already shed much of his armor and was pacing around in front of a bound Sakura Haruno who was sporting heavy iron cuffs for she cut the ropes and broke the wooden ones.

"So it seems the Uzumaki won the day…I thought him a deviant dobe but it seems there's more to him than meets the eye…" said Sasuke finally seating down in front of Sakura who had been washed by his maidens and given a white simple kimono.

"He is a deviant though…" thought Sakura with a little grimace.

"So the Hyuuga are no longer a threat, though I expected to find Lord Hiashi in the prison cells or at least his grave. Well no matter, the Hyuuga are finished one way or another…" thought Sasuke.

"I imagine that you won't willingly tell me how many are in the Uzumaki army do you?" asked Sasuke taking a glance at the now more civil looking Sakura.

"You imagine right…" said Sakura not seeing him to the eyes.

"No matter, I imagine that at the most he'll have about 15,000 soldiers left after the battle and some 35,000 soldiers from the Three Brothers and the Sarutobi…" said Sasuke analyzing Sakura's face in search of some confirmation to his suspicions.

"You people won't stand against my 80,000…" said Sasuke in a satisfied hiss that actually drew a breath of emotion from Sakura.

Sasuke then got to observe the landscape through the balcony of the Hyuuga Clan's castle Leader's room.

From up there he observes how his banner flew on the wind making sure they reminded his new vassals who was their master.

Out of spite for past offenses he had stone made Hyuuga effigies destroyed by captured soldiers and servants too stubborn and stupid to fall in line with the reality of conquest.

For Sasuke had literally rallied every single fighting hand in the Uchiha lands to march on to war and the conquest of the last victory.

He had managed to gather 80,000 warriors and splitting it in half he had taken advantage of the Hyuuga's sudden war with the Uzumaki to sneak in through their back door and smash their few poorly garrisoned fortresses in quick and devastating surprise attacks that fell more to the shock than actual fighting.

He had come to the Hyuuga's main castle and took it with little to no resistance only to soon take all of his cavalry detachment and lead it southwards hoping to catch nearly all of his enemies bloodied and exhausted but his gambit was thwarted by Sakura and her stubborn heavy infantry.

But it didn't matter; once he had secured his gains in the Hyuuga lands he would march this section of the army while his Clan's second army would strike from the north at the Three Brother's lands.

The plan would further divide his enemies making them even less in number and in no time smash them asunder and at last have the freeway to conquer the whole land,

"Why you betrayed Naruto's trust?" drily asked Sakura from behind her testing the strength of her bindings.

"What? What are you taking about?" asked Sasuke taking a seat behind Hiashi's desk and placing his feet on them showing his little respect for the Clan's ancient history and tradition.

"Your brother Itachi promised peace and friendship with us, why betray that? Naruto never breaks his promises" said Sakura feeling irritated that the young man she met months ago acted in such a manner.

At the mention of his brother Sasuke lowered his feet from the boot and acquiring a deathly light to his eyes said "Don't you ever mention the name of my brother again, unless you like your head where it is…"

Sakura was about to argue further but seeing the truly lethal light in Sasuke's eyes and the black hilted sword on his hip she kept silent.

With a growl of nearly contained fury Sasuke rolled around his right shoulder and then with a growl he said "Whatever promise he made with Naruto is void and null. I am the Uchiha Lord now and my will is that of every Uchiha before me. No compromise, no trust, no weakness and no submission…"

Sakura took her gaze down and thought "But wasn't he the second prince? His father, Fugaku, was the Clan Lord and his elder…"

Sakura made the math and observing once more the now paler face of Sasuke she knew that something really bad must have happened for Sasuke to be the new Lord and so determined to conquer the whole of the Land.

"Then what do you want?" carefully asked Sakura observing her surroundings.

"What the Uchiha deserves…" growled Sasuke putting his hand over the pommel of his dreadful blade.

"And that would be…?" asked Sakura keeping her gaze fixed on the simple yet chilling blade on his hip.

"Rule of the Land of Fire…I am going to destroy our enemies, then march to the Imperial Capital and end the Senju once and for all so that no other ever dares to try and subjugate my people…" continued Sasuke turning more and more sinister in Sakura's opinion.

"We don't have to be enemies with you…"said Sakura averting her eyes from the coldness spreading in the room from Sasuke.

"Then submit to me…throw away your titles, your castles and your weapons and swear loyalty to the Uchiha in your name and that of every descendant you ever have…only then will you no longer be an enemy to us" replied Sasuke as if his voice came from a cold cave.

"Why?" asked Sakura unable to comprehend such a harsh demand.

"Because it is the lot of the Uchiha to be betrayed…We have been blessed with great intelligence, good lands, great strength and good arms for a war. Even if we were defeated first, we always found a way to come back and win the day" said Sasuke sounding less threatening.

"Those who serve us no matter how lowly always have a good life under our rule and good fortune is not only in war but in peace as well. We have been truly blessed by the gods…but" said Sasuke going somber again.

"But such prosperity comes at a price of course…for we were envied, hated for not suffering like others, resented for our victories and cursed for our wealth" continued Sasuke again placing his hand on the blade.

Before Sakura could make a question Sasuke closed the distance between them and from up close she saw that Sasuke's eyes were rimmed with exhaustion, sadness and anger, not to mention that his face had thin barely visible lines of tears.

"Every time we reached others in friendship they would try to take what was rightfully ours and when we faced the Senju they managed to make us grow tired of fighting…and in the process we out casted our mightiest leader…Madara Uchiha" said Sasuke giving his back to Sakura who now observed him with pity for she now understood that it wasn't ambition driving Sasuke but despair, fear and doubt.

"Lord Senju welcomed us into his empire and for a while we thought him to be a man worth following into a better future. We trusted him wholeheartedly and without qualms…" said Sasuke with enraged sadness.

"But then the Elemental Wars came and the first the Senju called to march was my people…my family, he asked them to die for him…"growled Sasuke with nothing but hatred in his voice.

"And in troves they died for his empire…" sighed Sasuke once more with sadness.

"The exiled Lord Madara seeing the plight of his people returned and even though no other Uchiha sided by him, he attempted to destroy Hashirama Senju and restore freedom to his Clan. But he failed though he at least shortened the life of that monster…" continued Sasuke moving his eyes in a predatory manner.

"But then his brother, Tobirama, was crowned and in obvious spite drove the empire into battle time and time again and leading my people from massacre to massacre" added Sasuke clenching his fists and trembling due to the hatred burning in him.

After a moment then his demeanor calmed down and said "Upon seeing such tragedies unfold over and over again my Clan began to understand the treachery we were subject to. Tobirama blamed Madara on his brother's shortened life and so took it out on his Clan"

"And answering our suffering, the gods ended the life of Tobirama Senju while fighting in the Land of Lightning. And that was a day of rejoice for it was the sign that we were meant to recover our freedom" said Sasuke with a smile of vindication.

"Lord Sarutobi was a competent leader and was a gentler ruler of the Land of Fire but being a disciple of the Senju he was bound to betray us again as we rebuilt our strength. But once more the gods smiled upon us and had Lord Sarutobi's power cut and at last we gained our freedom" said Sasuke feeling better and better as he retold the history of his Clan.

"We rebuilt our strength and came to understand that so many tragedies had been the result of our foolishness and so it was our penance for trusting others. Now we know our destiny and understand that the path to glory and the future is one we must tread alone" finished saying Sasuke.

Sakura understood why the Uchiha would think like that; though to put so much blame upon things others could barely control seemed unfair and disproportionate. The Uchiha should feel honored that so much trust was placed on them and that the Land of Fire survived thanks to their strength and sacrifice and that a lot of people is probably alive thanks to them…

But she also noticed that Sasuke was no longer the young proud, a bit awkward, foolish man she had met at the Imperial Capital where his greatest worry was finding presents for his loved ones.

Knowing that this could end badly she asked the obvious question "What happened to you?"

"Betrayal of the worst kind you can even begin to imagine…" whispered Sasuke drawing his long blade.

**Several Nights Ago At Castle Black Fire (Home of the Uchiha Clan)**

Fugaku raised his hand towards Itachi expecting his son to grasp it and accept his fate as an Uchiha but with visions of flame and steel, his eyes roamed the room for an answer to his doubts, until his eyes landed on a black hilted blade sheathed in a black scabbard mounted in a decorative rack.

Itachi observed his father with immense sadness etched on his face and taking a quick step evading his father, grabbed the blade and unsheathing it he slashed it towards his father who barely managed to understand what Itachi was doing when the implacably cold steel went through his neck.

Fugaku's mouth moved a bit and with wide eyes his body tumbled a bit dropping his father's head behind it before crumbling to the ground with a fountain of blood spraying Itachi forever marking him with such a terrible sin.

Itachi at this point was still holding the blade with such force that his knuckles were bone white.

Itachi's eyes went wide with the horror of his undeletable crime and soon started to hyperventilate unable of thinking of a solution for the mess he just created.

And if the gods themselves pointed an accusing finger at him and cursed him. Sasuke came running to the room with a large smile, and his face full of enthusiasm and excitement saying "Word from the Uzumaki father, they are…father…?"

Sasuke stopped and blinked several times for he first laid eyes on Itachi who was covered in a spray of a red liquid that marked his right side and framed his right black eye in a strange manner.

Sasuke's mouth moved but no sound came as he observed a crumbled body at Itachi's feet in a very large pool of the same dark red fluid that was being absorbed by the tatami of the floor.

Starting to breathe harder and harder Sasuke took a step forward and stumbling with something he fell into the pool of the red warm fluid.

Getting scared at it he scrambled back in panic but his hand grabbed something of a rough round shape but warm as well.

Sasuke turned and staring right back at him was the bewildered face of his father forever frozen in a last moment of dreadful realization.

Sasuke pushed the head away and turning to Itachi he began to ask "Brother Itachi…what happened? What…?" and his eyes felled on the long blade still held by his older brother.

Sasuke stumbled back at his feet with a nervous laugh and feeling his mind breaking apart lifted his left arm to reach Itachi who with wide horrified eyes turned his blade and with a powerful thrust pierced Sasuke on his right shoulder and pinned him to a wall.

Sasuke screamed but Itachi placed a hand on his mouth and hissed "Focus on the pain Sasuke, on nothing else! Just focus on it…"

"Itachi…" rasped Sasuke as he resisted the most intense pain he had ever felt on his life.

"Think of peace Sasuke, think of your family before you take a blade, think of the lives you would take with it, think of the people that will hate you for it, think of those you might defend with it, think of the future I am offering you" hissed Itachi at his brother's struggling barely conscious face.

"Learn of our history, don't make the same mistakes and free yourself from the past. I know it isn't easy but nothing worthwhile is" said Itachi twisting a bit the blade to keep Sasuke awake before the pain took him.

"I am leaving little brother…don't follow me, you'll never see me again I promise…I love you…" finally said Itachi leaving Sasuke impaled to the wall.

Itachi had left that night in complete silence and without anyone noticing but the Castle awoke a bit later when Sasuke's howl of pain and unknown anger split the night and brought nightmares to all who heard it.

The next day a forever changed Sasuke called for a muster of wrath with a bleeding shoulder and a blade stained with the most heinous crime.

**AN: Done again, this month is just my most productive so far!**

**So things are heating up and getting crazier by the minute, but I won't say more for I don't want to give in spoilers.**

**Returning to a topic I mentioned a couple of chapters ago, I began writing a lemon centric story based on the events of this story and I have to say that I am amazed at the stuff I wrote, if I am allowed to brag; for its quite nasty (good way), graphic and fun.**

**The story is based on this one's events but by no means is an alternate version for it only has lemons on it and I only make mention of the events better developed HERE.**

**I won't publish it soon due to the relatively small harem Naruto has collected so far and to the fact that this site blasts them on site and so far I haven't decided where I would for AFF has a format I don't like and Ficwad is little known and poorly administered.**

**I might just upload it so that everyone can download it on their own but for the time being is just a big maybe.**

**As always, I welcome helpful criticism, suggestions and questions.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	18. Naruto's Trial

**Chapter 18: Naruto's Trial**

Naruto opened his eyes and before him a huge battle was being fought in a valley beneath his position.

He raised his right hand and at his movement hundreds of riders charge on past him towards the exposing flank of the enemy formation.

His warriors were mostly dressed in black and dark blue armor while the enemy was uniformly dressed in red and brown light armor.

The riders struck them on the side and he felt an alien sensation of satisfaction at the escalating tally of enemies perishing by his command.

Noticing that he wasn't in command and unable to utter a single word he accepted this as some sort of dream.

Naruto turned his sight up and saw an Uzumaki Clan Banner flying above him though instead of the white it used to possess around the blue swirl symbol it was black.

He rode back to a close by encampment and there a heavily scarred man who seemed very familiar to him approach on a gray horse and bowing his head said "The Earth King is surrendering my Lord, he wants to discuss the terms of his rendition…"

Naruto laughed but unlike his rich warm laughter this was a rasping sound that brought displeasure to those around him.

"After all they finally surrender…tell him to die with honor on the field and if he wants a reason for my lack of mercy tell him to reflect on his sins and he'll have his answer…"Naruto growled with barely controlled fury.

The man seemed uncomfortable with that but as he wanted to comment on something a cold side stare from Naruto shut him up and clenching a fist he rode back to deliver the grim news to the enemy who would soon be slaughtered.

Naruto got off from the black skinned beast he mounted and grunting with pain from many wounds he backhanded the servant that came to help him stand.

Ignoring the flaring pain he entered his personal tent and sat in front of a bowl of cold water.

There Naruto almost recoiled at his own image for his hair, once gloriously golden and unruly, was the color of dried hay and seemed thinner than ever.

His eyes were no longer blue sapphires containing his unending spirit but nearly gray orbs hammered with violence.

But what took his breath was his face for it had two long lines running around his mouth and his eyes were rimmed with exhaustion, pain, and a myriad of other signs he couldn't place.

Growling at it he sunk his uncovered hands into it and washed his face a couple of times before looking for a towel that was handed to him.

"I think I ordered never to be disturbed here…"growled Naruto thinking of what punishment would befit someone so foolish as to disobey him.

"I think your wife can be given some slack your highness" said a female voice he thought to recognize but it was laced with similar tiredness as his own.

Naruto dried his face and saw a lithe woman dress with blue and gold with hair the color of silver in a long ponytail and baby blue eternally sad eyes. Her body was thinner than he remembered but still carried herself with elegance.

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto getting up and going to his arming rack.

"Just to tell you that the insurrection in Water has been put down…again…" said Ino taking a seat and sighing at the opportunity to rest her battered frame.

"You could have sent a rider to inform me, you didn't have to travel all the way here" replied Naruto without looking at her as he battled with his armor that was being stubborn on the hinges.

Ino didn't said anything and at last she said "You haven't returned home in 3 years…"

"So? I think you said you hated me and everything I was? Or I heard wrong back then?" asked Naruto finally getting free of his armor.

His body was still strong but now it was rugged and crisscrossed with scars of many sharpened objects.

"I spoke out of turn…I sent you many letters asking for your forgiveness" said Ino observing him with unending sadness.

"Didn't opened them…" said Naruto removing his greaves.

Ino seemed pained but not surprised and going to Naruto she tried to hug him from behind.

Naruto stiffened at first but little by little relaxed a bit and asked "Why are you here really?"

"To take you back home…The Capital grows restless with your lack of concern with the empire" said Ino carefully putting her head on his scarred back.

"Lack of concern?! Then what the hell have I been doing for the last 3 years if not securing its future?" growled Naruto getting off from Ino and going now for his wardrobe.

"The kingdoms of Earth were never really a threat to us…" said Ino not looking at her.

Naruto growled and donning a silky robe of dark red he said "Have you forgotten what they did to Chouji? I thought that from all the people you would be the happiest with this conquest!"

"I am tired Naruto…"pleaded at last Ino with tears in her eyes making Naruto huff in exasperation.

"This is the last war…my enemies are all dead at long last. Generals will take care of troubling regions and I'll go back to the capital to make those damn bureaucrats shut up already…" said Naruto feeling a breathtaking weariness.

"You always say the same…you have been saying it for the past 20 years since…" began to say Ino wiping her tears when Naruto grabbed her arm with his still impressive strength.

"Don't you dare say it…" threatened Naruto with an almost demented sight on his eyes.

Ino lowered her gaze and it rested on a golden locket in his chest.

"Can't you see what it has been doing to you after so many years? Yes we have a grand empire but how many of us remain?!" stood up Ino with an accusing tone at Naruto who held on to his locket and averted his gaze.

Getting angrier Ino said "Then I'll remember you! You, I and Konohamaru are all that still stands and how many of those who once embraced you like a brother turned on you?"

"They betrayed me…" said Naruto in defense.

"You betrayed them first…"countered Ino silencing him.

Naruto slumped his head and Ino tempering her anger sat by his side and placing a hand on his shoulder then leaned on him.

"Why are you still with me?" asked Naruto almost sounding timidly.

"I don't know to be honest…you have made me cry so much that I already forgot the sound of my own laughter. But I don't hate you yet…" said Ino kissing his shoulder softly.

"It's so late now…and I never had a…" said Naruto softly.

"You made a decision yet?" asked Ino going for a little vial in her dress pocket.

"Konohamaru will do I guess. I know he disapproves of me, so that will make a fine candidate to the job" said Naruto slowly rising his head.

"Then we can be done at last…" sadly said Ino taking a sip from the vial and then turning to kiss a surprised Naruto full on the lips.

Naruto at first reciprocated the kiss but feeling an acid liquid running down his throat he stood up looking at Ino with bewilderment.

"What have you done?!" asked as he felt his strength fading quickly.

"End it Naruto, just stop it, now come into my embrace and let us be done with the pain" said Ino spreading her arms with a smile.

Naruto's legs faltered and he fell into her embrace inevitably.

Trembling Naruto lifted his locket and in his last breath said "Sakura-chan…"

…

"No…" said Naruto in disbelief.

"How can it be?" asked Naruto as the image dispelled and he was thrown into the black with no lights at all.

"Such is the path you are in kit…innocence was once laced in your every dream but tragedy perverted it and with pain in your soul you spread pain to the rest of the world" said a dark deep voice all around him.

"No I would never…"said Naruto feeling himself engulfed in cold.

"Yes you will, you will betray your friends first by denying their help and then by slaying them with your own hands. For the path of monarchs is one of eternal paranoia and such a victim to it you'll be" laughed the voice increasing its sound.

"Never! My dream is not like that!" defied Naruto feeling the cold recede a little.

"You dream you say? Build a Castle and live with beautiful maidens was it? Such foolishness! No man like you ever comes to know peace and deep inside you know it!" retorted the voice further freezing Naruto who couldn't even see his own hands.

"There can be peace!" replied Naruto but this time the cold did not eased.

"And how much peace have you known since you started you quest?" asked the voice with a booming laughter at the end.

Naruto was about to answer but remained quiet.

"First the Three Brothers, then the Sarutobi's former lands and now the Hyuuga… And who's next? The Uchiha? Or perhaps the Elemental Lands beyond Fire? As you grow in power others will desire what you have and being the selfish man you are you won't give anything and in turn take everything from them!" said the man further pushing the cold into Naruto's soul.

"But I…" began to say Naruto feeling weaker and weaker.

"Have you ever stopped to ask your friends about what they want? You speak of making their dreams come true through yours but your dream only wants you sheltered from the rest of the world to enjoy the boon of your wars…What of the kingdom for Zabuza? The independence of the Three Brothers? The future of the Hyuuga? The subsistence of the Uchiha?" questioned the voice in an accusing tone signaling every single thing he promised and so far haven't delivered.

"You spoiled brat…have you even considered Sakura's dreams? Or for that matter those of Ino and Hinata?" asked the voice in a barely audible hiss.

That felt like the worst blow for Naruto and somehow the darkness seemed even more obscure.

"You just want to take them for your own benefit…you are the worst piece of scum this world has seen for at least the others were honest enough.

Naruto wanted to protest and scream that it was all lies but the peculiar thing of truth was that it was without rebuke and so sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness he asked at last "What should I do?"

The voice didn't laughed or growled this time and speaking with a level tone almost resembling pity it said "Let it end here…the world will continue to turn and things will go back to how they used to be…It will be as if nothing ever happened"

"And will there be peace?" asked Naruto feeling content and comfortable at last.

"Yes there will be" answered the voice sounding almost female this time.

"Good…" sighed Naruto feeling himself smile.

…

"You better don't die you idiot!" Naruto heard a familiar yet unknown voice say.

"Please don't go…" he heard another sob.

"What's that?" asked an awakening Naruto with curiosity to know the sources of such voice.

"Nothing, return to sleep" said the voice sounding a bit angry.

"You can't fail us you moron!" demanded the first female voice.

"You made me feel wanted for the first time…"sobbed the second again.

"Who are they?" asked Naruto feeling as if his eyes were opening.

"People you'll hurt if you wake up" replied the voice sounding angry.

"You gave me hope…" said the first voice with sadness leaking into her.

"You gave me a place to belong…"said the second amidst sobs.

Then nothing and Naruto was left wishing to hear more of the voices for they felt important and wanted to remember who where they.

"Sleep…"said the voice sounding less imposing and threatening.

"No, tell me who were they!" replied Naruto feeling stronger with every moment.

"Your hopes…sleep" answered the voice and this time it had lost nearly all its power.

But even though Naruto felt himself almost completely recovered he was still enshrouded in darkness and the cold began to creep into him again.

Then he heard a whisper that repeated itself stronger with each time and at last Naruto could hear it well.

"Please be well Naruto…Please be well Naruto…Please be well Naruto…" Naruto heard and somehow the cold began to go back and be replaced with increasing warmth.

"I'll smash you in the afterlife if you die before me!" finally a female voice threatened and at that Naruto perked up and yelled surprised "Sakura-chan!"

And with that the world exploded to light blinding Naruto where he stood and as soon as his sight recovered he saw in several bubbles his every memory and upon gazing them he began to recover them one by one.

He remembered his mom, his dear friends, his girls Ino and Hinata, his friends and at long last his dream.

Naruto steeled his gaze and searching for it he screamed "Show yourself!"

In a second a red fire appeared in front of him and with a mixture of an animalistic growl and the sound of fire being fanned it said "Fool! Don't you see that your dream will destroy them all?! You dying is the best thing that can happen to them!"

Naruto took a step forward that blew wind at the fire making it retreat, and said "You show me what would happen with a lesser man! I am Naruto Uzumaki and I never back out on my word! I'll have my castle full of beautiful maidens!"

He took another step and more wind gusted at the fire spirit that diminished substantially and said "I'll protect my friends, and honor my every single promise to them!"

He stepped again feeling like a giant as the fire kept decreasing in size, and added "And nothing and no one will change that!"

The fire diminished to a human like form that resembled a well-endowed woman with long flowing hair and smoldering ruby red eyes.

Naruto stopped walking and with a bright smile he said to the fire creature "But you did showed me a possible fate…and for that I thank you spirit"

"What?" hissed the spirit without a mouth and cocking its head.

"I have to somehow to stop being naïve and immature and make certain that my happiness does not clouds that of others. So I promise to you that if my dreams ever bring sadness to those I swore to love then I'll give you my soul then and there" said Naruto with a serene expression on his face.

The fire exploded again but quickly dimmed and said "You walk a very fine line Naruto of the Uzumaki…But you are the first in a very long time to interest me enough…so I'll lend you my power for a little longer…and may you manage to impress me further"

With that the fire floated at Naruto who at the sight of flame tried to step back but before the spirit touched him the flames banished and before he blacked out he observed a woman of bright almost orange red hair, ruby red slit eyes and thick whisker marks on her cheeks grinning wildly at him.

**At the Uzumaki War Camp**

"Huh?" groaned Naruto as his eyes opened for what it felt the first time in a long while.

He was looking to the roof of a tent and through some gaps noticed the morning sun barely illuminating the new day.

He sighed feeling incredibly relieved but also very warm and comfortable.

He attempted to move but felt that it was quite difficult as his limbs were being stopped with soft and warm bounds.

He lifted his head a little seeing that he was covered in many warm furs and when he turned to his right he observed the sleeping face of a blonde woman who he quickly identified as Ino though her hair was unbound giving her a more mature and kind look.

Feeling something incredibly soft thing touch his left, he turned and found the sleeping and drooling face of Hinata with had a creepy smile on it.

Naruto rested his head back again and tried to imagine how he had come to such a strange and quite joyous moment and as he was about to close his eyes and enjoy further he watched the Spear standing behind his bed and the tiny wooden fox strapped to it.

Naruto blinked once and with a start he sat upright throwing his furs away and the two sleeping girls to the side and shouted "Sakura-chan!"

Naruto got right back on his feet atop the bed and scanned his warm lit tent finding no trace of his lifelong friend and primary love interest.

"What the hell?!" asked Ino getting back up rubbing her head and removing long strands of hair from her face.

"What happened?" asked a still drowsy Hinata.

Both girls opened their eyes and went speechless at the sight of the fully awakened Naruto clad in his bright orange boxers standing on the bed with worried eyes.

"N-Naruto? Is that you?" asked an incredibly relieved Ino clasping her hands in thanks to the gods.

Hinata in turn exploded into tears and crying said "Wah! I was so afraid Naruto! I am so glad you are back to us!"

Naruto blinked and turned to his sides finally noticing the girls that were in his tent and going agape his face flushed red for Ino was only wearing her purple panties and Hinata was clad in white underwear.

Both girls realized too how they were dressed and both jumped into his bed and covered with the fur blankets with only their heads poking above.

Naruto shook his head and descended from the bed and turned to the hiding girls. Looking each in the eyes he then realized that it had been their voices that pulled him from the abyss of despair.

Looking at them with unbidden gratitude he said "Thank you girls, I promise to never let you down or make you suffer"

At that both girls went red and hid further under the furs until only their eyes remained above.

"So where's Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto stretching his back.

Ino lowered the furs and with a sad tone she explained what happened after the battle was won, on how the Uchiha descended in an opportunistic charge hoping to destroy them all without distinct and without Sakura's valiant stand they would have triumphed.

Hinata added that no news of her had been recovered so far and that her remains were yet to be found among the dead of the battlefield.

Naruto though seemed undisturbed by the grave news and with a confident stride went behind the bed and lifted the Spear which jewel no longer glowed angry but was steady and no longer threatening.

Ino almost jumped out of the bed to pry the Spear from Naruto but remembering her current nearly naked state prevented it but Naruto seemed perfectly fine and said "Don't worry, this one will no longer harm me"

Naruto placed it on a rack and walked to his wardrobe from where he began to get dressed.

"W-What happened?" finally asked Hinata poking her head out of the furs.

"I realized a couple of things and got the Spear to trust me a little longer" replied Naruto getting into his campaign clothes.

"It's alive?" asked Ino also uncovering a little.

"Something like that" answered Naruto slipping into a shirt.

"And what did you realized?" asked Hinata.

"That I am taking a lot of things and a lot of people for granted…And I made the promise to not lose myself, and not to fail you guys. I'll be happy by making you guys happy" said Naruto with a tone that sounded strange in him and it was because it sounded mature and grown up.

This got Ino a bit suspicious and said "Who are you and what did you do with Naruto?"

"What?" asked Naruto with an honest tone.

"You think he was possessed?" asked a suddenly panicked Hinata.

"Of course I wasn't!" said a troubled Naruto.

"Prove it!" challenged Ino kneeling on the bed and covering her body with the furs.

"How should I?" wondered Naruto when he clapped.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto in commanding voice.

"Yes!" replied Hinata dropping the furs.

"Remove Ino's panties!" commanded Naruto and immediately the already conditioned Hinata lunged for Ino and both wrestled a bit under the furs for a while until the black haired Hyuuga emerged victorious with Ino's last underwear.

Ino emerged and with teary eyes saw Naruto and said "It's you…not even demons are so shameless"

"Give them back Hinata…" said Naruto putting on his boots again.

Hinata complied and then turned to look back at Naruto who was now starting to get his armor back in place.

Finally getting his entire armor in place and clasping his cape around his shoulders Naruto turned to the girls and said "Once we finish all this…if you guys want…never mind…" and with that he opened the folds of his tent letting sunlight enter allowing them to observe the side of his face which now sported three thin black whisker like marks.

Naruto stepped out with his spear in hand making the two soldiers guarding his tent jump at the surprise and on that every single soldier, healer, and camp follower stopped on their tracks.

Naruto smiled brightly at them and saluting them amicably made the camp roar in triumph and cheer.

It didn't took long for Kushina to come rushing for her son though she came already dressed in the ceremonial suicide clothes making her son grimace and cry on the inside at her lack of trust in him.

Soon after Shikamaru, Chouji and others came to greet him and thank the gods though they were hesitant to talk of Sakura given her unknown status.

Naruto then had called for a gathering of Lords in his alliance to oversee the current situation once Konohamaru had arrived with fresh reinforcements and the rest of the Uzumaki force.

**At the War Council**

Naruto sat at the head of a long rectangular table with Shikamaru by his right and Konohamaru at his left.

On the length of the table the rest of his allies, friends and family stood though there was an empty seat left.

Everyone by now had heard the grim news of the fall of the Hyuuga lands and the actual size of the Uchiha army facing them.

By all accounts everything was against them for the battle with the Hyuuga had indeed been tremendously successful but also costly, in particular for the Uzumaki who lost around half of its force and from the remaining men, half were unable to bear arms due to injury.

The Uzumaki reinforcements from their southern holds made for an additional 10,000 soldiers but that brought the number of Uzumaki warriors to barely 16,000 in total.

The Three brothers were in process of bringing every warrior they could but due to the losses of the previous year the most they could gather was some 15,000 warriors from the three Clans.

Konohamaru had brought about 20,000 soldiers of the Sarutobi and said that another 3,000 warriors were on the way but wouldn't be in time for any significant battle with the coming storm.

In total the Uzumaki alliance could muster around 50,000 warriors of the different factions to the fore but the Uchiha counted with 80,000 warriors and from what rumors and refugees from the Hyuuga stated half of that force had taken over their Clan destroying any resistance.

Another force of Uchiha was on the march from the north in their heartlands with a host of 40,000 warriors led by veterans of the Clan.

"They have us on a tight spot for sure. If we pick to fight on the north they come from the west and if we defend the west they come from the north" said Inoichi earning nods.

"We have sufficient forces to face one army but they are probably coordinating their assault so we can forget about having some advantages, quite troublesome" said Shikaku.

"Not to mention that their superior compliment of cavalry makes them far more flexible and dangerous in battle" added Shikamaru at the end.

"Do we know who's the commander?" asked Naruto sounding disturbingly calm.

"I don't think it's Fugaku, he is more of a stubborn traditionalist who likes to use overwhelming forces to crush his enemies to make a statement" replied Shikaku.

"Itachi's cunning but this is too straightforward for him. This is strategy is incredibly ambitious, albeit a bit rash and adventurous" added Inoichi.

"Sasuke?" asked Chouza getting to the last of the possible candidates.

Everyone considered this but it sounded ludicrous that a child barely a man would be given reign of such a large Uchiha army without the guidance of an elder.

"How about we focus on where is the commander? If we get the commander the Uchiha will be headless and the other attacking force will at least falter in its advance" commented Ino from behind Naruto keeping her eyes him.

Naruto was about to speak when Kurenai spoke from outside the tent saying "My Lord Naruto. I have returned from my mission…nin"

Naruto got on his feet and with a bright smile that betrayed the seriousness of the gathering said "Go ahead, get them in here, this is also their concern"

The tent folds opened and in moments the humbly dressed Hiashi Hyuuga and his family entered gathering surprised gasps from the others.

Hinata almost jumped from her seat behind Naruto but a halting hand from Ino calmed her making her notice the serious expression of her father.

Hiashi, his brother and family stepped in front of Naruto and for long moments nothing and no one moved. That endured until Hiashi bowed low before Naruto with his family following suit with humble and equally thankful expressions.

"We don't have enough words to thank your kindness…my Lord. As a Lord I am humbled for your generosity and as a father…I can't express my gratitude for saving my family" said Hiashi with such honesty and emotion that it took the oldest lords by surprise.

"Don't thank me…thank Hinata. She asked me to save you in the first place" said Naruto beckoning Hinata to stand and approach.

"Your daughter has made me very happy and it would be an unforgivable crime to let her cry. But if you want to thank me anyway, you'll treat her as the honorable woman she is" said Naruto calmly.

Hiashi and his family turned to the shy blushing girl and though they seemed a bit set off over her revealing attire they went and hugged her not as members of a Clan but a joyous relieved family.

Naruto smiled and went to take back his seat ad when Hinata was done she retook her place behind him.

Hiashi and his family were about to leave but Naruto told them "You never were my enemy Lord Hyuuga, Neji was…so take a seat for there are warriors of your Clan that will need a leader in the coming days"

A servant approached two seats to the still unfilled table and with that Hiashi and Hizashi took their places while their wives and Hanabi sat behind them.

Before they began though Hizashi stood up and asked "My Lord, excuse me but…my son Neji, what was of him?"

"He is my prisoner, but I haven't decided what to do with him" replied Naruto making Hizashi nod thankfully.

After that brief exchange, the council went back to discuss how to better face the invading Uchiha for dividing the forces left them at a severe disadvantage in numbers and facing one army exposed their rear dangerously.

After long moments and some shouting Naruto turned to the map on the table and there he noticed something he hadn't considered before.

For the Uzumaki and the Uchiha shared a common trait, a seashore and near to that was the Castle Black Fire.

Zabuza largely uninterested in the arguments of Lords followed Naruto's gaze and coughing to silence everyone else said "Don't bother Kid…They may have inviting shores but there's a reason why foreign powers don't attack there or pirates raid. Their shores are filled with rocky reefs that has seen countless ships sunk"

This deflated Naruto a bit but immediately straightened up and said "So the great Zabuza is scared of a few rocks under the water?"

Zabuza slammed his hands on the table and getting up with narrowed eyes he growled "I fear nothing"

"Then you should be able to find a path through their shores, right?" asked a mischievous Naruto.

"Maybe…what's on your mind?" asked Zabuza with a shark grin.

"Well, we can't agree on how to face two large armies. So we fight one and get rid of the other!" declared Naruto smartly making his whole gathering explode in argument.

**Later at Night**

Naruto was back in his tent having dinner with his mother, Ino and Hinata after finishing the gathering and explaining his strategy to the Lords who one by one acknowledged was perhaps the best way…

Sitting together the four ate in silence though the women there felt uneasy at Naruto's apparent peace and to the fact that he hadn't once made mention of Sakura.

They also wondered about Naruto's new face marks and about what happened during his induced sleep.

At long last a worried Kushina said "Naruto…abut Sakura, we…"

Naruto stopped eating and said "Don't worry about her mom. She's alive and is tough enough to get through. I can't wait to ride in and have her kiss me and all for rescuing her!"

"H-How do you know she's alive?" asked a curious Hinata.

"I heard her" replied Naruto taking more ramen.

"How?" asked an impressed Ino.

"During the sleep…I heard you all calling to me" replied Naruto drinking some sweet tea.

"Oh…but she wasn't there with us" said Hinata thinking that maybe Naruto was dreaming.

Naruto turned to point at his spear and said "See the little fox tied to the point of her? She gave it to me as a gift and through it she reached me"

"My Son, you…spoke with the spirit of Kyuubi no Kitsune?" asked an astonished Kushina.

"Sort of, she spoke most of the time until I shouted her back and she released me…"said Naruto omitting the more shocking parts of his encounter with it.

"And was she the one who gave you those marks?" asked Ino pointing to her own cheeks as to pin them for Naruto.

Naruto stopped eating and with wide eyes he stood up with a lot of ramen inside his mouth and going for a mirror he observed the markings on his face.

Spitting everything in rage he turned to his Spear and shouted "What have you done to me?!"

The Spear's jewel shone as if mocking him.

**AN: Done!**

**Slow Chapter I know but it's one of those necessary ones for transitional purposes so bear with me.**

**I know some of you don't like the idea of a female Kyuubi, but don't worry, I won't be bringing her up often and when I do, it will be a brief moment. I just thought it was more on line with the story since if he is holding living Spear in his hands it would be nicer to think he's holding a girl.**

**So we are reaching the climax and conclusion of the story first elemental arc. So the question is, should I send him into the other elemental lands?**

**I know the answer is likely a big yes but I want to hear your opinions on it anyway as well as some good ideas for the countries and other lands such as army styles, architectures and of course the characters to encounter on them.**

**I am about to open an account on AFF to publish my lemon based story but as I said earlier, I want the story to reach a decent amount of girls first before I publish anything. I already have a title and four chapters written but I want more before starting to publish and then keep it up as the main story progresses.**

**I'll let you know when it's out for those interested in such "material"**

**As always, I am open to helpful criticism, suggestions and questions,**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	19. True Victory

**Chapter 19: True Victory**

"Winds of spring…not exactly my favorite but one rarely gets to sail on his terms if ever" thought Zabuza as he held on to the steer of his ship the "Ocean Cleaver"

During the last months of the previous year and before the snows of winter fell, Zabuza had gone back to the Uzumaki homeland and had taken over Gato's currently unattended fleet of ships.

Some ships had gone into disrepair and were sinking already while others were no good for an actual fleet. So from Gato's original rag tag fleet he had only kept a few large ships useful for trade and the rest he had supervised the construction of new ships.

For that purpose he had enlisted the aid of the now famed craftsman Tazuna to help him build his own original ships according to his own specifications of speed and agility rather than sturdiness as some simple minded admirals liked more for the size than the actual utility.

His ships were nowhere near those made in the Land of Water but should suffice for the mission today.

He had taken nearly 1,000 former pirates to be his navy personnel and had set sail on the lighter ships available.

He then sailed north staying far enough from the coast as not be seen by coastal fishermen and after nearly two days of sailing at the best wind they reached his destination according to sun and stars positions.

Through movements of his banner, a mean looking gray shark on a wave, he commanded his every ship to form a line behind his and to follow the path he would make with exact precision for their venture would be one of the most stupid and daring any pirate had ever attempted.

Then again he was no longer a pirate and this mission was no longer to sack little coastal towns but win a war that would decide the fate of a nation.

And it fell ill with Zabuza for he had never done anything for others except for himself and sometimes for Haku.

He could easily take his ships and sail for the Bony Crack Islands and with such a fleet and many men behind him he could conquer them all with ease and at last have his kingdom…but turning tail was not the way of Zabuza…

Shaking his head he spoke above the noise of the sea and asked "Haku, you see them yet?"

Haku who stood at the prow of the ship with his sharp eyes fixed on the sea didn't responded at first but before Zabuza yelled again he rose his hand indicating that they were at last within the coasts of the Uchiha and about to enter its dangerous teeth.

Zabuza signaled to the fleet to fall in line and do not break off.

Haku had been advised by Zabuza to look for the change in the water's coloring for darker waters were deep enough to sail through where the clearer ones indicated the presence of the reefs with its sharp ends that could snap boats as if they were made of tooth pickles.

Haku peered into the water and with his hands indicated to which side turn and in perfect synchrony Zabuza steered to comply.

And as such the fleet began its long peculiar travel through the reef belt in complete silence for everyone knew terrible stories of great pirate who out of pride attempted to invade the wealthy long coasts of the Uchiha, and drowned right beneath them.

The line began to become a long zig-zag of ships and soon some ships began to scrape against the reefs but so far Haku's guidance were keeping them out of danger.

They had to be quick though for the morning sun would soon remove the mists from the Coast making their mission impossible to accomplish and their feat today would go unheard of.

The fleet kept its pace for nearly another hour making Zabuza wonder, how the hell they would actually go back for even he couldn't remember every turn they made during the journey.

Haku then stepped down from the prow and made his way to Zabuza saying "We are on the clear Lord Zabuza…I can smell the coast now"

Zabuza grinned wildly for he too was now sensing the approaching coast so pulling the sails he waited for all his ships to make it out of the reef belt and then form a large line.

Setting the sails again the whole fleet was pulled forward towards the coast as the strong wind removed the mist covering the port of Castle Black Fire.

**At Castle Black Fire (Home of the Uchiha Clan)**

Mikoto stood at the balcony of the castle's master room and from it she observed a new day rising from the sea and though it seemed to be quite another sunny spring day, she felt almost nothing at it.

Things had moved on so fast that every morning since then left her feeling it was all a bad dream, but the moment she turned in her bed and saw the empty space that once belonged to Fugaku; she was remembered that her husband was dead, by her eldest son's hand and that her youngest had barely mourned by her side when he had assembled every Uchiha warrior and marched south to destroy the Clan's enemies.

With no letters or any clue as to why would Itachi commit such a heinous crime, Mikoto couldn't help but sometimes drown in despair at the thought that maybe as a mother she had done something wrong for such crimes usually brought misfortune to the perpetrators.

But her current chief concern was her youngest son…the last man in her life…

He had mustered the warriors in a matter of days upon hearing of the conflict brewing between then Hyuuga and the Uzumaki and swearing to annihilate them both had taken the blade that slew his father and rode on to put an end to the Clan's misfortunes.

Ever since he left with the largest army the Uchiha had gathered since the days of Madara, she had been sending messages asking for news but so far none had returned with replies from Sasuke and the other generals sent their apologies for refusing to give any details that could be intercepted by the enemy.

So it was that all she could do was to pray every day from sunrise to sunset and hope that Sasuke would not lose his heart in the coming war.

Sighing and about to turn to get dressed in her black mourning clothes she observed the sprawling town before the Castle next to the sea and noticed something that didn't matched in the horizon.

Straining her eyes against the glare of the sun she caught a peculiar sight of black motes on the ocean moving to the shore and with further clearance she saw that the motes were many and that they actually were boats.

Boats in their shores weren't rare but that many were, and then she caught the sight of white sails and on them the blue circle and the black swirl.

Part of her remembered her dear fried Kushina but the Uchiha in her jumped in alarm and with hesitant steps she left her room still dressed in her night clothes and going several steps to the lower floors she finally caught sight of a young guard.

"Guard! Sound the alarms! We are being invaded!" screamed Mikoto to the startled guard who dropped his spear to the ground and then went crimson at her attire.

The guard turned and said "M-M-My L-Lady! What's wrong?!...your attire my Lady!"

Mikoto shrugged and hiding her still young looking body better she said "Sound the alarm! An Uzumaki fleet is invading!"

The guard turned and asked "A fleet?"

"Yes a fleet! Now go and sound the alarms!" scowled Mikoto making the guard salute while lingering on her form and then turn to run.

Mikoto returned to her room knowing that there was little she could at the moment but just as soon as she entered she realized that right now the garrison of the castle and the town was made of new recruits for Sasuke had emptied his lands fearing little for a counter strike since no one could advance into their lands without meeting his overwhelming forces.

Mikoto knew that Sasuke had underestimated his opponent and now it would make him pay dearly for that. So raising her head proudly she went about to prepare to receive her guests.

**Back on the Uzumaki Fleet**

As one nearly a hundred ships made it to the shores of the Uchiha and allowing himself a moment of pride over the achievement, Zabuza lifted his blade over his head and with a roar descended from his boat and ran towards the Castle town were thousands were running to hide or escape into the walls of the Castle.

Before he entered through and seeing that the main resistance would be taking place within the walls of the mighty construction he turned to his left where Haku stood silently with his mask already on.

"We won't be making much progress into the castle is they close the gates…take care of that and then head for the objective" said Zabuza without turning while Haku nodded and jumping he disappeared into thin air.

Zabuza then gathered his men and said "Listen you grunts! No pillaging and no robbing! Today we are not pirates, but warriors of the kid! This is because heavy ships won't make it back through the reef belt! And in case any of you try to disobey…"

Zabuza turned his Executioners Blade around and dropped it on a stone block of a mason's store and clove it in two.

The warriors gulped as one and nodded.

"Good, now…to the Castle!" screamed Zabuza and began to ran towards the Castle with his warriors in tow making as much noise as possible to continue scaring and confusing the defenders.

Zabuza and his warriors arrived at the Castle's gate and finding them open with several guards laying around he crossed quickly into the courtyard where a limping veteran was trying to arrange his young looking soldiers into a defensive position.

The Uzumaki warriors crossed and seeing the defenders quickly formed their own line behind Zabuza and flexing their arms awaited the call to charge.

The visage of the Uzumaki warriors was fearsome and it was taking on the young inexperienced guards so the commander stepped up swinging his spear around to face Zabuza on a one on one battle hoping to encourage his men.

"Beat it old man…I don't fight those who can't fight well…unless I am paid for it" said Zabuza in a confident manner though he never lost sight of the commander's spear.

"You think you can waltz into Uchiha lands and leave unscathed? I'll pierce your heart and then will do the same to your filth of a host" replied the commander awaiting for Zabuza to strike first.

That emboldened the Uchiha warriors who massed together now numbered nearly 1,500, and were more than enough to defeat them.

Zabuza stepped forth to obliterate the old warrior but glint on his eyes drew his attention to the top of the Castle where Haku held a Ninjato against the proud standing figure of Mikoto Uchiha.

"Better take a look up there old man" said Zabuza placing the blade on his shoulder and stepping back no longer being threatening.

The commander turned up and going pale at the sight of his lady being held at blade point, he dropped his spear to the ground.

Turning to see what had happened the Uchiha soldiers turned and several screamed while others growled in frustration. But none dared to move and little by little they dropped their weapons conceding defeat.

Zabuza left his men to pick the weapons and remove the armor of the Uchiha and close the gates of the Castle.

By the end of the day Uzumaki Banners flew upon every tower, wall and pole in Castle Black Fire.

**At Castle Fugaku's Legacy (Formerly Castle Sky Watcher, home of the Hyuuga)**

The Uchiha Army had finished making their preparations to march into Three Brothers territory and had sent orders to his other army to begin their advance as well thanks to the faster messenger hawks his clan bred and used as a faster means of communication than riding messengers.

The fast and strong birds could carry if needed entire scrolls on its backs or short messages on their talons. This means were not available for the general populous but the Clan nobility managed to respond quickly to any emergency with them.

Another proof in their minds that they were destined not only to rule the Land of Fire but bring it to a never seen age of splendor.

Just as Sasuke had his armor on did a servant brought a sealed scroll brought by hawk and by its bearing its came from the Castle Black Fire.

Sasuke read it quickly thinking it another missive from his mother but the moment he saw the panicked writing of a guard and the words "Castle Black Fire has fallen to invading Uzumaki Naval Forces. Lady Mikoto is being held prisoner. No demands yet whatsoever. Enemy bunkered in Castle Black Fire. Send reinforcements!"

For a moment Sasuke didn't believe what the message said and dismiss it as an enemy ploy to make him divert his forces or even have him withdraw all the way back to his homeland.

But the fact that it had come on hawk and the writing had that peculiar form taught in his lands made him believe the authenticity of its contents. Not to mention that the Uzumaki had fame for the unexpected and it would be folly to disregard Lord Naruto's previous accomplishments.

Turning back and walking to where his officers were assembled he drily explained the situation and at first all of them had wanted to march back and rescue Lady Mikoto, but he had said that the war was too advanced to be stopped and that they wouldn't get such a chance again.

So he made a note with orders for his second army to split in half and send 20,000 soldiers back to the Castle, rescue his mother and execute every Uzumaki he found and burn their ships.

The remaining 20,000 would cross lands into the Hyuuga and join forces with his army and push together into the Three Brothers territory with an overwhelming force of 60,000.

He calculated that the enemy would gather about 50,000 warriors from different factions but given their different fighting strengths, styles and commanders it would take a genius to merge them into an effective fighting force.

Nevertheless, the Uzumaki now had an important hostage but so did he…

Sasuke went to an isolated wing of the castle he resided at the moment and making 6 armed veterans step out of the way he slid the door to a simple but well provided room where in the middle remained his most prized prisoner.

Sakura Haruno remained in a kneeling position with her hair unbound and falling behind her to the small of her back and with heavy iron forged cuffs keeping her in place.

Sasuke kept his distance from the girl for several injured guards who tried to get frisky ended up with shattered bones that wouldn't be healing anytime soon.

"We are leaving…you come with us" said Sasuke in a low tone.

Sakura sneered and said "If you expect to use me as a hostage you better think twice. Naruto is the kind to always offer mercy and peace but I know for certain that if you do me some harm…you'll meet his very rare ugly side"

"He sent ships and now has my mother as a hostage…" replied Sasuke with a growl that betrayed his own hostility.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke to see if he was lying but seeing no deception in his pale face she lowered her head and said "It does sound like something he would do…but he won't harm her I am sure"

"What makes you say that?" asked Sasuke with an even tone that betrayed little to no emotion.

Sakura looked up at him and said "Well, I bet that…" but stopped talking since she would be revealing Naruto's stratagem to his current enemy.

"You are coming with me and if something happens to my mother I'll behead you myself in front of him" declared Sasuke getting out and ordering his men to restrain her and bring her with them.

"That would be your last mistake" sighed Sakura getting on her feet and growling at the guards she made them step back while she walked in front of them.

**Six Days after the Battle of the Open Palm Plateau**

Scouts had confirmed that at least half of the northern Uchiha army had begun the withdrawal from the front lines and now marched northwards towards castle Black Fire to liberate it.

So far Naruto's plan was working as intended for the remaining Uchiha army had broken camp and now headed west to join the main force.

Naruto at the behest of Shikaku and Shikamaru had ordered his entire army to move back into Three Brothers territory due to the plateau being an excellent battleground for the Uchiha varied cavalry units that would make short work of their massed infantry not to mention that the Nara cavalry was nowhere as good in skill or number to face the Uchiha.

Numerous towns had been evacuated along the way and grain stores emptied as to deny them to the approaching enemy.

A bit of good news was that a sizeable force of 6,000 Hyuuga warriors had been reformed and placed under the direct command of Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga who were now currently Clan Leaders without a land.

"So where do we face them?" asked Hiashi clad in a simple suit of armor taken from a wounded Hyuuga warrior pulled from the battlefield days ago.

"Right now we have moved beyond the outer reaches of our lands buying us a couple of days of marching ahead of the enemy. Nevertheless Castle Black Deer lies not far from here and from there is the way to Castles Dream Walker and Giant's Throne…our homes" said Shikaku.

"There's a field on this valley that we could use but it's a straight valley with a slight slope upwards divided in two hills. We could take positions at its summit but we would still be overrun by a heavy cavalry charge and without Sakura's heavy halberdiers…it would be ugly" continued Shikaku.

"Not to mention that numbers alone we will get overwhelmed soon enough" added Hizashi dressed in similar attire to his brother.

"Can't we do something about the reinforcements?" asked Konohamaru a bit worried for this coming battle would be his first.

"That they cut their strength in half was already more we could have expected given the current circumstances. Guess they do care about appearances of winning an absolute victory with no setbacks" explained Inoichi.

"We could even the odds…" said Shikamaru who had remained silent throughout the strategizing.

"We could?" said Chouji while munching some chips.

"The Uzumaki has already fought and won a major victory these days…It would not tarnish my honor, but leaving all the fighting to Naruto doesn't sit well with me" said Shikamaru standing up and heading for the map.

"The Uchiha reinforcements will be forced to take this route if they want to link up with their main force. I have been around the mountains above the road and we can lay an ambush there and fall on the Uchiha effectively dispersing their forces or at least preventing them from reaching the others in time" explained Shikamaru.

Shikaku saw the possibility and said "But that would leave us without significant forces to face the other Uchiha army"

"We have fresh reinforcements from the south while the Uchiha are tiring them by marching here. If we took the entire Three Brothers forces then we still would have around 40,000 warriors to face them though we would have very little cavalry left with us…" said Shikamaru.

Everyone fell to a silence until Naruto rose and said "We can deal with the cavalry…if you think you can stop the reinforcements then we will manage on our own…"

"We will so don't go dying on us, we bet heavily on you" said a confidently smiling Shikamaru while Chouji and Ino got up.

"Ino?" asked a surprised Naruto.

Ino smiled confidently at Naruto and with a proud tone she said "Don't let appearances deceive you Naruto. I may be a princess but I was also trained by daddy to lead men into the battle if the need ever arose. And if this is the battle that will decide the fate of this Land then I will do it by my friends side"

"But what of…" began to say Naruto when Ino placed a finger on his lips.

"I trust you Naruto so trust us as well, you aren't fighting alone you know? But I'll expect something nice from you for having me march on to war you hear?" said a spirited Ino.

Naruto wanted her to stay safe but remembering his encounter with the Spear smiled in return and said "Very well, but don't overdo it, we just need them unable to reach the main army not completely routed"

"Very well then, me Inoichi and Chouza will stay to advise Naruto on the coming fight, this are our lands after all so we know how to better fight in them" declared Shikaku standing up to put a hand on his son's shoulder.

**Eight Days after the Battle of the Open Palm Plateau**

Sugaku Uchiha, veteran general from the Uchiha, rode at the head of the Uchiha army in charge of invading the Three Brothers lands to encircle the battered Uzumaki forces.

He had relished the task of course for it meant that at long last he would be able to retire with a significant victory in his belt and being part of the accomplishment of the Uchiha fate.

Nonetheless he still shivered when remembering the day when the muster of wrath was invoked for he had been one of the first officers to respond the urgent and rather strange call to arms, and he had been among the first to lay eyes on Lord Sasuke.

Sasuke then had explained what had happened the night before but as horrific as those events had been, the dead look in the Lord was what made him not want to sleep at night ever since.

He had warned that calling for such a muster was to put the land in a risky situation of neglected defense but Sasuke had showed them all that the Hyuuga and the Uzumaki were on the move to fight and he would take advantage of the pledge of friendship made by Itachi to surprise his foes and smash them all.

He was about to cry his outrage that to attack on such a treasonous way displeased the gods greatly but noticing that the Lord carried the black blade which ended Lord Fugaku's life, he had remained silent for it chilled him to the bone and admittedly frightened him to the core.

And at first he had to commend Lord Sasuke for his strategy had paid off handsomely since the Hyuuga lands were deserted of enough defenders, the Inuzuka and the Aburame were nowhere to be seen and to top it off almost no casualty had been sustained.

Then the Uzumaki destroyed the Hyuuga army and if not for a brave Uzumaki unit, would have been crushed by Lord Sasuke's bold charge.

For a moment Sugaku had allowed himself to think that maybe the conquest of the Land of Fire was finally at hand. But a messenger hawk from Castle Black Fire had arrived with terrible news and he was forced to send back half of his army back home to recover it and rescue Lady Mikoto.

How could the Uzumaki manage to capture it was beyond him but now that feeling that the Gods' judgment was falling upon them never left his thoughts these days and now with the Uzumaki waiting for them for a decisive battle, it was stronger than ever.

"The young Lord's suffering will bring us to ruin…"sighed Sugaku adjusting himself on his mount as they made way through a narrow road next to a forested mountain and a river.

And if in cue a light rain began to fall on them making him and his men groan and one scream…

"Keep it down back there!" shouted Sugaku when another man screamed and this time he turned in time to see a man dropping to his knees with a yellow feathered arrow across his neck.

"Ambush!" Sugaku screamed drawing his blade and with a thunder, arrows began to fall alongside the rain upon his men.

Turning to see the mountain above them he saw banners being raised and many figures moving through the trees.

"Form up a line and hold it! We will teach them the Uchiha's might!" shouted Sugaku who at least counted with disciplined warriors who would hold the line, not to mention that an army of 20,000 wouldn't fall easily like this.

Sugaku deflected an arrow and thought grimly once more of the black blade and the ill fortune it promised.

**Nine days after the Battle of the Open Palm Plateau**

Sasuke had received notice that his second army was under a desperate battle with forces from the Three Brothers and would not meet in time if at all.

So enraged he had pressed his army to catch up with the Uzumaki allied force and bring them to a battle he would win quickly and then turn to smash those daring upstarts.

His scouts had located the Uzumaki force and stated that it was taking positions above two small hills over gentle grassland which he would use for his cavalry.

He already had set camp and was moving his army in formation to stand at the hill opposite to the ones of the enemy and already he was guessing to destroy them.

Sasuke drove his formation with the heavy cavalry at the front his entire infantry behind them and light missile cavalry at the sides to repel flanking maneuvers.

With the turn of the last hill he finally took a glance at the enemy and he almost laughed for on one hill stood the entire Uzumaki force with a small detachment of 5,000 to 6,000 Hyuuga warriors while on the other stood and entire force of Sarutobi warriors with token forces of the Three Brothers.

For a moment Sasuke feared that Hiruzen Sarutobi would be at the front of his clan warriors but the banner leading them belonged to another but it didn't matter for in such circumstances he stood with a unified more potent force without mentioning the cavalry at his disposal.

Sasuke was dressed for the day in midnight black armor with gold gilding, a long scarlet cape with a high collar and a winged helmet with hawk feathers.

"Don't you think you are copying Naruto's style?" asked Sakura in a mocking tone and a smile as she was brought on a horse next to Sasuke who growled at her comment but replied nothing.

Both observed from the distance that Naruto came riding with a white banner and though the temptation to slay him with arrows was great he would not climb to supremacy on a coward's attack.

Sasuke along with two officers rode on to meet with Naruto who came with Konohamaru, Shikaku, Hiashi and a recently arrived Jiraiya.

Sasuke thought odd the way all rode in a single line but took no qualms as he arrived to the middle of the field and there he met with Naruto.

"Is Sakura unharmed?" asked Naruto in a demanding and threatening tone.

"She is…"replied Sasuke making Naruto relax greatly making him feel a bit offended.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Naruto now focused on the current situation.

"Because we couldn't allow you mastery of the Hyuuga; In time you would have invaded my lands and I just avoided that fate" replied Sasuke making Hiashi narrow his eyes.

"I didn't intend to do that, your brother and I made a pledge of friendship and our mothers are intimate friends. We don't have to be enemies you know? I mean you don't have a pretty princess to give up but I always welcome a good friend" said Naruto unknowingly making Sasuke clench his teeth and growl.

"Haven't wondered why I am leading my army, and not my father or Itachi?" asked Sasuke with a dangerous tone.

"Because Itachi murdered my father and you want to know why? To keep us from going to war with you! He spoke of peace and understanding but I know better you idiot! For no Uchiha has friends beyond his clan!" roared Sasuke making everyone but Naruto gasp at the terrible news for such a crime was unheard of.

"My brother…murdered my father and then attempted to kill me! But he said that he wanted peace to exist between us all…under you! Didn't he learn anything of our past? Betrayal and death is all the Uchiha receive in exchange for our trust and support! I attacked you because that's all we can do!" continued Sasuke with such ferocity that even the horses became agitated.

"So what will it take in order to avoid a fight now?" asked Naruto undimmed by Sasuke's burning anger.

"Complete and utter submission…The Uchiha will rule this land unchallenged. If you disband your armies then your lives will be spared and you'll be allowed to keep a part of your fortunes and land though your castles, fortifications and titles will be removed" explained Sasuke focusing solely on Naruto.

Naruto sighed in turn and said "Then battle is unavoidable…but I warn you, you'll not defeat us and even if you do, it'll cost you dearly…you won't keep anything united on the path you are on, but that's a lesson you'll learn on your own"

And with that both parties left for their armies and within the hour the horns announced the battle's beginning…

As expected the Uchiha began their advance with their heavy cavalry units which formed in two long lines with a regiment of light infantry between them as to avoid an enemy trying to circle between the two hills where the Uzumaki kept the line with spears held in the front.

The moment that cavalry reached the climb to the hills they broke into a charge which made the entire area begin to tremble though the Uzumaki seemed unshaken by the rather powerful psychological impact of such a sight.

Several meters before the charging Uchiha reached the front lines, they fell into a concealed trench breaking the charge's momentum and as in cue the Uzumaki and their allies charged forward with light infantry units to finish off the stranded riders and their mounts while spearmen went to take out the remaining cavalry men who circled around in confusion.

Sasuke had countered sending his own light infantry in two segments to help retreat the remaining cavalry while missile cavalry made forward with the intent to punish the attacking enemy forces.

Naruto and his allies countered with their own barrage of arrows and soon the first battles on the hills became a fierce melee with arrows flying between the two sides.

The battle was soon a stalemate with no clear victor and so with the veil of night both sides withdrew to their lines granting each the opportunity to recover their wounded and their dead cleaning the battlefield.

The first day saw the Uchiha heavy cavalry reduced to a small number and so Sasuke assigned them to support duties by his light infantry for quick maneuvers.

On the second day it was the Uzumaki who took the initiative and marching down from the hills with archers walking behind to provide cover they attempted to take on the Uchiha front lines but here it was where Sasuke would make them pay.

In a surprise charge his veteran infantry met the combined forces in a frontal assault that stopped the advancing forces in its tracks while mounted cavalry aided with light infantry and the remaining heavy riders harried the sides of the battle.

Hiashi and Hizashi distinguished themselves fighting these additional elements with dogged determination and effective use of spearmen avoiding circling maneuvers.

After another day of infructuous fighting the Uzumaki were forced back to their lines with heavy losses albeit they at least managed to take down a good chunk from Sasuke's army and many of its light infantry.

On the third day of battle the Uchiha managed to fool the Uzumaki force with a feint retreat that once more managed to destroy many of their army albeit at the cost of much of the Uchiha cavalry.

It was Shikaku's token force of riders that allowed fooling the cavalry into following them to a spot where the archers would rain their fury upon them much to Sasuke's surprise.

On the eve of the fourth day the Uzumaki managed to destroy a large portion of the Uchiha infantry when the Sarutobi faked a rout after a particularly fierce melee fight which allowed the Sarutobi veterans to make short work of the pursuers who Sasuke had to rescue by charging with his personal guard.

On this part of the battle Konohamaru played a significant role for he alongside the stoic Chouza kept the Sarutobi veterans from crumbling before Sasuke's fierce charge albeit it earn them both new scars.

On the fifth day both sides have been bloodied to a point in which a continued fight would guarantee their destruction and so far neither side could count with more reinforcements. To retreat now would be to concede victory to the other in more than just a military way.

So the leaders rode to meet once again…

In the middle of the battlefield where countless had already perished and just broken weapons and banners from both sides remained.

Sasuke stared at Naruto seeing a reflection of himself; a man with a bent armor, cape made tatters, and sleep deprivation but with relentless determination in his eyes.

"Had he been an Uchiha…"thought Sasuke with grim humor as he approached the enemy leaders who in different degrees mirrored Naruto's current state.

"We can't keep going like this" declared Naruto pointing to the surrounding battlefield.

"I assume you didn't come here to offer your surrender so speak" said Sasuke short on his temper.

"Offering you peace would be pointless so I'll make my point on my own. Fight me in a one on one duel…The winner gets everything…"proposed Naruto with steel in his voice.

Sasuke grinned and considering the state of his forces and that of Naruto's he knew he had the edge and one more push would grant him victory, but doing so would cost him to the point where pushing south would be impossible.

"Very well…at midday we shall convene here again, just you and me…but I warn you, I won't show mercy, I'll kill you so don't hold back anything" warned Sasuke with a grin before parting back for his army.

Naruto rode back to his army and immediately was surrounded by his friends.

"Are you certain with this kid? That boy is sure not holding back anything and very likely will do anything to win" said Jiraiya concerned that Sasuke would cheat.

"Don't worry; he is trying to prove himself as much as I am. He won't play dirty on this one" replied a calmed Naruto.

"Aren't you afraid he may try to use Sakura as a bargain with you bro?" asked Konohamaru with a bandage across his forehead.

"He won't stoop so low, not to mention that Sakura would smash him restraints or not" continued Naruto in high spirits.

"What if you win and he orders his army to attack?" said Shikaku.

"Then you guys stop him, it would be our mutual destruction but it's going to be what he wanted…in any case our victory is certain so relax guys" said Naruto drawing their attention to his last words.

Sasuke returned to his lines and having servants bring him refreshments and a new cape he was being tended by several servants.

Sakura who had been given a seat to witness the battle time and time again for the last four days spoke up "He challenged you to a duel didn't he?"

"I'll kill him…" replied Sasuke without looking at her.

"I don't think so, he is too stubborn" replied Sakura earning her a scornful look from Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't said anything and she continued "He'll give you another chance even if he beats you and has you at his mercy…You would be wise to consider the greatness of a man who can do that after four days of such bloodletting"

"He is a dobe and that's what will kill him" replied Sasuke deciding not to wear his helmet as his servants finished polishing his battered armor.

"If you do…I'll kill you myself…" whispered Sakura closing her eyes and lifting her face to the heavens.

For some reason the threat actually made Sasuke falter a bit in his step because it lacked any aggressive emotion behind and was more a statement than anything else.

A couple of hours later, well fed and cleaned both Clan Lords rode to the middle of the battlefield and from there both had their horses run back to their lines.

Both Sasuke and Naruto let go of their capes at the same time and the moment they touched the ground both Lords launched at one another with pure fury in their movements.

Naruto made a thrust with his spear which Sasuke avoided getting into Naruto's range and thrusting the tip of his dreadful blade at his opponents chest but Naruto used the plate of his left arm and turning around he brought back his spear in a large arc.

Sasuke though had advanced expecting this and feeling the tip of the spear cutting the wind behind his neck he turned and dived for a low slash at Naruto's exposed stomach.

But Naruto had seen the attack and having his spear on the turn lunged at Sasuke who didn't managed to make the slash and got tackled by Naruto and with that both rolled for a bit before getting up close to one another.

Naruto brought down the haft of his spear on Sasuke but only managed to strike him at the shoulder earning him a short shout of pain though Sasuke punched his stomach with the pommel of the sword.

Naruto used the momentum of the punch and jumping back he brought his spear back and taking distance made several quick thrusts that managed to keep Sasuke at bay.

At this both warriors measured one another giving each other sometime after the furious exchange.

Again Naruto went on the offensive with a quick feint of a low thrust he the changed for an upward one. Sasuke didn't took the feint and moving his head aside went for Naruto getting again into his guard.

But Naruto had learned and jumping back he pulled the tip of his spear above Sasuke's neck who acknowledging the danger stopped and threw himself in time to just get a scrape over his face.

Not allowing Naruto time to recover his stance though, Sasuke launched himself from the ground managed to make a thrust that took a nick of Naruto's cheek as well.

Growling Naruto turned on himself and went with a long slashing movement aimed at Sasuke's midsection that the black haired man had no choice but catch it with the blade of his sword and grunting at the savage impact he slid back a bit.

Sasuke putting strength into his arms and with a shout deflected the spear back and brought the blade upon Naruto with a wide overhead arc that Naruto managed to catch with the haft of his Spear but the strength of the blow made his body ring and kneel.

Both remained locked in that stubborn position and that gave them time to see into each other's eyes.

Sasuke's eyes were full of confusion and fear and that's why he would keep on fighting until there was no more life inside of him.

Naruto's eyes in turn were filled with determination to protect the joy of his friends and he would not see the Land he has come to love to be forced into submission.

The moment Naruto saw into Sasuke's eyes though he recognized the look in his eyes from his own dreams where he had led a life of warfare against the world and made the grave mistake of feeling pity for him.

Sasuke recognized the pity and with a scream of fury he stepped back and delivered a barrage of lightning fast slashes, thrusts and even kicks.

Several of Sasuke's strikes managed to make several scrapes in Naruto's form who could only defend the best he could from the most lethal attacks.

Feeling frustrated Sasuke made a thrust Naruto dodged and trapped his sword arm under his left one and using his spear trapped the berserk Lord in a forceful hug.

"Listen! See the state of your army and you'll see that this path will exhaust your people to the breaking point!" screamed Naruto in Sasuke's hate ridden face.

Sasuke delivered a powerful head butt into Naruto but the blonde warrior didn't let go and with a roar he said "The Uchiha can't give up! If we do then doom will follow!"

Naruto returned the head butt with one of his own and screamed again "This is only about yourself you selfish bastard! Have you stopped to see the suffering of your men?! Or for that matter what did your mother thought when his husband was killed and his eldest son branded an unforgivable traitor?! Where were you, his son? Marching to war instead of mourning by her side!"

That seemed to struck a nerve in Sasuke and this answered with a savage head butt that opened a cut on his and Naruto's forehead and with that he managed to break free albeit stumbling and with lights exploding before his own eyes.

"You know nothing! I am doing this for her and my Clan!" roared Sasuke renewing his assault on Naruto who miraculously managed to deflect his every blow.

Locking weapons again Naruto said "And is weakening your clan to this point what you meant?! But no matter what you try, people will revel time and time again because you stepped over them without caring for their wants! We have held back your formidable attacks because we were defending those dear to us!"

With that Naruto kicked Sasuke sending him back and with an unnatural speed and talent began a strong series of attacks that were gradually taking down Sasuke scoring scrapes here and there.

Sasuke tried his best to defend but Naruto seemed fresh and filled with energy he no longer had.

Naruto delivered a strong slashing attack that Sasuke barely managed to defend at the expense of being thrown to the ground and land on his fours panting heavily.

Seeing that the fight was at an end Naruto placed his spear upwards by his side and he felt it purr with contentment at the duel it just fought.

"I can make you a promise here and now Sasuke. Don't become my vassal, become my friend, my brother and together let's bring a better age to the Land of Fire. But I know you can't just trust me so I am offering something in exchange" said Naruto standing tall in front of him.

Sasuke looked at him but didn't move or said anything his rage too much for even his body to bear.

"Should I ever force you and your clan to anything or I to betray you, then my life will be in your hands…This I swear" said Naruto with his right hand over his heart.

Sasuke snorted and in a flash he drove the length of his blade into Naruto's shoulder passing through clean between the plates of his armor.

The blade punched through the shoulder and getting up, Sasuke forced Naruto to his knees.

With exhausted eyes Sasuke observed the Uzumaki lines begin to charge down the hills at his act of betrayal while he heard the horns of his army being sounded to begin their advance to defend their Lord.

"W-Why" said the heaving Naruto who could barely move with the cold blade biting into his flesh.

"You can't make that promise Naruto…no one can…" sighed Sasuke who slacked in his hold of the blade allowing Naruto get free and stumble back to his Spear which growled as if angry at the betrayal.

Sasuke began to turn but before he or Naruto could take a step back a loud wolfish howl sounded over the battlefield drawing both their sights to the rising hill way behind the Uchiha lines and from there they could see a long line of warriors, wolf like creatures and skin banners.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes but when the sound of a horn sounded and even more warriors joined the first he recognized them at last as the only missing clans in the conflict.

The Inuzuka with their wolf headed banner and the Aburame with green and yellow dragonfly banners had reached the field with 10,000 warriors each.

"What betrayal is this?!" demanded a furious Sasuke with the full intent to end Naruto's life this time.

"No betrayal you idiot…That was Hinata giving me her help…" gasped Naruto as he used his Spear to stand up.

"What?!" roared Sasuke gripping his blade with such force that his knuckles became white.

"I have friends all over the place…I took from them selfishly but my shallow promises made them follow…I realized that I can't take them for granted and that placing them before me is important to be the leader they expect me to be…" said Naruto biting down the pain and hefting his Spear back into a fighting stance.

"Hinata wrote a letter to her friends Kiba and Shino to come in her aid and there they are…that's the true strength of this country Sasuke…When you can trust friends covering your back you become unbeatable…That's why I warned you that you wouldn't win this war" said Naruto getting back to his full stance.

Sasuke roared in frustration and with a savage slash went for Naruto's head but in a flash his opponent disappeared and seeing only white he saw his blade crack and shatter in the next instant as the tip of Naruto's Spear flashed in front of him with a glowing red jewel.

Sasuke was thrown on his back and like rain shards of his dreadful blade fell around him, then Naruto was unto him and placing the tip of his Spear over his heart he had all armies hold still.

"I can end your life here Sasuke and do with your clan as I wish…I would have to diminish its strength and reduce their lands…but the worst part will be to deliver your corpse to your already mourning mother" said Naruto with gasps for his shoulder wound continued to bleed freely.

"I am offering you the chance to stop that from happening…Don't go down in history as the man who brought the end of the Uchiha but the one who made them a vital part of this Land…And as I offered before, if I ever betray you my life will be yours, so rule by my side as everyone here will for the Land of Fire is our home" said Naruto with fluttering eyes.

Sasuke stared at him hunting for the lie he was told to expect but he saw nothing but earnest honesty and remembering his poor mother he removed the tip of the Spear from his chest with ease and getting back on his feet he said "You promise to never betray us?"

"Sure, believe it…" said Naruto finally losing consciousness.

Sasuke caught him and raising his hand commanded his forces to stop and lower the banners giving the day to Naruto.

**AN: Done!**

**I love you November! This had to be by far one of my most productive months so far! So many updates to make you guys happy!**

**Next two chapters will see about the conclusion of the Land of Fire's conquest, so be sure to stay tuned.**

**By popular demand I am continuing the story with the other small countries and elemental lands though I'll be investigating what characters will be involved.**

**I didn't detail a big battle on this chapter and instead decided for an anecdotal telling of the battle for I thought it fitted best this part of the story though it came a bit short. Not to mention that I didn't knew of a famous battle with similar characteristics to this.**

**In future conflicts I'll be making deeper investigation but since this was more an emotional chapter I think it was good enough. Feel free to give an opinion on this.**

**As always I welcome helpful criticism, suggestions and questions.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	20. The Land of Fire

**Chapter 20: The Land of Fire**

"You idiot…" sighed Sakura as she observed the heavily bandaged Naruto breath comfortably on his bed.

The War of Unity, as it was being called now, had ended with the Battle of the Lords and the stopping of hostilities by the Uchiha who were now on the process of picking their remaining forces and going back home.

Zabuza had sent his thanks from Castle Black Fire for the time notice of the Uchiha's ceasefire reached them the Uchiha army besieging him had already breached the walls of the castle.

The Uzumaki fleet over there had been burned but he said he would replenish the boats in no time and he would make them bigger and better.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino distinguished themselves for their five day battle at the mountains road against the staunch Sugaku Uchiha who averted disaster and managed to avoid a massacre of his forces starting a long conflict in the area.

The Inuzuka and the Aburame, who arrived on the fifth day of the Battle of the Lords, were received with honors and though they missed the entire action they were thanked for their presence in securing victory.

Hinata had gone to thank her friends who upon seeing her new revealing outfit nearly had a seizure and jokingly demanded Naruto's head for messing their innocent and pure friend. Still when she kissed them both on the cheek they stopped complaining.

The Hyuuga went on to humbly thank their once vassal Clans and now their equal for their power was now not even a shadow of their former glory. Inaction and fear had led them down a path of misery it would take long to recover from.

The Inuzuka and the Aburame declared that it was their love for the young Hinata that convinced them both from coming to help rather than loyalty to the Hyuuga who had taken them for granted for so long. They swore friendship to the Hyuuga then and there and never again will one stand above others.

Sasuke had remained with his personal guard to have a word with Naruto once he awakened and then go back to his home…

As for Sakura who was on the Uchiha rear lines at the moment the Inuzuka and the Aburame had reached them, she was freed by Rock Lee who had disguised himself as a menial of the Uchiha army.

Back then Rock Lee had declared Sakura the lady of his heart but his daring and long overdue rescue had been rendered to nothing when Sasuke had declared the end of hostilities and within minutes had ordered Sakura be freed.

At which moment Sakura had courtly thanked the flagger basted Lee to then run at where Naruto was being tended for…

"You crazy idiot…"said Sakura without anger in her voice as she observed Naruto who seemed to be having a good sleep.

Sakura also wondered about the marks on his face and wondered if they had been scars but the moment she caressed them they felt smooth and actually made Naruto purr in his sleep making her laugh a bit.

"I can't believe you did it…the Land of Fire united and by you. I am sorry to say this but have you asked me a year ago I wouldn't have believed it possible…but then again here we are and you even got Ino and Hinata to play in your even crazier dream…" said Sakura caressing his whisker marks again enjoying the purrs Naruto made.

She thanked that Sasuke's blade had punched clean through Naruto's shoulder without hitting important arteries of ripping muscles but the blood loss had been important and given his exhausted state had fallen unconscious.

Ino was yet to return from the frontlines while Hinata was handling the clan's gathered at the area.

"You are a naughty girl Sakura-chan…"mumbled Naruto drawing a perverted smile on his face that just added to his current comfortable state.

Sakura on her side, had made her face of stone and giving a gentle knock to his head said "Guess I can cut you some slack in your dreams…"

At that Naruto stirred and blinking he started to open his eyes making Sakura get to his side attentively.

"Where am I?" asked a groggy Naruto.

Welling up in tears Sakura hugged Naruto tightly stifling her tears against his chest.

Naruto observed the mane of pink hair over him and closing his eyes he said "Say Sakura-chan, we won?"

Getting up from him and wiping her tears away she said "Yes, you won the day Naruto…The Land of Fire is one once again thanks to you"

"No…not thanks to me Sakura-chan…but everyone…you, Ino, Hinata, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, Chouji, Zabuza, mom…you all made it one and for that I thank you all…" said Naruto still with his eyes closed.

Sakura smiled at that and said "I guess you are right, where would you be without me?"

"In a very dark place Sakura-chan…"replied Naruto making Sakura become a bit startled for she expected Naruto to take all the credit and revel in it.

"Sakura-chan, would you come a bit closer?" said Naruto.

**XXX LEMON ALERT XXX**

Sakura blinked but did as asked and got closer to Naruto who in a flash held her from behind the head and drew her to him.

Naruto gave her a kiss that made Sakura recoil in surprise and with the biggest blush Naruto had seen on her or any other girl for that matter.

"W-W-What are you doing you I-I-Idiot?!" asked a bewildered Sakura but Naruto didn't gave her time to escape and grabbing her by the arm pulled her into the bed with him where once more he kissed her deeply again.

"I love you Sakura-chan…I know I have said it many times before but each and every time it was honest. I am sorry If I made you doubt me or if I never made it look seriously, but I promise to always let you know from now on" said Naruto sounding a bit more desperate and continuing kissing Sakura who was in a daze over the sudden confession and the many kisses he was getting from Naruto.

He then started to undo Sakura's shirt while kissing her making her go eyes wide and this time hold his hand in a crushing lock.

"What are you doing mister?" asked the now angry but still blushing Sakura.

"I want you to be with me Sakura…A long time ago I said that my every first was yours and I didn't lie" said Naruto with determined eyes that managed to make Sakura stop resisting.

Naruto the renewed his assault with kisses to her mouth, cheeks, neck and even her forehead as he continued undressing the dazed Sakura who with some tears started to return some of the kisses.

"N-Naruto…this is too sudden…I am not sure I am ready…" said Sakura between kisses and while hugging Naruto a bit.

"I don't want to have any regrets Sakura-chan…I love you and I want to show you how much…" said Naruto finally unbuttoning Sakura's shirt but stopped asking for permission with his eyes.

Sakura looked up to Naruto with a blushing face and with her feeling being brought to the fore she said "I-I love you too Naruto…you can be annoying as hell and there's no denying that you are a pervert but…you have always been there, playing with me, making me laugh, making me mad but never letting me cry…when I heard you fell on the battlefield I…got scared like I haven't before and now I realize why…I can't imagine a life without you Naruto, I want to stay by your side forever and ever"

With that she grabbed Naruto's face and brought to her to give her a kiss of her own and then nodding to him, he removed her shirt.

Underneath Sakura wasn't wearing a bra so her milky white skin was smooth and Naruto marveled at the beauty he had so far fantasized about.

Naruto rested his head her chest making her gasp in surprise but feeling more confident she hugged Naruto to her chest and stroked his hair gently.

Sakura yelped when Naruto started to kiss her chest and gently rub with his nose and lips the skin of her small breasts and closing her eyes she felt how Naruto started to kiss them and grope them gently.

Naruto then lowered his hands to her waist and waiting a moment he then started to lower her tight fitting pants along with her underwear making Sakura shut her eyes closed over the embarrassment.

As he lowered them more and more his hand passed over Sakura's rear and she screamed a bit making Naruto laugh a bit and then she joined her for she couldn't be embarrassed anymore.

Sakura curled her legs to help Naruto remove her last garments and as he did she began to undo the straps of his pants loosening them quickly and pulling them down.

Now it was time for Naruto to feel a bit embarrassed but since both were still under the furs of the bed that meant that neither was completely visible for the other.

Both continued to kiss and get more comfortable with one another as instinct took hold and guided them through the endless dance of life.

Sakura parted her legs and allowed Naruto to descend on her making them both go red at the contact of their most private intimate parts.

But soon the heat took over the embarrassment and Naruto reared back kissing Sakura as he did and finding the proper angle he pushed awkwardly at first but eventually finding the spot.

Sakura adjusted a bit and with a nod she felt how Naruto started to go into her slowly making her grimace with the pain of losing her virginity but seeing feeling Naruto's hesitation at her pain she whispered "Keep going…"

Naruto started to kiss her again as he obeyed and soon enough he felt something blocking his advance and every time he pushed against it made Sakura yelp.

Naruto kissed her again and with a strong push managed to break through earning him a scream he muffled with his mouth around hers.

Finally completely inside of her Naruto remained still waiting for Sakura's pain to fade.

Sakura wiped her own tears and kissing Naruto's face said "You can move, but be gentle…"

Naruto nodded and began to gently sway his hips back and forward earning first little gasps of pain that with each thrust began to turn into moans that compelled him to sway faster and deeper as he played with her hair, her breasts and never stopping his loving kisses on her.

Naruto increased his pace and Sakura rewarded him with louder moans and a couple of short screams that spurred him on to go harder and faster on her until he no longer played with her and just holding her from her hips lifted her a little and increased his pace to a blur of movement.

Sakura was now screaming and holding with her hands from Naruto's neck she threw her head back enjoying every thrust and the building sensation in her nether parts.

Naruto also felt a building urge inside him that compelled him to go faster on the love of his life and between the intakes of air he said "Something's coming!"

"I know…keep going!" replied Sakura holding on with her legs to Naruto.

After a few more moments Naruto pushed as hard as he could into Sakura who in turn arched her back letting out a long scream.

Naruto kept holding on to Sakura while the sensation from what he reasoned was an orgasm faded little by little.

Sakura who was almost breathless slowly dropped herself on the bed enjoying the after waves of her own climax and little by little let go of Naruto's hips feeling an incredibly warm sensation inside of her wash away whatever little pain still resided from before.

Naruto pulled out at last from Sakura and standing on top of her watching her sweating body, her look of satisfaction and that alien beauty of a woman he had never seen before made him feel the happiest man alive.

Naruto lowered himself on Sakura and both immediately shared a long intimate kiss that left them both smiling to one another for a long time.

Naruto then dropped himself by her side and pulled Sakura to his side with her resting her head on his uninjured shoulder.

**XXX LEMON OVER XXX**

"Sakura-chan…I have been thinking…" said Naruto finally catching his breath again.

"What about Naruto?" asked the still pleased Sakura.

"Well…about that dream of mine, remember?" said Naruto in a guilty tone.

"Of you living with a bunch of maidens in your castle? Yes, I remember" replied Sakura with a little frown though she was too happy to punch the lights out of him.

"I'll forget about it…" sighed Naruto as if defeated.

"What?!" asked Sakura rising from her position and staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

And she was echoed by and angry Ino and a teary eyed Hinata who immediately barged into the tent dressed in the clothes Naruto liked.

Sakura saw them and with a scream hid under the furs concealing her naked body from the two princesses.

"What do you mean by forget about it mister?!" asked a furious Ino with a nodding Hinata behind her.

Naruto blinked in surprise at their intrusion and blushing with averting eyes he replied "Well, it's only that I realized the other day how selfish I have been with you three. Sakura is the woman I love and though I like you both very much…its unfair that I take you away from your friends and family just like that to please me…I want to remain being your friend of course but you are free to return to your homes and find someone worthy of you two"

Ino and Hinata got wide eyed at how mature was Naruto's comment and though it was commendable from him, both would not let him go unscathed.

"And that's the way you take responsibility you jerk?!" asked an enraged Ino with a nodding Hinata.

"What?" asked Naruto with an equally confused Sakura poking her head over the furs.

"You think you can take us, sway us off our feet and just scuttle away as if nothing?" asked the indignant Ino.

"Sway you off your feet?" asked Sakura with surprise and getting from under the furs without exposing her chest.

"You two can be quite thick headed…Fine, I'll explain. Hinata and I here are in love with Naruto as well" explained Ino with a tiny blush and a smile while Hinata nodded with a blush and a smile of her own.

"I-I-In love with me?!" asked a blushing Naruto.

"Of course you moron!" replied Ino as if the most natural thing in the world.

"Why?" asked Naruto feeling confused.

"In my case, well it was a long thing to happen but you see…I think it began when you convinced us to march with you onwards a better future for ourselves. You took our generations long fear and threw it away as if nothing and with every victory and with every accomplishment you gave me hope that your words weren't empty" said Ino a bit embarrassed.

"And during the battle in the mountain road against the Uchiha second army, I have never fought so hard in my life for anything, and for that matter neither Shikamaru nor Chouji. And then and there I realized that it wasn't for ourselves we were fighting but for you Naruto. The future you promised us was so close at hand well…I was fighting for you Naruto, I wanted to see that future by your side, and still want to" said Ino looking at Naruto with loving eyes that took him off guard.

"I-I-I have never been much of anything N-N-Naruto…I never was a good princess and I constantly failed at making my parents proud…I was an embarrassment for my Clan and in part I blamed myself for it…But you picked me and never asked from me nothing but my company…" said Hinata hiding her face in her hair with a bowed head.

"My presence made you happy and every smile you gave to me and every assurance you gave me made me soar you know? For the first time you made me feel that I belonged somewhere and I knew that it was by your side no matter what! Just look at all those following out of love for you N-Naruto…Please don't make me leave, let me stay even if as a mistress in the shadows…" said Hinata making everyone there blush at the proposal.

"I-I-I love you N-Naruto…" finished saying Hinata with the most loving smile neither of the three had seen and it actually made them all want to hug her despite the circumstances.

"In short, we are staying with you Naruto so get used to it!" declared Ino with a righteous tone.

"But I…" began to say Naruto but a tug from Sakura silenced him.

"I think I can…live with that too Naruto" said Sakura sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sakura-chan?" asked the bewildered Naruto.

"It's not like I approve of such a lifestyle but it was that silly dream of yours which has brought us this far. So it would be disrespectful to the fates to deny you your dream" explained Sakura getting close to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head and shaking his head he said "You mean that I can…"

"Yes, you can keep your harem if you and they want to. Just promise me you won't do anything too perverted…" said Sakura smiling at the wide grin appearing on his face.

"Yahoo! You rock Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto hugging Sakura and kissing her deeply on her mouth.

Sakura punched him and with a blushing face she said "Not in front of others you idiot!"

Ino and Hinata laughed a bit at that and both began to climb on the bed when Kushina entered the tent and with a mischievous smile she said "Oh my, maybe I should return tomorrow!"

At that everyone screamed with Ino and Hinata falling from the bed and Naruto and Sakura hiding under the furs.

"Don't get me wrong kids, I am overjoyed to see my son such a beloved man. But there's much to do and Lord Sasuke demands to see you my son, he wants to be by his mother's side and it breaks my heart to see such a handsome man so sad" said Kushina with a smile of happiness.

Naruto nodded and was about to say something as he looked around.

"And don't try to delay it son. Everyone heard Sakura's lovely voice early on so they know you are well awake" said Kushina making Sakura squeal and moan a long "No!"

**Later that Morning**

Naruto was amazed to see that his wound was nearly completely healed and wondered if it had something to do with that last burst of energy he felt during the duel with Sasuke.

Both he and Sakura walked outside the camp and upon doing so thousands of voices cheered as one his name.

Sakura was impressed by the amount of warriors of different clans cheering for Naruto and bartering with one another as if true brothers of the same country.

Wherever he went more men cheered, offered him a drink for a toast and commended Lady Sakura to have healthy children someday which made her feel even more embarrassed now.

Nevertheless she saw the amount of wounded and dead and knew that victory had come at a heavy price for which she would make sure that Naruto honored those sacrifices fittingly.

It wasn't long before Naruto reached the Uchiha encampment where only the Lord's personal guard remained for the rest of the Uchiha had already begun the long march home.

As if sensing him Sasuke came out of his own tent and dressed in black garments walked towards Naruto with a face that no longer was twisted by pain and fear but actually resembled a bit of the old person Sakura remembered.

Sasuke approached Naruto and made to bend his knee but Naruto stopped him and holding him from his arm lifted him back to his feet.

"No one will kneel before me Sasuke…" grimaced Naruto as his shoulder hurt a bit.

Sasuke seemed a bit surprised but smiling a bit nodded and invited Naruto and Sakura to his tent.

Taking seats inside Sasuke said "Speak your terms Lord Naruto…"

Naruto frowned and said "Ah! Don't speak like that dumbass! Didn't I said that you'll rule this land with me?"

Sasuke blinked and said "You did, but please explain…"

"I'll make a council to rule over this land. No one will bow their heads to no one and all Clans whether they are big or small will get equal recognition in it. The Land of Fire is our home after all and I think it has had enough of its children fighting each other" said Naruto making Sakura smile and Sasuke blink surprised.

"But what of your victory?" asked Sasuke.

"Not my victory, the victory of many! I just happened to be first in line but I wouldn't have gone beyond my land without the love of my mom, the muscles of Sakura-chan and the trust of my friends…And now I want you to be my friend as well" said Naruto extending his right hand in honest friendship.

"You made a promise Naruto…will you keep it?" asked Sasuke wary of compromising his people like this.

"Sure…I never go back on my word, believe it!" said a grinning Naruto going for Sasuke's stretching hand and having it shook it strongly.

"Very well, the Uchiha will be with you…" said Sasuke allowing himself a smile that was still pained by the tragedies in his life.

"Excellent!..." began to say Naruto when Sasuke jerked him back and said in a somber tone "There's another issue we need to speak of..."

"Sure thing" said Naruto taking his seat again.

Sasuke observed Sakura and she understood and left the tent.

"It's about my brother…Itachi…" said Sasuke making Naruto get serious.

"What of him?" asked Naruto remembering the friendly and calm looking Uchiha.

"If he is ever captured…he is mine to judge…that's all I ask from you in this alliance" said Sasuke not meeting Naruto's eyes.

Naruto had wanted to explain that vengeance would do him no good but he couldn't deny the fact that Itachi had committed a very serious crime.

"Fine, but don't let anger be the judge of his crimes" sentenced Naruto shaking Sasuke who just nodded his approval.

**A month after the Battle of the Lords**

Naruto and the rest of the Clan Lords made their way back to the Imperial Capital where they were going to be having a meeting with Empress Tsunade to finally and formally unite the country.

Before this several judgments were passed.

The Inuzuka and the Aburame would no longer be vassal Clans to no one.

Neji was freed on the condition that he would no longer be the heir of the Hyuuga until he proves himself a loyal and humble subject of the Land of Fire for a period of 10 years.

Neji was punished by forcing him to cross dress and interpret several skids with his companions…

His companions passed over to serve under Naruto who took a liking to Rock Lee and made Ten-Ten wear a tight white suit which hugged her body perfectly and over it a short china like white and red jacket (Like Street Fighter Alpha Chun-Li style)

Both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga had agreed that as a sign of good will among them they would tear down their fortresses along their border and use the materials to build roads that connected their settlements together.

Zabuza was named Admiral of the Land of Fire's fleet and would be rewarded with lands and titles befitting such a crucial position. Though he warned that as soon as he found a better place to be he would quit.

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were granted the title of heroes for their brave efforts in the days of war.

Konohamaru was officially proclaimed Naruto's brother and received recognition from great men like Chouza, Shikaku and Jiraiya for his courage and talent for fighting. Though the moment he proclaimed he would have a harem like Naruto he was slapped from his horse by Sakura who said that the Land of Fire had enough with one pervert…

Naruto granted the Kunoichi of the Dancing Fire with the option of returning to their old garments or an extra bonus in their payments. They chose the bonus at Anko's behest…

Every Clan Lord of the Land of Fire entered the Imperial Capital and were equally greeted by the citizens as heroes.

Naruto made a show as he stood on his horse and actually waved at the people making Sakura laugh but when he winked at a group of good looking girls she brought him down from the cape.

The Lords made it all the way to the Imperial Palace where Tsunade alongside the entire court awaited them all…

Naruto got down from his horse and running towards Tsunade got a smug look to his face and said "So anything to say now? Like what an awesome job I did? Or how wrong you were? Anyone is a good answer, so feel free to start the praising"

Tsunade popped a vein and in a second she had Naruto in a head lock while saying "Watch what you say you little brat! I am the freaking empress and you'll show respect! You got lucky and that's as far as I go! Now say, I am a dumb blonde with undeserved fortune!"

"You are blonde too!" managed to growl Naruto trying to get away from the tyrant's grasp.

"Say that again?!" growled back Tsunade as Naruto squirmed free and then locked hands in a battle of wills.

At such display every lord grimaced making them wonder about their future under such rulers.

Once Naruto and Tsunade had calmed down the group was moved to the inside of the Palace where they gathered in a large table with Tsunade at its head.

As Chief Advisor Danzo stood and in his characteristic grim and stoic tone said "We are here to acknowledge the current status of our Land…the war has been brief but quite destructive and Clan has come unscathed from this internal conflict"

"But an agreement has been reached and now we gather here to discuss the future of the Land of Fire" finished saying Danzo as he took his chair and his aide scribbled everything that was being said here.

At that everyone turned to Naruto who was seated by the Empress right hand and upon noticing the heavy attention he was receiving he stood up and scratching the back of his head with an awkward laughter he coughed and said "Well it was my idea that instead of having a supreme warlord or something we convene in a council where everyone here will have equal voice and rights. That way no one gets stepped over and nothing gets done without considering the others…"

Danzo seemed to shrug but returned to his expressionless mood quickly.

The gathered nobles agreed but it was Shikaku who stood up and said "We believe that a council is a beneficial thing to have among us but even such a body needs someone to lead it and focus our goals…So I propose Lord Naruto here to lead it. We wouldn't be here after all if not for him"

Every noble nodded except for Sasuke and Danzo who observed the black haired Lord.

Naruto blushed at their support and said "Well, if you guys think I will do then I promise to make my best"

"Don't promise…make your best Naruto" declared Sasuke turning to look at Naruto who got serious and nodded at Sasuke.

"I'll do my best" said Naruto with more solemnity.

Tsunade seeing this, for once in a very long time allowed herself to watch the young Lord and then to every one else.

She saw the respect the Three Brothers felt for the man, the humility in the Hyuuga, the admiration in the young Sarutobi, the gratitude of the Inuzuka and the Aburame and at last the regret of the Uchiha.

This man had accomplished what not her grandfather or the Old Man could; for one thing is to unite by force and wit and another by inspiration.

So Tsunade stood silencing the entire gathering and with a loud voice she said "I, Tsunade Senju fourth ruler of the Land of Fire, will pass judgment…"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Lord of the Uzumaki Clan and master of Castle Maelstrom, has proven to be a wise statesman, a cunning warrior and charismatic Lord…But the main trait I see in him is the love he has nurtured for his family, his friends and ultimately this Land itself" continued Tsunade looking at Naruto more warmly.

"It is by my authority that I grant you my blessing to guide this land as well as you have led your family and your friends through such difficult ordeals. May the gods watch over you and all of us in the coming days when at last we can be united" said Tsunade.

"Now I ask you all my Lords, will you gran him the title of Lord Protector of the Land of Fire?" asked Tsunade turning to the assembled Lords.

Everyone assented as one but Sasuke stood up and in a low almost shamed tone said "The title of Lord Protector is an old title for when we all walked under the command of a single man that ruled with martial might and politicking…I believe a new title would be adequate to signal the beginning of a time when we no longer are rivals but sons and daughters of this Land"

Sasuke sat down again not meeting anyone's gaze and keeping his head lowered allowed the rest of the assembly to discuss his idea.

"How about Fire Lord? The Old Man says Naruto has the Will of Fire burning in his soul so I thought it sounded cool" proposed Konohamaru making others laugh at the childish proposal but Tsunade cleared her throat and remembering the retired Hiruzen she said "Then as a new age dawns, the title of Fire Lord will be given to those who lead and protect this Land without qualms or favoritism"

She then removed her ornate light crown and putting a hand in her cleavage that made every man in the assembly stare a bit guiltily she pulled a necklace with a shard of green stone tied to a simple black lace and a couple of silver spheres.

Staring at it and remembering so many fond and sad moments of her life she passed it on to Naruto who bowed his head a bit to receive the gift.

Tsunade adjusted the necklace and before she pulled away closed the distance with Naruto and kissed his forehead gently making the young Lord blush at the intimate expression.

"Take good care of it for it means a lot to me and my family…"whispered Tsunade placing her forehead next to Naruto's to the pull back and retake her seat.

Naruto nodded still blushing and turning to the assembly they all nodded to him and as one they cheered "For the Land of Fire!"

Afterwards great celebrations followed in the palace and the capital itself…

**At Night in the Golden Tree Palace**

Naruto had finally withdrawn from the party with a wide smiled plastered in his face for at last his family and friends were safe and though much has been destroyed and the Clans weakened he hoped that they would end up stronger than ever with their efforts united for one another.

Tsunade had gotten drunk and gathering his girls around gave them tips for their love life with Naruto and how to control men without resorting to violence…too much anyway

Tsume Inuzuka had offered her daughter Hana and though he had liked the mature looking girl the glares of Sakura, Ino and Hinata had made him refuse the offer…for now. Not to mention that the foaming Kiba made for quite a threatening picture

Naruto now walked alone through the halls of the palace as he observed the small humble looking piece of jewelry the empress had given him as a badge of office for his new title.

"That's quite an expensive piece of jewelry Fire Lord, so I wouldn't play with it…" said the gruff voice of Danzo as the man detached himself from the shadows making Naruto jump back a bit.

"It's worth every single gold mine in this country and then again it wouldn't be the same price…" said Danzo walking with the help of his cane towards Naruto who observed the little green rock with awe trying to figure out why it was so expensive.

Naruto observed that despite the darkness the stone held a light of its own and now he almost guessed why it was so expensive.

"It seems you have earned at last the favor of the court and managed to unite the country Fire Lord…but as chief advisor it's my duty to ask. What do you intend to do now?" asked Danzo sounding not very interested in Naruto's answer.

Putting away the necklace under his clothes Naruto strained to observe the crippled advisor and said "What I just said, keep them together, make them prosper and protect them all"

Danzo made a grunt noise and for all that Naruto knew of the man it could have been a mocking scuff.

"All those very lofty goals my Lord but the moment those Lords return home they'll start to ask for concessions and territorial expansions and be reticent to give troops in case of war with another Land…how will you deal with such things?" asked Danzo slightly opening his sharp left eye.

Naruto bowed his head a bit and then rising it he replied "This Land is everyone's home…If one border or Clan gets attacked it will be as if my own Castle got attacked! And I'll rally them time and time again until it gets through their heads"

Danzo closed his eyes and then said "What if a Clan downright refuses to help in the defense of the Land?"

Naruto immediately "Then I'll go straight to them and face them but not with violence if that's your intent. I'll have them answer on their honor, to me, the Land and the rest of the Clans"

"And if one revolts?" asked Danzo smiling slightly as Naruto stopped on his tracks.

"I won't make a Land where that's an option…" whispered Naruto in a loss to such a situation.

"Hashirama didn't and still the Uchiha revolted…" said Danzo.

"Madara is who revolted" replied an increasingly angry Naruto.

"Does it matter? His descendants did so generations later…" replied Danzo with a sneer in his voice.

"Because too much was demanded from them and they got little reward" countered Naruto.

"Who told you that? Lord Sasuke?" mockingly asked Danzo.

Naruto wanted to reply but didn't have words.

Danzo smiled though he was invisible in the shadows for Naruto and said "Those days of war saw the whole of the Land of Fire suffer greatly, not only the Uchiha lost in those wars with our neighbors"

"But the Uchiha has always been a greedy lot so losing a bit was enough to rile them up…" said Danzo making Naruto growl in impatience.

"Speak what you want Chief Advisor, I am tired" demanded Naruto no longer wanting to be in the same room as Danzo.

"You have to deal with the Uchiha, Fire Lord" said Danzo dropping any subtle moods.

"What?" asked a bewildered Naruto.

"They remain relatively strong after the war and their Lord already proved to be an ambitious character. Removing Sasuke would surely leave the Uchiha without a strong leadership and placing a more agreeable leader shouldn't be much of a problem…" began to say Danzo but shut up when he heard an animalistic growl come from the equally concealed Naruto.

"That's why the Uchiha began to distrust the leadership of the Senju in the first place…I'll have none of that" growled Naruto flexing his fingers at a Spear that wasn't there.

"Then you'll suffer their betrayal as well" sentenced Danzo.

"I'll make certain that their hearts do not turn from us in the first place but if they do betray us someday then I'll take responsibility for it…But if that happens then I'll have failed as Fire Lord of the Land of Fire" sentenced back Naruto with sheer determination.

"That you will…" said Danzo walking again with the clanks of his cane.

Naruto turned away and walked furiously in an opposite direction.

"Lord Danzo…" spoke a soft feminine voice.

"I'll give the order soon…just need to take care of a few issues" Danzo declared to the darkness as he kept walking again.

**At Naruto's Quarters**

Naruto entered his quarters and for a moment he thought he sensed someone else inside but remembering that Sakura was still at the party for she had found a kindred soul in Empress Tsunade.

He began to remove his clothes when he now definitely heard someone take a step forward.

Jumping over his bed and rolling over it he managed to reach his Spear but the moment his fingers closed over the haft he felt a cold steel touch the skin of his neck.

Naruto closed his eyes and slowly removing his fingers from the Spear sensing it growl he turned and adjusted his eyes to the darkness.

The man holding the blade on his neck had his mouth covered and had a white messy mane of hair, an eye patch over his left eye. He wore a tight black shirt with no sleeves, a tanned leather breastplate and black pants (ANBU Kakashi look)

Naruto observed the man but felt no actual killing intent, then he saw beyond and caught movement of hooded slender man.

"Let him go Kakashi, he won't harm us" said the man coming out of the shadows and into the rays of moon.

The man called Kakashi observed Naruto again and sighing withdrew his blade sliding it into the scabbard on his back.

Naruto observed the other man and the moment the moon removed the darkness he noticed the face of Itachi Uchiha.

"Good evening Fire Lord Naruto" said Itachi with a respectful nod that Naruto didn't answered as he hardened his own features.

Itachi observed him and sighing he said "I imagine my little brother told you about my sins"

"You killed your own father…" said Naruto sounding almost condemning.

"And I am sure there's a very hot place in hell for me already Naruto" replied Itachi with seriousness that made Naruto confused.

"Your brother started a war because of it…" condemned Naruto again.

"That was his own decision Naruto…but if it's of some solace my father was the one planning it before him" said Itachi with an even tone.

"That's why you killed him?" asked Naruto wondering.

"It would be unfair to say that it was over our pledge of friendship Naruto…So yes, I killed him because it would have plunged our Clan into war needlessly, It's a shame that my little brother followed in his footsteps afterwards" said Itachi finally placing some emotion in his voice.

"You wounded him…" continued Naruto.

"With the hope that he would focus his energies in hunting me instead of going to war; it was always a slim chance but one worth pursuing given the circumstances" replied Itachi once again neutral.

"Many are dead" said Naruto with a hardened voice.

"Many would have died one way or another Naruto…That their lives became a sacrifice to this day of unity and peace makes them worthwhile and not in vane" said Itachi with some wisdom that Naruto found unchallengeable.

"Sasuke wants your head…" said Naruto with sadness that a sibling wanted another dead.

"I am sure of it, and maybe I'll surrender myself to his judgment someday…" said Itachi.

"But…" added Naruto knowing that the man would have already done so if he didn't intended something else.

"But…I won't do so as long as I may be of some help to the Land of Fire" said Itachi with something akin to conviction.

"Explain…" demanded Naruto.

"Part of the necessity to unite the Land of Fire stems from the fact that for some time now the other Lands have begun to unify themselves and unified Lands mean stronger ones that would find easy prey on divided countries" explained Itachi observing the Capital through the window.

"We are one now; we can deal with other Elemental Lands. So why should I let you go now?" said Naruto observing his Spear waiting for him on the rack.

"The most dangerous enemies Naruto aren't those who march on you with armies and navies. But the ones you can't see, hear or feel approaching" said Itachi with sad eyes.

"Like you with your father?" asked Naruto judging Itachi.

A shadow of anger passed through Itachi's face but it was gone with a laughter that resembled more a lament.

"Sad but true Lord Naruto…but then again I can deal with the shadows that will encroach on the light you have ignited for I have shrouded myself in them" stated Itachi showing his obsidian like eyes to Naruto.

"You mean you want to help the Land of Fire against the enemies that will come?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"Maybe it's because I want to find atonement or maybe because I actually believe in you Naruto…but whatever may be the case, it's a worthy cause for such a wretched soul as mine" replied Itachi.

"I'll become a shadow that pulls against its brethren away from your light which will burn brightly" said Itachi with steely conviction.

"So that your fire burns brightly ever so bigger and vanishes the fear of the night away from this and any other Land… and if only for a moment will all shadows recede" finished saying Itachi.

"And what of when there are no more shadows?" asked Naruto knowing the answer.

"Then I'll return to face my brother's judgment" sighed Itachi bowing his head with no regrets.

"What do you expect him to do then?" asked Naruto.

"He'll behead me I am sure…but I hope that by then he'll be a greater man than I could have ever been and hopefully with a family as well" laughed Itachi with the relief of certainty.

With that Itachi went for the shadows from where he had come and where he will remain for the rest of his life.

Before he entered them he said "Kakashi will stay under your service Lord Naruto. He's a valuable asset and a mighty warrior too. I pass to you his loyalty Naruto so make certain to appreciate it"

And with that Itachi was welcomed by the shadows.

**At the site of the Battle of the Lords**

The field has been long deserted and all that remained where shattered pieces of wood from bows, arrows and lifted camps.

The sky was completely clouded casting an eerie light upon it making it a dreadful sight to behold and a place where no one would dare to spend the night in fear that the spirits of the fallen warriors would seek them out to keep fighting.

The grown grass swayed gently with the passing of the wind and its sound hoped to soothe the fury unleashed here.

A lone man with black oily hair walked caressing the blades of grass with the tip of his nearly white hands feeling as if they wanted to cut him but mocking them for their inability to do so.

"So much emotion poured in such a tiny place…"hissed the man in a low tone.

"Yet it all pales when compared to the hatred of a single man chosen by destiny" hissed the man again.

The wind blew with renewed anger making the man sway but not fall.

The man laughed in short rasps and said "I have faced much worse than a gentle breeze…and these leaves will not keep me from my prize"

The man sped his strides to the middle of the battlefield where some white flowers had begun to grow in memorial to those who had laid their lives here.

The man sneered at them and crushing the biggest under his foot he knelt scanning the ground.

The man moved his hand tentatively through the small flowers until he recoiled with his finger bleeding.

"Ah, I found you" said the man with relish.

Parting the flowers that attempted to keep the man from the prize the man lifted a shard of cold steel that though it was small and useless at the moment kept its edge and the foul sentiments that stained it.

The man kept scouring the ground killing many of the flowers but little by little he gathered every single shard that together would make a dreadful blade but that thankfully has been shattered to never make harm on others.

"Such a mighty thing…quite a shame that you were destroyed but fear not my friend for this is just the first step of your long and glorious path" said the man getting up from the ground and the wind blew stronger making the man take a step back.

The wind unable to banish the evil howled in lament making the man sneer again.

"You'll be reborn my friend, a name fitting you will be given and in time you'll find your way back to your master, for he still carries your memory. But for now it's the shadows…kuh kuh kuh" laughed the man going to where a pale sickly looking horse awaited stomping the ground.

**AN: Done again!**

**Well, with this we brought the Conquest of the Land of Fire to an end, so I want to thank all of you my good readers for keeping up with me this far.**

**I hope you have enjoyed it so far and don't be afraid for this is not the end of it but since this is a turning point I felt like making some comments on it.**

**Next chapter will see the life of a ruling Naruto and the comings and goings of running a whole country instead of just a small patch of Land. But don't worry; we won't delve too much on it for it will also mark the beginning of the next arc.**

**Several of you have already given me many useful ideas that in some degree have influenced the coming of the following arcs and though I may not follow them to the script (for this is my show!) but some elements have given material.**

**The last made me understand that I am still far from being good enough to write my own material but every step counts towards that goal.**

**I also hope you enjoyed the Lemon that I have been promising for so long and also ask you to understand that given the site's strict norms regarding such material I did it so light.**

**I'll be investigating the smaller countries to gain knowledge of who might be joining later and of course Naruto's now officially sanctioned Harem! By the way should I make Ten-Ten part of it or just keep it small but with quality?**

**As always I welcome helpful criticism, suggestions and questions.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	21. Leveling the Field

**Chapter 21: Leveling the Field**

**Early AN: Warning! This chapter is just one long lemon so if it's not your thing know that this is a completely avoidable chapter for it does nothing in the progression of the story. Just be sure to read the note at the end. Enjoy!**

After the naming of Naruto as Fire Lord of the Land of Fire, he and all of his friends and family returned to Castle Maelstrom to rest their war weary bodies before starting the arduous task of building a nation.

Naruto and Sakura were finally an official couple though everyone already knew it…and on paper at least he was also together with Ino and Hinata, until tonight.

Naruto was alone in his large bath enjoying a well-earned night bath before going to bed with…Sakura

The thought alone made Naruto blush like a little boy but there was no denying that he hadn't been as happy as the day he decided he would make Sakura his wife when they were just little kids.

"I wonder what naughty things I might try to do with her tonight?" though Naruto aloud with content sigh.

"How about you try them with us?" said a female voice behind Naruto making him slip into the bath and submerge flailing his limbs trying to get out of the hot water.

Finally finding the bottom Naruto pushed free of the water and turned to see who had spoken such a thing behind him.

Standing in front of him were Ino and Hinata clad just in white towels and apparently ready for a night bath.

Instinctively Naruto sunk into the water until only his eyes and nose remained above and amidst bubbles he asked "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a bath, what else?" said Ino standing with her hands on her hips and Hinata hiding behind her.

Naruto admired them for a moment but nodding he said "Alright, just let me get a towel and I'll get out…"

"No need for that Naruto, in fact why don't you help us bathe?" asked Ino with a tiny blush and a mischievous smile that seemed a bit out of place with her.

"E-Excuse me?" asked the blushing Naruto trying to find the catch in her in her proposal.

"For being the mightiest hero of the Land of Fire you sure are slow…didn't Hinata and It explained to you the other day that we are in love with you and that we are your girls? So just live up to your dream and enjoy it!" said Ino with a smile while Hinata nodded from behind her.

Poking his head out of the water Naruto said "You sure? You won't stomp me to dead or try to drown me?"

"What? You suddenly saw me grow pink hair and iron muscles? Of course not! Now get out I am getting chilly here" said Ino tapping the floor with her foot.

Naruto nodding began to climb out of the bath tub with a towel around with waist and at that both Ino and Hinata grew a blush that now made him laugh a bit at them.

Ino and Hinata now finally had a good look at Naruto's body for back when they warmed him, worry had taken away all opportunity to properly observe his nearly naked form.

Naruto's wet hair fell around and in front of his head slightly hooding his face and giving him a wild and mysterious look to him. Not to mention that his half smiled made him look incredibly manly but not threatening.

His tanned body was healthy and extremely well trained which in part explained why he could survive so much abuse from Sakura and it was unblemished but for the wound inflicted by Sasuke on the last battle.

Stepping to the girls Naruto said "Are you two going to get undressed? Or I should start changing for the spectacle?"

At that Ino and Hinata jumped a bit and blushed even harder but gulping at the same time and steeling themselves they undid their towels and allowed them to fall on the ground.

Naruto's face also reddened for though he had now seen Sakura naked, seeing Ino and Hinata felt a bit guilty but also quite excited for their bodies were different to Sakura's.

Ino's body was lithe but gently proportioned to make her a whole nice package of firm breasts and smooth curves.

Hinata's body was almost as white as the moon but still kept a healthy pallor to it. Its form was plump and quite generous both in her breasts and rear.

Naruto blushed again and walking to the girls he said "Should we get to the bath…?"

"T-That will have to wait a bit Naruto…First we must…settle the score…" replied Ino with a diminishing voice.

"Settle the score?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"W-W-Well, it's only that you already did with Sakura…and she seems to have enjoyed it a lot…so we wanted to also do it with you…so we didn't felt left out in your affections" added Hinata

At that Naruto's eyes went wide and he felt a bit dizzy for apparently the two girls had come here with the intention of giving themselves to him.

He sat down by the bath pool and seeing the two girls approach with more determination than desire to him, he said "Hey girls, if you aren't ready then you don't have to. We can do it later when you are more comfortable!"

Ino turned to see Naruto with a bit of ire and exasperation and as she knelt in front of him she said "Look dude, we can't just keep sleeping in separate bedrooms if you are our man so man up and take responsibility. Now take off that towel already!"

Naruto nodded and obeyed making the two kneeling girls gasp with surprise over seeing him already more than ready.

Feeling a bit intimidated by the size and look of his manhood both girls nodded to one another and crawling both approached him and with trembling hands began to touch Naruto's chest and thighs but before they touched him "there" he asked them to stop.

"I see there's no stopping you but before we get to it…" said Naruto pulling Ino from the floor and into his embrace and without warning he kissed her a bit forcefully at first but once the surprised left her she began to reciprocate it albeit in an amateurish style.

Hinata's hands reached her mouth as she saw how Ino got more immersed in the kiss with Naruto who pulled the lithe girl into the bath pool so its warmth enveloped them.

Naruto parted with Ino and began to kiss her cheek, then her ear and then went down kissing her neck, her shoulder and then her collar bone making her feel a bit overwhelmed as his hands also roamed her back and all the way to her hips and thighs.

"Get in here Hinata, you might get left out" said a grinning Naruto holding Ino firmly against him.

Hinata yelped at this but nodding mechanically she stepped into the pool and cautiously approached Naruto who in turn took her arm and pulled her close to him and before she could even scream, he smashed his lips against her.

Hinata squirmed and resisted a bit at first but remembering her purpose she stopped resisting and as he got a feel of Naruto's movements she began to answer them albeit timidly.

Naruto switched in his kissing of Ino and Hinata while his hands explored their bodies gently at parts and a bit more forced at others earning him short screams and low moans from them.

Naruto stopped kissing them as with his right hand undid Ino's hair which fell gently beside her and a bit in front of her face.

Naruto moved back to sit on the edge of the pool and said "If you girls want to leave it at that, I'm cool. We can take this by steps, that was a nice make out session!"

That made both girls blush but seeing his current state of excitement both nodded to one another and approaching Naruto they kissed him lightly and then went down on his neck, collar bones, chest, stomach and finally to his manhood.

There both girls blinked in doubt of how to begin this so they both began to kiss it slightly along the length making Naruto giggle a bit over their confusion.

"Want a hint?" he asked making Ino growl in annoyance and at that she gave it a rough lick that made him tremble and apologize.

With that both girls began to minister to it though what they lacked in technique they made for it with increasing passion seeking to not be left behind.

Eventually Hinata grew bolder and took it inside her mouth making Ino become awed and Naruto moan approvingly.

Upon seeing Naruto's satisfaction, Ino waited until Hinata slowed down a bit and took over making Naruto scream a bit over the rough handling of a his sensitive area.

Ino and Hinata grew bolder and more confident as they tried different things with Naruto and actually enjoyed seeing either his pained or pleased expressions at every turn.

After a while Naruto's breath began to get erratic making the girls stop though he compelled them to continue until he exploded making Ino get mad over the mess while Hinata just go blank for a while.

Naruto apologized of course but he didn't really meant it which only added to Ino's ire but nevertheless she wiped herself clean and then Hinata.

After that it was Naruto's turn to please them so seating them both on the edge of the pool and getting on his knees he began to minister to them though he also lacked some experience at this.

Naruto kept at it despite the girls trying to push him away from their most private areas but with each lick and thrust their resistance waned more and more to the point where they whined every time he switched girls in which case he began to gently use his fingers too.

It wasn't long before both inexperienced girls felt a mounting sensations that scared them at first but internally desired to give release to and Naruto knew all too well what was so that spurred him on to bring it about despite the efforts from the girls to withstand it.

Both girls exploded in their own climaxes giving Naruto quite a show of raw sensations that just compelled him to go farther.

Once both girls reeled back from that amazing sensation they noticed that Naruto was standing in front of them and more than ready to keep going.

For a moment Ino was about to say that it was enough for her but the man was not about to be denied and so advancing between her legs and grabbing her hips, he found her entrance and started to make his way into her.

Ino gave a trembling long "Ahhh" as Naruto made it deeper and deeper into her while Hinata observed with awe the carnal act and actually feared a bit that she was next in line.

Once Naruto was at a good distance into Ino but without bottoming out he began to pull back and the push back in at a slow pace that quickened with each thrust that made Ino go from yelping a bit painfully to slowly start moaning as the pain faded and the pleasure kicked in.

As he did so Ino clung to him and with every thrust she tightened her embrace and actually pushed forward her own hips wanting more of the blonde man in her.

Sensing her desire Naruto lifted Ino a bit from the edge and greatly increased his pace making Ino start to moan loudly now completely immersed in the pleasure he was giving her with abandon.

They kept at it for some time until Ino's moans turned into short screams that lengthened with each powerful thrust from Naruto who in turn also began to grunt making each thrust stronger and stronger although he slowed the pace.

Finally Naruto made one last push with a savage roar that was rewarded with Ino's high pitched scream of ecstasy, keeping their waists locked with one another.

Ino reeled back from her strongest climax and felt warm inside but not really caring she deeply kissed Naruto before leaning back with dazed eyes.

Naruto breathed hard but seeing Ino's satisfied expression made him grin an pulling back he slowly turned towards the awed and a bit intimidated Hinata who upon seeing his face yelped and nervously began to walk back feeling no longer certain about this whole business.

And the moment Naruto rose his arm to grab her she screamed and missing her step she fell into the bath pool where she opened her eyes in surprise seeing that Naruto had lunged after her with a grin with bubbles escaping between his teeth.

Hinata opened her mouth to scream but just let out a bunch of bubbles that slid off from Naruto's approaching face.

Naruto then grabbed the flailing Hinata and kissed her again deeply injecting fresh air into her and driving them both to the bottom of the pool where they continued until their air began to run out.

Getting out a few moments later they both breathed hard try to get air back into them and upin seeing one another they laughed at the silly moment.

Both got off the pool and putting a towel on the ground Hinata got on it shyly covering herself while Naruto climbed on top of her with a wolfish grin that partly scared and excited her.

"B-Be gentle…" said Hinata enveloping Naruto with her legs and arms while he blonde man nodded and began to kiss her again to dim the fear.

Naruto kept at it until he found what he wanted and with Hinata yelping in his mouth, he started to get into her enjoying the tightness that little by little made way for him.

Once he had reached an acceptable depth he pulled back and with rhythm began to get in and out of Hinata.

After kissing her more and turning her yelps and screams into moans of pleasure he rose up and admired Hinata's body from a vantage position making her shut her eyes and cover her breasts in cute embarrassment though she made no effort to dislodged Naruto from her.

Naruto grabbed her arms and spreading them he grabbed her breasts and started to play with her earning squeals from Hinata who also moaned with increased pleasure.

"Oh you sure like this Hinata…" said Naruto amidst thrusts making the girl open her eyes and realized that she had grabbed him with her legs and that she was actually pulling him to her with increasing strength.

Hinata hid her face while Naruto kept going and her body kept responding nicely to Naruto's actions.

Long moments later Hinata began to feel a mounting sensation and as the doubt became apparent Naruto started to go harder on her earning her short screams that became longer and louder with each thrust.

Eventually Naruto roared and with that Hinata grabbed him so tightly with her legs that she lifted her hips from the floor and arched her back experiencing her own climax.

After a few glorious moments Hinata sighed contently and easing her grip on Naruto she crumbled to the floor heaving hard and with a warm sensation in her lower body.

Naruto on his side was on his knees with his head thrown back and breathing hard as well.

Taking one last breath Naruto got up and stumbling to the door of the bath he said to the two barely conscious girls "That's the best bath I ever had…"

**AN: Done.**

**Not my best chapter by far and it was just one long lemon scene but I wanted to get that issue out of the way.**

**The language is quite mild and I purposely omitted the more graphical words and descriptions since it might have incurred the wrath of the censors, so no complains about it until the site changes its politics and adds an adult rating.**

**I also want to take the chance to ask about how to progress the story forward. Should I move on already to the next Elemental Land? Or maybe make a short arc for the smaller lands around the elemental ones?**

**There's characters from the filler arcs and movies that some of you have suggested and actually make for interesting vistas and encounters so I am at a loss about how to proceed. So I'll live it in your hands since I could easily go in any direction.**

**I also thought of doing one short arc and then the next long one in an Elemental Land but that's one idea.**

**If you have good ideas on this regard I am all ears to it.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	22. The turn of the World

**Chapter 22: The turn of the World**

Naruto woke up to a sight most men would find only in their dreams, at the risk of their own lives or at the murder of their coin savings.

For he woke up next to some of the most beautiful girls in his world.

Ino slept with a slight scowl though Naruto never guessed why she did it despite always waking up calmed and content.

Hinata had a drool falling from the corner of a creepy smile that told of some very interesting dreams.

And lastly Sakura slept completely serene making Naruto want to kiss her up but as he learned after their first night together she would grab him by the neck and try to wring the life out of him without successfully waking up.

He observed that the sun was already rising though it remained early and saw he had some time for himself before another day of running a country began.

With the approval of the other Clans a new castle was to be built in order to make it a neutral seat of power for his rule; and right now the field was being readied by the architects.

He put on his robe and walked out doing as little noise as he could and began to walk down the stairs that led to his bedroom as to stroll a bit and wait for the girls to wake up.

"Oh, the Fire Lord sure is a bold man to walk around the Castle in so few clothes…" said Anko appearing behind Naruto making him jump in surprise.

Anko observed Naruto whose robe opened a bit showing his toned body and his black boxers.

The moment Anko licked her lips, Naruto closed his robes in a dignified manner and adopted a shy posture that managed to make her laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"What do you want? Besides admiring me…" asked Naruto glad to see Anko smiling for she had been in a sour mood since they returned from the Imperial Capital.

"Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi has come with the dawn to pay you a visit" replied Anko pushing out her chest making Naruto blush a bit though he had seen already his fair share of female skin in recent days.

Naruto nodded and sighing at his current appearance went to meet with Hiruzen who was already waiting for him at the strategizing room.

Naruto entered and saw Hiruzen admiring the masterfully painted map of the Land of Fire with a smile of relief on his old face.

"To see this land once more without borders…To be honest I never thought I would see it happen, for not even in times of Lord Hashirama did the Land was so united as it is today…" said Hiruzen knowing that Naruto was already in there with him.

Before Naruto could speak Hiruzen turned to him and said "As Fire Lord you better learn how to wake up earlier or else you won't finish your days before nightfall…"

Naruto laughed awkwardly and scratching the back of his head said "Sorry, didn't expected you and I didn't wanted to wake up my girls…"

Sitting down on a comfortable chair looking at the map, Hiruzen said "Don't worry, my bad for not making myself announce but I am retired and have little time for protocol and formalities and my grave isn't that far ahead you know?"

Naruto laughed awkwardly at the rather grim commentary but said nothing and sat beside the elder man.

"Your new job…in many ways is similar to when I played steward of the Land during Tsunade's parents reign and part of her own and boy was it a difficult one! You have to keep the Clans united, which is no small feat, and then deal with foreign powers!" said the older man with good and bad memories in his voice.

"Foreign powers?" asked a worried sounding Naruto.

"Oh yes, you didn't thought the whole world to be just the Land of Fire, do you?" asked Hiruzen.

"Pretty much yeah…" thought Naruto feeling a bit dumb.

"Lots of people live out there and there's also a lot of bad blood between us and them. Dealing with them with the best interest of your Land in hand is quite a challenge" continued Hiruzen.

"I heard something about Elemental Wars…" mentioned Naruto recalling the little he have heard about such conflicts.

"Oh yes, many times over and plenty of ugly business happened back then. I was in each and every one of them you know?" said Hiruzen with some pride and shame in his voice.

"Can you tell me about them? Why would others start a war with us? Don't they have their own homes and lands?" asked Naruto with honest curiosity about such conflicts.

"That they do Naruto but they remain men and as such their hearts are filled with reckless ambition that is only fueled by the sight of great armies and the prospect of greater power. Not to mention that the domains of the Land of Fire are among the richest of the continent" said Hiruzen.

Before Naruto could voice his next question a door slid open and from it came Kushina already dressed in a fine kimono with a tray of refreshments.

Placing it in a table she took a seat next to her son and said "Our Land lies almost at the middle of the continent Naruto and we have the gentler lands and mildest weathers. Our Lands promise great riches to whoever claims them but it's also that wealth that has seen us victorious time and time again my son"

As to exemplify, Kushina pushed on a board of the floor which sunk and with a groan of wood the panels at the sides, up and down from the map began to slide revealing even more of the map with new places and countries.

Naruto was awed and before he could ask Kushina explained "Our ancestors hail from a tiny island not far from the shore of the Land of Fire Naruto and as such we used to be great sailors and explorers. With time our island became too little and its resources too short for our growing numbers and we left for the Land of Fire. But our love for new horizons kept us moving on and this map was painted with their accounts"

"We used to be a rowdy bunch my son and many of our ancestors just sent letters but never returned home. It's likely that you have family you don't know about in other places" said Kushina with a playful smile.

"I haven't seen this map in such a long time Kushina…truly a treasure of your Clan…" said Hiruzen scanning the map and quickly finding the places he knew and wondering about those he had only heard from.

Sighing Hiruzen said "Very well Fire Lord, here's a quick overview of the nations around us so that when you have to deal with them you know a little about them…"

"The Elemental Lands are by far the greatest economic and military powers of the continent and probably the known world Naruto and like us are heavily divided in local Clans. For many years those Clans remained divided but by the time our lord Hashirama united the Land of Fire the Clans from these Lands also joined fearing the power of a united nation" lectured Hiruzen.

"These Elemental Lands are as follows" said Hiruzen standing up and walking to the map he got an elegant pointing rod.

"Straight to the West we the Land of Wind; a Land that is a vast seemingly endless desert spotted with very few rivers, underground wells, a couple of major oasis and nothing but sand as far as the eye can see. Its people are all of nomadic nature and all call themselves Sabaku tribes and they often roam the borders of their own land for treading too far into the desert is a death sentence" began to explain Hiruzen as he pointed all around the Land of Wind.

"They do have though a single ruling family which the name Sabaku actually belongs to and though all tribes pay homage to its leader they are difficult to keep together beyond a military conflict that threatens them all" explained Hiruzen to a Naruto who surely wished Sakura was next to him as to remember all this.

"Their greatest strength comes in the form of their great cavalry numbers and their terrifying ability on top of a horse. For, be it with a bow, a sword or a spear there's none who can deny them on top of one" explained Hiruzen.

"But their lands are meager at the best and that's what complied them to try and conquer greener lands and thus make war with us and the Land of Earth, but given that they are good only in open fields and straight up battles, defenders from mountainous terrain or within fortresses can weather their assaults and inflict heavy casualties on them" finished explaining.

"Now we go to the other extreme for across the sea and into the East we find the Land of Water which is a group of small Islands surrounding a greater one. In the past each island held an autonomous Clan that more often than not traded or fought one another until a great warlord in the central island built a large fleet with which he conquered the rest either by violence or fear but the man was quite a blood thirsty man who upon completing their unification attempted to use that fleet to conquer the nearby lands to create an empire" said Hiruzen seemingly displeased with the thoughts of the violent sea fearers.

"They bolster some of the finest individual warriors I have seen and if I ever call someone a swords master it would be them. They lack cohesion for they favor individual skills on the battle field which in the end is why organized armies can route them without much trouble but never dare to pursue them on the sea for they are like sharks and will take you the bottom before you can count to 5. That's why they prefer surprise attacks and the use of terror tactics to earn them conquests and riches" continued explaining Hiruzen.

"Fortunately such a society is doomed to failure for any sign of weakness is severely punished and when a warlord fails in a campaign its quite normal for him to be violently removed and replaced after a long bloody conflict. Today, officially the power still resides in the warlords of the main island but for a few years now they are yet to have a strong leadership" finished explaining Hiruzen.

Taking a sip of the warm tea Kushina had brought Hiruzen moved the rod to the north and said "Here we find the Land of Lightning, a harsh land of harsh people albeit quite inclined to some weird antics…This Land is mostly a towering mountain range with little lands available to its sides and with very few mountain roads that used to be heavily contended among the Clans"

"The people there have a hard life for the land is hard to sow and most of their income comes from mining valuable ores. For that reason a lot of people sell themselves into slavery to provide for their families given that the land isn't exactly bountiful" continued Hiruzen remembering the slaves he had attempted to liberate at one moment but refused.

"They excel in hit and run tactics and ambushes making them cunning and dangerous opponents who prefer an asymmetric warfare, though given the poor terrain they lack cavalry of any sort and the few horses they do import are meant for generals, nobles and wealthy people" explained Hiruzen remembering the bitter times of facing them in combat.

"During times of Emperor Tobirama, two of their generals betrayed their king thus splitting the Land in two factions to these days with both controlling one side of the mountain range" finished explaining the Old Warrior.

"Now the Land of Earth…by far our harshest foes for they come from a Land not that dissimilar to our own and boy do they have numbers on their side! Their land is rocky and not very good for agriculture but that doesn't stop their stubborn people from sowing on the mountain sides and making the most of their land" said Hiruzen with some respect for such foes.

"Their armies are expansive and mostly made up of competent infantry with compliments of archers and light cavalry. Their officials are tremendously dangerous warriors who have been thoroughly trained in the martial arts. The key to vanquishing them is to be the better strategist and avoid fighting in their terms for their numbers are their key strength" continued Hiruzen.

"They currently stand divided in three factions for back when I dealt them a great loss their emperor lost credibility and two of their heroes split the land between them, but we would be in deep trouble if they ever joined together again" said Hiruzen sighing long and going back to take his seat.

Naruto nodded and but soon noticed that there were many more countries in the continent and asked "What of the other countries? Aren't those important?"

"Oh yes, forgive me Naruto. Those countries as you can notice, are former regions and provinces that used to belong to the different Elemental Lands. See that they stand between each of the Elemental Lands as buffer belts that avoid having common borders with one another" explained Hiruzen.

"Back when my hair was black and my skin less craggy, I noticed that time and time again we were invading each other lands and killing our sons and daughters at a staggering pace so I managed to negotiate with the other lands the independence of these lands to make a buffer that guaranteed our borders and at the same time prevented our enemies from invading without a warning. Of course there were wars afterwards but they weren't as destructive or bitter as some before them" said Hiruzen passing a hand over his retreating hair.

"The lands remain fairly peaceful to this day and they are good for trading or sightseeing" finished saying Hiruzen.

"I see…" breathed Naruto impressed that this man by his side had seen so much, fought so much and accomplished so much.

By merits alone Hiruzen should be the Fire Lord but then again something had happened that saw him diminished greatly.

Noticing his admiring stare Hiruzen said "Ruling is a complicated thing Naruto for you can't have favorites and believe me many will try to get on your good side. Rule with the same heart that has made so many follow you and you'll be fine…I think"

"Do that and who knows? Maybe the other Elemental Lands will follow you as well" laughed Hiruzen though unknown to him those words ignited a new hope in Naruto who observed the map with keen interest.

**AN: Done.**

**Sorry that it took me this long but I have been feeling very ill lately and thus my desire to write has been greatly diminished lately.**

**I also took this long to update since I had to do some investigating to determine which Naruto Map I would use to give some sense to the future chapters.**

**I finally found one I feel more or less content with though I may take some geographic liberties as the story goes on.**

**I didn't went into too much detail with the Elemental Lands for I want to save those for when we get to them.**

**As for the smaller countries, as we get to know them, I'll go into detail about them.**

**I know this is another intermission but I thought it was important to get the geographical layout of the story already so we can move on without delving too much into details that can bore people out.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	23. Blood in the Wind

**Chapter 23: Blood in the Wind**

Three months have gone by since Naruto was named Fire Lord of the Land of Fire and at long last the once embattled nation enjoyed a full season without battles or skirmishes and with the removal of Clan borders and the construction of new roads connecting the Clans between them in a strong sign of bonding merchants and farmers traded their goods bringing a new age of prosperity.

Encouraged by Sakura and her official sanction Naruto began the construction of the Castle of his dreams a couple of miles away from the Imperial Capital in a direction some craftsmen told him would make a good expansion for the city itself and at the same time provide a powerful bastion should an enemy ever make it so far.

The Castle itself was meant to be a symbol of unity for craftsmen of all Clans had come to pour in their efforts, share their knowledge and most importantly decorate the place with symbols from all Clans for it would be a safe haven for all children of the Land of Fire.

Above the first walls and towers of the building one could glimmer a new banner upon which all Clans could look up with pride for it was a symbol of unity.

The Banners of each Clan no longer had a field of their own color but one made of bright red with gold flames lining the edge and in the top a circle with the symbol of the Clan itself.

This way the Clans still held to their traditions but reaffirming their belonging to the Land of Fire and their compromise to defend it whether its enemies came from a different corner or attacked a former rival.

In the days after the proclamation it was convened that the council would choose a new Fire Lord in case Naruto perished or failed to name a worthy successor and for that reason the Uzumaki banner stood above all others despite his insistence that it should fly at the same height as the others.

Representatives from every Clan had been welcomed to live under its roof and as to make certain that nothing happened in the Land of Fire without the rest knowing about it.

Still once the celebrations ended the problems arose…

"I understand your concerns but dispatching troops to the border is a necessity of the Land" said Ino with a conciliatory tone.

"If we move troops to the border who'll watch the southern roads?!" roared Kumaru Inuzuka slamming a hand on the large table of the conference room.

"We all agreed that the interior clans would provide for road vigilance while the bordering Clans would set about the defense of our borders. We just ask the Inuzuka to honor that agreement" replied Ino starting to lose her patience with the large barbarous looking man.

"And how can we trust that the Hyuuga or the Uchiha won't raid our caravans on their way south? With the Three Brothers troops?!" asked again the man in a reverberating roar that drew the attention of everyone else working in the Hall of Commands.

"We all agreed to keep the roads safe whenever the caravans passed through our lands, the troops of every Clan are equally worth" replied a now impatient Ino.

"But!..." began to say Kumaru when Ino slammed her own hand on the table and growled "Alright, listen up oversized mutt! You'll dispatch the Inuzuka troops to the border with the Land of Waterfalls as your Clan pledged Naruto they'll do and if your trade caravans are attacked on the way south then you can come and complain all you want! But until that happens you'll keep your snout shut!"

Every one took air at the apparently grievous insults Ino had made but relaxed when the large man began to laugh in good humor.

"You must have the blood of Inuzuka women in you my Lady! Very well I shall trust Lord Naruto's woman's word!" loudly said the man bowing to Ino and stomping his way out of the hall.

Ino blushed a bit at the strange rather rude compliment from the Inuzuka but after three months helping keep everyone united she had learned of the quirks each Clan had to make them do anything.

The Hyuuga demanded rigorous protocol, the Uchiha demanded some praise, the Sarutobi liked to talk nonsense in an amicable way, and the Aburame…they remained a creepy bunch she never liked talking to. Thankfully the latter were the less demanding of all clans.

Ino stood up and signaled a servant she was done for the day and then walked up to a large desk of dark wood where two mountains of papers stood in two different strained trays with one saying in and another saying out.

Behind the desk was a large comfortable chair and on it was the incredibly bored and frustrated Fire Lord in his blue clothes and draped in his new bright red cape with golden flames.

"Hey there Naruto, think you'll be done this year?" asked Ino walking besides her…love.

"Very funny Ino, is it my imagination or this pile never lessens?" asked Naruto with hopeless eyes as he stared at the impressive column of paper to his left.

"You could always just stamp them all at once…" advised Ino without seriousness.

"Already tried but Sakura-chan caught me and told me she would arm twist me if I slacked in my job. Man had I known this is how my dream was going to be I would have never left Swirling Pond.

Ino laughed and getting behind Naruto she gave him a shoulder massage earning her a sigh of relief from him.

"This is not only your dream Naruto, these are everyone's dreams and we have entrusted them to you to see them fulfilled" said Ino with closed eyes.

"I know…it's only that it keeps me from being with you guys. I feel that I am neglecting you all" said Naruto opening his eyes again and reading again the scroll before him.

"You more than make up at night" whispered a blushing Ino making him laugh a bit loud earning him some scowls from the other bureaucrats.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan or Hinata? They woke up early today" asked Naruto returning to his endless reading and stamping.

"Sakura got up early to train her Uzumaki Defenders and finish before nightfall while Hinata said she wanted to train our future ambassadors to the other countries. We all want to be done early tonight" said Ino.

"What for?" asked Naruto stamping another scroll and placing it on his right growing pile of papers while servants were setting up another table to his left and placing another large pile making him whine loudly once more earning the ire of the short tempered bureaucrats.

"Well, it's been a whole season since spring began and things haven't exploded yet so we thought it was something worth celebrating" said Ino giving a piteous look to Naruto.

"And will it be a nice celebration?" asked Naruto with a mischievous look that made Ino smile.

"Be nice and maybe" finished Ino walking back into the palace as her meeting with the local Clans was over for the day.

Naruto saw her depart and sighed as he went back to his ever growing pile of documents to approve.

He stamped his desk instead when the hall doors flung open striking the walls and stopping all activity inside.

"Please, I need to speak with the Fire lord!" said the desperate voice of a man in his late teens.

"Stop that man! He's an intruder!" shouted behind a guard of Uchiha extraction with a squad following quickly behind.

Every bureaucrat made space with alarmed shouts while the sweating altered man scanned the room with despair etched in his face.

Naruto, thankful for the interruption, got up from his chair and surrounding his desk approached the young man with his cape flowing behind him.

The man saw him and drawing an almost maniac smile started running at him but right before he could put his hands on Naruto, Anko fell from the roof landing on him and subduing him without effort.

"Thanks Anko" said a surprised Naruto who quickly composed himself.

The guards took the man from Anko and were about to take him away when Naruto asked them to stop and turn the man at him.

"You sure make bad entrances but out of curiosity why you attempted such a stupid thing? If not for Anko's better judgment you would be in a pool of your own blood" said Naruto at the heaving man who apparently just realized how close he had been to fail his mission.

"Didn't wanted to stain the carpets, they are expensive" said Anko drawing nods from the now calmer bureaucrats.

The man breathed hard several more times and at last seemed to earn back his composure and said "My Lord, I am so sorry to intrude in your domain without invitation but my mission is urgent and the guards by the gates denied me entrance"

Picking his interest Naruto said "What's so important that you are willing to risk your life like this?"

"My name is Jinta, and I hail from the Land of Rivers which is west of the Land of Fire. I have come here in the name of my people begging for your help. My Land is being invaded and we just don't have the necessary means by which to defend ourselves for we are not warriors" pleaded the man with obvious despair making everyone in the hall gasp in surprise.

"And who's invading your Land, Jinta?" asked Naruto.

"The Sabaku raiders my Lord! They usually come for a tithe of crops, weapons and crafts for we have them aplenty. But this time they ignored them and invaded our lands! Right now those murderers are laying siege to the Capital City, Takumi. The only thing keeping them outside is the stone walls built by the father of our nation, hallowed Seimei" said the man with honest despair in his voice.

Naruto was surprised to hear of this for though he knew that there were other nations in the world but didn't expect to interact with them so soon.

As he pondered this he noticed that everyone was staring at him, expecting him to make a decision then and there.

"Oh man…" thought Naruto adopting a thinking pose that at the best would just buy him some moments.

"Very well Jinta…I'll send a force to free your city, but know that once we deal with your problem we'll pull back to our Land less we start a larger conflict…" tentatively said Naruto drawing nods from everyone around effectively calming him down.

"Thank you my lord! Thank you!" said Jinta dropping to his knees.

Naruto laughed nervously as Sakura came running with two of her warriors and upon seeing the man thanking him she asked "What did you just agreed to?"

**Later that Day**

Naruto, his girls, the representatives and Jiraiya sat at a large curved table that faced a very large world map where the Land of Fire and every other known country were represented with great detail.

According to Kushina who had sent the world map for the Castle, it had been made by the explorations of ancient Uzumaki who left the homeland to explore the world. Sometimes finding treasure, sometimes finding disaster and others just banishing forever.

The map showed the Land of Fire in a centric location with a belt of smaller countries surrounding it through the North, West and South.

Ino explained that those countries used to be provinces from the Elemental Lands but during the Elemental Wars after the crowning of Emperor Hashirama many of these provinces exchanged owners constantly.

Once the wars came to an end under the stewardship of Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi, it was agreed that all those provinces would earn their independence and act as buffer nations between the Elemental Lands and prevent future conflicts.

In this case the Land of Rivers was a large territory of land broken up by rivers and lakes making it a very fertile land though with scarce fields given the abundance of water bodies making it a scarcely populated land in its south side with its major centers more to the north where valleys were more spacious.

In this case Takumi was the regional capital and had been founded by the legendary artisan Seimei who was considered the greatest artisan in history and who was said perfected all arts thus earning him the status of a local God.

Located straight to the West it made border with the current lands of the Sarutobi.

"Why did you agree to help them Naruto? We are recovering from our own conflict and it will not seat well with the Clans to march so soon to war. Not to mention that fall is coming and with them the harvests" said Sakura earning nods from the representatives.

"I don't think that's such a terrible idea miss Sakura. For if the Land of Rivers fall it would leave nothing to prevent an invasion from Wind's Sabaku raiders to our own lands. To liberate the city and reassert the status quo is also within our best interests" said Jiraiya also earning nods.

"Can we negotiate?" asked Hinata.

"I don't think we can my Lady. As I explained Lord Naruto here, we had a long standing agreement with the Sabaku tribes in order to avoid conflict. We usually paid food, goods and weapons in exchange for peace and even some times we got some nice things in exchange, like pure breed horses. But this time they destroyed the tithe and raided our lands killing and destroying everything. Our city only stands for the crafting of Seimei is second to none" added Jinta seating behind the table.

With all arguments said, all eyes turned to Naruto who scratched his head observing the map and trying his best to consider the consequences.

"What do we know of the Sabaku raiders?" asked Naruto.

"Old records indicate that they are master horsemen, even greater than the Uchiha. The fight with composite bows, curved blades, short lances and round shields. Their infantry is mostly light, and meant for support and defensive duties with little in terms of offensive capabilities" explained Sakura to Naruto who nodded taking it in.

"Jinta, how many are currently besieging your city?" asked Naruto turning to the foreigner.

"I wouldn't know for sure my lord but from what I managed to glimpse I would say they are about 5,000 warriors; most of them cavalry" replied the young man.

"Don't let the small number fool you Naruto. Sabaku raiders are extremely mobile expert cavalry and with their bows they make themselves count for at least three times that size" added Jiraiya putting the voice of his own experiences fighting them in the past.

"Why would they want the Land?" asked Ino.

"That's ancient history girl…the Land of Wind is a massive desert without end and its tribes are all called Sabaku. Their populations are of nomadic nature except for a few settlements built around oasis's. They value water almost as much as their lives and the Land of Rivers has long been a target for their people given the large amount of rivers and lakes in it" began to explain Jiraiya.

"The land itself belonged in the first place to the Sarutobi but given the difficult geography we barely had anyone living there. In the beginning the people from the desert asked for permission to live there and as long as they paid some tithes we never made much of a fuss. The first war with the Land of Wind began when those people stopped paying and the tribes from the desert claimed dominion over them" continued Jiraiya.

"They wanted the lands as a foothold to more fertile lands and for routes to invade other countries so they entered in conflict with us and the kingdoms of the Land of Earth" finished explaining Jiraiya.

"Do we know who's leading them?" asked Naruto while nodding at Jiraiya.

"The Old Man mentioned once a couple of months ago that a young tribal leader was war riding and uniting the other tribes, but such things always happened, this is probably a tribe trying to establish themselves in the Land of Rivers" said Jiraiya not giving many clues.

"I see…very well if only for our future security we shall relieve the city and drive back that tribe" declared Naruto gaining a couple of groans and whispered concerns.

Seeing the doubt in the representatives Sakura stood up and said "I offer my Defenders to have the honor of leading the expedition! Let none find argument to call me weak or coward!"

The gathering fell silent until Ino added "And to think that a girl shows no doubt…"

With that every representative offered their support and were asking for messenger hawks to send word of the events and ask for forces to be marshaled as soon as possible.

"I believe we should marshal the forces best suited for the effort and those that can set out as soon as possible…" said Hinata feeling a bit shy over being the center of attention.

"We ride in 5 days…" declared Naruto turning and thankfully nodding at his girls for making his job easier.

**Five Days Later**

In the end a force of Aburame foresters, Inuzuka wolf warriors, Sarutobi veterans and Uzumaki Defenders was assembled numbering about 12,000 warriors under the command of the Fire Lord in person.

Jinta had never seen such a display of force but was thankful nevertheless and hoped that it would suffice to drive the Sabaku Raiders away from his home and people.

The army marched hard and within 2 days reached the border which was watched over by an ancient fortress that seemed very difficult to assail. Jiraiya explained that it had survived countless sieges from both the Land of Earth and Wind.

Once they reached the Land of Rivers the Aburame Foresters, experts in fighting in such environments lead the main host of the army through the unseen paths while the Inuzuka Wolf Warriors scouted ahead like wolves on the hunt.

Naruto on his side was marveled for being introduced yet to a new Land and though it shared many similarities with the Land of Fire he was giddily nonetheless.

The Land had many ancient narrow bridges that forced the army to split into smaller groups to cover land more quickly.

Though Jinta offered to guide them through the quickest roads to his city, Shino Aburame counseled to follow the less direct route for it would prevent the enemy from learning of their approach and thus retain the surprise element.

Naruto had questioned the approach but given how quickly they were advancing he kept them silent trusting his new silent commander.

After 2 days of marching through the forests and rivers they reached the edge of the largest valley they had seen and well ahead of them was the City of Takumi walled with an impressive set of finely cut stones that kept the worst of the siege from entering.

Before the city was arrayed a large camp of many tents made of horse skins and behind them was a large assortment of sand colored horses grazing the pastures.

Another segment of riders harried the walls screaming their war cries and shooting arrows over the wall hoping to strike someone within the walls.

Seeing enough Naruto formed his lines about 50 meters within the forest line and prepared the Inuzuka Wolf Warriors ahead to charge the camp and spread chaos while the infantry advanced from behind.

The Aburame Foresters would remain on the flanks to provide missile support with their compact bows should the riders attempt to flank them.

Naruto didn't liked to lay ambushes but understood that some deceiving and shock could sometimes win battles with far less casualties for both factions and so sent the Inuzuka Wolf Warriors charging ahead.

Kiba Inuzuka, male heir to Tsume Inuzuka charged on top of his war dog Akamaru with great vigor alongside his clansmen for he and the Clan had missed the entire conflict that determined the fate of the Land of Fire.

Kiba had immediately attempted to rally the clan and attack the Hyuuga when he heard of Neji's betrayal but his mother in a rare display of maturity and rationality had advocated the best course of action was to allow the Hyuuga face the consequences of their actions on their own.

He understood that the Hyuuga had always looked down on them and the Aburame for that matter by considering themselves somehow superior and more civilized but back then he could only think of what her lifelong friend Hinata would think of the events.

The Inuzuka then had just contented themselves on garrisoning their old fortresses and prepare themselves to defend against the Hyuuga should they attempt to subjugate them but a part of Kiba suspected that the forces had been gathered to raid them in case Neji's betrayal unraveled.

In the end Neji had failed and was defeated by Naruto in what seemed an act of heavenly justice but the Uchiha had invaded and it had been quite a ferocious invasion that took them by surprise forcing them to entrench and call every warrior of the Inuzuka.

Events unfolded and through the hands of a scantily dressed Kunoichi the Inuzuka received word from Hinata humbly begging for their aid, not in the name of loyalty to the Hyuuga but for the future of a peaceful Land of Fire.

Tsume had laughed long and hard at the letter but in the end she said "Guess we won't have a chance as good as this anytime soon!"

That was the end on it and after a few short battles with straggling Uchiha units they reached the great battle in time to put an end to it.

The Inuzuka felt themselves robbed of honor and glory but Shino had smartly pointed that they should feel content for none of their children died fighting others from the same Land.

The chance had come to finally prove the Inuzuka mettle and Kiba would not waste it foolishly and so with light armor and a hunter's speed he and his clansmen moved with lowered banners towards the Sabaku Camp where they would unleash mayhem and then retreat.

The Inuzuka Wolf warriors gave a terrifying howl as their wolf riding warriors crashed into the encampment taking the resting Sabaku warriors by surprise, killing them as they roused and spilling lit lamps on the ground producing countless fires that quickly covered the camp with smoke adding to the confusion.

The Sabaku raiders harrying the city noticed what was happening and turned their winded mounts back to destroy the foolish intruders but their disorganized charge faltered when they heard the blowing of horns from the tree line and from it a large line of warriors under red and gold banners

Straight to the center came the red and silver heavy Uzumaki Defenders with their halberds held high while Sarutobi Veteran swordsmen flanked them in a long line of infantry that marched to meet them on the open.

The Sabaku officers quickly realized they were against a vast infantry formation so faithful to their tactics prepared their bows and split into agile companies to flank and decimate the incoming army but almost as soon as their forces started to ride a rain of arrows killed many of their riders.

The Aburame foresters in their green flexible armor ran low on the ground rising to loose arrows and then lowering again to confuse themselves with the grass.

This managed to catch the Sabaku raiders by surprise and seeing themselves outmaneuvered and their camp in flames and soon to be captured by the enemy, many quite the field while others who had their faces with black paint across their eyes threw themselves straight at the enemy formation which ended them with professional demeanor.

The battle, if it could be called that didn't lasted long and soon the Land of Fire's army found itself with a large bounty of Wind horses, weapons, prisoners, and Sabaku war relics.

The makeshift defenders of Takumi denied entrance to the city at first but upon having Jinta pledge that they had come to liberate the city and preserve the Land's independence the massive doors opened for Naruto.

Naruto's army would wait outside the city walls and make camp as to not worry the citizens who were more than wary of armed men.

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Shino entered the city and all around them the people cheered them all like the heroes they just had become.

Sakura, Kiba and Shino saluted the grateful citizens but Naruto put them to shame by standing on his horse and adopting victory poses and peace and love signs for the cheering crowd.

Following them, came a wagon with Ino and Hinata in it as to establish diplomatic relationships and secure the status quo of the Land of Rivers.

Naruto was marveled by the foreign architecture and the exotic dresses from these people and true to their ancestry, hordes of merchants had opened their stores in a rush to try and tempt the Fire Lord to buy a couple of trinkets.

The makeshift parade concluded at the gates of the Takumi's palace where the local government resided.

From its ornate massive gates stepped at them a robust man dressed in light blue robes and with many gold chains hanging from his broad chest and gold rings in his hands and braids of hair and beard.

"Great Artisan…I have returned" said Jinta bowing deeply to the man.

"I see that you have young Jinta! You have brought great fortune to your people and for that you have our thanks" said the man of rough factions and copper hair with a slight nod.

The large man turned to Naruto and as if measuring him for an instant, he opened his arms wide and before anyone could do anything to prevent it, he gave Naruto a bear hug that managed to bend his armor with the strength of it and make him squirm uselessly.

Sakura was about to heft her halberd but in that instant the large man let go of Naruto who dropped gasping for air and his armor already ruined for future battles.

The man saw what his immense strength had caused and instead of apologizing he roared in laughter and said "Worry not my Lord, for I'll give you something more adequate than those poor quality rags you call armor! My name is Saumon and I bid you welcome to Takumi and to the Land of Rivers as our saviors and heroes!"

**Hours Later in Seimei's Shop (Takumi's Palace)**

Naruto, his girls, generals and officers were seated and enjoying a large feast brought to them by the palace's servants.

There they had been granted a wide assortment of gifts that would suffice to make them wealthy for many years.

In the palace Saumon had given Jinta great honors and recognition as well as giving him a chance to serve as an apprentice under his tutelage for in the Land of Rivers the way of the artisan was the most honored and common pursuit of a livelihood.

Their entire culture and economy revolved around craftsmanship and trade between them and with other minor lands.

The Land of Rivers elected their leaders in all manners by their talent and success as an artisan and so Saumon was declared their leader since he was of 20 years old for his natural talent for all kinds of crafts and his success in making a living out of it.

Naruto was awed to see that indeed every object found so far were each a small piece of art with unique characteristics and small symbols indicating the artisan behind them. From the hinges on the doors to the forks, knives and spoons!

Saumon also explained that for many years he had considered the peoples of the Land of Wind as his friends and even thought that his crafts had earned him some favor with the nomadic tribes.

But as of recently strange rumors had come from the Land of Wind of a red haired demon with dead eyes roaming the sands on a red steed uniting some tribes and destroying others without mercy and leaving no witnesses.

Saumon explained that he had given shelter in his lands to a couple of minor Wind tribes that made their living with horse breeding and represented yet another venue of wealth and creativity for a finely bred horse could be compared to a statue.

But soon after, a large war band of Sabaku raiders had come pursuing them, but Saumon ever a man to his word had the fleeing tribes take shelter in his city while he attempted to buy off the war band and tell them that the tribes had passed unmolested to the Land of Fire.

The war band leaders, men and women with black paint over their eyes had called him liar and despite some protests from their warriors burned the great tithe Saumon had presented them and began a campaign of destruction and pillaging of the Land of Rivers.

Saumon had sent Jinta to the Land of Fire to seek the aid of Lord Hiruzen for they were old friends but the Land's situation had changed and Jinta had gone straight to Naruto instead.

"And you think the Sabaku Raiders will come again?" asked Naruto who was given a seat of honor next to Saumon.

"It's hard to say friend…If what attacked us was a single tribe then they won't for a long time but they brought many distinct colors which speaks of many different tribes fighting under the whip of those black painted warriors. If I had to wager then yes, I would say they will return in time to either call for a return to the old treaties or bring more warriors to conquer us" replied Saumon.

This were troubling news for Naruto had expected to just push back the invaders and then make way back home but apparently that wouldn't be the case.

"We could leave a number of warriors to properly garrison your defenses and better protect the city…" said Sakura also analyzing the current tactical situation and knowing of Naruto's reluctance to stay longer than he had in a Land not his own.

"I don't advise that my brave Lady for us along with the Land of Rain is a crossroads between the Elemental Lands of Earth, Wind and Fire. To have a garrison of men in our city would send a dangerous message that could bring about future conflict or that our neighbors might get wrongfully invaded" replied Saumon with sorrowful expression.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Ino.

"I suggest you discuss this directly with the Sabaku monarchs" flatly replied Saumon.

"Their monarchs?" asked Hinata a bit puzzled still over the Wind people calling themselves Sabaku while having a royalty with the same name.

"Yes the official royalty of the Land of Wind. They reign from the fortified city of Sun's Tear which is built around a huge oasis of clear and pure water. From such a vantage point they rally the other tribes in times of national crisis such as wars. If someone knows what's going on, it's them!" declared Saumon with certainty.

"We shall have to prepare a letter for them…" breathed Ino in the prospect of another difficulty down the road.

After that conversation the feast carried on with more food, music, dances and all manner of exhibitions of all kinds of crafts from River's citizens.

At the end of the feast Saumon asked Naruto and his small party to follow him to the vault of the palace.

The vault was protected by a massive set of iron doors that seemed unmovable and forged with great care.

Saumon nonetheless just needed his signet ring to open the locks and smoothly open the doors without any noise.

Saumon explained that the vault and its doors were made by ancient Seimei to guard his most precious crafts and those of the Land of Rivers.

Inside Naruto and the others went open mouthed at the endless amount of precious unique treasures all around them knowing that each would easily be categorized as a national treasure and thought of as priceless.

"My gratitude and that of my people knows no boundaries Fire Lord and as such a gift from our nation is yours. You may chose whatever item in here you desire but if I may, I would like to make some suggestions" said Saumon with reverence in his voice for being among so many triumphs of past artisans.

"O-Of course…" said Naruto still admiring the vast trove of priceless treasures.

Saumon made them follow him and as they waded their way through them he said "All of these treasures are life time accomplishments from our ancestors from long before we were part of the Sarutobi Clan or the Elemental Lands received their name…"

"Each and every one of these items were deemed too precious to barter away or put an unworthy price on them and by common agreement they were given a place down here" said Saumon admiring each piece from the tallest statues to the smallest hairpins.

"But why place them here away from sight? Why not build a gallery or something?" asked Ino feeling entranced by the majesty of things made by hands of incomprehensible skill and thought.

"And make ourselves a tasty target?! We are not that civilized yet my fair Lady! Lord Seimei declared that these treasures were visions from the gods made real by our humble hands and as such, they all had an owner that may not have been born yet. You have done us a great service today my lord and I am sure Lord Seimei would be pleased to see some of these items exchanged as thanks" said Saumon standing before a covered object standing on a plinth.

Saumon made a small prayer and quickly removed the veil, revealing a set of armor of steel bands crossed over one another granting unmatched protection and flexibility to whoever managed to fit in it.

"The Sunset Armor, forged by Hallowed Seimei himself with techniques and materials no longer known to any of us! We first attempted to give it to Hiruzen Sarutobi but sadly he was too short for it…" said Saumon remembering the day when the great Lord failed to meet the high demands of Seimei.

Naruto quickly got on the plinth and standing beside the armor he crossed his fingers over the surface of the chest plate and was surprised to feel it was warm to the touch.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata observed him standing by the fine suit of armor and intimately knowing his body realized that the armor would suit him like a custom forged one.

"What fate awaits you Naruto?" thought Sakura with a bit of awe and fear.

Saumon noticed that Naruto would be a perfect fit for the intricate armor and knew that his suspicions about the man weren't wrong.

"But where are my manners? Lord Naruto is not our only hero this day!" said Saumon moving around another heap of treasures and from it he retrieved three objects.

"For the young wolf the Star Claws" said Saumon handing over a set of steel gauntlets that ended in four long blades of fine silvery steel.

"For the agile forester the Sylvan Cloak" then said Saumon handing over a hooded cape of emerald green and closer inspection told you that it was made of a metallic fiber that nonetheless was light as feathers.

"And for the mighty cherry blossom the Dream Keeper" said Saumon lifting with great effort a massive halberd of red haft and sides and glinting white edge.

Sakura lifted the weapon with little effort making Saumon's eyes go wide but only for a moment when he let out a roaring laughter.

"These items I am sure were waiting patiently here for you all to finally claim them and use them to great extent in the many legends you are sure to forge" said Saumon bowing to them.

"Thank you a lot man! But say don't you have some nice things for my other friends? There's plenty of strong warriors back in the Land of Fire who could use some nice things like these" said Naruto stepping down from the plinth.

"I am certain that maybe there's a great treasure here with their names on it but until they step in I won't be able to tell" apologized Saumon.

With that the party made way to leave the vault with their gifts on their hands and Naruto with his armor strapped to his back approached Saumon and said "Say, can I ask for a work to be done?"

**On the Next Day**

After a night of celebrations on the city, scouts in the morning warned that a group of a hundred Sabaku riders on white horses with white and green banners approached the city with the white flag of parley and a blonde woman leading them.

**AN: Done!**

**Another chapter in the pocket!**

**So what do you think of this approach? The Land of Rivers isn't truly known so I decided to make it a quick stop before heading for Wind.**

**You know the characters of Wind so no spoilers from me people!**

**I'll try to update all my stories before New Year but I don't make any promises, especially when doomsday is so close (Ha ha ha)**

**I just watched The Hobbit movie and suddenly I want to write a fantasy fic with Naruto and company! But don't worry I am not serious!**

**Read, Enjoy and Review! And Merry Christmas!**


	24. Treacherous Winds

**Chapter 24: Treacherous Winds**

With no time to get in his new set of armor Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Shino rode out of the city to meet with the coming Sabaku riders while Konohamaru, who made camp with the army, roused their forces and got them ready for battle.

Takumi's defenders quickly took to the towers and walls of the city and aimed their bows at the incoming invaders though Saumon was sound enough to prevent them from shooting their arrows since he recognized the colors the Sabaku brought with them.

The white riders whom Naruto recognized as being exclusively female stopped in a perfect line about 200 meters from Takumi's front wall while their leader rode on with two other riders holding a white flag and a banner of white and green with a picture of a horse on the run.

Naruto, under Sakura's advice stopped under the protection of the archers on the wall and awaited the riders to come and greet them.

The female draped in white and green with gold bracelets and a concealed face with only two bright pupiless green eyes peering out with steel in them that spoke that this woman was not only some sort of royalty but a seasoned warrior as well.

The woman took the veil away and uncovered her face and head showing that she was of sandy blonde hair and had hardened feminine factions that held in equal measure beauty and sternness.

"Greetings my Lords and Lady! I am Temari Sabaku, first daughter or his lordship Maara Sabaku and commander of the Gale Riders. I come in peace and to retrieve those warriors who have been captured by your forces" declared the blonde woman.

"Those warriors attempted to destroy and plunder the city of Takumi in order to annex the Land of Rivers to your own land" spoke back Sakura since Naruto seemed a bit transfixed with the other woman.

Temari smiled at seeing yet another strong woman and replied "We are deeply sorry for what my countrymen attempted to do here, but the attack on this city was not decreed by my father and those loyal to him"

"Those loyal to him? Is someone challenging your father's will?" asked Shino in a neutral tone Temari didn't liked from the onset.

"I am not in freedom to explain the whole situation but suffice it to say that the Land of Wind is not of a single will…"said Temari with hurt in her eyes.

"Still, the people of Takumi deserves a compensation for the destroyed fields and their dead" finally said Naruto standing tall on his horse this time and advancing at Temari while her two escorts drew long and fine curved blades with golden hilts.

"And who are you to demand this?" asked Temari not backing down at the young man.

"The Land of Fire's Fire Lord, Naruto Uzumaki in flesh!" replied a grinning Naruto.

"Lord Uzumaki?!" asked Temari in surprise while signaling her escorts to sheathe their blades and bow before Naruto.

"I must apologize my Lord…we never expected the likes of you to be here for such a small conflict" said Temari slightly bowing her head.

"The destruction of a nation is no small conflict Lady Temari…" replied a stern Naruto for he had lost some men against the invaders.

"O-Of course not my Lord, I am sorry…" replied Temari sounding nervous all of a sudden for she wasn't prepared for facing such dignitaries.

Still Sakura sensed that her fear stemmed from something else.

"About that compensation…" began to say Naruto again making Temari straighten up.

"We would ask for our warriors to be returned to us at least. You may keep the horses and whatever weapons and objects they carried with them. I would also ask to personally greet Lord Saumon to beg for his pardon" said Temari looking sideways.

Naruto's demeanor changed in an instant and said "Well, if you guys are truly sorry then I see no problem!"

Temari's head snapped back up and saw that Naruto was smiling kindly with bright blue eyes full of a boyish innocence and never ending energy not to mention that the whisker marks reminded her of someone…

"Then let's get to Lord Saumon and have this nasty business behind us!" said Naruto turning his mount around and sprinting back to the city with a risen hand to signal his men that everything was alright.

Temari nodded and with some nervousness made to follow though she stopped in her tracks and swallowed when Shino said "Your timing was impeccable my Lady…"

**Hours Later**

Temari had knelt in front of an angry and rather terrifyingly looking Saumon and begged his forgiveness explaining that the attack had happened without her father's consent or desire.

Seeing no deception and accepting her proposed compensation Saumon gave his permit for the incarcerated Sabaku raiders to be freed bare of their mounts and possessions.

Afterwards Naruto had expressed his desire for peace to exist between Wind and Fire to Temari who courtly agreed her equal desire though she explained that the final word was his father Maara's.

Saumon then had invited everyone to stay for another day of festivities for peace had been officially warranted between their lands and such a moment deserved a celebration…not to mention that the business opportunity to make Takumi a trading point for Wind and Fire was quite tempting.

Amidst the celebrations Naruto was dancing with Ino and Hinata animatedly while an envious Kiba growled annoyed, Shino disappeared entire bottles of sake under his coat and Konohamaru was begging Saumon to give him a mighty gift as well.

Sakura had stopped dancing for she was a bit dizzy of all the twirls the local dances required though Naruto seemed unfazed.

She went to the table and noticed Temari standing apart observing the party with nothing resembling joy or at least relief.

Taking a jar of a local sweet wine with her and two mugs she made way for the blonde woman noticing that two female body guards began to close on her from the shadows, but a hand swipe from Temari returned them out of sight.

"For avoiding a certain conflict you don't seem very happy" said Sakura placing down the jar and serving the two mugs, offering one to Temari.

"These aren't good times for my people Lady…" said Temari feeling embarrassed that she couldn't name the strong warrior woman beside her.

"Sakura, and keep it like that. Never been one for such formalities" replied Sakura without offence.

Temari accepted the mug and with a smile she said "Me neither, though my father is…"

Sakura nodded and asked "Are there difficulties in your Land?"

"This is hardly a concern for those living in the Land of Fire, with no offence…" said Temari letting some sadness into her voice.

"None taken…Nevertheless, one shouldn't carry their difficulties alone if someone is willing to help" said Sakura making Temari surprised at her regal demeanor.

"What makes you say that?" asked Temari a bit intrigued by Sakura's words.

"After the party…Naruto won't be happy to leave others in need, especially when there's a pretty girl involved. That unsanctioned warriors of your Land invade other countries is a grave concern in which Naruto is likely to intervene if possible" explained Sakura.

Temari blushed a bit over being called pretty but observing the joyous silly looking Naruto she said "Is he truly what rumors speak of? For someone so young to conquer a whole Land seems ludicrous"

"He doesn't like the word conquer as much as he does uniting. But he did the right thing most of the times, fought for those he loved and embraced as brothers those he had fought with the day before" explained Sakura not knowing how radiant she looked.

"Sounds a bit impossible to believe…" said Temari enjoying the wine on her lips.

Sakura laughed and said "I would have said the same if you told me about a year and a half ago"

After that Sakura began to tell Temari the amazing story of Naruto which was already starting to become the stuff of legends and song in the Land of Fire.

"And now here we are, trying to build a nation and keep it safe" finished Sakura her tale to an impressed Temari who just couldn't believe it for Naruto was trying to juggle some apples with a couple of local acrobats.

Seeing him closely she noticed the whisker marks and said "You didn't mentioned how he got those marks on his face. Are they wounds?"

Sakura seemed to get a bit nervous about the question and began to say "You won't believe but…"

"Please tell" said Temari a bit too eager.

"Well, he's the wielder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a legendary weapon of sorts. And according to him, the spirit branded him with them to spite him and mar his godly looks" said Sakura feeling a bit ridiculous for loving such a man.

"Seriously?! And is he the same as before?!" asked Temari holding Sakura by the arms.

"Pretty much… albeit a bit more mature" replied Sakura a bit scared of Temari's sudden outburst.

"How?" asked a recoiling Temari.

"He is still reluctant to tell me about what happened but it was enough of an experience to settle him down a bit. He was even willing to forget his dream of having a harem" said Sakura with a light blush.

"A Harem?!...Nevertheless, he seems to be quite a man…" said Temari looking at the unimpressive Naruto singing a song with Kiba and Konohamaru.

"That he is…" said Sakura with loving eyes.

Some silence settled between the two girls until at last, a blushing Temari asked "Is it true the rumor that Naruto takes the virginity of a hundred girls every week?"

With that Sakura seemed to turn into stone while her mug crackled under her grip.

**The Following Day**

Naruto's army had already withdrawn with the gifts and gratitude of the Land of Rivers and it had been quite a unifying event for their once split and rival forces now departed feeling quite well for their part in helping these fine folk and now counted each other as brothers in arms.

Temari's Gale Riders placed shackles on the prisoners and formed them up in lines to bring them back to the border where a larger force would pick them up and bring them to their capital for imprisonment.

Naruto had offered himself to help them escort back the prisoners for they still numbered something of a thousand angry defeated men and as powerful as a mounted warrior could be, such numbers can be quite threatening.

To the surprise of the others Temari agreed quite enthusiastically and actually began to ride next to Naruto with a very different demeanor which now was friendly and at parts a bit flirty.

This made Naruto's girls fume in anger but with reason instead of emotion they calmed saying that they would part ways once on the border of Wind.

Kiba, Shino and Konohamaru withdrew first claiming that the weather and geography of wind was no place for their troops but Naruto wasn't concerned and advanced nonetheless with Sakura's Uzumaki Defenders he was more than ready to face the harsh border with Wind where he expected to part ways with Temari and her Gale Riders.

Within a day the weather turned from a pleasant humid one to a drier one with harsh winds that smoothened rocks and flattened trees from the west.

Here Temari's riders made their last stop to properly care for their mounts, fill up their water canteens and enjoy the rather comfortable environment of the Land of Rivers before returning to their unforgiving mother land.

Here they made camp and once the prisoners were made secure a small feast was arranged for the night.

A place of honor was made for both Naruto and Temari to share in their meal together as per their status demanded and though it rankled in his girls they understood that foreign diplomacy demanded a certain degree of protocol; especially when it happened between male and female members of the nobility.

Temari served Naruto a cup of fine Wind wine with care and measure which in turn was a welcomed respite from having Ino and Hinata fighting over who fed him what only to end up eating from both and to top it off later be forced to eat one of Sakura's ultra-nutritious concoctions that he swore made him feel closer to the grave.

"My Lord sure is of a healthy appetite" said Temari with a gentle smile and half closed eyes that managed to catch Naruto's attention as he devoured the food in front of him.

Naruto swallowed a bit loud and laughing nervously he said "Sorry, I am usually fed a lot more so I got used to eat faster!"

"Don't be my Lord, food in such an amount is rare in my country so it's good to see someone eating it all instead of letting it go to waste" complimented Temari making Naruto blush a bit.

"Your Land must be a difficult home to live in…" said Naruto too late to realize his mistake.

Sensing his remorse Temari laughed with practiced eased and said "Honesty is quite a rarity in nobility so please don't hold back my Lord. Yes, the Land of Wind is a harsh mother but one that when pleased can be very generous"

"What do you mean?" asked an interested Naruto closing the distance with Temari eager to learn of faraway places.

Naruto's proximity made her blush a bit for his attitude made him seem a bit cute and serving more wine to him she said "The Land of Wind is a safe home for its children for no invader ever dares to get lost in its ever shifting paths and under its always moving stars. And due to the lack of abundance it makes us ever grateful for the few things we are allowed to keep"

"It makes us harsh as it sands but like them we drift in accordance to her moods and so we are allowed to be part of the life she gives. And the few sources of water we possess are her blessings for our future" continued Temari with true love for her land.

Naruto observed her inspired look and resting his head on his hand he said "You make it sound beautiful…"

"Of course it is, you should see its running thin clouds and its never ending night skies…" said Temari with a bit more of passion but got silent when she turned to look at Naruto who was admiring her.

At that Temari got silent and went back to her meal but she was soon interrupted by Naruto who said "I heard your Land isn't having good days…"

Temari stiffened at that but then again she expected the issue to come forth at some point and sighing she wiped her mouth with a handkerchief and replied "That is true…but it's hardly an issue for the Fire Lord to involve himself…actually one might expect him to be glad that his enemies are weakened from the inside"

Naruto frowned and with indignation he said "You are not my enemy Temari and neither is your people unless you make it so!"

Temari smiled at that and nodding she said "I apologize my Lord, it wasn't my intention to doubt you…My Land does face a great peril my Lord…far greater than anyone here can possibly imagine"

Naruto straightened up and nodded at Temari to continue.

Emptying her cup Temari averted her gaze from Naruto and began "Truth be told, my family is on the verge of being overthrown for if it was the contrary the attack on Takumi would have never occurred"

Naruto's eyes went a bit wide but remained silent and nodded.

"Since the grand pact our family made with Lord Sarutobi years ago, the position of my family has become an increasingly weak one for with the independence of the contested lands we lost a lot of resources that could have helped to make our lives easier and wealthier" explained Temari with uncertainty.

"Forced to trade with these newly independent lands, our warriors felt diminished and with their new sovereignty the dwellers of these places make for tough dealers who upon past grievances enjoy the sight of our woes" continued Temari.

"Constantly humiliated, denied or embezzled made the hearts of my people bitter with their helplessness to change their luck and little by little a dark sentiment grew in them" finished saying Temari accepting a cup of wine from Naruto who took her story very seriously.

"What has your family done to address this?" asked Naruto making Temari flinch involuntarily.

"Very little I am afraid…Our authority is mostly valid when in times of the Land's union but beyond that we are a stopping point for the nomadic tribes and a place of great wealth amidst a poor place. The Tribes stopped listening to my father for he was the man who accepted Lord Sarutobi's deal for peace and though he has gone to great lengths to reach generous agreements with our neighbors, the tribes no longer respect him as in the past" said Temari with sadness.

"The tribes used to be split and only joined to ride under our banner but a new one has risen and is slowly uniting the tribes" said Temari with fear in her voice.

Naruto reached for her hand which she attempted to retrieve in surprise but Naruto wouldn't let go of it and said "Who is it?"

Blinking in surprise Temari said "We don't know…not his tribe, his true name or face…He rides on a red steed and calls himself Shukaku and through strength and fear has rallied dozens of tribes to his banner and those who won't join he destroys to the last man, woman and child. As we speak he is gathering his numbers to overthrow my father and proclaim himself king supreme of the Land of Wind"

Naruto nodded and closing his eyes he asked with some cold edge to his voice "And once he gets what he wants…what does he intend to do?"

"Conquer…Every single land surrounding us and kill everyone there who dares to raise a blade against him…" replied Temari with a sigh.

"Can he do it?" asked Naruto still sounding deadly serious.

"Rarely have our people ridden as one my Lord…But if the day a great ride is ever summoned despite the cost and the risk then you would have an entire nation on the move atop an equal number of horses. We would conquer them all though the cost might be our own destruction…" replied Temari taking her hand away from Naruto's.

Sighing Naruto stood up in his seat and casting a glance at his men and at the table where his girls observed him with fiery glances, he said "Then as Fire Lord I can't stay idle…I shall lent you the Land of Fire's strength"

Temari observed him searching for any lies but as she expected, she found none and nodded thankfully.

"By the way…It's just Naruto from now on" said Naruto with a grin though Temari just turned away from him, making him wonder if she was actually a shy girl after all.

**AN: Done!**

**Starting rant**

**Naruto 615…WTF?! I mean poor Neji and all but seriously Kishimoto! WTF?! Is that a cheap shot to make NaruHina possible?! Despite their almost total lack of interaction? Despite hinting to NaruSaku all along (manga, fillers and movies!)? Without resolving team seven's weird love triangle?! That cheap you are?! That little you care for consistency and character development?! That much you care for Kushina's advice for Naruto?!**

**The only way I might pass this is only under the basis that Hinata being a Byakugan user and good with chakra control uses the chakra for some support role and that's that!**

**If he uses this to make NaruHina work and then during the climactic battle between Naruto and Sasuke they get Sakura to sweep down on Sasuke and have him wake up to her feelings I am so going to Japan and smash his teeth in!**

**I mean come on! I thought NaruSaku was more popular over there!**

**Rant Over.**

**I wish you all a happy new year and may all your (realistic) resolutions come to be.**

**I am sorry I didn't managed to update my other projects but I had a bunch of family coming over from the countryside and from the U.S. so my house was hardly the large, silent comfortable dwelling it regularly is.**

**This is mostly a connecting chapter to get us fully into the Wind arc so ask and suggest away as always.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	25. Mirages

**Chapter 25: Mirages**

After his proclamation Naruto had sent messages back to the Land of Fire to inform them of the Land of Wind's situation and impending threat an overthrowing of the Sabaku family would represent for nation's balance and thus requested an army to be mustered and sent to him.

Naruto had gone back to Takumi to speak with Lord Saumon about the current situation in Wind, which his own information seemed to suspect, and got his permission to let his army move through unmolested though he would be providing the supplies…

Naruto had gotten messaged that Sasuke would be leading the army with 2,000 of his own cavalry evenly split in mounted archers and warriors.

The Three Brothers had sent 3,000 warriors split in Akimichi infantry, Yamanaka archers and Nara light cavalry.

And lastly the Hyuuga had sent 5,000 of their elite infantry as a proof of loyalty and bravery after the shameful acts of Neji.

Temari had warned that such numbers would not be sufficient to end the menace of Shukaku and his ever growing horde but Naruto had just replied with a "It'll be fine" that further unsettled her fears and increased her suspicions about his ability to lead.

The army took nearly two weeks to assemble but at long last they reached the recently built wooden fort Naruto had commissioned to Lord Saumon as a means to keep him pleased and well paid for his use of the lands and forests.

Temari observed the host that though it wasn't as large as her Land needed, nevertheless was an impressive and quite inspiring look of many different banners painted with similar colors and marching together at the call of their Lord.

Sasuke arrived wearing a new suit of armor of red and black with a new blade by his side and a trusty spear and a fine bow attached to his black mount.

Shikamaru and Chouji arrived in their customary armors and with them brought a large caravan of extra supplies and water containers since the Land of Wind would tax heavily on the unprepared men of Fire.

And at last, leading the Hyuuga army, came Neji Hyuuga alongside Lee and Ten-Ten who Naruto had entrusted to keep an eye on him to keep him loyal to his new oaths.

The army assembled outside of the fort where Naruto would appraise them properly on the situation and their intent.

Within the fort Temari explained to the assembled Lords the situation of her Land and why a strong response was needed to preserve the peaceful status quo of the continent.

But the Lords held their suspicions and on one occasion Shikamaru urged Naruto to reconsider the current course of action and instead opt for a defensive strategy where they would build fortifications that could withstand the rising tide of Shukaku's current and future forces.

Temari had been on the verge of attacking him on that spot but Naruto placed an end to the arguments by simply declaring that he had given his word earning him a satisfied half smile from Sasuke who visibly desired the opportunity to forge a legend in foreign lands.

Still before the army parted there were some issues that needed to be taken care of…

"Danzo raged against you when you made the call to arms…" said Shikamaru once Temari left to prepare her riders for the next day march into the desert.

"He can whine all he wants, I am the one in charge not him" replied Naruto earning him some concerned looks.

"Danzo is not a man you want to be on his bad side" warned Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura not having interacted much with the Imperial Chief Advisor.

"Where Lord Hiruzen ruled from the battlefield, Danzo did from behind on the palace…Many people say that without him, Lord Hiruzen would have never achieved anything of what he did" explained Ino who was more versed in court politics.

"Not to mention that those who incurred in his silent wrath didn't live much…" chuckled Sasuke making Naruto a bit nervous.

"My father explained that he is a nationalist who grew under the shadow of the second emperor Tobirama and learned much of his cold and implacable ways. When Lord Hiruzen lost his power he was the one who threatened us all with retribution for our treason to the Land of Fire" continued Ino casting a disapproving glare to Sasuke who just turned away.

"You guys think I should have destitute him?" asked Naruto now more wary of the old hawk.

"Don't be confused about things Naruto, he is loyal to the Land of Fire and in the manner of speaking a necessary evil for he grants balance to the country. To deal with him you should just never trust him completely and hope for nature to take its course, after all no Clan ever dared to make an enemy of him for a reason" said Shikamaru earning nods of approval from the rest.

Deciding that the issue of Danzo was for another time Naruto nodded to Hinata who went to the door and granted entrance to Neji who came completely unarmed in simple clothes and escorted by Ten-Ten and Lee who wore their armor but no weapons either.

Neji knelt in front of Naruto while his escorts just bowed slightly.

Naruto had forgiven Neji after he had forced him and his companions to perform several humiliating short plays where Neji always played the role of the woman, Lee and obnoxious guy and Ten-Ten a more tomboyish role that for some reason infuriated her.

But Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga weren't as forgiving and removed from Neji all titles, money, privilege and reduced his status to that of the lowest servant and would have been imprisoned for years if not for Hinata's intervention and his status as the only son of Hizashi.

Nevertheless Neji remained an extraordinary individual of great intelligence and skill and as such his sentence had been commuted to at least 10 years of exemplary service, humility and courage before he could resume his titles and be given permission to marry and have children; And was also warned that if during that time he incurred again in a fault or a dishonor then his sentence would be restarted.

And to remind Neji of his sins, a mark of shame had been tattooed to his forehead so that every day he would remember his shame and work hard to undo it.

"Neji…I have brought you here because I want to ask several things…" said Naruto getting into the mood the rest of the glaring Lords settled in the room.

"Ask and I shall answer my Lord" evenly replied Neji with little to no emotion that saddened Hinata who for some unknown reason still cared for her cousin.

"Your men have come to fight for their land, their people and the peace of many others…are you here to fight too for that?" asked Naruto though he already expected a positive answer.

Neji opened his mouth but hesitated and after a few moments he said "I am here to fight…because that's all I have left to do. It doesn't matter what I want for my life no longer belongs to me but my betters and they shall do with it as they see fit. If fight is what they want me to do, then fight I will"

Naruto sighed and frowned when he saw Hinata turn her face.

Naruto then said "We are headed into a foreign land unlike anything we have seen before, and I have heard of your brief but great exploits as a man of military wit, administrative talent and early wisdom…so I ask for your opinion on how we should prosecute this campaign"

Neji rose his head a bit with surprise and confusion but seeing he was being observed by the Lords he cleared his throat and said "I have only documented information regarding the Land of Wind and I am sure that Lady Temari will be a more reliable source of knowledge for us regarding surviving in the desert. But if I had to theorize I would say that one of our top priorities would be to have a safe and constant supply of water both for us and our animals which will suffer greatly under the extreme weather"

"As for the fighting, I would advise that we avoid fighting on their terms as much as possible. Uchiha cavalry is the best I have seen in my life but the riders of Wind learned to ride before walk and as such should be considered the better unit" said Neji making Sasuke growl in annoyance.

"We would also be wise to remember that the Wind riders are a supreme combination of missile and standard cavalry so speed and maneuverability are their strengths in combat. So the trick is to have them fight straight against us where our infantry will have the upper hand but I have no idea on how we can coax them into such a foolish strategy" finished saying Neji and bowing his head.

"I see…Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, hopefully we won't have to fight but it's good to know what we are up against" replied Naruto with the consenting nods form the others.

Neji was about to get up when Naruto raised a hand and said "By the way Neji…I want to apologize about the things I made you do when I beat you. No man should make another dress like a girl to entertain himself though you looked real good in those dresses…"

Sasuke and others chuckled though they did recognize the truth that Neji actually looked good and under a certain light could even eclipse the likes of Ino and Hinata.

Neji on his side actually popped a vein of annoyance that only grew bigger as Lee nodded and Ten-Ten averted her gaze with a tiny smile.

Hinata though was glad to see some emotion in Neji making Naruto nod satisfied and say to Neji "No one here can fault you for your ambitions Neji. Gods know we wouldn't be here without a fair share of it, but one doesn't go far by not trusting those who surround you for in the end we are nothing but men and we wouldn't be anything without those who fight by our side, and despite your faults you do not stand alone"

Neji was left speechless at the small lecture but upon feeling the hand of Lee on his shoulder and the kind smile from Ten-Ten he allowed a small sliver of hope to get in his heart once again.

Neji walked out the door as Lee crossed an arm over his shoulders and began to advice of a new training he had devised while Ten-Ten turned and bowed thankfully at Naruto who in turn winked at her and then got slapped over the head by a snorting Sakura.

"Thank you Naruto…" whispered Hinata to Naruto who grinned widely.

**The Following Week**

As promised an army of 11,000 warriors from the Land of Fire followed Temari and her thousand strong Gale Riders contingent across the increasingly hotter and drier lands of Wind that eventually gave way to their legendary sand dunes which made their heavy fitted rank struggle not to get stuck.

The journey became a difficult march that made many of the Gale Riders to mock the Fire warriors creating some minor conflicts that turned into flirting contests upon seeing the exotic beauty of the female host.

Temari had advised that the carts carrying supplies and water be dismantled and the supplies placed on the backs of horses that wouldn't sink in the sand while Shikamaru turned the wheels of the carts into skis to better traverse the sands with just the water on them.

She had also advised that the men shouldn't bear their armor as they marched and under no circumstance dare to uncover their skin to the elements and instead to wear their clothes as loosely as possible to preserve body water and avoid sun burns.

The nights also proved to be harsh as the temperature dropped sharply once the merciless sun sat on the horizon but Temari had also advised to huddle up together and use the wood they had sparsely for it had to last all night.

It took them great effort and the warriors had to quickly pick up many tricks of survival but try as they might they couldn't find a discernible path through the shifting sands as Temari and her riders guided them in long turns and straight marches.

Shikamaru noted that every time he asked about how they found their routes, Temari always avoided the question with questions of her own which prompted him to make annotations of everything from the clouds, the wind and the sun hoping to find clues on a later study.

After nearly 7 days of exhausting march though, they came to lands that were no longer sandy but solid and far in the distance despite the great heat they could glimpse what looked like tall trees with leafs just on the top of long and slender trunks.

"We are entering the domains of my Father and by afternoon we should be by Sun's Tear outer reaches…" said Temari to the sweating Naruto who was lying on the horse wishing he hadn't come and instead had sent Sasuke alone.

Naruto though rose from the horse and trying to smile without fainting he smiled making Temari chuckle at his stubbornness to show off and march along her and keep up pace despite not being used to the weather of the desert.

Her good spirits though died quickly as she frowned and said "Listen Naruto…my father will need some convincing regarding your aid to us for he is both proud and as of late very untrusting. So I advise that you follow protocol with complete rigor and appease him with some exaggerated praise"

Naruto nodded and taking a long mouthful of water he said "Not that it's my business but shouldn't he be glad of having support?"

"He is quite stubborn as it is but imagine, if you as the Lord of your own Land required the assistance of foreigners, how that would reflect on your countrymen?" replied Temari making Naruto make a silent expression of understanding.

"But we are here to help him and his people avoid certain destruction. Shouldn't he be pleased?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe on the inside but outwardly he has a show to set for his servants. Just grow some thick skin and he'll be cooperative" replied Temari with a long sigh.

"Your show" sighed Naruto slumping back on his horse.

A couple of hours after midday the army came to the outskirts of Sun's Tear where a hastily assembled force of riders faced them while hundreds of farmers who labored in the outlying farms rushed into the large city through an ornate gate at its massive walls.

Temari had asked Naruto to stop his army while she went to the guard commander and explain the situation.

Sasuke had formed his riders directly behind Naruto while the rest of the army tried their best to prepare for a possible confrontation though heat had taken much of their energy away already.

While Temari talked to the guard commander Naruto took a chance to properly appraise the great city rising before him.

Sun's Tear was as promised quite a vision more akin to the treacherous mirages that lost people in the deserts around for where in Wind life was at best scarce here it boomed with almost exaggerated abundance.

The ground under them was solid and outside of the city walls hundreds of farm fields benefited from water canals that sprouted from heavily fortified gates on the walls.

The walls seemed to be made of yellowish stone and above them great domes and towers rose from within the city gleaming with gold and jewels with more of those strange trees forming a green roof over it.

"Think they'll fight?" asked Sasuke joining Naruto at the head of the army once his riders had assembled into a charging line ready to overrun the poorly prepared defenders.

"I wish they don't" replied Naruto not wishing for such a thing to happen for they were many days of desert march from friendly lands and fresh supplies.

At that Temari came back at full gallop and stopped right in front of the two Lords and with a placating hand she said "Tell your men to make camp on the outskirts, they'll be soon provided for by the citizens of the city"

"What of your father?" asked Sakura riding to the front of the column.

"He is being informed as we speak…also make sure to pick just 50 bodyguards to accompany you into the city once we are cleared" said Temari with barely noticeable nervous tone.

Naruto nodded and turning to Sakura he began to say "Pick 50 Uzumaki Defenders…"

"And make sure they bring all of our banners with them" added Ino with Hinata in tow dressed in formal clothes and riding atop their own horses.

"Why bring the banners?" asked Naruto coking his head.

"Lady Temari said that her father is a man of protocol so presenting our banners is a courtesy between dignitaries.

"Oh, well thought of!" praised Naruto making Ino send a smug look to Sakura and Hinata.

Before any girl could do anything the gates of the city parted as clarions sounded the return of Lady Temari to her city.

**An hour later.**

Prompted by Hinata, Naruto finally got the chance to don the Dusk Armor ever since it was given to him and he was not in the least disappointed for it fitted him both physically and mentally.

The armor plates were all long, slender and they crisscrossed one another in puzzling ways that allowed for maximum mobility and protection while being lithe of movement.

The ribbons of metal somehow avoided making noise as they touched one another under Naruto's movements and to the trained eye they moved even with every breath from its new owner.

Nevertheless the moment Naruto stepped under the sun, everyone understood why it was that Lord Hiruzen rejected wearing the armor in the first place and it wasn't because his earlier physique didn't matched the impressive armor but because the whole thing was orange hence the name it received.

Apparently the forging process and the required alloys for its making left a very resistant and flexible armor but at the cost of having it colored like the setting sun and making it the most flamboyant armor any one has ever seen.

Still, Naruto wore it without shame and actually said that it was the most awesome piece of armor he has ever seen for where his old armor was cool and all, he never felt it fitted him that well to begin with.

Now he was the unavoidable beacon of his army and they all marched behind him though with some embarrassment.

The small contingent entered the city and was marveled over the extremely exotic nature of it thanks to the wild display of richly colored silks and the large amount of public fountains that made one forget the harsh land they were into.

Thousands of citizens had lined up along the main street to observe the foreigners and were amazed over their strange appearance and heavy set of weapons.

In contrast Naruto and his companions observed the many different faces of Wind for some people were of darker skin while others were of similar complexion to Temari. Some were heavily colored while some women displayed tantalizing clothes of transparent fabrics with fine gold jewelry.

As the group advanced they laid eyes on the biggest building of the city which was the Sky Horse Palace and it was clear that it was a separated citadel unto itself that could survive if the city walls were ever breached.

"I thought the city was built on an oasis" commented Hinata scanning the city trying to find the large water body.

"It is, the city was originally built around the oasis but as the population grew and the battles with them, the city started to build upon it so it is today a subterranean one" explained Temari pointing to the ground showing the endless see of tiles that covered the floor.

"Great stone pillars were built and upon them great floors were placed to hold the city as it is today. We extract the water we need and that way we have great water works across the city allowing it to be alive with ease" said Temari with pride for her people.

"What of the waste?" asked Shikamaru with the closest thing to admiration his bored tone could express.

"We built bronze pipes to keep the waste from contaminating our water supply and they all conduct to the desert where the sands end up covering it creating future landfills of organic matter that one day will hold new farms and homes" answered Temari with even more pride.

"Wow, you guys sure took the best this land can offer" said Naruto with unveiled admiration.

"As I said before, the Land of Wind can be generous if you pay attention" replied a smiling Temari.

Temari rode on telling of her people's many achievements and the peculiarities of living in the desert and making the most of it.

At last they reached a wide man made river that circled beyond the inner walls of the Sabaku palace and all became awed at the size and beauty of it.

The Palace was built in the form of a citadel imagined by an artist which added to its grace and power.

On the courtyard they met two ranks of warriors that flanked them with armors of light plate, chainmail and round shields and at the end of the momentary aisle a large man of brown skin with half his face hidden by a veil and the other with red tattoos awaited them.

Naruto could see from the bearing of the man that he was a seasoned warrior with some years still left in him but by his fine robes of light brown one would guess he was a servant in some administrative role in the Palace.

"Greetings Lady Temari, your people rejoice at your return…I see as well that you have brought back friends with you" spoke the man with a long bow that seemed out of place with the hardened veteran.

Temari rode on to the man and from her horse said "Greetings to you Master Baki, I am also rejoiced to be back and I have brought with me mighty allies to help us with our woes"

Baki rose and quickly examined each Fire noble taking more time to appraise the impressive looking Naruto in his outlandish armor.

Baki then turned to Temari and said "Your father awaits your report on your pursuit of the warriors that went to the Land of Rivers…I must add he is eager…"

Temari gulped soundly drawing some attention upon her but nodding she said "Please see to my guests needs Master Baki while I attend my father"

Baki nodded and said "Of course"

Without a word Temari sped into the palace leaving her charges in Baki's hands who was quick to call for servants to care for the heat worn foreigners.

Temari jumped from her horse with great skill and marched into the palace with long strides and a steely gaze that made servants flinch and guards stay out of her way.

One door after another opened as the blonde made her way to the Lord's hall where she knew her father was right now probably trying to find solutions for their current "issue"

The moment Temari entered though all of her determination and sternness was replaced with no small amount of dread for her father was the kind of man to commit great acts of cruelty if needed.

Temari immediately knelt bowing her head to look straight into the ground until ordered otherwise.

She heard how several people shuffled around her and then their hurried steps as they left the hall empty save for a father and a daughter.

"You haven't returned alone…" spoke a voice that was clearly holding back a great anger.

"I thought I ordered you to destroy the warriors that invaded the Land of Rivers…" continued the voice.

"But instead you bring me thousands of prisoners and an army of foreigners…Would you be so kind as to explain why you deemed wise to completely disregard my orders and for that matter common sense?" finished the voice allowing the echo of the hall to die.

Temari remained bowing and replied "The forces he sent to River were greater than we thought and I lacked enough forces to deal with them…Lord Saumon requested help from the Land of Fire and he got it from the Fire Lord in person"

"The Fire Lord?" asked the voice without anger but interest.

"Yes…" confirmed Temari.

"You haven't explained why you brought such an army with you" said the voice with anger back in it.

"Lord Naruto Uzumaki is the wielder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune…" replied Temari and cringed when the voice chuckled darkly.

"Such a faithful sister you turned out to be…What you expect this Naruto Uzumaki will accomplish?" said the voice with cruel amusement.

"He has mastered the weapon my Lord…" replied Temari allowing her lord to make the math himself.

"I see…nevertheless he is an outsider who'll see our weakness and likely ask too much from us for his help. Not to mention that his army at the gates is a very real threat" said the voice.

"See them off and thank them for their noble intent" commanded the Lord without giving Temari time to answer.

"But father!" shouted Temari immediately bending to the ground in a supplicating manner.

"You dare call me that after you couldn't even obey a single command?! And worse you bring our enemies to my house! Right now I don't see what's stopping me from having you lashed!" roared in fury the Lord.

Temari knew she was in trouble but being the gifted princess she was managed to reply "There's great opportunity here my Lord!"

Short moments that for Temari seemed eternal passed before her father spoke "Explain…"

"With me I have brought not only the Fire Lord but his concubines and some of his most powerful Lords. He is a man without heirs and his loss would plunge the Land of Fire into turmoil once again" said Temari feeling bitterness in the back of her mouth.

"You would have me kill him here? With his army at my gates?" asked the Lord with something akin to interest.

"No, not here…But what if he fell fighting him? Naruto has a legendary weapon and Shukaku another. It falls within reason that both would end up destroying each other thus removing a thorn from our side and removing the Land of Fire as a contender for our future gains" explained Temari imagining the grin growing in her father's face.

Once more long moments went by without words being uttered and at long last the Lord said "You make your father proud…make sure you make the necessary arrangements for this to happen"

Feeling ashamed Temari nodded and said "As you wish father"

**At Night**

Baki had demonstrated to be a court if somewhat awkward host clearly stating that his place was out on the battlefields. Nevertheless he had taken good care of Naruto and his host providing them with comfortable lavish quarters and clothes more comfortable for their current environment.

Naruto and the males of his group were given silken robes that though comfortable felt as if they would fall from them at any moment and couldn't stop stumbling in them due to the long fabric that reached the ground.

The women on the other hand had been granted more tight fitting clothes of rich fabrics and fine jewelry that accentuated their beauty and status. They all made mental notes to have Naruto buy some of this on their way out…

Baki had assembled them all for a night feast in their honor with the presence of the Lord of Wind, Maara, who would formally welcome them and talk of state business.

Naruto and his friends sat on cushions next to a long low table of imported wood with countless platters of exotic food upon it.

"How do you picture this Lord Maara?" asked Sasuke to Naruto shuffling in his deep blue robes.

"Hope he is a cool guy, though who knows? These people folk are quite strange enough" replied Naruto receiving an elbow on his ribs from Sakura.

"Remember your manners Naruto. We are in someone else's house and I am sure we are as strange to them as we are" hissed Sakura but blushed when Naruto just kept staring at her more revealing attire.

"Sakura's right Naruto…Here we are dealing with a Lord and you are the only one with enough status to properly address him. This time we might not be able to give you a hand with him" added Hinata who also blushed when Naruto's gaze admired her in turn.

"Don't forget about me" chided Ino making Naruto also observe her intently earning her a frown from the other girls.

"And mom wants me to get a bride…" sighed Sasuke when the gates of the feast hall opened and veiled women in revealing attires entered spreading flower petals on the floor behind them.

Then flutes sounded and Baki declared "His Lordship Maara Sabaku, great ruler of the Land of Wind, Master of Sun's Tear, the Gold Rider and champion of the Bird Country Rising"

After this came a man with a turban of green silk and a metallic point sprouting from the middle. The turban held a veil that covered most of the man's face except for its small black eyes set in narrowed eyes.

The man came forth dressed in simple but fine white silks and stopped before the table as Naruto and his companions rose to meet him.

Naruto extended a hand to Maara but the latter observed him with curiosity and Baki was swift to whisper "No one touches his Lordship my Lord…a gentle bow and an introduction would suffice"

Naruto nodded and taking his hand back bowed slightly and said "Greetings Lord Maara, I am Naruto Uzumaki…"

Maara didn't moved and seemed as if waiting for something else to occur.

"Fire Lord of the Land of Fire, Master of Castle Maelstrom, the unifier and victor of the Battle of the Lords" added Shikamaru making Maara close his eyes and bow slightly.

With that Lord Maara sat at the head of the table and beckoned Naruto to seat by his side while the rest took their places at the length of it.

"It is not every day that the Lord of a foreign Land comes in person at the head of an army" said Maara with fake annoyance that Naruto couldn't tell.

Gulping Naruto replied "It's not with evil intent that I have marched here with my warriors. Lady Temari explained the woes of this Land and I offered any assistance I could"

"Let me add that I stand at your command for these are your lands" Naruto added making Maara look pleased.

"Yes, we are indeed facing troubling days but I can assure you they are nothing we can't take care of ourselves…nevertheless your presence here will make such days shorter and present us with an opportunity to establish long standing bonds of friendship and cooperation" replied Maara with little emotion in his voice though Naruto smiled widely at the prospect of such an offer.

Naruto was about to start talking of the threat represented by the man known as Shukaku but Maara lifted a gold goblet with red wine in it and said "Let us forget this night the hardships of ruling and those from the road and enjoy the wealth of Wind with our new friends"

Everyone followed his example and drank after the toast was made though Maara didn't tasted a drop of the wine to keep his face concealed.

Naruto again was about to discuss the matter of his presence in Wind but the doors on the other side of the hall opened allowing playing musicians enter bringing life to the otherwise quiet feast.

Naruto and his companions turned in time to see the musicians take their places to the sides of the hall while behind them came a heavily dressed person who knelt before the table until its head touched the ground.

With a change of the tune the person sprung back to its feet throwing most of the clothes away behind it, revealing a very different looking Temari.

Temari was dressed in very revealing clothes of transparent fabric which showed much of her legs and barely managed to conceal her private parts.

Temari jumped spinning to the back as two other dancers came cartwheeling into the hall with glimmering blades of undulated design which they threw at the princess.

Temari caught them effortlessly and with a flick extended them into two steel fans.

Slowly covering her face and hips with the fans she directed a sultry smile at Naruto who blushed a bit and then started to slowly dance with the tune of the music in slow twirls.

Temari's dances had her twirl, cartwheel at times and extend her legs in quite provocative poses as she made her way to the head of the table all the time with a sultry smile on her face that unnerved the girls.

Finally she reached the seat where Naruto was seated and there she contorted around him without touching by few inches. Her face came very close to Naruto to the point where he blushed harder as Temari's breath washed over his face with girly laughter.

Temari retreated still dancing and finished right where she began in the same kneeling position, earning her thunderous applause from Naruto and the males and court short ones from the girls.

Shikamaru though wasn't observing her but Maara whose eyes sent a mocking look at the delighted Naruto.

**AN: Done.**

**Sorry it took me this while to update but I wanted to get on track with my other project first and well, let the events of Naruto 615 burn out from my system.**

**Naruto 616 was better and was quite glad not to see anymore NaruHina in it and see him do that rather obvious move to help everyone. Though I wonder where Sakura is in all this.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this rendition which helps us set things for the future confrontation of Naruto.**

**Next chapter will have some romantic moments and of course the first battles of Wind.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	26. Clash on the Sand

**Chapter 26: Clash on the Sand**

**On the Sky Horse circuit**

A rider on a grey horse sped towards a large camp besides a concealed oasis from which many sad looking women filled buckets with water and moved them back to the camp.

The rider went through tents painted in red with black marks in the shape of sinister eyes that still sent chills down his spine.

Ignoring them and the large pyres where crazed men and women danced madly, the rider headed straight to the largest tent in the middle of the camp.

Dismounting with an easy leap the man saluted the two steel mail clad warriors guarding the entrance and asked for permission to enter.

The warriors nodded and uncrossing their spears allowed the man to enter the tent only to stop upon being engulfed by the darkness within.

"What do you want?" asked a cold low voice from somewhere within the tent making the rider gulp loudly.

Trying to find the source of the voice the rider stepped in cautiously and said "Lord Shukaku…I have news from Sun's Tear…Lord Maa…I mean the usurper has brought allies from the Land of Fire"

For a moment only silence followed his declaration and right before he repeated himself he saw that a faint light began to illuminate the tent.

The rider turned very slowly and upon catching the source of the light he closed his eyes tightly.

"This I already know…I have been expecting it for a while now" said the voice making the rider open his eyes in surprise.

The rider saw the man seating on a wooden throne with carvings depicting gruesome scenes of battle and murder.

The rider then observed the man on the throne who was clad in an bronze mail and plate.

The rider didn't wanted to, but his gaze continued upwards to rest on the face of the man in the armor which was that of a very pale young man with blood-red unruly mane, a tattoo with the symbol of love on his left temple and green eyes rimmed in the deepest black.

"How?" asked the man unable to suppress his interest.

"I feel someone like me has arrived to my land…" replied the man in the armor.

This made the rider shiver with terror for it was impossible that another like Shukaku existed in the world and to think it was in the Land of Wind made him start crying without wanting to.

The rider's despair turned into horror when he heard a rattling noise which directed his gaze at the enormous scimitar resting by the side of the throne with a long silver chain coiling around the man's exposed right arm.

The chain rattled and moved on its own making the armored man grin and say "Yes, he'll do nicely…"

The rider turned to escape from the tent but it was too late for the chain had somehow coiled around his leg without him noticing.

Everyone in the camp stopped for a moment as a long wail of pain drowned all other sound.

**At Sun's Tear**

A week had gone from the moment Naruto first marched into the city of Sun's Tear and not much have gotten done in terms of fighting the menace presented by Shukaku.

Under Shikamaru's advise, Naruto had instructed his troops to start training drills in order to get used to the harsh conditions presented by the Land of Wind if they expected to survive a battle against an enemy he feared outnumbered them greatly.

True to his word Lord Maara had also began to muster the city's warriors which were made up of 5,000 foot spearmen with long shields and an additional 10,000 riders which like every other tribe of Wind could switch between missile and regular cavalry.

Temari and Baki, who turned out to be the former's instructor in the ways of war, took to teach Naruto's warriors of the ways to better keep their strength in the desert though they did omitted mentioning ways to better navigate the ever shifting sands of Wind.

"It is strange…" said Sasuke to Naruto as his warriors made charging drills over the training fields.

"What is?" asked Naruto who to Sasuke's surprise, seemed to have become accustomed to the heat for he no longer perspired.

"This Shukaku…one would think that such a man would have already sought out to attack if rumor of his strength and aggression was true" said Sasuke wiping his forehead.

"Maybe he fears the city defenses? I can't conceive how a cavalry based army could assault a city like this" replied Naruto nodding towards the city's impressive walls.

"Lord Maara is safe enough yes and as far as I understand this country, the other tribes are autonomous except during times of national urgency or interest. Shukaku would not leave this place alone while Maara seeks foreign aid" argued Sasuke while he signaled his men to take a rest.

"Not to mention that not once since we came here have we heard a single thing about Shukaku like where he is, where he is headed or if he has attacked another tribe. And judging this city's peace I might even question the veracity of his existence" added Sasuke annoyed by the heat and the lack of action.

"He is very real Lord Uchiha…But he has been a menace that has plagued our nation for the past 3 years and much of the harm is already done" said Temari as she brought a tray with refreshments for the two lords.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto dismounting his horse.

"Ga…Shukaku already leads a host of 60,000 while all the other tribes of Wind had taken to keep on the move, come here or leave to foreign lands in search of sanctuary" explained Temari personally serving Naruto a mug of fresh cold water.

"Why has he not launched an attack here?" asked Sasuke taking a seat under a large umbrella.

"He is biding his time to lure us out to face him…he has the advantage and as such he is not in a hurry" explained Temari not looking Sasuke in the eye.

"And what has Lord Maara done to address this upstart?" asked Sasuke making Temari flinch.

"Our forces and those of nearby tribes clashed with his own but they didn't fare well. We only have enough to protect the city and its people" said Temari sounding almost apologetic.

"And what did you expected this problem would become in time?" asked Sasuke with some cruelty in his voice that made Naruto look at him with a frown.

"He is a tyrant so we expected that those who follow him would eventually rise up against him and…end his threat" said Temari with sadness.

"So you did expect the problem to just go away!" laughed Sasuke throwing his arms up making Temari growl.

"Sasuke is right though, we can't be here forever either. We have a nation without its leaders to worry about and a long shot strategy is not in our favor" said Shikamaru walking to the small group with a sweating Chouji behind.

Naruto nodded but said nothing and turned to Temari looking for her thoughts in the matter.

Temari seemed really bothered by now but did had the chance to speak as Shikamaru cleared his throat and said "I have been studying books and maps with migration routes in them and have determined two things"

"One, Shukaku will have to stick to one of the major routes for he is moving a very large mass of warriors, horses and maybe entire families from subdued tribes" said Shikamaru making Temari's eyes go wide with surprise but thankfully no one noticed.

"Two, we will need to learn where he is right now and from that information guess where to challenge him to nullify the advantage cavalry and mobility will give him" said Shikamaru sparing a look to Temari who quickly averted his hawkish gaze.

"Great job Shikamaru! I knew it was a good idea to bring you along! You should work with Temari and Master Baki to ascertain a good battlefield" said Naruto oblivious to the silent exchange between Temari and Shikamaru.

"I-I am sure Master Baki will gladly help with the planning of the battle ahead" said Temari keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Good, I am sick of all this sand getting into the joints of my armor" said Sasuke relishing the opportunity to fight at last.

Naruto also stood up and before he could direct more words to the group, he was called by Ino who yelled "Naruto! I think someone made a promise!"

Ino, Hinata and Sakura came with smiles on their faces and for some reason with a wagon pulled by a horse behind them.

"Hey girls, what promise exactly?" asked Naruto cocking his head to better see the horse and the wagon.

"That you would get us a wagon load of goodies for us being good girls" replied Ino swaying her hips as she closed to Naruto and directing a poisonous look at Temari who recoiled a bit shaken.

"Good girls?" asked Naruto slightly turning to the other guys who wisely turned away not wanting to be entangled in the coming conflict.

"Yes, good for you have been a very naughty boy and we haven't said anything" replied Ino accidentally stepping on Naruto's foot.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto limping back from the three creepy looking girls.

"I know you are an eager man Naruto but you could have more consideration with us…" said Hinata casting her eyes to the ground.

"Consideration? What are you talking about?" asked Naruto turning again to the guys who had already withdrawn leaving an equally confused Temari behind holding a tray with refreshments.

Grabbing Naruto by his shoulders and putting a vicious strength on them Sakura said "You have duties to us and still you go around flirting with another woman. Really aren't three enough for you?"

Naruto forgot the pain on his shoulders and blinkered in surprise blurting a "huh?" that was then followed by a long "Oh…" once he saw Temari behind.

Naruto breathed long and then gently grabbing Sakura's hands, making her blush, he smiled at her and his other two girls and said "Guess I do have been quite rude to you guys…"

That made Sakura, Ino and Hinata look sideways no longer feeling their righteous fury and actually feeling a bit guilty over not having considered his often clueless and innocent behavior.

"I'll be exerted but I guess I do owe you. I am making up to you all tonight!" declared Naruto nodding wisely leaving the three girls petrified.

Temari blushed badly and started to cough wishing to be very far away from such topics for as a princess she was yet to be with a man and to hear talk of a man with enough vigor for three was a bit too much.

Naruto's grin though became a grimace of pain when Sakura's delicate hands crushed his own while directing him and demonic glare.

"Only for that you are the one pulling the wagon…" said Ino in a haunting low tone.

Hinata just laughed creepily in the back with her face hidden by her long hair…

Temari smiled awkwardly but actually felt a bit happy that these girls weren't just submissive harem girls like some Wind lords enjoyed to have.

**At Night**

"They demand action my Lord" said a kneeling Baki without lifting his gaze to the veiled Maara Sabaku.

"So eager to meet their doom…" replied an amused Maara from behind the veil as he ate from a fresh apple.

"Their strategist might be a problem though" added Temari also kneeling before her father.

"What makes you say that?" asked Maara not sounding very interested.

"He has guessed that Ga-Shukaku is using one of the major migration circuits to keep his force together and already plots to use that in their favor" replied Temari with a touch of concern.

"You fear he might outmaneuver that bastard so badly that his army will be destroyed?" said Maara.

Temari didn't said anything and allowed silence to fill the room.

"It matters not…Once the Fire Lord and Shukaku finish each other off you shall fall upon their forces and scatter them to the mercy of the sands. Without Shukaku, his followers will be swift to join your ranks and very likely prove their loyalty by hunting down the nosy foreigners" said Maara with perverse relish in his tone that sickened Baki and Temari to their gut.

"Will you risk war with the Land of Fire?" asked Temari fearing that her familiarity might land her some punishment.

Instead Maara laughed long a hard in a manner that made her flinch and Baki grimace with disgust.

"Weren't you the want who suggested me in the first place to betray them, when all I wanted was to have them gone from my lands? You set this course my stupid girl, so no shying away. Besides, a leaderless Fire will quickly revert to their infighting over dominion and by the time they even think of retaliation we will more than they can handle" dismissively declared Maara without any regard for honor or the lives that would be lost.

Before Baki and Temari could speak again Maara said "Anyway, what of Kankuro? Has he reported back?"

"Just this morning we received a shrike bird with his latest report and he confirms that Shukaku is conducting his force through the Sky Horse circuit. He'll be at the southern crossroads in five days" reported Baki back to a more martial stance.

Maara laughed and then gave a loud bite to his apple making Temari and Baki cringe slightly.

"There you have it! Conduct them there and let my glorious ascent begin!" yelled Maara amidst laughter.

**On the following days**

The next day Temari had gone immediately to find Naruto in his quarters and realty to him the news of Shukaku's moving army.

Much was her surprise when the young lord met her with just his pants on and a feral look that made her move her mouth without uttering a sound.

She blushed madly when she noticed three manes of pink, blond and black hair spread around the large bed.

After the rather embarrassing moment she had conveyed the news and announced that the city's garrison would be assembling for the march.

Naruto had greeted the news with great excitement and had forgotten to close the door so Temari had been able to see the roused and very naked women sharing his bed.

Before midday the Fire army had left the city and were on the march towards the southern crossroads where Baki, now fully clad in his ornate armor, explained the ground was more solid and as such would let the infantry have a better stance to face the enemy.

Shikamaru, thanks to his studying, explained that the circuits around the Land of Wind were used as migration routes by both the few wild animals and the inhabitants of the country to traverse the Land safely and near whatever little water that could be found.

He also explained that the crossroads were large patches of solid land barely covered by rough sand and with some bushes on them that were used as staging grounds for mustering armies and caravans.

There he explained would have the best chances of deploying their infantry and heavy cavalry without having to worry about the soft sand slowing them down. Though he gave a stern warning that if things went badly for them, they weren't likely to return safely to the city or for that matter to the Land of Fire.

Among the preparations Shikamaru had commissioned several wagons loaded with previously cut wood that he was unwilling to reveal their purpose before time something that sat ill with Temari for the young Lord seemed to be the less talkative or trusting from the other warriors from Fire who seemed quite eager to meet their enemies on the field.

It took them four days to reach the crossroads and on the way noticed that from the capital they went through a long and straight road of solid ground hidden just beneath a thin layer of sand. Shikamaru again surprised Temari explaining that Sun's Tear was the natural capital of Wind due to the solid roads leading from it to the many crossroads of the country.

Once on the crossroads they noticed that the place was a barren land of solid ground, scattered rocks, dry bushes and little in terms of geographical advantage.

Sasuke relished the flat open land for his cavalry would shine but it was Shikamaru who took over the deployment of forces and pointed the necessity to keep any advantage from the enemy which he pointed was a solid unified force nearly three times the size of their current forces.

After admonishing them he brought forth the wagons and with the pieces began to build a small fort, barricades and palisades that would provide for cover against arrows and charges from cavalry.

Given the large size of the army not all of it could be contained within the makeshift fort so several small fortifications were built with trenches, and more barricades that would force any advancing force to slow down and split between several resistance points.

Temari and Baki objected that their own forces would be hindered due to the fortifications but Shikamaru coaxed Naruto to ask them to stand as reserves for when Shukaku's forces were fully committed to the battle, he would signal them to push from another direction throwing the enemy into disarray.

Shikamaru also instructed Sasuke to hold his cavalry in reserve so that it could move between the points of battle where battle could be getting out of hand for the forces.

Naruto complimented Shikamaru a great deal over the strategy but pointed that they were here to overthrow, slay or capture Shukaku and not destroy the people of Wind.

Naruto said he would be on the frontline and if opportunity arose he would challenge Shukaku to a duel while Shikamaru stood behind on the main fort and commanded the battle from it.

Once the battle dispositions were made Temari and Baki retreated to position their forces in the agreed position.

"Their plan might succeed better than we anticipated" drily said Baki as he slowly rode behind Temari.

Temari didn't replied and with a sigh Baki asked "What if we are asked to join the battle at some point?"

Temari again didn't replied and growling Baki spurred his horse ahead of princess' one saying "I think I taught you to be decisive"

Temari directed her instructor a poisonous look but soon changed it to an apologetic one and said "This isn't easy master Baki…I have brought Lord Naruto here with the intent to destroy him and plunge his land into even further turmoil…"

"But…" said an unblinking Baki.

"But he has come here fearing no deception and asking for no reward and has committed his men and friends to the battle for our sake…How can I betray such a man and not be cursed by all the Gods in the world?" asked desperate looking Temari.

Baki nodded gently in understanding and said "You are doing this for your brother as well Lady Temari…"

Temari raised her eyes in alarm and moved her hands to the hilts of her war fans but Baki lifted his own reassuringly and said "That is no secret to anyone but your father so it seems…And I would like to help you any way I can"

Temari relaxed and said "That accursed blade…If only father had never granted such a bane to Gaara"

Baki heard and asked "Why did you really brought Lord Naruto here?"

"He has mastered a similar weapon to Gaara's and from what I hear he came unscathed" replied Temari making Baki's eyes go wide.

Baki regained his composure and said "And what did you expected he could do to help Gaara? Even if he mastered such a thing, it's no guarantee he'll be able to do anything for him"

Temari let a tear roll down her face and said "I don't know…I wasn't thinking straight back then and was running out of options"

"You mean besides slaying Gaara…" said Baki darkly.

Stifling her tears Temari said "I thought that maybe if they met something would happen…but now…and father…"

"Say no more my Lady…Your love for your family does you credit but you must also remember that your ultimate loyalty belongs to your people. And you must also consider that Gaara may very well be beyond any mortal help and that the only peace he may yet have could only come from the mercy of a blade" said Baki placing a hand on her student's shoulder.

Temari nodded and finally asked "What of my father's instructions?"

Baki closed his eyes and said "He isn't here my Lady and we are at your command"

Baki rode on to their encampment leaving Temari alone under the blinking stars.

**The Next Day**

Naruto assembled the army as Shikamaru had carefully advised to maximize their strength and reduce their risks.

The Hyuuga would hold the first circle of defenses with their highly disciplined wall of spears to swamp the advance of advancing cavalry while from the second defensive circle Yamanaka archers would pick at the coming enemy.

Akimichi heavy infantry would provide support in small squads if some riders attempted to get behind the Yamanaka archers and ran them down.

Uzumaki defenders would comprise the finishing punch of the battle once enough riders were into the defensive circles and Uchiha cavalry would act as reserve forces to block any potential hole in the innermost defenses.

Temari and Baki would lay in wait in a hill some distance from the main battlefield so as to commit them to battle once Shukaku's horde was fully committed to the assault of the small fort to break any order the battle could have and plunge the horde into confusion.

With their orders understood, grudgingly in some cases, the Lords went to their positions and awaited the coming of the immense horde coming on the west.

An hour after midday the Fire army managed to see a large cloud of sand approaching from the west and once a counter wind blew from the east allowing the impressive sight of Shukaku's horde to appear.

60,000 warriors mostly riding horses of many colors and under grim dark red banners with black eyes painted on them marched slowly towards the fort.

Then without warning the whole horde charged forward towards the horde with a maddening pace that cause some horses to fall and their warriors become trampled by their comrades.

The horde in some way unknown to the Fire army managed to split into four gigantic wedges that spread out to cover the four entry points of the fort.

Without waiting for anything once the four wedges were pointing into the four cardinal points of the fort, they charged en masse.

**Meanwhile on the fort**

"Damn it! They intend to overrun us!" growled Shikamaru as he sent signals for all units to hold positions and do what they could to stop the momentum of the charge.

"Shikamaru! Where do we deploy?" demanded Naruto as he hefted his spear.

"Surround the fort and stop any enemy unit from getting behind our perimeters" said Shikamaru as he climbed the tower of the fort to better assess the battle.

"What shall I do if I can't run around blocking holes?!" yelled Sasuke from his horse with his blade in hand.

"Prepare to charge the weakest point of the attack so you can get out of here and surround the enemy" replied Shikamaru after a moment's thought.

"Aren't they too many?" asked Sakura placing her halberd on her shoulder.

"Only if we lose order, the key lies in that we can stop the momentum of this charge. If we succeed their numbers will be their doom" said Shikamaru disappearing into the wooden tower.

"Ready Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto giving Sakura a warm smile that made her blush a bit and smile in turn with more confidence.

**On the front**

Neji had been slightly surprised at the savagery of the attack but could appreciate the simple strategy behind the reckless charge into their lines.

The enemy was falling by the dozens as Yamanaka archers rained volley after volley of arrows on the large mass of riders and the entrenched palisades took their gruesome toll as well. But so large was the mass of bodies being thrown that soon trenches, palisades and other obstacles were being filled with dead enemies rendering them useless.

Still he didn't hesitated and ordering his spearmen into ordered ranks began to slay the enemy riders with stoic resolution.

Ten-Ten was somewhere amidst the press of enemies picking off enemy officers and using other Shinobi tricks to disrupt the incoming riders.

Lee on the other side was fearlessly holding the weakest portions of the line with his powerful and acrobatic maneuvers wining time for the spearmen to properly close ranks.

Still Neji could see that this was proving too much for his warriors alone to hold the line and soon the second line of defenses would be breached.

Neji raised his banner and waved them for the second defensive line to start pushing into the enemy for their only hope right now he guessed was to stop their charging momentum and slowly push them out.

Neji saw a small group of riders breach a point in his line and deftly rode his horse to meet them with sheer determination on his eyes.

Neji rode swiftly between them quickly dispatching his enemies and quickly turning to see the Uzumaki banner advancing from the second line with dreadful looking halberds rising and falling on the increasingly slower enemy horde.

Allowing himself a smile he turned to the enemy in time to see four of his spearmen being thrown overhead.

Turning with alarm he saw that more of his spearmen were thrown even farther than the previous ones. His men began to withdraw disorderly and from the breach many riders and some warriors on foot began to make their way into the back of the lines.

Neji headed to the line and there he saw the source of his men's terror.

A man clad in bronze armor with gruesome designs on it, a helmet with the shape of a snarling monster riding a furious looking steed of crimson hair; and with a gigantic silver scimitar linked with a chain that coiled around the man's arm.

With every swipe of his monstrous blade many men were being thrown cut open over their terrified comrades who started to panic and retreat leaving holes in his battle line.

Immediately Neji knew that this man had to be the infamous Shukaku who had terrorized countless Wind tribes into massive army that would overrun this land and many neighboring ones.

Neji was about to spur his horse to challenge this animal and remove the head of the beast to end the battle, but Lee jumped in front of him.

"Leave him to me Neji! Your clansmen need your youthfulness to keep them brave!" shouted Lee and he broke into a run towards the dreadful looking warrior.

Lee didn't waited for a reply and striking down foe after foe made his way towards Shukaku who had stopped cleaving Hyuuga spearmen who were fool enough to close distance with him.

"Attention evil doer! I am Rock Lee! The youthful green beast of Fire and I challenge you to a youthful honest contest of arms!" said Lee directing one of his steel tonfas.

Shukaku cocked his armored helmet and the breaking his steed into a charge moved his scimitar on a upward swing which to his surprise Lee blocked with a loud clang of metals.

Using the abrupt stop of Shukaku's attack Lee spun on his stance and landed a vicious backhanded attack to dismount the beast.

Shukaku landed on the ground letting go of his scimitar though it remained attached to him by the rattling chain.

Shukaku got up but the moment he was straight he was assaulted by a barrage from the green armored warrior who delivered powerful strikes bending his armor in several places and in others managing to hurt him beneath the plate.

Lee finished his barrage with a powerful double strike on Shukaku's helmet which bended inwards making the latter step back swinging back his scimitar with the chain and forcing Lee to stop briefly.

With a roar Shukaku removed his helmet and threw it away in disgust while his face was distorted into a mask of utter murderous rage.

For a moment Lee seemed to recognize something in the man but his attention was quickly reclaimed by the scimitar that Shukaku swung with his chain making a wide arc at him.

Lee struck the incoming scimitar with all his strength batting it away and giving him time to close in and continue his deluge of attacks that Shukaku seemed incapable of properly blocking making him wonder what made him such a terrible foe.

Lee spun again to deliver a backhand strike to the man's head but was surprised to see the chain of the scimitar coiled around his tonfa holding it fast and making him struggle.

Lee barely had anytime to process what happened when he heard the whistling blade coming from behind so sliding his tonfa out of the chain's grip he summersaulted back taking distance from Shukaku.

"I begin to see why you have accomplished so much, but not even your best effort will suffice to defend you from my righteous fury!" challenged Lee at the seething Man.

"I'll tear you apart limb by limb" hissed the man as the chain on his arm began to rattle mimicking his anger at the obnoxious man in front of him.

Without warning the chain shot from his arm towards Lee who barely managed to get out of the way, but the chain twisted in midair and delivered a powerful strike at his ribs that would have been shattered if not for his armor.

The chain continued to flail wildly trying to strike or catch Lee who thanks to his great agility and fortitude managed to stay one step ahead and with his tonfas bat away those attacks he couldn't dodge.

With every missed attack, Shukaku's rage seemed to increase and it was telling in his increasingly erratic attack patterns that were starting to kill his own warriors that were still fighting around him.

Eventually the battle grew into a stand still since Lee couldn't get into Shukaku's defense and the latter couldn't land a hit on the former.

"You are the first worthy foe I have encountered in battle besides my angelic Sakura! So I'll give you the honor of facing me at my strongest!" declared Lee quickly undoing the straps of his armor and letting it fall to the ground with a loud clang that made Shukaku's eyes go wide in recognition of what was going to come.

Lee nearly vanished in front of Shukaku and then reappeared in front of him and as soon as the blade's chain began to move back he landed a demolishing upwards kick to his chin.

Lee though had to jump back instead of following his attack since the blade was coming to him even without Shukaku commanding it.

Shukaku slowly rose to his feet with an even more enraged look to his dead green eyes that managed to send shivers throughout Lee.

"I'll kill you!" roared Shukaku but stopped and his face changed from one of anger to one of shock and horror.

Rising his left gauntlet to his face Shukaku caressed it and then held it in front of him and there he saw with horror that it was coated with a slick red liquid.

"You…you made me bleed…" muttered Shukaku as a grin split his face into a terrifying mask of madness.

Lee was about to apologize but went back to a defensive stance for the chain around Shukaku's arm rattled as if alive and very angry while the blade trembled in his grip.

Shukaku was about to leap at Lee when he heard many horns being blown from a distance and in time a rider with his eyes painted in black arrived and yelled "My lord! Sun's Tear army is charging our eastern flank in strength! What do we do?!"

At that Shukaku managed to calm down a bit and took his time to look around the battlefield.

What he saw didn't please him for despite the heavy losses on the Fire's army his own were starting to mount and the momentum was gone. And to worsen it, he felt the presence of that soul so similar to his own but it wasn't within sight.

"Sound the retreat back to the west…" growled Shukaku as he turned his murderous cold glare at Lee who flinched upon seeing the now more collected warlord.

Shukaku lost interest in Lee and started walking back to his steed which despite the battle hadn't moved from its place.

"Wait! Our duel isn't over!" yelled Lee as he leapt to attack Shukaku who turned and with a flashing upward slash caught Lee in midair.

Lee managed to block the attack with both Tonfas and was propelled back but as he was unable to maneuver the chain caught his left leg and it coiled around it quickly as a snake.

"It is…" hissed Shukaku in reply and with a twist of his hand the chain coiled even further and with a savage twist crushed Lee's leg making the young man scream briefly and pass out.

Shukaku released the chain from Lee and seemed interested in ending the man's life but his chain came up again deflecting several kunai.

"Lee!" said Ten-Ten landing next to the unconscious man.

"Gaara!" shouted Temari as she and her Gale Riders tried to make their way towards him.

Shukaku observed her without emotion and eventually turned and mounted his horse quitting the field of battle along with his large war host.

**AN: Done!**

**I am kind of erratic lately with so many things going on in my mind right now and it is taking its toll for I am not writing daily.**

**I am also juggling with the idea of starting a new story but with three unfinished projects it seems like a bad idea.**

**I'll try to finish You Came from a Tale so I can get started with a new project so I'll be finishing this arc and dedicating the rest of my author super powers to the completion of that story.**

**I also remember that I started a continuation to a story written by the mighty and super talented "Lord of the Land of Fire" but I don't know if I'll ever finish it.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	27. The Color of a Heart

**Chapter 27: The Color of a Heart**

The Clash of Sands ended in a stalemate where at least the forces of Shukaku were successfully pushed back into the west on a different circuit making pursuit an impossible prospect.

Early estimates after the battle indicated that at least 20,000 warriors of Shukaku's host had been slain, captured or dispersed away from the main host.

Buts such a bounty came at a tall cost of nearly 5,000 warriors from the Fire army and another 5,000 from Temari's force leaving them in a fragile position where they needed to quickly return to Sun's Tear and perhaps send for more reinforcements to the Land of Fire.

The Uzumaki Defenders, the Yamanaka archers and the Nara light cavalry were the units that suffered the less while nearly all of the Hyuuga spearmen where killed or injured leaving just a few hundreds still fighting worthy.

The Akimichi Heavy infantry and the Uchiha cavalry were the units that suffered the most after the Hyuuga though their impact in battle had been crucial to avoid being overrun and Naruto promised to reward them richly for their valiant sacrifice.

Still the battle left a bitter taste in their mouths for Rock Lee had been grievously wounded in combat and the healers had been stopped by Ten-Ten and Neji from sawing the badly damaged appendance though they were warned that it could infect and kill him in the end.

Baki had been left in charge of the Sun's Tear army for Temari had been left exhausted by the battle and the sadness of having to slay so many of his own.

Knowing that Shukaku would not be far behind them, Naruto and Baki moved their forces from the battlefield leaving a lot of supplies behind to hasten their three day trip back to the safety of the city.

**At Sun's Tear**

"You imbecile!" roared Maara as he slapped Temari across the face for the tenth time while Baki watched helplessly.

"You not only fail to implement your own plan but now you bring a nearly depleted army back with you with that psychotic monster hot on your heels to my city!" yelled Maara again slapping Temari drawing blood from her lips this time.

"I-I am sorry my Lord…but the chance to enact my plan never presented itself. By the time I reached Ga-Shukaku, he was locked in combat with one of Fire's commanders and Lord Naruto was too far away to engage with him" gasped Temari swallowing some of her own blood.

Maara behind his veil shot a freezing glance at Baki who flinched slightly but clearing his throat he carefully said "What Lady Temari speaks of is true. The Battle never presented an opportunity to properly deploy our stratagem and with Shukaku unbeaten his horde would not join forces with us"

Maara kept watching Baki for any sign of deceit but finding none he just threw Temari to the ground and went back to his concealed seat and loudly taking several breaths fell silent for several moments.

"Is Shukaku on his way?" finally asked Maara back to his cooler self.

"Kankuro reports that yes, he expects his army will reach the city in 2 days. He is coming back as we speak, said he would help defend the city" said Baki lowering his sight.

"Such a prodigal son…The ploy is not changed though the stakes are higher this time" declared Maara.

"What?" asked Baki instead of Temari sparing her further abuse.

"We can't avoid Shukaku from laying siege to the city but I want him to assault the walls without delay" said Maara drawing shocked glances from Temari and Baki.

"I'll personally establish my banners upon the walls and challenge that bastard to come and get me. That should rile him up enough for him to throw everything he has at us and while he does that I'll make sure to stand next to Lord Uzumaki to get him in the way" began to explain Maara making both Temari and Baki balk at the madness of the plan.

"Lord Uzumaki must be sufficiently incensed at the injury suffered by his clownish friend at the hands of that usurper as to face him in combat without regard for anything else and me being the loyal ally that I am, will look for his back. And once one or another wins I'll simply wipe the remains and unite my people under my banner" explained Maara with a noticeable relish in his voice.

Temari had wanted to protest but fearing further abuse just knelt and nodded while Baki mimicked albeit slower.

Leaving the chambers of his father, Temari and Baki walked through the empty halls of the palace together.

Walking some ways in silence, eventually Temari slowed down to a stop and stood there rigid while her arms shook badly.

Holding tears with all her might she opened her eyes when Baki laid a hand on her shoulder and said "It is alright"

With that Temari's tears burst unhinged and threw herself into Baki's opened arms who embraced her lightly while she wailed in his armored chest.

After long anguish filled wails of suffering Temari finally managed to bring herself under control and step back from Baki wiping her tears away.

"Is it better?" asked Baki.

"Yes…"whispered Temari.

"Do you know what to do?" asked Baki.

"I do…"whispered Temari clenching her fists tightly.

"Then let us be to get it done" said Baki.

"You don't have to master Baki, we already asked too much from you…" whispered Temari.

"In more ways than you can imagine I am also responsible for this whole situation. It is only proper that I see it to its end, whatever it has to be" replied Baki drawing a tiny smile from the sandy blonde.

**At the Walls of Sun's Tear**

"How is he?" asked Naruto to Neji and Ten-Ten with Sakura in tow.

"Healers managed to get his bones back in place but they say that it shattered in places and fragments may have gone into his blood or pierced his muscles…" replied Neji looking to the ground with a sad looking Ten-Ten by his side.

"That means…" began to say Sakura.

"That he won't be fighting ever again…" answered Ten-Ten making Naruto and Sakura bow their heads in lament for the heroic warrior who had stopped Shukaku from unleashing his fury giving the Fire army time to hold the line and fight back.

"Is there something I can do?" asked a sad Naruto who had grown a soft spot for the energetic warrior.

"Short of performing a miracle, I am afraid you can't" replied Neji a bit too briskly.

"He is our friend and partner Lord Uzumaki. We will take care of him from now on, but we appreciate your friendship to him" said Ten-Ten letting Neji walk away to deal with his own feelings.

Naruto and Sakura bowed and left for where Shikamaru and Sasuke were planning for the coming siege.

Shikamaru rose his sight to Naruto and was about to ask but his slow silent demeanor was all the answer he needed and instead pointed to the map and said "The city is a potent bulwark and won't be surrendered easily, especially if they lack powerful siege engines which I doubt"

"Nevertheless the city isn't prepared for a long siege. I asked around and it happens to be that they haven't collected the harvest yet and during the last year combats they depleted much of their reserves" added Sasuke huffing annoyed.

"How long can we hold?" asked Naruto observing how both locals and his men prepared the walls and the inner defenses.

"With what we have at the moment I would say a month and three if we ration the civilian rations and share them with our current forces. Thankfully water isn't an issue here" replied Shikamaru.

"Do we have enough to defend the city?" asked Sakura looking at the pitifully few that remained of their army.

"The outer walls for a time yes but if we face a frontal assault this time we will be overrun quickly. Defending the inner citadel would be far easier but if we ever get into that situation there will be no getting out of this" replied Shikamaru getting his hands on his hip.

"That won't be necessary my Lord…" softly said Temari as she approached the assembled lords.

Sakura nearly jumped upon seeing the mangled face of Temari but upon receiving an nasty look from Sasuke she remained still.

Naruto though was less cautious and immediately went for Temari and without thinking cupped her face in his hands making the Wind princess stare at him with surprise.

"What happened? Who did this to you? You need a healer?" asked Naruto in quick succession making Sakura huff angrily and Temari slightly lean her face on his large hands.

But taking them off her face she said "This is the price of failure my Lord…though your mercy does you great merit. May the gods forever watch over such a rare man"

"What did you mean by not necessary?" asked Sasuke drawing the conversation to things he better understood.

Temari nodded and replied "What I mean is that you have already done more than what honor and friendship demands and as such you are free to return to your lands"

This last piece left Naruto and his lords stunned but in a moment recovered and yelled back "What do you mean by leave?! Shukaku is still coming isn't he?!"

"Yes he is, but this is no longer your problem my Lord. You do not need to die for my land or its people for we were the ones who spawned such a beast in the first place and so it is our responsibility to deal with him" said Temari with a calm that took the Fire Lord aback.

"But what of you and your people?!" asked Naruto holding Temari by her arms.

"I promise upon my Land and the blood of my ancestors that Shukaku will be destroyed here one way or another. Already his force is much reduced and when he throws it against this city's walls it shall be shattered leaving him without an army with which to sow terror in the world" replied Temari with steel in her voice making Naruto let her go.

"But you'll die…" whispered a desperate looking Naruto who turned to Sakura in search of some support.

"But at least our Land will live on and eventually recover from this disaster we have created" said Temari.

Before Temari could continue speaking though she was interrupted by Sakura who slapped her hard across the face and nearly sent her sprawling to the ground.

This left the men stunned for now they were in unsteady territory and just limited themselves to watch.

Rubbing her sore cheek Temari got up feeling the sting of that slap way harder than her fathers.

"Lady Sakura?" asked Temari fearful the female warrior would strike her again.

"Nearly 5,000 of our warriors have given their lives for this Land already…another thousand are too wounded now to fight for their own lives which leaves only 5,000 warriors left from our force left to fend off any attacks" began to explain Sakura with an unflinching stare.

"Our friend, a truly born warrior has very likely sacrificed his way for this Land already…So don't you dare ask us to leave when so much has already been given. Our fate is now linked to this Land and as such we won't leave until what we set out to do is finished" declared Sakura giving some steel back to her man and the other lords.

"But your Land needs you" replied Temari getting another slap that threw her easily to the ground and this time making her look little lights in front of her eyes.

"Our Land is safe enough for it has plenty of heroes who will defend her well enough. We are here now and in the name of those who have already followed us here, we won't sully their memories with such cowardice" finished saying Sakura.

"Understood?" asked Sakura flexing her hand making Temari nod hurriedly.

"Good, Shukaku will be smashed to little pieces when he faces the might of my Defenders soon enough!" huffed Sakura walking back to Naruto who watched her warily afraid of also being slapped.

Looking at him she smiled wildly and grabbing him by the armor pulled him into a short but furious kiss only to push him away and walk back to the wall with head held high.

At that everyone stared at Naruto who just laughed awkwardly and blushed heavily.

Temari got up and left the nobles to their strategizing and now she couldn't anything but admire the nobility of such souls that were willing to sacrifice everything for a greater cause.

"Excuse me Lady Temari" called a female voice from behind Temari making her turn quickly in surprise.

Temari turned and saw Lady Ino and Lady Hinata dressed in customary fine attires that made them resemble local nobility.

Temari blinked but quickly turned her face to hide some of the abuse her father had inflicted upon her.

"Can I help you my Ladies? Maybe you are lost?" asked Temari letting her mind drift away from the two foreign concubines.

"Of course you can help us Lady Temari but first let us dress those ugly marks upon you" said Ino taking a strong hold from Temari's hand and leading her to a tent filled with cushions and incense burners.

Ino twirled Temari who fell on a green cushion, and then went to seat on a yellow cushion in front of her while Hinata knelt by her side and brought up an ornate recipient which she opened to reveal a creamy substance.

Without asking for permission Hinata held Temari's face and gently applied the creamy substance to her wounds and bruises. She felt warmth at first and then no more the sting of the still healing abuse marks.

Hinata closed the recipient and gracefully walked to seat next to Ino on a purple cushion.

Temari made to stand up but a raised hand from Ino stopped her and then beckoned her to take a seat again.

"First than anything, we are no strangers to some physical abuse from our superiors over some misdeed so you would do well to properly take care of your beauty since like a sword it is a mighty weapon when well use" said Ino hinting they knew what had happened.

"Second, you are no expert certainly, but you did try to use it on Naruto some time ago but as of some time now you ceased all of your advances on him. Which begs the question, what has happened ever since?" asked Ino with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about. I do admit that I flirted with him at first but that was it when I understood the nature of your relationship with him" said Temari feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Good to know you aren't a tramp but you see, unlike Naruto, we are not simpletons who take everything at face value. You brought us here with a plan I suspect but something happened that made you change them and lose confidence in the middle" coolly replied Ino.

"W-We asked around to nobles, merchants, peasants and soldiers and we believe there is much more to this story than what you are letting us know" said Hinata with cute mixture of anger and concern.

"You see there are several things that doesn't add up of Shukaku's history. Like his tribe of origin for an example, not two persons located him in the same tribe and it boggles the mind that such a warlord managed to gather such great forces behind him" said Ino making Temari gulp loudly.

"I-It's also of notice that no matter how dreadful a man can be, he can't unite so many without proper backup, intelligence and funding" added Hinata with a guilty look.

At that Temari observed the incense burners and related it to the lightheadedness she was suffering. But the moment she tried to stand up her legs failed her and her strength left her entirely.

"That which I am burning is the Moon's eye flower and it is used to help people relax though it is advised to be used in well ventilated areas. Right now you are too weak to move or pretty much scream at all, so please do answer our questions" said Ino with a deadly serious expression.

"Why aren't you two affected?" asked Temari trying to get up and failing.

"A little antidote of milk and some seeds I won't name will keep the worse of the effects at bay for a long time. Now I advise you tell us Shukaku's story without qualms" commented Ino.

Temari gulped and blinking several times she said "Shukaku was a general of ours…we sent him to unite the tribes under our banner but he went power crazy and betrayed us"

"Why unite them? You are already the Land of Wind" asked Hinata.

"Like yours until recently, my Land is divided among dozens of nomadic tribes who only ever unite in times of national crisis such as war" said Temari looking at the cold looking Ino.

"That we already know…" began to say Ino when Temari growled.

"What you don't know is that after the peace agreement made with Hiruzen Sarutobi my land was left severely weakened and impoverished" said Temari with frustration.

"The lands that became independent had been reliable sources of food, water, ores and wood" said Temari with a welling sadness.

"When those lands no longer provided those essentials to us we started to suffer greatly for we had too many mouths to feed both animal and human. We couldn't even get enough wood for our homes and works" continued Temari with new tears forming on her eyes.

"Fights for resources started amidst the clans and they threatened to become a full blown civil war…Hiruzen Sarutobi knew well what would happen when he decided this doom for us!" snarled Temari with hate.

"For years my father tried to unite the clans through politics and by organizing a fair distribution of resources but the wealthiest clans refused flatly and the humblest ones couldn't wait" sighed Temari.

"I still can't believe that your Land is incapable of providing for your people, surely Wind isn't that helpless" said Ino being a bit more callous over the sad sounding story.

"You are correct…but as I said few hoard a lot and many can barely scrap a living in Wind. Therefore the need to unite under a single ruler that can properly administer all those resources" replied Temari.

"But they wouldn't bend the knee even to the greatest clan of Wind correct?" smartly asked Ino.

"Correct, they demanded far more than we could oblige and knew as well that we wouldn't be able to conquer them all…or so they thought" said Temari.

"Shukaku…" breathed Hinata.

"Correct, he was a most talented warrior albeit an unknown one and so we sent him off with warriors of our clan to conquer several small clans to gather an army of his own that would grow with each victory" explained Temari averting her gaze from Ino.

"I reckon it didn't work…" said Ino leaning back.

"At first it did, he smoothly went from one clan to the next increasing the size of his horde to the point where fighting was no longer necessary. He eventually fought one of the largest clans in a city similar to this but…" said Temari until her voice broke.

"W-What happened?" fearfully asked Hinata.

"Shukaku massacred everyone…he razed the city to the ground and allowed his horde to destroy everything thus betraying my father's orders and beginning this violent period of our history" said Temari with so much sadness that Ino almost felt pity for her.

"Why bring us to this then? You certainly have no love for the Land of Fire" finally said Ino standing up to put the burners out and beckoned Hinata to prepare a concoction to help Temari regain her strength.

"I was desperate…and I heard stories of Lord Uzumaki and his prowess in battle…I thought he might help us in exchange for …" said Temari blushing a bit.

"In exchange for what?" asked Ino rising an eyebrow and suspecting the answer.

"Well, maybe a large dote and maybe…I heard stories of Lord Uzumaki's manliness and his liking for…" said Temari suddenly becoming shy and nervous.

"You?" asked Ino a bit exasperated as Hinata helped her drink the antidote.

Feeling too embarrassed Temari just nodded.

"Good thing you never made it too obvious and decided to play Naruto smartly…" said Ino with a sliver of jealousy.

Having finished drinking the antidote and feeling her strength returning Temari asked "Why you say that?"

"He would have pounced on you like a hungry cat on a mouse!" said Ino with a mixture of indignation and dark humor.

"He would have also trampled your entire nation if you had refused after making the offer" added Hinata with a tiny playful smile.

"You must be joking…" said Temari as she balanced herself.

"You shouldn't have hidden this from us Lady Temari and I assure there will be a reckoning for you and your father for disaster you unleashed upon your people" said Ino without answering Temari's question.

"It is coming already, that's why I asked Naruto to leave before Shukaku came to the city" said Temari stepping towards Ino and Hinata.

Ino and Hinata shared a look and stifled a soft laughter that offended Temari a little.

"Then you really haven't learned anything about Naruto" said Ino.

"He'll never leave someone in need and much less when it happens to be a beautiful flower like you" said Hinata softly caressing Temari's face.

With that both girls began to walk out of the tent but were stopped by Temari who angrily asked "Why? Why would he risk so much to help us, especially when you tell him what you learned here?"

Hinata turned and said "We won't tell him for now and as for why would he help?"

"He is just that kind of guy" complimented Ino.

Ino and Hinata then left a stunned Temari who stood in the middle of the tent alone with her thoughts.

**Two Days Later**

Kankuro Sabaku, second child of Maara Sabaku arrived with a host of black garbed warriors the likes of what Naruto had never seen before.

They came fully dressed in black suits of rough fabric with caps of the same material and colorful war paint though Naruto had irked the grumpy man with a question of why he used makeup.

Temari explained that among those warriors serving the Sabaku, some dedicated their lives to the path of the Shadow Puppeteers who rode at night and spied upon the enemies of Wind or seeded chaos amidst them.

Kankuro came with ill tidings of Shukaku's horde which would be by the city's walls at sunset and according to him they had used the supplies and wood left behind at the battlefield to build 4 siege towers and a single battery ram.

This made Shikamaru bite a curse over his carelessness but had to admire the resourcefulness of Shukaku to use whatever was at hand to fulfill his goals.

Sasuke had ordered his remaining warriors to be ready at the open space bellow to block and charge any enemy that manages to cross the gate.

Chouji would use his remaining forces and alongside the local forces would hold the walls with the Yamanaka archers on the battlements to try and disable the siege towers that Shukaku would surely deploy.

Sakura would deploy her Defenders at the entrance of the gate to clog the enemies in it and stem the tide with resolve and heavy Halberds.

Lord Maara, clad in an armor of gold scaled mail and plate, came forth with his whole Royal guard which mounted up to an impressive 5,000 professional warriors that for some reason haven't been used in the effort so far.

He had asked to stand by Naruto's side to meet whatever fate awaited them on this night.

As predicted by Kankuro, Shukaku's horde became visible from the south approach of the city and by the likes of it the whole thing was going to charge the main Southern gateway due to the lack of more siege weapons.

The towers came slowly being pushed by dozens of foot warriors and were covered in wet horse hides to avoid being lit in fire by the defenders.

The battery ram looked like a moving tent with a large ram made of several wooden stakes tied together and capped with a steel forged monster head.

The rest of the host came behind with torches and slurring a battle song which only word was Shukaku.

Naruto accompanied by his Lords and Lord Maara climbed the wall and observed the 40,000 strong horde formed beyond arrowshot.

The horde held those awful banners of dark red and black demonic eyes amidst them.

"Where is him?" wondered aloud Lord Maara.

"Can't see him" replied Naruto also looking for the bronze clad warlord.

"I'll end his life" growled Neji earning him pitiful looks from the others.

"I'd rather focus on the army that he commands my Lord" advised Temari with her hands over the hilts of her war fans.

"Cut the head and you kill the snake" barked Neji walking off to his designated position.

Lord Maara actually flinched at the comment but laughed it off and added "It's good to see we are in the right spirits for the coming battle"

Naruto and the others didn't replied anything and instead turned to see how the horde blew their horns at once and the towers began their slow advance towards the walls.

"Well, let us be to our duties and may the gods grant us victory" said Maara sounding almost amused.

Naruto nodded and placing a hand on Chouji's shoulder climbed down the tower to be by Sakura's side on the ground.

As soon as the towers got into arrowshot the Yamanaka and local archers began a barrage of fire lit arrows on them but to their surprise the towers had come soaking wet and no fire was catching up.

Moments after the towers started to receive fire, the rest of the horde advanced behind holding round shields atop their heads while mounted warriors shot arrows to the walls in hope of diverting some of the defenders attention on them.

The battle came in full swing and soon enough all four towers reached the walls disgorging dozens of screaming painted fanatics wielding twin blades who hacked at the defenders earning small spots of space which better troops used to gain a foothold.

Almost as quickly Chouji pushed into the nearest throng of attackers and with his steel pole began to bat away attackers rallying the defenders to reassert their dominion over the walls.

Chouji kept the pace easily enough and his thick armor resulted impervious to the hacks of the enemy blades.

"Ladders!" shouted a Yamanaka archer from the nearest battlement making Chouji step back from the melee to take a glance bellow to see how rushing soldiers carrying long ladders began to position them and rose them with the help of riders pulling ropes.

"Continue to deny them at the towers! Archers pick the climbers! Someone bring spears!" shouted Chouji noticing that the men on the walls would not suffice to stop such a large influx of enemies.

The moment the first ladder struck the wall a warrior with a long scimitar landed on the wall and quickly spun cutting defenders on all sides.

Chouji hefted his pole and advanced to meet the sword master but in a flash of steel the man had lost his head and arms.

Chouji stepped back and in front of him landed Kankuro whom he had met briefly before the battle.

Kankuro rose and to Chouji's surprise noticed that Kankuro had two extra limbs which ended in curved sharp blades.

On closer inspection Chouji noticed that the limbs were attached to some sort of harness which possessed other limbs with a varied assortment of weapons such as sickles, needles and claws.

Kankuro's arms were connected to his additional limbs by thin steel strings that he seemed to move with exceptional ease making them move in different rhythm.

"Greetings Fire warrior! Let the Shadow Puppeteers show you how numbers are beaten!" declared Kankuro with a grin to then continue hacking at enemy warriors that climbed the ladders.

Chouji turned to see how the Shadow Puppeteers began to jump amidst the enemy and in quick turns sever limbs and end lives with astounding speed.

Still he wasn't impressed over Kankuro's makeup.

Down in the plaza before the gates the reserve troops stood in loose formation as the battle on the walls carried on.

Maar had taken the liberty of taking a seat while he admired the battle from behind his golden chain veil much to Naruto and everyone else's disapproval.

"They'll get worn before long" said Sakura looking at the walls where warriors continued to sprout from the ramps on the siege towers.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I got your back" replied Naruto holding Sakura's hand in his own.

Sakura turned to look at Naruto and couldn't help but blush intensely at his serene but manly expression of confidence amidst the fires of battle.

As in cue one of the towers finally caught fire and quickly broke apart drawing a rallying roar from the defenders who pressed their attack on the invading forces.

The rallying hadn't stopped when another tower began to pick fire as well and Naruto allowed himself a loud laughter that gave Sakura courage.

"Battery Ram!" shouted a warrior from the gateway battlement.

From up on the battlement Neji could see that the heavy battery ram made a slow advance towards the gate and to his dismay it had been protected with several shields as to avoid being lit on fire by the defenders as it reached the gates.

"Ten-Ten, can you do something about it?" asked Neji to Ten-Ten who stood behind her.

Neji turned when he didn't heard a reply and saw how Ten-Ten seemed lost in the ocean of enemies assailing the walls of the city.

"Ten-Ten?" asked Neji placing a hand on his partner's shoulder.

Ten-Ten snapped out of her reverie and quickly turned around with blades on her hands nearly cutting Neji in the process.

Seeing that they weren't in any immediate threat Ten-Ten finally addressed Neji with a look of embarrassment.

Neji didn't chastened her and instead pointed to the slowly moving ram.

"Can you do something about it before it reaches the gates?" asked Neji again.

Ten-Ten observed the structure of the battery ram and shook her head saying "Not from here…but I do have an idea!"

Ten-Ten ran to a back door where several supplies were being stored and rolled a barrel to where Neji stood.

"What is that?" asked Neji with a quizzical look.

"Lamp oil" replied Ten-Ten with a grin that Neji replied with a knowing smile of his own.

**On Shukaku's Horde**

The terrible warlord known as Shukaku observed the unfolding battle with a cold stare that chilled anyone foolish enough to lay eyes on him.

So far two of his towers were aflame and toppling down with dozens of warriors trapped within them but he didn't cared for they were fodder to feed his dreams of blood, conquest and battle.

He observed how the battery ram advanced under a heavy rain of arrows both alight and unlit but the thick iron shields he had nailed to it managed to protect it from the fate his towers were suffering.

He guessed his casualties were severe but he still had thousands of warriors left to use and the defenders would soon start to tire and fall back; and every meter he won, he wouldn't lose.

Shukaku gripped his scimitar tightly as he saw the battering ram finally reach the gates and position itself to bring down the gates and allow his horde to overrun the defenders.

The Ram barely managed to bang the gate twice when three barrels were dropped directly above it from the gateway battlements splashing it with a viscous substance that made Shukaku's eyes go wide in recognition.

Then several torches were dropped upon it and in a flash the battering ram exploded in flames that engulfed it quickly.

Seconds after this disaster happened, clarions sounded from behind the walls and on the flag poles of the towers on the wall gold clad warriors lowered the banners of the city and in their place rose the Gold and Black ones of Lord Maara.

Shukaku stared for moments at the banners and with a maddened howl spurred his steed forward into a frenzied gallop that his followers quickly copied.

Shukaku spurred his steed to keep increasing the speed leaving behind his warriors by a large distance and with gritted teeth threw his gigantic scimitar to a side.

Shukaku gripped the chain of the blade and with a roar swung it towards the flaming wreckage of the ram.

The blade struck the ram sideways and with an unnatural explosion the ram was removed from the gateway along with several warriors that had been trying to pull their comrades from within it.

Shukaku didn't stopped his charge and claiming back his scimitar he threw it once more straight into the gate smashing it open from its large hinges without effort.

The furious warlord charged inside and was met with the surprised and fearful stares of thousands of warriors in different colors and arms.

Shukaku scanned the place quickly and his sight finally landed on a veiled warrior in ornate gold armor who slowly walked forward without unsheathing his blade.

Shukaku was about to charge in his direction when the gold clad warrior placed a hand on the shoulder of a taller one clad in an orange armor of a unique design.

Shukaku saw the warrior and then his sight landed on the magnificent spear on his left hand.

Shukaku felt his blade pulse and drawing a wicked grin dismounted his steed and walked towards his long awaited equal.

**AN: Done!**

**Man I am on fire! Hope I can keep this streak on a couple of chapters more!**

**On the next chapter we will have the long awaited combat between Naruto and Shukaku, who in case you haven't guessed is Gaara.**

**I intend to end this arc on the next chapter too but I am still uncertain with that.**

**As I mentioned before, I am planning on starting a new story and I am pleased to say that its first chapter is already finished and I'll be posting it soon for your consideration as to determine its future and importance.**

**The premise as always is based on an Alternate Universe and with a story of my own inspiration.**

**I would also like to know if you guys would like me to write a story fully placed in Naruto's canon world, and if so what would you like to see in it?**

**See you real soon!**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	28. Not so Different

**Chapter 28: Not so Different**

Shukaku had blasted through the gate effectively surprising every defender within the city and make them shudder in terror over the monstrous power of the warlord besieging them.

Shukaku's war steed advanced a few more steps into the plaza while a pink haired woman barked orders for the heavy troops stationed there to reform lines and prepare for combat.

Enemy riders began to pour into the plaza after their leader and just as quickly the defenders began to repel them though the current of enemies was nonstop.

Shukaku had dismounted his steed and lazily walked towards Lord Maara and Lord Uzumaki who hefted their weapons and prepared to fight him.

Naruto finally got a good look at the warlord and was immediately drawn to the cold eyes rimmed in black and couldn't help but wonder why he found the unexpectedly young warrior so familiar.

"I am afraid I am not that great of a warrior Lord Naruto…" said Maara holding his curved blade rather flimsily.

Naruto hefted his spear and felt it growl angrily when pointed at Shukaku but he dismissed it with its usual battle lust and said "Lord Maara, tend to your warriors and help Sakura-chan keep the plaza. I'll deal with Shukaku myself"

Maara sheathed his sword and departing said "You have my humblest gratitude Lord Naruto, I'll be certain to exploit your honorable efforts…"

Naruto didn't liked the tone in which the Lord had said that but having had time to know him better he had already decided he just didn't liked the man at all, especially after what he did to Temari.

"Seems like you are in for a rumble Naruto!" shouted Sasuke swiftly dismounting from his horse and landing next to Naruto with his blade drawn out.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" asked Naruto feeling a bit more at ease to his surprise.

"Can't let you hog all the glory now Naruto…I left my riders to deal with any leakage Sakura's Defenders let slip by. Thought you might need a hand with this one after what he did to Lee" said Sasuke starting to walk towards Shukaku.

Shukaku quickly turned to Sasuke and growled "Don't get in our way insect…"

That actually managed to make Sasuke get angry and stepping forward with his blade in a guard position he replied "I am more than enough for an upstart like you, so if you want to challenge Naruto you'll have to go through me"

"Foolish child…" growled Shukaku in frustration giving Sasuke his whole attention.

Sasuke grinned wildly seeing that he was being taken seriously and lowering himself went straight for Shukaku's exposed head.

As Sasuke made a quick thrust for the exposed neck of Shukaku, he heard the rattling of steel and a second later his sword was batted away by a flailing chain that moved unnaturally.

"So it wasn't just delusions from that freak?!" thought Sasuke as he deflected a lightning fast whip lash from the living chain.

Sasuke righted himself and was irked by the fact that it was the chain and not the man himself who was fighting him.

Shukaku just stood there as his chain kept lashing at the black haired Lord who could barely keep up with his attacks and knew that before long it would coil around his neck and twist off his head.

Sasuke in turn grew frustrated as he couldn't find openings by which to attack Shukaku and the worst came when the man lifted over his shoulder the scimitar as if not concerned by his threat.

Snarling Sasuke drew out his wakizashi and caught the chain by one of its links and pinned it to the ground drawing a look of surprise from Shukaku that in turn made the Uchiha grin wickedly as he sped towards his foe.

Leaving the pinned flailing chain behind Sasuke righted his blade and cut the distance quickly to the surprised Shukaku who would not be able to bring back his heavy Scimitar in time to defend himself.

Sasuke leveled his blade for a clean slice at Shukaku's neck but in the last moment he had to stop for a flash of silver came at him with frightening speed.

Jumping back Sasuke saw how a semicircular object of steel dug itself in the ground.

Sasuke didn't had time to see who had aided Shukaku when the warlord drew his giant scimitar in a sideways blow that shattered his blade and cut his armor badly sending him sprawling back where Naruto quickly jumped in front in a defensive stance.

Naruto deflected a lash from the chain and then took a look to the weapon that stopped Sasuke from striking down Shukaku and was surprised to see it was a steel war fan. And so far only one person he knew used them.

Naruto observed Temari sitting atop her white horse with her hand still outstretched pointing at them. He was about to shout protest when his eyes landed on hers and understood what was going on.

Lowering his gaze to Shukaku and looking behind the demonic visage of the young warlord he glimpsed the common traits he and Temari shared.

"At last…someone worth to kill…and make me feel alive" growled Shukaku with excitement that bordered madness.

Without giving time for Naruto to reply, Shukaku hefted his scimitar and launched himself with terrifying speed at him with the chain flailing wildly.

Naruto greeted his teeth as the haft of his spear collided with the long scimitar and suppressed a shout when the flailing chain struck his armored back twice with enough force to shatter stones but thanks to his master crafted armor went unharmed.

Still the pain was very real and it drove Naruto to push back with all his might and then make a thrust that Shukaku deflected easily with the scimitar.

This time though, when the chain flailed against Naruto somehow he was quick enough to deflect its three lightning fast attacks. Once he had deflected his attacks by pure instinct he rounded hard and with the flat of the Spear's head struck at Shukaku who could barely block with the blade and was sent back several meters.

Shukaku roared an excited laughter and said "Yes, that's it! Give me more! Make me live!"

Naruto was taken aback by the obvious madness in Shukaku's voice but barely had time to try and compose a reply when Shukaku leapt at him and both weapons collided with a loud bang that left his arms pained.

Shukaku then turned into a barrage of attacks of both blade and chain that Naruto could barely keep up with and if not for his great armor, he would be grievously injured by now.

Still Naruto began to see that his opponent lacked discipline and any real skill with the blade which he swore was partly alive.

So calming himself down and remembering his years of training with Sakura, Naruto began to face Shukaku as if he was just another foe.

In a moment the battle turned around as Naruto started to land glancing blows that Shukaku's thick bronze armor managed to keep from doing any serious harm though he grew angrier every time his blade or chain were easily deflected away.

At last during a desperate swing of the blade, Naruto managed to parry it upwards and then make a thrust towards Shukaku's throat that he moved in the last moment upon hearing Temari's "No!"

Still the blade managed to cut through skin and draw blood from Shukaku who reeled back screaming as if seared by hell's very flames.

"No!" screamed Temari running towards Shukaku who was holding his neck and thrashing around wildly.

"Wait!" shouted Naruto but it was too late for Shukaku in his thrashing struck Temari with his fist and sent her flying against a wagon with supplies.

Naruto had wanted to go help Temari but he couldn't remove his eyes from the deranged warlord in front of him.

Shukaku kept screaming and swinging wildly his blade for a while until he began to calm down and start laughing with a voice Naruto didn't recognized.

"Well done Kurama…I haven't been this fired up in centuries!" screeched a voice that shook Naruto to the core.

Shukaku suddenly lifted his face for Naruto to see and the next instant he was on Naruto swinging back his great scimitar with a single hand.

Naruto barely managed to put his spear's haft in the way but unlike past exchanges he was propelled sideways several meters feeling intense pain going through his arms.

Naruto rolled with the blow and came up just in time to see that Shukaku was once again on top of him swinging down his scimitar from the top. On that moment Naruto brought up his spear and managed to stop the blow that made him scream for it was like being hit by a large siege hammer.

Shukaku kept there the blade and little by little drove Naruto to his knees while he just pushed his blade downwards with a single hand.

"What's wrong? Come on Kurama, I want to play!" snarled Shukaku in Naruto's face.

Naruto opened his eyes to retort back at Shukaku but went silent when he saw the eyes of the warlord, black pools with golden orbs floating on them that didn't belonged to mortals but unearthly creatures.

"Come out already Kurama!" roared Shukaku kicking Naruto on the chest and sending him flying against the wall of a small house.

Shukaku was about to advance to try again to bring Kurama out to play with him when he was forced to block a powerful strike from a huge red halberd that actually made him take a step back.

Shukaku turned to see a group of Uzumaki Defenders circling him and a woman of pink hair holding the largest halberd he had seen, facing him with sheer determination written across her face.

"Defenders! Present and address!" shouted Sakura falling in line with her men and going for a simultaneous blow on the warlord.

Shukaku grinned and lifted his scimitar blocking Sakura's powerful blow and using his chain to circle around blocking the other halberds.

"You are strong for a mortal, girl…your ancestors were probably ogres!" mocked Shukaku making his chain push back the Uzumaki defenders sending them flying violently away.

Sakura growled in annoyance and swinging her halberd in a long circle around she went for a sideways strike that Shukaku stopped with ease making Sakura let go of the Halberd over the pain of the blow.

Shukaku then took her from the neck and held her close to his face.

Sniffling her he laughed manically and said "You are Kurama's mate are you not?!"

Sakura blushed despite the situation and gasped "What?!"

"Let's see if you can make Kurama be nice and come out to play with me" said Shukaku dragging the flailing Sakura with him to the wreckage where Naruto was still buried.

"Kurama! Come out and play you cur! Or else I'll keep your mate for myself!" shouted Shukaku hardening his grip on Sakura's neck who tried to breathe.

From the debris Naruto managed to pull himself out covered in bruised and cuts that bled profoundly.

"Let go of Sakura-chan!" tried to shout Naruto but he felt pain all over his chest and barely managed to gasp it.

"Oh, what's one mate Kurama? It's not like she is bearing your pup right now" said Shukaku swinging Sakura lightly.

"Stop calling me Kurama…" gasped Naruto taking a step towards Shukaku.

"I am not talking to you mortal…" said Shukaku directing his gaze to the spear in Naruto's hand.

Naruto followed the gaze and his own fell on the glinting jewel on the Spearhead and the moment he focused upon it, it flashed plunging the world into darkness.

**Somewhere Unknown**

Naruto blinked several times but he wasn't able to see anything at all, not even his nose, and for some strange reason the noise of the battle was gone and replaced by the smell of burning sweet leaves.

Gone was also the pain in his body but the moment he touched his body, he didn't felt the hard touch of the Sunset Armor, but his own naked flesh.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto and with that, light exploded all around him blinding him for a second.

Once his eyes settled to the light he noticed that he was no longer in Sun's Tear but inside a placidly warm tent of red fabric atop of a large bed and between several soft pillows.

"Where am I?" wondered Naruto aloud rising to a sitting position discovering he was naked but for a loin cloth.

"Between worlds you might say" said a deep female voice from the other side of a folded piece of fabric.

Naruto grabbed a pillow to better cover himself and demanded "Where am I? Where's Sakura-chan and for that matter everyone?"

Coming from behind the fold a mature looking woman clad in a crimson silk robe that barely contained her large breasts and hugged tightly her very alluring figure.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the woman who came holding a tray with two goblets full of ruby red wine.

The woman's face looked mature, sensual, dangerous and wise. It was kissed on the cheeks with markings similar to Naruto's and her eyes were orbs the color of red flames.

Finally the woman's hair of orange-red fell from her head all the way to her ankles in nine distinct strands that did not touched each other despite the movement.

Naruto was about to ask the woman her name and where was he but in a second he remembered the playful smile of the woman and with a jump stood on the bed with an accusing finger.

"You!" shouted Naruto.

The woman blinked and replied "Yes me, so what?"

"You did this to me!" said Naruto pointing to his cheeks.

"You are welcome" replied the woman cocking her head.

"I wasn't thanking you! You foul demon!" retorted and indignant Naruto.

"Foul demon? And here I was thinking I had the figure of your dreamed woman" replied the woman looking down to her body.

Naruto followed and felt the need to set down and cover himself with a pillow again.

"Better" said the woman and placing the trey on a side table and slowly made her way on the bed until she crawled over Naruto.

"What are you doing?!" asked Naruto averting his eyes from lingering on the woman's amazing body.

"I thought you enjoyed this kind of things" said the woman stopping above Naruto who did his best not to stare at her widened cleavage.

"I do, but I don't know you that well…" said Naruto turning his head to a side.

"You get shy even after you get down on three different girls every night you can? You are a strange one Naruto Uzumaki" said the woman throwing herself to side and reaching for the wine goblets.

"Are you the spirit of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" asked Naruto accepting one of the goblets.

"Kurama…nice to properly make your acquaintance" lazily said the woman no longer being sexy and just gulping down the wine.

"Is Kurama your name?" asked Naruto tasting the incredibly delicious wine.

"One of many you mortals have given me over the ages" replied the girl placing the goblet aside.

"What is your real name?" asked Naruto.

"Too long, complicated and impossible for a mortal to memorize, much less speak it properly; so Kurama will suffice for your tiny intellect" replied Kurama with a mocking smile.

Naruto felt insulted but let it go remembering that this very spirit had nearly ended his life.

"Why did you bring me here? I thought we were cool" said Naruto placing the goblet aside and leaning back a bit on the bed.

"Well, for one, you were being kicked around like a helpless pup and for two, your current foe is no longer one you can deal with, at least not as a mortal" said Kurama stretching her arms and giving Naruto a better view of her body.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto suddenly feeling worried.

"Well, the poor kid had the very bad luck of running into one of the nine legendary weapons, in this case the Ichibi no Shukaku. Quite a nasty fellow if you ask me" casually said Kurama.

"You mean he is like me?" asked Naruto feeling a bit shocked.

"A perverted moron with more hormones than brains? I doubt it" mockingly said Kurama making Naruto feel insulted again.

"But he is in a turmoil from what I could sense when our steels clashed" said Kurama getting a bit more serious.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"That Shukaku is trying to overcome the boy's soul with his own will to eventually devour it and control his body" replied Kurama making Naruto wonder if she had attempted the same thing with him.

"You mean he never intended all this to happen?" asked Naruto trying to better grasp the situation.

"Part of him did, which is from where Shukaku latched to him and began weakening him. But it's likely that his original intent was greatly warped and corrupted into this blood frenzy" answered Kurama.

Naruto took this in silence leaning back on the soft pillows of the bed and at last he asked "Can I help him?"

"You got to be kidding me" replied Kurama turning around to see Naruto.

"Can I?" insisted Naruto with serious eyes.

Kurama made a thinking gesture and eventually said "Maybe, a very big maybe. For starters you need to take the blade away from the boy's grasp as to lessen the hold of Shukaku on his mind. Then you would have to somehow convince the boy to renounce Shukaku or dominate him though I don't have any idea how you would accomplish that"

"Surely he'll see the madness of the spirit" said Naruto not understanding why would it be so hard.

"Part of that madness is his own kit…Shukaku only took it and multiplied it thousands of times over. If you want to bring back his soul from Shukaku's dark pit you'll need to give him a reason, a very compelling one" stated Kurama.

"But it can be done, right?" asked a suddenly hopeful Naruto rising up.

Kurama blinked a little surprise but laughing womanly replied "Yes it can, highly unlikely, but it is possible"

"Great! Then send me back and I'll see to it!" declared Naruto bumping a fist to the air.

"What did I said earlier you numbskull? You can't fight it as you are right now" said Kurama bumping Naruto in the head.

Rubbing his head Naruto then asked "Then how I fight him?"

"By temporarily blending with me" stated Kurama narrowing her eyes.

"Woah! You would be doing to me the same Shukaku is doing to him!" yelled Naruto retreating from Kurama and covering his body shyly.

Licking her lips Kurama advanced at Naruto swaying her hips and placing a finger on his chest she said "Well…you can always refuse but I wonder how that cute mate of yours will get out of the pinch she is right now…"

"Sakura-chan! I have to help her!" shouted Naruto grabbing Kurama by the arms.

"Don't worry kit, in your mindscape hours can pass in the blink of an eye, we have plenty of time in case you want to…play" said Kurama licking her lips and pushing her breasts into Naruto's exposed chest.

"I don't have time for that! Besides all you do is treat me like a kid, a moron or a pervert!" said Naruto stepping back.

"Well, it's not like you Uzumaki act any different!" replied Kurama sounding a bit frustrated.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto intrigued by the mention of his clan from which he knew next to nothing in all honesty.

"What I mean is that ever since I fell into your clan's hands, stupid behavior is all I have ever been shown!" shouted Kurama a bit childish.

"Sorry?" tentatively said Naruto.

"Sorry for using me as a fishing rod? Sorry for using me as an oar to cross the ocean? Sorry for using me as a support beam in a mine? Sorry for using me as a walking cane?!" said Kurama with fire dancing in her eyes.

"They did all those things to you?" asked Naruto not believing it.

"Why do you think I brought so much misfortune upon their thick skulls?! You are the first one to use me properly in nearly a thousand years! So hurry up and make up your mind!" replied Kurama placing her hands on her hips.

Naruto laughed a bit over now realizing what the curse of his family regarding the spear was all about but getting serious he said "You promise that the moment the battle is over you'll return to the spear?"

"Of course, it's not like I want to share my magnificence with a numbskull like you! Besides, I happen to like you kit" said Kurama.

Naruto smiled at that and asked "What did you mean by Uzumaki being perverts too?"

"I meant that you have like a thousand uncles, cousins and nephews out there spread throughout the world" said Kurama walking closer to Naruto.

Naruto sighed feeling a bit less proud of being an Uzumaki but was quick to observe Kurama and this time take a good "look" at her.

Kurama grinned and said "Sorry but you won't be seeing this body any time soon. Maybe when you die"

Naruto seemed a bit crestfallen but Kurama cupped his face and said "It's for your own good, you would go insane!"

With that Kurama lunged for his neck and biting it Naruto was consumed in a sudden burst of red flames.

**Back in Sun's Tear**

Shukaku advanced another step towards the ailing Naruto with Sakura still in his grasp trying her best to deliver powerful punches and kicks and to her credit those would work if not for his own peculiar nature.

Shukaku turned to look at Naruto again and this time he barely had time to glimpse two red blood orbs staring at him and then have the air pushed out of him by a powerful impact that made him drop both his hostage and the scimitar.

Sakura was freed from the warlord's grasp but before she struck the ground, her fall was halted and her body wrapped in warmth.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" said a familiar voice that sounded with a deeper tone than usual.

Sakura rubbed her neck and opened her eyes to look up at her savior but the moment she was going to thank him her words became silent.

Naruto looked back at Sakura and tried to smile in a reassuring way though it seemed that just unsettled her further.

Focusing on his reflection in her eyes Naruto noticed that his fangs had become larger, his whisker marks had turned thick and his eyes now were the same color as those from Kurama.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, this isn't permanent" said Naruto allowing Sakura to stand on her own.

Walking a bit further, Naruto picked up the Dream Keeper with an ease that surprised him and handed it back to Sakura while saying "Go keep the enemy from winning ground. I'll be finishing the battle soon"

Sakura blinked in surprise but unable to utter a single word just began to walk back to where her men stood their ground against the flood of enemies.

Naruto was glad that Sakura no longer had to look at him as he was and with renewed confidence turned to where Shukaku was standing up and laughing.

"That certainly feels like you Kurama…Good then we can have some fun then" growled Shukaku as he pulled his blade back to his hand.

"You are wrong demon…I'll break you and free the man whose body you have usurped" said back Naruto full not of confidence but complete certainty.

"Break me? No mortal can break me!" yelled Shukaku taking a fast leap at Naruto swinging down his blade for a splitting cut.

Naruto didn't knew when he had risen his Spear but he met the titanic blow with an ease he didn't believed even the greatest beast could match. Smiling Naruto flexed his muscles and pushed back Shukaku making the monster's eyes go wide with surprise.

"How?!" shouted Shukaku as he sent a barrage of swings and chain lashes that Naruto deflected with astounding speed and strength.

"Even you should know fool, you may be in control of that body but his true master resists you yet" replied Naruto uncertain from where did that knowledge came from.

"Impossible!" roared Shukaku delivering his most powerful blow yet and this time managing to make Naruto begin to step back.

"See?! This body is already mine! And soon the whole world will plunge into a deluge of chaos and murder!" screamed Shukaku as he kept an impossible pace of attacks on Naruto who was forced to defend.

Roaring back Naruto delivered a powerful counterstrike that stopped Shukaku cold and made him stumble over the shock of the blow.

"Gaara Sabaku!" roared Naruto once again in doubt of where did that name had come from.

That actually managed to stop Shukaku on his tracks and begin trembling for a moment.

"Gaara Sabaku, heed my words! I am Naruto Uzumaki, Fire Lord of the Land of Fire, friend to your nation and family!" continued Naruto while Shukaku roared again and restarted his attacks with a desperate frenzy.

"I know you have been forced to wield this terrible bane but it doesn't have to be so! Weapons are tools however mighty they can be and as such they serve a master!" roared Naruto slapping Shukaku back.

"Shut up!" roared Shukaku standing up but was quickly slapped to the ground by Naruto who now had complete control over the fight.

"A mortal once broke mighty spirits and infused them into these earthly vessels to prove his worth before the gods. And if he could do it so can you Gaara" said Naruto taking a hold of Shukaku's wrist forcing him to let go of the Scimitar's hilt.

Naruto then took hold of the chain around Shukaku's arm and began uncoiling it despite it strengthening its grip on it drawing blood.

Shukaku thrashed uselessly in Naruto's iron grip and the moment Naruto reached the end of the chain which was buried in Gaara's arm he stopped and said "We are equals! How can you be this strong?!"

Getting a hold of the chain Naruto grinned with glowing eyes and said **"Whatever gave you the impression you and I were ever equals?"**

Shukaku screamed in Naruto's face as he pulled the last link of the chain and threw it away from the body which went into a rictus over the shock of being split from the blade.

Naruto didn't minded the furiously writhing blade and instead focused on the man he now held and which eyes began to turn back to those of a mortal.

"What's happening?" groggily said Gaara Sabaku staring at Naruto's face and then turning to see the battle unfolding around him.

"A small respite friend, Shukaku still has a powerful grip on you, and all I have done is stun him for a moment" replied Naruto.

"I was fighting to prove my worth, to save this nation from traitors and short sighted fools…" grunted Gaara barely able to stand on his feet.

"You still can Gaara, you have been given that blade to unite your Land and it would have killed you long ago if you weren't strong enough" said Naruto helping Gaara stand back straight.

"What must I do?" asked Gaara looking at the blade with fear and anger.

"Take the blade, face your demons, remember your purpose and bend it to your will" replied Naruto remembering his own trial.

"What if I can't?" asked Gaara shamed that he was scared.

"Then do it for the one person who never lost hope in you" said Naruto pointing to where Temari laid sprawled on the ground with tears still visible on her eyes.

"She?" asked Gaara widening his eyes a bit.

"All the time…He brought me here and a whole army so it could give you a chance whoever slim. I think you owe her to at least try" replied Naruto.

"And if I fail?" asked Gaara.

"You won't, if there's any of Temari's tenacity in you, then that demon has no chance. Believe it!" said a grinning Naruto.

Gaara nodded and stumbling to the blade it flew straight into his hand and coiled it's chain around his arm.

Gaara turned with the demonic eyes towards Naruto but the moment he was about to leap at Naruto he froze.

Naruto prepared his spear expecting the worst but relaxed when he saw the black pools turn white and the golden orbs become green ones.

Gaara then toppled forwards and was caught by Naruto who said "Great job Gaara, I knew you could do it buddy!"

"Is it over?" asked an exhausted sounding Gaara.

"Very soon it will be useless child…" hissed a voice making Naruto drop Gaara and turn with his spear aiming at the chest of Maara Sabaku who approached with a lazy stride and a drawn silver blade.

"You gave that blade to your own son!" accused Naruto surprising himself over the words.

"So what? A general must arm his warriors if he expects them to fight" replied Maara again with a hissing voice.

"Your Land is nearly destroyed and your city is about to fall!" accused Naruto pointing to the battle raging behind.

"Easy sacrifices if you ask me…But I don't expect lower beings to understand grand strategies even when they are staring right back at them" hissed Maara lunching forwards at an unbelievable speed drawing his blade for Naruto's head.

Naruto managed to block the attack but to his surprise the blow actually managed to make him stumble despite his current heightened standing.

Maara continued with a flurry of lashes he apparently performed with ease and that Naruto was being barely able to block in time even having to rely on his armor to block a few.

"I bet you felt invincible just moments ago…" hissed the man staring close at Naruto's bewildered face who thought he just glimpsed slit yellow eyes behind the golden veil.

Naruto's eyes went wide and in that moment of surprise Maara swung his blade upwards pushing the spear up and opening his defense.

Maara then aimed his blade for Naruto's exposed throat and went for it but the moment the blade cut the skin it stopped fast.

Maara observed that his blade was tightly wrapped in a silver chain and so turned his venomous glare at Gaara who had his hand outstretched with the Ichibi no Shukaku and its chain coming from it.

"Remarkable…"hissed Maara sounding amused.

"Be gone you evil doer!" screamed Naruto as he pierced Maara from behind with his spear.

But instead of blood or a scream of pain, Maara just began to laugh and turned to look at Naruto twisting his head in an unnatural manner.

"Well played Lord Uzumaki, but know that victory will not always be your fate. And I'll be sure to be there when you realize that…" hissed Maara bursting into green flames that continued to grow exponentially making Naruto remove his spear and retreat carrying both Temari and Sasuke out of the way while Gaara stumbled away on the other side.

Soon the fire grew into the biggest bonfire any man had ever seen and with its evil green light filled the hearts of every warrior with such dread that the battle came to an abrupt end.

**AN: Done again!**

**Ok, so this chapter may come across as strange for some people so let's go over it quickly.**

**If you have kept up with the story and actually remember much of what has been said so far you must know that there are some supernatural elements underneath the main story of conquest, romance and mayhem.**

**Do not worry, they won't be many of such instances for it would radically change the nature of the story and ultimately ruin it. This isn't a Lord of the Rings like story after all.**

**Hope you enjoyed the fight and how I decided to end things up.**

**Next chapter will be the end of this arc and my temporary farewell from this story as to dedicate my superpowers into finishing my other near completed project.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	29. A Gentle Breeze

**Chapter 29: A Gentle Breeze**

The Battle of the Curse, as it was later called, ended abruptly when an evil green fire erupted high into the sky from within Sun's Tear walls and made every single warrior stop fighting and start praying for deliverance of such evil.

Witnesses from both sides confirmed that an epic three sideways battle between Naruto, Gaara and Maara ended in the discovery of a hidden devil which was barely vanquished by the first two.

Gaara's warriors also admired the change that had overtaken their Master and quickly accepted that he had been possessed by an evil spirit controlled by whatever Maara had turned into.

The battle left only 3,000 soldiers of Fire alive, most of the Uzumaki Defenders managed to survive thanks to their thick armor and high level of professionalism while the rest of the Hyuuga and Akimichi soldiers were nearly wiped out.

Most of the Yamanaka archers survived and a sizeable number of Uchiha and Nara riders also came through the dreadful night.

The fight had started fires that took the better part of 3 days to finally extinguish at the expense of losing nearly a third of the city.

A later inspection of Maara's quarters in the palace revealed a desiccated body that Temari confirmed was her father, which only added to the fires of doubt and fear that gripped her and the people of Wind.

For all intents and purposes the civil war had left the Land of Wind devastated and on the brink of failure but in this time of crisis Temari came through proposing that to survive the clans had to come together or migrate to gentler lands.

The clans that followed Gaara had seen their leaderships massacred and so turned to support Temari's plan as for the survivors in Sun's Tear they just wanted to know who would inherit the clan.

On this last subject Naruto surprised everyone when he proposed Gaara to take over his father's place. But he slowly won everyone when retelling of how he could have never vanquished Maara the devil without his help.

Needless to say he exaggerated the account to place Gaara under a light of virtue that made him a tragic character victim to the machinations of an evil mind.

Eventually the people of Wind accepted Gaara as their leader out of having no other options to save the situation and recover fast enough. Naruto though did his best to assure them that he would help in any way he could and having earned their respect they trusted him.

Naruto had ordered all of his forces to depart ahead of him as to swiftly return the remains of the fallen to their loved ones and see to Lee and Sasuke's wounds. He also wanted Lee to be seen by Fire doctors and see if they could do something to help him retain his way as a warrior.

Naruto had tried to cheer up the battered Sasuke but was unsuccessful for a gloomy humor had befallen the Uchiha proud Lord and just departed in silence.

Naruto had assigned Neji as commander of the departing forces for he had showed significant skill as a leader and loyal to a fault.

Neji had attempted to refuse the command but Naruto told him he had earned his trust and as such was confident he could lead his people back home.

That left Naruto with just 600 Uzumaki Defenders left to make up his guard during his eventual trip back home.

Naruto then had dedicated the remainder of his stay to give the Sabaku siblings pointers on how to deal with their suddenly united Land and establish strong bonds of friendship between them.

Now Naruto found himself in a private audience with Gaara and his siblings to properly say goodbye and reassure them of his honest friendship to the Land of Wind.

"I don't have words to express our debt to you Lord Uzumaki…You are our savior and still you take no credit except that of a humble friend" said Gaara in a low tone with traces of admiration and sadness.

"It wasn't a problem really, having a stable and friendly neighbor works for all our sakes" replied Naruto scratching the back of his head with fake humility that Sakura, Ino and Hinata noticed immediately.

"Still, how can I rule in my father's place when I am the source of this Land's endless suffering and almost destruction? I deserve exile at the least" asked a deflated Gaara who still looked and sounded guilty.

Temari rushed to Gaara's side and held his hand while Kankuro sighed defeated feeling down by his brother's depressing thoughts.

Naruto sighed and approaching Gaara's throne said "That would be too easy you know?"

Gaara looked up and said "What do you mean?"

"Exiling yourself would be an easy way out of all this. You have a nation in ruins yes, but it isn't dead yet. To give in and just drift along would be too easy" said Naruto.

"Instead, if you truly feel guilty you should astride to make amends to all those who fell to your blade or to the selfish plots of that monster who used your father's face. You may not want to live anymore but the thing is, your life don't belong to you anymore" added Naruto.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro looked to Naruto who returned them a gentle smile and said "Your life now belongs to this Land and her people and it's for them that you must do everything in your power to see them smile once again"

"If you keep that in mind, you can't go wrong. Believe it!" finished saying Naruto with a thumb up.

Gaara opened his mouth but said nothing and instead smiled back appreciatively of Naruto's simple but wise advice.

Temari and Kankuro watching their brother calmer and more confident, smiled back at Naruto expressing their gratitude.

"Besides, you can count on me to help you guys out! There's plenty of stuff back at home that would help you and we could sure use your genius to do so much with so little. Not to mention that Lord Saumon will be pleased to have friendly neighbors by his borders" said Naruto feeling a bit embarrassed over how grateful the Sabaku siblings seemed.

Gaara closed his eyes and nodding in understanding said "Still, we owe you more than we can ever hope to repay. Say friend is there anything I can give that could show our gratitude to you and your allies?"

Naruto just lifted a hand and said "Nah, it's fine, let us all just be friends and make that friendship turn into strength and prosperity for our nations"

Sakura, Ino and Hinata nodded in appreciation of Naruto's word for those were truly what a great statesman would say.

"This demands fair retribution Lord Uzumaki, at least let us give you a symbolic gift so you return home without empty hands!" demanded Temari walking down the stairs drawing Naruto's attention to her current attire.

Temari was no longer dressed like a rider or a warrior but a court princess in all the fashion of Wind which allowed her to wear fine jewelry and clothes that showed much skin.

Naruto stepped back in surprise but the glint of Temari's jewelry guided his eyes to see her beautifully framed face and then down to appreciate her very attractive figure.

Sakura observed the scene with some irritation but it turned to fear the moment she noticed that particular glint in Naruto's eye that led him into his greatest conquests.

Sakura made a step with a raised arm when Naruto spoke in a mischievous tone that also set off the alarms in Ino and Hinata's heads.

"Say, I can have anything you can give correct?" said Naruto with mischievous smile that made Temari step back suddenly feeling scared.

"Yes, if it's something I can give, then it's yours" replied Gaara with certainty.

"Then…can I have your sister?" asked Naruto innocently pointing to Temari who blinked in surprise with mouth agape.

"Of course" replied Gaara without a thought making Kankuro gaggle and Temari go white.

"What?!" finally shouted Temari at the top of her lungs and directing a shouldering glare at Naruto who seemed unfazed by it.

"What? You did say I shouldn't return empty handed" replied Naruto with mischief clear across his face.

"He is right Temari, you did say that" said Gaara calmly making Temari turn to look at him with little tears escaping her eyes.

"But…" began to say Temari when Gaara lifted his hand.

"Besides this is a chance to cement an alliance with our truest friends" declared Gaara making Temari go wide eyed along with the other girls in the hall.

"An alliance?" asked Ino a bit bewildered of the unheard proposal amongst Elemental Nations.

"Now that I have come to terms with my new position and given the chance to redeem myself I see the necessity of making an alliance with a strong and reliable leader such as Naruto" said Gaara making Temari wipe her tears and listen.

"Our nation is in dire straits to say the least and we are in need of food, wood and many other supplies not easily procured in Wind. But they are in abundance both in the Land of Rivers and the Land of Fire" continued Gaara seating back on his throne looking ever more the Lord of Wind he was now.

"We have very little to offer at the moment and so much we need that any trade we can come up with will not be sufficient for our current needs…So an alliance is our best action course at the time being Temari…" finished saying Gaara allowing a moment for his words to sink in.

Temari no longer tearful or angry took a better look at Gaara now seated on the Throne of her father and had to admit that he just looked right on it.

Temari smiled gently and thought "He no longer needs me here, boy does that Naruto has something special about him"

"Very well Gaara, I shall honor our people and accept this charge humbly" finally said Temari with a respectful bow to her brother.

"The Land of Wind thanks you…Naruto, I entrust my sister to you, please see to her needs and may you find in her strength and wise counsel" declared Gaara making Naruto flash a wild grin.

"I'll be sure to do that…" said Naruto a bit evilly sending shivers down Temari's spine and making Sakura, Ino and Hinata send him disapproving looks.

Gaara nodded completely missing Naruto's tone since he was still getting used to a normal mindset and limited himself to say "I'll expect to hear of my nephews soon"

Those words actually made Naruto blush and the rest of the girls have their minds blown apart.

**The Next Day**

"Just so you know, the alliance is everything I am interested about Naruto! I'll be on top of you all the time to see you fulfill your end of the bargain!" barked Temari as she sat on top of her white mare.

"Sure you can be on top, it feels just as well!" smartly replied Naruto making Temari get flustered and turn away.

"Stop harassing her Naruto or I'll tell your mother" threatened Sakura with a clenched fist.

"And you'll sleep on the stables" added Ino with a nodding Hinata from a nearby wagon.

"Sorry, jeez, one would think you would let me enjoy my newest conquest a bit more…" complained Naruto from his new steed which was a mighty black beast from Sun's Tear royal stables.

"I thought you had given up on that after Ino and Hinata joined in willingly…" silently complained Sakura pulling her mount next to Naruto's.

"Yeah, but you guys told me that it was my dream that brought us that far right?" replied Naruto no longer looking like a degenerate.

"I guess…"replied Sakura pouting.

"And well, now we have a stout ally, new trade routes and a more peaceful look out, right?" said Naruto swaging his finger in a lecturing manner.

Sakura averted her gaze and nodded slightly.

"So, while I slept I realized that it was another sign of the gods that I was in their favor and as such should continue to pursue my dream. So under the logic that led me to unite Fire, taking Temari was needed to secure our future with Wind" concluded Naruto while Sakura directed him neutral look.

"You…thought that after our "celebration" night didn't you?" asked Sakura with venom in her voice.

Naruto just laughed it up and spurred his steed forward to the head of the column where the banners of Fire and Wind were being unfurled for the march out of the city.

"He does have a point however twisted his view might be" said Ino from the wagon's window stopping Sakura from following after Naruto.

"Y-You are alright with this?" asked Hinata not seeing whatever Ino did.

"Of course not!" yelled Ino sounding a bit childish.

Composing herself after that outburst she said "But we stand at a unique moment in history for never before has a whole Elemental Nation made an ally of another…"

Sakura and Hinata's eyes slowly went wide with the realization of what Ino mentioned and fell silent.

"This does not only mean more prosperity for our Land but also increased security and power in future dealings with other countries big and small alike…" said Ino unraveling the long term ramifications of what Naruto pulled out.

"T-Then it's something good right? T-Temari seems a bit scary but she did all that for her brother…" said Hinata already accepting what she wouldn't be able to change, at least not without some violence.

"On many aspects yes, it is a good thing. But it will also attract attention from the other Elemental Lands, and never has it been such a wise thing to be in the thoughts of the mighty" warned Ino making Sakura and Hinata nod and go silent.

"There's another issue…" said Sakura drawing the interest of the others.

"What Gaara said about nephews…" whispered Sakura, unconsciously moving a hand to her belly.

Ino and Hinata gulped and mimicked her as the column got on the move.

**With the Main Fire Army**

The main Fire army, sent days ahead of Naruto, was reaching their wooden Fort they had built on the border of the Land of Rivers with Wind. There they would rest for the night before heading out for brief stop on Takumi to inform Lord Saumon of the situation and their withdrawal of their forces.

The army marched under the Sun and though they had enough cause for celebration their catastrophic losses left a sour taste in their mouths.

Sasuke had wanted to ride on at the head of the army and his men but his wounds pained him greatly and had no other choice but to ride on in a wagon with his pride wounded further.

He shared the wagon with the unconscious Lee who the doctors needed to keep sedated for his shattered leg tortured him greatly and his impetuous nature didn't helped either.

Sasuke spared him a passing glance and snorted his frustration of having to suffer the indignity of sharing a transport with the man but the state of their forces could barely afford anything else.

He then turned to the shattered remains of his blades and armor which Shukaku or Gaara, destroyed with little to no effort.

Then he was saved by Naruto who fought the monstrously strong warlord on equal footing and came through victorious in the end.

Sasuke had been pondering why he had been defeated so thoroughly and so easily and though at first he had blamed that Sabaku bitch, he knew that the blow he received was the true killer.

Any other warrior with any other weapon would have been unable to put so much as dent in his finely crafted Uchiha blade and armor. But the Ichibi no Shukaku, as he later learned went through both without any real resistance.

And Naruto was the wielder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which dark paranoid rumor said it granted him with superhuman bouts of strength, speed and resilience.

Then there was the matter which irked him the most.

From the 2,000 Uchiha warriors he had brought with haste from his lands, only 500 remained while from the 1,000 Uzumaki Defenders Naruto brought, about 600 remained.

"I made the biggest sacrifice, and he still keeps the glory…" darkly thought Sasuke for a moment before dismissing the thought as childish.

"Still, I need to be stronger if I want to stand by his side…" thought Sasuke looking out the window to the sprawling forests of the Land of Rivers.

**AN: Done!**

**Hope you enjoyed the Wind arc almost as much as I did writing it.**

**With this I end the Wind arc and thus I'll take my leave from this project to finish writing "You Came From a Tale" as to properly focus on my other projects and perhaps start new ones.**

**On that note I have to say that already several ideas for stories have sprouted in my imagination and for a couple of them I already wrote one or two chapters.**

**Chief among them I have three.**

**Naruto set in canon world where instead of growing alone he is raised by an ancient but vengeful spirit which has taken flesh. Drama/Romance. NaruSaku.**

**Sasuke survives the massacre of his clan but only the Shinobi of his clan are slain by a still living Fourth Hokage. Story taken from a scenario in one of the stories written by Lord of the Land of Fire. Drama**

**Naruto is a lazy teen in Konoha town who by accident sells his soul to a devil for a wish, which he uses to make the devil his girlfriend and now experience a new life of weird stuff happening to him. Comedy/Romance. Pairing undecided.**

**Hope you can help me pick one or if you have a well thought off idea for an original story then don't be shy and share it. Just try to avoid outlandish ones such as those where Naruto becomes a godlike creature…too many already.**

**(By the way, next chapter is a Lemon so wait for it)**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	30. Riding Along

**Chapter 30: Riding Along**

**Early AN: Again this is a transition chapter with a lemon in it, and as before it will be a mild one given the site's rules regarding explicit sex scenes in the story. Read until you reach the alert and skip to the end if lemons are not your cup of tea. Enjoy.**

"Ouch! I am getting back at you for this you brat! Ouch!" yelled Anko as Naruto delivered another spank to the Dancing Fire Kunoichi who was bent over his legs with her rear bare except for her underwear.

"Stop complaining so much Anko! This is your punishment for failing to accompany me to the Land of Wind, do you know how many times I almost got killed?!" replied Naruto delivering yet another spank to the Kunoichi who let out a moan she silenced with her hands.

"Ouch! But you came back victorious and with extra booty!" complained Anko as she was finally allowed to get off from Naruto who blew at his own reddened hand.

"Yeah, yeah…anyway, what the hell were you doing? I don't expect you all to come with me but at least one would have been more reassuring" said Naruto casting a glance at every single Kunoichi he had taken the whole morning spanking.

Anko rejoined Kurenai and Yugao who kept rubbing their sore rears and exchanging guilty looks for a moment, they answered.

"After we learned of what the Land of Wind was doing in River we…under Chief Advisor Danzo's request, conducted a reckon mission to all our borders…" replied Kurenai averting her gaze from Naruto's who frowned at the mention of the Chief Advisor.

Every Kunoichi cowered at the anger that flashed in Naruto's eyes but relaxed when it became one of resignation.

"Well, next time a fair warning would be welcomed…" sighed Naruto making for the door of the chamber where he had sequestered himself with the Kunoichi.

Immediately getting out he was greeted by the sight of his very angry Harem and though their beauty would be enough to raise the spirits of any man, their glares would send him straight to his grave.

Temari dressed in a white tight fitting short Kimono top, light green tight shorts, long side skirt and high heeled sandals was the one who took the lead and getting in front of Naruto growled "Is that how men treat women in this country?!"

That actually made Naruto cower a bit for her anger was very real where the rest of the girl's seemed more in their typical annoyance of his perverted antics.

"No! No! No! You see, those girls and I have a working understanding where I am the boss and whenever they fail I get some nice payback…and…I am not making it any better right?" asked Naruto looking at the other girls who sighed in defeat.

"Every single day since I came to this Land you seem less and less like the noble Lord who saved Wind and more like a villainous degenerate" huffed Temari stomping away as a long line of angry and sore Kunoichi exited the chambers.

"Oh man…you guys were never this…feisty" whined Naruto walking alongside Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

Sakura wore similar attire to that of Temari except her colors were Red and white with tight black shorts instead and a long white back skirt.

Ino was in her usual mini kimono with long sleeves and stockings as summer days went by and colder Fall ones began to arrive.

Hinata was in her modified China dress to which she had added a shawl and long gloves to stem the cold of Fall.

"Well, I have known you my entire life so this stuff has become normal to me…as much as I hate to admit" said Sakura walking next to Naruto.

"You conquered me so I didn't had much of a voice in complaining about what you made me do and wear…" said Ino in obvious defeat of how her mind had been warped by Naruto's tastes.

Hinata didn't said anything at first but when Naruto and the others turned to look at her she stuttered "I-I-I never really minded, plus I like the clothes and I get to be with my friends…"

The three sighed knowing that Hinata had been all the more willing to join so her input in this situation was a bit biased.

"At this pace she'll be back in Wind and the alliance will be good as dead…" complained Naruto.

"And it didn't help that you would want to "celebrate" every night since we departed Wind…" said Ino with a blush that went to the other girls and made Naruto laugh perversely.

"Or that the first outfit you present her with is a shortened version of her Wind princess attire. Seriously? A twin Cymbal bra?" complained Sakura sharing some of Temari's anger.

"And I think you entering the master bath while she bathed didn't help either…" finished Hinata putting the last dagger in Naruto's spirit.

"I thought she might get into the mood if I did all those things" argued Naruto in vain.

Sakura huffed and stepped in front of Naruto "Look, as we all got to know you we have come to expect more and more from you…but in her case she expected much more and so far seems like you have let her down"

"She throws herself into the alliance as to keep herself from having to submit herself to you…She understands this is stalling but at this pace she'll end up feeling hopeless" added Ino.

"She seems conflicted alright…" finished saying Hinata.

"So what should I do?" finally asked Naruto.

Feeling exasperated Sakura stood in front and said "Back when we stayed behind to help Gaara position himself as leader of Wind she had this look of admiration that I…confess to have every now and then for you…"

That made Naruto hug her and say "You sure are smart Sakura-chan! I am saving you for last tonight!"

With that Naruto walked away back to the main Castle building, leaving his girls behind.

Sakura blushed at Naruto's promise but when she turned she was met with the suspicious looks from Ino and Hinata.

"You so totally planned this" complained Ino.

"Meany…"whispered Hinata.

Sakura was taken aback but recovering said "You two have also been trying to find a way for Temari to get along with our Harem thing!"

"You poured aphrodisiacs in her tea the other day!" Sakura accused Ino who turned away trying not to look so guilty.

"And you always gloat for how long did Naruto lasted every time Temari passes by you during breakfast!" Sakura said to Hinata who blushed intensely.

"And I bet neither of you thought of having Naruto make the moves on her instead of having the girl become tempted. She's a warrior like me, and so needs to be impressed!" declared Sakura with a bit of smugness.

"You sure will be getting impressed tonight" smartly replied Ino with a giggling Hinata in tow.

**On the Next Day**

Temari entered the Dispatching Hall where Naruto conducted his day to day duty of running a unified nation with a long line of bureaucrats, minor functionaries and representatives of the Land's many clans.

At first she had been impressed and couldn't help but wonder if her siblings were involved in something similar back at home.

But as the alliance demanded she was given to Naruto to seal the pact and she took it unto herself to make certain that all Wind needed from Fire was meticulously arranged and secured.

By the time Summer ended, she had established several trade agreements between merchants of Fire, River and Wind. And after receiving letters from her siblings in Wind that things were running smoothly she finally had the time to relax though she wanted to seem as busy as always.

The reason was, not having to fulfill her end of the bargain and become part of Naruto's harem for she was a free Gale Rider of Wind and no man in the world would ever saddle her up (Pun totally intended)

Not to mention that his rather loud exploits at night sincerely intimidated her as much as they intrigued her.

"Good morning Temari" said Naruto from behind her making her yelp and spill some ink on the blank scrolls in front of her.

"Sorry about that…" said Naruto quickly pulling Temari from the table before the ink stained her clothes.

Temari shrugged off Naruto's hands from her and irate turned to the young Lord who seemed honestly apologetic.

"No harm done…I'll get new scrolls" said Temari when Naruto stopped her gently by the arm.

"I think we can take the day off and have a much needed alone time you and I" said Naruto pointing to where Sakura was on his desk furiously reading scroll after scroll and planting seals on them.

"Are you certain you aren't needed?" asked Temari not finding good arguments to avoid the Fire Lord's invitation.

"Pretty sure, the girls do a great job running things for me. I usually only get stuff they have approved for me beforehand" said Naruto pointing to where Ino attended to Clan representatives, Hinata trained diplomats and new bureaucrats.

"They do your job?" asked Temari finding new respect for the girls.

"Help me with it! For you see, despite my many godly attributes, I am still but a humble man at the whim of the gods and public administration is sadly not one of my most Godly attributes" admitted Naruto trying not to sound too pathetic.

"Then how come you united this Land?" asked Temari as she allowed Naruto to take her out of the Hall.

"Well, I never truly contemplated it…I just wanted a Castle full of beautiful maidens to make happy and live leisurely with the rest of my days…" admitted Naruto acknowledging that it sounded a bit silly.

That actually stole an amused smile from Temari but at least it helped relax the mood between them.

As they exited the Castle building they came to where their horses were ready for a ride around the fields surrounding the Castle.

Mounting them up both ran out of the Castle grounds and unto the hills from where they could take an excellent view from the sprawling Castle and the Imperial Capital in the distance.

Both stopped their snorting mounts at the top of the highest hill where a gigantic oak tree provided a natural shadow against the midday sun.

Temari dismounted and taking a bunch of grass began to rub it against her mare's side to sooth her. Naruto mimicked her in silence and then took a seat over one of the large protruding roots.

The Wind princess took in her environment and as always it never ceased to amaze her to see so much life blooming everywhere around her.

Sprawling forests in every direction, water bodies everywhere, cool winds without cutting sand and a sun that warmed the body instead of burning it.

"This place never ceases to amaze me Naruto…Wind is a harsh mother and rarely shows any pity to its children" commented Temari enjoying her newly adopted home by removing her sandals and walking over the soft grass blades.

"Yeah, it takes a stranger to really come to appreciate the things you take for granted since the day you were born…" said Naruto imitating Temari and removing his riding boots.

With that both sat by the tree roots and just enjoyed the gentle breeze that dropped some of the tree's leaves over their heads.

"I am sorry…" eventually said Naruto.

Temari opened her eyes and said "What for?"

"For everything…taking you from your home, your brother as he just snapped out of his demonic possession, and bringing you here against your will to be part of my dream" replied Naruto calmly.

"It's alright, it's an honor to have the chance to serve my Land" replied Temari fearing that Naruto may be thinking of sending her back to Wind alongside with his pledge of friendship.

"But I want you to be happy too…" said Naruto turning to look at Temari who seemed a bit shocked.

"Look, I tend to jump at things without thinking and that's probably what has brought me this far despite my original intentions…but do know that I don't pick any girl to be part of my dream…" awkwardly said Naruto not making much sense.

Temari was now giving him her full attention so seating up properly he began "Well, Ino for starters…well at first I did wanted her because she's really hot and I was over enthusiastic about my first victories. But she and her friends were also my first allies and look how far we have come!"

Temari didn't seem that convinced so clearing his throat Naruto added "Then Hinata! Well her thing was more of an agreement but after I…well, I ended up fighting her clan anyway…but she's really sweet and kind, unlike Sakura who punches me all the time…"

Temari's gaze wondered again into the distance prompting Naruto to pull his last card.

"But Sakura-chan was the first! Way back when we were children she was the only partner my age with whom I had a hundred adventures! And as we grew I knew she would be with me forever and ever!" blurted Naruto feeling a bit embarrassed but content that Temari was paying him attention again.

"She's a warrior…" stated Temari.

"And greater than me! But I knew her way before she became so…and I, just wanted her to be happy, for she made me happy as well…" said Naruto with the best words he could find.

"What of this harem thing you have going on?" asked Temari.

"The thing is…I started my life very humbly…and there I only had Sakura-chan and mom…and I just wanted them to be happy. I eventually decided to make everyone else happy by my side" declared Naruto.

Before Temari could speak Naruto continued "I don't guess you were born a warrior and I don't think you have always been the fearless woman you are…I think that at one time you were young and hoped of nothing but playing and being happy"

Temari didn't say anything and so Naruto kept going "And during the conflict in your Land…you held on fast to the hope that you could save your brother despite the odds to the very end"

That actually made Temari look ashamed about her ungratefulness so Naruto crawled close to her and seating closer to her, he said "You brought us with deceit…"

Those words made Temari flinch and look even more ungrateful.

"But it all ended well in the end…your brother is back to normal and our Lands are now friends in peace and prosperity" finished saying Naruto returning a tiny smile to her face.

"You must think me an ungrateful woman for rejecting you after all you have done…giving myself to you is indeed a small price to pay for all you have done…" said Temari awkwardly scuttling close to Naruto but he held her hand and stopped her.

"I didn't take you as payment or as a trophy despite the looks…Beyond your fierce demeanor the main trait you sport is Love…and I believe you'll make a nice addition to my rule" said Naruto making Temari growl a bit.

Naruto held his hands in defense and said "Wait, see. At the beginning I confess that my intentions weren't exactly pure but as I moved along, the girls made themselves incredibly useful, not that you weren't useful to begin with, but truly helped me make all this become possible!"

"How so?" asked a still suspicious Temari.

"Well, Ino is very cunning and smart when it comes to politics and dealing with others. You must know that she's the one taking care of managing the Clans of Fire and as of late our relations with River and Wind!" said Naruto managing to make Temari calm down.

"And Hinata, she's shy and all but very wise. She has made the administration of the Land of Fire so easy that even I understand it! And that's no mean feat!" exclaimed Naruto earning a very approbatory nod from Temari that irked him a bit.

"What of Sakura?" Asked Temari wondering about what role did the pink haired warrior had in Naruto's success.

"Ah, Sakura-chan…well besides having these great legs and…she's my strength and main inspiration. To be honest if not for her I would be still holed up in Swirling Pond or even dead over one of my stunts" said Naruto with a bright expression.

"Always strong, resolute to the point of stubbornness and smart to the point of genius…back in Swirling Pond she was everything I wasn't and it felt like trying to be like her was like trying to grasp the heavens without wings…" finished saying Naruto feeling a bit embarrassed about his admittance.

Temari saw the honesty of Naruto's feelings for the girls that made up his life and couldn't help but cut him some slack.

She knew that nobility sometimes was a curse for its women since the future of a nation sometimes rested on the consummation of an arranged marriage and such things rarely ended on a happily ever after.

Still she saw that in Fire, women had been greatly empowered by Naruto, though that may have not been his original intention.

His harem carried out many important duties in the government and knew that his mother was the Mistress of an entire territory.

And those girls seemed to have quite an active and enjoyable bedroom life…

"And what do I bring to you that the others don't? Besides being part of your alliance with Wind?" asked Temari wondering about how the Fire Lord contemplated her.

"You have this Older Sister Aura that I find most alluring!" replied Naruto making Temari slip from her hand and drop on the grass.

The girl quickly picked herself from the ground and made for her sandals but Naruto grabbed her by the wrist and drew her back to the grass with him.

"What I mean is…after all you did for Gaara, well it stands quite clearly that your love is boundless for those lucky enough to earn it and I have noticed that you like sharing it" said Naruto making Temari stop and blush a bit.

"The other day I saw you practicing with Sakura-chan, fixing Ino's clothes to cover her some more and encouraging Hinata to be more assertive. You just can't help yourself being the big sister…" said Naruto with a mischievous grin that made Temari tremble is embarrassment.

Naruto noticed that and feeling a bit mischievous he decided to try a new approach.

"You know what? I bet all three of them are dying to call you big sis…" whispered Naruto into Temari's ear making her squeak an involuntary "Really?!"

"I knew there was something odd about her…who would have known? A girl with a Big Sister complex!" thought a grinning Naruto who got closer to Temari and said "You know that Sakura and Ino are without siblings? Or that Hinata herself is an older sister but too shy to take on the job?"

"Don't tell them I told you but, I know they yearn for an inspiring figure to imitate and make proud…" teased Naruto smiling wider as Temari's blush spread.

"But…I am not their sister…how could I?" asked a fearful yet excited Temari.

"Well, you could always be…Harem Sisters…" suggested Naruto making Temari blush and then stand up growling.

"You devil! Tempting me like that!" snarled Temari placing a foot on Naruto's chest and pinning him down to the grass.

"Ouch! Hey! If you consider it they are already like sisters!" argued Naruto feeling his chance slipping away.

"Explain…" granted Temari slightly easing the pressure on Naruto.

"Well, they complement each other and sure as hell pick up my own slack. They also spend a lot of time together, advise me together, they even sleep together!" argued Naruto.

Temari sighed and stepping away from Naruto went to sit on of the large roots protruding from the ground around the tree.

"As I grew in Wind I was always the little princess that would one day have to marry one of my Father's allies to keep the clans of Wind together…But when Gaara was born, our mother passed away and I took it unto myself to be there for both him and Kankuro" said Temari allowing Naruto to sit right by her side.

"So I pushed myself to be a worthy example. I became a strong warrior and absorbed the palace's many scrolls of learning" continued Temari with some fierce pride that made Naruto nod in approval.

"But Kankuro was soon taken as an apprentice for the Shadow Puppeteers and Gaara was purposely isolated by my father…" finished Temari with defeat.

"Why would he do that?" asked Naruto.

"In my land, when a child is born killing his mother, it's believed as a sign of ill luck and that the child's cursed or meant for some terrible fate. My father sought to keep me from being tainted by that outdated belief and so the moments I got to be with Gaara were far and between. And during that process, I saw how his solitude began to warp his soul thus enabling Shukaku to control him " said Temari with another sigh.

"But things turned out well, didn't they?" said Naruto trying to cheer Temari.

"Yeah, thanks to you…" replied Temari.

"But…"began to say Naruto when Temari hushed him with a finger and added "But he no longer needs me. He is now leader and must likely devout his life to see Wind restored while Kankuro is already a man who can pull his own weight"

"I so wanted to be with him and help him heal, but I am always denied" said Temari making Naruto feel like scum over attempting to use her sisterly side.

Naruto stood up and casting his gaze upon his Castle of Dreams he said "I don't think you were denied"

"What do you mean?" asked Temari.

"Well, you did heal him in the end! You brought me along with my allies and together managed to bring him back from the dark pit Shukaku tried to drown him in. By anyone's reckoning you fulfilled your duty as a sister and now he is his own man, taking responsibility and moving on" stated Naruto turning to Temari who seems a bit confused over what to think of his words.

"Moving on…I guess you are right, he has moved on the past and me" said Temari with sadness over having missed much of Gaara's life.

"Gaara will always be your brother Temari, and I bet he is immensely grateful for you were the only one who never stopped believing he could be saved and redeemed. So I think his way of thanking you was to give you a new beginning" said Naruto placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"By giving me to you?" asked Temari with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, on paper that doesn't sound so nice but consider this. I am honest when I say that I'll give my life for my loved ones, and that now includes you and your siblings. Also consider that Gaara maybe wanted to reward your sacrifices and pain by giving you a fresh start in new lands with new people" countered Naruto while holding his breath.

Temari bowed her head and for long moments seemed to ponder what Naruto said.

"Besides, you'll always be his big sister and you can shower him with all your love every time you visit. And imagine how awesome it's going to be when he has his own kids?" excitedly said Naruto to try and help Temari get into a better mood.

"Or his nephews…" added Temari making Naruto blush at the possibility of his own offspring.

"Yeah…that too" replied Naruto feeling very awkward and making Temari laugh at him.

"I think I understand a bit of what you are saying Naruto…Guess I also need to move on" said Temari with resignation that made Naruto frown.

Holding Temari by her arms, he said "Listen Temari, what I said before, of you being my girls' sister? I meant it. We are family and I'll make it my life mission to make them and you happy! For once try to rely on others for our only reward is your smile!"

Temari's eyes went wide as they scanned Naruto's face in search of deceit or ulterior motivation, but finding none she just tried to shy away from him.

"Screw words!" growled Naruto and taking a better hold of Temari he launched forward and gave Temari a clumsy kiss on the lips that stunned her.

Temari pulled back with a raging blush on her face and quickly turned her back on Naruto who sighed in frustration of just not being able to connect with this girl.

Seeing no favorable response from Temari, Naruto began to walk back for his boots but was stopped by Temari who held him by the sleeve of his riding jacket.

Turning to look at Temari, Naruto nearly freaked out by seeing her so shy and vulnerable.

"You meant what you said? About moving on and all that?" asked Temari in a trembling voice that made Naruto blush.

"S-Sure…" said Naruto with an awkward smile.

Temari nodded and said "I-I didn't dislike what you did before…"

That made Naruto go surprised but quickly overcoming the moment he grinned and getting a hold of Temari, pulled both to the ground where he hovered just above her with a predatory gaze.

"What you didn't dislike?" asked Naruto making Temari avert her gaze from him.

Grazing his fingers on her exposed arm he whispered "Was this perhaps?"

Temari trembled under his touch and just shook her head so Naruto moved his hand to carefully line her face making her grow warm. Naruto added "Was this?"

Temari shook her head so gulping a bit; Naruto went for the sash of her kimono top and with a gentle tug unmade it.

"I won't stop if you don't tell me exactly what you didn't dislike…" teased Naruto moving his hand to slowly open her top revealing some of her milky skin.

"The kiss…it was my first, but I liked it…" finally replied Temari placing a hand on Naruto's to stop him.

Naruto grinned and dived to now give Temari a kiss full on the lips making her open the mouth and assaulting it mercilessly.

**XXX LEMON ALERT XXX**

Naruto assaulted Temari's mouth using his tongue to tease her own and drown her in the unexpected flood of pleasant sensations.

As he kept his assault, Naruto moved his hand to further unclothe Temari who was no longer opposing his ministrations and clumsily attempted to return them.

Naruto had managed to open her top and with his friend hand began to explore her belly and up to where her chest was covered by a soft bra.

Temari's hands had managed to open Naruto's jacket and pulled his undershirt revealing his well-toned chest which she eagerly explored with trembling fingers.

Breaking from the kiss Naruto reared back with a wild look on his eyes while he admired the panting beauty beneath.

Removing his jacket and shirt quickly he said "You dislike this?"

Temari just shook her head unable to do little else.

Naruto went down on her again and helped her out of the kimono top and gingerly removing her bra finally exposing her upper body to Naruto. He then grabbed Temari's hands and parted them as to have a better look.

Temari's breasts were larger than Ino's but smaller than Hinata's which made him grin, thinking that his girls were almost graded for his convenience. A thought he would never make known to them of course.

Lowering unto Temari, he began kissing her gain while one of his hands moved up to start fondling her. Temari moaned as new sensations flooded her and her hands flew towards Naruto's body in a feeble attempt to slow him down a bit.

Naruto stopped fondling her and moved his hand to start removing her tight shorts and half skirt, making Temari try to stop him with waning strength thus encouraging him to keep up.

It wasn't long before Naruto had managed to remove her lower garments leaving an almost naked Temari beneath him who half attempted to hide her breasts while also crossing her legs to hide her moistened panties.

"You are beautiful Temari…" said Naruto in a husky voice while trailing a hand over the contour of her body until it reached the thin fabric of her last garment.

"Be gentle…" said Temari turning around and slightly raising her hips earning a confused look from Naruto.

"Huh, Temari?" asked Naruto for though he was a bit excited he also very confused.

"Come on…" compelled Temari slightly shaking her rear.

"Alright…" said Naruto taking a hold of her underwear and pulling it down.

Naruto crawled behind Temari and finding her entrance he prod it slightly, earning him a couple of surprised yelps.

Eventually he began to advance into Temari making her drop to the ground and tightly grab the grass. She grunted with the pain of having Naruto force his way in but a lifetime of riding on a horse didn't made it as bad as some courtesans commented back in Wind.

Temari yelped when Naruto bottomed inside of her and let out a sigh of relief as the pain eventually subsided.

Naruto was now slightly pressing on top of her, as she was laid flat on the ground unable to move.

Without asking Naruto started to pull back and forth making Temari wheeze with every motion.

Soon those wheezes became moans as the pain finally disappeared and Naruto sped up rising her hips from the ground.

Holding on to her, Naruto increased the pace and the strength of his thrusts, making her hold on tighter to the grass as she risked being pushed forward.

Naruto started to grunt with the fury he was putting into his love making and so went for Temari and holding her from the breasts made his thrusts longer and harder.

Temari turned her face and was intercepted by Naruto who started to make out with her without stopping his motions.

They kept at it for a while until Temari's moans turned into short screams of ecstasy and Naruto's grunts became louder.

Naruto finally pushed Temari unto the grass and with a roar pushed as deeply as he could into her triggering both their climaxes.

Naruto gently fell unto Temari who was breathing hard and sweating. Pushing one more into her, Naruto pulled out and rolled to a side with a content sigh.

Temari eventually managed to move and slightly crawled on top of Naruto saying "That…I liked…"

"Me too…one question though, why from behind? I don't mind at all but for your first time it seemed odd" said Naruto embracing Temari.

Temari blushed at the mention of her recently lost virginity and leaning her head on Naruto's chest, she said "That's how in Wind, maidens do it for the first time…It's a custom that honors…our horses"

Naruto laughed goodheartedly and bringing Temari up to his face said "You guys sure are kinky…"

**XXX LEMON OVER XXX**

After doing it until the sun went down, Naruto and Temari rode back to the Castle where the other girls stood waiting.

Both quickly dismounted and after greeting them, proceeded into the Castle where dinner was being served.

The girls stalled and pulled Temari with them allowing Naruto get ahead alone.

"So what did you guys did all day?" asked Sakura with a hand on her hip and making Temari blush slightly.

At that Ino grinned and Hinata blushed in turn.

"Couldn't resist him huh?" teased Ino narrowing her eyes.

"S-Shut up…" whispered Temari.

"W-W-Well, I am glad we are all together now…" complimented Hinata preventing any rivalry from rising.

"Guess it can't be helped…" said Sakura raising her hands and smiling.

With that the girls began to walk towards the dining hall but as they went Temari coughed drawing the other's attention.

Blushing Temari rose a hand to her mouth and said "I-If you girls ever want advise or need help with something don't hesitate to ask from me…we are…sisters after all…"

Sakura, Ino and Hinata cocked their heads in confusion as Temari kept on walking past them with a content smile on her face.

**AN: Done!**

**Sorry about the delay and also want to apologize to the fans of "You Came from a Tale" for I am at a complete loss on how to progress the story to its conclusion.**

**I know the Lemon was short and not that exciting but you know how things have gotten on this site and I rather stand on the safe side of things. I did used some more risqué language and actions so hopefully that helped.**

**On that note I am also writing a lemon centered version of this story but since I am only 5 episodes into it, I am not publishing it yet. Needless to say, I won't be publishing it her but somewhere else.**

**Next chapter will have a group lemon which will be mostly a comedic one over a naughty idea suggested to me by someone else's story.**

**Once I am done with these chapters, I'll begin anew with the next arc which either could involve some of one of the smallest nations around Fire or the next Elemental Nation.**

**The problem with that is that countries like Rain and Rice contain some pretty big characters in them so handling that might be tricky.**

**So at this point I am all ears to your thoughts and ideas regarding how I should continue this story.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	31. Harem Life

**Chapter 31: Harem Life.**

Fall had gone over and winter finally set on the Land of Fire thus making everyone shelter down in their homes and await the thaw of Spring.

That winter marked the third since Naruto had begun his campaigns and the second since becoming Fire Lord.

During those short years the Land of Fire had been devastated by the brutal civil war that broke up after the status quo was destroyed by Naruto's ascent to power. And to this day despite the peace that had settled it was far from recovering its full strength.

Still things weren't so dire for peace, despite its cost, reaps many benefits like increased trade, greater harvests and many new births.

And after the Wind campaigns, the Land of Fire had found a great ally with which to heal and hopefully prosper.

The clans were richer and thus content, the Imperial Court was well fed and Danzo had no reason to complain about the rash decisions made by Naruto when he placed himself in danger.

Now Naruto was enjoying his first winter in the Castle of his dreams which was still under construction for a new wing had been commissioned to represent the alliance with the Land of Wind.

He had enjoyed his days making the Dancing Fire Kunoichi compete in several embarrassing events such as Oily Twister, Bikini Volleyball and Mud Fights among others…

And at nights, he enjoyed the loving ministrations of his recently expanded Harem…

"He's like a kid with a new toy" complained Ino as she drank from a small plate of sake.

"T-Temari doesn't seem to mind…" added Hinata as she observed the rather erotic display in front of her.

"Yeah, but it gets a bit boring…" huffed Sakura refilling her own plate of sake with a blush on her face.

The three girls observed from a long couch how Naruto and Temari went at it for the third time with the same vigor from the moment they started that night.

"She sure changed her attitude after their rutting out on the fields…" sighed Ino as Naruto was finishing his third round of love making.

Naruto got up from Temari and with a wild look in his eyes turned to the girls who felt shy of being observed in such a manner.

"Hinata…" he said in a low voice making the black haired woman yelp and stand to attention.

Hinata dropped her robe and made her way to the large bed where Temari was barely capable of getting away to rest and very likely go to sleep.

Naruto grabbed her by the wrist and quickly drew her to him on the bed where he started his savage assault.

"Do you imagine how long these nights are going to get if he gets more girls?" asked Ino making Sakura cough while drinking her sake.

"More girls?!" asked a bewildered and angry Sakura.

"Well, now that we are allies with Wind, we are a true power to reckon with and in a few years our full strength will be restored. It stands to reason that smaller nations will try to break favorable deals with us and more than one if not all, are bound to offer a maiden" explained Ino, blushing before the sight of Hinata tending to Naruto's manhood.

"Why would they offer him maidens?" asked Sakura also observing Naruto and Hinata go at it.

"Well, I know you are never up for gossip but I do, kind of important in court politics…Naruto is already famous for his harem, the rumors of his demonic energy and the fact that we tend to many of his duties as a ruler" said Ino jumping a bit while Naruto returned the ministrations to Hinata with his mouth, making her scream.

"So one might believe that opportunistic individuals might try to use this to try and position princesses in his midst and influence the decisions made in Fire…" finished Ino placing her plate aside.

"You do make a point…but what does it has to do with our increasingly long nights here?" asked Sakura averting her gaze from where Naruto was finally getting down to business with Hinata.

Blushing Ino turned to face Sakura and said "Well…the other day Anko approached me and teased me about our nightlife…"

Ino went suddenly very shy so Sakura said "And what did she said?"

"T-That how we tackled Naruto, how good he was with four girls at a time and if we used…toys with one another…" replied Ino with a red face making Sakura redden as well.

Sakura's head was immediately filled with all sorts of naughty pictures and it didn't help that by mentioning Anko, she remembered when the Uzumaki State was a brothel with all sorts of accessories in it.

And so far Naruto limited himself to take all girls one by one despite sharing the same bed every night. What Anko suggested Ino, was that they all would partake on the act and that would involve getting way more "intimate" than they have ever been.

"B-But we wouldn't be able to do such a shameful thing…" replied Sakura as Hinata climaxed for the first time.

"I-I know but as we are, it kind of kills the mood you know? He is barely starting on Hinata and you know he can go multiple times for some absurd reason. By the time he reaches the last, it's almost sunrise and he keeps this up almost every night during winter" finished saying Ino with a huge blush.

"So, what you are saying is that in order for us to get Naruto satisfied before sunrise is to mob him down?" asked Sakura while Naruto had shifted positions with Hinata and started anew.

"Well, Hinata and I kind of did something like that back in the day. He still took us one at a time but seemed quite satisfied before long…Besides, it's kind of frustrating to just watch without doing nothing" replied Ino rubbing her legs together clearly expecting her turn to come soon.

Sakura just nodded as Naruto roared wildly and seemed to be done with Hinata who was now in a pleasant trance.

Naruto kissed Hinata and then gently laid her next to Temari who was already asleep. He then stood up and went over to where Ino and Sakura stood waiting averting their gaze from the seemingly insatiable man.

"Ino…" purred Naruto making the blonde shuffle a bit and stand up to follow Naruto back to the bed.

Sakura was left on the couch while Naruto was quick to start pleasuring Ino who yelped at his sudden intensity.

Looking out the window Sakura did indeed noticed that the sun would come up soon leaving them with little hours to rest and though Winter slowed things down, it never served to be idle.

As Ino squirmed and moaned, Sakura decided that her idea, kinky as it may be, had some merit.

**Midday of the Next Day**

"Man, I am beat…" complained Ino as she floated on the water of the large bath her and her "Harem Sisters" shared every day.

"He seems to become more resilient with every new addition…" added Sakura who was relaxing by the edge of the bath.

"B-But isn't that a good thing?" asked Hinata while Temari dutifully scrubbed her back with care.

"It is indeed a good thing that Naruto is such an energetic man but to take us every single night…It's just a bit too much isn't it?" added Temari.

"Not like we don't like it…" sighed Ino making the others blush in embarrassment.

"But it's taking its toll on us; I am always yawning, Ino falls asleep while dealing with clan representatives, Hinata tumbles on the walls and Temari's ponytails aren't properly lined" argued Sakura having the others nod resigned.

"But what can we do? It's not like we can refuse him…or want to" said Ino turning around and going to sit by Sakura.

"We could always try what you suggested yesterday…" mumbled Sakura turning away in embarrassment.

Ino blinked and recalling her words blushed intensely going silent.

Hinata and Temari walked up to them and asked "What did she mentioned?"

"I-Is there a way we can keep up with Naruto?" asked Hinata stepping into the bath pool.

"There may be…" finally answered Ino directing daggers at Sakura for bringing the subject up.

"How?" asked Temari sounding a bit demanding.

"Well, Naruto certainly has energy enough to keep up all night, wake up fresh for another day of performing duties, molesting the Kunoichi and doing us all over again. Why he has such vitality is a mystery but we certainly don't" explained Sakura earning nods from Temari and Hinata while Ino just kept turning away.

"So…when a group of soldiers face a champion in combat who clearly surpasses them. Their only chance is…to band together and fight as a unit…" said Sakura with a diminishing voice.

Temari and Hinata blinked a couple of times until the meaning became clear and blushed in turn.

"T-That's impossible!" said Hinata hiding her face behind her hands.

"I concur; the behavior you want from us befits harlots and courtesans! Not the women of the Fire Lord" said Temari standing up.

Sighing Ino finally turned and directing Sakura a cursing look, said "For now, Winter is gentle enough with us to slack in our duties and daily activities but the moment Spring arrives it will bring back the full brunt of running the Land of Fire. By that moment our minor slip ups may end up signifying insults, mistakes and humiliations we can't afford"

That managed to convince Hinata and at least calm Temari enough to listen.

"So if we want to be on top of things, we will have to…well, be on top of Naruto as a group…" stated Ino making them all blush at the innuendo.

**After Lunch**

Naruto had been caught by a surprise visit from the Inuzuka leadership who were the only ones who could traverse the length of the Land of Fire thanks to their dog pulled sleighs.

That had given Sakura and the girls enough free time to figure out what to do about their current predicament.

At first they had tried to find written information but for some reason all the available erotic literature had been borrowed by a gray haired man who the library attendant described as "giddily"

Afterwards the girls decided that the only girls with enough experience in such matters were the very Kunoichi who Naruto made a sport from in numerous humiliating naughty events.

But finding them was an arduous task for they were trained in such arts and around Naruto had ever more reasons to hide, though they couldn't refuse his summons which made the entire exercise rather useless…

Still with Naruto busy today, Sakura reasoned that the Kunoichi would be holed up in the last place the deranged Fire Lord would look into. So she led the girls to the records storehouse where the nation's records were kept for future reference.

Opening the doors the girl's eyes went wide with the sight, for within the entire army of Dancing Fire Kunoichi around small fire pits. Their sight was not that of proud strong and dangerous Kunoichi but that of scared, tired and miserable human beings escaping from war…

"How can Naruto be so blessed, when he does this to these girls?" thought Ino as she followed Sakura and the others deeper into the storehouse.

Eventually the little group reached the largest fire where they found Anko, Kurenai and Yugao with withdrawn looks to them as they tried to warm themselves.

Anko turned to the girls and with a defeated smile asked "What does our Lord require from us now? Nin…"

"Does he want us to play twister again? I don't think I can get any more flexible…nin" added Kurenai with a look of hopelessness that made the girls cringe.

"Still oily…nin" added the ever silent Yugao who saw her Ninjato with a creepy interest.

Deciding that Naruto was probably a demon the girls shook their heads and siting by the fire addressed the girls.

"We need your help with a rather delicate matter…" said Sakura making the three Kunoichi break from their depressed reverie and attend her with all the professionalism of a Kunoichi.

"This is a matter in which we are just incapable of finding an answer…" added Ino picking the three greater interests.

"But your experience might give one…" continued Temari making the Kunoichi rise with the hopes of a real mission that could test them and more importantly send them away from Naruto.

"W-We kind of…want your advice in how to deal…with really vigorous men…"finished Hinata making the three Kunoichi falter and adopt incredulous looks.

With that the girls explained the Kunoichi of their rather strange problem and asked on how to tackle it.

"To be honest I didn't expected him to be that…lively, nin" finally said Anko with a slight blush at the thought of facing Naruto in such a situation.

"But we understand that you indeed face a potentially disastrous situation if you don't address his appetites in a more efficient manner, nin" added Kurenai also blushing from the idea that such a man even existed.

"Teamwork, nin" was all that Yugao added making the others blush at the smart answer.

"Yeah, that…" said Kurenai clearing her throat.

"You do know that you would be making his day right, nin?" asked Anko not sounding very cooperative, but the girls nodded.

"And that we don't have many reasons to make him happy any further, nin?" Anko asked again, making the girls nod in understanding.

"So you understand our unwillingness to help, nin?" asked Anko making the girls nod again.

"We are willing to help you guys out" quickly said Sakura retaining the kunoichi's attention.

"How, nin?" asked a suspicious Kurenai.

"We could stop him from harassing you anymore" offered Ino.

"Not happening…he enjoys it too much…nin" said Yugao making the girls acknowledge that truth.

"Perhaps an increased pay?" offered Temari.

"Our pay is already handsome, nin" answered Anko crossing her arms.

"M-Maybe if he is sufficiently content with us…he might lose interest in bothering you…" finally said Hinata making the three Kunoichi open their mouths but going silent they considered it.

The three Kunoichi huddled up and began whispering among them casting side glances to the girls who were expectant.

Getting up Kurenai walked up to them and said "Very well, but let's be clear on something…we aren't tramps, sexual deviants or freaks. Is that clear?"

The girls quickly nodded back and with that left alongside the Kunoichi to a more private location in which to practice.

**Master Bedroom**

The girls and the Kunoichi moved to the master bedroom and having brought some refreshments sat on the large bed to share on in knowledge.

"So, this is beast's lair? Nice…nin" said Anko enjoying some grapes.

"I presume the furniture wasn't his choice correct? nin" commented Kurenai seeping some wine.

"This is where he does it, nin…" said Yugao caressing the surface and making the girls blush.

Laughing it up Anko said "Well girls, ask away, what do you want to know about dealing with one lively demon?"

"For starters, how did you do things back at the brothel?" asked Sakura with a blush that was mimicked by the rest of the girls.

Anko got a nostalgic look and answered "Well, customers came in and then were shown the available girls. They made a pick and then went on to one of our services"

"The services might have included baths, music playing, acting, stripping and of course, intercourse…" added Kurenai seeping wine again.

"Sometimes, clients picked two or more girls to entertain him…nin" finished Yugao eating a dried apple.

"Alright…so what happened then?" asked a nervous Ino.

"We placed them under an illusion jutsu and made fun of them while they thought they were having the time of their lives!" replied Anko with a roaring laughter.

That made the Harem girls sigh disappointed and a about to get up and leave.

"That doesn't mean we don't know how it's done…only that we didn't do it that often" said Kurenai earning confused expressions from the Harem girls.

"What do you mean?" asked Temari not really wanting to know.

"That sometimes a really cute or innocent guy made its way into the place and we kind of gave him the time of his life!" said Anko with a grin that made the Harem girls wonder if they deserved what Naruto did to them after all.

Yugao just nodded with a slight blush…

"Alright…so how's does it work? Many against one?" finally asked Sakura growing a bit impatient.

"Well, first off, we need to get his engine going but since only one can get into the foreplay then the rest have to put up a nice show" explained Anko.

"W-What do you mean?" asked a nervous but clearly interested Hinata.

"Well, like stripping in a sensual manner, getting into the foreplay two at a time and…getting physical with one another" explained Kurenai feeling embarrassed about having to explain this to who were technically her superiors.

And she felt even worse when the girls seemed like on the verge of overheating.

Finally Ino seemed to recover first and timidly raising a hand she asked "Would you be more specific?"

Anko laughed and downing a small bottle of sake she turned to Kurenai with mischief written all over her face making the latter sigh in resignation.

"It goes about like this…" purred Anko as she crawled to Kurenai who leaned forward and caught Anko in a kiss that started caste and then got a bit more heated.

After a few minutes of making out and moaning a bit into each other's mouth, the girls parted ways returning to their original spots.

The Harem Girls were awe struck and seemed on the verge of having their minds blown away.

"Oh, don't look so shocked! It isn't that big of a deal…" said Anko feeling somewhat guilty at the girls' expressions.

Sakura broke from her reverie and said "A-A-And what else should we know?"

"The rules…" whispered Yugao blushing intensely.

"Oh, right… well there is a rule when performing such an act… and that is, that everyone must have fun" explained Kurenai feeling herself rather embarrassed at what she must suggest.

"What?" asked Temari cocking her head.

Anko scratched her head and said "Look, you all can't go at the same time on him. I mean two at the most, three if you get creative but four? So when he is busy with one or two of you the others can't stand idle"

"T-Then what should we do?" asked Ino not liking the path of the conversation.

"Well…what do you like when you are, you know, with him?" explained Kurenai making the girls feel lightheaded.

"Awkward, nin" said Yugao.

"She's right… alright, first things first. You should all get comfortable with one another and know what each other enjoy doing and getting done to, if you catch my meaning" said Anko.

That actually made Hinata's mind to melt down and fall on the bed barely conscious while the other fidgeted nervously.

"Oh come on…" said Anko exasperated.

"Why don't you consider it from this perspective? You would certainly make Naruto one of the happiest men on the world, strengthen your bonds, have a rather enjoyable time together and finally, get more than a few hours' sleep a day" explained Kurenai trying to convince the girls.

With that in mind Sakura turned to Ino and Temari picked Hinata from the bed.

"Girls are cleaner too, nin" added Yugao.

That made the girls blush but with determination, Sakura approached Ino who recoiled slightly while Temari cradled Hinata's limp form in her arms.

"This is going to get good" whispered Anko to Kurenai as the girls closed the distance little by little with one another.

Eventually the girls' lips met and a very interesting afternoon began…

**Later at Night**

"Boy do those Inuzuka know how to throw a party after just a bottle of Sake" complained Naruto as he was finally free from host duty to the wild Inuzuka hierarchy and entered his room.

"Ha, I would have taken that mother –daughter offer from Tsume but having Kiba around would have been too weird" said Naruto out loud as he began to remove his clothes over his wardrobe without turning to look at his bed.

"It's so late that I don't think the girls will let me have my way with them tonight…Maybe I can coax Sakura-chan or Temari for a quickie" thought Naruto turning around already just in his boxers and ready to rumble.

But the sight on his bed stopped him in his tracks, for on top of it was his harem plus the three leading Kunoichi with red faces, glistening skins and a look of satisfaction he was all too familiar with.

"The hell?" wondered Naruto as the girls sighed in unison.

**AN: Done!**

**Well how about that for Fan Service huh?**

**Well I wanted to give some humor to the story and while I did considered writing a yuri lemon back there. I considered that it would be pushing the bar a bit too high even if I avoided using explicit language.**

**Don't worry, eventually it will be written in the Lemon version of this story.**

**Next chapters will be of Naruto passing some time dealing with the smaller nations around the Land of Fire in which we might see a couple of new characters make an entrance.**

**Eventually we will get fully into the next elemental arc so bear with me.**

**I'll also let you know that I am starting to write my next fic but I am still adjusting some details from it. And I am also considering rewriting Crescent Moon Academy for I feel that I made a terrible mistake in how I developed Sakura's character, but that's still a big maybe since the story is nearly 30 chapters long already.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	32. Crashing Waves

**Chapter 32: Crashing Waves**

Spring of Naruto's third year as Fire Lord of the Land of Fire saw a promising future for the once divided nation as the roads cleared from snow and caravans from Wind and River made their way to start early their travels.

With the thaw came good news, for Gaara was now an increasingly popular who was wisely rebuilding his nation and had already started friendly relations with their neighboring nations. Though in his letters, he mentioned that the Land of Rain was eerily quiet and would not answer his approaches.

This made the Council of the Land of Fire to acknowledge that they should start to actively engage the buffer nations that surrounded them for as Danzo's words of warning regarding their history with the other Elemental Lands.

The gatherings have been focused on which nations to address first based on past experiences and convenience.

The gathering had shed light on some nations Naruto had only seen on a map before.

The Land of Iron was a hermetic nation straight to the North, with little to no tolerance for outsiders and surprisingly with the military strength to push any and all invaders as the Land of Earth and Lightning had learned on two separate and very humiliating occasions.

The Land of Rain at the West of Fire, was said to be home to sturdy and crafty folk for in their land many Elemental Wars had raged on. Still as of late the Land had gone mysteriously quiet and no one was willing enough to go in search of their hidden cities.

The Land of Waterfalls to the North West was a similar place to River except that it was covered with many waterfalls and it was said that their Capital was located between four monstrous ones.

The Land of Grass above Rain and bellow Waterfalls was a barely populated country of flat grasslands home to wandering clans of Steppe Riders.

The Land of Rice to the North East had a foul reputation of being a place ridden with rebels and brigands after their Lord was mysteriously slain many years ago along with his entire family.

The Land of Hot Springs next to Rice and on the West, on the other side was a peaceful and prosperous nation entirely dedicated to the pursuit of pleasure. A famed land of natural hot springs which many nobles from the entire continent desired to visit at one time or another.

The Land of Noodles to the South West was a famous place which Naruto remembered was where the best noodles in the world were produced and he pushed for a special mission be sent immediately. His objective? Have a steady supply of superior quality noodles for the Ramen old Teuchi still cooked for him.

And finally the Land of Tea far in the South, which was a place where some of the finest tea brews could be found. Rumor told that the place was actually run by two large crime families that controlled Tea production and every other single economic activity thus being the real force of the Land.

Still, not all could or should be made allies of the Land of Fire for it would mean a lot of compromise and a possible provocation to one of the neighboring Elemental Lands.

And so it was that the council was on its third day discussing which Lands to make allies, which to ignore and which to keep an eye on.

"They all want us to focus on the nations the border their lands directly with theirs" sighed Ino as she stepped away from the gathering hall for a short recess.

"Can't just focus all our resources in securing those noodles for Naruto" laughed Sakura joining her with an extra goblet of fresh water.

Ino shared the laugh and sat next to Sakura while a servant brought a tray with small bites of food.

"So what's your opinion? Which Land we should address first?" asked Sakura since Ino was the reasonable voice behind Naruto in such things.

"Well, they all have important merits in way or another…Rice and Rain are troublesome but Waterfall and Grass are strategic while Tea represents good albeit risky trade possibilities" commented Ino tapping her finger against her lower lip.

"What of Iron?" asked Sakura intrigued by the powerful small nation.

"Hermetic as always, Lord Hyuuga informed us that he has always sought out to establish relationships with them given their shared border but they always refused politely with a warning" replied Ino.

"Hot Springs?" asked Sakura again.

"Good for a holiday and little else, neutral given that they stand directly between Fire and Lightning" replied Ino.

"What of Wave?" asked a rough sounding voice with a twinge of alcohol in it.

Ino and Sakura turned to see a stumbling Master Tazuna approaching them badly clad in elegant clothes.

"Master Tazuna, it's an honor" respectfully said Sakura while Ino nodded his presence.

"Yeah…so what about Wave?" groaned the man with little respect in his tone.

"Wave? I am afraid I have never heard of such a land" replied Ino with honest curiosity.

"Yeah, Wave, though you may know the place as Bony Crack Islands" said Tazuna keeping his irritation in check less he had towering angry guards beating the alcohol out of him.

"That pirate hell hole?" asked Ino surprised at the mention of the lawless place.

Tazuna growled but sighed afterwards and said "It is also my home…"

"I am very sorry" quickly replied Ino.

"But it is truly a place without law or proper government Master Tazuna. Even if we wanted to, there's no one we could deal with" added Sakura.

Tazuna scratched his chin and replied "Still, you would be wise to address Wave my Lady"

Getting more into a business mindset Ino asked "And why should we focus on Wave? There's more gain in addressing other neighboring lands"

"Maybe so, but putting Wave under control will give you a major sea access…As of late my daughter has been sending me letters in which she talks of restlessness in the Land of Water" said Tazuna seating on a nearby bench with Ino and Sakura in tow.

"What restlessness?" asked Ino concerned about the path things might take if the experience in Wind was to go by with.

"Local pirates from Wave setting sail to Water and many family boats coming over to seek refuge. The situation in Wave is increasingly difficult for some pirates are picking on the refugees and space is running out to accommodate so many. I fear that without a proper authority things might get out of hand and force a lot of people to flee somewhere else…" explained Tazuna amazing the two girls who always knew him as a dedicated but drunk builder.

"To the Land of Fire, namely to Uzumaki heartland" finished saying Sakura with plain seriousness on her face.

Tazuna nodded at the answer and said "Yes, having Wave in order might work as a buffer for your nation and an amicable harbor deeper into the sea will give you some leverage dealing with Water"

Sakura seemed convinced enough but Ino placed a hand on hers and said "What Master Tazuna speaks of has merit but consider that this might play wrong with the rest of the Clans"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura missing the point.

Ino sighed and said "For all intents and purposes you are Uzumaki and so is our Fire Lord, but Naruto established not an authoritarian rule but one of compromise among Clans. Favoring Wave which is directly linked to Uzumaki lands might be wrongfully interpreted by those seeking to deal with their own neighboring countries"

Sakura blinked surprised but nodded that indeed, other might not take it kindly and given that they have been united for only three years, a sense of nation was still weak among some heads.

"So how do we approach this?" asked Sakura drawing a somewhat annoyed look from Ino that honestly surprised her.

"You already decided that this should be our priority?" asked Ino with a stern tone that made Sakura step back and Tazuna quirk an eye brow.

"Must I remind you that it isn't just your interests that are in play here but those of my Clan as well? Or for that matter the rest of Fire's clans?" insisted Ino to Sakura who mouth opened and then closed in recognition of the harsh truth.

Sakura closed her eyes and bowing said "I apologize Ino, I got ahead of myself…"

Ino softened her look and said "Nothing to worry Sakura, but do consider the rest of Fire when making decisions that affects us all"

Sakura smiled back at Ino and nodded.

Turning to Tazuna, Ino said "Convincing the others won't be easy without solid evidence that this is something we should address in force. And the word of a known drunkard is hardly sufficient evidence to sway the likes of the Uchiha or the Hyuuga"

Tazuna didn't seem offended by Ino's words but looked rather embarrassed at that obvious truth.

"What of his daughter's letter?" suggested Sakura.

"Insufficient, I am afraid. A letter from an unknown character and one lacking status will not move anyone in the council" replied Ino deep in thought of how to sway the other nobles to the still brewing trouble of Wave.

"Then how about dealing with it as Uzumaki business only?" suggested Sakura making Ino consider the ramifications of her words.

"It could work but it would establish a dangerous example for the other Lords…" replied Ino shifting her eyes quickly, indicating she was considering many possible outcomes.

"Why?" asked Tazuna feeling his hopes being swept away.

"That could lead the other Clans to independently deal in their own terms with our neighbors. This could either go good or terribly bad. Not to mention that it would weaken the unity Naruto has built. And going behind their backs could very likely lead them to open rebellion" explained Ino making clear the possible consequences of acting alone.

Before Sakura or Tazuna could suggest anything else Ino added "There must be a way by which to make addressing Wave seem like a concerted idea with great wins and little loss, especially for the rest of Fire"

Once again before Sakura or Tazuna could utter a word, Ino stood up and just said "I need to find Temari and Hinata…" walking away.

"She sure knows her stuff…"breathed Tazuna.

"Where my place is on the battlefield, hers is a trickier one for one's tongue is both sword and shield" commented Sakura glad that Ino complimented the skills she didn't possessed.

**Back in the Council Chambers**

Naruto sat on the largest chair around the massive circular table where the rest of the Clan Lords sat with tired demeanors for none seemed willing to cede ground to the other and so far their leader was also withholding his support for anyone in particular.

The Uchiha and the Inuzuka had threatened to act unilaterally but everyone knew it was a bluff for they were warned against such risky behavior.

Still they needed to attend to their borders for silent or unstable countries represented risks of banditry, smuggling and invasion. And the idea of having buffer nations was to prevent major conflicts from breaking out between elemental nations.

Seeing that the Lords were still undecided on the path to follow Ino stood up and said "If I may, I wish to address the council"

Naruto perked up from his bored state and quickly nodded to Ino who attracted the interest of the other Lords.

"It has been brought to me, information regarding a small nation that I believe requires our expedite attention" declared Ino further ensnaring the gathering's attention.

"The nation I speak of is the Land of Waves though you may know it better as the Bony Crack Islands. A lawless place of pirates and smugglers of the worst kind" said Ino drawing acknowledging nods from the Lords.

"So it is my recommendation to this gathering that the Land of Fire dedicate resources to stabilize the Land of Waves" said Ino closing her eyes as a tirade of groans replied her words.

"If I recall correctly, these islands stand some days of sailing from the shores of Uzumaki lands" said Sasuke without approval or disapproval in his voice.

"And so we see where your interests stand…" added Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Dealing with Rain or Rice seems more pressing than dealing with seafaring brigands" commented Tsume Inuzuka.

"That may be Lady Inuzuka but I don't think any of you forget that the Land of Fire barely has any naval capabilities. I may be a foreigner in your eyes but as a warrior I can see the weaknesses in armor, and the Land of Fire has a significant one on the seaside front" commented Temari surprising some and visibly annoying Danzo who just grunted.

"S-So far the only Clan with any naval capabilities is the Uzumaki and though the Senju have a long shore in the south, the Senju never strayed far from their bountiful forests" added Hinata making the Lords nod slowly.

"Our ground borders are quite strong and secure in the hands of our esteemed Lords…but our sea borders are dangerously unprotected and so we should address our weakness first and foremost" said Ino making Naruto look a bit betrayed while the rest of the Lords seemed sufficiently praised and convinced of the truth in Ino's comments.

Ino walked to stand beside the bothered Naruto and said "Sorry for the slight, but it was the only way to convince them to address our rather pressing matter"

Naruto snorted and with a suspicious look said "I am making you repay me later with that smart mouth of yours later…now would you please explain me what's this matter I know next to nothing?!"

Ino blushed at the promise and nodded.

**On the Following Week**

In the end the gathering decided that minor diplomatic contacts should be established with those small lands that were stable enough to approach amicably while keeping a watchful eye on those that posed a potential threat.

That decided that the Lands of Waterfalls, Grass, Hot Springs and Tea would be approached carefully with the intent to start small trade and acknowledge the mutual political situation.

The more troublesome Lands of Iron, Rain and Rice would be left alone and undisturbed as to be approached on a later date with a proper plan in place.

With that being said Naruto left the Castle and headed back to his homeland in Castle Maelstrom where his mother ruled the Uzumaki lands as regent.

The other Clans had expressed their best wishes but since none had any experience whatsoever with sea warfare, they just sent caravans of supplies for the campaign ahead.

Sasuke Uchiha on the other hand, rode to meet Naruto on the way with a sizeable force of elite swordsmen that he said would come in handy on a boarding situation. He had also mumbled something about not being outshined by Naruto…

Eventually, Naruto and his entourage reached Castle Maelstrom where Kushina had prepared a great welcoming parade. Musicians, acrobats and thousands of soldiers received their victorious Lord making him giddily.

Sasuke observed all this and couldn't help but snort and say "What a waste…"

Upon the entrance of Castle Maelstrom they glimpsed tall red haired woman with a bright red and gold kimono, next to Yoroi who had been appointed Marshal of the Uzumaki forces in recognition to his long years of faithful service to the Clan.

Naruto his girls and Sasuke left the parade and approached the Castle gates where they dismounted from their horses and carriage. Together the group advanced to where Kushina, with several young girls waited with flowers in hand.

Seeing his mother, Naruto got teary and no longer able to help himself broke into a run to where her mother also broke protocol and began to step quickly towards him.

Naruto extended his arms and just when Kushina was within his reach, he closed them though all he hugged was thin air.

Blinking Naruto opened his arms and turning back he saw Kushina who was now clinging to the arm of a blushing Sasuke Uchiha.

"Mom?" asked Naruto with trembling lips while Sasuke tried his best to squirm free from the woman's rather strong grip on his arm.

Kushina ignored Naruto and whispered "Hey there Sasuke-chan…you mom wrote me that you keep refusing to consider a bride, so what do you think of mature women?"

Those words made Sasuke's head explode and fall limp to the ground making Kushina laugh mischievously while the girls watched with honest disbelief.

Kushina turned to look at the girls and jumping at them she said "Oh come on girls, can't a mature lady have some fun every now and then?"

The girls nodded automatically while Kushina fixed her kimono and proceeded to inspect every one.

Kushina stood before Ino and said "My, have you grown more beautiful my dear. The Yamanaka certainly provide with the most beautiful flowers in Fire"

Ino blushed at the compliment and replied "But the Uzumaki provide with timeless beauty my Lady. I am glad we find you in high spirits and health"

Kushina nodded and went to where Hinata stood fidgeting a bit, and said "Hinata my dear, you have come a long way from the shy girl with great potential locked inside. I hear that you have found the way for our nation to work in harmony"

Hinata blushed madly and stuttered "Y-Y-You honor me my lady! But it is all thanks to your son really!"

Kushina nodded thankful and then stood in front of Temari who stood tall, unmoving and somewhat hardened not wanting to make a bad impression on Naruto's mother. Kushina appraised her carefully and said "I thought that flowers in the desert were a myth, so blessed is my son to find the most beautiful of them all"

That made Temari blush even worse than Hinata and start fidgeting, making Kushina laugh a bit at her reaction and say "May the alliance of our peoples bring forth endless blessings and a bright peaceful tomorrow"

Temari nodded thankful while Kushina finally made her way to Sakura who seemed more at ease with the Uzumaki lady.

Kushina stepped back and slowly appraised the pink haired girl. Kushina then closed the distance and embracing Sakura said "My dear, I know your parents are very proud of you as are your people. And as the tree for which you are named, you continue to grow in strength and beauty"

Sakura returned the embrace with tears of her own and replied "It is good to be home Lady Kushina. I am thankful for your words and I am overjoyed to see you well"

Kushina and Sakura remained hugging until the whimpering Naruto stood behind them, making them part and laugh a bit.

Kushina turned to her son and embraced him gently, whispering in his ear "That's for not visiting earlier and going to Wind without telling me you foolish son"

"Sorry mom…" replied the embarrassed Naruto who hugged his mother closer not realizing how much he missed her.

"It doesn't matter…I am glad to see you my son. Your dreams have certainly carried you far" said Kushina letting go of Naruto.

Turning to the girls Kushina grinned in a manner almost identical to Naruto's and said "Alright girls, so who's giving me my first grandchild?!"

That made their heads blow and crumble next to the still blushing Sasuke.

"Still got it!" proudly said Kushina crossing her arms in victory.

**That Night**

"So you all are going to the Land of Waves? That's quite the adventure my son" commented Kushina seating left of Naruto as they had dinner and in front of them musicians played and dancers entertained them.

"I guess, but the islands are the least of our problems. According to Old Tazuna, lots of people from the Land of Water are coming over and that's sign that something big is going on over there" replied Naruto slurping his Ichiraku Ramen with delight.

Kushina nodded in understanding and said "It is a good thing then that we have prepared accordingly for such an eventuality"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto with honest curiosity.

"You shall see in the morning" replied Kushina winking at her son.

Naruto whined at her mother's secrecy but smiled nonetheless for he was now seating with his most beloved people, including Sasuke.

"So tell me son, are you treating your girls well?" asked Kushina as Naruto finished his bowl of Ramen which a smiling Ayame picked and replaced with another.

"Of course! I knew my dream would pay up well! I don't know where I would be without them!" replied Naruto as he began to eat his fresh bowl of Ramen.

"I am glad to hear that…" sighed Kushina observing the girls who were seating next to Naruto and chatting away as the best of friends.

"And tell me my son, what do you plan to do from here on?" asked Kushina turning to Naruto who stopped eating over her mood change.

Naruto thought about it for a moment and looking at Sakura he said "I want to make this Land a place where they can be happy"

Kushina nodded and added "But Temari is from Wind"

"Yeah, but her Land is now our ally" quickly replied Naruto.

"That may change in the future, perhaps not in your lifetime but it could happen" said Kushina with firm voice that made Naruto wonder where she was going.

"So what are you saying?" asked Naruto.

Kushina caressed his face with a look of nostalgia and said "Once, a great man told me that no general or conqueror would be able to unite all people under a single banner. Good men will always exist but also bad ones who will inflict great pain on the world and people will always try to heal their pain by inflicting it upon others but that just creates a vicious cycle"

Naruto was left speechless at the profundity of those words and the immense sadness they seem to evoke on his mother, but not knowing what to say he just remained silent.

Kushina smiled kindly at her son's confusion and placing a hand on his head said "I am sure you'll create a mighty legacy my son, but I would like you to think of how you could create a new world"

"A new world?" asked Naruto with wide eyes.

"Yup, a new world" replied Kushina going back to her plate.

Naruto wanted to ask what she meant but guessed that his mother wanted him to figure that one out on his own.

Still, nagged with curiosity he asked "Who was this great man?"

"A nameless hero who went in search of that new world" replied Kushina with a smile Naruto had never seen before in his life.

**The Next Day at the Maelstrom Docks**

"You have been busy Zabuza…" breathed Naruto as he inspected the Maelstrom Docks which at one time was a humble dock with enough space for just a handful of ships. But now was a bustling huge place full of docks, stone fortifications and several warehouses.

But most impressive sight was the arranged fleet of vessels displayed in ordered ranks as if readiness for inspection.

"Well, while you were busy playing in the sand, I built a fleet worth the raid of a nation's raid" replied the grinning Zabuza who almost looked proud of the fearsome vessels in front of him.

"How?" asked Sakura also admiring the sleek shapes of the varied vessels in front of them.

"I asked him to build it" replied Kushina nodding her thanks to the fearsome corsair.

Turning to her son Kushina said "Fire has long shores but very little in terms of naval prowess, not to mention that we Uzumaki from an ancient line of seafarers and our first home was an island deep in the seas"

"Master Tazuna provided his resourcefulness to make Zabuza's ideas and designs come into fruition" nodded Kushina at Tazuna who beamed with pride.

"Indeed Master Tazuna managed to make the poor descriptions of Lord Zabuza into working models" added Haku appearing from nowhere and making Zabuza growl while the rest smirked.

"But these are very different to the ones burned on my shores…" said Sasuke inspecting the vessels.

"That's because the ships I built for that raid were lightweights. These are proper warships, similar to those you find in Water" explained Zabuza leading the inspection of the ships along the long recently built pier.

"In Water?" asked Temari interested in the mythical land beyond the sea.

"Yeah, had to run from a couple of their warrior patrols back in the good old days; strong, quick, maneuverable and the only thing more terrifying than them coming close to you is their blood thirsty warriors on them" said Zabuza.

"S-So you copied the ships?" asked Hinata impressed with the designs.

"To the best of my memory and from what I ever encountered in my less successful raids. These are similar but certainly inferior to the real deal" complained Zabuza.

Coughing Tazuna added "Still, they are well built and will suffice as a proper fleet for the Uzumaki and of course the Land of Fire"

Naruto nodded and turned his attention to the ships which varied in size and design.

The smaller ones were twin hulled ships with a single mast and two triangular sails on it. It looked swift and highly mobile since the sails looked like they could be turned around to get a hold of the most wind available.

Then the bigger ones had a long sleek hull which ended in an spear like point with two small hulls to its sides which seemed to provide for additional stability and support. This one sported a single large triangular sail which looked just as flexible as the ones on the smaller vessels.

The smaller vessels were armed with two ballistae fixed in each hull while the large ones had three such weapons fixed on them along with an iron tip on the main hull for ramming attacks.

Seeing the look of awe in their faces Zabuza swelled with pride and said "I had their crews running routes and formations while we kept building them"

Naruto's attention was drawn to the crews which stood to attention clad in armors of blue but unlike the deep blue of regular Uzumaki warriors, these were of a lighter shade.

"The guys are true sailors and I had them train for the battles on the sea which can be quite deadly if you aren't careful and know your place on the boat" boasted Zabuza earning a new light of respect from Naruto and his entourage.

"Are they ready to depart?" asked Sakura sounding suspicious.

"With the morning tide" replied Zabuza hefting his Executioners Blade.

Sakura sighed and said aloud "This whole thing with Wave…you three orchestrate it, correct?"

With that Zabuza, Tazuna and Kushina gulped nervously.

Ino, Hinata and Temari made the math quickly and frowned slightly at the conspirators who pretended to be none the wiser.

Sakura was about to demand an explanation but Naruto's excited yell stopped her.

"WOW! These are so cool! Which one's mine?! Is it the biggest and the fastest?!" asked Naruto almost jumping in front of the three conspirators.

Seeing that, Sakura acknowledged that their course had been set and for good or ill, had played right into the scheme of these three.

**Five Days Later**

With the following day after the presentation of the Uzumaki fleet, about 70 proper warships departed the Maelstrom Docks and made their way towards the Land of Waves with the purpose of establishing order and make it a proper buffer nation against incursions from Water.

The fleet was mostly composed of the twin hulled swift ships Naruto had baptized as Seahawks and a sizeable number of the Sharks larger vessels.

Naruto's flag ship was a Shark class vessel named Pond Dreamer and though it wasn't a particularly intimidating name, he didn't mind due to his excitement.

In total, Naruto had brought with him a total of 500 sailors, about 1,000 Uzumaki regular warriors, 100 Uzumaki Defenders and an additional 1,000 Uchiha swordsmen.

Zabuza had told that Wave just had a bunch of roughnecks with no real discipline of desire to fight an organized enemy so those warriors would more than suffice to establish order in the conflicted Land.

Still what surprised Naruto was that Kushina insisted in coming to this journey claiming that the danger was minimal and that she could provide with valuable experience in the settling of a new government.

Naruto didn't want to risk his mother but the moment his girls supported the decision, the argument was over and was forced to share his ship with the grumpy Uchiha Lord while the women used another ship for night gossip.

After 5 days of sailing the ships finally came within sight of the Archipelago known as the Land of Waves and more recently Bony Crack Islands.

And the sight that received them was not exactly what they expected for a large cheering crowd was gathered on the coast with large signs of welcoming.

**AN: Done!**

**So we are moving on into the proper foundation of the Land of Waves and getting into the Land of Water Arc.**

**I have been investigating a bit and it seems that Mei Terumi is the only prominent character in Water that could become part of Naruto's harem, but given her age she would classify into a MILF status not to mention her role as leader.**

**So I am seriously considering not adding Mei and instead think of something else.**

**For this I reach out to you my faithful readers to give me some insight on how I could handle things for a new addition.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter for I included more information about the world and a peek into Naruto's father.**

**In case you wonder about the designs for the ships, I took the idea from the models present in a game called Uncharted Seas.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	33. Rising Tide

**Chapter 33: Rising Tide**

"Well, I wasn't expecting that" commented Ino on the deck of Lady Kushina's ship while the fleet was commanded by Zabuza to establish a defensive perimeter around the small port just in case it was some sort of trap.

The command ships of Naruto, Kushina and Zabuza made for port where dock workers were already prepared to receive them and a fair number of young ladies had welcoming gifts for them.´

The village didn't seem that big and lacked any form of fortification which in turn made quite vulnerable.

"What's Naruto doing?" asked Hinata drawing the attention of the girls to Naruto's ship where the Fire Lord was waving back at the crowd and sending them kisses without a care while Sasuke was trying to pull him back by the cape.

"Great first introduction…" growled an annoyed Temari making the others nod with embarrassment of their own.

Moments later Naruto had his ship shore on the beach instead of docking at the pier as to make a grand entrance for his new found admirers.

But just as Sasuke began to nag him for the show off, the ship suddenly ran ashore launching both men to land face first on the beach making the cheering crowd confused on how they should react.

"Kind of saw that one coming" commented Ino with a smirk making the others nod.

Feeling that something was amiss Ino turned to where she expected to find Sakura though to her surprise the girl was bent over the boat's side trying not to vomit. But her face said that it was quite an effort not to.

The other girls quickly rushed to her side in obvious concern for they never expected her to be affected by motion sickness in such a manner since Sakura was a warrior who rode on to battle atop war steeds.

Kushina observed Sakura with concern and interest of her own but deciding that the others were already crowding her, she just turned to look out to the ocean as if trying to find something in the far empty horizon.

It didn't took long for the ships to be finally docked while Naruto went to greet his new admirers with an angry but cautious Sasuke who pictured the situation in Wave to be much different given Tazuna's grievous report.

As soon as Lady Kushina's vessel touched the pier and the boards were lowered Sakura rushed at full speed towards the beach where out of sight, everyone could hear her plight finally be given release.

Ignoring the sick girl the others joined with Zabuza, Haku and Tazuna as they made their way to where the Wave people awaited them eagerly with more gifts, cheers and local music.

From the crowd a pretty woman with black hair and a young man of similar features finally turning to adulthood went for Naruto who was embarrassingly scratching the back of his head as several girls gave him flowers and kisses on his cheeks.

Sasuke on the other hand was being submitted to a similar treatment which he was trying to avoid to the best of his ability for he was less experienced in dealing with girls. And Naruto's constant elbowing didn't helped.

The woman and the boy then had the crowd stop chanting praises and stepped forward to offer a finely crafted oar with wave carvings on it as they said "We bid you welcome Fire Lord to our humble land. We hope you may find it to your liking for as long as you stay"

Naruto took the oar with an awed expression and giving his best smile said "So far so good my fair lady, your people sure know how to throw a welcoming party!"

That not so diplomatic response made the girl and her son exchange confused looks for the man before them was not what they expected of a powerful conqueror and leader of an elemental land.

"What he means to say is that we are honored of being received in such a joyous manner. Humble as your land may be its people's kind heart show it's greater worth" added Ino with a court smile shared by the rest of Naruto's retinue.

At this time Sakura was walking back with a sickened expression and holding her belly with weary eyes using her halberd as a walking stick.

Naruto saw her and tossing the oar to Sasuke, who barely caught it, went for her asking "Woah Sakura-chan! You look as if you just challenged Chouji to an eating contest!"

Sakura growled and made to punch Naruto for his lack of manners to her but could barely raise her arm before slightly falling forward and having to get caught by her interloper.

"What happened Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto now actually showing some concern over seeing Sakura in such a state.

"All that sailing got to me; let me walk around and it should pass" replied Sakura offering a weak smile at Naruto trying to reassure him.

"I got her" said Temari sliding Sakura's arm across her shoulders and guiding her towards a couple of medics that had descended from one of the docked ships.

Naruto nodded thankfully and turning around went to properly greet the welcoming party.

As he approached, Hinata walked next to him and said "This is Lady Tsunami daughter of Master Tazuna and her son Inari. They represent the inhabitants of this island which happens to be the largest in the Wave archipelago"

Naruto nodded his thanks and now standing properly said "We have come as you requested my fair lady but from what I see, there's little need for our presence here"

Tsunami nodded with a smile and with eyes that betraying her unease she said "Please my Lord, we shall explain the nature of our request in detail at the banquet as your men continue their descent from your great navy"

Naruto nodded and headed back to where his mother awaited standing tall and once more looking out to the sea like in a trance.

"Mom? Is everything alright?" asked Naruto wondering what was so interesting about the ocean.

Kushina was broken from her reverie and turning around she said "Sorry my son, I was just observing the sea, it has been a while since I took a ship"

Naruto smiled at her and said "No problem, the locals just invited us to a grand banquet at their village. We should get there soon"

Temari returned with a better looking Sakura and said "Not exactly what I was expecting"

"My thought exactly, wasn't this island in trouble with lots of Water refugees and whatnot?" asked Sasuke sounding both angry and disappointed.

"Something tells me that once again Master Tazuna owes us some explanations, on the meantime I advise to be cautious in everything we do and say" added Ino earning an approval nod from everyone.

As they began walking to the village Zabuza approached them and said "Sorry if I don't join you… Never been one to socialize and stuff. I'll keep watch on the fleet and later send Haku to ask if everything goes alright"

Naruto waved it off and with his retinue made their way towards the village without looking back.

"Why didn't you tell them master?" asked Haku stepping into view.

"That I don't like how the sea looks? They already think me crazy, I don't need to add delirious. I'll return to my ship and join the rest of the fleet just in case. You wait here and keep an eye on the locals, too friendly for my taste" said Zabuza hefting his executioners blade walking to get on his ship as the day began turning into night.

"The same goes for you girls" added Zabuza stepping to his ship while several shadows leapt from the masts of the few docked ships and into the shadows beyond the lighting lamps.

Turning to look at the sea as his ship began to drift away from the small pier; a frowning Zabuza growled "I really don't like the sea today"

**At the Village of First Wave**

As promised by the locals, the village was completely decorated with Fire and Wave motifs celebrating the visit of the Fire Lord in person to the humble land.

Long tables were placed on the village's square and on top of them large amounts of sea food freshly caught that day.

Musicians played loudly, servant girls poured drinks and roaring fires were lit around the square making for a very festive atmosphere that got Naruto going on a very good humor. Particularly as dancing girls made their entrance to the center waving and winking at him.

Sasuke eyed the girls and couldn't help but think that they didn't seem to fit with the rest of the town's inhabitants for their eyes seemed wilder and their smiles looked more like predatory grins

Toasts were made where Naruto pledged his friendship to the Land of Wave and promised to establish order once and for all with the persecution of all pirates and the establishment of trade with Fire.

At this time Tazuna had rejoined his family and were sitting on a table to the other side of the square where for some reason the spirits of the guests weren't so high. Particularly since Sasuke never stopped watching them with his usual intensity and mistrust.

Still the major highlight of the evening was Sakura who seemed to have a ravenous hunger for particularly exotic dishes.

Ino, Hinata and Temari cringed at Sakura's sight as she wolfed down smoked eels, octopi, squids, shrimps, oysters and crabs without a care. For once she seemed to share Naruto's manners at the table for plates piled on top of one another as servants kept the flow of food coming.

"What's her deal?" asked Ino who was seated between Hinata and Temari.

"Is this food that tasty?" asked Hinata picking a Squid's tentacle with a pair of chopsticks and cringing at its odd shape.

"Nevertheless, she should mind her manners, she is making a spectacle of herself" commented Temari as Sakura seemed to have trouble downing something she just had stuffed in her mouth.

"Guess all that motion sickness really made a number with her stomach…" finished saying Ino as Sakura burped with a hand on her mouth only to resume her feeding with equal fervor.

"What do you think Lady Kushina?" asked Hinata turning to Kushina who was also observing Sakura with amusement.

"I don't know my dear, maybe it's that time of the month?" replied Kushina with a conspirator's smile as Sakura slurped an entire eel in one go making the girls push their dishes away.

Naruto with Sasuke by his right enjoyed the night and said "Easiest expedition ever! Heh, you might as well get lucky and bag a girl for yourself Sasuke! If you want I can tell you what to say"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in clear annoyance but sighing said "Nothing we have done as a nation has been easy remember Wind?"

"In any case, I looked around and nothing I have been told seems to make much sense" added Sasuke cutting his fish with care and smelling it before taking a bite.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto eating without caution.

"We were told that this land was facing a mounting crisis due to Water's growing instability. I expected to see hundreds of boats and thousands of refugees" explained Sasuke going for the rice.

Naruto made to meditate on this and looking over the celebration he didn't seem to notice anything strange.

"Perhaps Old Tazuna wanted us to come here so badly that he exaggerated things. Maybe he just wanted to make sure his family and Land was safe under our protection in case the unrest in Water spills over" said Naruto taking another mouthful of rice.

Sasuke grunted at his reply but seemed like he accepted it for though he was uneasy, he couldn't see anything amiss.

Eventually he said "You may be right dobe…On another note, what's wrong with Sakura?"

Naruto then eyed Sakura who was in the process of crushing a crab with her own teeth and eating it whole with glee. The sight made him cringe but to be honest he had no idea of what was going on with her.

"Guess the journey made her hungry" breathed Naruto as the music stopped and Tazuna accompanied by his family stepped in front of Naruto.

As Naruto observed Sakura, amazed by the rather bizarre spectacle, Sasuke elbowed him to draw his attention back at his hosts.

"So Old Tazuna, what's the deal? We came here but you people don't look like you need much in terms of help" said Naruto as the music stopped and the dancers fell to the ground curled on themselves.

Tazuna scratched the back of his head and grinning timidly replied "Well, I am sorry if I made my story somewhat farfetched but the truth is that though our Land is now free of pirates that have gone over Water to lend their services in the brewing conflict over there"

Sasuke and the rest of Naruto's retinue made an exasperated expression while the Fire Lord just seemed glad for the bit of good news.

"Nevertheless, our Land is now defenseless for all that remains are peaceful fishermen, women and children. Whoever comes a victor in Water will find in Wave an easy target to plunder and dominate" said Tazuna sounding truly concerned now.

Naruto nodded at this and for a change Sasuke now seemed interested enough.

"That's why we wish to establish an alliance with Fire as to make this place safe from such a future" requested Tazuna bowing deeply.

The girls shed their anger and softened their gaze for it was a very understandable request though it had its complications.

Naruto also nodded his understanding and replied "So what? You want to offer your daughter for it?"

At that Sasuke slammed his head against the table while the rest of Naruto's companions made flagger basted expressions. Except for Sakura who kept eating like there was no tomorrow.

At that Tsunami blushed deeply while Inari growled lifting a menacing fist.

Naruto then burst in laughter and said "I was joking Old Tazuna! Of course I'll lend my protection to your country!"

"Naruto!" began to say a risen Ino seeing several political problems brewing in that declaration.

Naruto lifted a silencing hand and said "I give my protection to Wave for this man before me was the key to my first victories and also the one who delivered my fleet. It is for these mighty services that I thank him by securing the lives of his countrymen"

Tazuna's eyes went wide and quickly watered up making him cover his face with his arm.

"So many years since Gato took over my homeland and made us all suffer under his decadent rule…" began to say Tazuna sounding on the verge of tears.

"I helped him build his wicked kingdom thinking that with that I could perhaps give my daughter and grandson a better future but…how could I have called myself a man when I served a monster who poisoned the young, perverted the noble and approved of evil?" continued Tazuna finally calming down.

"But I see that the Gods never stopped listening to my pleas and in time placed me at the service of a better man. Who at the time didn't seem that better given his "grand" dream of gathering young girls….but I digress" said Tazuna earning some laughter at Naruto's expense.

"I see now that my long life hasn't been for naught and though it is at its end, at least I have the satisfaction to know that the future will be better…And that is enough reward for a man" finished saying Tazuna earning applause from the Fire delegation.

Sasuke though, considered it strange that the people of Wave wasn't clapping along and instead seemed deeply shamed by his words.

In that instant Inari made for his Grandfather whom he pulled back with enough force as to drive him to the ground.

As one the dancers pulled thin long daggers from their metallic bracers and with acrobatic movements went to attack the Fire delegation members.

Seeing this Sasuke reacted first pulling his blade from its scabbard, deflecting the thrown dagger from one of the dancers.

Naruto on his side managed to lift a plate to deflect another dagger thrown in his direction and then spin behind his chair grabbing his Spear shouting "The hell?!"

On the girl's side Temari had quickly thrown back behind her Ino and Hinata while at the same time pulling out her war fans from the sides of her chair. She resisted the urge to charge the attackers but seeing that Ino and Hinata were unarmed she would have to protect them.

Sakura on her side had thrown an Octopus against one of the dancers while still chewing a squid's tentacle. She then placed Kushina behind her who had drawn a concealed blade from within her robes.

The pink haired woman swallowed the tentacle and deflecting two daggers with her fork managed to get a grip on her Halberd making the dancers stop their advance fearing the dreadful weapon.

Both the Uzumaki and Uchiha guards had drawn weapons by now and quickly surrounded the dancers who seemed genuinely confused as if something had gone amiss.

Naruto was about to demand an explanation when several black clad men began to drop from the nearby rooftops and fall unto the tables making the attendants stand up screaming before being rounded up by the incoming guards.

Seeing that the situation had somehow turned to their favor, Sasuke began to advance dangerously on Tazuna's family but before getting to them, Anko, Yugao and Kurenai dropped in front of them with a bound squirming warrior.

"W-What the hell is going on?!" finally yelled Naruto making the crying crowd go quiet.

"I believe Tazuna and his family hold the answer to that question" said Sasuke pointing his sword towards Inari who did his best to shield his family with a fisherman's knife.

"These guys were crawling on the rooftops ready with bows and throwing knives. Good thing we came this time huh?" said Anko kneeling by the bound warrior and cutting a piece of clothing with a small crest sewn on it.

The crest depicted two twin yellow electric eels entwined with blue thunderbolts around them.

"What is this?!" finally growled Naruto putting the crest in Inari's face.

Tsunami threw herself to the ground and begged "Please forgive me Lord Naruto! I never meant to things get like this but I had no other choice! My Land had been taken hostage and was coaxed into helping them!"

"Helping who?" asked Sasuke narrowing his eyes.

"The Water Sea Lords…" whispered Inari with a slight tremble.

"The who?" asked Naruto while Sasuke turned to Anko and asked "Is this all of them?"

"In town yes, they expected to catch you off guard to probably capture you. Typical undisciplined pirates" commented Anko kicking the man in the ribs making him groan and laugh weakly.

Yugao knelt by the man as Sakura and the girls moved in closer still weary of an ambush.

Yugao took off the man's scarf and said "Speak…"

"It doesn't matter that you have taken us here…My Lady Ringo is smashing your fleet as we speak…ha ha ha!" said the man as Kurenai was quick to put him to sleep.

**On the Bay of Wave**

"That bitch!" roared Zabuza as he deflected another ballista bolt that was aimed at his ship's mast.

About an hour before, the Uzumaki fleet devised several ships racing towards them from the far side of the island and as such Zabuza had commanded them to get out of the bay and engage before they were trapped.

The maneuver had cost him ten ships but at least they were fighting back with all they got though the more experienced Water crews were slowly taking the upper hand.

Ballista bolts crisscrossed the air trying to punch holes on the floating lines of the vessels, shred sails or end lives as archers exchanged arrows trying to hit officers or boarding parties.

Some vessels had crashed into one another and desperate boarding fights broke on them where no quarter was being given or asked.

The Uchiha swordsmen acquitted themselves well enough in such situations but they were spread too thin on the boats as to make a real difference.

Zabuza knew he was slightly outnumbered and was out qualified for though the Uzumaki had taken to heart their training they didn't grew up on the boats they commanded like most Water warriors did.

"If that bitch Ringo appears here on her Dragon Ship we are doomed…" furiously thought Zabuza as he leapt off his boat to land on an enemy one and laying waste to its crew with long sweeps from his Executioner's Blade.

Cutting off the mast he leapt back on his boat as it made its way to its next victim.

As he landed, shouting from a nearby ship called his attention making him grin for Haku was on board appearing and disappearing endings lives as he went. Having killed the ship's captain and shredding the main sail, he jumped back to stand next to Zabuza who grunted his approval.

Observing the battle Zabuza grinned for he saw an opening in the enemy formation and immediately directed his ship and several other close by to advance into it firing everything they got.

"We might at least drive them off" thought Zabuza as his ballistae struck a lucky hit on a Shark vessel making it start to sink quickly.

Just as he was about to leap into another vessel Zabuza's attention was drawn by a thunderclap that exploded behind him.

Hoping against hope he observed the sky to see if a storm loomed over him but seeing stars he cursed his luck and said "Sly bitch! She didn't brought her ship to the fore!"

Another thunderclap and a ship exploded into flames instantly earning cries of dismay from nearby Uzumaki vessels who couldn't believe their eyes.

Zabuza looked sideways quickly and roared "Break through! Keep advancing and don't turn! Destroy everything in your path!"

But yet another ship exploded ending the Uzumaki line of battle scattering the ships in multiple directions where Ringo's ships would pick at them with little trouble.

Zabuza's ship plowed through nonetheless giving heart to the nearby ships and seemed like they would be able to break through until his gaze fell on a terrible sight for on the horizon a multitude of Water ships raced towards the battle with weapons brimming under white sails with 6 rings of different sizes, painted on them.

"Sorry kid, seems you are on your own!" cursed Zabuza gritting his teeth and gripping his blade until his knuckles became white.

"Onwards! Smash the ships against theirs if you have to!" roared Zabuza to his crews which were already set with grim determination.

**AN: Done!**

**I am not going to say that I am sorry for taking so long to update my story for that would be somewhat hypocritical.**

**The reason why I didn't updated any of my projects was because I had a terrible sense of urgency some months ago due to an important event and so got to finish a lot of pending things. Books, games, call friends, apologize and so on…**

**I also got busy in the planning of a business project which in time didn't came to be but took a lot of time altogether.**

**But perhaps the main reason was that I started to feel my writing as chore and so took a time off from it as to let it rest for a while before rekindling my passion for it.**

**Now I am back and I promise to do my best to have a decent rate of updating for this and my other living projects though I make no promises whatsoever.**

**I am also on the planning stages of several new stories which I already wrote either first chapters or plot overviews.**

**On another note, I also returned to this because I have this nasty gut feeling that Naruto is ending soon and so when it does, the interest for these stories might plummet with it, so ending it is now of a priority to me.**

**They may still stretch the manga out of financial interests or perhaps make a new season with everyone grown but that is a giant if that seems a little impossible given how much the characters have advanced in terms of power and skill.**

**Anyway, I am stretching myself there.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	34. Lords of the Sea

**Chapter 34: Lords of the Sea**

"Come on you bastards! My blade thirsts!" roared Zabuza raising his blade high as his men cheered on in grim determination at the face of such impossible odds.

The Uzumaki fleet, now reduced to 40 ships was trapped between two fleets of Water vessels.

On their backs a fleet of vessels with flags of twin electric eels and at their front, 6 ringed bannered ships.

"My Lord, we could still cut to the islands…" said Haku appearing behind Zabuza who laughed at the suggestion.

Zabuza then turned to Haku and said "Even if we turned, not even half of us would make it to the shore…and no warrior should die on the run"

Turning to see the incoming vessels Zabuza said "But you can still make it…go and watch after Naruto, without a fleet he'll have it rough and will need every able warrior he can have at hand"

"I am afraid I can't comply with your command my Lord…" said Haku removing his mask.

"Figures you would say that…" grinned Zabuza seeing that soon the ring-bannered vessels would be in firing distance.

"Very well…just don't let them catch you alive…my son" said Zabuza standing proud at the prow of his ship as the Water vessels shot a volley of Ballista Bolts in his general direction but there was something odd about their angle.

The bolts were aimed to high and flew by over Zabuza's ships to strike several hits on the eel bannered ships that were persecuting him

"Huh?" thought Zabuza as the oncoming ships opened their line making way for the Uzumaki fleet while it began to engage the pursuing vessels.

Zabuza ordered his men not to fire on the seemingly friendly vessels as they moved away from the engagement that was taking place behind them.

"It seems we have been saved by an infighting among Water warlords" commented Haku making Zabuza blush under his bandages since he was already set to die.

"It doesn't matter, Ringo will tear them a new one soon enough" growled Zabuza making for the aft of the ship to take a better look at the developing battle.

As he expected Lightning struck several ships in a row but then huge explosions on the water toppled several of Ringo's vessels.

"The hell?" wondered Zabuza as the engagement began to break apart due to the sudden losses and the breaking of a proper battle order.

"They are hailing us…" commented Haku as Ringo's vessels moved away into the open sea towards the east.

"Who?" finally said Zabuza as he also noticed the movement of the flags asking him to return to port at First Wave.

Zabuza nodded and signaled the rest of the fleet to turn about but keep weapons primed in case of further treason.

With the fleet on the move, they managed to rescue several stranded Uzumaki crews that managed to stay afloat on the remains of their vessels diminishing a bit their losses. Nevertheless the blow had been considerable for barely half of the Uzumaki fleet remained and the other fleet needed urgent repairs.

"Say my Lord…what you said earlier…it made me…happy" said Haku observing Zabuza with puppy like eyes and a too adorable face to belong in a man.

Zabuza got very nervous at that so coughing he turned and said "I-I don't know what you are talking about! Mind your duties and try to find out about these guys deal"

Haku giggled at that and made to comply.

"Naruto is right, it's not funny when Haku uses those girly charms of his…I'll have him man up a bit if only for my heart's sake" thought Zabuza with a twitching eye.

**At First Wave port**

Zabuza pulled his fleet into port and quickly unloaded the wounded and the dead while the crews got to make repairs for the urgent journey home for they were in a very dire spot.

It wasn't surprising for Zabuza to find a long line of prisoners and dead Water warriors lined up on the port alongside a corralled population surrounded by Uzumaki and Uchiha warriors while the Dancing Fire Kunoichi kept themselves out of sight on nearby structures.

What it did surprise Zabuza though was to see Sakura munching away at a large lobster with her bare teeth.

"What happened Zabuza?!" demanded Naruto walking along Sasuke who frowned at the sight of the diminished fleet.

"Got ambushed by Ringo Ameyuri and nearly got our rears handed to us if not for those guys" replied Zabuza stepping down from his ship and pointing to where the other Water fleet was assembling.

Naruto nodded and turning to the now bound Tsunami and Inari asked "Now that we have a moment, would you mind explaining what the hell is going on? Why are we being attacked by Water forces?"

Tsunami broke into tears while a seemingly shamed Inari replied "Months ago the Sea Lord Ringo Ameyuri came and quickly took over the Land of Waves claiming it for the Water Lord Yagura…so she declared"

"Checking on the inhabitants' background she learned of our relationship with Grandpa Tazuna who was Lord Naruto's servant" continued Inari.

"Lord Naruto's fame has spread far and wide these past years and as such the Water Lord Yagura devised a plan to strengthen his position in Water's civil war. We were to lure you or someone important in your rule to take as hostage for them to demand an impossible ransom and support in the war" explained Inari making Naruto beam proudly and Sasuke growl annoyed.

"They said that if we didn't cooperate they would raze our homes and enslave us all to serve them. We had no option my Lord but if you are punish us still then know that my Grandfather had nothing to do with this ploy" finished saying Inari dropping his forehead to the ground.

"Mmm…that's likely the truth" commented Sakura munching away at a large tuna.

Naruto smiled awkwardly at her and then turning said "I believe you guys…you don't strike me as liars or violent"

That made Tsunami stop crying and Inari lift his face with gratitude written in it.

Naruto nodded at them and turning to his companions said "So what do we do? This was trap and we nearly fell in it"

"Our fleet is decimated…I wouldn't prosecute this further" commented Zabuza not sounding that concerned.

"A retreat is order then…" commented Temari earing nods from the rest of the party except Naruto and Sasuke.

Continuing with their deliberations a Shark class ship from the friendly Water forces docked and from it descended two characters.

One was a tall dark brown haired young man with a bored expression, a dark grey armor and a tall staff with a large sharpened metallic ring on its point.

The other was a cheerful looking blonde girl with a pink armor and a large arcane object on her hands that looked like a metal barrel with what looked like a crossbow mechanism on the back.

The pair approached Naruto seemingly lost in a conversation where the man looked annoyed and the girl as cheerful as she looked.

"For the last time Hotaru, I can't teach you for the simple reason that I can't" groaned the man planting his strange weapon on the ground before the Fire delegation.

"But Utakata Sensei! My Fury can only do so much! I bet that if you taught me how you make those water attacks, I could improve tenfold the effectiveness of it!" whined Hotaru pouting a bit making the delegation look somewhat awkward.

Still, minding protocol, Ino walked forward and bowing low said "We appreciate your assistance in this emergency …"

That grabbed the two Water warriors attention and scrambling to straighten up Hotaru said "We are honored to have been of assistance to the Fire Lord and his…companions. In the name of the Water Lady Mei Terumi we also extend an apology for the inconveniencies presented by the renegades"

That struck Ino as odd and just replied "We accept your apologies, we would also request that you could help us enact repairs on our fleet and see to our safe departure from Wave"

That in turn made both Water warriors look conflicted while Tazuna quickly approached Naruto begging "What of my people Naruto?! Will you leave them to suffer the Water Lords ire?"

"Of course not, they are coming with us" replied Naruto more interested in seeing what the foreign warriors were up to.

"N-Naruto!" made to complain Hinata when the Water warriors bowed and said "My Lord, we would also convey our Lady's desires to you if you are gracious enough"

"A Lady? But people here just said something about a Lord" asked Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"That would be Yagura the Usurper my Lord; an upstart and a traitor with no more claim to Lordship of Water than a brainless fish" replied Utakata with clear disgust for the man he talked about.

Before Naruto could reply anything he was dragged back by Ino, Temari and Hinata who urged him to stay quiet while they considered things.

"Do you really want to become involved in another Land's problems?!" asked a concerned and equally angry Ino.

"P-People in home might get upset over you doing these rash decisions" added Hinata.

"Not to mention that our military assets at the moment are not nearly enough to make a difference in any case" finished saying Temari.

"Yeah but…" began to argue Naruto when he was put down by their smoldering glares.

Meanwhile with Utakata and Hotaru…

"Sensei! They seem reluctant to help!" Hotaru whispered not so silently to Utakata who cringed over being heard.

"Curses! If we had only arrived earlier!" growled Utakata.

"Should we use "that"?" asked Hotaru blushing a bit and in turn making Utakata blush as well.

"Not yet! We shall use it if we have no other choice!" hurriedly whispered Utakata seemingly undisposed to use their secret weapon.

Hotaru nodded and turning to the Fire representatives bowed and said "Please my Lords and Ladies hear out what our Lady has to say! It was out mission to have a word with you and several of our men have already died to accomplish it"

That placed a dent in everyone's determination to leave and with a heavy collective sigh nodded their approval.

"This girl is smarter than she gives…" thought Utakata walking ahead and bowing formally before Naruto who had managed to get up.

"My Lady, Mei Terumi, is the Land of Water rightful ruler and its last hope for a future beyond depraved piracy" commented Utakata fixing his amber eyes on Naruto's sapphire ones.

"Nevertheless, a usurper has appeared and around him several Sea Lords have assembled to plunge Water into anarchy and submit the rest of the world into an age of terror" coldly explained Utakata.

"A-And what do you want from me?" asked Naruto weary of being dragged back to the ground by his girls.

"We humbly request that the Land of Fire takes a role in the definition of this conflict" answered Utakata making the Fire representatives sigh at the already expected request.

Naruto nodded and said "Listen, I would really like to help but look at us. Barely at half strength and we are no warriors of the sea. I don't see how we could make a difference when it comes to a war fought on warships"

Utakata nodded at that and said "It's not your warships that we require, it's you and your mighty weapon"

At that Naruto's sight fell on Kyuubi no Kitsune which was on his right hand.

"My Spear? What do you know of it?" asked Naruto.

"That it is one of many mighty weapons…" said Utakata raising his oddly shaped weapon for Naruto to inspect.

Naruto blinked observing the weapon and gasped "This is…"

"The Rokubi no Namekuji, an ancient weapon of Water and one of the few things keeping Yagura from overrunning us" explained Utakata somewhat enjoying the awe from the Fire party.

"You see, Water is a nation ruled by the strong and its leaders form up behind them. The problem is that there has never been a clear consensus on who's the strongest back home and as such we have rarely been united as a nation" explained Utakata planting his weapon on the ground.

"But as of late we have been getting tired of all the infighting among us for it did nothing but make us miserable and give Water a nasty reputation abroad" continued Utakata.

"For this, the people of Water's main island united under a kind ruler who is also quite strong and tried to get the rest of the islands to unite" added Hotaru with a small jump.

"Even the Sea Lords seemed willing to pool in with Lady Mei but Yagura rebelled against the idea of being led by such a character" said Utakata.

"But why side with Yagura? The other Lords could have easily ignored him and band with Lady Mei" commented Sakura going through a bag of peeled shrimps.

Utakata nodded at that and said "As I said before, Water follows the strong and Yagura is terribly so. And as to make a point of it, he challenged and destroyed one of the Sea Lords"

"We managed to recover his weapon but Yagura took a hold of his fleet, territory and men. After that the other Lords were easily convinced to follow him in a campaign of piracy and violence" finished saying Utakata.

"W-Why follow such a dreadful man into madness?" asked Hinata already fearful of Yagura.

At that Utakata and Hotaru shared a look before making to speak but Zabuza's laughter silenced them.

"Because they are all not that dissimilar from me! They are all bloodthirsty animals who enjoy the thrill of combat and the joy of plunder!" said Zabuza with an obvious grin beneath his face bandages.

That made Utakata and Hotaru's eyes go wide and after observing Zabuza for a moment both hefted their weapons menacingly at him.

Utakata made for a wide swing with his weapon while Hotaru pointed her strange weapon in Zabuza's direction that in turn brought his Executioner's Blade to the fore.

"Foul pirate! What is he doing here?" demanded Utakata recognizing the blade instantly.

Naruto turned to look at Zabuza who seemed ready for a fight while Haku silently jumped behind Hotaru and approached with his steel needles ready.

Naruto sprang forward with his Spear ready while Temari and Sakura also hefted their weapons making Ino and Hinata step back to stand next to Kushina.

Utakata gripped his staff and suddenly it the wind felt moister than before.

"Enough! Zabuza is my fleet commander and I'll not tolerate foreigners pointing weapons at him" declared Naruto making Utakata and Hotaru look confused for a moment before lowering their weapons.

"So be it my Lord, but know you have a most heinous villain as your commander" said Utakata planting his staff on the ground making the wind feel normal again.

"He's hurt because I am the only one who conducted successful raids on Water's main island" mocked Zabuza placing his blade over his shoulders and nodding at Haku who nodded back making Hotaru nearly jump out of her skin.

Naruto smiled at that and said "No harm done, I know he is the worst kind of degenerate but he is solid"

That made Zabuza glare at Naruto but said nothing.

Utakata didn't knew what to make of the Fire Lord's words and said "In any case my Lord, we request that you help us even the scales against Yagura in the coming war"

"Why him?" asked Sasuke with a brush of jealousy in his voice.

"Because Yagura is master of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame and the Sea Lords are masters of their own unique weapons. Those assets alone make them almost certain winners in the future" replied Utakata.

"You possess one such weapon, why not confront him yourself?" demanded Sasuke pointing his blade at Utakata.

"I tried and failed miserably…for possessing a weapon does not make you a master and for some reason Yagura has perfected his own to a degree I can't match at the moment. That's why two weapons of similar power should be able to have a chance" argued Utakata finishing his argument.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded turning towards the rest of their followers to consult.

"I oppose getting ourselves involved in this conflict" immediately said Ino with the approving nods from Hinata and Temari.

"But you heard them…" began to say Naruto.

"So? This is a conflict best left alone. We can deal with whoever wins out" snapped back Ino.

"Do you really want to make deals with a pirate?" smartly asked Sasuke silencing the blonde girl.

"I agree with the Uchiha…These guys are no pushovers" said Zabuza stepping to them.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"As the Water weirdos said; if Yagura makes himself Lord of Water he will use the entire land's fleets to raid the coasts of the continent and the lands to the east. No other country possesses a fleet strong enough to face them and they could strike in many places with leisure" began to explain Zabuza.

"They could hit our southern coasts and with enough will even invade the Uzumaki valley and make a powerful stronghold within Fire borders. Their potential to become a naval empire is huge and the only thing keeping the world safe from that is Water's internal divisions" said Zabuza with glint in his eyes.

"You sure have given thought to that" commented a stern Temari.

Zabuza cackled at that and said "Well, I am an ambitious fellow and I have an eye for opportunity"

"You tried to unite Water!" said Sakura, her appetite seemingly satisfied for the moment.

Zabuza laughed at that and replied "I was young, felt invincible and didn't knew who I was up against"

"I thought you were from these islands" commented Kushina with narrowed eyes.

"I am, but this land once belonged to Water when it was at its strongest. The wars forced Water to relinquish the islands and let it be a neutral territory between Water and the continent" explained Zabuza earning nods from the gathering.

"So it is in our best interest to help these fellows" said Naruto making the rest uncomfortable except for Zabuza, Sasuke and Haku.

"It is…but we are on dangerous ground here with our fleet decimated and so few warriors" argued Ino trying to still save her point to return home.

"Yeah but…" began to say Naruto with soft eyes when they were drawn by Utakata's coughing.

Finishing coughing, Utakata said "My Lady Mei also sent a good will gift for Lord Naruto"

With that Hotaru produced a large scroll and raising her arms high she unrolled it revealing a life size picture of a young looking red-brown headed woman in a seductive pose and inviting green eyes. The woman was also wearing a strange blue attire that barely covered her body and hugged it tightly (Swimming suit)

That made Naruto and Sasuke blush hard making Utakata feel tremendously embarrassed while Hotaru said "Lady Mei says she'll do anything My Lord wants for his gentlemanly assistance"

At that the girls blinked and made to jump on Naruto pumping a fist to the air declared "To Water!"

Inwardly, Sasuke slightly agreed with him albeit for the chance for greater glory…

**At Gamera's Rest in the Land of Water**

"That bastard! I had the Fire Lord in my grip!" roared a red headed woman while walking amidst a large crowd of rough looking fellows who upon hearing or seeing her scuttled away in fear.

Ringo Ameyuri stomped the ground before her as the milling throngs of people in Gamera's Rest main plaza made way for her or face a most unpleasant death at her blades.

"Yagura is going to skin me alive for failing…"growled Ringo gritting her shark like teeth while kicking a slow pedestrian out of her way.

"He still needs your men and fleet my lady" whispered her banner carrier which walked to her right with her banner raised high.

"Like he needed Hojuro's? I'll be lucky if he appreciates me bleeding the Fire Lord's navy and sinking some of Utakata's ships" replied Ringo placing her hands on the pommels of her Kiba blades.

"Lord Hojuro never backed Lord Yagura as you have my Lady, plus he can't afford not having your blades in the fray" added her banner carrier.

Ringo slowed down considering those words and grinning she said "Now I remember why I made you Banner Carrier after the last one got himself chopped to pieces!"

"Thank you My Lady, I hope to prove of use and of better luck" replied the Banner carrier making Ringo cackle with laughter as they entered the outer gates of the Island's Castle where several parties of the Sea Lords made camp and made drilling exercises which consisted of knife fights between rival groups and lots of betting going on.

Ringo stopped her party and raising her blade yelled "Go earn some coins for your Lady!"

Her men roared at this and disbanded joining their allotted space within the courtyard where they would indulge themselves to the pleasures of a chaotic lifestyle.

Being left alone, Ringo loosened her blades in their scabbards and advanced to the main gate where two large guards with large cutlasses and Dark Grey Turtle Shell like shields barred her way.

"Let me through…I have business with Yagura" growled Ringo impressed that the guards didn't looked intimidated by her.

The guards said nothing in reply and stepped aside as the main gate opened for Ringo.

Ringo hesitated a bit before entering and breathing hard she walked inside darting her eyes from one side to the other scanning the barely lit interiors with caution.

A brief displacement of air made her unsheathe her blades and barely deflect a shining dart of metal aimed at her chest.

"Always a coward I see Kushimaru" growled Ringo with a grin as her blades crackled with blue lightning illuminating the hallway.

The metal shard then shot back and down the hall a tall thin masked man with a blonde unruly mane advanced with the shard in his right hand and a large thin wire coiled around his left shoulder.

"That was just a greeting Ringo, nothing more…though laying claim to your fleet and men would have been a nice touch don't you think?" asked the man approaching Ringo as a small lightning bolt struck the ground before him.

"Careful what you wish for sewing maid…you might get shocked!" said Ringo making her blades shine brightly.

Kushimaru growled and made to throw his Nuibari at Ringo who got on guard with a shark grin on her face.

Both were about to attack one another when a quite laughter made them both stop on their tracks.

Ringo and Kushimaru turned their eyes upwards where a white haired young man with shark like teeth observed them both upside down with his feet touching the ceiling.

"Please don't let me stop you, I am sure Yagura won't mind me laying claim to your arms and men" said the man making both Kushimaru and Ringo to stand down.

The man chuckled and dropped without a sound between them sporting his unnerving grin.

"Don't look like that, eventually you'll be killed and I'll be there to pick up your remains. For now how about we go greet Yagura? He can't wait to explain his strategy" said the man leading the way as the other two followed him wearily.

"What are you doing here Mangetsu? I thought you were hunting down the Hiramekarei" eventually said Ringo with her hands still on her blade's hilts.

Mangetsu laughed and said "Oh dear Ringo, you should know that I am not picky…any weapon will do fine for me"

That made Ringo growl but go silent before long.

"What of your brother? Aren't you worried about him?" asked Kushimaru with Nuibari firmly gripped in his hand.

"Suigetsu? He is having the time of his life in Rice as a mercenary. He'll be back soon enough if he survives the experience" answered Mangetsu with a smile in his voice.

"Such a wonderful brother…" muttered Kushimaru making Mangetsu chuckle.

"Does sharks care for their kin?" asked Mangetsu making the other two cringe a bit.

With that the trio continued their advance in the dark hallway until they reached a large room with a round table in the middle.

"And Ringo return to us in shame…" said a loud gruff voice making the girl growl and make for her blades.

"No violence in here Ringo, you know the rules…" said another male voice on the edge of anger.

Ringo grinned and said "You are one to say Fuguki…you have the largest fleet and yet you are the more reluctant to fight. Always sending Kisame ahead of you might as well give him Samehada already don't you agree?"

Those words made the largest man in the room slam his hands on the table and reach for a large bandaged bundle behind his chair.

The others chuckled at him making Fuguki growl menacingly and the bundle behind him rattle with life of its own effectively silencing the rest.

"Enough…" gently said a young sounding voice drawing everyone's attention to the far end of the room where a very young looking man approached them with silent steps.

His presence managed to unnerve the rest of the gathering including Mangetsu for they never perceived him and very likely stood watching their exchange from the beginning.

The man had light ash grey hair, pupiless pink eyes and was dressed with a green scarf over a black shirt and a green sash over black pants tucked in brown boots.

He carried a strange black pole on his back with unevenly sized hooks on each end, a metallic green flower near the bigger one on the top.

Placing the pole in a special rack next to his throne like chair he took his seat with his feet dangling a bit over the ground.

"Report…" calmly said the man fixing Ringo with his stare.

"My Lord Yagura…I return to you in shame for I have failed in the task you gave me" said Ringo averting her gaze from Yagura who didn't reacted at first.

"The task you volunteered for…" replied Yagura making Ringo cringe and the rest chuckle lightly.

Calming down Ringo began "As planned, I had the citizens of Wave stage a welcoming party for the Land of Fire delegation. I never expected the Fire Lord in person to come with a fleet though"

Yagura didn't replied anything making Ringo gulp and continue "We engaged the Fire fleet and there I believe I saw Zabuza Momochi leading them. Nevertheless the Fire fleet was easy prey for our crews and we were on the verge of victory when that bastard Utakata arrived and forced me to retreat for I didn't had enough ships to face both fleets"

The mention of Utakata made Yagura slightly widen his eyes and unconsciously reach for the scar on his face which marred his otherwise flawless looks.

"After the battle I left a couple of swimmers to observe the following events and it seems the Fire Lord and his fleet departed Wave with Utakata in direction of the main island" finished saying Ringo relieved at seeing Yagura's calm demeanor.

"This is an outrage! What is Fire doing in Water's business?!" roared Fuguki making the others laugh out loud at him.

"Always the political animal Fuguki, but seriously we are all pirates here" said a man with a forked beard and a patch over his left eye.

"Silence Jinpachi! My family comes from an ancient Water royal line!" roared Fuguki making his bundle rattle again.

"Does it matter? This only gives us a greater prize to get our hands unto. We will claim Water and capture the Fire Lord for a ransom from the Land of Fire" added a man with a bulbous nose, a lock beard and a high ponytail of dark brown hair.

Fuguki saw the interloper and roaring a gurgling laugh said "You can always count on Jinin to be the blunt one. Well I guess grunts like you are happier with a smaller world"

Jinin frowned deeply at that veiled insult and made for his weapons but stopped as the sound of running water began to emit from the metallic flower on Yagura's weapon.

"Nothing has changed…We will conquer Water as planned…the Fire Lord will only live to regret this intromission before I quarter him" calmly said Yagura making the rest of the Sea Lords nod gravely.

"What is the strategy my Lord?" asked Fuguki bowing his head at Yagura.

"We shall split to attack Water from different directions…once they grow desperate, they'll commit their entire force to hunt me down…when that day comes we shall smash them" explained Yagura without looking at Fuguki.

"A brilliant plan my Lord, I'll help coordinate the attacks and…" began to say Fuguki as Yagura raised a hand and looked at Mangetsu.

"You'll take part of Fuguki's fleet and attack Blue Water…set it on fire and see if you can reclaim Hiramekarei" said Yagura making Fuguki go red in anger as Mangetsu cackled in obvious delight of the situation.

"My Lord!" began to say Fuguki but upon seeing Yagura's cold stare he bowed his head in compliance.

Standing up from his seat Yagura said "I'll leave the targets to your discretion…be sure to obey my summons when the time comes"

The Sea Lords stood up and bowed as Yagura disappeared behind a large wooden door and not having anything else to discuss began to leave in silence the place.

Fuguki was the last to leave and as he walked with Samehada strapped to his back he growled "Kisame…"

A tall terrible looking man emerged from the shadows and with a shark grin said "Yes?..."

"I have a mission for you…" replied Fuguki eyeing Kisame with suspicion of his own.

**AN: Done!**

**Inspiration you fickle lover! Right now my head is rolling with how I want this arc to go down so you can expect quick updates though not daily, I need to sleep and work at some point.**

**So how did that go? I think I have placed a good setup for the coming conflict and the inclusion of the Seven Swordsmen seemed appropriate and believe me I have a great battle in the oven for them to show off.**

**As with the tailed beasts in the original series, the weapons require control for them to reach their maximum potential in case you were wondering about Utakata's words.**

**Utakata's weapon is basically a giant bubble maker as to respect his choice of jutsu in the series.**

**Hotaru is something of a comic relief for this arc and as to respect the anime I gave her a hand-cannon. I'll do explain the origin of the gun later on so no questions please.**

**On the next chapter I'll be obviously introducing Mei Terumi and a character some may love and others hate but for now it's a mystery.**

**On another note, I am planning on starting a couple new stories but since I can only write so much I was hoping you could help.**

**One is a story based on Maoyuu Maou Yuusha setting where basically there is the human kingdoms and the demon ones. Sakura gets captured by one of the Demon Lords (Naruto) and is made into his slave. In her captivity she gets to see the Demon kind on a different light and discover the roots of the age long conflict.**

**Another is one based on the Hyakka Ryuoran Samurai Girls series where Konoha's military prowess is placed in the hands of the Master Warriors and their Generals (Girls for the first, men for the second). Pretty much a romantic action comedy story with the option of harem or single couples.**

**Both stories are mostly on the planning process alongside some of my older ideas but your input would be welcomed. I pretty much like to adapt other series with my own touch and the Naruto cast.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


End file.
